


Language of Love: Part 2 (Season 4)

by PandorasDaydream



Series: Language of Love: Part 2 (Season 4) [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Farmer Dick, Farmer Dick Conversations, M/M, Terri/Amy the Goat Farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 249,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasDaydream/pseuds/PandorasDaydream
Summary: David and Patrick navigate the day after their first kiss. Ironically, the one with the most self control is not at all who we thought it would be. Don't mess this up, David.





	1. Don't Mess This Up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after Episode 4.01. 
> 
> Ok. There's a dead body. I'm not getting into all that. I'm more concerned with David and Patrick - and so are you which is why we're all here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> +++++++

 

 

Alexis made David fill her in on every detail from the night prior. They were getting ready for the day and they heard a lot of fuss going on next door, they went to check it out. A dead guy in room 4. _Mmm-hmm. Seems about right_.

They went back to their room.

“So you and Patrick are just sitting in his car last night and you just…leaned in and kissed him.” She restated…for, like, the third time.

“Ok. What part of this conversation… don’t you understand?” He responded. David was giving his nails a once-over before heading into the store. At a time like this, he needed these nails to be ready to go at a moment’s notice. 

“Ok. And he wanted that.” She clarified.

He smiled. “Yes.”

“Like… he told you he wanted that?” She pushed.

“Fall off a bridge please.”

“You gave me such a hard time for getting involved with Ted, and then you just French your business partner literally the second he peeks his head out of the closet.” Alexis continued.

“I’ll have you know this is the healthiest first day of a relationship I’ve ever had.” He shot her a look.

“All I know is that Patrick is a sweet little button face, David? So don’t. Mess. This. Up.” She warned.

 _He is. He is a sweet little button face,_ David thought. His butterflies started again.

 _But she’s right. Don’t mess this up._ He had been saying almost the same thing to himself all night. _Don’t mess this up._

_God. Now he has to pack up his shit so some stranger can sleep in his bed. This is horrifying._

++++++

Patrick had been awake at 5. In all honesty, he probably never really fell asleep. He was up late thinking and rethinking - the date and the kiss and the text. He touched himself. He dozed a bit, but he kept waking up. At 5, he decided to just get up and go work out. He ended up at the store long before opening, so he worked. First, he put the new bell on the door, then he worked on stocking and cleaning and… thinking.  

He heard the door open and turned. There he was. There was David.

There was David with his quiet, breathy “Hi...”

“Hey.”

++++++ 

David walked to work. He was excited to see Patrick, but he also had his sister’s words burning in his ears. _Don’t mess this up._

If you asked, he would say he was fine. But he wasn’t. He was excited; which was good. He was worried; which was not good. He was excited to see Patrick; to see what the day held. He was worried about talking with Patrick; that he would regret last night.

Often, when he saw someone the morning after, they expressed regret. He worried that since Patrick had never kissed another man, that he may have had time to think about what happened and … well… wish it hadn’t happened. Or, wish it had happened with someone with… a little less tarnish on the silver.

The logical part of David knew that Patrick had texted that he wanted them to have something more than that kiss. But when has the logical part ever won out in a David Rose thinking contest? The emotional side of him won this round. Be ready for Patrick to say that it was a mistake to have done what they did last night. _Beat him to the punch if you have to. Don’t make him say it._

And, of course, there was the dead guy in room 4. And the fact that David and Alexis had to sleep somewhere, anywhere, but the motel that night.

He was determined to not bring the negativity into the Apothecary. _Don’t mess this up._

He opened the door and walked into the store. There he was. There was Patrick. “Hi.”

_Don’t mess this up._

They greeted one another with a gentle kiss, on the cheek. They were timid and a bit uncomfortable. They were both looking forward to seeing each other, both still basking in the newness of this thing between them. It was a little awkward.

David had butterflies.

Patrick’s breath caught in his chest. He felt his stomach do a flipflop.

Patrick admitted he couldn’t sleep, for thinking about last night.

David asked him if he had any regrets. He didn’t actually even ask it. He made it a statement, making the assumption they were there. Patrick assured him he did not. _Why would he have regrets?_ David was glad, he was worried that there might be regrets. So many times in the light of day, there are regrets. _There are always regrets._

_Don’t mess this up._

Patrick mentioned that he had a lot to process. He had hoped they might talk some this morning. David, instead brought up sleeping at Patrick’s place later. This request hit Patrick as moving too quickly and he clarified to David that he needed to take things slower than a sleep over.

He felt a bit of a panic rise in his chest. He needed to process some of what he’d been thinking about and David didn’t seem interested in doing that. That was part of what he wanted to process, David had experience and Patrick… well… didn’t.

They were just beginning to discuss the issue when ….

 

“A-ding-a-ding!!” Mrs. Rose entered the store.

++++++ 

Oh. M’God. She was exhausting. After his mom’s visit, after she had scared him to death over the possibility of police getting involved, after Patrick overheard them and saved the day, she finally left the store. He was glad she left, albeit with a $75 container of Rose Apothecary Goat Milk Night Cream tucked away in her purse.

David was too embarrassed over what had happened to even deal. Patrick was standing right there with him when she walked away, and they could have talked then. David knew Patrick wanted to talk. But instead, David just picked up his caramel macchiato and awkwardly walked away to the back room where he sat down on the couch, tucked his feet under himself, and picked up his phone to make his weekly calls to the vendors.

Patrick peeked into the room and saw how David was sitting. He thought he ought to give him time to himself and not push him. So, Patrick busied himself with other tasks. He could not stop thinking about their kiss. He could not stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him again. He could not stop thinking about what else they might do together.

++++++

David stood in the store, barely attempting to appear busy. He knew they needed to talk. There was so much to say. He did not know where to start. _Maybe if I just stand here, he’ll know I’m ready to talk. Don’t mess this up, David._

Patrick came out and stood with him. It was Patrick who started the difficult conversation.

David tried to assure him that asking about staying at his place was about the situation at the motel. That part was true. But David also really wanted to stay with Patrick. David had never started a relationship before that didn’t include a first night of hooking up. Had they been anywhere other than parked in front of the motel for their first kiss, he may have tried to do more.

He wanted to be with Patrick. He could wait, if that was what Patrick wanted; but if he were truth-telling, he would be just as happy to lock the store and take him into the back room and have his way with him. But David also knew that Patrick wasn’t like the others. He had to do what made Patrick comfortable, because he worked with Patrick. He was friends with Patrick. He liked Patrick. Patrick was a good man. He was…nice.

Patrick apologized for assuming that David wanted to sleep with him. He was feeling insecure now. Maybe David didn’t have as strong of feelings as Patrick. Maybe David didn’t want to sleep with him. _I mean, why would he?_ Patrick thought. _I have zero knowledge of what to do._

Patrick took the opportunity to tell David how he felt about the kiss. That he felt things he had never felt before. All those times with her, he never felt that electricity. He wanted David to know that when he kissed him, he felt it in all the places of his body that he was supposed to feel it. _He felt the spark!_ He truly had never had a physical reaction to a kiss that was like that. Every part of his body felt that kiss.

_Don’t mess this up, David._

With Patrick’s honest declaration, David felt like he should say something to let Patrick know how he was feeling. He had not ever allowed himself to be quite this vulnerable before, but this was Patrick. David trusted Patrick. Patrick gave him no reason to NOT trust him. Patrick was sweet and he needed to hear something honest so he would know he wasn’t alone in these feelings. David told him that this was new to him as well, because he was not use to being with someone he “cared about... or respected… or thought was…nice.”

These words hit Patrick in the heart and he began to relax. David’s declaration made him not feel quite so alone in these new waters. He teased David, then. And David teased back. And they both knew that it was going to be ok. Because underneath this new thing that was happening, they were still David and Patrick.

And, this time, Patrick kissed David. And continued to tease him, like only Patrick could.  

++++++

David balanced the register in the office while Patrick locked the doors and shut the lights out in the store. Back in the office he poured them each a whiskey and delivered David’s with a kiss.

Patrick sat on the couch and watched David with a smile.

“What.” David said, shaking his head and keeping an eye on Patrick. “What are you smiling about?”

“I’m just watching you because I can now. I don’t have to hide that I am watching you.”

“Well stop it, or I won’t finish this.” David demanded. _Don’t mess this up._

Patrick put music on and busied himself with checking the news on his phone. Soon David finished his task and put everything in the safe. 

Patrick met him and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “Dance with me.”

“OKay.” David responded by pulling Patrick tight against him.

Patrick, tucked into that spot he had been in before when he danced with David, and breathed him in. He did what he had wanted to do the other times they danced, he turned his head into David’s neck and began to kiss him – along the jaw, down his neck, up to his ear.

David tilted his head away from Patrick giving him all the room he needed to explore David’s neck. David liked being kissed there.

In return, David dipped his head and kissed along Patrick’s jaw line and found his way to his ear where he quietly and breathlessly said, “Patrick.”

Patrick released a low moan. “David.”

_Don’t mess this up, David._

Their mouths made their way to one another. Sweet, gentle kisses.

“David.” Patrick murmured. “David, kiss me.”

David smiled and kissed Patrick.

“David.” Patrick moved his lips to David’s ear and said huskily. “Please. David. Kiss me.”

David pulled back and looked at Patrick and smiled. Then he kissed him.

Patrick put his hands on David’s chest. “David. No. I want you to _kiss me_. Kiss me like…”

And, before he could get out another word, David put his hands on each side of Patrick’s face and pulled him in. Patrick opened his mouth and David plunged in with a deep, strong, passionate, warm, wet kiss that caused Patrick’s knees to turn weak. He grasped two fists full of David’s sweater.

David’s tongue probed Patrick. Patrick felt wave of calmness wash over his body and then his dick began to fill. _This spark. It had eluded him his whole life, until know. He began to doubt its existence. This fantastic spark._

Patrick whole body buzzed. He pushed David, hands still on his chest. He pushed him backward until David had backed against the desk. He half sat, half leaned on the edge of the desk while Patrick took control. He moved his hands to David’s face and then it was he who was probing. Lips and tongue exploring. As Patrick pushed into David, David’s legs spread apart and he pulled Patrick in. Patrick pushed David further back until he was sitting on the desk, with his legs wrapped around Patrick.

Patrick’s hips began to rock as he felt his jeans-encased dick rubbing against David. Their kiss was a filthy, hot, wet mess. And it was the best kiss Patrick had ever had in his life. And then Patrick, who had one arm wrapped around David’s back, half holding him up, took his other hand and ran it up through David’s thick, black hair. He grabbed a handful of the hair and gently fisted it. _Oh god this hair, I love this hair. I’ve wanted my hands in this hair for so long._

And then Patrick heard it. A low, distinct, rough growl. David growled. Patrick instinctively let go and stepped back, hands in the air like he was being held at gunpoint. Patrick had heard a similar growl before, when David was so angry he had no words to express it.

“I’m sorry David. I’m sorry.” Patrick said, defensively.

“What? What are you talking about?” David said, disoriented and turned on. He stood. “What’s wrong Patrick?”

“I’m sorry. I touched your hair. You didn’t like it. I’m sorry.” Patrick said.

“What makes you think I didn’t like it?” David asked. “That was…that kiss was… that was verrry nice.”

“That sound you made. I know that sound. And…I know you don’t like it …when people touch your hair. I … uh…just have wanted to do that for a long … a long time. I’m… umm… sorry. I should have asked … first.” Patrick stumbled for the words.

“Ummm. Patrick. I don’t like it when PEOPLE…touch my hair.” He made a big circular movement with his hands in the direction of the store. “YOU… can touch my hair. YOU… can touch my _anything_.”

Then he reached for Patrick’s hand and pulled him with him to the couch.

_Ok. David. Don’t mess this up._

They sat down facing each other. “You, Patrick Brewer, have my permission… from this moment forward… to touch me. Any. Where. You. Want.”

Patrick did that adorable thing he does, where he bows his head to face the ground, but he shyly looks up. He looked up to meet David’s eyes. “David…”

_Oh M’god._

“Patrick, I want you to hear me. From this moment forward, if there is a part of my body you want to touch, then touch it. You do not have to ask permission. If you think I’m in a mood and touch will lighten it, then do it. If you think I’m in a mood and touch will make it worse, then don’t do it. I trust you. If I don’t feel like being touched, I’ll tell you. But there is no part of my body that is off bounds to you, Patrick.”

“I’m not ready to say the same thing to you, David. I mean I trust you, but I’m not ready to say the same thing.” Patrick admitted.

“I know that, Patrick. That’s ok. I’m not in a hurry. I won’t touch you anywhere without permission. Or, I won’t touch you anywhere unless you’ve touched me there first. Whatever you want. I promise. I’m ok with whatever you want.” David assured him.

Patrick put his hand up to David’s check. He stared intently as he rubbed his thumb along David’s chin, and then slowly moved his first two fingers to the place between David’s upper lip and nose and he slowly moved them back and forth, feeling his stubble.

“It’s probably dumb that I’ve wanted to feel this part of you for a long time. This scruff on your face...” Then Patrick put his cheek to David’s and nuzzled him. “This feeling. Touching someone who is so… male. It’s, umm… very new. And,… very sexy. I’ve…umm… wanted to touch you here for a long time, David.”

“MmmmmKay.” David said with a smile. “Well, I was… umm…thinking of other ... parts of me… but this works, too, I … suppose?”

“Yeah. We’ll get there.” Patrick said with a smile.

David thought that after that kiss, it was probably good to see this very innocent thing that Patrick was doing. Because, even though that kiss was very filthy, ultimately, his Patrick was very innocent. This situation was very new to them both.

Patrick leaned in for more. David put his hand behind Patrick’s head and pulled him in for another deep kiss and Patrick pushed David back on the couch. He found his way on top of David, grinding and rocking his hips against David, who was doing the same thing in return.

“What do you want to do, David.” Patrick asked when he tore his mouth away.

“I want to do whatever makes you happy, Patrick.” David wrapped his legs around him.

Patrick put his mouth to David’s ear and said huskily, “I want you to come home with me. I want to spend the night together.”

_Don’t mess this up, David._

David was well aware that Patrick had mixed emotions about what was happening. He was getting caught up in the moment because it felt so good. But they had just finished talking about Patrick not being ready to let David touch him. Patrick needed time. It was David who was going to have to make sure he had it.

“We can’t do that, Patrick.” David said, slowly pulling himself out from under the spell they were under. The irony was _not_ lost on David. He shut his eyes and shook his head as he thought how ironic it was that he was the one who was slowing them down.

“Yes, we can.” Patrick said, he rocked his hips against David’s.

_Holy fuck. Give me strength._

“Patrick.”

He kissed down David’s neck and along his jaw.

 _Fuck it felt so good._ _Don’t mess this up, David._

“No. Patrick. We can’t. I promised.” David said, firmly.

Patrick pulled back and looked into David’s eyes. He sat up. “Who did you promise?” He sounded irritated.

“You. I promised you this morning, that we wouldn’t be having sex. That I wasn’t trying to have sex with you.” David said.

“Oh. Ok.” Patrick said, laughing off the conversation earlier in the day. “Morning me didn’t know what he was missing out on. Nighttime me, knows how good this feels. I’m all in, David.” He reached for David, who pulled back.

“OKay. Listen to me. I know that Nighttime Patrick feels good right now? I mean… _this_ …feels _really_ good. But we need to listen to Morning Patrick. Morning Patrick is smart and sensible and aware of what we need, what … _he needs_. And if you do what Nighttime Patrick wants, it may really upset Morning Patrick. And I have to work with Morning Patrick. I need him happy with me. I don’t want him upset because we made bad choices. And, I certainly don’t want him regretting spending evenings with me.”

“David.” Patrick said annoyed, reaching for him.

“No. I’m sorry. Trust me. This is not easy for me. This feels really good and I like it a lot. I like YOU a lot. And, tomorrow, if Morning Patrick decides that after having this evening happen that he’s all in for more, then he can tell me. But, listen, I promised him. No sex. And, we were on the verge of some sort of sex happening tonight.”

“David.” Patrick pleaded; he put his hands on David’s face.

“Patrick. I don’t want you regretting one single moment of us together. I couldn’t handle that.”

“David.” Patrick sighed. Disappointed. Shaking his head.

“How about we get out of here. I’m starving. Can we go get something to eat?” David changed the subject completely.

_Don’t mess this up._

++++++

They decided to drive to Elmdale. It would allow them to spend time together in privacy. Neither of them had it in them to sit through dinner at the café.

“You’re quiet.” David said. He held Patrick’s right hand in his, their fingers interlocked.

“There are a couple of things that are really sitting in my brain and I think I need to talk through them. They are why Morning Patrick was so hesitant.” Patrick admitted.

“Okay.” David answered, cautiously.

“It’s… kind of embarrassing.” Patrick said.

“Hello. Have we met? My name is David. You look up embarrassing online and the first picture you see is one of me.” David said.

“I don’t want you to think I’m… stupid…or … immature.”

“Oh, stop it. Just tell me.” David urged.

“Ok.” Patrick laughed. “Well… you know how before we opened the store and we had the new register and I read through the manual two or three times and then made us talk through it before we even touched the register to practice using it?” Patrick was trying to create an analogy without having to use the words. He was so embarrassed.

“Um… I suppose…?” David responded, waiting for more information.

“Well… um… when something is new to me, I try to figure out what I need to know before I experience it. I take in the pertinent information so that I know what to expect. Directions. Diagrams. Pictures. It’s what helps me be calm and self-assured when I….” Patrick tried to continue.

“ _Oh god_. You went online and you fell in a porn hole.” David declared.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did, David.” Patrick shot a side look to David. He was sure he was blushing.

“Oh, Sweetie, you shouldn’t have done that. It scared you.” David said, smiling a bit and not trying to hide it.

“Yeah. Yeah, it did.” His voice cracked as he spoke. He joined David in finding the humor in the situation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” David asked.

“It’s just… you know… I’ve been in a lot of locker rooms and showers. I have been around a lot of naked guys there.” He began.

“I’m listening…” David perked up with a sly grin on his face, eyes fluttering.

“No. Not like that. I didn’t look at them sexually. But there’s a lot of … the guys did a lot of comparing… at least back in school… you know.”

“Still listening… and _very_ interested to know where this story is going.” David teased.

“David!” Patrick took his hand out of David’s and swatted his arm. Then he put both hands on the steering wheel and gripped it tight.

“It’s just that… well… I’ve only ever been with … women. And really mostly I’ve only been with…”  
  
“Ok.” David interjected. “I really don’t want to have a listing of our dead here, Patrick. Please let’s not have _that_ talk. It’s _really_ too early for that.” David thought to himself that _never_ would be the best time for that talk.

“No. No no, I’m not having _that_ talk. I’m saying that when you’re with a woman, it’s apples and oranges. I mean there’s no comparing, of course with her. I mean… maybe she compares you to someone who is not there from her past…But there isn’t like... But when you’re with a guy…” Patrick couldn’t bring himself to say more.

“It’s bananas and bananas.” David finished for him. “Are you worried that we are going to have a penis measuring contest? That’s just … well, I mean, I guess that could be fun… but that’s not what happens, Patrick. We aren’t in a cricket locker room.”

“Ok. I know that. I am just saying… I’m nervous. I saw what guys having sex online look like and I’m not…”

“Oh m’god, Patrick. Those guys in pornos are chosen because they’re huge. That’s not real world stuff. You have to let that go. You have to not look at that. It’s going warp your brain.” David declared. Although, if David were honest, he loved a good kinky porn video that warped his brain for a while.

“I know that.” Patrick responded. “I mean, I think I’m pretty average. That’s what I was saying. I’ve been in the locker rooms; I know what average is. It’s just that when we are together… I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.” There. He said it. He just didn’t want David to be disappointed.

David responded. “I think you’re forgetting that there have been a couple of times that we’ve… had an opportunity to … _feel_ a …  sneak preview? And, from what I could tell from those experiences, you have nothing to worry about.” David grabbed Patrick’s right hand from the steering wheel and held it again.

“David.” Patrick said. Embarrassed. Slightly annoyed.

“Honestly, Patrick. Don’t over think it. When we’re in the moment, it won’t matter. None of that stuff matters.” David tried to assure him.

Patrick stopped trying to explain. David was right, of course, that when the time was right none of that mattered. Patrick knew if he was feeling worried about being naked with David, it meant that the time wasn’t right, yet. He wanted to see David. He wanted to touch David, but he was still worried. He became lost in thought.

They drove in silence. David massaged Patrick’s hand.

“You said there were a couple of things. Let’s get the other one out of the way.” David said. He _really_ did not want to talk like this, but he needed his little business man to get out of his own thoughts.

“You said you didn’t want us to list our dead…” Patrick began.

“I don’t.” David cut him off.

“Ok. But my second thing ties to that a bit.” Patrick said. He pulled his hand away from David and gripped both hands on the steering wheel, again. He had control when both hands were on the wheel.  

“Mmmmm. Please be careful. I don’t want to go down that path too soon.” David said.

“Ok. So,… I think part of the reason I don’t want to rush into sex is because of what we just talked about. The other part of the reason is something else. I’ve…had trouble before.” Patrick admitted.

David sat quietly and darted his eyes without turning his head. _Fucking shit._ “Oh Yeah?” He willed himself to not panic. _Don’t mess this up, David. Don’t fucking mess this up. Be calm._

“Well… I mean… I just didn’t have much of a desire to do it. And…um… I…sometimes couldn’t do it, even if I tried. I mean, sometimes I could, but if I lost it I couldn’t get it back. I guess I’m a little worried that…”

David cut him off. “Ok, Patrick. Were you with a woman during times like that?”

“Umm… Yes. I mean, I’ve only ever been with women.” Patrick said sheepishly. “I told you that.”

“Sweetie, if you aren’t attracted to women then I’m thinking that can happen.” David said.

“I guess I worry. What if it’s not about who I’m attracted to and it is something wrong with me.” Patrick said out loud what he’d worried about all last night and all today. Honestly, he’d been worried about it for years.

“Ok. So let me ask you this. Have you had erections since we’ve spent time together?” David asked.

“David!” Patrick blushed and acted shocked at the question.

David waited for him to respond.

“Ok. Yes.” Patrick gave in.

“And, what caused them?” David pushed.

“David.” Patrick was embarrassed.

“What caused them, Patrick?”

“Being close to you. Thinking about you.” Patrick admitted. _Good lord he was getting hard just talking about it._

“And, did you do anything about those erections?” David kept pushing.

“Well, yeah.” Patrick said sheepishly.

David could not lie. This conversation was about to do him in. He was so turned on knowing that Patrick was turned on when he thought about him.

“And, how did that work out for you?” David asked.

“I touch myself … _a lot,_ David. More lately than I have in years. I’m hard a lot.” Patrick admitted.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Sweetie. I … um… I don’t like labels and you won’t hear me putting them on people. But, the best way I can say this is with a label. So, forgive me if I word this in a way that you don’t like. But, Patrick, Sweetie, maybe you are a gay man and you’ve been trying to fuck women. I would guess that you tried hard to make it work and it didn’t so you avoided and … well.. you’re Patrick Brewer, so you thought there was something wrong with you. And, the only thing wrong was that you aren’t attracted to women.”

“That…. Um… that seems right.” Patrick said, taking a deep breath.

“Does it bother you to think of yourself as gay?” David asked.

“No. No. Not at all. Honestly when it dawned on me, it suddenly felt right. It made sense. But when I had the realization, I had not yet thought about it in terms of my … um.. ability to… you know. (Patrick did that silly little gesture he does to indicate sex. Smacking one flat hand against his fist.) I just was thinking I wanted to be with _you_ …and, you know… kiss you and touch you…have sex and… stuff… but I didn’t think about the mechanics of it all. It was just an emotional reaction when I realized it.” Patrick stumbled on his words and they all ran together.

But David understood what he was saying, and his words made the breath catch in David’s chest. Nobody in David’s life had ever declared such a revelation as it pertained to him. Nobody had ever told him that they wanted him on that kind of an emotional level. “Sweetie, I think we’re going to be just fine.” He put his hand on Patrick’s thigh.

They’d reached their destination during their talk, but sat in the parking lot of the restaurant finishing their conversation. Before they went in, Patrick looked into David’s eyes. He grew embarrassed and put his head down. David leaned in and kissed Patrick, deep and long and hard. This man needed reassurance.

David dug deep for more honesty. Patrick needed to hear it.

“For the record, Patrick. I get hard a lot, too…thinking about you. Like… _a lot_. And… it’s been happening for a _long_ time.”

This comment brought out a smile in Patrick. They got out of the car and held hands as they went into the restaurant.

_Don’t mess this up._

++++++ 

They fell into their easy banter over dinner. They talked about work, vendors, goals for the coming week. They joked about their date to watch the baseball game the following day. During moments of silence while they ate, they made eye contact. David gave Patrick a reassuring smile. Patrick blushed and lowered his eyes. They held hands across the table.

David wanted to crawl under the table and blow him right there. He simply couldn’t wait to have Patrick in his mouth. It was all he could do to slow things back at the store. He was glad he did. After that intense conversation in the car, David realized that Patrick is carrying a lot of baggage with him. He knew Patrick wanted this relationship, but there was a lot they’d either have to unpack or throw overboard.

David did not want to unpack everything. He supposed he didn’t mind hearing Patrick’s stories, but he did not want to give Patrick an open door to ask David about his baggage. Too many times in the past, everything was ruined after David talked about his former partners. He did not want to chance it with Patrick. David’s past would shock this sweet man.

++++++ 

David asked Patrick to take him for ice cream before leaving Elmdale. He got his favorite, vanilla cone with extra sprinkles. They sat in the car in the parking lot of the Dairy Barn, Patrick drinking his chocolate shake while watching David.

“The first time I watched you eat one of those, you about made me explode in my pants.” Patrick told him.

“Hmmm. And now?” David asked. He looked over his cone into Patrick’s eyes and took a long slow lick up the cone.

“Same.” Patrick said. He lowered his head and became very busy with his shake. 

“Do you want me to lick you?” David asked.

Patrick’s breath caught in his chest. He was quiet for a moment.

David just sat in the silence with him.

“There’s a lot I want, David. It almost feels overwhelming. That’s a new feeling for me.” Patrick admitted, almost breathlessly.

“Since I met you, Patrick Brewer, you have been a calming force for me. Not much overwhelms you; that’s one thing I know for sure. If you are overwhelmed, we need to listen to it. And, I can help you with it; I can try to be your calming force. You just have to talk to me and tell me what you want.” David said.

 

_Don’t mess this up._

 

++++++

They sat in the car outside of Stevie’s apartment building and made out until David’s phone started blowing up with texts. His sister was inside with Stevie and neither of them were thrilled to be alone with each other. They needed him to break the uncomfortableness of the sleep over.

“Seriously, come to my place. You can sleep on the sofa or something…” Patrick told David.

“Yeah… but I wouldn’t.” David said. Snatching one more kiss from his sexy little buttoned-down businessman.

“We’ll text later?” Patrick asked.

“Let me know when you’re settled in,” David said huskily in his ear and then kissed him good night.

++++++ 

They were playing cards, Alexis and Stevie. There was vodka on the table and winner got a shot. It was unclear who was actually winning, because they were both a little drunk. David let them play and he went to the bathroom to shower and change for bed.

He was turned on from the make out session in the car and he needed release. He felt a little guilty doing this in Stevie’s shower, but not so guilty he didn’t do it. He let the hot water run over him and soaped up. He leaned his head and arm against the shower wall and let the hot water beat down his back.

 _My God_. He thought about when Patrick grabbed him and pushed him back against the desk and David’s legs instinctively spread and wrapped around him. Feeling his cock grind against Patrick’s. Patrick pushing David down on the couch and feeling Patrick lay on top of him. _Fuck_ , this was going to be good. When they finally got there, it was going to be _fucking delicious_.

David stroked himself and ran his hand up and over the head of his cock, he thought about Patrick. Patrick admitting that he was turned on when watching David lick his ice cream. Damnit, David wanted to lick Patrick. David loved sucking cock; and he was good at it. And he just knew that Patrick’s cock was going to be magnificent.

It was all he could think about on the ride home. He wanted to see it. He wanted to taste it. When they were downstairs in the car, it took every ounce of his will power to keep from unzipping Patrick’s pants and sucking him to completion. He could have. Nighttime Patrick would have loved every moment of it.

Just this morning, David had thought he’d need to settle in for a long wait, but after feeling their bodies’ reactions today, and after the talk tonight, David wondered about Patrick’s timeline. He’d wait as long as he needed to, but God he hoped he didn’t have to wait long.

David finally found the release he was seeking. He was careful to cum on himself and not on the shower wall. _I mean, it’s just good manners._ He finished his shower and stood under the hot stream of the water until it started to cool a bit. Then he stepped out of the shower and dried off. Towel around his waist, he moisturized and completed the skin care routine for his face.  
  
He took enough time in the bathroom that the girls were passed out on the bed when he came out. He went over to the couch, where Stevie had put out some sheets. He made his bed up, turned off the lights and laid down to wait for Patrick’s texts.

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

‘You called me Sweetie about 4 times today.’

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘I don’t recall’

 

_Patrick (11:17 pm):_

‘We can do Sweetie.’

‘you ok?’

 

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘Yes. You?’

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘I’m good.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘You took a while to text.’

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘I took a shower.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘Me, too.’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

‘Sorry you had to do that alone. Stupid Morning Patrick.’

_You (11:19 pm):_

‘Hey. Don’t talk about him like that.’

‘He’s my favorite person in the whole world.’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

‘Ok.’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘Still on for tomorrow?’

 

_Patrick (11:20 pm):_

‘Yes! Baseball game with David.’

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘What time is kick-off?’

 

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

‘First pitch. 1:00. You can come over any time.”

 

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘Is there an opening act?’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘omg David. No. But there is commentary that I sometimes watch.’

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘Ok. I have family brunch. Will be sometime after noon. I’ll walk over. Let me know if you want anything from the café.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘Just you.’

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘Maybe I’ll have a chance to have a heart-to-heart with Morning Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘Please do.’

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘We should get some sleep.’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘I know.’

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘Good night, Sweetie.’

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

 

 


	2. Seventh Inning Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns a little bit about baseball. Patrick learns a little bit about David. Ray learns about David and Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy little chapter that takes place between 4.01 and 4.02. Let the smut begin...slowly. Because, well, our Patrick needs to go slow.
> 
> Also -  
> I wrote this chapter a long time before the season 5 M.V.P episode aired and I squealed with joy over David's lack of baseball knowledge. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> ++++++

 

Sunday brunch. Not a requirement for the Roses. Maybe not even an expectation. It’s just something they do. No matter what has happened in their worlds in Schitt’s Creek, they are for sure together for Sunday brunch at the café.

In the early days, they had to eat in town. They had no car and had to do everything within walking distance. Sure, they now had the ability to go to Elmdale or further, but it was tradition, so that’s where Johnny drove them.

David sipped his usual, a Blood Mary that could have been stronger. Could have been spicier. He listened to his dad talk about the deep cleaning he and Stevie gave Room 4 the day prior.

“John,” Moira interrupted. “We do not need to continue to be disturbed by the anecdotes of the deceased older gentleman. We have established that his demise was not of our doing. Can we please depart from this travesty?”

“Mom. I have a bit of a headache. I’m wondering… might you.. have… oh, I don’t know… a complimentary bolus?” David said with a smirk.

“Daaaavid.” His mother shot back at him.

“David,” his dad scolded him. “Be nice to your mother. She had quite a scare.”

“Is there anything else? I’m getting ready to go on my break.” Twyla stopped by the table to refill their water glasses.

“Ummm… Twyla?” David asked. “Can you please put a few cookies in a bag for me? Maybe 6?”

“Awww, David. You’re taking cookies to your sweet little button face!” Alexis swatted him on the arm with her limp hand.

“Calm down. I’m going to watch a baseball game with him and Ray. It would be bad form to show up empty handed.”

Twyla brought a bag of cookies to the table and they made their way to the door.

“David, do you want us to deliver you to your beau’s abode?” His mom asked, teasing him as she, Johnny, and Alexis loaded into the Rose family vehicle.

“M’Kay. I’m walking. Thanks.” David dismissed his family and walked toward Patrick’s.

++++++ 

“David! Come in! How fun, we get to watch the game today!” Ray said with joy when he opened the door to David’s knock.

“Hi Ray. Here, I brought us cookies for half time.” David said offering the bag to Ray.

“Half time!” Ray laughed. “I will put them in the kitchen.”

“Hey.” Patrick said from the stairway, a little breathless. He took in the sight of David. He was wearing the grey sweatshirt with the baseball on it that he wore the day Patrick returned to town from his trip to his parents’; the day he took David’s business license to him. He also had on those thin grey pants with the dropped crotch. The ones that made his ass look so good when he bent over to put dishes in the dishwasher. _I’m going to touch that ass today_ , Patrick thought to himself.

“Hi there.” David said. Patrick was in workout shorts and a t-shirt. David had seen him dressed like this when he came home from the gym or when he was on a run in town. He looked sporty and cute. _One good tug and those shorts would be off,_ David thought to himself.

They gave each other a peck on the cheek. “Do you want something to drink?” Patrick asked.

“Maybe just some water… I’ll go with you.” David said. He followed Patrick to the kitchen where they met Ray who had made coffee.

“David brought cookies, Patrick. He says they are for _half-time.”_ Both Ray and Patrick laughed. David gave them a look and shook his head. He had no idea what was funny.

Ray left the kitchen and the two were alone. Patrick turned to David and wrapped his arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him. David smiled and said, “Well hello, Morning Patrick. I’m supposed to have a conversation with you.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard. Just wanted to tell you that Nighttime Patrick has my full support to make decisions for us.” He pushed David against the wall and kissed him deeply. “But, thank you for holding the line yesterday.”

_Don’t mess this up, David._

“Just so we’re clear,” David hesitantly broached the subject in the light of day. “What I heard is, you can do anything you want to me; no need to ask. I either need to ask you or wait until you touch me somewhere before I can touch you there. Right?”

“Is that dumb? It feels dumb.” Patrick put his head down.

“Not at all. It sounds perfectly reasonable. If we’re agreed, then I’m good.” David said. He bent his head down and gave Patrick a lingering kiss.

“Ok, we’ve got a game to watch and I want to see first pitch.” Patrick said.

They took their waters and headed to the living room, where they found Ray sitting on the couch. 

David stopped and shot a look at Patrick, eyebrows raised, sly grin on his face.

“Hey Ray. Why don’t you sit in the chair for the game? I’ll sit on the couch with David.” Patrick said.

Ray waved him off. “Oh that’s ok Patrick. I know you like to kick back in the chair and, besides, David and I are television buddies.”

David sat down at one end of the couch and decided this was all on Patrick to figure out.

Patrick put a hand on his hip and moved toward the chair and then stopped. “You know, Ray, I’d really like to sit on the couch today. Can you please sit in the chair? Um… David and I are… um… kind of…” He truly did not know how to finish that sentence.

Thankfully Ray gave in. “Sure, Patrick. I’ll move.” He eyed Patrick as he moved to the chair. Then Ray understood what was happening when Patrick sat down, not at the end of the couch, but in the middle of the couch so he was beside David. Patrick rested his hand on David’s thigh. “Oh. I see!” Ray said, smiling. “This is _very nice_.”

David held in a laugh. Patrick blushed.

++++++ 

Patrick had his feet propped up on the coffee table and was enjoying the first inning of the game. David tried watching from time to time, but lost track of what was really happening. He did notice the bodies of some of the players and how the uniforms fit snugly in all the right places.

At one point, he leaned over and whispered into Patrick’s ear, “That ass!”

Patrick grinned and said “I know.” His hand snuck from the top of David’s thigh to the inside of it. His thumb constantly moving.

David was wearing pants made of thin material. Patrick’s hand moving to his inner thigh and the constant movement of his thumb had David all but coming in his pants. He tried to get his mind on something else. He checked social media, posted a selfie of he and Patrick “watching the big game,” and tried to play a game or two on his phone.

After the second inning was over, he stood and said, “I’m going to get the cookies for half-time. Do you want something to drink with them?” He asked Patrick.

“Ummm… half-time?” Patrick said. “I thought you were joking about that. You know this isn’t half time, right?”

“Aren’t we two quarters in? Isn’t that when half-time happens?” David asked.

“Well, if we were playing a game with quarters, like football, then there would be a half-time. Baseball has innings. There isn’t a half-time.” Patrick followed him into the kitchen.

“MmKay. But there’s four innings still. Right? Like… we are half-way through.” David honestly had no clue.

“There are nine innings in a regular baseball game.” Patrick clarified.

“NINE?!??!” David declared loudly. “There are NINE of them? We’ve only been through two? _Oh! M’God_.”

Patrick laughed. “David, It’s going to be ok. The whole game is only a few hours long.”

“MmKay. I’m going to need a pillow and a blanket. I will take a nap.” David declared, retrieving the bag of cookies and another bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Patrick grabbed a beer and then ran upstairs to get David a pillow and the quilt that he kept on the chair in his room. His grandmother made it years ago and it was soft and cozy for a nap. David would like it.

Back on the couch, David ate his cookie like a kid on snack break. After he finished it, he pushed Patrick to indicate he needed him to move to the end of the couch.

“David!” Patrick protested. He thought David was pushing him away.

“Just move down.” David said. Then, he put the pillow on Patrick’s lap and laid his head down on it, and he curled his body up on his side. It made Patrick smile.

Patrick helped him adjust the quilt over himself and David tucked one of his hands under Patrick’s leg. _The underside of the thigh is ok, since he touched the inside of my thigh, right?_ David thought to himself. Because Patrick had on shorts, David’s hand was in contact with the flesh of Patrick’s thigh. _Ok. Maybe this was pushing the line?_ Patrick didn’t tell him to move his hand, so he didn’t.

Patrick’s breath caught in his chest when he felt David’s hand on his skin. He’d been sitting there with half a stiff one through the first couple of innings. How he was going to keep from just coming in his pants with David’s hand there, he was not sure.

He rested his left hand on David’s shoulder. The game had begun again and he worked hard to pay attention to it. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and picked up his beer. Patrick was glad David’s pillow was on his lap. Otherwise, his dick would obviously be standing at attention under his thin shorts.

Before long, David was asleep. Patrick could not quit staring at him. This man, asleep in his lap, was the man of his dreams. Patrick put his beer down and let his right hand play with David’s hair. He tried to touch him slowly and carefully, so he wouldn’t wake up. He just couldn’t keep himself from touching his hair.

During the sixth inning, Ray brought Patrick another beer. He had his keys in hand. He whispered so as not to wake David, “Patrick, I have a house showing over in Elmdale. I need to get going. After that, I have a poker game at Bob’s, so I am going to go straight there. I won’t be back until later tonight. You’re on your own for dinner, ok?”

Patrick smiled at his boss, friend, housemate and thanked him. _Oh my god. We’re alone._

Once alone in the house with David sleeping on his lap, Patrick continued to stare at him. He let his right hand go back to David’s hair. He let his left hand move from David’s shoulder to his back. _You can touch me anywhere you want._ Under the quilt, his hand roamed over David’s back, between his shoulders, down the middle of his back, along his lower back. Then Patrick let his hand roam lower.

He kept his eye on the television, he moved slowly. He ran his hand over the roundness of David’s ass. He didn’t squeeze. He wanted to squeeze. He kept his palm flat and he made circles on David’s ass. He wanted to touch his skin, but he didn’t. He kept his hands on the outside of David’s pants.

Then Patrick worked his hand back up to David’s shoulders and inched it toward his front. He ran his hands under the quilt to rub over David’s chest, and down his abdomen. He couldn’t tell much about David’s shape, because of the thick shirt he was wearing. But Patrick did register that his chest was flat, which was a whole new concept for him. And he liked it a lot.

++++++

David had been sleeping when he felt the first stirring of Patrick’s hand in his hair. _Mmmm. That’s nice_. He thought.

Then he felt Patrick’s hands slowly roam down his back. Then he was rubbing David’s ass. _Thank god. He’s touching my ass._ He was slightly disappointed when he felt the exploration leave his ass and move to his chest, but he liked the idea that Patrick was using this time to explore. David wondered if Patrick was intentionally doing this when he thought David was asleep. Was he embarrassed? Did David make him nervous?

David was getting hard. This was _fucking beautiful_.

++++++

He brought his hand up over David’s shoulder again and down to his hip and back to David’s ass then back to his hip. Then, slowly, very slowly he inched his hand toward David’s crotch. Patrick’s breath caught in his chest again. He hesitated, but then he felt the heat there and then his fingertips felt the bulging firmness of David’s erection. He lightly wrapped his hands around it and moved his hand up the length of David taking a non-visual inventory of him.

David moaned quietly and rotated slightly, turning his head so he was facing up, instead of toward the television. He was giving Patrick access to continue to touch him under the quilt. His eyes were still closed. Patrick’s right hand moved from David’s hair to his eyebrows. He slowly, with the pad of his middle finger, ran his finger along each of David’s eyebrows.

“Mmmm. Huh-uh. No.” David Murmured.

Patrick leaned down and said quietly, “I’m touching you in two places, Babe. Which place are you objecting to?”

“I should probably say both. But, honestly, the eyebrows.” David admitted in a whisper.

“I believe you said I could touch you anywhere I wanted.”

“When we’re alone, Patrick. One of your hands is covered with a blanket. But he could come back in at any minute.” David whispered.

“We… _we are_.  We are alone.” Patrick informed him.

One of David’s eyebrows arched high, and he opened his eyes to look at Patrick. “Oh? Where is he?”  
  
“Elmdale, then a poker game at Bob’s.” Patrick’s voice shook as he took a deep breath.

“That seems… fortunate.” David said. “Where are we on the game?”

“Getting ready for the seventh inning stretch.”

“My god. There are still two more innings? What the fuck is the seventh inning stretch?” David asked impatiently.

“It’s when we go upstairs to my room and forget about the game.” Patrick said, through another shaky breath.

David immediately sat up, grinned, and fluttered his eyes. “Well… then… I’m _very interested_ in the seventh inning stretch.”  
  
Patrick stood up and held out a hand to David. He suddenly became very shy again. “Let’s go.”

“I’d like to step into the restroom for a bit of a freshen up? Can I meet you upstairs?” David asked.

“First door on the right at the top of the stairs.” Patrick said. He downed his beer and headed up the stairs.

David grabbed his bag and went into the restroom where he brushed his teeth, reapplied deodorant, and tried to remain calm.

_Don’t mess this up, David. Don’t. Mess. This. Up._

++++++ 

Patrick went to the bathroom upstairs and freshened up; when he exited the room he saw David standing at the top of the stairs, waiting. “Hi.” He grinned. Breathless.

“Hi… yes…I’m here for a tour of your room?” David said lightly with a grin.

“Come in.” Patrick swept his arm wide and bowed.

David took in the room. “This is… a lot …of flowered wallpaper. Those are some shades of pink one doesn’t often find in nature.” He teased.

“Yeah… well... I think nothing says masculine bedroom like four walls of flowers. I’m glad you like it.”

“I’m very interested in THIS…” David said walking over to inspect a poster that hung on the inside of the closet door, which stood open. “Who is _this_ man?”

“That’s… uh… that’s …Derek Jeter.”

“So… you like that team, or him, so much that you have a poster of him? I mean, he’s cute…but…” David teased.

“Ummm… it’s a long story … the … reason he’s hanging here. It’s a poster from when I was a teen. I had … umm… forgotten about it until I was home… the last time. It … it was… kind of a… reminder to me. I think … I didn’t know it at the time… but… I think he was maybe my first crush.” Patrick looked down and blushed.

“Well… he’s very … sexy. I get why you have a crush.”  David assured him. “What else am I here to see in this room.” David walked around the room and took it in.

Patrick walked over to the bedroom door and shut it. He opened a play list on his phone. Soft music played. He sat down on the side of his bed. He leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees. He didn’t know what to do. His breath was shaky.

David stood by the bed and held out his hand. “Let’s dance. We do good when we start with that.”

Patrick immediately took his hand and joined him. They fit together this way, when they danced. Like a puzzle piece that has found its match. They fit. David leaned down and kissed him, the way he knew Patrick wanted to be kissed. Deep, searching, strong. It is all Patrick needed. It was like a ON switch. Patrick took control and moved them to the bed.

David liked it when Patrick took control. He moved toward the bed where Patrick was pushing him. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he stopped and waited. They kissed again and Patrick slid his hands under David’s shirt. David inhaled sharply when he felt Patrick’s hands on his bare skin.

“Are we taking our shirts off, Patrick?” He asked huskily in Patrick’s ear.

Patrick nodded his head slowly as he lifted David’s shirt up and over his head. He stood then. Staring, not moving. He took in the view of David’s naked torso. He stepped back a step. He had David’s sweater in his hands and he knew not to put it on the ground. He folded it in half lengthwise and went over and laid it on the armchair in the corner. He smiled at David as he walked back toward him.

David thought that was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen anyone do.

Patrick stood back in front of David. Staring at his chest. He slowly lifted one of his hands and touched him, touched the hair on his chest. He ran his hands back and forth and up and down. Gently at first, then with more pressure. He put his hands up on David’s shoulders and ran them slowly down his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and touched his back. His skin was smooth and warm. His chest was broad and firm. He slowly moved his face to touch the skin.

David did not take his eyes off of Patrick’s face. He had never seen anyone look at him this way. Patrick did not make eye contact with him. Instead, his eyes roamed David’s skin. From his chest, to his lips, back down to his chest. Wherever Patrick’s hands went, his eyes went. They rested on David’s shoulders, down his arms. Up his torso. Patrick’s breathing was shallow and shaky. It took every ounce of his self-control for David to keep his arms still and not go on an exploration of his own.

Then Patrick nuzzled David’s chest with is face, he kissed him. He moved his mouth over his shoulders – kissing. Licking. His hand splayed across David’s chest and he slowly ran his hands through the hair there. Then, his thumb rubbed over David’s nipple. David’s breath caught. Patrick pulled his face back so he could watch what his thumb did to the nipple, he watched it respond. He inched forward and first licked it, and then drew it into his mouth and sucked it. David went weak in the knees. Patrick’s thumb remained with it, while he moved his mouth to the other and licked it, teased it with his tongue.

David moaned and pulled at Patrick’s shirt. He wasn’t going to be able to stand much longer. He was ready to throw Patrick down on the bed.

_Don’t mess this up._

Patrick pulled back and let David pull his shirt over his head. “My only regret in this moment is that this is not a button up shirt for me to unwrap you for the first time.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked, no longer blushing. His eyes looked deep into David’s.

“It has been a kind of fantasy. Baby blue button-up shirts.” David admitted. Then he growled.

“We will do that. First things first, though. Huh?” Patrick drew in a breath as David turned Patrick, so that Patrick’s back was to the bed.

“First things first.” David said as he kissed Patrick backward onto the bed so he was laying down with David laying on his side beside him.

“David. I’m… I’m not ready to take our pants of. I know that sounds silly, but…”

“Ok. Patrick. That’s fine. That’s ok. Is it my turn? Can I touch your chest?”

“Yeah, David.”

David’s hand ran over Patrick’s chest. He moved his head in to explore him with his mouth. He kissed his shoulders and his collar, then down to his chest. David rubbed his cheek against Patrick’s chest which drew a moan out of him. He knew Patrick would like the feeling of his scruff rubbing on his skin. He ran his tongue over each of Patrick’s nipples and then down his torso. As he neared the waist of his pants, Patrick began to squirm, so he worked his way back up to his neck and then into a deep kiss.

David knew their deal. Patrick had touched his cock through his pants. He could do that, too, if he wanted. Well, he wanted. But he didn’t. He knew it would be too much for Patrick right now. But, also, if he touched him through his pants, it would only make him want to pull his pants completely off. So, he kept his hands off Patrick’s cock.

Patrick took control again, he rolled David onto his back. David opened his legs and Patrick crawled between them. He laid on top of David, their cocks lining up side by side with only a couple of thin layers of soft fabric separating them. As they kissed, Patrick began to rock on top of David.

David wrapped his legs around the hungry man who was on top of him. _Holy fucking shit. This was fucking delicious._

Patrick buried his face in David’s neck and bit his shoulder, which elicited a deep moan of appreciation from David.

David slid his hand down to Patrick’s ass and massaged him there. God how he’d longed to grab this ass on more than one occasion. “Is this ok? Can I do this?” David asked.

“Yeah, David. So good.”

David was working hard not to come. It felt so good. He was trying hard to hold onto his control. He wasn’t sure what Patrick wanted here, but he was not going to verbally stop anything so long as Patrick was driving this. This felt so good.

“Oh _fuck_ , Patrick. Do you know how good you feel?”

Patrick had never been so turned on. David was telling him how good he felt. He had never felt anything as wonderful. Feeling David’s chest – a man’s chest – under his own. Feeling his thick, hard cock trapped next to his own between the two men as they rocked. He knew this was so… junior high… but it was what he wanted to do. Their clothing was thin and he felt everything. _My god_. David was massaging his ass. It all felt too good to be true. Like one of his wet dreams.

David threw back his head, when Patrick kissed his neck. When he bit his shoulder again, David fell. Fell off the cliff and into the beautiful abyss of climax. His legs tightened further around Patrick, his fingers dug deep into the tissue of Patrick’s ass. “Oh, Fuck. Patrick. Fuck. Oh. My. God.” He normally tried to be quiet when he had an orgasm, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hold it in. He wanted Patrick to hear how much he wanted him. Patrick needed to hear how _fucking sexy_ this… he… was.

Patrick kept rocking. He hadn’t intended for them to do this, in their pants like a couple of kids at a school dance. But he knew what was happening with David and he was not far behind. When he felt the dampness from David’s cock wet both of their pants, it was all he needed. He joined David. His body tensed, he pressed his groin as hard as he could to David’s. David was kissing him on the neck, on the shoulder. He was still grabbing his ass. “David. God. David. David.” And then he moaned a long, low, shuddering moan that released a tension in him that seemed to be decades in the making.

Their bodies quiet and spent, they lay there. Patrick half on top of David, half on his side. Patrick’s head and one hand on David’s chest. David had one arm wrapped up around Patrick, the other sprawled out on the bed.

David was the first to speak. “Well… first things first, I suppose.” He said teasing.

“Well, that … that was...” Patrick said. He stopped short of saying words like embarrassing, teenage-like, silly, a bad decision.

“Very fun.” David said. “It was very fun. And it felt good. Thank you, Patrick. I finally got to have a release in your arms instead of in the shower while I think about you.” David leaned in and kissed Patrick.

There was nothing to be embarrassed about. They were just two men who wanted contact, wanted surrender.

They sat on the side of the bed. Both in pants that had been made damp by their romp on the bed. “I’m sorry about your pants.” Patrick murmured.

“Why? I’m not, Patrick. That was perfect. Don’t make it into something to be embarrassed about. I’m so glad we did that. Anyway… I brought a change of pants… in my bag. You know… just in case.” He nudged his shoulder against Patrick who nudged back with a smile.

++++++

They took turns in the bathroom cleaning up, changing clothes. David was done first and went back downstairs after he changed. He sat on the couch where the game continued. _How long are these fucking games?_ He wondered, horrified as he thought about how his future probably would contain many, many baseball games; probably, some, in person. He laid back down on the couch. He heard him on the stairs and he looked up to watch him come in. He smiled at him.

“Come here, Sweetie.” He held up his arms and sat up. They hugged and then kissed. “I think your game is still on… STILL.”

Patrick sat back in his spot on the couch and David laid the pillow back on Patrick’s lap and he laid down. “It’s the bottom of the ninth. It’s almost over.” Patrick said as he took in the score.

“Bottom? Does that mean there’s a top and a bottom?” David asked, eyebrow raised as he looked up from Patrick’s lap.

“The top is the first half and the bottom is the second half of an inning.” Patrick explained.

“A top. A bottom. And… I mean… that seventh inning stretch…” David grinned.

Patrick smiled and shook his head. “I really like you.”

David rolled to his side, slid his hand back under Patrick’s leg, and snuggled in. “I like you, too.”

++++++

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:35pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘David, you have been in my phone again.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:35 pm):_

‘I’m ok with this nick name you tried out on me today.’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Ok. But you shouldn’t be changing your name in my contacts.’

_David aka Babe (10:36 pm):_

‘You ok tonight?’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Yes. Very. You?’

 

_David aka Babe (10:37 pm):_

*Flushed face emoji* ‘I’m happy.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘More relaxed going to sleep than I have been in a long time.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:37 pm):_

‘We owe it all to Morning Patrick. He is one generous fella.’

 

_You (10:38 pm):_

‘Yeah. I had a talk with him last night. He got on board pretty fast.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:38 pm):_

‘I’m glad.’

 

_You (10:38 pm):_

‘Thank you, David.’

_David aka Babe (10:39 pm):_

‘For what?’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘For letting me be me.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:39 pm):_

‘You’re silly. You have let me be me from the moment you met me.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘I like David Rose. A lot. I have for a long time.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:40 pm):_

*Flush face emoji* *Face throwing kiss emoji*

 

_You (10:40 pm):_

‘See you tomorrow.’

‘Good night, Babe.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:40 pm):_

‘Good night, Sweet Patrick.’

“Sleep well.”

 

 


	3. Don't They Always Have Regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back to work after their time in Patrick's bedroom, both David and Patrick have a lot on their minds. Both are worried that the other has regrets. The uncomfortable situation leads to misunderstanding, until they decide to discuss what is bothering each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between 4.01 and 4.02. It is basically a chapter of figuring it out. 
> 
> I feel like what we see on screen has them feeling as though it's all figured out, and the amount of baggage each of these men carry would make it hard to figure it out without conversation. I feel like Patrick has to lead it, because that's who he is. David only goes along with it because he doesn't know what else to do to make sure he doesn't mess things up. 
> 
> I promise we will get back to the good stuff soon. Just felt this conversation needed to happen. You all know I'm going to meander my way through Season 4... right?
> 
> Have I told you lately how much I love these men?
> 
> ++++++++++++

When Patrick woke up on Monday morning, he experienced a mixed bag of emotions and each of them challenged the other. The one that seemed to be winning was shame. Shame that he had all these weird rules in his head about what they could and couldn’t do. Remorse that the day before they could have had a truly intimate moment and Patrick acted like a kid. And, he was afraid. Afraid that David wasn’t going to tolerate this shit for very long.

Mixed into his emotions were joy, excitement, lust, gratitude. And he knew… oh he knew it was too early to think it. But… he was having some really strong feelings for David. He’d had them long before the kiss – _god was that only three days ago?_ This strong feeling started much earlier. He didn’t like to think about it, because he was afraid if he thought about it, he’d say the words in his head. And if he said the words in his head, he’d want to say them out loud. And god knows, he _cannot_ say it out loud. Not yet. It would freak David out, if Patrick said it out loud.

_Be patient. It will all be ok, if you’re patient._

So, with his heart full of this torturous mixture of emotions, he got out of bed, showered, and prepared to head to the store. His stomach was in knots. And he was excited to get to see David.

++++++ 

David didn’t have much trouble waking up, because he had been up half the night. He worried that Patrick would regret the day before.

_I should have insisted we stay downstairs. We shouldn’t have gone to his room. I should have insisted we not lay down in the bed. I should have done better at holding the line._

David loved the time they spent together. It was a connection that was innocent and sweet, the likes of which David had not experienced in… decades? It was like those first times of his youth. Discovery. Timidness… run over by pure desire to fuck. It was that mixture of knowing you wanted to fuck, knowing you weren’t quite ready to fuck, and so you just let your body do what it wanted to do. It was delightful.

He had enjoyed himself. Every step of this journey was simply delicious. Of course, if he could have just yanked those gym shorts off Patrick yesterday and had his way with him, he would have. But he would also be fine settling in and enjoying the exploration. In his past, he could not remember ever taking the time to enjoy every step of a sexual relationship. So, this was good. He was good with taking time.

But Patrick. There was something in how Patrick was when he sat on the side of the bed after they’d humped each other until they came. Something in his eyes after he came downstairs. He said he was fine, but he had trouble looking at David. He said he was fine. Happy. But his eyes told another story. David was apt to believe Patrick’s eyes.

Was Patrick embarrassed about what they did? Did Patrick regret it? Did Patrick realize he didn’t want to do that with a man? Did Patrick realize he wanted a man who was better suited to him than David? Was Patrick worried that David had been with too many people?

The not knowing was what kept David up. It was why he was awake at 7 am. So, he got up and got around for work. He decided he might as well head into the store.

++++++

When Patrick arrived at the store and saw the lights on and heard the music playing, he worried. _What’s wrong? Why is he here so early?_ The last time this had happened, David was worried that Patrick was going to leave.

David came from the back room, dust mop in hand, ready to sweep the floors. When he saw Patrick, he smiled softly and greeted him with his usual breathy “Hi...” He leaned into Patrick for a light kiss on his cheek.

“Hi there.” Patrick said. After David kissed him and pulled back, Patrick grabbed the hem of his sweater to pull him back in for a deeper kiss.

“Woah. Handsy. Don’t stretch out my sweater.” David swatted Patrick’s hand. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and came in for a kiss. Then pushed Patrick back. “Now, I have chores to do. Leave me be, you man-beast.”

Patrick shook his head, put his hands in his pockets, and went into the office to get the bag of cash to prepare the register for the day. As he opened the register and arranged the money, he watched David sweep. David half danced as he kept his eyes on the floor.

Patrick knew something was wrong. He knew David had been up and awake or he wouldn’t have come in so early. David was nervous about something.

He also knew there was no way that David would tell him what he was worried about. Patrick shook his head as he watched him. It was going to be a long day.

++++++

Thankfully the day had been a busy one. It was their second week and, true to what Patrick had predicted, the traffic in the store picked up. Several of their vendors made their deliveries and a few of them made purchases. But they also had a car load of women come in from Elmdale. They had heard they could get Terri and Amy’s goat milk products at the Apothecary.

“Patrick? Did you hear? These lovely ladies came all this way for the Body Milk. Isn’t that something?” David called to Patrick from across the store. He stood with the ladies and pointed out the tester bottles so they could try the different fragrances. “I love the lavender rosemary, but he uses the unscented.”

“Patrick, come over here. Ms. Connie accidentally put too much on her hands, she needs to share. I’ve already shared with Ms. Pearl.” Patrick gave David a knowing grin and walked over to them at the Body Milk display. “Oh, Ms. Connie. Patrick loves this stuff. Uses it all the time. Look how soft his hands are.” Ms. Connie _shared_ her overuse of the Body Milk by holding Patrick’s hands and rubbing it into him. Patrick shook his head and smiled at David.

Patrick watched as David walked the ladies through the store and showed them each of the products. Hand-woven baskets, bath bombs, candles. And damn if he didn’t sell two alpaca throws.

Patrick went to the café to pick up their lunch order and found David laying on the couch when he returned.

“What’s the matter, David.” Patrick asked as he set their food on the table in the office. He went over to the couch and knelt beside it.

David looked up at Patrick with red eyes. “Nothing. I think I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Patrick sat down on the floor and put his hand on David’s face. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell. Just tired, I think.” David said.

Patrick’s eyes searched David’s. His thumb rubbed David’s cheek. “David.”

David sighed, and said resolutely, “But I’m also hungry. Let’s eat.” He sat up on the couch. Patrick sat up beside him. Patrick slid his hand into David’s and they sat there, shoulders pressed together, in silence.

David leaned down and kissed Patrick’s hand. He stood and pulled Patrick along to the table.

They sat quietly at the table while they ate. Both ordered the tomato bisque. They split a grilled cheese sandwich. Neither seemed to have much of an appetite.

“David, you know you could go home if you want. I can take care of the store today.”

“I wouldn’t get any rest there, I’m sure. But if you’re ok with it, I may take a nap here?” David said.

After David laid down, Patrick went into the store, grabbed an alpaca throw and brought it into the office. He covered David with it, kissed his cheek, and left him alone to nap.

++++++

David spent much of his day on the couch. After a brief nap, he pulled out his journal and worked on his ideas for an online presence for the store. He looked up comparable sites on his phone, jotted notes down, and felt like it was a productive session of planning. But he also used the time to not talk with Patrick. Something was wrong and he worried Patrick was having regrets about their relationship. _I mean, don’t they always have regrets?_

Patrick spent his day in the store. He helped customers who came in. He dusted and cleaned the inside windows. He didn’t go into the office. He figured if David wanted to talk, he’d come out to see him. Something was off – maybe with him, maybe with David. But something was off. He continued to think that David must think Patrick to be childish to want to go slow. _I was just so immature yesterday. I need to just grow up._

At closing, Patrick locked the front door and turned off the lights in the store. He ran the register receipts and pulled the drawer to go back to the office. He sat at the desk and balanced the register receipts and the money, made out the deposit slip for the next day. When he was finished, he sat and looked across the room to David – who had been quietly watching Patrick close out the day.

David stretched his arms out in Patrick’s direction and waved his hands as though to say “Gimme.” Patrick smiled and walked to the couch. David backed up against the couch’s arm, one leg running along the back of the couch, one leg off the couch and foot firmly on the floor. He patted the couch between his legs. “Come sit.”

Patrick sat down between David’s legs, his back resting soundly on David’s chest, legs stretched in front of him on the couch, crossed at his ankles.

David immediately wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him closer. His big hands splayed wide across Patrick’s chest. They were warm, pressed against him. David picked his foot off the floor and wrapped that leg up over Patrick’s. Patrick leaned his head back against David. David leaned forward and kissed Patrick just below his ear. Patrick raised his hands to hold on to David’s arms that were still tight across Patrick’s chest.

They sat there, quietly, holding on to one another for a good long while. The only sounds were the strains of music playing from the store and their breathing.

“David. What’s wrong?” Patrick broke the silence.

David shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong with me. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Patrick said.

More silence.

“David…. David, we can’t do this.” Patrick whispered.

Tears began to burn in David’s eyes. He knew it. He knew that Patrick was going to end this. Clearly, Patrick didn’t like this little experiment. “Oh... Ok... I’m… sorry.” He took his leg off Patrick’s and put it on the floor, and he began to take his arms back from around Patrick.

“No. David. NO.” Patrick turned to look at David. “David. Look at me. That’s not what I meant. David.”

David was looking everywhere but Patrick.

“David. I mean we can’t not talk with each other. We can’t not tell the truth to each other. That’s what I meant. I think we’re not being truthful when we say there’s nothing wrong. David. Look at me.”

David looked at Patrick. He blinked fiercely in an unsuccessful attempt to keep the tears at bay. “What. Why do you want me to look at you?”

“David. I want you to look at me, so you hear me. When I said we can’t do this, I did not mean THIS,” Patrick used his hand to point between the two of them. “I meant we can’t avoid talking about our feelings. We can’t ignore what each other is feeling.”

David slowly shook his head. “Okay. Okay” He wiped a tear off his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Patrick turned back around to the position he was in before. Back resting against David’s chest. He pulled David’s leg up over his. He pulled David’s arms back around him and he leaned his head back against David.

“It feels good with you wrapped around me like this. It feels like I’m right where I belong.” He reached his hand up to lay it on David’s cheek. David’s cheek was wet with tears. “David. You may not want to, but I think we need to talk. We need to talk about what we are feeling.”

David nodded his head.

“Do you want me to go first?” Patrick asked.

David nodded his head again; he couldn’t talk yet. He was working to gain composure.

“David, I meant it when I told you that when you kissed me it felt like the first time. David you have made me feel awake and alive. For the first time I feel sparks in my body. When you touch me and when you kiss me, I feel everything you’re supposed to feel.”

“But…..” David interjected.

“No. No but. I just wanted you to know that. And you know that I’m nervous about moving forward. The only reason I’m nervous is that I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Patrick, we’ve talked about that. You’re not going to disappoint me. We’re all different shapes and sizes. I’m not worried about that at all.” David interrupted.

“Not what I’m talking about, David.” Patrick shook his head. “I know you’ve had… you have more experiences than I have. I’m not going to do it well, I just know that. I’m going to have to learn stuff, I’m … I’m like entering here in rookie status. When we’re together, I forget about that. I get carried away. Yesterday… David. I loved it when we were together.”

“I did too, Patrick.”

“But as soon as we were … when it was over… I was embarrassed.”

“Because you didn’t want to be with me.”

Patrick sat up and turned to look at David again. “God. David. Stop it. No, that’s not why. David, stop asking me if I have regrets about being with you. I want to be with you. I have zero regrets about it. I have wanted to be with you for longer than you know.” He put his hand on David’s face, he held David’s eyes with his own.

“I was embarrassed because I felt like I was being immature. Not wanting to… not being ready to do more… seemed childish. I let my fear of disappointing you call the shot.” Patrick turned back to rest on David, drawing David’s leg back up on him, pulling his arms around him again. “David. I want you, and I want to do things with you. But I’m not sure how to make that happen for us in a way that doesn’t end up with me disappointing you. And humping until we have orgasms in our pants is not something you’re going to tolerate for long. Because you could have more, faster… with someone else.”

David took a deep breath. Eyes closed, his arms tightened around Patrick. He pulled his leg tighter around him. Then, David took his turn.  “I’m sorry I panicked. I really liked yesterday. I liked getting to know a little bit about each other like we did. I read you being uncomfortable yesterday as you regretting what we did.”

Patrick hesitantly began to ask. “David. Did you have someone in your past who…”

“No, Patrick. We aren’t going to talk about our past relationships.” David interrupted.

“I don’t want to know names. I don’t want details. I’m just asking. Was there a straight guy in your past who didn’t like it? I don’t know why you’re so worried I will regret this.”

“Hmmm. Well… Yes? I mean, I’ve been with… people… who wanted to try it out. But I knew they were just trying it… experimenting. We were just spending a moment together and that’s what I knew it was. So… it wasn’t upsetting that they decided… that it wasn’t … their cup of tea.”

“So, why are you so concerned that I’m going to…”

“Because I don’t want this to be an experiment, Patrick.” David cut him off.

Patrick reached his hand up to touch David’s face. “It’s not an experiment to me. This is a relationship, David. We started as friends and now we’re building it to … more. And, I do not feel like I’m experimenting with you. I’m learning with you, learning what you and what I … want. Is … is that ok?”

“Mmm-Hmm.” David murmured as he began to kiss Patrick on the neck just below the ear.

“Ok.” Patrick said. “Now you. Why were you so upset that you couldn’t sleep last night? Why were you so upset that you were in this store before I was, this morning?”

“I was afraid I pushed you to do something you weren’t ready for yesterday. I shouldn’t have put my hand under your thigh or lay my head on your lap. I pushed you.” David admitted.

“Oh, David. No. That was all me. You let me do what I wanted, and you were so patient with me to let me do it. I’m sure it felt awkward for you. To act like touching me was not ok. After we did what we did, it seemed like an immature rule to say you couldn’t touch my dick, but I can rub all over you and cum in my pants and make you do the same.” 

“Patrick. This three-day-old relationship is the healthiest start to a relationship that I’ve ever had. I plan to follow you into this at your pace. I’m afraid if I don’t, I’m going to mess this up. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Ok. David. Ok. You’re not going to mess this up. WE aren’t going to mess this up. We are just going to keep moving forward and talking when we are worried. Ok?” Patrick said.

He turned his head toward David and kissed his cheek. He leaned his head back onto David’s shoulder. He dropped his hands to rub David’s legs that were wrapped around him.

“Mmm-hmm.” David hummed into Patrick’s ear. He loosened his arms that were holding Patrick tightly. He ran his hands over Patrick’s chest while he kissed his neck.

Patrick, eyes closed. He exhaled and let out the stress.

“I’m going to unbutton your shirt, unless you stop me.” David whispered.

Patrick kept his hands on David’s legs, rubbing them in a steady rhythm.

David did what he’d longed to do for weeks. One. By. One. He. Unbuttoned. Patrick’s. Blue. Shirt. And then tugged on the shirt so it untucked from his jeans. David’s hands felt every inch of Patrick’s chest. He ran his thumbs over Patrick’s nipples. He sucked on his earlobe and kissed his neck. David ran his hand low on Patrick’s abdomen. He slid one finger just under the waist of Patrick’s jeans. Just to tease the skin there. Then he moved his hands back up his chest.

Patrick moved to sit up and turned to David. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck and drew him into a deep, wet, searching kiss. He put his hands under David’s sweater and pulled the sweater off. He laid it carefully on the coffee table.

Patrick put his hands on David’s chest. He leaned in to kiss him. “I can’t stop thinking about your chest, David. Your chest hair. I… I didn’t know what to imagine before. Now that I have seen it and touched it… touched you. I can’t get it out of my mind. I like it a lot.”

He kissed David along the jaw and up his neck to his ear. “I want to do it again. Is that ok?” He whispered into David’s ear.

“M’Hmm.” David said. Turning his head away from Patrick to give him access to his neck.

“Will you lay on top of me? I want to feel you on top of me, I want to hold your weight on me.” Patrick said quietly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” David said in a low voice. He kissed Patrick and pushed him back onto the couch. It was a tight fit for two grown men, but they made it work as best they could. David used his forearms to hold himself over Patrick, while he pushed their groins together. Patrick brought his knees up and wrapped himself around David.

“I’m not sure this is going to work, Patrick.” David told him. We have some very different clothes on than we did yesterday. “We can do this, but it isn’t going to feel the same.” He kissed Patrick’s neck, his chest.

“I know. I know.” Patrick murmured.

“It’s ok. It’s good. It’s just going to be different. OK?” David assured him.

They went at a rhythm that felt good to them both. Patrick reveled at the feeling of David on top of him. David was turned on by feeling Patrick’s legs wrapped around him.

Patrick came in his pants. His legs held David in a vice grip. His fingers dug into David’s ass. As he came, he moaned and quietly said, “David. David. I want you so bad.”

David smiled at him. “Soon, Sweetie. Soon.”

++++++ 

Patrick drove David home. In an effort to not get the attention of his family, they sat in the car, lights off, at the end of the parking lot.

“I’m sorry you didn’t….” Patrick made a motion with his hands – made a fist with one hand and hit it with the palm of his other hand. David was learning this was Patrick’s hand symbol for having sex. In this case, David was reading the sign language as Patrick saying that David didn’t come. He thought it was sweet that Patrick was uncomfortable using the words.

“No. No reason to be sorry. I had a good time. Don’t worry about me. I have plenty of Patrick fantasies to take care of myself.” David teased.

“Fantasies?” Patrick blushed.

“Oh yes. Someday, I’ll have to tell you about them.”

Patrick reached over to David and pulled him in for a kiss. “Can I take you out on a date tomorrow? Dinner? Maybe something after?”

“That would be lovely, Patrick.  Let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

Patrick drove up closer to David’s door.

“I hope you sleep better tonight.” He told David.

“I will. Thank you.” He pulled Patrick in for a kiss. “Text me when you’re home safe, Sweetie.”

++++++

David sat on the end of his bed waiting his turn. Alexis was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He laid back on his bed, legs still hanging off. He was tired. Having not slept the night prior, he could not keep his eyes open. He fell asleep.

“David! David!” Alexis kicked at his feet. “David!” She swatted a hand at his stomach.

“What!?” David shot back.

“Your phone. It is buzzing. Make it stop.” The room was dark. Alexis must have come out of the shower and left David half laying on his bed, asleep.

David checked the time. It was nearly midnight. Patrick had dropped him off hours before. He grabbed his phone and responded to Patrick.

++++++

_You (7:04 pm):_

‘I’m home.’

 

_You (7:30 pm):_

‘You ok?’

 

_You (8:14 pm):_

‘Hoping nothing is wrong. Please let me know.’

 

Patrick didn’t exactly worry. He knew he watched David go into the room. He assumed something was going on in the Rose family that was keeping David from his phone. He laid back on his bed. He was very tired. He fell asleep.

 

His phone buzzing woke him.

_David aka Babe (11:49 pm):_

‘Sorry, Patrick. I fell asleep.’

 

_You (11:50 pm):_

‘That’s ok. You were exhausted. I fell asleep too.’

 

_David aka Babe (11:50 pm):_

‘Sleep well, Sweet Patrick.’

 

_You (11:50 pm):_

‘I meant it. I want you.’

 

_David aka Babe (11:50 pm):_

‘I know. Soon. When we’re both ready. Not a moment before.’

 

_You (11:50 pm):_

‘Tomorrow, a date. An old-fashioned date.’

 

_David aka Babe (10:51 pm):_

*Kissing face emoji* ‘Good night.’

 

_You (11:51 pm):_

‘Night, Babe.’


	4. This is Going to be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's first real date night after getting together is thwarted in order to boost the spirits of David's sister. Patrick becomes mesmerized by the rings. David talks with Mrs. Brewer. Patrick runs a personal errand. Someone (unsurprisingly) wears tighty-whities. David has a special conversation with a new friend. And, they both decide that this is going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 4.01 and 4.02. 
> 
> I wrote the ring stuff months and months before the proposal aired and just squealed with delight over their significance. I know all of us love those rings, so they play a big part of their relationship in my season 4 work. I love those damn rings. 
> 
> The Mrs. Brewer bit was added in recent edits after "meet the parents" aired. 
> 
> Posting a bit earlier in the week than typical because of the season 5 finale that aired this week. I think, if you're like me, you have a lot on your mind and want to read something. So here is my next step in my season 4 meanderings. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> ++++++++

 

While David balanced the register, Patrick locked the doors, emptied the trash bins, and tidied up the restroom. They met at the front door to leave.

“All good?” Patrick asked.

“Yes. All done for the day. Looking forward to tonight.” 

They stepped out of the store. Patrick locked it up. “Pick you up at 6:30. I’m going to go for a run.”   
  
“So much energy.” David teased. He kissed Patrick on the cheek, and they headed in separate directions to walk to their homes to prepare for their date.

++++++

Patrick ran his pattern around and through town. He hadn’t exercised in a few days – since David’s birthday. He felt good after the run and hot shower. He thought about David as he walked into his room, towel wrapped low around his hips. He heard his phone buzz.

_David aka Babe (5:59 pm):_

‘Sorry. Don’t be mad. I have to cancel.’

 

_You (5:59 pm):_

‘What’s wrong?’

 

_David aka Babe (5:59 pm):_

‘Alexis is not doing well.’

 

_You (6:00 pm):_

‘She sick?’

 

_David aka Babe (6:00 pm):_

‘No. Just super sad.’

 

_You (6:00 pm):_

‘What happened?’

 

_David aka Babe (6:00 pm):_

‘Ted hired her replacement at the clinic. She’s in a real funk.’

 

_You (6:01 pm):_

‘Would it help if we took her out? Get her mind off it?’

‘Or does she need to pop a pill, cry for a bit, and fall to sleep early?’

 

_David aka Babe (6:01 pm):_

‘Don’t knock that remedy. It has served me well over the years.’

‘Are you serious about taking her out?’

 

_You (6:01 pm):_

‘Of course. If it would help her.’

 

_David aka Babe (6:01 pm):_

‘Let me talk to her. Just a sec.’

 

 

Patrick pulled on his clothes and waited.

 

 

_David aka Babe (6:05 pm):_

‘She’s perked up. She’s getting ready.’

 

_You (6:05 pm):_

‘Great. 6:30 still ok? Or do you two need more time. Two of you primping for a date in front of one mirror may take more time?’

 

_David aka Babe (6:05 pm):_

‘Oh, there’s no messing with this perfection.’

*David sent a selfie of himself*

 

_You (6:06 pm):_

‘Might as well ask Stevie. Make it a foursome’

 

_David aka Babe (6:06 pm):_

‘Already did. Stevie wants no part of trying to cheer up Alexis, even if there are drinks involved.’ *Man shrugging emoji*

 

_You (6:06 pm):_

‘See you in a bit.’

 

_David aka Babe (6:06 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (6:07 pm):_

‘David’

 

_David aka Babe (6:07 pm):_

‘You’re a very kind person.’

 

_You (6:07 pm):_

‘Go finish getting ready. You have a hair out of place. Right there.’

*Patrick sent David the selfie David had just sent him – but he had circled, in red, a stray hair that was sticking out and not settled in with the rest.*

 

_David aka Babe (6:07 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji* ‘I take it all back’

 

_You (6:08 pm):_

‘Go. See you soon.’

++++++ 

After dinner, they decided to see a movie. Patrick knew that he was powerless as a decision maker in this scenario. There is no way that David and Alexis would be willing to see anything he was remotely interested in seeing with two different romcoms being offered. He just waited patiently with his hands in his pockets while they decided. Then he went up to the counter and bought three tickets.

He followed them to the concessions area where there was a whole conversation about what to buy.

“David, we could share popcorn.” Patrick said.

Alexis turned around and looked at Patrick with a look of what could only be described as glee in her eyes. “I want to watch this.” She said.

“I am not sharing popcorn. I do not share popcorn. First, I don’t know how much you eat, and I do not want to end up eating the dregs on the bottom of the container. Second, if you are a finger licker, then I am going to be eating popcorn you touched after you licked your fingers. That’s a lot of germ sharing.”

Patrick grinned and tilted his head. “Haven’t we already shared some of those germs, though?”

“It’s not the point, Patrick. I just don’t like to share popcorn.” He said.

“Ok. Ok. That’s fine. So, you want a popcorn?”

“And some gummy bears. I need something sweet and chewy.”

“Ok. Popcorn and gummy bears.” Patrick said. He knew that would not be all.

“And a soda.” David added.

“OK. Popcorn, Gummy Bears. And a soda.” Patrick said with a grin. He knew David. Knew there would be more.

“…and maybe something chocolate…” David continued to think about his options.

Patrick paid after they put in all of their requests. With food and drinks in hand, they made their way to their seats.

Patrick hadn’t been in this theater before and he was happy to see that even though it was an older theater, they had modern seats that reclined. David sat himself between Alexis and Patrick. He leaned into Patrick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in his ear, “Thank you. She’s so much happier than she was earlier tonight.” 

Patrick whispered back, “I’m happy she’s better. I’m sad I won’t get to feel you up during the movie.”

Still whispering, “News flash, Mister. I don’t get handsy during a Reese pic. I watch with full attention.”

“Even if I said I want to wrap my hand around your dick and…,” Patrick pulled David’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked it.

“Ok. Now I’m regretting having a sister at all.” David whispered.

“David! Secrets don’t make friends.” Alexis said as she swatted her brother’s arm. “Patrick, play this trivia with me.”

“Sorry. Alexis. We were just talking about an order at the store. We will leave the shop talk until later.” Patrick said.

They settled in and answered the trivia questions on the screen while they waited for the movie to start. When the lights went down and it started, David moved the arm rest that was between he and Patrick so that he could scoot closer to him. He munched his popcorn and was completely tuned in to the screen.

Part way through the movie, he turned to Patrick and whispered. “Do you have any more popcorn? Mine’s gone.”

“Ummm. Yeah.” Patrick whispered back. “But you don’t like sharing?”

David growled.

Patrick grinned and handed over his half-eaten popcorn. To his credit, when he opened his gummy bears, David offered a handful to Patrick.

Midway through the movie, when the “Conflict” was in high swing, David reached over to hold Patrick’s hand. Patrick studied David’s hand. He looked at his long fingers and the rings on them.

Patrick kept his eyes on David’s hands and rotated the rings on his fingers. He pulled the rings off and put them back on. David had worn the rings since the day they met. Patrick had never seen him without at least one or two of them on his hand. He figured there was a story behind them. For Patrick, they were a sexy reminder of David’s individuality.

He loved these rings on David’s hands. He liked that some days there was one on each finger. Patrick arranged them one on each finger. He liked that some days there were two rings on two fingers. Patrick arranged them in that way. He took them off and put them back on in different arrangements. He put a couple of the rings on his own fingers and looked at his hands. They didn’t look as good on Patrick. He put them back on David.

He stole a glance at David and realized he was being watched. David had stopped watching the movie and was watching Patrick, with a small, sweet smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Patrick. A short, sweet kiss. He turned back to watch the movie, keeping his hand at Patrick’s disposal for whatever it was he was doing with David’s hand and rings.

Movie over, Patrick ushered the siblings out to the car. Somehow, they’d found a way to start bickering the moment the movie was over. “Yes, David. This _was_ better than Legally Blonde.”

“Stop. Legally Blonde stands the test of time and is a perfect movie. So perfect that the sequel stands up as well. This one was good, but it won’t stand the test of time like Elle Woods. Mark my words.” David said as they got in the car.

While Patrick drove them down the highway toward Schitt’s Creek, David reached over and put his hand on Patrick’s thigh. The slight and possessive move made Patrick’s heart thump in his chest.

“Patrick.” Alexis said from the back seat. “Thank you for tonight. It was nice to go out.”

“I’m happy you came with us. Alexis. You’re welcome any time.”

“Well. Not ANY time.” David added humorously with a smile to his sister in the back seat.

When they pulled up to the motel, Patrick turned the car off and got out of the car to open the door for Alexis. “Good night, you cute little button face.” She said as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She went to her room.

Patrick got back in the car, where David still sat.

“I think I regret bringing her. I think I may have missed out on some fun tonight.” David said with a wry smile.

“Nah. You never regret doing something nice for someone, David.” Patrick said.

David leaned over and kissed Patrick. A long, deep, wet kiss. He turned Patrick’s head so he could kiss him under the ear on his neck. “You do a lot of nice things for a lot of people, Patrick Brewer. When are you going to let me do some nice things to you?”

Patrick actually moaned as he kissed David on his neck. “I’m ready, David. I’m ready when you are.”

“Well, then.” David whispered in his ear. “Tomorrow is going to be a fun day, but tonight is going to be difficult to get through. I know what I’m going to do in the shower tonight.”

Patrick took David’s face in his hands and kissed him.

He waited until he saw David go into his room before he started his car to head home.

++++++ 

David did exactly what he told Patrick he’d do in the shower. When he got out of the bathroom, Alexis was in her bed, under her covers, flipping through her phone.

“David. Thank you.” She said quietly.

David brought both of them a glass of water. He put hers on her side of the bedside table.

“It was Patrick. He offered and he paid.” David said.

“Yeah. But thanks. You could have said no.” She said.

“You going to be ok?” David asked. He was turning off lights and pulling back the covers on his bed.

“Yeah. Just had a bit of a regret..? I know I could have stayed there to work? I liked working with him.” She said.

“I know. But… I think you’re right. There’s something out there better for you.” David offered.

His phone buzzed. He ignored it.

“I hope so. I mean… I’m trying to not be jealous of you right now, David.”

“I _am_ kind of a big deal right now.” David said with a smile and a shake of his head.

Alexis made a sound. “David!”

His phone buzzed, again. He ignored it, again.

“I know, Alexis. I know.”

“David. Get your phone. Your little button face is trying to get your attention, and I need my sleep.”

Alexis rolled over with her back to David and listened to him have his nightly text with Patrick before he put his phone down and they both went to sleep.

++++++

David rang up the two older ladies who had driven in from Elmdale. They had heard that the store carried the Body Milk from Terri and Amy’s goats. He, of course, used the opportunity to call to Patrick who was in the back office. “Patrick, come meet our new friends.”  
  
Patrick came out from behind the curtain to meet the two new customers. He smiled at them as David introduced them. “Ms. Bea, Ms. Sarah… this is Patrick. He, too, likes the Body Milk…”

Patrick was never going to live down the Body Milk. He smiled graciously and thanked the ladies for coming in. He offered to walk them to their car and carry their bags. He held the store door for them and when they were outside they each took him by the arm as he took them to their car, opened their doors, and helped them in. David watched from the door. David was both amused and smitten.

For lunch they ate leftover lasagna that Ray had made. “David, I’ve got to be gone for a bit this afternoon. You good closing up the store?”

David was disappointed. He had thought they’d spend the evening together after Patrick’s declaration of wanting to move ahead. “M’Kay. That’s fine.”

“I’ll be leaving around 3. I should be back by 5. But wanted to know if you could close up. I’ll come here. We can still… you know.” He blushed.

“Well. If you’re not leaving until 3, you can still do the afternoon coffee run.” David fluttered his eyes at Patrick.

++++++

The store’s phone rang. David picked it up.

“Rose Apothecary. This is David. How may I help you?”

“Hi, David. This is Marcy Brewer.”

“Hi, Mrs. Brewer. How are you today?”

“I’m well, dear. How are you boys doing?”

“We’re doing well. Patrick’s not here. He’s…out running errands.”

“Well, I probably should have just called him on his cell phone, then. I’m sorry to have bugged you.”

“It’s never bugging us when you call us at the store. It is always nice to talk with you. Do you want me to have him call you?”

“No. I will just call his cell. You have a good day, Dear.”

“You too, Mrs. Brewer.”

++++++ 

 

_Patrick (4:22 pm):_

‘I know it’s early, but do you want me to bring dinner?’

 

_You (4:22 pm):_

‘Where are you?’

 

_Patrick (4:22 pm):_

‘Elmdale.’

 

_You (4:23 pm):_

‘Why?’

 

_Patrick (4:23 pm):_

‘Tell you later. Do you want me to bring dinner?’

 

_You (4:24 pm):_

‘Sure. What do you want?’

 

_Patrick (4:24 pm):_

‘Fried chicken?’

 

_You (4:24 pm):_

‘OMG! Yes! With every possible side that they have! Sounds good!’

 

_Patrick (4:24 pm):_

‘Rather have grilled chicken?’

 

_You (4:24 pm):_

‘Oh, stop it!’

‘Did your mom get ahold of you?’

 

_Patrick (4:25 pm):_

‘Yup. She call there?’

 

_You (4:25 pm):_

‘Yes. She’s a nice lady.’

 

_Patrick (4:25 pm):_

‘What did you talk about?’

 

_You (4:26 pm):_

‘Nothing. Just told her you were out running errands, because I don’t know where you are.’ *Thinking face emoji*

 

_Patrick (4:26 pm):_

‘Be back soon. Will fill you in.’

 

_You (4:27 pm):_

‘Ok. Be safe.’ *Kissing face emoji*

++++++ 

David finished up totaling the register receipts and balancing the day. He put everything in the safe, washed the day off his hands, and poured himself a glass of wine. He heard Patrick come in.

Patrick put the food on the table and David brought him a beer. He gave him a peck on the cheek. Patrick moved to sit down and David stopped him. “Hands.”

Patrick grinned and left to go to the restroom. David went through the bag of food and set out all the glorious sides Patrick bought. So. Many. Sides. He hoped there was enough for Patrick.

“This looks good. Thank you.” He told Patrick when he returned to the table. “Do you want to tell me why you were in Elmdale?”

“I just went to get tested. No biggie.”

David stopped what he was doing and put his hands in his lap.

He looked at Patrick.

He worked to not allow anything he was thinking cross his face.

“Oh. O’Kay.”

Patrick put food on his plate.

He said nothing.

“Everything ok?” David asked.

“You know how it works. Preliminary was fine. But not everything is answered immediately. They’ll let me know.” Patrick said. He offered the container of chicken to David.

David took the container and sat it down.

“Is it your birthday?”

Patrick grinned but did not make eye contact. “No.”

“Are you concerned that there is something to worry about?” David asked.

“Nope.” Patrick shook his head and scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate. This plate of carbs was going to cause him to go workout tomorrow.

“O’Kaaayyy.” David said slowly.

Patrick stopped fixing his plate and looked at David. “If we’re going to do what I want us to start doing, I want to be sure it’s all good. You did already, right?”

David grinned widely. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“Ok. Let’s eat.” Patrick said.

David’s stomach leaped up to his chest.

++++++ 

Patrick took the empty containers outside to the dumpster; because, David was worried they would stink up the store. He stopped in the restroom. Splashed cool water on his face. Washed the smell of fried chicken from his hands. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were about to do, but he was certain they were moving this forward tonight.

He shut the lights of the store off and double-checked that the back and front doors were locked. David had turned off the lights in the office with the exception of the desk light. It was still daylight outside, the room was not dark, but he knew it would get that way. Patrick was excited, and remarkably nervous. He pulled the curtain between the office and storefront closed.

Patrick noticed David was on the couch. He had Patrick’s phone in his hand.

“Why do you have a playlist on your phone titled DAVID?” he asked Patrick.

“David. Why do you have my phone? That’s private.”

“I was going to play some music. I wanted to play something you liked. Tell me about this DAVID play list.”

“It’s… umm. It’s just… songs that I connect to … ummm… that make me think of you.” Patrick was embarrassed David found it. He had intended to rename it.

“I don’t understand why this song is on there. I don’t like that you have it on here.” David said.

“What song?”

“[The Best. Tina Turne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqDZOekUDzE)r. I want you to take this off this list.” David insisted.

“No.” Patrick said emphatically.

“No? Does what I want not matter?”

There was no clear way to answer that question without making this bigger than it was. “Listen, David. There’s a reason that song is on there. I want it on there.”

“Well, there’s a reason I want it off.”

“Ok.” Patrick nodded his head and sat down beside David on the couch. “Tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

“You saw me dancing to that song and you ran away.” David said abruptly.

“Yup. I did.” Patrick agreed.

“Take it off. I used to love that song. The more I think about it, the more I hate it. It makes me mad.” David said. To David, it was a connection to one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

“David. Stop. Listen to me.” He had to coax David to look at him. “David. Yes, I saw you dancing that day. Before I even knew what song you were dancing to, I saw you. And yes, I ran, but there’s more to it than that.”

“So, tell me. Tell me the whole thing.” David said. “Otherwise, we take the song off and neither of us ever play it again.”

So, Patrick told him. Told him about how the first few days he spent with David left him feeling things he’d never felt before and he didn’t understand, at first, what was happening. He didn’t understand why his stomach was turning flip-flops.

“You mean you had butterflies.” David corrected him.

“Ok. David. Butterflies. I don’t know any other grown man who says they have butterflies. But if you say that’s what I had, then yes. I had butterflies.” Patrick said; he did not hide the irritation in his voice.

David waved his hands between them as if to say _keep going_.

Patrick explained that during that first road trip he was turned on and had a hard-on for most of the trip home. “That night. That night when I got home, I touched myself, David. For the first time in a long time, I masturbated. I never did that much before because I never was aroused that much. But, that night….I touched myself and I thought about you.” Patrick shook his head and got quiet.

“What does this have to do with the song?” David prompted.

“If you remember, you texted. You hinted at wanting company that day at the store. I was scared, David. I had a lot of feelings and I was really confused. I decided to run instead. I ran and ended up in front of the store.”  
  
David interrupted him. “Yes. You saw me dancing like a fool and you ran away.”

“No. David. Look at me.” He held David’s hands in his and looked him in the eyes. “I stopped in front of the store and saw you. You were dancing. You were having the best time. You had nobody watching you, and you danced with abandon. You were full of joy. It was beautiful. I loved it…. And… I’m so embarrassed to say this. David, it turned me on. So. Much. And, then you turned around and saw me watching you. Your face changed, I could tell how embarrassed you were. You opened the door, I heard the song you were dancing to. And I knew that song brought you joy.”

“I invited you in, and you didn’t come in.” David said.

“David. I was in sweat pants. My dick was getting hard. I watched you take those gloves off. I was so turned on. And I didn’t understand why my body was reacting to you. I was so confused. I didn’t want you to see me with a hard-on. I didn’t know what to say to you. I was trying to figure out why I was attracted to you. So, yeah. I ran. I went home.”  
  
“So, when you said something came up and you had to go home…”

“My dick came up. And I had to go home. I worked on the farm, I thought about stuff. David, that song is important. If you weren’t listening to THAT song at THAT moment, you may not have danced. And if you were not dancing at the moment that I was standing out there, I might not have been faced with an overwhelming urge to go think things through.”

“And when I thought things through, I realized how much I wanted you. I realized all my life I was not seeing who I really am. I realized I’m gay, David. And I realized I wanted you. And I made the decision to come back to Schitt’s Creek and find a way to work myself into your world so I could be with you. And _I think_ THAT song, David, helped make it all happen.”

“Oh.” David was quiet. He had that small, crooked, closed-mouthed grin on his face.

“So, yeah. I’m keeping that song on my DAVID play list. And, if you don’t like it, don’t get into _my phone_ and play that playlist.” Patrick finished unwaveringly.

“You can keep it.” David said quietly, with a grin on his face.

“Are we done with this argument now?” Patrick asked.

“So….” David started another question.

“Oh god.” Patrick rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

“So… did you only want to be my business partner because you wanted to do naughty things with me?” David asked, coyly.

“No. David. I had worked with you for several days on your business plan and getting vendors lined up. I loved your idea for this business and that excited the business major in me. If I thought it was a bad idea, I may have still have wanted to do _naughty stuff_ with you, but I would have done it while keeping my other job. I promise.”

David grinned. “Ok.”

“Now, can we dance or something?” Patrick asked.

“One more question.”

“Jeeeeezus. David.” Patrick was nearing the end of his rope.

“What’s this song? I don’t know this song.” He turned on [Van Morrison’s _Into the Mystic_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbZf8GY1-Ag)

The first strums of the song came over the Bluetooth speaker and Patrick stood. He held his hand out to David. “Come dance with me and I will tell you the story.”

And as they danced, Patrick leaned his head on David and wrapped his hands around him to hold on to David’s back. He told him of how excited he was to get back to Schitt’s Creek, to David, when he left his parent’s house. He told him about how he turned on live streaming music when he hit the highway, and this was the first song that came on. “Just listen to the words, David.”

They swayed, they kissed. Their hands roamed.

Patrick put his hands under David’s sweater and pulled it up over his head. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of discovering David’s chest. He let his hands and face explore David, again.

He moved around to face David’s back. David stood still, his fingers twisted the rings on his hands while he felt Patrick behind him. Patrick ran his hands over David’s shoulders and down his arms. He kissed his back, his shoulders, the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his cheek against David’s back. He let his hands splay across David’s chest, run through his chest hair. He moved one of his hands to David’s crotch and he cupped him. He found his firm cock through David’s pants and he traced David’s shape with his fingers. Then, he moved back around to David’s front and faced him.

He took his time, again, exploring David’s chest.

David moved his hands to Patrick’s shirt buttons and slowly unbuttoned him. He slowly tugged Patrick’s shirt to untuck it. He ran his hands under his shirt, up his back. They just stood, touching each other.

David dipped his head to kiss Patrick and let his hands drop to Patrick’s belt. He slid his fingers just inside of the waist of his pants.

“This ok?” David asked in a low voice.

“Please. Yes, David. Yes.”

“Come over here.” David pulled him by the belt toward the couch.

“Tell me any boundaries now.” David said. “I’ll do my best.”

“Just hands? Is that ok?” Patrick asked.

“I promise.” David said.

He put his hands on Patrick’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. Deep. Probing. Wet. He let one hand drop to Patrick’s crotch. He wrapped his hand around him, over his jeans. Other than when he grabbed his ass during their romp in Patrick’s room, David hadn’t let his hands travel south of Patrick’s belt.

David, not a religious man, sent out a silent prayer to the universe that this all went well. He knew how important the next steps were to Patrick. He again reminded himself: _Don’t mess this up._

He sat down on the coffee table. He reached down and picked up Patrick’s feet one at a time to remove his shoes and socks. Patrick put his hands on David’s shoulders. David untied and took off his own shoes and socks.

While still sitting, he spread his knees and he pulled Patrick over to him. He unbuckled Patrick’s belt and pulled it slowly out of each of the loops. “To be honest? I’ve wanted to do that for almost as long as I’ve wanted to unbutton your shirt.” He said, looking up at Patrick with a grin.

Patrick had no words. He was blushing a beautiful shade of pink and looking at David with eyes that were growing darker by the minute.

David unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans and slowly, carefully, with a grin on his face, pulled down the zipper. He wasn’t sure if there was ever any gift he was more excited to unwrap.

He reached around Patrick and slid his hands into the back waist of his jeans, between his jeans and his underwear, and worked his hands around to slide them over Patrick’s ass and down his legs. Patrick stepped out of his pants. David grinned. He knew his man would be wearing a basic, sensible pair of white cotton briefs, and he was not disappointed. They were snug. He filled them out beautifully.

Suddenly feeling very exposed, Patrick pulled on David’s arms. “David. I don’t like being alone up here.”

They wrapped their arms around each other in a warm, tight, hug. Patrick kissed David along the collarbone, up his neck. Then Patrick slowly and deliberately moved his hands down David’s chest to the waist of his pants. Patrick was thankful that David wore simple black jeans today. Patrick liked the different styles David wore, but if he had to – in this moment – navigate some of those outfits, he wouldn’t have known how to undo them.

He took David’s actions as his cue on what to do. He unbuttoned and unzipped David’s pants. David pulled his own pants down and stepped out of them. Patrick stepped back and took in the sight of David’s tight, black boxer-briefs. He looked amazing.

Patrick stepped in closer, their bodies came together. The feeling caused a spark to fly through Patrick. He hoped he would never tire of this spark he was finally feeling.

“Ok. Patrick Brewer. What next?” David teased him as he nibbled on that area just under his ear. He knew that it drove Patrick crazy being kissed there.

“If I don’t sit down, I’m going to fall over.” Patrick blurted out. “I’m sorry. I’m just…” 

“Let’s sit you down, then.” David said.

They made out while sitting on the couch. David let his hand explore what Patrick had been worried about showing David. David was very pleased with what he felt. But he wanted to see it. He moved his mouth to Patrick’s ear. “I’m going to take the rest off now. You ok with that?”

“Yes. David. Please. I want you to touch me.”

Patrick helped David, they each tugged at Patrick’s underwear, lifting them over his cock and off his body. David knelt on the floor beside the couch as he pulled them off.

He sat on his knees beside Patrick and looked at his cock. It was thick, and the veins were strong. And it was pinkish-red, and angry and wanting attention. He was cut. He was long. He was standing at attention. And it took every ounce of David’s control for him to keep his tongue in his mouth.

“Patrick Brewer. We are going to have a problem here.” David put his elbow on the couch and rested his chin in his hand, looking up at Patrick.

Patrick’s eyes grew wide and looked at David, then to his dick, then back at David. “What? David?”

“The problem, Patrick, is that I’m not sure how I’m ever going to keep my mouth off of this spectacular beast.” David said with a smile.

“David.” Patrick said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He shook his head and shut his eyes in embarrassment.

“I want to know, Sweet Man, why _in the world_ you were worried about me seeing this beautiful thing?”

“David.” Patrick said again, this time gentler.

David sat back on his heels, and looked Patrick in the eyes. He began to pull his rings off. One. At. A. Time. He turned and put the four of them on the coffee table.

“David.” Patrick shook his head and bit his bottom lip. Patrick would later tell David that this simple move was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Then David held his hand up to Patrick.   
  
“I’m going to need you to mind your own business for a moment. I need to introduce myself to my new friend.”

David took his hand and wrapped it around Patrick’s cock. Confidently. Gently.

“Hello. We haven’t been formally introduced, though we have met in passing. My name is David. David Rose. And we are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together.”   
  
“David.” Patrick laughed. “David. Stop.”

David held a hand up to Patrick and gave him a growl. “Hush. You’re being rude. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

He turned back to Patrick’s cock. He stroked him.

“As I was saying. We’ll be spending a lot of time together. At first, we’re really just going to shake hands… like this… (David stroked him again), because _this guy_ …(He nodded his head toward Patrick) is a little nervous because you’ve never played with another boy before. He thinks you might be scared. It’s ok, though. We can just shake hands for a while.” He stroked him again.

“David.” Patrick grinned and shook his head.

“Shhhh.” David said to Patrick. “Not done yet.”

“So, just to let you know. After we shake hands for a while there will be other things. Like, I’m going to kiss you, and lick you, and suck you. I think you’ll _really_ like it. I think you’re going to like it so much, you’re going to want me to do it to you _a lot._ At least I’m hoping you do, because _I know_ I’m going to like it _a lot_.”

“David.”

“Also, you’re going to get to know someone who looks kind of like you. He belongs to me. You’re going to spend a lot of time together. I think you’ll be good friends.”

“Oh my god.” Patrick rolled his eyes and dropped his head back on the back of the couch.

“Patrick. Introductions are important. Just give me a moment, please.” David looked up, chin still in his hand, elbow on the couch. Other hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock.

“There’s something else we are going to do. It’s going to take _him_ (David nodded his head toward Patrick again) a while to get there. But it’s going to happen. I’m going to ask you to go somewhere that is dark, and tight, and warm. And you’re going to be scared at first, because it is a place you’ve never been. You’ve visited somewhere similar, but you didn’t like it so much. And, so you won’t be sure about this new place. But, I promise you, you are going to LOVE it. You are going to have _the most fun_. We’re going to play and you are going to have the time of your life.”   
  
David began to stroke Patrick’s cock. He knelt over him and looked closely at it while both his hands began to explore him, from head, to shaft, to balls. He let his hands roam and stroke.

David truly did have a problem. He was dying to wrap his lips around Patrick. He truly was beautiful, and David wanted to suck him. His mouth was already watering and he was licking his lips. He knew his own signs.

“We need to move, Sweetie. I need to move to do this. OK?” David sad, taking his hands off Patrick.

“Whatever you want.” Patrick said. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

David reached for his jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Patrick’s eyes widened. He shook his head. “David. What are you doing?”

“Calm down. It just makes a hand job nice for you. If you don’t want to use it, we don’t have to.” David said with a small laugh. “See? Just lube.”

“I’ve not used lube before.” Patrick said. “I didn’t realize.”

“What the fuck? You’ve never used lube before? Not even when you were alone?” David asked incredulously.

“No.” Patrick said sheepishly.

David felt guilty for being so blatantly shocked at Patrick not understanding the use of lube. “Well, we don’t have to.” David said.

“No. I’m mean yes. Yes, if you want to use it. Use it. Sorry.” Patrick fumbled.

“I just need to move you so that I can’t suck your cock. Because, Patrick, I won’t be able to keep my promise to you if I’m on my knees in front of you.”

If Patrick could blush more, he did. “Where do you want to be.”   
  
“The position we were in the other night.” David said, moving to the end of the couch, where he leaned against the arm of the couch and ran his right leg along the back of the couch, left leg off the couch, foot on the floor.

Patrick sat snuggling against him and leaned his back against David’s chest. David put a small amount of lube on his right hand, and held his left hand against Patrick’s chest.

They both held their breath.

When his lubed hand took hold of Patrick’s cock, Patrick let out a low moan and rolled his head back. David exhaled into Patrick’s ear. He kissed his neck, Patrick turned to kiss David. “Lube is good.” He smiled.

“Oh, Sweetie. Lube is our best friend from now on.” David said in his ear.

David worked Patrick’s cock like a pro. He stroked, he teased. He massaged his balls. He snuck his fingers just behind them to caress his taint. David longed to inch back further. He wanted to circle his hole, but he knew now was not the time.

While his lubed hand enjoyed every exquisite beautiful inch of Patrick, his other hand roamed over his chest. He toyed with his nipples, he massaged his arm. He found Patrick’s hand and their fingers intertwined.

As he stroked and kissed Patrick, David’s mind betrayed him and flashed back to his last sexual encounter – with Sebastien. They were in a similar position and David had an overwhelming feeling of gratitude for the man he was with tonight. This kind, gentle, smart, giving man who was trusting David as they entered this journey. In that moment, David let go of Sebastien and the hurt. He didn’t need to hold the hurt, because he had this. Now. Patrick.

He began to talk in a low, rough voice into Patrick’s ear.

“You are thick. And long. And so beautiful. I want to lick you, Patrick. I want to take you in my mouth and do things no man has ever done to you. I want to taste you.”

“David.” Patrick moaned.

“We can take however long you want. But… Patrick… I want you to fuck me. I want this big, beautiful, farmer’s cock to fuck me.”

“David.” Patrick said sharply. “David. I’m…”

“It’s ok. Follow it. Let it happen. I’ve got you.”

One of Patrick’s hands grabbed David’s free hand. The other wrapped up behind him to hold David’s head.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you Patrick. Are you thinking about fucking me right now?” David asked.

“I want… I want… David, I want you to do that to _me_. Oh God. David. I want to feel you inside of me. I want YOU to do that TO ME.” And Patrick reached the peak of the pleasure that David created in him. His body stiffened, his hands clutched David. And he came. And came. And came. Convulsions ripping through his body. “David. David Rose. Oh. My. God. David. Rose.”

As his body calmed, they sat in silence. David lightly kissing Patrick’s shoulder. Kissing his neck. Nuzzling his cheek.

They were silent while the music played. Patrick realized the Van Morrison song had been playing in a loop the whole time.

He looked down and realized he’d made a mess that was all over him, David’s hand, the sheet on the couch.

“Ok. We have to clean up here.” He said.

“Just stay right here a minute.” David said.

“Oh god, David. I’m sorry. Let me touch you. Let me help you.” Patrick tried to turn to see David.

David kept his hand splayed across Patrick’s chest. “No. Don’t move. No need. I’ve already… somewhere between you saying you wanted me to fuck you and you coming… you were writhing all over me back here. It was fantastic.”

Patrick was suddenly aware of the dampness behind him. “Yeah. I guess I feel that back there.”

“Sorry, I think I made a mess on your backside.” David grinned.

“I didn’t get to see you. Didn’t touch you.”

“We have all the time in the world. Tonight was a really good first step.” David said. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. David. I’m very good.” Patrick answered. “Are you ok?”

“Thank you. Oh, God, Patrick. Thank you.” David kissed Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m better than I’ve been in a very long time because of you.”

David sat up and used the sheet on the couch to wipe his hand and Patrick’s dick, and chest, and leg. Patrick leaned forward and David wiped down Patrick’s ass. My god they made a mess.

David stood at the sink and washed the lube off his hands. They quietly dressed themselves. David put a fresh sheet on the couch and balled up the dirty one to take back to the motel.

Patrick poured them each a drink. He handed David his glass of wine. Patrick sat on the couch with his whiskey. He put his drink down and picked up David’s rings from the coffee table. He reached over and picked up David’s right hand. He slid the rings, one-by-one, back onto his fingers. He looked up at David and saw that David was watching him.   
  
They shared a smile and leaned back onto the couch, leaning into each other. Bodies completely relaxed. Both content and happier than either had ever been.

 

Both thinking… _This is going to be good._

 

 


	5. Don’t Get Gross on Stevie’s Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With sexual tension at a peak and no alone time, David and Patrick are excited to learn they can stay at Stevie's. Of course the unexpected run-in with Jake causes a bit of consternation and a brief talk. But the need to "connect" outweighs everything else. Patrick worries he won't be good enough to stand out in David's long line of partners. And then Patrick blows David's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during, and after episode 4.02
> 
> None of you are going to want to take the time to read notes here, so I will just say - I'll talk to you in the comments section where I imagine you'll have a thing or two to say. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> ++++++

 

Patrick hadn’t been so frustrated in all his life. Of course, he’d never wanted sex so much in his life. That night in the back room woke him up mentally and physically and he wanted more. He felt like a starving man standing outside of a buffet that was created just for him – only he wasn’t allowed to taste it, or even see what was on it.

He replayed the night in his head a hundred times. Why didn’t he insist on touching David, seeing David? He let David focus on him and, in doing so, missed an opportunity of his own.

The rational side of Patrick knew that it was ok and he would, in time, do and see what he wanted with David. And, his rational side kept telling him, it had only been two weeks since David first kissed him. His rational side tried to tell him that they had all the time in the world. His rational side tried to repeat _good things come to those who wait_.

The hormonal side of Patrick was impatient and frustrated with life happening to them over the past week… no… nine days. NINE DAYS! Nine days with only kisses and a few dances to tied him over. They had a couple of light make-out sessions to get them through, but nothing to help either of them at a level they were craving. His hormonal side wanted his rational side to go to hell. Because he was horny – all the time.

The romantic side of Patrick was loving the phone calls and the texts that they were exchanging every night that they were apart. The romantic side of him was very aware that these were sweet and precious times that were forming the foundation of their relationship. And, it was all building the tension and that tension would not last forever.

Patrick was also aware that since life was happening, there was no pressure on him to slow things down. No pressure on David to slow down for Patrick. Even so, he was ready to get this show on the road.

The last nine days were rough. He was frustrated when his cousin called to ask him to come home to the family gathering last weekend. Patrick wanted to say no, but knew that if they were asking him to come, they wanted him there. He didn’t like to let people down. Brewers don’t let people down. That’s what his dad, Clint, always taught him.

His family had accepted his move to Schitt’s Creek, even though they didn’t understand it. And this was the first big gathering since he’d left. So, he begrudgingly packed a weekend bag, kissed David goodbye, and went to spend time with them. Being there was fine, of course he had fun with his family. But he spent much of his time on his phone texting with David, or stealing away into a private space and calling David. While there, he didn’t talk to anyone about David, other than to talk about the store. The business. This was all too new to talk about. He’d tell them about David later, when he was surer of their relationship.

David and Patrick tried spending time together at Patrick’s place, but Ray was very needy over the past week. He had a lot paperwork he wanted Patrick to focus on, a lot he wanted to talk about. They truly couldn’t find any time alone together there.

Patrick tried to be understanding when David needed to spend time with Stevie and his family. Patrick wished they’d timed it better so that when he was gone, David did those things, but he knew that you can’t orchestrate everyone else’s lives around your own needs and desires.

And, of course, the store was doing great. So great that there was no time to sneak into the back room and do anything other than make out a little.

So help him, if he didn’t get his hands on David’s dick soon, he was going to explode.

++++++ 

As he walked to the store, David thought about it, _again_. The wait was killing him. Literally killing him. He wasn’t sure how they were going to be able to be intimate again. It had been over a week – _nine fucking days_ to be exact – since they had that magnificent night in the back room.

There had been the night that he had promised to have dinner and hang out with Stevie. He was working hard to not neglect that friendship because of his newly found relationship with Patrick. Stevie had been very understanding of him being gone to be with Patrick. He wondered why she hadn’t pressed him more to spend time together like they used to.

There were the two nights that Patrick had to go home to his parents’ house for some sort of family thing. There was the night David’s parents insisted on the Rose family meal time and conversation. There were a couple of nights in there where David went to have dinner and watch television with Patrick and Ray. Ray never left them alone at all. On one of those evenings, they had gone up to Patrick’s room for some privacy and as soon as they were deep into a necking session, Ray entered the room without knocking to tell them that the cookies he made were out of the oven. It was hard to be angry when he had hot, homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Had there been a lull in customers at the store, they might have had some time in the back room, but the store had never been busier. David knew he should be grateful for that, but he would have gladly given a day’s profits and shut the store down just to get to touch him again. Patrick had yet to touch his cock and, ever since their time together, David couldn’t stop thinking about being on his knees in front of him and making Patrick thankful that he chose to be with him.

 _Damnit._ That night on the couch taunted him. Finally getting to see Patrick. Touch Patrick. His little farmer was not so little. David wanted that dick. He wanted it in his mouth. He wanted to feast on it. He wanted to ride it. He wanted to be tamed by it. David had all kinds of plans for that big, beautiful beast….and Patrick, too.

And now… now he was also having to deal with Alexis being PREGNANT! What _the fuck_ was she thinking!? This could not be happening, could it? _I mean, it is the last thing I need in my life._

++++++

“Ok, seriously, you do the balancing. You are faster and you don’t make mistakes when you go fast. If I do it, I will make mistakes.” David said in a rushed tone. “I’ll go empty the trash, and lock everything up.”

“Calm down, David. We have all night. We are going to have all night together. Just calm down.” Patrick said. Inside he was a wreck. He – honestly? – was so worked up he wanted to just lock the door and do whatever it was they were going to do here in the office, because this is the first night in NINE DAYS they were in here alone with no commitments to friends, family, or … Ray. But with this offer Stevie gave them this afternoon, their evening opened up to a world of possibilities. _A whole night together!_

“David. Did you talk with her? Does she have ground rules for us using her place?” Patrick asked while he added up the numbers on the paper in front of him. He didn’t want to piss off David’s best friend because he did something he shouldn’t do in her apartment.

“The only thing she said was that she didn’t want us ‘to get gross on top of the comforter’ and that she wanted us to change the sheets. I’m supposed to bring the ones we use to the motel and put them in the washer. She has clean ones from the motel to make the bed with when we’re done.” David said, mater-of-factly.

The thought made Patrick blush and he stopped counting the figures in front of him while he thought about the implications of what David just said. He put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand. His mouth drew into a small grin as he thought about touching David tonight, the way he’d been dreaming about touching him.

“Patrick! Work! Let’s get out of here.” David urged.

“David, how about you go home and get ready and I’ll come get you. Should we grab something to eat first? Or…”  Patrick offered. Patrick, always a gentleman, thought it might be rude to just pick David up and go have sex. _Shouldn’t I buy him dinner first?_

“Ok. I told her we’d get there at 7. So, you come get me in an hour and we’ll go eat some dinner before we head over there.” David gave Patrick a kiss and left Patrick to the books while he walked home to the motel. _Don’t mess this up, David. If Patrick wants to eat first, let him eat._

Patrick finished balancing the register, made the deposit slip for the following day and put everything in the safe. And, then he made a beeline for the front door. He locked up and went home to get ready for his night with David.

++++++ 

_Fuckinnnngggg shit. Jake._

David tried to keep his cool when he saw Jake come in. It’s not that he cared at all that Jake was in his presence. He had no love lost there.

But he was really annoyed that

 – one – Stevie had not been honest with him about continuing to see Jake ( _I knew it. I knew she was lying.),_ and

 – two – Stevie and Jake continued to be a thing… ( _because if we are being honest, Stevie is not his type)_ , and

– three – all of this was unfolding in front of Patrick… and David _did not_ need Patrick to be thrown off by meeting one of his exes… especially on _THIS_ night.

 

 It was bad enough that David was worried Patrick would get the Stevie/David thing in his head and not be ok being together tonight in her space.

++++++

At first, Patrick was amused. Stevie had clearly thought this guy was going to meet her outside, and… _did he just call her_ _Pony_?  He was watching with amusement.

Until the guy knew David.

Until the guy _kissed_ David.

 _What the?_ _Why is he telling David he looks good? That’s not ok for him to do._

After he kissed David, David latched on to Patrick. Patrick supposed he should have felt good about that, at least?

The guy noticed Patrick and asked who he was. Patrick watched David with interest as he struggled to find the words to introduce Patrick. He couldn’t do it. _I guess we aren’t using the word boyfriend, yet?_

“This … is… my…that’s…” David struggled as he kept his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and back.

“Patrick.” Patrick held out his hand and shook the guy’s hand.

“That’s Patrick.” David said awkwardly.

“And you are?” Patrick asked. He very much wanted to know who this douchebag was. Of course, he wasn’t going to give Patrick his name. What dick.

Wait. Did he just say… _After we all broke up? We all?_  
  
Patrick shifted away from David’s touch. He struggled to keep it in, and he couldn’t. “When…you say… we all broke up…” Nobody was talking to him. Nobody was listening to him. They were carrying on their conversation around him. He crossed his arms, leaned against the refrigerator and watched it unfold.

Did that guy just invite us to _join_ them? Patrick was dumbfounded.

They left, and the whiskey came out. Time to talk.

++++++ 

David was frustrated. It was bad enough that Patrick had to deal with knowing Stevie and David had been together a few times in the past. David thought he was handling it well. He knew that Patrick struggled with the Sebastien thing. Though it hadn’t come up since he was in town, David remembered vividly that even though they were only in a business partnership at the time, Patrick had clearly said he didn’t want to talk about Sebastien ever again. David was fine with that.

Now this.

He explained to Patrick that he had met Jake at a party and he invited David to come to his shop where he makes furniture.

“Wait.” Patrick stopped him. “This was _Jake_? The furniture maker, Jake? The Jake that Jamie had asked you about? The Jake that I asked you about on our first road trip?”

David raised his chin and shook his head. He averted his eyes. “I don’t recall….. that… being….something…we… discussed.”

“Yeah, David. I asked you who he was. You said he sold his stuff to a lot of people and his stuff wasn’t on brand for you… or something like that.” Patrick said.

“Well, that’s accurate. Wouldn’t you say?” David cuddled up to Patrick and nuzzled his cheek.

“I guess I was just wondering why you kept seeing him … after… you found out he and Stevie were….” Patrick made his symbol for sex, again. The palm of one of his hands smacking the end of the fist made with his other hand.

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Because… I was awash with poor decisions…”

“And?” Patrick asked.

“And, it is not a shock to my system to learn that someone I’ve been with wants to be with someone else, also.”

“And?” Patrick asked.

“… And…” David could not say _he was great in bed_. Could he? _No, he could not_.

“And… you go sit over by the bed. I’m going to refill our glasses.”

++++++ 

Patrick had a few more questions. Really it was just his insecurities coming out. If he were honest, he sometimes worried that he would never measure up to some of the people in David’s past. He knew he was a stronger, better person than…say, Sebastien. But, not knowing all of David’s former partners was intimidating. And seeing someone like Jake. My God. He was tall. And handsome. And smooth – albeit douchey. The bottom line in his insecurity – Patrick was inexperienced and wasn’t sure how he was ever going to make David happy in bed.

He realized, though, as they talked that this could lead to a conversation about his own past, and he really did not want to invite his history into this conversation on _this_ night.

“But, given that we only have the apartment for one night. Maybe, it’s best if we… lock that box up for now.”

++++++

They sat on the chest at the end of the bed, Kissing. Yes, they were going to lock that box up.

David stood to go turn out the overhead lights, the lamps in the corners of the room bathed the room in just enough glow.

David walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter back. Even though he was annoyed at Stevie for lying to him, he did not want to put up with her wrath over “being gross” on her comforter.  
  
Patrick downed his whiskey and walked over to David to take his glass, which still had a good swallow in it. Patrick swallowed the rest of that down, which made David grin. He took the glasses to the kitchen and met David back by the bed.

Patrick kicked off his shoes. David sat down on the side of the bed and untied his shoes and took them and his socks off. He pulled Patrick over to him by Patrick’s belt. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and ran his hands over Patrick’s ass. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops. He tossed his belt to the floor. He knew he could leave it in the loops and just let it be so it came off when he took off the pants. But, when you’re unwrapping a cherished gift, isn’t part of the anticipation the slow removal of the ribbon and bow?

Patrick pulled David to his feet and ran his hands under David’s soft, fuzzy sweater. He ran his hands up David’s back and then pulled his sweater up over his head. Patrick folded the sweater gently in half and laid it on the couch.

“Thank you.” David said quietly with a gentle smile.

Patrick went right back into David’s arms where he explored, as he loved doing, David’s chest. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. The flat, broad chest of a man under his hands. Under his cheek. It turned him on. He reached up to kiss David, sweetly, firmly on the mouth.

Patrick reached down and pulled his own sweater and t-shirt off. He unceremoniously tossed them to the floor with a grin. Then, he turned them so that Patrick’s back was to the bed and he sat down and spread his knees open. He pulled David over to him so that David stood between Patrick’s knees. He unbuckled David’s pants and slid his hands in under David’s underwear and hastily pulled David’s pants and underwear down his body.

“Oh! Ok!” David declared, a bit in shock that Patrick wasn’t leaving any article of clothing on him. David kicked the pants that had pooled around his feet to the side.

“I’ve waited a while for this David. I want to see…” As Patrick sat back up, he came eye-to-eye (so to speak) with David’s cock.

It wasn’t exactly fully erect yet, but it was well on its way.

Patrick froze. His hands resting on his knees.

David watched in silence the transformation on Patrick’s face. He had been grinning and joking around, and he suddenly turned very serious. His eyes grew darker. He pulled in half of his bottom lip and bit it. His hands moved slowly and solidly back and forth on his own denim-clad thighs. His breathing became shallow. He simply sat, staring at David’s dick.

“Patrick?” David said quietly.

“Yeah?” Without moving his head, Patrick looked up to David’s face.

“You ok?” David asked.

“Yeah.” Patrick shifted his gaze back to the dick in front of him. Still keeping his hands to himself.

David watched him with interest. And with fear. And with empathy. And with concern.  He wasn’t sure what the issue was, but he knew there was an issue.

_Ok. Don’t mess this up, David._

He grabbed Patrick’s hands and pulled him up. David tucked his hands into the waist of Patrick’s jeans. “What’s wrong, Patrick? Tell me.”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist.  He kissed David’s neck, up to his ear. Along his jaw.

“Tell me, Sweetie. Just get it out so it’s not sitting in your brain.” David whispered in his ear.

Patrick pulled David close so his mouth was near David’s ear. He said in a low voice. “When I touch you, you will be the first … guy… I’ve ever touched. No matter what happens, ever, I will remember this moment… for the rest of my life.”

“OhKaaay.” David responded quietly. With a grin on his face.

“I’m just… I’m … trying to figure out what I can do so that you will remember … me…this moment… for the rest of YOUR life.” Patrick finally got out the words that summed up his worry.

“Oh M’God, Patrick.” David pulled him close and held him tightly. Then he abruptly let him go. “Where’s your phone?”

“David.” Patrick said sharply. What would he need Patrick’s phone for? “We are not going to take a picture right now.”  
  
“Patrick, where’s your phone?” David demanded. He held out his hand.

Patrick reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone, and handed it over to David.

David opened up the music app and found the DAVID play list. He started the first song on the list. _The Best_. He put Patrick’s phone on the table beside the bed. He pulled Patrick to him.

“Patrick Brewer. Remember what you told me this song meant to you? I’ve always loved this song. It is now tied forever to you. My business. It is tied forever to you. This…. _thing_ between us?” He gestured with his hand waving between the two of them, “This is the healthiest relationship I’ve ever been in – in my _whole life_. Patrick, you are forever burned in my brain. This is an important night in both of our lives. Of course, I’m going to remember this moment forever.”

David couldn’t help the little sharp pain he felt when Patrick said _no matter whatever happens_. It was a reminder to David that Patrick knew what David knew. That this would probably, like all others before it, be a relationship that ends. He didn’t want to think about it ending before it really began.

He held Patrick’s face in his hands and he kissed him, deeply. It turned wet and messy. Their tongues exploring. David reached down and undid Patrick’s jeans. Patrick pushed his own pants down and kicked them off. For the first time, they stood together, completely unclothed. Patrick reached his arms around David and pressed his body to him. He felt their cocks, side by side, pressed between them. He rested his face against David’s neck.

“David?”

“Hmmm?”

“Nothing has ever felt as good as it feels to stand here with you like this.”

“It feels _very_ good.” David agreed. “I think we could do some things that will feel better.”

Patrick backed up to the bed and sat back down. He pulled David over to him. He reached out his hand and wrapped David’s dick with his steady, firm hand. He used his thumb to run over its head. He looked up at David and then back at his cock.

It was everything Patrick had hoped. It was solid, strong. Hard. He was cut. Thick. Long. It was slightly darker than David. His balls were tight. He was, unsurprisingly, very well groomed. And Patrick found himself a little taken aback at how much he wanted to put it in his mouth.

David watched Patrick watch himself stroking David. Then he saw Patrick’s tongue slowly come out of his mouth while he licked his lips. He knew what Patrick was contemplating. David held his breath as he watched Patrick lean forward and slowly lick the head of his cock. He watched him pull back and contemplate the taste of it.

David’s breath was coming in shallow gasps. His heart pounded in his chest. He watched as Patrick turned his head slightly and went in for another lick from a slightly different angle. While his hand slowly moved up and down David’s shaft, he used his tongue to trace the edges of the head of his cock. Just, calmly, exploring.

 _Fuuuuck_. David did not expect this tonight.

David fought the urge to put his hand on Patrick’s head. Instead he rested one hand on Patrick’s shoulder. He kept his other hand at his side.

Patrick then dipped his head slightly and pulled the tip of David’s cock into his mouth, really just the head, maybe slightly more. He began to suck. He kept his hand firmly on the rest of him and pumped four or five times. He then pulled back. He looked up at David with a look in his eyes that made David melt. David knew that Patrick had done what he wanted, but really all he could at that time. David loved every moment.

“Patrick. That felt so good. Please, come here and kiss me?” David said, giving Patrick an out.

Patrick stood and they kissed.

“I really want to get on the bed. Can we do that?” David asked.

They laid on their sides, facing one another. David reached over to initiate a kiss and before he knew it, Patrick was on him.

Patrick pinned David to his back, had maneuvered himself to lay on top of David between David’s legs. They rocked together for a moment, David drew his legs up and around Patrick. Their cocks rubbing together between the two men.

Then, Patrick abruptly moved to David’s side and pulled on his shoulder, indicating he wanted him to roll over.

“Sweetie. What do you want? What will make you happy. Just tell me.” David asked as he rolled over on his stomach.

Patrick, who was laying on his side snuggled up against David, began to kiss his shoulders. He put his mouth up against David’s ear and said in a low voice, “I want to touch you. You said I could touch all of you. Right? I just want to…explore...explore your body.”

“I’m _very interested_ in that activity. Anywhere you want. I’ll just be right here waiting.” David drew his hands up under his face and turned his head to the side, so he was looking at Patrick.

Patrick nuzzled his ear and then moved so he was laying half on top of David. He ran his hand over David’s shoulders. He ran two fingers down David’s spine. He sat up and straddled David. He sat low on David’s ass.

David let out a hushed, low moan, as his hard cock pressed into the mattress.

Patrick ran his hands up and down David’s back a few times, not really giving him a massage, but feeling every inch of his back. He knew he needed to move on, but as he rubbed David’s back, he was fascinated by it.

He finally moved down. He got off of David’s legs and spread them slightly to sit on his knees between them.  
  
David gasped.

Patrick put his hands on David’s ass and began to massage him. He applied light pressure at first as his fingers traced the line of his crack and the curve under each ass cheek. Then he grabbed both sides of him and massaged deeper. He let his thumbs separate him, allowing his hole to be exposed to Patrick.

 _What the fuck is this man doing to me?_ David thought _. Oh, MYGOD this feels so good._

David was using every ounce of energy he had to not thrust himself into the mattress and worked as hard at not arching his back so that his hole would get Patrick’s attention again.

As Patrick worked his way down David’s body, he spread him apart again. His thumbs came dangerously close to touching the rim of David’s hole.

David wondered if Patrick knew what he was doing. _Is this an innocent exploration? or is he teasing me?_

Patrick’s hands worked their way down David’s thighs and down his calves.

He moved himself to be beside David again. He playfully swatted David in the ass. “Roll back over for me, Babe.”

David did as he was told and his cock gave away every urge he was feeling. It was fully erect. Darker. Leaking. Begging for touch. Patrick seemed to not give it a second thought.

He moved to straddle David again. This time sitting high on David’s thighs. He bent forward and reached his hands up to David’s shoulders. He ran two fingers down to each of David’s nipples and circled them, He pinched them. He leaned in and licked each of them. While his hands inched lower, Patrick sat up. He ran his hands down David’s hips. Not stopping anywhere near his cock.

 _Is he really just exploring?_ David thought. It was, hands down, the most erotic seduction David had ever experienced. _This is going to kill me,_ David thought. _And it will be a sweet death._

Patrick moved again.

Patrick settled between David’s legs again, where he ran his hands down David’s thighs and shins. He put his hands under David’s knees and pulled up. David dutifully put his feet flat on the bed with his knees in the air.

Patrick ran his hands along David’s inner thighs. He lowered himself and, for the second time that night lightly licked the head of David’s leaking cock. _Fuuuck._

David watched Patrick sit back up as he was clearly thinking about what he was tasting.

Then Patrick lowered himself between David’s legs. He nuzzled David’s crotch – his cock and his balls. He smelled him. Rubbed his cheek on him. Then he flattened himself on the bed, David couldn’t tell what he was doing until he felt it. Felt his finger run a line from behind his balls, along his taint, and _circle his hole_. Then it moved back along the path from where it came. And then back to circle him.

“Oh god, Patrick.” David moaned. “Please, Patrick.”

“Please, what, David.” He said in a serious and very sexy voice.

“Please touch me. Patrick, Please touch me.” David said. “You’re driving me crazy. Fuck. Please touch me, Patrick.”

“I am touching you, David. Is this not good?” He asked.

“Patrick…”

Patrick moved away from what he was doing and David was instantly sorry to not have him toying with him anymore. He did however let out a deep groan when Patrick wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

“Do you want me to get lube?” Patrick asked.

“I… I don’t think there is going to be… time. I am so close, Patrick.”

“Show me, Babe. Show me how you want it.” Patrick, again on his side, half laid/half sat beside David, his right hand wrapped around David’s cock. David brought his right hand up and laid it over Patrick’s.  
  
He guided Patrick, hand over hand in stroking David’s cock. Once Patrick had established the pace, David dropped his hand. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

It took only a handful of pumps before David was bucking up into Patrick’s hand. Patrick increased the speed and tightened the grip he had on David.

David simply could not believe how good this all felt. His Patrick, who had been so shy about touching and firm about setting the boundaries was just using his fingers to circle David’s hole! _Oh, god_. The thought of it was sending David around the bend.

David was on the precipice of orgasm. “Patrick. Please don’t stop. Please keep going. I’m so close.” He didn’t trust that Patrick would keep going once he began to fall. He instinctively put his hand back up on Patrick’s again. Lightly, not to force him but to be ready if Patrick pulled back.

“There. Yes. There. Oh Fuck Patrick.” And then it happened. His body stiffened. Cum shot up to his chest and down over his cock – spilling over Patrick’s hands. And Patrick pumped him like a pro. No hesitation, just firm and constant pumping. _It was fucking perfect._

David put his hand firmly over Patrick to make him stop. “Ok. Ok, Patrick. Stop. Please.”

Exhale. Breathing.

Patrick leaned down to David’s face and they locked lips, kissing firmly.

They laid there, quietly, as David regained a regular breathing pattern.

It took some time to breathe again.

“Ok?” He asked David.

“More than Ok. You are fucking fabulous, Patrick Brewer.”

“Ok. What’s our protocol for clean-up, here? Or do we ignore this mess we just made.”

“Kleenex for a cursory clean. I have washcloths in my bag for more. I’m going to need to clean some of this out of my chest hair or it’s going to be in here forever.” David said with a chuckle.

Patrick pulled Kleenex out of the box and handed some to David and took some for himself to wipe his hand. “Stay put, I’ll get your bag.”  
  
“Don’t get in it. Just bring it over. It’s a personal space.” David said.

“Personal? Like my phone?” Patrick teased as he dropped the bag beside David on the bed.

David reached in and pulled out two wash clothes and handed them to Patrick. Patrick went to the restroom, washed his hands and then ran a cloth under very hot water. He wrung it out and brought it over to David. He gently and confidently wiped the cloth over David’s abdomen and then he took David’ right hand and wiped it. He went back to the sink, rinsed it out and laid it on the side of the sink.

David could not get over the change he was seeing in Patrick. He was confident, strong, and bold. He stood by the bed, fully erect. Gloriously masculine. He smiled down at David. Brown eyes dark with desire.

He held his hand up to Patrick, inviting him back into bed. “My turn, Patrick. Come on.”

Patrick laid down facing David and was soon pinned to his back by David. David leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks down Patrick’s chest. He was sure to start below the collar bone – after this morning’s hickey incident when David was properly chastised when Patrick said, “Never where people can see it, David. That’s just in poor taste.”

To which David replied, “I promise to only leave future hickeys where only you and I can see them.” And, oh, was he leaving them.

As he inched his way down Patrick’s abdomen, he found himself face to face with Patrick’s thick, erect, leaking cock. He lifted himself back up to be near Patrick’s face.

“Sweetie, please. Please can I lick you? I want to suck on you so badly.” He begged in Patrick’s ear.

“David. Yes. I thought you’d never ask. Please.”

David kissed him. Long, hard, probing and wet.

“Patrick, if you don’t like something, tell me to stop. I will. But…,” He made eye contact with Patrick, who kept averting his eyes. “Patrick. Please look at me.”

Patrick looked into David’s eyes.

“When you get ready to cum, you might feel like you have to stop because … well… for whatever reason. Please Patrick. Please don’t make me stop at that point. I want to have it in me, taste it, swallow it. Please, Patrick. You can make me stop any time before then, if you don’t like it. You can warn me if you want when it’s time. But please don’t make me stop then. I need to taste it. I need to.”

“David.” Patrick exhaled his name. He blushed a beautiful shade of pink and shut his eyes. “Ok.”

“Kiss me. Kiss me now. You may not want to later.” David gave him a deep kiss and Patrick probed his mouth with his tongue.

David quickly settled in between Patrick’s legs. He started at the base of Patrick’s cock and with a solid, long lick, ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. All the while, he looked up at Patrick.

Patrick could not take his eyes off of David. His mind flew back to the nights that he watched David lick an ice cream cone. Yes, this is definitely what Patrick was thinking of when he watched David do this to his cones.

David licked his head. He licked around his head. He licked from base to tip again. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit that was seeping the salty nectar he had longed to taste _. Fuck he tasted good_.

And then, he positioned his mouth over Patrick’s cock. He lifted his eyes so that he could see Patrick’s face. And he opened his mouth. He lowered his head to pull Patrick in, and in, and in. He pulled Patrick in as far as he could and then wrapped his tongue around him and he began to suck.

Watching his cock disappear into David’s mouth was maybe one of the sexiest things Patrick had ever seen. He had nearly the whole thing in his mouth. He felt the head of his dick press against the back of David’s mouth. Patrick had never felt anything like it. He wanted to continue to watch, but his eyes were rolling back into his head. He threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned a deep moan.

He reveled in the feeling as David massaged his balls and played with his taint. He did to Patrick what he had done to David. He stroked slowly his taint and then circled his finger lightly around Patrick’s hole

David was in paradise. He had a mouth full of Patrick and his fingers were circling, toying with his hole. Patrick was trusting him to touch him in the most intimate of ways.  
  
David moved his hand to the base of Patrick’s cock while he began to suck him in earnest. At one point, Patrick began to move his hips. He bucked up into David’s mouth. David rode the movement, he anticipated it.

“I’m sorry David. I maybe shouldn’t do that. Sorry.” Patrick panted.

David pulled off Patrick and made a *POP* sound. “You do anything you want, Sweetie. We’re good.”

Patrick raised his head and looked at David. “Please, David. Please don’t stop. It feels so good.”

David smiled and fluttered his eyes at Patrick and quickly went back to his one job – sucking Patrick off.

Patrick lowered his hands to David’s hair. He moved his hand to gently rest upon David’s cheek. As he rubbed his thumb along David’s cheek and felt his stubble, his fingers felt David’s jaw working as he sucked him. The whole experience was more than Patrick had ever dreamed. This man. This incredibly sexy man was so generous and kind and what he was doing to Patrick felt better than anything he’d ever experienced _. If this is what a blow job feels like_ , he thought, _I’ve never really had a blow job in my life._  

His hips bucked again, he couldn’t control it. He knew what was about to happen. He laid his hand on David’s cheek and panted, “David, I’m there. David. Oh God! David!”

One of Patrick’s hands gripped David’s forearm, the other had a handful of his hair. His body tightened and he felt himself burst into a million pieces. As he came, he felt David suck him strongly and knew that David was swallowing his load and it made the experience that much stronger.

As the convulsions slowed his cock became so sensitive it almost hurt to have David’s tongue on him, but David knew that. He gently released Patrick from his mouth and laid his head on Patrick’s hip while Patrick regained his control.

As David lay between Patrick’s legs with his head on Patrick’s hip, he sighed. He could not have been more content. He had longed to hold him in his mouth, bring him to climax, hear his name being called at that moment. And to taste him, swallow him. David was very happy. It was a perfect moment he’d been dreaming of.

If he were being honest, he’d say that he worried for a long time about their sexual compatibility. Some of that worry became greater when Patrick would express his anxiety over being intimate. Prior to now, David had worried that Patrick had just developed a crush on David and that maybe he didn’t truly have a sexual desire to be with him… or any man. But tonight, many of David’s fears were put to rest. Patrick, by tonight’s actions, seemed to be _all in_ to their sexual connection.

David felt himself being pulled up. Patrick was half sitting and hooking his hands under David’s arms and pulling him up toward him. David moved up Patrick’s body, arms on either side of him as Patrick laid back on the pillows.

David loved what he saw. A flush faced Patrick with a wide smile – maybe bigger than David had ever seen on him. He felt Patrick’s legs wrap around his waist as he used his whole body to hug him. Patrick reached up and looped his arms around David’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. David kissed him with a closed mouth. Patrick used his tongue to pry open David’s mouth and then slid his tongue in, exploring every part of David’s mouth, searching for the taste of his own cum.

“Oh my god, David. Why did I wait so long for something so fantastic?” Patrick asked. David saw the tears in his eyes.

“Well…” David shook his head and fluttered his eyes. “You were just waiting for me, that’s all.”

“You are amazing, David.”

“I kind of am… aren’t I?” David teased.

David rolled off of Patrick and lay down beside him, on his back. Patrick curled up beside him and stroked David’s chest.

“Patrick…” David said hesitantly, “Are you ok? All of this ok? We have done a lot tonight.”

Patrick absent-mindedly ran his fingers through David’s chest hair. “David. I have never… in my whole life… felt as good as I do in this moment. It all feels right. I…I know it may sound greedy… but I want more. This isn’t a one time, experiment to me, David. I want more. More of the same. More of what comes next. Just… more.”

David rolled over, his back to Patrick, and pulled on Patrick’s arm.

“Well, then, Farmer Patrick. I’m going to need you to be the big spoon. I’m very tired and I need held by a strong man.” He pulled the sheet up over them and snuggled his rear end into Patrick’s hips. Patrick wrapped his arm tightly around David’s waist and tucked his head and arm up against David’s back. The two men fell asleep together for the first time. 

++++++ 

Sometime, in the early morning hours before dawn broke, Patrick awoke. He was on his back and David was facing him curled up, on his side. Without moving his body, he turned his head to look at David. His face was relaxed, his rhythmic breath showing in the rise and fall of his chest. His hair was all kinds of crazy, and the thick stubble that had grown over the last few hours darkened his face. Patrick, not a religious man, offered up a thought of thanks to the universe. _Thank you for putting me in Schitt’s Creek so I could meet this man. Thank you for this man._

Patrick eased out of bed to go to the restroom. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched David sleep. When he got out of bed, the sheet had slipped down David and he could see David’s naked body from his head to his knees.

Patrick grinned to himself. David’s dick did not look near as intimidating, now. He recalled one of the articles he read on how to learn to give good head. It suggested starting with a flaccid penis. A grin crossed his face. _He really hates early mornings_. Patrick warned himself. _But, he did say I could touch him any time and anywhere_. Patrick reminded himself.

Patrick gently got back into bed, and lowered himself so his face was where it needed to be. He gently pulled David into his mouth. He closed his lips around him and let his tongue wrap around it. He wrapped his arm around David and held his hand against David’s ass, pulling him in to Patrick. He began to suck. The article was right, nothing intimidating about this. No gag reflex to worry about.

As he sucked, David’s dick began to fill and grow. He alternated from sucking to bobbing on him. He pulled his hand from behind David to wrapping it around the base of David’s cock so that he was being touched in his entirety. Patrick realized, David was moving, thrusting into his mouth. His hands holding the back of Patrick’s head, guiding him on the rhythm. Patrick let David control what he wanted.

++++++ 

He was having a dream, and it was exquisite. He knew he was asleep with Patrick beside him and he had slept soundly all night. Now in this moment, with his body half asleep and half awake, he willed himself back to sleep so he could finish this fantastic dream. It felt so good. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips in the direction of the wet, warm sucking of his cock. As the feeling grew more intense, he slowly began to wake up. He fought it, not wanting the dream to end, but soon it dawned on him that this was no dream. Patrick had his mouth on him.

David realized as he woke up, he had put his hands on Patrick’s head and was controlling his movement, he realized he was thrusting into Patrick’s mouth. He instantly stopped and put up his hands. “I’m so sorry, Patrick. I’m sorry.”

Without taking his mouth off of David, Patrick reached up and grabbed David’s hand and put it back on his head. He reached around and put his hand on David’s ass and pushed him toward Patrick. All in a message to say _keep going_.

And he did.

++++++ 

Patrick crawled up the bed beside David. He reached a hand up to wipe his mouth, he swallowed _most_ everything down, but some escaped his lips. He flashed a broad smile of accomplishment at David and said, “Good morning.”

“Hi.” David said quietly. He reached over and kissed Patrick. “I mean, if you have to be coaxed awake before 9 am, that’s one way to have it done.”

“Was that ok? I didn’t exactly ask…” Patrick started to say.

“I said _anywhere_ and _anytime_.” David confirmed. “What can I do for you?”

“You can be the big spoon. Let’s go back to sleep.” Patrick turned over and snuggled his rear into David. David wrapped his arm around Patrick and the two drifted back to sleep.

++++++ 

The clock neared 10. They had told Stevie they’d be out by noon, but both men were hungry and wanted to get out in case she came back early. Neither said it, but both wanted out of the apartment with zero chance of running into Jake, again. So they worked together to make the bed.

“I feel a little skanky. I need a shower badly.” David said as he pulled on his sweater.

“You can shower at your place. No need to get Stevie’s place any more messed up than we already have.” Patrick said.

“Fuck. I didn’t even think about it, but I’m going to have to talk with Alexis today.”

“Just be patient and listen, David. Don’t judge her. If what we did made us pregnant, we might both be knocked up this morning.” Patrick put his arms around David.

“Yes… well… they DO make all kinds of things to keep it from happening.” David retorted.

“Come on, Judge Judy. Let me take you home.” Patrick pushed David toward the door.

Before they departed the room, they both looked back at the bed, which had been put back exactly how they found it with new sheets and no “gross” on the comforter.

“That was a good night.” David said with a grin.

“That was a VERY good night.” Patrick said. He slapped David’s ass and opened the door.

++++++

David sipped his Bloody Mary and listened to his mom fill them in on Jocelyn’s news. “You two understand that it would be a flagrant irresponsibility to allow a conception to occur. It would be an unconscionable financial and psychological burden on this fam-i-ly.”

“Yes, Mother.” David grinned. “I am always sure to take my pill. Every. Day.”

“David, give your mother some room on this. The scare was very upsetting to her.” His dad scolded.

“Well, if Dad had not snooped in the trash, then we wouldn’t have had this misunderstanding. Anyway,…if I needed to take a test, I wouldn’t leave the results laying around in the garbage can.” Alexis protested.

“I think,” Johnny looked at them over his coffee cup, “If you would have tied up your garbage and left it outside your door, like I asked you to, then I wouldn’t have gone through your garbage.”

“Noooooo.” Moira interjected. “Let us all remember the real lesson here is that you two must use prophylactics and any other means necessary to prevent a child from making me a grandmother.”

“Don’t look at me!” David said with an exaggerated tone and look of horror on his face. “I’m not the one who is going to get someone pregnant.” Then he added with a smile, “Right now….”

“Ew! David!” Alexis swatted his arm with her limp hand.

“Is there anything else?” Twyla stopped by the table.

“Ummm… Twyla?” David asked. “Can you please put three blueberry muffins in a to go bag for me?”

“David, we have cinnamon buns back at the motel. Why do you need muffins?” His dad asked.

“I’m going to watch a baseball game Patrick. I told him I’d bring treats.” David said.

“Wait. You mean, YOU aren’t the treat?” Alexis teased him.

++++++ 

David was napping during the game. Head on a pillow that was snuggled up to Patrick’s lap. The quilt Patrick’s grandmother had made tucked around him. Patrick’s hand under the quilt, roaming over David’s body. David was beginning to love baseball.

Patrick shook his shoulder and leaned down to his ear. “David. David wake up. It’s the 7th inning stretch.”

David sat up with a grin.

“Hey, Ray.” Patrick said as he stood up. “David and I have to go upstairs.”

“Ok!” Ray said.

“Ray. Listen. Do not come into my room. We’ll be back down in a bit. But we have some serious work stuff to discuss and don’t want to be disturbed. Ok, Ray?”

“Ok! See you later.” Ray said.

“Help yourself to a muffin Ray.” David gave him the bag as Patrick ran up the stairs.

As David started up the stairs he stopped in his tracks as he watched Patrick, who reached the top of the stairs, took off his shirt, turned around, and threw it at David.

 

 

 


	6. Happy First Monthiversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David notices that Patrick has an admirer. The dance show comes to a conclusion. Ray gives a moment of privacy to David and Patrick. Alexis asks for help. Alexis to the rescue. David's mom freaks out. David to the rescue. Patrick encourages David to celebrate their first monthiversary. Patrick has a moment of irrational jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during and after 04.03 – Asbestos Fest. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter to take place about two weeks after the night in Stevie's apartment. For me, this is a "building" chapter that the next two chapters rest upon. I needed what happens next to be after the one month mark. The next two chapters take place on the same weekend (really one big chapter I broke into two) so I will post both this week. (Probably Thursday and Saturday). 
> 
> Not a lot of heat in this one, but it will return. 
> 
> +++++++++++

 

David bagged their purchases and thanked the guys who had come in from Cedar Grove. The men said that they had heard about the store and made the trip to see it. Each of the three had a bag full of product that Patrick and David had helped them select. Patrick held the door and thanked them for making the long trek to the store. 

David eyed one of the men and watched his touch linger on Patrick’s arm as he walked out. It was sweet how oblivious Patrick was to the flirting of men around him. He made David want him all the more, if that was possible. And, of course, it made him more than a little jealous.

“I’ll go pick up our order,” David headed toward the door.

“No. I’ll go. You go sit. You’ve been on your feet all morning.” Patrick gave David a kiss and a swat on his ass. He left the store and headed across the street to pick up their sandwiches.

David headed to the office to wipe down the table for lunch. He heard the bell ring. He went into the store and saw one of the men who had just left. He was the one who had taken a liking to Patrick.

“Hi! Did you forget something?” David asked.

“Um. That guy, Patrick? Is he here?” The man asked.

“No. No he just went to pick up lunch. Can I help you?” David asked.

“Can… can you tell me? Is he seeing anyone?” David did not care for where this was going.

“Ummmm…” David nodded his head and smiled. “Yes. He is.”

“Is it a serious thing, or…?” The man continued.

“Yeah.” David continued to nod his head and walk toward the door. “Yeah. It’s… serious.” David opened the door.

“Oh. Ok.” The guy stepped outside and turned. “Could you…?"

“Have a nice day, now.” David said as he shut the door, turned the lock, and went into the office.

He sat on the couch, feet tucked under him and arms across his chest. He heard the knock at the door and did not go get it. He didn’t want to answer it in case it was that man again. He heard the keys in the door, and knew it was Patrick.

“David? What’s up? Why is the door locked?” Patrick noticed where David was sitting. He noticed _how_ he was sitting. “Shit, David. Are you ok? What happened?”

David stood, smiled, pulled his sweater down over his hips, shook his head and fluttered his eyes. “Not a thing. Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

While they ate, David told Patrick that his Mom was performing in Asbestos Fest on Friday.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick broke in. “Asbestos, what now?”

“It’s an annual fundraiser to help get rid of asbestos in the town.” David said. Shaking his head, bringing Patrick along with the insanity.

“How many years have they been working on this?” Patrick asked.

“You’ve met the people in this town. You’re guess is as good as mine.” David said. “Anyway, you can come or not. But I have to be there to support her. It’s just – watch the show and _get out_.” He swished his arms in front of him to indicate fast movement in one direction.

Patrick nodded his head. “Umm…yeah. If you want me to be there, I’m there.” This was big. David hadn’t yet invited him to anything where his parents were.

“Ok. Just settle down. I’m not saying I _want_ you there. I’m just letting you know you can come if you want. But once the show is over, _I’m out_.” Arms swishing in front of him again.

David changed the topic and told Patrick about a conversation he had with Amy earlier in the day when he was making phone calls to vendors. “She said they’re making a fresh batch of Body Milk on Saturday. She invited me to come help… or… rather, watch. I think it sounds fun. What do you think?”

“Oh, Body Milk. What would we do without it?” Patrick winked at David, who suppressed a grin as best he could. “I’m up for a road trip. We’d have to close the store on Saturday. If you think that’s ok. I’m game.”

“Well, we might need to get a room in Thornbridge. It’s kind of a two-day process. I mean, not totally. You make it one day, you package it the next. She offered for us to stay with them, but I… I thought… maybe…”

Patrick grinned and kicked David’s foot with his, “I think we could get a room. Maybe have some privacy.”

David stood and went over to Patrick and sat on his lap and kissed him. “Privacy.”

++++++ 

The last couple of weeks had been nice. Though they hadn’t been able to spend a full night together since the night in Stevie’s apartment, they had managed to arrange their schedule so that when Patrick had to work with Ray on a project, David spent that time with Stevie or his family. So at least they had more time together.

They’d had some private moments in the office after they closed the store. David felt like he was replacing the sheet on the couch a lot lately, which meant they were having a good time.

Patrick had put his foot down with Ray. If David and he were in his room, Ray needed to hold whatever conversation he wanted to have with Patrick until they came out. He was to not come in. So far, that was working. Patrick would have felt guilty for being so stern with him, had it not meant that they’d been able to actually get naked without fear of the door swinging open on every one of Ray’s whims.

They’d gone through quite a bit of lube, perfecting Patrick’s hand-job skills.

“I don’t know why you are always so nervous about this. You have a dick.” David teased him. “I know you’ve touched it a lot, at least in recent months.”

“It’s different. It’s a different angle, a different shape. I can’t feel whether or not it’s right.” Patrick would argue.

“Just touch it. Any touch is good touch.” David would joke.

But in all honesty, they both loved it. As much as Patrick loved slowly exploring David’s chest in the first weeks of their relationship, he was currently spending that kind of time and attention on David’s cock. Getting to know the curve. The veins. The color. The size. David knew that almost daily if he sat still long enough, Patrick would find his way to David’s cock and, with a lubed hand, take David right over the edge. David was so happy, after all these years, to not have to jerk off, alone with his fantasies, in the shower. Patrick took care of him.

David was literally feasting, as though he were a starving man, on Patrick. There were hand-jobs, of course. But if David got to do what he wanted, he was on his knees as much as possible, with Patrick’s hands dug into David’s thick, high, pompadour. He sometimes had to convince Patrick that it wasn’t a tit-for-tat operation. Just because he wanted Patrick’s cock in his mouth every day, did not mean he wanted Patrick to do the same in return. It took a lot of convincing.

Patrick was working on his oral skills. The gag reflex was a very real thing, and he was sometimes out of his element. It embarrassed him, but David assured him whatever he wanted to do was fine. David told him just having his hands on him was wonderful. But Patrick is nothing if not determined. He read articles, watched videos, and practiced.

++++++

They lay in Patrick’s bed on their sides – facing one another, legs intertwined, Patrick petting David’s chest hair. It was Thursday night and David had been over to watch the finale of the dancing show with Ray. “I still can’t believe he won and she did not. She was far superior in her dancing ability and her growth over the season should have given her the win. I mean… she _even_ lost weight!”

“David. I know it’s hard to let go of this. I’m worried that you won’t be able to fully live the rest of your life… or find joy… what can I do to help you get past this loss.” Patrick teased.

“Don’t even. You were in a mood for a whole week after your team lost their match.”

“Game. They lost the game. And they were robbed. He was safe. He was not out. It was a bad call.”

“Whatever. It’s a little ball game.” David waved him off, knowing that it would get under Patrick’s skin if he made light of it.

Patrick sat up. “David. It is a professional contest…”

David cut him off with a kiss. The kiss deepened, Patrick pulled his knee up and wrapped his leg around David.

David let his hand drift between Patrick’s legs. His fingers found their way to his hole. He circled Patrick. He nuzzled Patrick’s ear and said in a low voice, “When are you letting me in here, Mr. Brewer.”

A wave of lust ran through Patrick. David had recently tested out calling him Mr. Brewer. And, god help him, it turned him on like nothing else.

“Nobody’s stopping that hand right now.” Patrick whispered.

David’s eyes grew large, he grinned slowly and sat up slightly. “Well ok, then.”

He reached across Patrick to get the bottle of lube they had laid on the bed beside them.

Settled back in place, he began to caress Patrick again. They lay still, looking into each other’s eyes, the only movement was in David’s hand. When David’s finger entered him, Patrick shut his eyes and blushed a sweet color of pink that David had always looked forward to seeing on Patrick’s face. He knew when he saw it there that he was doing something that Patrick wanted, but had been afraid to ask for. When he saw that pink, he knew that he was doing something to Patrick that nobody had ever done before. That pink on Patrick’s face made David’s heart swell and his cock hard.

David’s finger moved through the first ring of muscle and he stilled. “Just breathe, Sweetie. Tell me if you want to stop.” Patrick whispered in his ear.

“Don’t stop.”

They lay there with their faces touching, whispering into each other’s ears. Bodies still.

As Patrick relaxed, David moved his finger through the second ring of muscles. Patrick groaned, quietly. “David.”

“If you want to touch yourself, do it. I only have one hand here.” David said, one hand propping himself up and one very much occupied with the task at hand.

“I just want to feel what you’re doing. It feels so good, David.”

David moved his finger, pulled it nearly out and then pushed it back in. When he was in, he curled it up and forward, grazing the spot that he knew would drive Patrick crazy. When he first touched it, Patrick’s eyes flew open and he looked at David. “What the…?”

“Oh, Sweet Patrick. You have so much to learn.” David grinned.

David pulled his finger out and let a second finger join him on its way back in. “Breathe, Sweetie.” He continued to tell Patrick in his ear.

With each inward motion, he touched the spot. Patrick began to rock, bucking his hips toward David. “I think I need to touch myself.”

“Yeah… I thought so…” David grinned.

Patrick locked eyes with him again, until the sensation became so much that he had to close his eyes. “Oh my god, David. Is this what it feels like to… you know…”

“Almost, Sweetie. Just a lot more full. I mean, surely you’ve noticed my cock is bigger than my finger. Maybe soon we can find out how it feels?” David teased and made a request all at the same time.

“If Ray wasn’t downstairs right now, I’d tell you to do it right now.” Patrick breathed.

“When it’s my cock in you, I will fill you up and I will hit that spot you’re liking so much easier than when it’s my fingers. So much harder. It will blow your mind.” David whispered to him.

And then as David said filthy words into his ear, so only Patrick could hear, Patrick’s body tensed and his muscles tightened around David’s fingers. He came between their pressed together bodies.

David waited until he began to relax to remove his fingers. Patrick leaned into David, “David I never dreamed it would feel this good. What was I waiting for?”

“Sweetie, you had your reasons.” David rolled over on his back. His dick was rock hard and standing at attention.  
  
Patrick grinned at David and wrapped a hand around him as he lowered himself. He’d been perfecting his skills and wanted more practice. He began to lick and toy with David, who happily let Patrick play.

They heard Ray in the hallway, making noises with his feet, comically walking loudly so they’d hear him. They heard him say loudly, “Oh I’m tired. I’m going go to bed. Whoever is the last person awake should be sure to turn out the lights.”

Patrick called out, “Good night. Ray. I’ll take care of the lights in a bit.”

“Ok, Patrick. Good night.”

There was a pause. They could tell Ray had not moved from outside the door.

David looked at Patrick and made a quizzical face and shrugged. “Good night, Ray!” David called.

“Good night, David. I enjoyed watching the dancing show with you!” Ray called through the door.

David said quietly, under his breath, “Oh! M’god!”  Then he called loudly, “Me too, Ray.”

Then they heard him noisily walk down the hallway, go into his room and shut the door soundly.

They began to laugh, the kind of laugh that makes no sense. Every effort to stop laughing made them laugh harder. They tried to be quiet, but they couldn’t stop. At one point, David actually snorted.

“SShhhh.” Patrick said to David as he smacked his hip. “Don’t let him hear you. He’ll think we’re laughing at him.”

“Come on, where were we?” David said, placing his hands soundly on Patrick’s head.

Patrick moved back to licking David and just as he wrapped his mouth around David, he cracked up laughing again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said through his laughter.

David growled and sat up in bed. “Ok. Let’s go. Take me home.” He did his best to hide his grin.

Still laughing, Patrick kept saying. “I’m sorry.”

++++++ 

_You (11:03 pm):_

‘I’m home’

 

_David (11:03 pm):_

‘Have you settled down?’

 

_You (11:03 pm):_

‘David. Did you change your name in my contacts again?’

 

_David (11:03 pm):_

*Winking face emoji*

_You (11:04 pm):_

‘David. You changed it back to what it was at the beginning’

 

_David (11:04 pm):_

‘No. At the beginning I was DAVID ROSE. Now I’m just David.’

 

_You (11:04 pm):_

*Man facepalming emoji*

‘You. Are. Exhausting.’

‘Phones. Are. Private.’

 

_David (11:05 pm):_

*GIF of dog nodding its head*

‘yes I am.’

*GIF of cat shaking its head*

‘yours is not.’

 

_You (11:05 pm):_

‘Oh hell no. We are not going to do GIFs.’

‘Your sister is texting me. Let me talk with her.’

 

_David (11:05 pm):_

‘What the fuck?’

++++++

As soon as she heard Patrick’s text come in to David, Alexis knew he was home and she could put in her request. So she texted him.

 

_You (11:04 pm):_

‘Patrick. I’m working on an assignment for my class. Would you help me?’

*Person with folded hands emoji*

 

_Button Face (11:05 pm):_

‘Hi, Alexis. What kind of assignment?’

 

 

“Alexis!” David shot at his sister. “Why are you texting him. STOP IT!”

“Ugh. David. I’m talking with him about my business class. Shut it.” She smacked her bed with her hand for emphasis.

 

 

_You (11:05 pm):_

‘I’m supposed to interview someone who owns a business.’

*Briefcase emoji* *Chart with upward trend emoji*

_Button Face (11:05 pm):_

‘Your brother owns a business and he’s right beside you.’

 

_You (11:06 pm):_

*Thinking face emoji* *Confounded face emoji*

‘I want to talk to someone who knows what he’s doing.’ *Woman shrugging emoji*

 

David walked by his sister and growled at her. He went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

 

_Button Face (11:06 pm):_

‘Your father is in the next room and he’s owned a huge business.’

 

_You (11:06 pm):_

*Yawning face emoji* *Sleeping symbol emoji*

‘Ok. I want to talk to someone from THIS generation.’

 

_Button Face (11:07 pm):_

‘OK. I can help you. What is the interview about?’

 

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘Making a profit. Or, something. I’ll know more when I see you.’

 

_Button Face (11:07 pm):_

‘Want to come by the store tomorrow morning? If you want to come before 9, you can beat David in and we can get it done without his input.’

*Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:08 pm):_

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

‘Thank you, Button Face.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_Button Face (11:08 pm):_

‘Where’s your brother. He’s not answering my texts.’

 

_You (11:08 pm):_

‘Shower’

 

_Button Face (11:08 pm):_

‘K. You going to Asbestos Fest on Friday?’

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘Ugh. I feel like I have to. It will be a train wreck. Want me to save you a seat between me and David?’

*Steam locomotive emoji* *Woman gesturing no emoji* *Loudly crying face emoji*

 

_Button Face (11:09 pm):_

‘Sounds good.’ *Thumbs up emoji*

‘Talk with you in the morning’

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘Good night you sweet button face’

*Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

++++++

 

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David (11:28 pm):_

‘You have your goodnight text with my sister?’

 

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘Stop. You know you’re my favorite Rose.’

 

_David (11:28 pm):_

‘What did she want’

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘David. Do the two of you not talk? She’s coming to interview me for an assignment for her class.’

 

_David (11:29 pm):_

‘Better you than me.’

‘I had a nice time tonight.’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘I still feel you in me’ *Blushing face emoji*

 

_David (11:30 pm):_

‘You ok?’

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Yup.’

 

_David (11:30 pm):_

‘Ok’

 

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David (11:31 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘I. Want. More.’

 

_David (11:32 pm):_

‘Well, now you’ve done it. I’ve already had my shower for the night. Settle down.’

_You (11:32 pm):_

‘This weekend?’

 

_David (11:32 pm):_

*Person raising both hands in celebration emoji*

‘I’m going to need to say goodnight now.’

 

_You (11:32 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_David (11:33 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:34 pm):_

‘I’m not kidding. More.’

_David (11:34 pm):_

‘You’re killing me. Stop. Or I’m shutting my phone off.’

 

_You (11:35 pm):_

‘More.’

_David (11:35 pm):_

‘I’ll give you more.’

 

_You (11:35 pm):_

‘Yeah, you will.’ *Winking face emoji*

_David (11:35 pm):_

‘I’m done with this. Good night.’

 

_You (11:36 pm):_

‘Good night, Babe.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

++++++ 

God, what a day. He left the store early, leaving Patrick to take care of the end of the day and to balance out the cash register. He trudged back to the motel. He hoped to take a nap before heading to watch his mother perform at Asbestos Fest. He couldn’t believe those little bastards.

They intimidated him, had been for days. They reminded him of school when he was bullied by the cool kids. He just wanted to fit in. No matter what he did when he was in school, he was a target for the cool kids.

These kids kept complimenting him, so he thought that maybe now – in his adulthood – he’d gotten to where teenagers didn’t scare the shit out of him. Apparently, they still do.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad Alexis was there working on her project with Patrick. She’d taken care of them. She’d always taken care of him when it came to bullies. David never really knew when he was being taken advantage of until it was too late. She always saw it happening, called it out, and ended it before it got too bad.

When he got to his room, entered, and turned on the light, he was not expecting to find his mother in his bed. “Ewwww! What are you doing in my bed?!”

++++++

_You (4:11 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (4:11 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (4:11 pm):_

‘Change of plans. Can’t have dinner with you. Don’t come here to get me.’

 

_Patrick (4:11 pm):_

‘Ok. Change your mind? Don’t want me to go?’

_You (4:12 pm):_

‘Not that. Just change in plans. Mom’s freaking out.’

 

_Patrick (4:12 pm):_

‘She going to be ok?’

_You (4:12 pm):_

‘Undecided. But she can’t do this performance alone.’

 

_Patrick (4:12 pm):_

‘Meaning?’

_You (4:13 pm):_

‘I’m going to go on with her.’

 

_Patrick (4:13 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji*

  
For a moment Patrick paused before responding with an emoji. There’s nobody else in his world with whom he’d do that, but somehow it seemed the most appropriate response to learning David was going to perform at Asbestos Fest in less than 3 hours’ time.

 

_You (4:13 pm):_

‘If your attraction for me has EVER waivered. I mean even in the slightest. Then you need to not be there tonight.’

 

_Patrick (4:13 pm):_

‘Oh. I think I need to be there.’

_You (4:14 pm):_

‘I mean it. Fair warning.’

 

_Patrick (4:14 pm):_

‘I will have my phone ready to document.’

_You (4:14 pm):_

‘You’re never going to want to touch me again.’

 

_Patrick (4:15 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (4:15 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (4:15 pm):_

‘Break a leg.’

_You (4:15 pm):_

*Man face palming emoji*

++++++

“Have you talked to your brother, or your mom?” Patrick leaned against the doorway between the store and the office and asked Alexis who was sitting at the table in the office working on her assignment.

“No. Why?” She asked absently while pulling at her hair.

“David’s performing with her tonight.”

“Get. Out.” Alexis stomped her foot as she stood and went over by Patrick.

“He said she’s freaking out, so he’s going to perform with her.”

Alexis clapped her hands and hopped in place. “Oh m’god, Patrick.” She gathered her books and papers and put them in her bag and headed for the door.

“Save me a seat!” He called after her.

Patrick restocked the shelves and then closed the store a little early so that he could balance the register and take the deposit directly to the bank. Since they were going to be closed the next day, he wanted to be sure to not leave the deposit in the store all weekend – especially with those damn teenagers lurking around lately.

When he got home, he changed clothes and drove to Elmdale to work out. He was excited for their weekend away. After working out he stopped in the small shop a few doors down from the gym; it was a chocolatier shop.

He wasn’t sure if David realized today was the one-month anniversary of their first kiss. Patrick wanted to get a little something for him. He purchased a box of artisan chocolates called choc-tails. Inside each hand-made chocolate was a shot of premium liqueur. He thought David might like them, and he also thought that they might be something David would be interested in selling at the store.

He drove home, showered, changed, and headed for the community center to watch whatever it was that David was about to do in front of the whole town.

++++++

Alexis leaned over and told him about “The Number.” She said, “You can’t un-see something like this.”

She was right. He would never un-see this. He watched. He laughed. He clapped. His heart swelled. He knew David well. He knew how private he is. He knew how worried he is about what people think about him.

Patrick knew David. And, Patrick knew that David was doing this for his mom. She really must have been freaking out for David to agree to this. He was her strength tonight. And, Patrick knew that David would never get full credit from her for what he did for her on this night.

Patrick admired David. The scripted banter and the numbers they were doing was complete insanity. He wondered how well it went over with the fancy crowd at their Christmas gatherings in the past. Here, he noticed, most people started off with stunned looks on their faces; but, before it was over, they were laughing and enjoying the absurdity of it all. This was Schitt’s Creek after all; home of the absurd.

They received a standing ovation. Patrick started it. David deserved it. Mrs. Rose took ownership of it.

++++++

Patrick stood with Alexis while he waited for David. Mr. Rose stood near, talking with Roland. When he came over to stand with Patrick and Alexis, Patrick held out his hand. “Mr. Rose, I’m not sure we have officially met. I know you were at the store opening, but we didn’t actually talk. I’m Patrick. Patrick Brewer.”

“Yes, Patrick. I know who you are. It is nice to have a formal introduction, Son. Wasn’t that quite the show?” Johnny asked, hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. Clearly, he was proud of his wife and son.

Patrick grinned and shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“They sure are talented.” Mr. Rose said with a wide grin.

Alexis just blinked her eyes at Patrick, grinned, and smacked him on the chest with her limp-wristed hand.

David came out from behind stage and looked at Patrick from across the room. Patrick gave him a smile and a wink. David shook his head and suppressed a grin. He stood where he was until his mom came out from behind stage to join him. Arm in arm they walked over to where Alexis, Johnny, and Patrick stood.

“Mrs. Rose. That was a _fun_ show.” Patrick said.

“Thank you, Pat…trick” Moira said as she extended her hand for him to shake.  
  
“Patrick.” David said quietly behind her, prompting her to use his full name.

++++++ 

Patrick held the car door open for David. Once in the car, David announced his hunger.

“The Café? Elmdale? Or my house for a sandwich?” Patrick offered choices.

“Your house. I don’t feel like having this hair seen by the public any longer than it has to be.” David said sardonically.

“It’s cute. It makes me think just a small outfit change, pull it a little more over your forehead, and some solid eyeliner and you’d be full-on emo.” Patrick teased.

“You think you’re being funny, but I’ve done that.” David retorted. “I can pull it off.”

Ray was in the kitchen when they arrived. He, too, had been at Asbestos Fest. “Hello boys! David! What a fun performance! I whipped up some dip for chips, I’m happy to share!”

“Thanks Ray.” Patrick said, only slightly annoyed he wouldn’t be alone with David for dinner.

They sat together and ate sandwiches and chips. David and Patrick filled Ray in on the happenings with the _youths_ who had been at the store earlier, and how Alexis helped bust them.

++++++ 

Patrick drove David home, but parked on the far end of the motel parking lot. He shut the lights off on the car and turned it off.

David looked quizzically at Patrick. Something was up.

“You did a nice thing today, David. It was generous and thoughtful.” Patrick said quietly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” David shook his head and fluttered his eyes.

“You know what I mean. You’re a good man, David. I’m proud of you.” Patrick reached over to David to pull him in for a kiss.

David had been frustrated with his mother all day. He knew from her erratic behavior first thing this morning that she was not settled on what she’d be doing for the performance, which meant she had cold feet. When he found her in his bed, he knew she was in full on melt-down mode. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but it got her back on stage. He knew once she was there, she’d kick into gear – and she did. He’d done it for her before, he’d – no doubt – do it again. He was just glad that it didn’t make Patrick run screaming from town.

“Thank you.” David said quietly.

“So. Hey. Ummmm. I have something for you.” Patrick said. He reached between David’s knees into the glove box and pulled out a small blue box.

“Oh, my!” David exclaimed when Patrick reached between his knees. Then he realized Patrick was getting into the glove box. He watched him retrieve a box. “What’s that?”

“This,” Patrick said as he handed it over to David, “Is for you.”

“Oh! Thank you.” David said. Holding the box. He didn’t open it. “What is it for?”

“Well… today is a special day, David. Not sure if you know it or not.”

“O’Kaaaay.” David’s eyes darted like he was missing out on something he should be aware of. “What is special about today?”

“One month ago, today, was the night we had our first kiss.”  Patrick said. “It was your birthday. Tonight is kind of an anniversary for us.”

David looked from the box to Patrick. “Ummm. No. I’m not doing this. We are not doing anniversaries.” David tried to hand the box to Patrick.

“I’m not taking that back, David. It’s for you. It’s nothing big. Just a little something you’ll enjoy. Now kiss me.” Patrick was not going to give into David’s anxiety over celebrating an anniversary.

David leaned over and they kissed. And they kissed. And they kissed.

“I’m going to pick you up at 10 am. Do you want me to bring you breakfast?” Patrick asked him.

“Yes please. Anything you’d like.” David said quietly.

“Ok. Let’s get you closer to your door.” Patrick started the car and drove David closer to his home.

++++++

Back in his room, David gathered what he needed to get ready for bed and went into the bathroom with his blue box. It was a very nice quality box.

He sat down on the side of the tub and opened up the box. Its lid flipped open, but remained connected on the back side of the box. Inside the lid was written “1 month!”

The box had 9 chocolates in it. They were clearly artisan and absolutely lovely. David pulled out his phone and took a photo of them. He closed the box and took a photo of it. Then put it on the side of the sink and stripped down for his shower. Before he got into the shower, he went back to the box and opened it up again. He smiled at the message. Had it only been one month since he and Patrick kissed? It felt like they’d been together longer than that.

He chose one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to find when he bit down his mouth filled with a lovely liqueur. _Oh my. That was delicious!_

Shower taken, back in bed, he texted Patrick.

 

_You (11:19 pm):_

‘The chocolates are delicious. Thank you.’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

‘You’re welcome. Happy Anniversary.’

_You (11:19 pm):_

‘Anniversaries are annual events, not monthly.’

 

_Patrick (11:20 pm):_

‘Happy Monthiversary.’

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘I am not even....’

 

_Patrick (11:20 pm):_

‘I’m looking forward to tomorrow.’

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘We’re going to make BODY MILK.’

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

‘Not what I’m talking about’

_You (11:21 pm):_

*Thinking face emoji* *Man shrugging emoji*

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘You’re going to put it in me.’ *Toothy grin emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘OMG. Now you sound like Ted.’

 

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘PATRICK.’

 

David’s phone rang. It was Patrick.

Alexis made an annoyed sound. “DAVID!”

David got up and moved to the bathroom where he could talk in peace. He answered it while he walked. “Patrick. Are you ok?”

“Umm. It’s ok. And I know things happened before we were together. But. David, did you have sex with Ted?” Patrick hated himself for asking.

“WHAT?!?! Ewww! Oh M’GOD, NO!” David said as he shut the door to the bathroom. “Why did you think that!?”

“You said I sounded like Ted.” Patrick said. Already feeling foolish for the spark of jealousy that had creeped into his chest. He should have never said anything.

“Because you said something insanely silly when trying to sound sexy. That’s all.” David said as he sat on the side of the bathtub. “Ted is really awkward when he talks about sex.”

“I’m sorry David. It doesn’t matter, really. I know there have been others before me.”

“Many. Many others. Many.” David interjected casually. “But, Ted is not one of them.”

“And I know you don’t want to talk about them.” Patrick continued.

“No. We do not.” David agreed.

“David? Can I just ask one question?”

“One.” David was hesitant.

“Other than Stevie… and, now, Jake. Do I know anyone else? Have I met anyone else?”

“No, sweetie. Nobody else. Nobody here in town. Nobody that you’ve met. Nobody I still see. Nobody with whom I maintain contact. Nobody. Ok?”

David didn’t like knowing he caused Patrick to feel this way. He couldn’t change his past. He _wouldn’t_ change his past. He wasn’t ashamed of it. But he also knew that Patrick was working hard to wrap his over-thinking brain around it.

“I wasn’t asking because I don’t trust you. I was asking because…”

“I know why you were asking. It’s ok.” David interjected.

“David?”

“Patrick.”

“Thank you.”

“Happy Monthiversary, Patrick.” David offered a bit of an olive branch.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Babe.”

“Good night, my sweet Patrick.”

 

 

 


	7. At Last (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Asbestos Fest, the day after their first monthiversary, David and Patrick head out for a weekend in Thornbridge. They're going to make Body Milk on the goat farm. But also they are excited because Patrick has decided it is time for David to "put it in him." Things aren't perfect. But as always, it works out in the end. (no pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.03 and 4.04. 
> 
> When I wrote their weekend road trip experience, it ended up being so long that I turned it into two chapters. After going through the editing process (and me being remarkably verbose) they ended up being very long chapters. I probably could have made them into three, but I didn't. This one is a longer than most my chapters. 
> 
> Because it is a part 1 of 2 parts, I will post the other very soon. Because they go together. 
> 
> Our poor, sweet Patrick. Nothing seems to go smoothly for him. But we all know how it turns out, that he gets perfection and the love of his life. So, it makes it a little easier for me to write some difficulty along the way. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ++++++++++++

 

 

The only thing that made David happier than a road trip was Patrick. So, a road trip with Patrick was something he was very excited about. But when he added to the excitement an overnight trip with sex…well – David hit the trifecta with this weekend and he could hardly contain himself.

He was in such a good mood, that dealing with Alexis was relatively easy.   

“So, David. What is this cute little box all about?” She asked.

“You know what it is. You looked at it when I was in the bathroom getting dressed.”

“One month, David! That’s a big deal.” She congratulated him.  

“Not so big of a deal. I’ve been with other people one month.” He challenged.

“Yeah… but… monogamously?” She teased.

“Take a pill. It’s not something to get excited about.”

“Ummm. David. It seems like my little Button Face is excited about it.” Alexis said with a grin. She handed the box over to David and left the room to go for her morning run.

While he finished packing his overnight bag, his mother opened the door between their rooms. “David. This may be an inopportune moment for a confidential tête-à-tête, but I feel obliged to remind you as you make your way toward a weekend tryst with your handsome paramour that you must keep safety in mind.”

“Ewww!” David stopped what he was doing and looked at his mother with disgust.

David’s dad entered the room behind his mother. “Your mother is right, Son. You should be sure to stop and purchase condoms _before_ you get to your destination so you have them ready. You don’t want to get caught off-guard. Safety is key.”

David shook his head. “Oh. M’GOD! EWW! STOP TALKING!”

He heard Patrick’s car pull up to the motel. He quickly packed the remaining items that he had sitting on his bed and then reached over and grabbed the box of chocolates. He knew if he left them behind, Alexis would eat them all before he returned. He stuffed them in his bag.

There was a knock at the door. _Fuck. Patrick usually stays in his car._

David’s dad reached the door before he did, and greeted Patrick. “Hello, Patrick! Ready for your grand adventure this weekend? Learning a few new tricks of the trade?” He asked rubbing the palms of his hands together while he leaned forward into Patrick’s personal space.

David was sorry he had told his dad that they were going to go learn how to make goat’s milk lotion.

Patrick’s eyes flew to David who was standing behind his dad. Patrick thought Mr. Rose had meant something else altogether. David closed his eyes, shook his head and growled.

Johnny continued. “David’s mother and I were just talking to David about the importance of…”

“We have to go! Don’t want to be late! Terri and Amy are expecting us!” He cut his dad off before he could say any more. He grabbed his bag, kissed his mom on the cheek and pushed Patrick backward out of the door.

++++++ 

Both buckled in the car, engine running, David looked over at Patrick. “Hi.” He grinned.

“Hi.” Patrick said, leaning in for a kiss.

David held up a hand. “Hmm-mm. Drive out of here first. They’re watching. I am not giving them any more ammunition.”

At the first stop sign, Patrick leaned over and kissed David soundly. Pointed at the coffee sitting between them, and reached into the back seat to pull out a take-out container from the café. I got you pancakes. Messy, I know. And I’m going to regret that I got you two containers of syrup, because you’re going to get a sticky mess all over my car. But it’s a treat for a special occasion.”

“Oh, thank you!” David said with a smile. He perched the take-out container on his knees and began to eat his breakfast. “Do you want some? Did you eat?”  
  
“I had eggs and toast. I’m good. I’ll take one bite though.” Patrick said.

David cut him a piece of pancake and fed it to him. A drop of syrup fell from the pancake onto the gear shift. Patrick shook his head and regretted treating David to his favorite sweet breakfast. “I’ll wipe that up in a bit.” David said sheepishly.

++++++ 

“So, those chocolates you gave me are delicious.”

Patrick grinned. He knew David would like them. “Oh yeah? That’s good.”

“They come from that little place in Elmdale?” David asked.

“Yeah. Near the gym.”

“I was thinking…”

“You want to carry them at the store?”

“You read my mind.”

“I got them because I thought you’d want to. I’ve been by the store and looked around. Might be worth a conversation. I’ve met the owner.”

“And?” David was curious.

“I think she’d respond to you. You should do the pitch.”

Since they’d been working together the two had developed a good read on vendors and which vendor responded better to David versus Patrick. It was a kind of game at this point to see who would be the best fit for talking to a new one.

“Next week, maybe. What is it that makes her mine?”

“She’s an artist David. My numbers and straight talk will lose her. She needs your vision.”

David put his hand on Patrick’s thigh and leaned back in his seat, eyes closed. “I’m on it.”

++++++

“Seriously, I don’t know why you don’t just use the word. It’s just a word.” David said.

“I’ve used it.” Patrick said. “Just not often.”

“Fuck. It’s an easy word to say.” David said.

“I’ve just never felt like it was necessary for me to use it.”

“Why not?” David said. “It is a very versatile word. It can be a noun, a verb, an adjective. There are _so many fucking_ uses for it!”

“Probably because it was just a word my folks – my mom, mostly – found really offensive. I guess I just didn’t want to slip up and say it in front of her if she doesn’t want to hear it.”  Patrick saidd

“My mom says it all the time.” David said.

“Moira Rose and Marcy Brewer are two very different women, David. You know that.”

“True. And I’d never want to offend your mom. She’s a lovely woman. But, when we’re alone…” David reached over and nuzzled Patrick’s neck with a kiss and a little bite.

“I think you say it enough for both of us.” Patrick teased him back.

++++++ 

While they drove, they both were lost in their own thoughts; and then they’d talk a little. And then they were quiet.  And then they’d talk.

Patrick was nervous, but excited. He knew that it was going to hurt, David talked him through it more than once. Patrick always had to talk through something first. It helped talking in the car. He was facing forward; he couldn’t make eye contact with David when he was driving.

David had wondered aloud if maybe they should start with Patrick topping David, because David would be all in for that. He wondered if not worrying about the inevitable first-time pain, would ease Patrick’s worry. “Seriously. I’m happy bottoming with you, Patrick. All the time if that is what you want.”

But Patrick’s overall fear was that he would do it wrong and wanted to know what it felt like to bottom before he did that. He wanted to learn from David what to do and how to do it. He wanted David to talk him through it. “I need to understand how it’s done so I do it right when I do it to you.” David assured him that he _would not, could not_ _do it wrong_ , but Patrick insisted.

David thought he’d never talked through sex so much in all of his past experiences put together. In all of his past encounters, they just did it. They fucked. They sucked. They brought out toys. Whatever happened just happened, and he always rolled with it.

From the very beginning of their relationship, Patrick needed to talk. If he were being truthful, when all of this started, David worried that all the talking and planning would take the thrill out of it. Happily, it hadn’t. Honestly, knowing that they were making it so Patrick was comfortable made it so Patrick was able to enjoy it more, and that made it more enjoyable for David.

They were ready for whatever tonight held. David was pretty sure they were going to fuck for the first time; if they didn’t, that would be ok. He had everything they’d need. He’d had everything they’d ever need in his bag the first time they’d worked together on the business plan at the store. Not that he anticipated doing something with Patrick then, but David was always prepared for a fuck. Always. One never knows when one will get lucky. And, tonight, finally, David and Patrick were going to do just that.

Only for David it was bigger than just a fuck. He had been thinking of their first fuck as a milestone to celebrate because… well, it’s fucking. But the more they talked it through, the more nervous David became. He knew this was a big deal for Patrick, which made it a big deal for David. He wanted it to be perfect for his sweet Patrick.

 

_Don’t mess this up, David._

 

++++++ 

They got to Thornbridge too early to check into the hotel, which was probably for the best. Had they done so, they might not leave the room to go learn how to make the Body Milk.

They did stop off at a local deli to eat a sandwich before heading to Terri and Amy’s. Patrick thought they might not want go to with David being hungry. “You know, since you ate a four-stack of pancakes only two hours ago, and you only ate half that bag of gummy bears since leaving Cedar Grove.”

“I cannot help my appetite, nor will I fight it.” David admitted.

At the farm they got out of the car and were greeted by their friends. Terri came out of the barn, Amy from the house. Amy and David hugged warmly. “Thank you for inviting us to come today.”

“We’ve got one birthing in the barn right now if you want to come sit; she’s about ready.” Terri offered.

David produced a look of horror and disgust, his eyes darted from Amy to Patrick. “I believe I have a commitment in the house today, right Amy?”

“David.” Patrick said, “Have you ever seen anything be born? It’s amazing. Come watch.”

“It really is something.” Amy chimed in.

Terri and Patrick headed to the barn. David stood still in the drive. Amy tugged on his arm. “Come on, David.”

In the barn, Terri brought out a couple of buckets and turned them over, in case anyone wanted to sit. David thought _why on earth would I want a closer view of this?_

The goat was lying in a stall coated with fresh hay. She was laboring. Patrick knelt down at the end of the stall. By the time they had arrived she was straining.

David stood back, far back. He truly had no interest in seeing this happen.

Amy looped her arm through David’s. “I know it’s gross at first, but its something you won’t forget seeing.”

“Oh… I’m _certain_ I won’t forget it.” David said, holding his hand up and circling it in the general direction of the birthing suite.

The goat stood.

“Why is she standing? That can’t be good?” David panicked.

Patrick kept watching the goat and said quietly, “It’s a natural movement to use gravity to help her with the process.”

Something that looked like a bubble appeared out of her back end.

“What is happening?” David asked, aghast.

“David look,” Patrick said. “It’s the baby goat’s head. Look through the membrane.”

David turned away. _Membrane_. It gave him the shivers.

With another push the baby goat hung half way out of its mother. Terri reached over to break the membrane; the baby goat began to wiggle. The mamma goat continued to strain.

“David. Don’t miss this.” Patrick said. He held a hand up to David. David turned toward the stall again and took a hold of his hand. The baby goat fell to the ground. It looked lifeless.

“Oh M’God! It fell! Do something!” David panicked.

“It’s ok, David. That’s what happens. The mamma will take care of it.”

Terri reached in to make sure the membrane was out of the goat’s nose and mouth and it began to bleat. They all reacted to the sweet sound. The mamma goat turned to tend to her kid.

He’d never seen anything like it. It was gross and disgusting while at the same time the most miraculous thing he’d ever seen. He was overcome with emotion. Patrick watched David take in the scene in front of him. He watched David reach up and wipe a tear from his eye.

“Wow. That was…really… amazing.” David proclaimed. Then he turned to Amy, “Should we go inside now?”

“I don’t think she’s done, David.” Patrick said.

“She’s not,” Terri said.

“What?! What else does she need to do. I really don’t need to see other stuff be cleaned up here.” David said.

“No, David. Goats tend to have multiples. Two or three kids.” Patrick said.

“Oh, Amy. I think I’ve seen enough miracles of birth today.” David put his hand on Amy’s shoulder.

++++++

Inside, after thoroughly washing their hands, they got to work. David donned the apron Amy gave him and settled in at the bar in the kitchen. She pulled out the ingredients for the body milk. Today, the plan was to mix up a large batch of unscented and then split it in two and scent the other half with lavender and rosemary.

Mostly, David just watched.

“Do you cook David?” Amy asked him.

“Ummm… not a lot. I know how to make enchiladas. It’s a family recipe.” He said casually.

“Well, this is just like following a recipe. We measure, we stir, we heat it up. We infuse it with herbs. We strain out the herbs. We cool it down. We package it.”

They chatted as she worked. David enjoyed Amy. Since David and Patrick first visited the farm, Amy and David had been texting and emailing one another.

“So, you guys have been together for a while, now.” Amy stated.

“It would appear that it’s been a month.” David said.

“How’s it going?” She asked.

“So far…it’s nice, but...” David said hesitantly.

“Are you not sure? What’s up?”

David struggled to find the words. “Well, I guess I’m just trying to figure out what I will do when it doesn’t work out. I hate to think about what will happen with us at the store.”

“Why do you think it won’t work out?” She asked.

And while Amy created the body milk, they talked. He didn’t tell her _everything_. David never tells anyone everything. But over the last few months, Amy had confided in him as a friend and so he confided in her. She was removed enough from his world to not judge, and smart enough to give him some good advice.

He told her how it made him nervous that Patrick wanted to celebrate their monthiversary, because that only made it harder after one broke up if there were days on the calendar to celebrate. He told her how much he looks forward to spending his days with Patrick and he worries that when this relationship fizzles, because they all fizzle, that he will lose Patrick at the store. Or, if Patrick stays, it will be too uncomfortable to be fun anymore. He worried that Patrick was going to leave. He wasn’t sure why, but in his gut, he just felt like Patrick always had one foot out the door.

“Why do you think he’s going to leave?” She asked.

David just shrugged. But in his mind, he thought, _because I’m not worth sticking around for. He’s too good for me._

On this matter, her advice was the general consensus of all around him. Trust Patrick. He seems like he’s here for the long haul. He’s a nice and honest guy.

++++++

As the mamma goat cleaned her second kid, Patrick watched. Terri came over to sit by him, she handed him a bottle of water. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder, “So, Patrick, tell me again…how long have you and David been together?”

David smiled, and kept his eyes on the goats. “A month yesterday, Terri.”

“Hmmm. Only a month, huh?” She chided.

“We’ve been business partners for about 10 weeks, we’ve been together for a month. Ok. Yeah. You were right, Terri. I’ve liked him for a long time.” Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed.

Both sat, side-by-side, facing the mamma goat as she cared for her two new kids. They sat in comfortable silence. Because that’s how Terri and Patrick preferred it.

++++++

Amy poured half of the mixture into a new pot and said, “Ok. Now we need to fold in the lavender and rosemary. Do you want to help?”

David perked up. “Oh, M’GOD! Yes! I know how to _fold in_ lavender and rosemary! I can help!” He was clapping and literally pranced to the other side of the counter where he took the spoon offered by Amy and the bowl of herbs. He expertly folded the herbs into the mixture. David is one who learns from his past mistakes.

While he stirred the mixture, Terri and Patrick came into the kitchen.

Patrick came near him for a kiss, but before he could get too close, David pointed to the sink and said, “Hands…. And arms…and maybe face.”

Patrick said, “Maybe I’ll go to the restroom and freshen up?”

Terri led him down the hall.

When Patrick came back to the kitchen and looked over David’s shoulder, David said, “I’m just infusing the lotion with lavender and rosemary. I had to fold the herbs in… so…”

“That smells like your lotion.” Patrick said. He kissed David on the cheek. David liked that Patrick didn’t wait until they were alone to be demonstrative. He wondered, at first, if Patrick would be shy about their relationship. He sure didn’t seem to be.

Amy put the unscented batch into a large, air tight container to cool. They worked together to strain out the herbs from the second batch and then put it in a container.  

“Should be ready to bottle tomorrow.” Amy said. “Good job, David. It was nice to have you here helping me today.”

“Can we go see the baby goats before we leave?” David asked.

Out in the barn, the two baby goats stumbled around their stall. They butted their mamma for milk, they explored their world. No matter how many times he saw something like this, Patrick was amazed that in only a few short hours baby animals are up and moving and interacting with the world around them. Being on the farm, watching them being born, all reminded him of home.

It was late in the afternoon, Terri headed out to feed the goats. Amy walked David and Patrick to their car. They made plans to come out after lunch the next day to help bottle the lotion and then take it all to the store. Amy hugged both of them and wished them a lovely evening.

++++++

Both were hungry. Neither wanted to stop to eat. They decided to swing by a sandwich shop. They ate in the car and talked about the day.

David told Patrick how he helped today by folding the herbs into the lotion. His stomach had butterflies; he was worried and wanted everything to go well back at the hotel.

Patrick told David about the second goat being born and how it sounded like a little baby crying. His stomach did flip-flops, hoping he did well enough tonight for David to be satisfied.

The small chit chat was just something to get through the meal. They each had much more on their mind. In the end, neither ate much of their sandwiches.

++++++

They were barely in the room and Patrick was pawing at David. He pulled off David’s t-shirt and tugged at his pants all while kicking off his own shoes.

“O’Kay, Mr. Hands. Give me just one moment, please.” David said teasing. “I have to use the little boy’s room. I’m going to need to freshen up a bit. I have been making body milk.”

After David finished in the restroom, Patrick went in. David busied himself. He started by pulling the sheets up from around the bed and meticulously running his hands along the seems of the mattress. When Patrick came out of the restroom he stopped in his tracks. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Bedbug check.”

“Why?”

“Because bedbugs. That’s why.”

“Do you do this at all hotels? Or does this one cause you to think there is reason for concern?” Patrick chided.

“All hotels. Seriously? You don’t?”

“No. But I will now. Thanks, David.” He said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” David said seriously. “Ok. All safe.” He tucked the sheets back onto the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held out a hand to Patrick. “Well, Mr. Brewer. What’s your pleasure?”

Patrick moved and stood in front of David, between his knees. “I think you know what I came here for.”

“Hmmm. Let’s see.” David began where he always did when there were buttons on a shirt. Unbuttoning Patrick was like unwrapping the best gift on one’s birthday.  
  
David tugged Patrick’s shirt loose from his jeans and began to slowly unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. He kissed each inch of exposed flesh as he unbuttoned, kissing higher and higher on his abdomen and then his chest, standing to do so. Once he had all of the buttons open, he slid his hands under the shirt and deeply kissed Patrick.

He unhooked Patrick’s belt and slid it out of the belt loops and tossed the belt on the floor. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s jeans and pulled him over to the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. David dropped to his knees. Before he could pull down Patrick’s jeans all the way, his mouth was on Patrick’s cock. Patrick stood by the bed, hand in David’s hair, eyes closed as David licked him. Sucked him. Brought his whole cock into his mouth.

Patrick pushed his pants off, kicked them off his feet. He leaned over and pulled David up. “That feels good, but that’s not what we came here to do.”

“Ok, Patrick.” David went over to his bag and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and put them on the table beside the bed. He stood in front of Patrick and took off his own pants. Then, as they looked into each other’s eyes, Patrick went over to David and took hold of his right hand. He, slowly – one by one – took David’s rings off his fingers and put them on the table next to the condoms and the lube.

David growled.

They made their way to the bed, limbs intertwined. Kisses. Bites. Patrick leaned down to get a taste of David’s precum, something he’d taken a liking to over the past two weeks.

“I want to do this.” Patrick said.

“You want to do what, Sweetie.” David asked, teasing.

“I want you in me.”

“You want my fingers in you? Like last night?” David asked.

“You can start there. I want more.”

“What do you want, Patrick?” David teased Patrick. Patrick had yet to use the world with David.

“I want to have sex with you.” Patrick did not want to be teased at this particular moment, but he knew he was going to be. He knew David wanted him to use the word.

“Oh, Patrick. There are all kinds of ways to have sex. Is there a particular kind you are wanting?”

“David.”

“You want me to fuck you.” David said in a low voice in his ear. He pulled back to look at Patrick, because he wanted to see Patrick respond to him.

Patrick’s face turned that sweet shade of pink, his eyes grew to a very dark brown before he lowered his lids. “Yes. David. Please.”

David held Patrick’s face in his hands as they kissed. It was wet and filthy, and David was completely and totally turned on.

++++++

They started on their sides, facing one another like they had been the night prior. As they kissed, Patrick raised one knee and draped his leg over David, who slid his lubed hand between Patrick’s legs. He slowly massaged the area behind Patrick’s balls and found his way to his hole.

His finger swirled around and teased him.

“David. Please. Don’t tease me.”

“Ok, Sweetie.” He said as he purposefully put one finger into Patrick.

Their eye contact continued and David said quietly. “You only need to stay STOP and I will. At any point.”

“I know.” Patrick said.

David began to work in earnest. He brought in a second finger and began to stretch Patrick. He whispered in his ear what he was doing and why; he knew Patrick wanted to talk it through, again. He reminded Patrick to breathe. He coaxed him. He praised him.

As he inserted his third finger, he moved them. Patrick on his back. Feet flat on the bed, legs spread with David on his knees between them.

David leaned down and pulled Patrick’s cock into his mouth and sucked on him until Patrick was writhing.

David reached over to the table to get a condom. Patrick was as ready as he would ever be. “Ready, Sweetie?”

Patrick just nodded his head and smiled. He watched David don the condom. He suddenly realized he’d never watched a man do that.

David leaned down over Patrick and they kissed. Patrick held David’s face in his hands and he kissed him deeply.

David used one hand to pop open the container of lube and poured a generous amount on his dick.

“Ok. Here we go. Just remember to breathe.” David said quietly as he locked eyes with Patrick.

He positioned himself at Patrick’s hole and slowly, purposefully, pushed his way in through the first ring of muscle. Patrick’s eyes grew large.

“Breathe.” David reminded him. _God he felt good._ He was hot. David knew that the further into Patrick he went, the better it would feel on David’s cock. He’d longed to be in there. His instincts were to plunge in, but he held himself there at the gateway until his Sweet Patrick was ready for more. It took every ounce of self-control to go slow.

Once he felt Patrick loosen and relax a bit, he prepared for another move. “One more, Breathe.” And he pushed through the second ring of muscle. Once he was past there, he paused a moment before pushing his cock into Patrick. Slowly. Deep. _Oh God it felt so…_

“David. Stop. DAVID. STOP.” Patrick’s eyes were wide and there was panic in his voice.

David instinctively grabbed and held the condom at the base of his dick and prepared to pull out. He knew from experience he needed to do this calmly and slowly, even though his every muscle was telling him to yank himself out quickly. He knew it would hurt Patrick more if he did. He pulled out methodically.

“DAVID. STOP.”

“I am Patrick. I’m pulling out. There. I’m out. I’m out.” Once he was out, he leaned forward to check on Patrick who had covered his face with both hands.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Patrick said as he rolled to his side and moved David out of his way. He curled up in the fetal position. “I’m sorry, David.”

David went to the restroom, tossed his condom in the trash and wet two washcloths with hot water. He went back to the bed and sat beside Patrick.

“Patrick. Here. Patrick, look at me.” He tried to give Patrick a washcloth to wipe his face.

“Stupid. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Patrick. You’re not stupid. Here, let me help you.”

Patrick snapped at David. “I don’t need your help. I’m a grown man.”

“Stop it. Don’t be a jerk. I’m not helping you because you need me to do it. I’m helping because I need to do it. I hurt you and I’m sorry. Let me feel better by helping.” He pulled Patrick’s hands away from his face.

“Now, look at me Patrick.”

Patrick averted his eyes. He was embarrassed. He panicked and he shouldn’t have. He felt stupid. David was wiping his face with a warm washcloth. It felt good.

“Ok,” David said. “Now you take this and finish wiping your face. I’m going to put this other cloth down here.”

Patrick jerked away from him when he realized he was aiming to put the other cloth over his hole. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to be Florence-Fucking-Nightingale and tend to your god-damned asshole. This hot washcloth will help you relax. Would you stop being a fucker about it? Let me do this. I know what I’m doing. Stop being so full of yourself.” David talked to Patrick in a way he’d not before. Oddly, it calmed Patrick down. Patrick took note. David took note.

“Ok. Sorry.” Patrick said. He was embarrassed. He took the washcloth he’d used on his face and covered his eyes with it. Maybe if he covered his eyes, he’d disappear from this whole situation.

David was right. The hot cloth on his ass felt good. And it did sooth him a bit. But maybe it was just David that was soothing him. He was sitting quietly, there beside Patrick, arm tucked between Patrick’s legs.

He rotated so that he was laying beside Patrick. He knew the washcloth was getting cool so he tossed it beside the bed onto the floor. He pulled up the sheets to cover them.

He urged Patrick onto his side and pulled him backward. David was the big spoon. He wrapped his arm around Patrick and they lay there quietly. Neither speaking. Neither making a sound.

David just waited. He was terrified of what Patrick would say. His mind raced and he thought of all the terrible things he would hear. His biggest fear was that Patrick would tell him that he was wrong to think that he was gay.

“David. I’m sorry.” Patrick started.

“Nope. There’s no reason to be sorry. Never be sorry if you need to stop. It’s ok.” David said matter-of-factly.

“I just had a moment of panic.”

“I understand. That happens. It’s ok.” David offered more assurance. “You’re safe now. It’s ok.”

Patrick began to shake.

 _Shit. He’s crying. Oh god. I made him cry_. _Oh god. He’s going to break up with me. Oh god. He’s not gay. Fuck. He’s not gay. This is all going to end tonight._

Patrick rotated onto his back, hands over his face. His body shaking. David was very worried.

Then, he realized, Patrick was not crying. He was laughing. _What the fuck?_

“Okay. Well… I fail to see the humor here, Patrick.” David said, irritated.

“Oh my god, David.” Patrick said between fits of laughter. “I’ve never heard you talk to anyone like that before. You said you were Florence-effing-Nightingale and you were going to tend to my god-damned asshole!”

David’s mouth screwed up into that crooked grin he gets when he’s trying to contain laugher. “Stop it. It’s not funny.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Patrick’s laughter became contagious and eventually they were both laughing. David swatting at Patrick’s arm and chest, telling him to stop laughing. It wasn’t funny.

David sighed, resolutely. He got out of bed and picked up his clothing and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Patrick called after him. “David. Don’t be mad. Where are you going?”

In the bathroom, David took a long piss. Then he worked to wash off the lube that had literally gotten everywhere when he pulled out and then worked to take care of Patrick. He then put all of his clothes back on.

He went over to the bed an sat down to put on his shoes. “Patrick. Get dressed. Let’s go have a drink.”

“What? Where?” Patrick asked.

“The Diamond Club. It’s the hotel bar. Let’s go down and have a drink.” David said, nudging Patrick’s leg.

“No. David. I don’t want to.”

“Ok.” David stood. “You can stay here and feel bad about yourself, or you can join me. But I’m going to go down and have myself a cocktail.” David picked up his room key and left the room.

Patrick lay there. He couldn’t believe David left him there. They had just had what technically counts as intercourse, or more accurately the attempt at starting intercourse. Then they had an incident. Then they had an argument. David had never stood up to him and talked to him like that before. But, then again, Patrick had never been the emotional one before. The irrational one. And he had been irrational.

Patrick got out of bed, went into the bathroom and finished cleaning himself up. He slowly got dressed, and made his way down to the Diamond Club.

++++++ 

David sat at the bar. He had ordered a whiskey sour and was sipping it. He had also ordered a double whiskey neat for Patrick, who he knew would be joining him. He knew Patrick just needed to not be cajoled.

David – now, he needed to be cajoled into doing a difficult thing. And, Patrick could do that for him. He’d sweet talk him, he’d tease him, he’d nudge him, he’d flatter him, and then – eventually – David did the difficult thing.

But, David and Patrick were different. David knew that. Patrick was head-strong and stubborn, and if you tried to coax him into doing something he wasn’t sure he wanted to do, he either fought you on it, or he’d leave. So, David was testing out a theory that he’d not been faced with before now. He didn’t beg or ask twice. He just wasn’t going to fight him on it. David just came to the bar.

 _But if I know Patrick,_ David thought _, he’ll be down soon. And if not, I’ll drink the fucking whiskey._

He pulled out his phone to check his social media. He had a message from Amy.

 

_Amy (9:07 pm):_

‘How’s it going?’

_You (10:04 pm):_

‘It could be better. I’m in hotel bar. He’s in room.’

 

_Amy (10:04 pm):_

‘Shit. That doesn’t sound good. You ok?’

 

_You (10:04 pm):_

‘Yes. Had a spat. Letting him calm down.’

 

_Amy (10:05 pm):_

‘Be patient.’

 

_You (10:04 pm):_

‘Shit. Here he comes.’

 

_Amy (10:04 pm):_

‘It will be ok. Let him be himself. See you tomorrow.’

++++++ 

“Is this seat saved?” Patrick asked sheepishly, pointing at the stool beside David.

“Let’s go sit in a booth.” David said, picking up both drinks.

When they sat across from each other in the booth, he handed the whiskey to Patrick.

“You ordered me a drink?”

“Or, I was really thirsty and I’m just sharing my second drink with you.” David retorted.

“David. I’m sorry.”

David shook his head and tilted it upward. “For what?”

“For all of it.”

“Well,” David reached over and took Patrick’s hand in his. “That just seems unnecessary.”

“I panicked.”

“Hello. Have we met? I panic on a regular basis. There’s no reason to apologize to me for that.” David rubbed Patrick’s forearm. He _really liked_ Patrick’s forearms.

“And, then I lashed out at you when you were trying to be nice.”

“Yeah. That wasn’t ok. I was not ok with that. You’ve not talked to me like that before.” David said honestly.

“I was embarrassed and felt like I wanted to run away. David, it was all I could do to stay there in the room at that moment. I wanted to run. I’m sorry I talked to you like that, but…”

“I’m glad you didn’t run. It would have been terrible having a naked man running through the hallways of this hotel. I mean, it’s not that kind of hotel.” David made an attempt at a joke. Quietly, though, he celebrated a small victory. Patrick did not run.

“And, you. David. You got a little stern with me. You typically do not do that.” Patrick grinned.

“I’m not going to let you be mean to me Patrick.” He said, tears threatening to come to his eyes. David had let past partners talk to him in ways that felt belittling. David was not going to let that start in this relationship. He didn’t think Patrick would do that, but in those past relationships, he didn’t think the first time would lead to the second. And they always did. 

“David.” Patrick got out of his seat and moved to sit on the same side of the booth as David. “David, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was hurting your feelings. I was being self-involved and I was full of shame. I was using every ounce of my control to stay put and to try to hide my embarrassment. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“You never have to be embarrassed around me, Patrick. I like you for who you are. I know you have flaws. I mean… you’re pretty great, but you’re not perfect.” David poked Patrick in the chest.

Patrick reached up and put his hand on David’s cheek. “I’m sorry David. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m so sorry I did.”

David’s hand rubbed Patrick’s thigh. His eyes focused on Patrick’s mouth.

They leaned in and kissed. Then Patrick pulled David in for a hug. David let the tears fall out of his eyes. Patrick felt them on his neck, but didn’t say anything. He knew David would be embarrassed. Instead he rubbed his back with one hand and laid his other hand on David’s head.

While they hugged, Patrick said quietly. “Give me another chance, at it. Please.”

David shook his head. “Not tonight.”

“David, we can do it. You can help me do it. I am afraid if I wait, I’m going to build up the stress over it and make it a bigger issue than it is.”

“Sweetie, what happened? Why did you want to stop?” David asked.

“There was a burning. The pain felt so strong. I didn’t want it to get worse.” Patrick admitted.

They remained in their embrace while they talked. There was no way he’d have had this conversation if he had to look at David’s face. He was remarkably embarrassed for so many reasons.

“Patrick. There’s going to be pain at first. The first time or two…or more. But the pain goes away. Remember we talked about that?”

“Yes. I think I just wasn’t thinking. Or maybe I was over thinking. You told me there would be a sharp pain, and a burning feeling, and then it would get a little less and then it would start to feel good. I’m sorry. I just panicked.”

“Please stop apologizing. I’m glad you trusted me to stop.”

“I’m glad you stopped. I know, now, that you’ll stop.”

David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and pushed him back away from the hug. “Wait. You didn’t know before now that I would stop? What kind of a beast do you think I am?” If Patrick weren’t sitting between David and freedom, David would have been out of the bar with that comment.

“That’s not what I meant, David. I meant, you confirmed what I know to be true. You’ve told me every step of the way, since this whole thing started, that if I needed to stop, I only needed to say so. Tonight, we put that into practice. Now, you _never_ have to tell me that again. Because I know. No matter what, if I say STOP, you will. Because you are a respectful man and consent is important to you.” 

Patrick knew all the right words. David instantly calmed.

“Dance with me.” David said with a grin.

“There’s no music playing.” Patrick said.

“Get up. Let me out of the booth.” David commanded in a gentle voice.

Patrick got up. David got out and went to the jukebox by the bar. Patrick leaned against the table and drank his whiskey in one gulp. He grinned from ear to ear when he heard the strains of “[Girl Crush](https://youtu.be/JYZMT8otKdI).” Come out of the juke box. He shook his head.

David stood by the juke box, shimmied his shoulders slowly, and held out his hand as Patrick walked over to him.

“David. You’re insane.” Patrick laughed and shook his head.

“Let’s dance, Patrick.” David said with that deep, quite tone that he knows melts Patrick.

“This is not a dance floor.”

“Who cares?”  David asked with that flirty smile that he knew Patrick can never say no to.

“David.” Patrick protested as he wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

They began to sway. “We can try again, if you want.” David gave in.

“Then you need to turn me on and take me to bed.” Patrick teased.

“I think it is I who needs to be sweet talked.” David said.

“Before we do, when we get upstairs, just do it. Just do to me what you’d do if it was our hundredth time. Don’t talk me through it. Just do it.”

“Do what, Mr. Brewer?” David teased.

 

Patrick pulled back and looked David in the eyes. “Just fuck me, David.”

 

“Ohhh. That will do it for me, Mr. Brewer. I’m ready when you are.” David pulled Patrick close.

“Do we need to pay for our drinks?” Patrick, ever the practical one, asked.

“Already done.” David said.

“Then, Goose. You big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever.” David swooned over the movie reference, grabbed Patrick by the hand, and pulled him out of the bar.

++++++

They made out in the elevator. David led the way down the hallway, pulling Patrick behind him. Stumbling in the room, they were already kicking off shoes. David pulling off his own sweater and undoing his own pants. Patrick kicked off his pants, but knew better than to even touch the buttons on his shirt.

David pushed Patrick against the closed door and quickly unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt. He pulled Patrick away from the wall and pushed him against it, face first. He pulled Patrick’s shirt off, and began to kiss and nip at his shoulders. “You have the sexiest shoulders, Farmer Patrick.” He bit and sucked at one of his shoulders, leaving marks on his man’s back.

He kissed his neck. Patrick turned around to kiss David. It was the kind of kiss that David knew turned Patrick on. Deep. Probing. Wet. Like a switch, Patrick was pushing David toward the bed. Patrick lay between David’s legs, on top of David. They kissed and rocked, David wrapped his legs around Patrick.

He knew what he needed to do, and if they stayed doing this, they wouldn’t end up doing it. So, David rolled them so that the position was reversed. David on top of Patrick. He kissed his neck. He bit his shoulder, leaving another mark on his man.

He grabbed the bottle and lubed his hand. While his hand moved down, he bit at Patrick’s shoulder again and moved down to lick and suck one of his nipples.

A moan escaped Patrick. David kept moving over his chest. From one nipple to the other. Biting his flesh. Leaving marks. David wanted to mark his man in every possible way. He wanted Patrick to look in the mirror tomorrow and be reminded of tonight.

He was two fingers in and stretching as best he could. He knew Patrick would still be uncomfortable, have to fight through some pain. But he also knew if Patrick was turned on enough, it would all be easier to bear.

David pulled Patrick’s cock into his mouth. Three fingers in. Stretching. In and out. Stretching.

“David….” Patrick moaned again.

David reached up again for a kiss. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. More lube. More lube.

He slowly pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock. He made eye contact with Patrick. Patrick’s lips were moving. _Was he talking to himself?_ David couldn’t tell what he was saying. He smiled at Patrick. Patrick smiled back.

He entered him, just past the first ring. Pause. He bent and kissed his chest. Licked his nipple. Lubed hand stroking Patrick’s dick. As he pushed past the second ring of muscle, he heard some of the soft words Patrick was saying. He pulled back and looked in Patrick’s eyes as he pushed himself all the way in. Patrick maintained eye contact, he continued to whisper the words.

David smiled at him as he pieced together what Patrick was saying. He was repeating the words of the song. _In your heart I see the start of every night and every day – In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away – In your heart I see the start of every night and every day – In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away – In your heart…_

He knew Patrick was working through the pain. The best thing David could do was distract him. He stroked his dick, he licked his nipples, and he began to move, slowly. Pulled partially out, pushed all the way in. Patrick stopped chanting the words and let out a moan.

Patrick moved his legs, wrapped one around David and then another. He reached up and held on to David’s back.

“David. God, David.”

David knew that he was hitting the spot that would bring the most pleasure. He began to move quick and hard. He watched Patrick’s face. His head was thrown back on the pillow, his eyes closed.

“David. David?”

“I’m right here. Fuck. Patrick. I’m right here. You feel so good around me.”

“David? Babe? Don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping. Ever.”

“David? I want to be everything you need.” Patrick’s hips were bucking against David, relieving him of having to do all the work in their movement.

“Fuck. Patrick. You are. Everything. Nobody else. Just you.”

“David. Oh my god. David!”  
  
David felt Patrick tense around him, starting at the base of his cock and moving up. “Fuck Patrick. Oh my god.” Seconds after Patrick shot his cum up onto David’s chest, David was pushing in one last, hard time as he felt his body tighten and tumble into the feeling of release. Both of their bodies tight, tense, shuddering together. David forced his eyes open to look at his Patrick’s face. Patrick was looking at him. They locked eyes. David had never experienced anything as intense.

David collapsed on top of Patrick. Patrick dropped his legs. David reached down and held the condom to the base of his dick. He waited a breath and slowly began to pull out of Patrick. Slowly. Gently.

Patrick’s hands were sliding up and down David’s back. He was quietly repeating David’s name. “David. David. David.”

David moved up Patrick’s chest until he was face to face with him. “I’m right here, Sweetie. I’m here.”

Patrick pulled David in, hands on each side of David’s face, and kissed him deeply.

 

“We ok in there, Mr. Brewer?”

“So good. Very good.”

David laid his upper body back down on Patrick’s chest and rested.

When their breathing returned to normal, David sat up, pulled the condom off himself and tied it off. He got off the bed, leaned down and kissed Patrick, and went into the bathroom.

He cleaned himself of Patrick’s cum, not before he wiped his finger through it and touched it to his tongue with a grin. He peed. He wet two washcloths with hot water and went to tend to Patrick. He didn’t talk about the tears he saw running down the sides of Patrick’s face. He tended first to his ass. He reached between his legs with a hot cloth, Patrick opened his legs for David. Then David took the other cloth and cleaned Patrick’s abdomen and chest.

When David was in the restroom, Patrick lay there thinking about what he just experienced. How could he have lived this much of his life and not realize how much he wanted this? How could he have spent all those years with Rachel thinking that was love? He wasted so much time. Then it dawned on him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Had he not spent those years with Rachel, he’d never have left when he did. Wound up at Schitt’s Creek when he did. Met David when he did.

For the last couple of months, Patrick had been angry at himself for not recognizing his gayness earlier in his life. He, for the first time, drew a direct line between the years of not knowing he was gay, the years with Rachel, to being able to meet David. It was only in this moment that he realized, had he known earlier about himself, he’d have not met David. And that thought made him profoundly sad, and then deeply thankful, and then he was overcome with emotion. Because, he remembered what his life was like before the vividness that David brought. He never wanted to live a life like that again.

And then David was back, tending to Patrick. Sweetly. Gently.

David got up and turned out the lights. When he came back to bed, he tried to turn Patrick on his side so David could be the big spoon.

“No. Babe. You like being the little spoon. Roll over.” Patrick insisted.

For that, Patrick received the biggest grin and a kiss on the cheek. David backed himself up and snuggled into Patrick who wrapped his arm around David. David hooked both of his hands around Patrick’s forearm and held him tightly _. God, I love these forearms_. They lay holding each other, Patrick tenderly kissing David’s back and shoulders, until David fell asleep.

When his hands grew relaxed and fell from Patrick’s arms, when David’s breathing was deep. When Patrick knew that he was truly, deeply sleeping, he pulled the covers up tight around them and he whispered to David. “I know you’re not ready to hear it. But I have to say it out loud… I love you, David Rose.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. At Last (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick are away in Thornbridge. The night before was Patrick's first time to experience intercourse with David. In the morning light, Patrick panics over a text and later a serious argument ensues which ends up ruining a perfectly good road trip. David is sure it's over. Patrick is sure it is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.03 and 4.04.
> 
> This is part 2 of 2 chapters. Originally intended to be one chapter, but it became far too long. 
> 
> Posting only a day after Part 1 because I don't want to leave you hanging, waiting for part 2. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

David was turned on. He was in the beautiful place somewhere between awake and asleep where nothing existed; except he was _very_ turned on. He opened his eyes, slowly, and realized it was still dark-ish outside. He could feel Patrick rutting up against his back side. Patrick’s hands slowly running up and down the length of his thigh.

“You awake back there, Mr. Brewer?” David asked quietly, not moving his position.

“Mmm-hmm.” He said as he nuzzled David’s back.

“You needing a little something?” David teased.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You couldn’t wait until a respectable time of the morning?”

“It’s almost 6 am. I get up every morning around now.”

“Well you’re certainly up now, aren’t you?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And, what would you like from me?” David asked.

“For you to let me keep doing this.” Patrick had been snuggled right up to David and when he woke with his morning wood, he had found that he had snuggled right into David’s crack. His body just kept rutting, his dick between David’s ass cheeks, and he was loving it.

“You want a little lube back there?” David offered. He could reach the table by the bed and handed the bottle behind him to Patrick.

“You want me to use it?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.” David suggested.

They were soon slicked up and the movement was made so much more enjoyable.

“Mmmmmm.” Patrick made a delighted sound.

“I told you. Lube is our friend.” David said wryly. 

“Here.” Patrick handed him the bottle. “Put some on my hand. We’ll make it _your_ friend.”

David did as he was told and was rewarded with Patrick sliding his hand down over David’s cock. David shut his eyes, and let Patrick rock and stroke him into the morning light.

++++++

Patrick came out of the bathroom after his shower. Towel wrapped low on his waist. He leaned on the doorway and smiled as he looked at David, asleep in the bed. His face was relaxed and he looked peaceful. Beautiful. Patrick loved this man. This good-looking, vivacious man. Patrick was happy.

He went over to the bed and gently laid back down beside David. He picked up his phone to check emails. He realized he had a text that came in last night. He checked it.

 

_Rachel (11:29 pm):_

‘lkjwe wejih.’

 

++++++

Patrick instantly sat up and got off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

 _Shit. This was starting. SHIT_.

She had done this before. Texted him a set of random somethings. Then he would text her to ask what she was talking about. Then she would text him and say, “Oh, my phone was unlocked in my purse.” Or some such nonsense. And before he knew it, they were talking regularly about day-to-day things. And then they’d end up back together.

He’d been blissfully thinking they’d not have this type of exchange again. He had thought their talk when he was home was enough to cause her to understand she couldn’t do this.

He deleted the text. Then he double checked that he’d deleted it.

Then, in a moment of panic, he activated the lock screen on his phone.

_Shit. This is starting again._

David knocked at the bathroom door. Patrick opened it. The look on his face concerned David. “Hey you. You were laying in bed by me and then you got up. What’s wrong? You feeling ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, David. Just wanted to get done in here so you could get in. We want to get out in enough time to have a nice brunch before heading out to the farm.” He kissed David on the cheek and skirted by him.

While David showered, Patrick got dressed. He turned on the television and absently stared at it. _Please don’t let her text again. Please._ Maybe since he didn’t respond, she’ll leave it alone.

He got up and packed his bag. He put his phone in his pocket.

++++++ 

While David packed his bag, Patrick cleaned up the room. He didn’t like leaving messes for the housekeeping staff. He picked up the blue box that had held the monthiversary candy. They had eaten the remainder of the candy last night. Patrick tossed the box into the trash can.

“Ummm… excuse me. What do you think you’re doing?” David said.

“Cleaning up.”

David reached into the trash can and pulled out the box. “This isn’t trash, Patrick.” He tucked the blue box into his overnight bag.

Patrick grinned. “Oh. Sorry about that.”

++++++ 

After brunch at a nice local farm-to-table place that David had researched, they headed to the farm.

“You feeling ok, Patrick?” David asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been pretty quiet this morning.” David rubbed his hand on Patrick’s thigh.

“Just tired, I think.”

“Are you sore? I have something you could take if you’re sore.” David knew there was something wrong.

“I’m not sore. I’m ok.”

When they arrived and walked toward the house, Terri called to Patrick from the barn. She was getting ready to ride the fences to check them and invited Patrick to go along. He headed to the barn.

Amy joined David on the porch, they hugged and went inside.

Their work was easy and quickly done. Pouring the body milk into individual containers. Securing the labels on them. Boxing them up. Since they both worked at it, the job was complete within an hour.

He suggested they sit in the living room. She said, “No, I think you’re going to want to see the view here in a little bit. Let’s go sit on the porch.”

They sat on the porch with coffee and talked. She asked if they made up, if their argument ruined the night. He didn’t tell her what the argument was about, but that it was over rather quickly.

He told her he was worried that something was bothering Patrick. She encouraged him to talk with Patrick about his concerns rather than hold on to it.

++++++

Terri and Patrick rode the horses along the fence.

“Terri, the fence seems fine.” Patrick said.

“Yeah. Just a reason to get out on the horse. Amy thinks it’s a big job and I take care of a lot doing this, but honestly it’s just a nice weekly ride.”

“Yeah. It’s good.” Patrick agreed.

“She told me that he’s scared you’re going to leave.” Terri said.

“What are you talking about.”

“David. He told Amy that he’s worried you’re going to leave. He’s been telling her that for a while. Are you leaving, Patrick?” Terri asked.

This is not what Terri and Patrick do. They do not talk feelings. “Terri, this is not… I don’t want to… No. I’m not leaving.”

“Just thought you should know what he’s worried about. I wish early on that someone would have told me what Amy worried about. Would have made things easier to know.” She said.

++++++ 

David nearly choked on his coffee when he saw them ride up. He had thought they would be taking the John Deere to do that fence activity. But what he saw coming toward him right now was the stuff his dreams were made of.

Patrick. Sitting on a horse. Patrick riding a horse like he knew what he was doing. Sitting tall and comfortably. On. A. Fucking. Horse.

“Amy….” He put his hand on her knee as he gasped.

“I know.” She said with her eyes on her own partner. “Isn’t it magnificent?”

++++++ 

Since they were done earlier than anticipated, Patrick asked Terri if he could take the John Deere on a drive. Terri tossed him the keys.

David got in when Patrick pulled up to the porch. Patrick drove them down by the lavender field and then down around to the area by the creek where they’d been before.

David went directly to the side of the creek. There was something about the way the cool water ran over his hands that he liked.

Patrick sat on the grass near him and leaned back on his elbows, watching David. David was stunning. Patrick loved when he caught David staring off peacefully like he was there by the creek. He was a good-looking man.

Before long, Patrick laid back, crossed his feet at the ankles and put his hands behind his head. He was exhausted. He drifted to that place where he was almost, but not quite asleep.

He felt David straddle his legs and unbuckle his belt. Patrick opened one eye and looked up at David. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, just doing something I wanted to do a month or so ago when we were here last.” David said casually. “But I couldn’t. Because you didn’t know I liked you, then.”

“Oh yea?”

He unzipped Patrick’s pants and pulled them down just far enough. “Well, I’ve thought about that day quite a bit and fantasied about what I’d do if I ever had you back in this beautiful spot. So…”

“Oh. We’re doing fantasies now, huh? Because, I have a few of…” Patrick said. Then, he was instantly quieted as he stopped to enjoy the hot, wet sensation of David’s mouth on his cock. He lay back down, hands behind his head.

“Mmm-hmm,” David hummed in the affirmative.

“Sorry. I’m guessing I smell like horse and saddle.” Patrick said.

David stopped, pulled his mouth off Patrick’s cock, and looked up at him. “Oddly, this is all working for me…” and then he went back to work fulfilling his fantasy. 

++++++

Car packed, hugs and handshakes made, David and Patrick were on their way.

They went back to the restaurant where they had brunch to have an early dinner. David was clearly smitten with the place. He eyed it all and took a few pictures. “Isn’t this lovely, Patrick. Wouldn’t it be nice to have someplace like this in our town?”

“We are not going to open a restaurant, David. They are really risky ventures.” Patrick warned.

“I don’t want to open one. I am just saying… it’s awfully nice.” David said.

“What? Clam chowder served in a Ziploc bag is not your kind of nice?” Patrick joked.

++++++ 

While Patrick pumped gas into his car, David picked up Patrick’s phone to hook it to the car’s system. He rolled down the window. “Sweetie. There’s a lock on your phone. I can’t get in it.”

“Yeah.” Patrick said. His heart pounded in his chest.

“What’s the code. I want to set up the music.”

Patrick sighed. He’d been waiting for this. “Phones are private spaces. I’ve been telling you that.”

“Ok. Well… I was going to play your music, but I guess now it will be my music on the way home.” David got out of the car. He tried to slam the door but it got caught on his sweater and bounced back toward him. He untangled himself, shut the door soundly, and stomped off to buy something to eat and drink.

Patrick’s stomach hurt. He needed to tell him.

++++++ 

David was angry. Or hurt. Or embarrassed. Or scared.

They had, David thought, an absolutely lovely weekend. Patrick was able to work through his issues and they had fucked successfully. They had their little morning tryst, which was nice. But he’d been moody ever since. And now? Locking David out of his phone? They’d been playing with the phone ever since they became friends. What was the problem? He knew Patrick had been telling him for the past couple of months that phones were private, but he never told him to stay off of it. Had it been bugging him all this time? Why did he choose now to lock it?

Back in the car, driving on their way home, they were quiet.

It is not that Patrick wanted any of David’s licorice, but it was not like David to not offer him a few strands. Patrick knew he was pissed.

“I thought you were going to play some of your music.” Patrick tried to get the conversation started.

“I’m not in the mood for music right now.” David said curtly.

Silence.

“You didn’t have to lock it. You could have just told me to stay off it.” David added.

“I didn’t lock it because of you. I just locked it because it’s good security.” Patrick lied. Patrick lied badly.

“You’re suddenly worried about security? Are you hiding something, Patrick?”

“If anyone’s hiding something, you’re hiding it.” Patrick was good at deflecting.

“WHAT!?” David asked. “What am I hiding?”

“I’ve asked you several times to have a conversation about our pasts, and you refuse.” Patrick threw out. Honestly, he was grasping at straws to make this conversation not be about him locking his phone. Maybe if they could talk about their pasts, he could talk about Rachel and it would all come out then.

“Patrick. I told you. It’s too soon to unpack our baggage.” David was insistent.

“We’ve been together a month. How long will it take so it’s not too soon?” Patrick challenged.

“I don’t know.”

“Honestly, David. Just give me a number. Five weeks? Seven weeks? Three months?”

“At this rate, we probably won’t make it to five weeks. So, let’s just say it would have happened some time long after that.” David spat out. He turned himself so he was looking out the passenger side window with his back to Patrick.

His words hung in the air.

It was quiet.

This is exactly what David knew would happen. Eventually. He had just been waiting for it. As he looked out the window, tears fell quietly. He didn’t want Patrick to see them, so he didn’t wipe them away. He just kept his back turned.

He knew that he would not be what Patrick wanted. He knew that he was too … too… David. He was touchy, he had trouble with boundaries. Something had happened this morning. Maybe Patrick was upset that David didn’t touch him this morning? Honestly, he thought Patrick had a good time in bed this weekend.

Why would he want to know David’s relationship background? It was too big. He had had too many partners to recount the information to sweet Patrick who was as innocent as they come. Honestly, David had so many former partners that he couldn’t count, or name them all. He’d never tried counting and he wasn’t going to do so now. He always thought it was disrespectful to count. So, what would he tell Patrick? _I’ve had greater than a baseball team, smaller than a baseball arena?_

How was he supposed to tell him that he’d been with people in ways that would probably upset Patrick? How would Patrick take it to know that he’d been with individuals, couples, and groups? Would Patrick understand when he explained he was with individuals from across the gender spectrum?

What would Patrick think of him to know that there were times he said yes, even though he wanted to say no, simply because he wanted it to be over, or because he didn’t want to be made fun of, or because he just needed someone – anyone – to touch him for a moment.

Though many…many of his encounters ended with regret, most of them were good in the moment. He consented to them. Most of them, anyway. David had learned to separate sex from feelings. How would he tell that to Patrick? How would he tell Patrick that all of his past experiences were _just sex_? How would he explain that very few, if any, of the experiences were attached to a real feeling, a true emotion? And, that _none of them_ were like what it is like with Patrick.

Because, with Patrick, the feelings came far before the sex and now they’re all wrapped up together like nothing he’d ever experienced. So, if he told Patrick that with the people of his past, sex was just sex, then Patrick would think _their_ sex was just sex. And it wasn’t. Sex with Patrick was emotional, and raw, and so much more than just sex.

No. No, he couldn’t have this conversation with Patrick. He wouldn’t have it. Especially now. He wouldn’t have Patrick knowing this about them as they ended their relationship. He’d rather not have any conversation than to have this conversation be the final nail in the coffin that contained their dead relationship.

++++++

Patrick gripped the steering wheel. Tears stung his eyes. He blinked them back so they wouldn’t fall.

David’s back to him was like a wall. David on a road trip was supposed to be fun. Music, food, conversation. They loved their road trips. This was a long, excruciating fight in an enclosed space. They were trapped. Patrick fought the urge to park the car on the side of the road, get out, and walk back to Schitt’s Creek.

He just wanted to tell David. He wanted to tell him the story of Rachel. The woman he loved so much that he tried to make it work over and over again, even though the sex was not working. The woman who was his best friend, but he had to leave her because he couldn’t marry her. How could he tell David this now? How did he tell David that he was so close to someone that they decided to plan a wedding, a future together?

Patrick wished he could turn back the clock. Before they were together, he didn’t tell David about her because he didn’t want David to know he’d only been with women. He had been afraid that if David knew that he had been only with women, that David would think Patrick was straight and assume he only wanted to experiment with David. He was afraid that David wouldn’t want to be with him. But, today, it would be so much easier to tell him he got a text from Rachel if David already knew about her.

Now, how can he tell him about her after they’ve been together a month. He was in love with David and David didn’t know that. David would be upset about Rachel, about him holding that information from him. He wanted to tell David how much David meant to him because he felt things with him that he never felt with another living soul. Why wouldn’t David let him tell him these things?  
  
_He’s never going to let you tell him now. Now that you’ve locked him out of your phone. You created this mess, Patrick Brewer. You created this. This is your fault, Brewer._

++++++

When they pulled into the gas station at Elmdale, David jumped out of the car and went to the restroom. Patrick went inside and bought waters and met David by the car. Patrick tried to hand him the water.

“No. Thank you.” David said. He pulled on the car handle. The door was locked. “Patrick. The door is locked. Am I locked out of the car, too, unless you’re in it?”

“David.” Patrick said in frustration and then unlocked the car. He put the water bottles on his seat and then went to the restroom.

When he came back, David was buckled in his seat, back turned to the driver’s side. Eyes shut.

“David.” Patrick said. He put his hand on David’s back.

David flinched. “No. Don’t touch me.”

“David. Ok. David. Look. I’ve taken the lock off my phone. You can be in here as much as you want to be. I’m sorry.” Patrick held his phone up as though David would suddenly be no longer angry and take the phone.

David thought that Patrick didn’t know him at all if he thought this would solve the issue.

++++++

They pulled up in front of the motel.

“David. Babe.” Patrick tried.

David turned to look at Patrick. His palm flat, facing Patrick. “Do not call me Babe. I don’t like it when you call me that.”

“Ok. Sorry.” This was news to Patrick who could specifically recall a text where David told him that calling him “Babe” was ok. But Patrick was smart enough to not argue.

David got out of the car. Patrick got out as well and opened the trunk. He pulled out David’s overnight bag and handed it to him.

David took the bag and then said, “How about you spend the day doing something other than the store. I will be there. I don’t want to see you.”

“David.” Patrick said. Pleading.

“Give me some time, Patrick. I do not want to see you tomorrow.” He said before he turned and went into his room.

Patrick shut the trunk of his car and as he turned to open his car door, he saw Stevie and Mr. Rose standing outside the motel office. They had clearly taken in what had just happened.

Patrick gave a small wave to them. They both held up a hand to wave in return.

Patrick got into his car and wiped tears from his eyes as he drove home.

++++++ 

Alexis watched her brother. This was not the behavior she expected from him upon his return from his sex weekend. Something must have gone terribly wrong.

“Ummm… David…I’m going to need some help on another assignment. Do you think Patrick would be willing to help me out?” She asked.

“You’d have to ask him.” David said, unpacking his bag. He stopped when he pulled out the blue box that had contained his monthiversary gift. _What the fuck am I supposed to do with that now?_ He tossed it in the trash can. _This is exactly why you don’t fucking celebrate monthiversaries._

“Will you ask him for me?” She asked. She was digging.

“I won’t be speaking to him for a while… so…” David said as he walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Once she heard the water running, she went over to the trashcan, and pulled out the little blue box that she knew had contained the chocolates he received for his one-month anniversary. She tucked the box into her drawer. _He may want that later._

++++++ 

_Patrick (9:03 pm):_

‘David’

 

_Patrick (9:10 pm):_

‘David. I took the lotion to the store and put it in the stock room.’

 

_Patrick (9:14 pm):_

‘David. Remember when you put it out to use the oldest first. It expires faster than the other lotions.’

 

_Patrick (9:20 pm):_

‘David. Are you sure you don’t want me to come in tomorrow? I could come in and you could stay home if you want.’

 

_Patrick (9:26 pm):_

‘Ok. I’ll stay away tomorrow.’

 

_Patrick (9:28 pm):_

‘David. I’m so sorry. Please talk to me.’

 

David read every one of the texts. He refused to answer them.

Alexis heard the texts come in. Knew that Patrick was trying. Something must have really upset David. If there’s one thing she knew for sure, he would not talk with her if she asked him anything. So she stayed quiet.

++++++ 

He put down his phone after his last text. David would not text him back. He knew this.

He picked up his guitar. His comfort. He strummed. He picked. He hummed.

Patrick knew he messed up.

++++++ 

When David unlocked the store at 8:30, he noticed a light was on in the office. He locked the door behind him and marched toward the back room ready to fight Patrick for being here when he was told to not be.

Patrick was not in the room.

On the desk, beside the supplies for the register was a coffee and a brown bag from the café. Patrick had written on a notepad beside them.

“David,

We need to talk.

Unless I hear from you otherwise, I’ll be here at 5.

I’ll bring something to eat.

For now, please eat breakfast.

Patrick”

David unfolded the bag and looked in it. Two donuts and a blueberry muffin. He refolded the bag and tossed it in the trash. He took the coffee over to the sink, dumped it out, and put the cup in the trash.

David learned a long time ago that peace offerings in the midst of a breakup were a silly practice. They built one’s hope that there would be a better outcome than a relationship ending. Patrick must certainly be planning a conversation about how they’d figure out their work given the quick demise of their personal relationship. Caramel macchiato and donuts were not going to help this.

He got the register ready for the day and unlocked the door.

++++++ 

Patrick had gotten up at his regular time. He dressed in his workout clothes and hit the outskirts of town for his run.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have never locked the phone. And once David asked about it, he should have just unlocked it. Why did he push David? Why did he push David to make him feel like it was his fault for not talking about their pasts?

He’d had a couple of experiences with David not answering texts when he was angry at Patrick. He’d learned that David is very strong. Stubborn. He would not be wooed back easily.

Patrick messed up here and he needed to figure out a way to fix it fast, because he knew he didn’t mean enough to David, yet, for David to see value in putting up with his behavior.

Patrick stopped in at the café and sat at the counter. He ordered a hearty breakfast and took his time at the counter eating it. Twyla must have sensed something was wrong, because she left him alone with his thoughts.

They needed to talk. He needed to tell David that he was wrong. He needed to apologize. He knew David would not be in the mood to talk first thing this morning. He would barely be functioning, since he was opening the store. But maybe he’d be able to talk after work.

Before he left, he asked her to make David’s coffee and put a few things in a bag for David’s breakfast. He walked over to the store to leave them there for him. He wrote him a note telling him that he’d be by after work.

Now, if he could just make it through the day without David texting him and telling him to not come, he would be ok.

++++++

The store was quiet at first. David wasn’t sure if this was normal or not. He rarely was there before 10 am, so how was he to know if this was slow or normal? After 10, though, he realized it was a normal day. He helped a man buy a nice assortment of care products for his wife who had just found out they were expecting. David recommended the lavender and rosemary Body Milk and told him that he even helped make the most recent batch. Bob stopped by and said that Gwen was insistent he buy bath salts, since he’d used them all. _Seriously. Who the fuck was Gwen and why had Bob used all of her bath salts?_

As the morning moved on, he started to feel drained. He paced the store, went back to the office and sat down at the desk. Elbow on the desk, chin on his hand he sat and stared at the wall. He looked down in the trash can beside the desk at the brown bag he had tossed there earlier. He looked back at the wall. Then, he looked back toward the trashcan. 

 _I suppose there’s no reason to let that go to waste._ He thought to himself.

He reached down and pulled the bag out of the trash and pulled a donut out of the bag and took a big bite of it. _Mmmmmm._ He was so hungry. He stuffed the rest of it in his mouth and pulled the other donut out of the bag and made quick work of it. He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water to wash it down. He wished he had a coffee.

He sat on the couch, legs tucked under himself, arms wrapped around himself, while he finished the muffin.

++++++

Patrick sat on his bed, guitar on his lap. He picked out some notes, wrote them down. Picked out some more, and wrote. He couldn’t get the song out of his head. He needed to change its pace. Needed to slow it down. Needed it to match how he was feeling in that moment. This was, at its heart, a love song. Music soothed him and this song was special.

++++++ 

He heard his phone indicate he had a text. He waited until the customer had made a selection, the purchase was complete, and the customer was out of the store before he pulled the phone out of his pocket. It would have been rude to do anything else.

 

_Patrick (3:30 pm):_

‘I haven’t heard from you. Does that mean I can be there at 5 to talk?’

 

_You (3:45 pm):_

‘If I told you no, you’d still show up. You were here this morning.’

 

_Patrick (3:45 pm):_

‘We need to talk.’

 

_You (3:45 pm):_

‘Do we, though?’

 

_Patrick (3:46 pm):_

‘What do you want to eat?’

 

_You (3:46 pm):_

‘I’m not hungry’

 

_Patrick (3:46 pm):_

‘For dinner. What do you want me to bring?’

 

_You (3:47 pm):_

‘Nothing’

 

_Patrick (3:47 pm):_

‘I’ll bring pizza’

 

_You (3:50 pm):_

‘From that place in Elmdale. The one with the tomatoes, basil, mozzarella’

 

_Patrick (3:50 pm):_

‘I know. Your favorite.’

 

_You (3:53 pm):_

‘Maybe some breadsticks’

 

_Patrick (3:53 pm):_

‘I’ll call it in’

 

_You (3:53 pm):_

‘Maybe a side salad’

 

_Patrick (3:53 pm):_

‘Anything else?’

 

_You (3:54 pm):_

‘Something sweet for dessert.’

 

_Patrick (3:54 pm):_

‘Got it. Calling it in and headed to get it.’

_You (3:54 pm):_

‘Wine’

 

_Patrick (3:54 pm):_

‘Red?’

 

_You (3:55 pm):_

‘Yes. Please.’

 

_Patrick (3:55 pm):_

‘Headed to Elmdale’

 

_You (3:56 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (3:56 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (3:56 pm):_

‘Be careful.’

_Patrick (3:56 pm):_

‘See you soon.’

++++++ 

Of course, there was a rush just before 5. Apparently, a few of the Jazzagals thought it would be a good idea to stop by and check out the new honey, lemon, and mint throat lozenges after rehearsal. Once they had those in hand, they decided to smell candles, sample the lotions, and feel every one of the scarfs.

Though he typically loved the last-minute burst of a big sale, he had wanted to balance the register and be completely done when Patrick arrived. At this rate, he would not be able to do that. But he put on a smile and stood with them to answer their questions. He may as well try to upsell them if he was going to have to deal with them.

He was in the back corner with Ronnie talking about the alpaca throws when he heard the bell ring. The ladies called out their greetings to him. All the ladies liked Patrick.  
  
“Hi, ladies! It’s nice to see you here today.” Patrick said warmly.

David’s eyes settled on him. His hands were full, pizza box, wine, carry out bag. David watched Patrick’s eyes scan the room and, finally, land on him. Patrick gave him a small smile and then he turned and went behind the curtain into the office. He was gone only a moment before he came back out, rubbed his hands together and began a conversation with one of the ladies who had gone to check out. “Let me help you with that.” He said and started working.

++++++

David walked Ronnie to the door after Patrick checked her out. David thanked her for stopping in. He locked the door behind her and changed the sign to indicate they were now closed.

He could hear Patrick closing out the register. “I’ll do that.” David said.

“I got it.” Patrick said.

“I said, I’ll do it.” David said again, more sternly.

“Ok, David.” Patrick said. Patrick left the register and went to the office. He opened the wine and poured David a glass. He pulled a beer for himself out of the refrigerator.

When David came into the office to sit at the desk, Patrick left to go clean up in the restroom. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to David. He didn’t know what David had been thinking all day, where he was on all of this. All he could think today was what Terri had told him. “He’s worried you’re going to leave.”

He just knew he missed David all day and he felt so bad that he had messed things up so terribly. He wanted to make it right. David needed to know that Patrick wasn’t going to leave. David needed to know Patrick was sorry.

On his way back through the store, he shut out the lights. When he got back to the office, he closed the curtain between it and the store so that they had complete privacy.

He sat at the table and got their food out of the carry out containers.

He waited for David.

++++++ 

David took his time balancing. He did not want to make a mistake. When he was frustrated, when his anxiety was spiking, he made mistakes. And, right now, his anxiety was on the rise.

Patrick was going to tell him this was over. Patrick was going to tell him that he didn’t want someone who had a past. Patrick was going to tell him that none of this was worth it, that David wasn’t worth it. David had heard it all before. He heard it so much before that the words were tattooed on his brain. He might as well make it easier and just say the words himself.

David knew that he was…damaged. There was really no other word for it. David knew that he wasn’t good enough for Patrick. David knew. Now that Patrick understood what it meant to be gay, he could have his pick of the lot. _I mean, even the customer the other day wanted his number._ He wouldn’t have to work hard to find his next interest. He had no need for David.

David looked at the sheet in front of him and the numbers weren’t balancing. He fucked it up. Of course.

“Patrick… Patrick I need you to look at this. I fucked it up.” He admitted.

“Ok. David.” Patrick said. He walked over to the desk. “What’s the problem?”

“I fucked it up, Patrick. That’s the problem. Look… I fucked it up. It doesn’t balance. I’m fucking stupid.”

“David.” Patrick said calmly. “David. You’re not stupid. You’ve had a rough day. Let me look.”

David got up and walked directly to the couch where he sat down and tucked in. Feet under himself, arms wrapped around himself.

Patrick sat at the desk and ran the numbers.

“It’s fine, David. You just transposed one number here. It balances. You did it right. It’s ok.” Patrick finished up the work so that David wouldn’t have to deal with it. He locked the next day’s deposit in the safe. He prepared what needed done for the morning.

He turned on the desk and floor lamp and then walked over to the light switch to turn off the overhead lights. Softer lights calmed David.

He went to the table and picked up the glass of wine he’d poured and his beer. He went over to the couch and sat down. He handed David his wine.

They sat in silence.

“David. I’m sorry...” He offered humbly.

“I know.” David said unwaveringly. “We need to break up and you feel bad about it. But you shouldn’t. We had a good time. It’s ok.” He took a drink of his wine and sat his glass down on the coffee table.

“David!” Patrick answered in shock. He put his beer bottle beside David’s glass of wine and turned to face him. “David. No. What are you talking about? No.”

“You’ve shut me out. You said we needed to talk tonight. We’ve had our time together. You know now what it is to be with a guy. There’s nothing else for you… here.” David took his hand and gestured to himself in an up and down motion. “You’re ready to move on. I get it. You don’t have to say the words. I get it.” David’s eyes darted around the room and tried to settle on anything but Patrick’s face. He blinked fiercely, working to keep the tears at bay.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. No. David.” He took hold of David’s hand.

David pulled his hand out of Patrick’s. His fingers started worrying with his rings. “It’s ok, Patrick. I’m not mad at you. I understand. I don’t blame you.” His eyes settled on the buttons on Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick scooted closer to David. He put his hand on David’s knee. “David. We are not on the same page here. I said I’m sorry. I don’t want to break up. I really messed things up and I’m sorry. I need to know what I can do to make it right.” He moved his hand to David’s upper arm. “Please. I don’t want to break up.”

 

Silence.

 

David shook his head. “I’m not… I… Um… I don’t understand.”

Patrick moved closer and put a hand on David’s cheek. “David. Look at me. David.”

David raised his eyes from the buttons on Patrick’s shirt to his eyes. Briefly, but then he dropped them again.

“David. Listen to me. Please. I do not want to break up. I’m apologizing to you. What I did was wrong. I hurt you and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. And…. David… are you listening to me?”  
  
David nodded his head. He looked up at Patrick.

“David. I was being defensive and so I tried to make it your fault, that you didn’t want to talk about our pasts. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I did that. It was my fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. David. Please don’t break up with me. I don’t want to break up.”

 

Silence.

 

His words were seeping in. David heard what Patrick was saying. David’s mind raced. He could never tell you how many people he had been with, but he could tell you that nobody… Nobody in all his years had ever told him that it was not his fault. It was always his fault. He was too emotional; he was too cold. He was too needy; he was too distant. He was too feminine; he was too masculine. He was too flighty; he was too serious. He was too talkative; he was too quiet.

He’d heard it all. But it was always his fault. Patrick was telling him two things he’d never heard before. “Please don’t break up with me.” And “It wasn’t your fault.” And, the bottom line was, Patrick wasn’t leaving.

A sob escaped David’s throat. A tear escaped his eye and fell heavily down his cheek. His hand moved to grab hold of Patrick’s shirt.

“David. Do you hear…” Before Patrick could get the rest of his words out, David pulled on the handful of shirt he had grasped. His other hand moved to the back of Patrick’s head and he pulled Patrick forward. He pulled him in and kissed him with the desperation of a drowning man who had found oxygen.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David and held him with as much strength and pressure as he could. David needed to feel him. Needed to know he was there.

“David. I’m here. I’m not leaving. I’m here. David. I’m sorry. It was my fault. I’m here, David. Don’t push me out. David I’m here. For as long as you will have me. I’m here.”

David’s tears fell in earnest as his sobs racked his body. They ran down his cheeks, they fell onto Patrick’s face. They added salt to the penetrating, desperate kiss that was David’s lifeline to his sweet Patrick.

++++++

Patrick held him. Through the tears.

Patrick held him until his breathing returned to normal.

Patrick held him, because David wouldn’t let go. David was wrapped around him tightly.

They held on to one other until they were breathing in unison.

Slowly.

Gently.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Patrick pulled back slightly, David’s grip on him increased. Patrick returned the hug and held him.

Eventually, David’s body began to relax, their grip on one other loosened. Patrick pulled his head back and looked at David.

“David. I’m so sorry.” He said and gently kissed David on the mouth. On the cheek. On the forehead. With each kiss came a “Sorry.” Or a “Forgive me.” Or an “It’s my fault.”

“You’re not leaving.” David said. He was saying it to clarify it. He had prepared himself to hear that Patrick was leaving.

“David. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.” Patrick assured him.

“Ok.” David kissed him.

Silence.

“David. Are you hungry?”

“Very.”

“Do you want to go sit at the table?”

“No. I want to stay right here in your arms.”

Patrick got up and brought the food over to the couch and settled back in. David scooted close and Patrick wrapped his arms around him. David picked up a breadstick. He let Patrick have a bite and then he ate a bite. He laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

“How did you do today? Were you busy?” Patrick asked.

“Kind of. I sold a nice basket of items to a newly expectant father; a gift for his wife. And Bob came in for bath salts. Apparently, Gwen was mad he used them all. Patrick, who _the fuck_ is Gwen?”

Patrick laughed. “David. Gwen is Bob’s wife! I thought you knew that.”

David had a look of disgust on his face. “What!? I thought Gwen was somebody he maybe worked with! I thought his wife’s name was Patty!”

“Patty! Who’s Patty?” Patrick laughed.

David now joined him in his laughter. “How the fuck should I know. Every time I see that woman who Bob is always with, I say, ‘Hi Patty!’ and you’re telling me _her name is GWEN_?!”

“You’re always asking ‘Who the fuck is Gwen’ and I thought you were joking. They come in here all the time together.”

“Yeah!” David said with a nod of his head. “And I always say, ‘Hi Bob! Hi Patty!’ Oh M’God! Nobody ever corrected me!”

The laughter felt good. They laughed. They ate. They kissed.

David ate his salad. The bread sticks. They heated up the pizza in the microwave, which made it a little rubbery, but it was still good.

“David. Let’s take the dessert to my place. Come spend the night.” Patrick propositioned him.

“Only if you run me by home so I can get a few things.”

++++++ 

Patrick stayed in the car while David ran into his room to pack an overnight bag.

Alexis sat on her bed scrolling through her phone when David came in. He stood at the doorway and smiled at her, and then busied himself getting a few items and stuffing them in his bag. “I’m going to stay at Patrick’s tonight.” He told his sister.

He went over to the trash can by the dresser and was disappointed to see the can had been emptied. He was sorry that in a moment of anger he tossed out the box. It would have been a nice keepsake.

He went into the restroom to grab his toothbrush, facial cleanser and moisturizer. When he came out of the bathroom, Alexis said, “Hey, David. You dropped something.” She held out the blue box.

He put the items he was holding on the table and he rushed to his sister. He wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He took the box. “Thank you, Alexis.” He tucked the box safely in his drawer, put the rest of the items he needed into his bag, and headed for the door.

“Tell that little button face that I need help with a homework assignment.” She said.

“I will.” He shot her a smile and left.

++++++ 

Back at Patrick’s, they found Ray watching television. Patrick shooed David upstairs and he went to talk with Ray.

“Hey, Ray. Just wanted to let you know that David’s spending the night.”

“Ok Patrick! No conversation, no opening your door. I know.”

“Thanks Ray. You need to talk before I head up?” Patrick thought maybe if he gave Ray a chance to talk it would alleviate any awkward moments with him standing outside of Patrick’s room having conversations through the wall.

“No. I’m good. You go. Good night.” Ray graciously said.

“Here.” Patrick said, handing over a take-out box. “You can have my cheesecake.” He knew better than to give him David’s piece, also.

++++++

  
When Patrick reached the top of the stairs, David was coming out of the restroom and headed for the bedroom.

Patrick grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. David pulled Patrick by the shirt into his room.

Once in the bedroom, door shut, they stood still. Eyes locked. Both knowing what they wanted.

Patrick put his hands in his pockets. Looked down at the floor for a moment. Then with serious and dark eyes, he looked up at David. “I’m going to fuck you. David Rose.”

A smile spread across David’s face. “Oh. Yes, please, Mr. Brewer. I’m _very_ interested in that endeavor.”

Patrick turned on the small lamp by the bed and turned off the overhead light while David turned his favorite play list on his phone. He sat on the side of the bed and removed his shoes and socks.  
  
Patrick stood in front of him and slowly undressed. One button at a time. He went to David and held a hand out to him. David took it and stood up. Patrick undressed David. His sweater, his t-shirt. His pants. Patrick folded and draped his clothing on the chair. Patrick new that this small act of respect for David’s clothes turned him on.

“What about my rings, Mr. Brewer? Are we leaving them on or taking them off?”

“Whatever you want, David.”

David held out his hand to Patrick. “Take them off, Mr. Brewer.”

One. By. One. The rings came off and were placed gently on Patrick’s dresser.

David flung himself at Patrick who took control. He pushed David down to the bed. He settled on top of David, kissing him. His tongue fucked David’s mouth. He kissed and bit David’s neck, leaving a trail of marks – several of which would _not_ be respectfully hidden by clothes. He reached into the drawer by the bed and pulled out what they needed. He lubed his hand and let his fingers start to play with David while he licked and bit at David’s nipples.  
  
He bit his shoulders and left marks. He moved to David’s cock where he licked him from base to tip. He flicked his tongue in David’s slit, another thing he had learned turned David on. He had two fingers in David and worked to stretch him the way David had explained to him to do it.

As Patrick licked the precum off of David’s tip he looked up at his man who was watching his every move. He smiled at David who smiled back. Patrick raised his head and lined himself up to open his mouth over David’s cock and slide down over him as far as he could at the same time, he let his third finger join the others. This earned him a low growl from David.

David writhed under him. He knew David was trying to be quiet, by he let out a soft moan. The precum was flowing swiftly and he knew David was nearly ready. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth and …he dropped the condom.

“David. Put it on me. Please.” Patrick said. He was nervous and it had been a long time since he’d put on a condom.

David’s hands worked quickly. Adeptly.

David pulled one of his knees up for Patrick to have better access. He rested his foot against Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick lined himself up and pressed in. It was like nothing he’d ever felt. He did what he remembered David did for him. Slowly entered.

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to wait for. David had told him the mechanics of it. He had told him what it felt like to be receiving, but he never explained what it would feel like to be the one …entering. In that moment, he realized he probably should have had David do this to him more than once before he attempted it on David. But David needed this. Wanted this. Patrick needed it. Wanted it. Even if it wasn’t great, it would be good.

Once he was in, David wrapped his leg around Patrick and used his leg to push him further in. “Push in, sweetie. Go deep. Please.” Patrick pulled out slightly and then bucked his hips to push in deep. He became still. Patrick was taking in the sensation. He’d never felt such tightness around his cock. Hot. Tight. David.

Then David started moving, which reminded Patrick to move. This motion, Patrick knew this motion. He could do this. David moved his leg from being propped on Patrick’s shoulder to wrapping around his back.  
  
Patrick looked at David who picked up the bottle of lube and grabbed Patrick’s right hand and put more lube on it. He then pulled Patrick’s hand toward him. Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s cock and began to work.

As Patrick looked down, he realized what he was seeing. He’d never done this and the visual was amazing to him. While his own cock was immersed in David, he looked down to see David’s cock. It was something he hadn’t thought about. How everything fit. How David’s cock was there and needed attention, because Patrick’s was in this tight, hot, glorious place. It made him harder thinking about it. He stroked David to the same rhythm as he fucked him.

He looked up at David who continued to watch Patrick with a smile.

“Good?” Patrick asked quietly. Seriously.

“Oh. So. Good.” David whispered. “Fuck me harder. Mr. Brewer. Make me yours. I’m all yours.”

With that, Patrick leaned further up and grasped David’s cock firmly and increased the speed with which he jerked him, which moved in time to the speed in which he was fucking him. Hard. Fast. HARD. FAST.

“You feel so good, David.” Patrick panted. “I’m not leaving you, David. I’m here to stay. I’m. Not. Leaving.”

David tensed and his cum began to shoot between them and his muscles clenched around Patrick tighter than anything Patrick had ever felt. The spasms caused him to join David in the freefall that left him experiencing a long, intense, orgasm that he thought might go on forever. He wanted to cry out David’s name but he knew that he needed to control his volume. He ended up making a guttural groaning sound that had David putting his hand over Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick collapsed on top of David, David’s legs still clenched around his body. David’s arms joined his legs in wrapping around this man who just fucked him senseless.

They lay together. Motionless. Spent. Emotional. Adrenaline leaving their exhausted bodies shaking.

And then they heard him in the hallway. Stomping down the hallway talking to nobody, yet talking to everybody. “OK, then! I’m going to go to bed. I’m upstairs and I’m going to my room.” And he made loud walking noises until he was outside of Patrick’s room.

“Good night, Ray!” they both called.

“Good night, David. Good night, Patrick.” He called loudly. He stood outside the bedroom door.

“Thank you for the cheesecake!” He offered. He still did not move.

“You’re welcome, Ray!” Patrick called.

The they heard him walk loudly to his room and shut his door.

The two men laughed.

“Oh! M’God!” David said. “Two minutes earlier and that would have been horrifying.”

“You mean THAT wasn’t horrifying?” Patrick laughed.

Patrick reached down and held the base of the condom as he pulled out of David. He tied off the condom and dropped it in the trashcan by the bed. “Be right back.” He gave David a kiss on the forehead and reached for his underwear.

“Where are you going?” David asked him, reaching for him.

“Someone taught me it’s bad form to not take care of the bottom….literally.” Patrick grinned and headed out of his bedroom door. He returned quickly with wet washcloths. The two cleaned up and settled into bed.

David was the little spoon and Patrick held him with one arm wrapped across David’s chest. David held on to Patrick’s forearm with both of his hands. Patrick kissed David’s shoulders and back. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “David Rose, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You are everything to me.”

He felt David relax in his arms. He rolled his head to the side so they could kiss. “You’re pretty special yourself, Mr. Brewer.”

 

 

 


	9. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after their first major fight, David and Patrick find themselves in that tender place new couples have after they make up. David has a date with Stevie who is concerned about them. Patrick gets an offer he does not want to refuse. They discuss fantasies that each have had about the other. They get to spend a night away together where they are able to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.03 and 4.04.
> 
> I used this chapter to rebuild their relaxed banter, after the ups and downs of the past couple of chapters.  
> Also it is used to set up some future chapters (fantasies). 
> 
> (The next chapter will go along with 4.04). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ++++++++

 

The last few days had been tender. They spoke gently to one another, they limited the amount of snark in their teasing. They touched each other in a non-sexual way a little more than they had before: a touch on the lower back, a squeeze of an arm, a rub of the shoulder. It had been their first fight. And it left them shaken.

David worked hard, very hard, to not overthink it. He was still sore, emotionally, from it all. He was convinced just a few days prior that Patrick was leaving him. And, although Patrick swore he was going nowhere, David still wasn’t 100% convinced. He wanted to trust Patrick; he really did. But, deep down, he didn’t.

Patrick had truly regretted getting defensive with David about the phone and arguing with him over their pasts. Honestly, Patrick did not want to hear about David’s past. He’d seen a couple of David’s former partners in person and he really didn’t want to know more… see more. But he wished David would give Patrick an opening to tell him about his history.

So, here they were – in this very tender time after an argument that was, as Patrick described it, “Pretty big,” and as David described it, “Earth shattering.” Which is to say, they were both shaken.

They were doing things for each other. David willingly running the dust mop over the floor more than once a day. Patrick going easier on David and not giving him such a hard time.

David had felt like maybe they needed to slow down. Maybe Patrick’s whole phone thing was a way to make sure there was still a boundary between the two. David could respect a need for a boundary. He felt like Patrick was telling him _he_ needed to slow down. He understood. David _really_ wanted to get back to having sex, but he’d go slow since that is what he figured Patrick wanted.

Patrick felt like maybe they needed to slow down because David needed them to. He figured in David’s past, he moved fast and it all went to hell. So, Patrick thought if they slowed down and focused on the bond between the two men, maybe David would trust that Patrick was going to stay. He hoped they could get back to where they were, because he lusted after David’s ass every time he bent over. But, if going slow would help David trust him, he’d slow down.

Though both had a feeling the other wanted to take a step back, they did not discuss it. It was a bit awkward, because prior to the fight they seemed to talk about everything. Almost too much, if you asked David. But since the fight, neither seemed to want to open up that wound. So, they tried to read each other’s cues. Instead they misread them. Terribly.

They hadn’t had sex since that night. They made out a lot. The last couple of nights after work, they just sat on the couch in the office and Patrick held David. He rubbed his back. He rubbed his feet. They talked. And then, after a sweet and tender kiss, they’d go their separate ways to their own homes. They texted often, about little things, and spent their evenings apart. And they masturbated like they did before they were together. That is to say often. In private. And without speaking of it to each other.

++++++

It was one of those Friday nights when other commitments took them both away after they closed out the register and shut the lights out at the store. They were going to part ways when they locked up. Neither was thrilled.

David had dinner plans with Stevie. Patrick was asked to fill in at the poker game. It was Ray’s night to host. Mr. Rose couldn’t attend – he was watching the motel so Stevie could be with David.

David had told Patrick, “If I just cancelled plans with Stevie, she could work. Then Dad could go to the poker game and you could be free from the game. Then we could be together.”

“David, your logic knows no bounds.” Patrick teased him. “You know we have commitments to other people in our lives. Let’s stick to those tonight. And, tomorrow night, I will take you out. Dinner and a movie. All your choice.”

“Mmmmm-Hmm.” David said nodding his head. “Yes. Let’s do that, Patrick.”

++++++ 

“So, seriously,” Stevie pried while she perused the menu at the café. “Something is very different about you right now. Are you going to tell me?” He didn’t seem like his normal, snarky self. Stevie wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He would deny everything. At least until he had a cocktail.

“Here are your margaritas,” Twyla delivered their drinks. “The nachos are on their way. Have you figured out what you want to order?” It was _Fiesta Night_ at the café and, to be honest, David loved it.

They placed their orders for far too much food and began to drink their cocktails.

“Alexis told me the other day that she thought you guys broke up.” Stevie just went straight in with the question.

“Alexis doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” David told her.

“Your dad and I saw what looked like a pretty bad argument when he dropped you off on Sunday.”

“You saw that?” David was embarrassed.

“David. You were pretty angry with him. You don’t typically get too angry; or if you do, you don’t show it.” Stevie was worried about him.

“It was a misunderstanding. Meanwhile…other stuff has happened and we are doing really well. I mean… reaaaallly well.” David said with a grin as he put down his drink and made Ted’s sign for sex. (A circle with the thumb and index finger of one hand being penetrated by the index finger of his other hand).   

Stevie let out a laugh and leaned forward, drink in hand. “I’m going to need details.”

++++++ 

Patrick sat around the table with Ray, Bob, Rolland, and Ronnie. Ray had warned him about Bob being good at reading people’s tells. Patrick was ready for him. Patrick thought he did a pretty good job at keeping his thoughts to himself and by the stack of chips in front of him, he was right.

Ray had folded from the game and was setting out more snacks and refilling everyone’s drinks. Rolland had folded and was sitting back watching, talking incessantly as only Rolland can. When Patrick raised, again, Ronnie decided she was out. Down to Bob and Patrick. Time to lay the cards on the table.

Patrick grinned as he took the pot. He was going to be able to take David out for a _nice_ dinner tomorrow.

“So, Patrick, Ray tells us that you play baseball.” Bob asked as they filled their plates with more of the food that Ray had prepared. They had all decided to take a small break before heading into their last hand.

“Yeah, I use to play a lot. Love it. Haven’t played for a while.”

“Ever think about coaching?” Bob asked.

“Coaching who?”

“Little League – young kids. Several of the small towns around have a couple of teams. They kids play each other. We need coaches.” Bob said.

“The team Bob’s Garage sponsors needs another coach.” Rolland said.

++++++ 

Patrick settled in and sent off his nightly text to David.

 

_You (10:17 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David (10:17 pm):_

‘Poker game over already?’

 

_You (10:17 pm):_

‘I cleaned them out.’

 

_David (10:17 pm):_

*GIF of Lady GaGa with caption ‘no he can’t read my poker face’*

 

_You (10:18 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David (10:18 pm):_

*GIF of Leslie Knope from Parks and Rec singing Poker Face*

 

_You (10:18 pm):_

‘David. You know I hate GIFs.’

 

_David (10:18 pm):_

*GIF of making it rain’

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘David. If you’d stop, I can tell you about our plans changing tomorrow.’

 

_David (10:19 pm):_

‘Fuck. What happened.’

 

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘I made some money tonight.’

 

_David (10:19 pm):_

‘So you said. What happened to tomorrow night?’

 

_You (10:20 pm):_

‘Our date can be upgraded from dinner & movie…’

‘to dinner & movie & sleep over at Elmdale Lodge.’

‘That is. If you want.’

 

_David (10:20 pm):_

‘Oh yes! I want!!!!!’

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

 

_You (10:20 pm):_

‘Can’t read my, can’t read my poker face!’ *Musical note emoji*

*Money bag emoji* *Money-mouth face emoji*

 

_David (10:20 pm):_

‘Can we shut the store down early and have an early check in?’

 

_You (10:21 pm):_

‘Whatever you want, David.’

 

_David (10:21 pm):_

‘I’ll tell you want I want’

*Man farmer emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

 

_You (10:21 pm):_

‘Ok. Settle down.’

‘How was dinner with Stevie’

 

_David (10:21 pm):_

‘She saw us argue. When you dropped me off the other night.’ *Man shrugging emoji*

 

_You (10:22 pm):_

‘Ouch. She ask you about it?’

 

_David (10:22 pm):_

‘Yes. I didn’t want to talk about it. So, I told her we fucked.’

 

_You (10:22 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji*

‘David!’

 

_David (10:23 pm):_

‘No. Not in those words. I just told her we did a lot of connecting and we are very compatible.’ *OK hand sign emoji* *Left pointing backhand index emoji*

 

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘Ok.’

‘Tell me you didn’t use that hand sign with her.’

 

_David (10:23 pm):_

‘Ok. I will tell you I didn’t use that hand sign with her.’

*Man shrugging emoji*

 

_You (10:24pm):_

‘David.’

‘Did you use that sign with her?’

 

_David (10:24 pm):_

‘Patrick’

‘I might have.’

 

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘I want you in me, again.’

 

_David (10:25 pm):_

‘Yes, please, Mr. Brewer.’

_You (10:25 pm):_

‘Maybe we’ll get take out and skip the movie.’

 

_David (10:25 pm):_

‘Yes, please, Mr. Brewer.’

 

_You (10:26 pm):_

‘David. Stop.’

 

_David (10:26 pm):_

‘Patrick. No.’

_You (10:26 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_David (10:27 pm):_

‘Good night, Mr. Brewer.’

++++++ 

Saturday morning at the store was busier than it had been in some time. Patrick had people in as soon as he unlocked the door. There were several customers who came from out of town because they’d heard about the store. Patrick made a mental note to check in with David about the online presence he’d been researching and journaling about. _Maybe it’s time to get that up and running._

David arrived around 10 and his face showed his delight at the number of people in the store. He stowed his overnight bag in the office and came out to greet the customers. Patrick willingly went behind the counter and let David do the real work.

Nobody made a customer feel more valued than David. He greeted them warmly and expressed appreciation for their business. He upsold virtually everyone. Patrick could help people, but he wasn’t a salesman, really. He loved watching David do this. He was amazing.

After the wave of customers left, David went to Patrick to wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss him good morning properly. “Hello. Mr. Moneybags.” David teased him and rubbed his arm.

“Hello yourself sugar-baby….uhhhh”

Both men made a face.

David threw his hands in the air and backed away from Patrick.

“Ewww! Patrick! NO! No. No. Nope. We aren’t doing sugar-baby. That’s just all kinds of wrong.” David said, shivering with disgust.

“Yeah… I heard that as it came out of my mouth. Sorry about that.” Patrick laughed, digging his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans. His face turned pink.

“Where did you come up with that?!” David’s face was still twisted into the face of someone who just ate a whole lemon.

“I don’t know. I just said it. Can we just turn back the clock and pretend I never did that?” Patrick pulled David in and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Good morning, David.” He said and kissed David soundly. “How about I call in a lunch order and go pick it up?”

“Yes, please.” David pushed Patrick away from him. “Let’s do that and move on from this moment in which you have embarrassed yourself.” David walked away from Patrick to get a box of Body Milk to replenish the empty shelf.

He looked at Patrick, shook his head, and said, “EWWW! I’m so disappointed in you.” Before disappearing into the store room.

Patrick shook his head, still blushing, and left the store. He’d just go to the café, order something, and wait out the embarrassment there.

As David replenished the shelves with product, he smiled to himself. They were moving past the tenderness and joking again. This was a good sign.

++++++

They sat in the office eating their sandwiches. The curtain was open to the store so they’d see anyone as well as hear them when they came in.

“Hey David, what would you think about me coaching a little league team?” Patrick asked.

“Coach a … what, now?” David asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

“A little league team.”

“What’s a little league?” David asked.

“It’s a youth sports league. Kids. Bob and Rolland said they need a coach.”

“What sport?” David asked seriously.

“David.” Patrick looked at him as though he were purposefully being difficult.

“What?!” David asked.

“Baseball, David. It’s Little League. It’s baseball. I play baseball.” Patrick said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Why are you asking me? If you want to do it, do it.” David said. He was really enjoying the potato salad. “This is a good batch of potato salad today.” He told Patrick.

“David. Could you concentrate on the conversation at hand for a minute and put the potato salad down?”

“What? I’m almost finished. I don’t know why you’re asking me about this.” David said. He was not going to put the potato salad down until he scraped every last drop out of the to-go container. He was contemplating licking the sides of the container, but thought better of it.

“David. If you will put that down and have this conversation with me, I will let you eat _my_ potato salad when we’re done talking.”

“Fine.” David sat his container on the table, put his hands in his lap, and gave Patrick 100% of his attention.

“Ok. Bob and Rolland say they need a second coach for the Bob’s Garage little league team. To help Bob. They asked if I’d do it. I told them I’d think about it. Really, I just wanted to run it by you. If you’re ok with it, I think I’ll do it. But if you’d rather I not, then I won’t.” Patrick laid it all out.

“Why would I not be ok with it?” David asked, shaking his head. Confused. “Why do you need me to weigh in?”

“Because my decision would impact you.” Patrick said.

“How so?” David clearly was not getting it.

“Because it’s a time commitment. It might mean leaving work a little early. It might mean me not working on a Saturday. That would mean you’d have to cover the store…be here early on a Saturday to open.” Patrick explained.

“Ok. Fine. If you want to coach, I can do that.” David shrugged.

“It also means several nights a week I’ll be coaching or at games and we won’t be able to … spend as much time here after work like we do.” Patrick made his sign for sex with his hands – the palm of one hand smacking the fist of his other hand.

“Oh. I see.” David nodded his head, suppressing a smile. Looking at Patrick watching him. “You’re worried I won’t be able to share you with others? Won’t want to give up our sexy time?” David wiggled his shoulders at Patrick.

“Maybe.” Patrick blushed. “But I just thought it was enough of a time commitment that I wanted to hear what you had to say before I answered.”

David stood and moved around the table and sat down on Patrick’s lap.

“You love baseball.” David said.

“I do love baseball.” Patrick said.

“And you must not hate kids if you are entertaining this request.” David said.

“I don’t hate kids.” Patrick said.

“And you want to do this.” David said.

“I want to do this.” Patrick said.

“But if I told you I didn’t want you to do it, you would turn it down.” David said.

“I would.” Patrick looked up at David.

“I’m fine with it.” David kissed Patrick’s forehead. “Ok. I really want your potato salad now. Thank you very much.” He said as he reached for Patrick’s to-go container, and moved back to his chair. He dug into the potato salad. It _really_ was good.

Patrick sighed and shook his head.

“Patrick?” David looked up as he put a bite of potato salad into his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for asking me to weigh in.”

++++++ 

By mid-afternoon, they were on the road and David was alight with glee. Although they were only going a half hour up the road, in his mind it was officially a road trip. He had brought with him the requisites: licorice, suckers, bottled water and a bag of other random treats.

While they drove, they played Patrick’s special play list and of course, their[ Tina Turner](https://youtu.be/FqDZOekUDzE) song came on.

“You know, David.” Patrick said very seriously. “One of these days, you’re going to dance for me to this song.”

“What?!?!” David’s mouth flew open in disgust, his hands went up in protest, and he swung his whole body to look at Patrick.

“Yeah.” Patrick said seriously; he didn’t take his attention off the road.

“Well, I don’t know what fantasy land you’re living in, but THAT’S not going to happen.” David shook his head.

“Yeah. I think it will. Someday.”

“Why. On. Earth. Would you want to see that?” David continued to shake his head. But he also knew why. Maybe he wanted to hear Patrick tell him again. _Was there any harm in that?_

“You know why, David.” Patrick played along.

“Tell me.” He did know why. But he loved hearing Patrick tell the story.

“Because, one day, when I was feeling particularly tortured over my emerging feelings for you… I was running by the store and saw you through the window. You were dancing. And when you saw me, and opened the door, I heard this song playing. You were dancing to this song.” Patrick explained to David, for what seemed to him was the fourth or fifth time.

“My goodness, Patrick. What did you do, then?” David asked with a grin.

“I ran away from you and from town; and when I was away, I realized I wanted you, and so I came back to Schitt’s Creek and asked to be your business partner.” Patrick leaned over toward David for a quick kiss.

“Well, Sweetie. I know that this song is special to you…to us both. But I don’t ever see me being your private dancer to this song. So, let’s just keep this one tucked in the fantasy folder forever.”

“But the other day, didn’t we fulfill one of your fantasies? Don’t I get one?” Patrick asked.

“Hmmm. Remind me again what fantasy of mine we fulfilled?” David just wanted to hear him say it.

“David. By the creek at the farm. I was going to rest there in the grass and before I knew it, you were pulling my pants down.”

“Oh yes. When I licked your magnificent farmer’s cock and sucked you until you came in my mouth.” David said boldly.

“David.” Patrick was blushing.

“Ok. Yes. That was one of my fantasies. I have more, you know.” David teased. “So I had that one, you have me (David shuddered)… _dancing_ …for you. Which, is never going to happen. I have another one. Want to hear it?”

Patrick grinned. “Sure.”

“Before we were together, I would sit on the couch and watch you balance the register in the office.” David said.

“Yeah. I use to watch you do that, too. What’s the fantasy?”

“Well, there is a shirt of yours that was of particular interest to me. And I would imagine you sitting there with your shirt untucked and unbuttoned doing the books.” David said. “That visual and the story in my mind use to get me through many-a-shower.”

“That’s all that happened? You watching me with my shirt unbuttoned?” Patrick thought that was a very tame fantasy.

“Well…. That’s not _all_ that happened.” David admitted.

“Oh. Do tell.”

David grinned. “I might have… in my fantasy… touched myself a little bit while I watched you. And, then when you were done balancing the register, you invited me over to where you were and I … spent some time on my knees in front of you.”

“Mmm-hmm. I see. So, what is the shirt that is of particular interest to you?” Patrick asked, already planning to wear whatever shirt it was to work on Monday.

“Well… see… if I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a game. Would it?” David was toying with Patrick. “Maybe we’ll just let that be a special surprise when you next show up at work wearing it."

“Challenge accepted.” Patrick reached over and put his hand on David’s thigh.

“So… your turn. A fantasy that got you through before we were together.” David prompted.

“Well… I had one dream once, and then it became a fantasy…” Patrick hesitated.

“I’m listening…” David said coyly.

“Well… the morning of the day where I… saw you dancing in the store.. and then I…”

“Ran from town,” David interrupted. “Yes, the day you ran away. I get it…”

“Yeah. Well that morning. I woke up to a dream.” Patrick continued.

“Yes. A wet dream. I think I know that part of the story. What I don’t know is the actual dream.”

“David. Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry. Please continue.” David grinned.

“In the dream, I was on my back and you were on top of me.” Patrick said quietly. His face was that sweet shade of pink that David liked so well.

“Patrick. We do that all the time. I don’t get it.” David said.

“No. David. You were on top of me. You were sitting on me. I was… in… you.”

“Oh! Oh, My! I am one-HUNDRED-percent Okay with moving forward with that fantasy. For sure.”

Patrick just shook his head. “Ok. Your turn.”

“Hmmm. Let’s see. Which one do I want to choose….Oh! I know.”

“Wait.” Patrick interrupted. “Which ONE? How many of these do you have?”

“Dozens. Literally dozens.” David said. “Some include costumes. Some include food items...”

“About us? Me?” Patrick asked. He certainly didn’t want to hear fantasies about other people.

“Oh. Yeah. Easily.” David said, nodding his head.

“Oh….” Patrick let the reality of that statement seep in.

David continued, “So, in this one, we are in the office and you are really angry – not at me – but really mad. Furious. And you are fucking me. You have me bent over the desk. We have our clothes on, you just yank down my pants and fuck the hell out of me over the desk. Hard. Like so hard I get bruises. You’re not mad at me. I don’t know who or what you’re mad at. But you just need to fuck. So I’m like, Ok let’s fuck.”

“Oh God. David. That doesn’t sound good.”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. It’s very good. In my fantasy, it’s _very good_.” David argued. “I’m not sure, though, that I’d ever see you that mad.”

“Ok. Well let’s just keep that one tucked in the fantasy folder forever.” Patrick said.

“Your loss.” David said. “Ok. Now you. Your turn.”

“Nah. I think we’re good.” Patrick turned pink again.

“Ohhh. I think there’s something on the surface here that you want to say, but you’re too embarrassed. Come on. Spill it.” David urged. 

“I want to be a random.” Patrick blurted out.

Silence.

David’s eyes darted. _Shit. Fuck. He wants to have sex with someone else. Damnit._ David had thought he would have more time before Patrick asked to see other people. David knew it was coming, he just didn’t think it would happen this soon.

“Oh. Okay…Ummm….” David said hesitantly.

“I mean,” Patrick interrupted, “I want to be your random. I want to…” Patrick sighed. “I want to… meet you… somewhere. Like a bar… and you pick me up. I want to be your random. Is that stupid? It feels stupid now that I say it out loud.”

David beamed. He exhaled the breath he had been holding. “That’s not stupid at all, Patrick. That is a very fun and sexy idea. Do you want to tell me the origins of that story?”

“When I was away. At my parents. After…” Patrick started.

“After you ran away from me when you saw me dancing… yes… I’m caught up.” David rolled his hand in front of him to encourage Patrick to quickly finish the story.

“We texted. You told me you and Stevie were going out. You were going to find a random. And I was… I was pretty jealous, David. I…I wanted to be the person you went to find.”

“Huh.” David said.

“What? David… What?” Patrick asked.

“That night. There was a guy at the bar. Dressed kind of like you. We almost …” David said, nodding his head.

“David. You told me that night that you didn’t have a random.”

“I didn’t. I almost…” David held up a finger, “I … almost… but I kept thinking of you, so I stopped.”

They pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel. “I think it’s good we’ve arrived. I’m going to go check in.” Patrick gave David a kiss and moved to get out of the car.

“Wait.” David grasped Patrick’s arm.

“What, David?” Patrick sat back in his seat and looked at him.

“It’s important to me that you know that.”

Patrick shook his head. “Know what, David?”

“That I did go out to find a random that night. And I found one, but picked him because he looked like you. And when we started, I stopped it. Because he wasn’t you. I wanted you. Not the random.”  David put it all into words. He didn’t love doing that, but he didn’t want any question in Patrick’s mind about that night.

“I heard you. It’s ok, David. I’m ok. We’re ok.” Patrick assured him. “Thank you for explaining. But I’m good. Now I’m going to go check us in.”

++++++

David put his bag down on the dresser in the room and immediately went to the bed to check for bedbugs. Patrick just shook his head. He put his bag down on the chair and went to the restroom.

When he came out, he asked, “All clear?”

David nodded his head. “Yes. All clear.”

Patrick leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at David and smiled. “What do you want to do David. I think first thing we do should be something you choose."

“Oh! So many choices. Let me see…” David teased.

He went to Patrick and pulled him in for a kiss and there, pushed Patrick against the wall and unbuckled his pants. David dropped to his knees and with Patrick mostly all clothed with only his pants undone and slightly pulled down, David drew Patrick into his mouth.

When Patrick felt the head of his cock hit the back of David’s mouth, his knees went weak. He would never get use to that sensation. David could teach a master class in this. His tongue worked tirelessly as he sucked and bobbed on Patrick. As satisfying as every pull on his cock was, it made him crave another. When David pulled off him, the suction built more tension. When he plunged back down on him, Patrick’s cock hit the back of David’s throat.

If he were laying down, he could lay back and know David would do all the work. Patrick had learned when David had him up against a wall, David wanted Patrick to take some, or all, of the control. He dug his hands into David’s hair and he pushed David toward him. David liked this. He knew. David held on to Patrick’s ass and dug his fingers in. David encouraged Patrick to buck into him. Patrick obliged. Soon, Patrick controlled it all. He pushed into David’s mouth, and he pushed David’s head into him. Hard and fast. Just like he knew David wanted. David moaned in pleasure as Patrick’s hands guided him.

He was almost there. He let David know, as he always did. He moved a hand to David’s cheek. “David.” He said quietly. Then he moved his hand to David’s forearm and grasped him. It was just what he had done every time. To let David know he had done everything right. He had done everything necessary to get Patrick there. And that Patrick was about to give David the reward he was seeking. He came. And David grasped Patrick’s ass as he lapped up every ounce of goodness Patrick shot in his mouth.

Patrick slumped against the wall. David carefully pulled off of him. Patrick slid down the wall, his legs opening to be on either side of David. David still on his knees pulled Patrick to him for a kiss. The kind of kiss Patrick liked after David swallowed him. The kind of kiss that had Patrick seeking the taste of is own cum on David’s tongue.

While he kissed him, Patrick unzipped David’s pants.

“Lube?” he put out a request.

As if from nowhere, David produced a small bottle and pressed it into Patrick’s hands.

There. On the floor. Just inside the hotel room. Only inches between them, both still breathless from the blow job, David still on his knees, Patrick wrapped his hands around David’s leaking cock. One fist starting where the other stopped so that almost all of David was covered. Patrick held him tightly with his fists and let David fuck his hands. David wrapped his arms around Patrick and tongue fucked his mouth while he fucked Patrick’s fists.

“Talk to me, Patrick?” David begged.

“I missed you, David. I’m sorry, David. I need you.” He squeezed his cock tighter.

“Patrick, tell me...”

“Fuck me. David. I need you to fuck me tonight. I need your cock in my ass.”

And, with those words, David found the release he was seeking. On the floor. Just in side the hotel room. His arms around Patrick. Patrick’s hands around him.

++++++

They sat on the bed in their underwear. Take-out food containers littered the bed, empty beer bottles on the bedside table. Television on. David was in heaven.

The original plan for this night was an old-fashioned dinner and a movie date. But since a night in a hotel room became part of the deal, David was not interested in going out. He was fine watching an old rom-com on television while eating in bed with his strong farmer man half-naked beside him.

While Patrick flipped through the channels, he saw an old romcom start. “What about this one? It’s good, I think.” Patrick remembered watching it when he was a kid. His mom had it on a VHS tape, it was one of her favorites.

“No.” David said. “No. Not this one. Please. Turn to another channel.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Patrick did as he was told and turned the channel, but wanted to know what the problem was. “I would have thought you’d like it. Its old, but it’s a classic. It’s got Goldie and Kurt. They’re together in real life. It’s romantic. Right up your alley.”

“It’s the premise. Patrick. It hits too close to home.”

Patrick thought about it. “Overboard” is about a rich heiress who gets amnesia and ends up staying in a small, poor town with a man and ends up falling in love with him.

“I get it.” Patrick said as he settled on a cooking show. “But, David… she finds true love in that little town. That’s good, isn’t it?” He nudged David with his foot.

“Yeah. That’s good, I guess. I just don’t want to watch it.”

“Then we won’t. How about a cooking show instead?”

“Yes, please.”

As Patrick sat in the bed, back against the headboard, David laid down and put his head on Patrick’s lap. Patrick ran his hand through David’s hair. Patrick thought about this man that he loved and his heart ached that things like a movie triggered David’s pain, yet he knew if David hadn’t lost everything, he would have never met him. _Was it wrong to selfishly be glad David had to move to Schitt’s Creek?_

“Want me to rub your back?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, please. Will you use Body Milk?” David asked.

“Did you bring some?” Patrick asked.

“Of course.”

“Anything you want, David.”

++++++ 

They had kicked most everything off the bed and David lay on top of Patrick. The massage lead to a make-out session that had progressed and both were highly aroused.

“What do you want, Mr. Brewer?” David asked.

“I’ve told you already.”

“Tell me, again, what you want.”

“I want you in me. David. Please.”

David had been leaving a trail of bite marks along Patrick’s inner thigh. He moved up and kissed Patrick, thrusting his tongue deep into Patrick’s mouth. “You want my tongue in you like that? Is that what you mean?”

“No, David.” Patrick was blushing again. God, David loved to make him blush.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth. Is that what you mean, Mr. Brewer?” David pulled Patrick’s earlobe into his mouth.

“No, David.”

David put his mouth to Patrick’s ear and said in a low voice, “Use your words, Mr. Brewer and I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

Patrick turned his head into David’s neck and kissed him. Then he moved his mouth to David’s ear and said roughly, “Fuck me, David. Please.”

David growled and reached for the lube.

While his head bobbed on Patrick’s cock, David’s fingers worked to stretch him. This would only be the second time they’d done this and David was still a little hesitant that Patrick might panic again.

He made sure Patrick was worked open and writhing with need. “David. Please. David.”

“Mmmmm-hmmm.” David’s mouth was full, so he hummed his answer to Patrick.

“David. Seriously. Please.” His hips were bucking and he was pulling David’s hair to pull him off his cock.

Patrick had a condom in his hand, he tried to hand it to David.

“Put it on me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick put the condom on David. While he slid it down his thick, angry, cock he made eye contact with David. “Now. Seriously. Fuck me, David.”

David’s toothy wide grin made Patrick smile as he laid back and brought his knees up, close to his chest, so David could access him. 

David lined himself up. He pushed in, slowly past each ring of muscle. He watched Patrick exhale and relax. And. Then. He. Started. To. Move.

Patrick was tight and hot around him. “Fuck, Patrick. You feel so good.” _So fucking good._

Patrick bucked his hips. Patrick’s legs were over David’s shoulders and David pushed him forward, rocked him back. He pushed in deep.

“You’re the only one whose ever been in here, David. This is yours. Only yours. Fuck me, David.” Patrick was no longer blushing.

The thought of being the only one to ever have done this with Patrick turned him on. David had never felt truly possessive of a partner until Patrick. He wanted to keep him his own and never share him with another soul. The thought made him delirious.  
  
His hand joined Patrick’s on Patrick’s cock. They stroked it with a fast, hard rhythm that matched the rhythm of David’s cock fucking him. Hard. Fast. Strong.

Grunts. Moans. Cum. Tightness. Curse Words.

And Patrick, holding in his declaration of love by biting his bottom lip.

++++++ 

As they put their bags in the trunk of the car the following morning, David stopped Patrick and made him look at him. He brushed his finger over Patrick’s lip.

“Sweetie. Your lip looks bad.”

“Nah. It’s ok.”

“Next time, if you feel like you need to, bite my arm or my shoulder or something. Don’t be so hard on your sweet lips.” David leaned in and gently kissed Patrick’s bruised lip.

In the car, music playing, Patrick asked. “So, about this shirt that is part of your fantasy. What color is it?”

“I’m not telling you that. It’s part of the game. When you wear it, I will let you know.” David teased.

“Is it blue?” Patrick asked, honestly.

David laughed. “Of course, it’s blue.”

“Hmmmm. Which one?” Patrick ran through an inventory in his mind.

“The fact that you have to ask that question should lead you to question if, perhaps, you have too many blue shirts.” David teased.

“I’m a Brewer man. A Brewer man never owns too many blue shirts.” Patrick grinned.

“You’re right, Mr. Brewer. Don’t change a thing. You look really good in blue shirts.” David agreed.

He put his hand on Patrick’s thigh, leaned back in his seat, and reveled in the glorious feeling of being on a road trip with this man at his side.

 

 

 


	10. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Stevie grow closer over their love of torturing David. David works hard to help his sister. Patrick gets another unwanted text and has his first ball game. David wants to comfort Patrick after his first loss. The gang has a game night and Ray gets to join in. David and Patrick have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after 4.04 (Girls' Night). 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> +++++++++

 

 

David left the store to get the tote bags. He was exasperated. How many times, over the past week or so was Stevie at the store when he arrived? It seemed like she was stopping by a lot on her way to the motel in the mornings. She and Patrick were getting along like partners in a crime. A crime that involved torturing David. They were developing their own secret language and were thrilled that they were getting under his skin like they were.  

As he trudged to the car, he thought about Alexis. She was in a true funk right now. Not only was the new person Ted hired doing well at their new job, but Ted was still dating that woman. The conversation his mom tried to have with Alexis this morning was mortifying.  At what point was his mom going to learn to read his eye signals!?

++++++

David saw Alexis walking along the side of the road so he pulled over.

“Get in. Alexis! Get in. Come with me.” David yelled through the window.

“David. Leave me alone.” Alexis kept walking.

David drove slowly alongside her, the car swerving. He was trying to keep his eyes on the road and watch her at the same time. “I have to run to Elmdale to get the totes for the store. Come with me.”

“Uggghh. David!” Alexis made a groaning sound and stopped walking.

David stopped the car.

Alexis got in and slammed the door.

“I just need some company. Stevie and Patrick are driving me crazy.” David said.

“What are they doing?” Alexis said as she buckled into the family car.

“They’re ganging up on me. Patrick has rearranged the lip balm at the store and I don’t like it. They’re messing with me. They think I’m upset about it. Honestly, I’m secretly glad they are getting along so well.” He admitted.

“Well. I guess that’s good.”

“I’m sorry Mom was so insensitive this morning. She really has no clue.” David said.

“She only has a clue when it comes to you.” Alexis said.

“Well, I don’t know. But she could have done better this morning. I told her she needed to do better. So… Ted’s still seeing that woman?”

“Ummm. Yeah.” Alexis stared out the window.

“That stinks. I’m sorry.”

“So, tell me how it’s going with Patrick.” She changed the subject.

“Are you sure you want to hear about it?” David asked. They were in a great place and he was dying to talk about it with someone, but he didn’t want her to feel bad.

“Yeah, David. Talk!” She said. “I need to get my mind off things.”

So, David talked. About the monthiversary. About the argument. About making up. About Patrick planning to coach little league. He didn’t go into great detail, but he did tell her they were sleeping together. 

“And it’s good.” He said. “And I’m scared.” He admitted.

++++++ 

David took his sister to lunch while they were in Elmdale. He tried to cheer her up. He was only partly successful.

He had hoped that if they spent enough time away while he was on the errand to get the totes then when he returned to the store, Stevie would be gone. She was not.

Not only was Stevie still there when he returned, someone had put the toilet plungers out. Out beside the vegetables. At the front of the store. Toilet plungers. And carrots. _Fucking toilet plungers._ _INCORRECT!_

They were going to push him to the brink with this little game of theirs. David was a nervous wreck.

++++++

They sat in the storefront drinking red wine with Stevie. As irritated as he was at them, David liked that Patrick and Stevie were bonding so well. They were two of the most important people in his life and he was glad they got along. Even if their main connection was over their shared interest of torturing David.

He also loved that Patrick didn’t invite Stevie into the back office. He never did. When she was there, they always socialized in the store. Patrick sometimes, like he did tonight, brought out drinks or snacks for them to share. But Patrick held true to his word from long before they were together, when he told David that the back office was their private space. He had told David the night before they opened that the office would always be their private space and that friends and family could only come in there if David wanted them there. So, Patrick had never invited Stevie in. In fact, the only person besides David and Patrick who had ever been back there was Alexis; because, Alexis invited herself into the office long before the store opening. David was ok with that.

They tormented David with the _fucking_ plungers until he could no longer take it and he stood and ranted against all of the things that were wrong with the change. With the plungers at the front of the store, the breath mints where the lip balm should be, and – while he was at it, he may as well say – “These mountaineering shoes that my boyfriend is wearing looking like Oprah on a Thanksgiving Day hike… _incorrect_.”

Patrick’s ears perked up. _He just called me his boyfriend. He JUST called me his BOYFRIEND!_

David watched as Stevie teased him, grabbed a plunger, and left.

 _Shit. I just called him my boyfriend. We haven’t talked about this, yet._ David thought.

Alone in the store, after Stevie left, Patrick continued to tease him. “My boyfriend doesn’t like the shoes, so I’m going to take the shoes off.”

David went to sit on Patrick’s lap. “Okay. Before you do that, umm.. I just want to let you know that… uh… sock feet in a public place is… also… incorrect.

“We do what we have to do.” Patrick said seriously before he pulled David to him for a kiss.

“And… Ummm… making out in the store front, so all passers-by can watch… also incorrect.” David whispered.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Patrick responded. “Maybe I need to take my boyfriend to the back office so we aren’t on display when I pull his pants down.”

“I think being in the back would be… correct.” David murmured into his ear.

“If my boyfriend grabbed the wine, I’d lock the front door and get the lights.” Patrick grinned into their kiss.

They moved quickly and met each other on the couch and resumed their make-out session. Patrick sat on the couch with David straddling him, shirt off.

Patrick ran his hands up David’s back, nuzzling his neck. “So… boyfriend. We’re there, with the label… huh?”

David pulled back, his hands rested on Patrick’s shoulders. “Is that ok with you?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to call me that since you introduced me to Jake. Of course, it’s ok with me.” Patrick said with a grin. “Thank you, David.”

“Well, you’ve been my boyfriend for a long time. Just felt like the right time to say it out loud. Boyfriend.” David said, playing with Patrick’s hair.

“Boyfriend.” Patrick said.

“Those plungers are moving back where they came from, boyfriend.” David said between kisses.

“Of course, they are.” Patrick admitted.

++++++

When Patrick got back to his room after taking him home, he texted David.

 

_You (11:11 pm):_

‘I’m home’

 

_Boyfriend (11:11 pm):_

‘Ok, boyfriend’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:12 pm):_

‘David, you have been back in my phone.’

‘You changed your name again.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:12 pm):_

‘I did.’

‘Don’t be mad.’

 

_You (11:12 pm):_

*Face palm emoji*

‘My boyfriend won’t stay out of my phone.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:13 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

_You (11:13 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:13 pm):_

‘I’m worried about Alexis’

 

_You (11:13 pm):_

‘What’s going on?’

 

_Boyfriend (11:14 pm):_

‘She went out tonight to a bar. Took Twyla.’

‘Tried to meet someone new.’

 

_You (11:14 pm):_

‘That doesn’t sound safe.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:14 pm):_

‘Mom drove them and hung out there until she was ready to come home.’

 

_You (11:15 pm):_

‘She ok?’

 

_Boyfriend (11:15 pm):_

‘Twyla found someone and went home with them. Alexis came home with mom.’

 

_You (11:15 pm):_

‘What can we do for her?’

 

_Boyfriend (11:16 pm):_

*Thinking face emoji*

 

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘Take her out? Or do a game night?’

 

_Boyfriend (11:16 pm):_

‘Something. Let me think on it.’

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘We can do anything she needs.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:17 pm):_

‘I like you a lot, Patrick Brewer. My boyfriend is nice.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘I like you a lot, too.’

‘David, remember I have a game in the morning. You have to cover the store.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:17 pm):_

‘I know. Your first little league game. My athletic boyfriend.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘Game is in the morning. I’ll come in after.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:18 pm):_

‘It will give me a chance to move the plungers to the back room. And the lip balms closer to the register.’

 

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘I have no doubt.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:19 pm):_

‘Think of me when you touch yourself tonight, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:19 pm):_

‘I always do, David. I always do.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:19 pm):_

‘Good night, boyfriend’

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘Good night, boyfriend.’

++++++ 

After he came.

After he cleaned up.

After he turned out the lights and rolled over to go to sleep.

 

His phone buzzed.

 

Wondering what David wanted now, Patrick picked up his phone.

 

_Rachel (11:40 pm):_

‘sdjifl  kasdfi  dfhsu’

 

 

_Shit._

++++++ 

He pulled his ballcap down low over his eyes. The sun was beating down and it was hot for a morning game. He had almost no sleep the night before. The second text from Rachel in as many weeks had come in and he knew what that meant. It wouldn’t be long before they were not “Accidental” random letters. Soon they would be direct texts to him. He hoped that if he didn’t respond, she would stop them altogether. In the past, he would eventually respond. Not this time.

A ball flew by him and one of the kids ran for it. “Look alive, Pat!” Rolland called from the stands.

Patrick shook off his thoughts and stood up, hands on his hips. He took in the action and realized he had two kids from his team trying to be on third base. He was supposed to have either indicated to one to stay on second or tell the other to run to home. He missed the whole thing. He had Kade run home and he was tagged out when he got there. 

“Sorry! Sorry Bob! Sorry, Kade. That’s on me. Sorry!”

A few of the parents were yelling at him to wake up. He pulled his cap off, ran his hand over his head and put his cap back on. Just pay attention, Patrick. _Just get through this damn game._

The Bob’s Garage Mechanics ended up losing the game by 3 runs. It was their first game and Patrick thought they played pretty well for it being early in the season. The ump came over to shake hands with Patrick and Bob. Gwen brought orange slices and lemonade. Patrick sat with the kids and had the snack with them while Bob talked to them about how well they did. Patrick thought he probably needed to start acting like a coach at some point, but today was not the day. He sat quietly.

 

When the game was over, he texted David.

 

_You (11:35 am):_

‘Game’s over. Bringing you lunch. Going to pick up sandwiches and head back to town.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:45 am):_

‘Yum. Sorry, had customer.’

 

_You (11:45 am):_

‘In line for sandwiches. Just got your usual. See you in 30.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:45 am):_

‘How was the game?’

 

_You (11:46 am):_

‘Fine. We lost. Headed home. Talk later.’

 

David wasn’t sure what kind of mood he would be in when he arrived. When his favorite team lost, he usually was moody for a while after the game. David wasn’t sure how he’d react since he was coaching the losing team. David changed the music in the store to Patrick’s favorite, and he ran the dust mop over the floor. After that, he checked his hair and splashed cool water on his face. For good measure, he put a little lavender and rosemary Body Milk on his hands and rubbed them on his arms, torso, and neck.

++++++

They sat at the table, eating their sandwiches.

“Thank you for picking these up. They are a treat!” David said.

“I thought you might like something that wasn’t from the café,” Patrick responded.

“Want to tell me about the game?” David asked.

“It was a first game. A lot of chaos, getting to know how the kids do under pressure. Dealing with parents in the stands. You know. Just a game.” Patrick said.

“Sorry you lost.” David said, kicking Patrick’s foot under the table. “But you look really cute in your Sporty Spice outfit. It makes me want to naughty things to you, Coach.”

Patrick just shook his head and grinned at David.

“I am dirty, and sweaty, and I stink.” Patrick protested.

David walked passed him to the store front, where he locked the door and turned the “Open” signed to show that they were “Closed.” He knew what Patrick needed to pull him out of his mood.

When he pulled the curtain closed between the two rooms, he said, “I think working half a day on Saturday is good. Don’t you, Coach?”

“David.” Patrick finished his bottle of water.

“Come on, Coach. Let me help you cool down.” David stood in front of Patrick and pulled his shirt up over his head, being sure to keep his ball cap on. Patrick in a ball cap did things to David.

“David, seriously. I smell bad. I’ve been sweating.” Patrick protested

“I think you’re fine. But if you are worried, I can face away from you if you want.”  David wiggled his eyebrows and teased Patrick.

“David. We’ve not done that before. I thought you didn’t like…”

“Coach Brewer. Whatever we need to make you feel better is good to me right now.” David went to the desk and pulled the box out of the bottom drawer. They’d put condoms and lube in a box to store in the desk. He put the box on the coffee table by the couch.

“David.” Patrick followed him and pulled him in for a kiss. David’s mouth was warm and wet and inviting. Patrick could get lost in David’s mouth.

David took the hat off of Patrick and put it on his own head. With that wry, crooked smile he said, “If you feel like pitching, I’m ready to catch, Coach.”

That’s all he needed to say. Patrick took the hat off David, pulled off David’s shirt, and returned the cap to David’s head – but he put it on backward. David grinned at Patrick who let out a low sound that was something David had not heard him make before. David took note. 

He made quick work of David’s pants and pulled them down. David worked quickly to get his shoes off so he could kick off his pants. With one quick tug, Patrick’s shorts were off and he sat on the couch and reached for the box.

David knelt on the couch, elbows on the back of it. Patrick, one knee on the couch and one foot on the floor, had his lubed fingers working David open. He kissed David on the back of the neck and nibbled on his shoulder.

“Oh my god, you smell good. You sure you’re ok if we aren’t facing each other?” Patrick asked huskily in his ear.

“Only if you use the words I love to hear.” David teased.

“I’m going to fuck you David.” Patrick was three fingers in and ready. He quickly donned the condom and lubed himself.

“Please Patrick. Don’t go slow. Just fuck me. Hard.”

He’d not entered David from this direction before. “God damn it, your ass is perfect, David.”

David arched his back, which brought his ass a little higher to get the attention of Patrick. He wiggled. It made Patrick grin.

Patrick smacked his man’s beautiful ass.

“Oh! Mr. Brewer! I like that!” David declared.

He was so turned on, it would have been hard to enter slowly. He pushed in without waiting. It’s what David asked him to do.

David let out a loud noise.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Patrick said.

 “Oh FUCK! Don’t be sorry. Fuck me. Patrick. Do it. It’s fantastic.” David pushed back onto Patrick.

And, so, Patrick did. He stood behind David. One lubed hand reached around to stroke David while the other hand settled on David’s shoulder and pulled him back in a quick, hard rhythm. David knew how to move to help the process. As their hot, sweaty skin slapped together noisily, Patrick leaned into David and bit his shoulder. David made sounds he rarely made, while he begged Patrick to fuck him harder. So Patrick pounded him harder. Faster.

“David. God damnit. You feel so good.”

“Fuck me. Patrick. Fuck. Me.”

Patrick pulled David back and down as hard as he could and while he did, he bit his shoulder and he felt David’s muscles tense around his cock. Felt him shoot his cum. Heard him call out Patrick’s name. And, two strokes later, Patrick followed him. Hunched over David, grasping his shoulder with his hand, resting his forehead on his back.

David slumped onto the couch, half hanging over the back of it. Patrick put his knee back on the couch and slowly pulled out of David. He kept his one arm around him, but had released David’s cock. Patrick’s cum covered hand held on to David’s abdomen and held him back against him. They kneeled there together, over the back of the couch. Patrick the big spoon to David’s little spoon. Panting. Regaining their breath. They were hot. They were sticky. They were both weak in the knees.

Patrick slowly moved to get up off David.

“Huh-uh. Not yet. Patrick. Please. Stay right there.” David requested.

“You ok, David?” He asked, and settled back onto the couch against David.

“Yes.”

“What’s the matter?” Patrick was hot and wanted to move away, but not if David needed him there.

“Not a thing. That was… perfect. And I just…need a minute… um…. to collect myself?” David stumbled over his words. It was wonderful. The near-roughness with which Patrick fucked him. David liked to occasionally have it rough and he wasn’t sure Patrick would go for that. That was a pretty-damned good first effort.

“Ok.” Patrick kissed his back. Held his hand firm against David’s abdomen in a hug.

“I really liked it when you were rough.” David admitted.

Patrick didn’t know what to say to that. So he stayed quiet and just held David.

They stayed there until their breathing returned to normal. Until their heartbeats were no longer racing.

“Alright, Sweetie.” David moved, then. He turned and wrapped his arms around Patrick. The two of them hot, sweaty messes.

David wrapped one hand up to the back of Patrick’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. They pressed together. David kissed Patrick like he was a soldier returning from war. Deep, probing, wet. When they pulled apart, David grinned, fluttered his eyes, and shook his head. “You. Sir. Are. Everything.”

Patrick put his head down and turned David’s favorite shade of pink.

And then there was a knock at the front door that startled them both out of the glow they were in.

Patrick’s eyes flew open wide, “SHIT.”

“Oh, calm down. Whoever is there doesn’t know what we just did. We don’t have to answer it. We’re closed.” David said as he went to the sink and wet a paper towel to run over his face too cool off. Then he washed the cum off his chest. And moved to pick up his clothes.

The knock continued. Patrick used the sheet on the couch to wipe his hand and then he reached for his clothes.

David peeked stealthily between the curtain and the door frame. “It’s Alexis. She knows we’re in here.”

“Change the sheet first, David, Please.” Patrick went to the sink and washed his hands. He moved back to the table where their lunch sat.

After David changed the sheet, he went out to let Alexis in.

“Oh my god, David.” She said as she walked into the store. “Mom is driving me crazy. I had to get out of there.” She stopped in the doorway of the office. “Oh, my god, David. Eww. What were you two doing back here!”

“Hi Alexis.” Patrick said. “We’re just having lunch. Want part of my sandwich?”

“Nice try, Patrick. But it stinks in here. You guys need to air this place out. Ew. David.” She turned and went back into the store and sat in one of the chairs. She pulled out her phone and started working on it.

“Alexis,” David called to her. “That’s just Patrick. He had a ball game this morning and he’s a little gamey right now. He’s going to go home and shower after we eat.”

Patrick kicked David under the table, and gave him an irritated face. But David also noticed Patrick was a nice shade of pink.

Patrick got up from the table and walked into the store. “Hey, Alexis. David and I were thinking about throwing together a game night tonight. You want to join us?”

David stood in the doorway between the office and the store watching his sweet, embarrassed Patrick try to bring light to Alexis.

“Eww. Patrick. Talk to me after you shower.” Alexis dismissed him.

Patrick stood in the store looking from Alexis to David. “But… I…” He stopped trying to talk. He simply looked at David, shrugged, and walked out of the store to go home and shower.

David shut his eyes, grinned, and shook his head. Patrick was truly part of the family if Alexis was talking to him like she talks to David. David’s heart swooned.

++++++

True to his word, Patrick threw together a game night. They invited Stevie and Twyla and they all met at Patrick’s. Because they needed an even number, Ray was invited to participate. Ray. Was. Thrilled.

Ray and Patrick cooked an array of appetizers and made fancy cocktails. They all sat around the table and enjoyed the food and drink while they played games.

Patrick had heard David and Stevie talk about their love of game nights, but had never witnessed one first hand, and it was something to behold. The competitive nature of both came out. The teams were split: Patrick, Alexis, and Stevie against David, Ray, and Twyla. David never really stood a chance.

Throughout the night, David and Patrick kept their eyes on Alexis who seemed to forget about her troubles. She laughed, she smacked Patrick on the chest when he answered incorrectly, she high fived Stevie when she earned a point. And through it all, Patrick watched David as he watched his little sister. He loved this man who went out of his way to make his little sister a bit happier.

As the games wound down, the girls went into the living room to watch television with Ray. Patrick and David worked on cleaning the kitchen.

“You’re quite a host, Mr. Brewer. That was fun.” David gave Patrick a peck on the cheek.

“Was it fun for you though? I mean, you lost at every game. Probably embarrassing for you, huh?” Patrick teased.

“Well,” David shook his head and rolled his eyes, “I took one for her, I guess. The night was good for her.”

“I’m glad it went well. Are you going to spend the night? Tomorrow’s Sunday, we can sleep in.”

“I should probably take her home.” David said.

“Yeah. I kind of figured.” Patrick said. He pulled David in for a long kiss. He loved their long kisses. He tucked his hands under David’s sweater and let his hands enjoy the skin of David’s lower back.

“Knock. Knock.” Alexis said as she tapped her finger on the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hi. Alexis.” Patrick said.

“Are you ready to go?” David asked.

“Ummm. Yeah… if you’re ok, David, Stevie is going to take me and Twy home.” Alexis said.

David shook his head. “Do you want me to go with you? I was going to go with you.”

“Stop. You two gave me a lovely night. You stay here if you want.” Alexis said.

“Oh.” David shot a look at Patrick. “O’Kay.”

Alexis gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, my little Button Face. I had a lovely time tonight.”

“I’m glad you did, Alexis.” Patrick blushed.

“And you!” Alexis swatted David’s chest. “I can’t believe you’re still so bad at playing charades.” She gave him a double-eyed Alexis wink and walked out of the kitchen.

++++++

They lay in Patrick’s bed, sweaty and satiated. Patrick on his back, David on his side tucked under Patrick’s arm. David resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder and his hand on Patrick’s abdomen.

 

“Patrick?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You don’t have a nickname for me anymore.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Because when we fought, I told you I didn’t like when you called me ‘Babe’.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I’m sorry for that.” David said.

“You don’t have to be.” Patrick meant that.

 

Silence.

 

“Can we talk about it?” David asked.

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“I liked that you called me ‘Babe’.” David said.

 

Silence.

 

“I just didn’t like that you called me that when I was angry.” He continued.

 

Silence.

 

“Patrick?”

“Yes, David.”

“What do you think about that?”

“I think if my boyfriend wants me to call him ‘Babe,’ I’ll call him ‘Babe.’ And if he doesn’t, I won’t.”

“O’Kay.” David said grinning into the dark room.

“But my boyfriend can’t keep changing the rules. He either likes the pet-name, or he doesn’t.”

“O’Kay.”

“And, if I’m honest,” Patrick continued, “I worry a little that he’s going to get mad at me one day and not let me call him boyfriend.”

“Patrick!” David sat up. “Why would I do that?”

Patrick remained laying down, eyes closed. “You said I could call you ‘Babe’ and then you took it back. That’s ok. If you don’t like it, I shouldn’t have been calling you that.”

“I used the wrong words when I was angry, Patrick. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. If you could explain so I understand, though. That would be helpful.”

David laid back down. He laid on his side with his back toward Patrick. Using his body to ask to be the small spoon. Patrick instinctively turned on his side and pulled David into him. He pulled the covers up over them.

David started gently. “I don’t know for sure if there is a pet name that someone from my past hasn’t used for me.”

“I see.”

“So when you teased me about different names, I just figured you were teasing and I was telling you that you couldn’t use any of them.”

“That was before we were together.”

“Right.” David agreed.

“But then after we were together, I ran ‘Babe’ by you.” Patrick offered.

“I liked it. I liked it coming from you. Your voice...”

“So you said.”

“But when we argued. I thought for sure you were leaving.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t… want you to call me that if you were leaving. If you didn’t mean it anymore.”

“David, those aren’t the words you said to me.” Patrick clarified.

“I know. That’s my fault. I was being irrational. I don’t know if you know that, Patrick. Sometimes I can get irrational.” David said.

“Ohhhhhhh…. I… doooo.” Patrick said sweetly. “But on that night, I sent that line drive right into the shortstop’s glove.”

David shook his head. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means I got my own self out on that one. I screwed myself. My fault.”

“I still don’t…” David started.

“The argument. I caused it; I fueled the fire. I upset you so badly that you took the nickname away.” Patrick should know better than to try to use baseball analogies with him. He never gets it.

“Ok. So?”

Patrick sighed. “I wish there was something I could call you that nobody else has ever called you.”

“I could lie to you.”

“I’m glad you don’t.”

“What if I said nobody else, ever for the rest of my life will be allowed to call me ‘Babe.’ Except for you.”

Patrick smiled at David’s attempt to make him special. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok, Babe.” Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

David’s hands reached up and wrapped around Patrick’s forearm that was holding him across his chest.

Silence.

“Patrick?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re really a nice guy.”

“Thanks.”

 

Silence.

 

“I mean it. You took good care of my sister tonight.”

“So did you, David. You are very good to her.”

David’s hand moved to hold Patrick’s. Their fingers intertwined.

“Patrick?”

“Hmmm?"

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

“I’m glad you’re _my_ boyfriend.”

 

Silence.

 

David brought Patrick’s hand up to kiss it.

“Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“When this started…? I never dreamed it would be this good.”

“Hmmmm.”

“What about you, Patrick?”

“David, this is everything I knew it would be.”

With that, David grinned and snuggled into his boyfriend’s embrace.

Patrick pulled the blankets up around them, and they drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	11. Monthiversary #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick continue to take care of Alexis. Alexis joins David at one of Patrick's ball games, where they learn someone has eyes for Patrick. Patrick gets a proposition he doesn't realize is a proposition. Patrick surprises David with a second monthiversary gift. In turn, Patrick gets to live out one of his fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.04 and 4.05. 
> 
> I am using this chapter to help set the foundation of the anniversary that will later be celebrated in 4.07 (Where David tells Patrick he has told him thrice that he didn't want to celebrate monthly anniversaries). 
> 
> I also explore a little more of David being jealous and Patrick being oblivious to his total hotness to other men. 
> 
> Little of this has any grounding in the actual show, but I liked playing with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

 

They’d spent a lot of time with Alexis over the course of the week. David was worried about his sister and told Patrick he didn’t want to leave her alone. Patrick was supportive and offered to take Alexis with them any time they went out. They invited her to be with them when they stayed in.

Although Patrick hadn’t told him yet, he was in love with David. So, doing for David’s sister to help ease David’s mind was an easy decision. But Patrick had to admit, it was a lot. The two of the siblings at their best, getting along together, was enough to deal with. But when they bickered, which they did when they were stressed, it was more than a sane person could handle every day of the week.

Patrick had looked forward to baseball practice with the little league team. He was enjoying getting to know the kids and he was doing better at keeping his mind on the game. They had an evening game on Thursday night. Patrick liked evening games. It was a little cooler and the stands had more fans.

As they switched from the top to the bottom of the first inning, he jogged out to his spot at third base. He clapped and cheered for his batter. A movement caught his eye. There, headed to the bleachers was David and Alexis. They came to watch the game. He hadn’t come to a game before now. David hates baseball.

He watched them pick their way through the crowd to find a seat. Once they were settled, he saw David look around until his eyes found Patrick. Patrick put his hand on the bill of his cap and tugged on it. David waved. Patrick grinned and turned back to the game. His boyfriend came to the game.

++++++

“David. Why are we here?” Alexis said as they got out of the car and walked toward the crowd.

“Because Patrick has been super patient with us this week and has included you in _everything_ we do. And the least I can do is show up for one of his matches.” David explained to his sister. “Here, the people in this area are dressed in colors like his shirt and hat, so we need to sit with them.”

David led the way up the bleachers and found a spot for he and Alexis to sit. Once settled, he searched for Patrick. He spotted him and waved. He loved seeing Patrick dressed in his little sporty costume. He didn’t dress like the baseball players, because he was a coach. But he wore the hat and the shirt and those thin, loose shorts. The shorts that come off with just a tug.

David discovered that he liked watching Patrick coach. Patrick cheered for the kids on the team; he was even nice to the kids on the other team. He talked casually to Bob in between innings. David explained to Alexis what an inning was.

He watched Patrick have conversations with the referee man who was dressed all in black; he watched Patrick laugh at something the referee said. David suppressed a wave of jealousy that rose up within him as Patrick patted the referee man on the back. Patrick was handsome. David loved to see him laugh. He discovered he didn’t like the feeling he had when he saw Patrick touch another man.

David took in how casually Patrick interacted with the kids on his team. He gave them high fives and fist pumps. He patted them on the shoulder. He called out things for them to do. After one inning when two of the kids scored, they both ran over to Patrick and wrapped their arms around his waist to hug him.

After the game, Alexis and David waited in the bleachers while the families collected their children. Patrick’s team won, and everyone seemed excited. Bob’s wife was down by the fence and she handed out bottles of juice and fruit to the kids.

“See her?” David said to Alexis. “That’s Gwen. That’s Bob’s wife.”

“I know, David. Everyone knows Gwen.” Alexis rolled her eyes.

David watched as several of the parents waited their turn to talk with Bob and Patrick. Dads shook Patrick’s hand. Moms talked with him. They put their hands on his upper arm and rubbed him; he laughed with them. _Yes,_ David thought. _All the ladies love Patrick._

David watched as the referee man walked over to shake the coaches’ hands. He shook Bob’s hand. Then when he shook Patrick’s, he patted Patrick’s shoulder with his other hand. David didn’t like the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach watching that interaction. David wondered at what point Patrick would realize there were other men out there who were attracted to him. He wondered when Patrick would realize he wanted to explore his options with other men. For now, he seemed content, but if history taught David Rose anything – and David certainly had a history – It wouldn’t be long before Patrick came to him to tell him he was ready to see other guys.

++++++

Patrick could not believe David had come to the game. He had invited David to come to practices and games since the season started. David didn’t care for baseball. He tolerated watching it on TV because he was able to eat and take naps; also, Patrick had implemented the seventh inning stretch break which usually meant time doing something that involved hand and/or blow jobs up in Patrick’s room.

David didn’t care for being outside for long periods of time, and he really didn’t like the bugs that come with being outside at night. So, Patrick was really shocked when he showed up.

The game felt different for Patrick. It felt like when he was in high school and he knew Rachel was in the stands cheering for him. Knowing you have someone cheering just for you is a special feeling. And knowing David was there cheering, even though he’d rather be anywhere else was very special. It made Patrick’s chest swell a little bit. It made him stand a little taller, be more alert.

While he waited patiently to talk with each parent who wanted to talk with him, he kept one eye on David. He half expected David to leave as soon as the game was over. But he stayed in the stands. Once all the parents were done, Patrick went to walk away, but the umpire came over to talk with them. After he shook hands with Bob, Bob headed off to help Gwen with the snacks.

“Patrick. Good game.” He said. They shook hands and he patted his other hand on Patrick’s shoulder. He had been their ump for the past few games.

“Thanks, Toby.” Patrick said. “I think they’re getting better.”

“Yeah. I think so, too. Hey. Patrick. You feel like going and getting a beer?” Toby asked.

“Maybe another time?” Patrick asked, oblivious to the fact that he was being asked out. “My boyfriend is here and I think we’ve got plans.” He pointed up to the stands toward David and Alexis.

“Oh. Yeah. Right. Ok.” Toby said. He turned and walked away.

“See you next game!” Patrick called after him.

Finally, free from the after-game conversations, Patrick jogged over to the stands. David and Alexis made their way down to the ground.

“Congratulations, Coach!” David said, reaching for Patrick.

“Thanks! Hi…” Patrick said with a huge grin on his face. He leaned in and gave David a kiss.

“Hi.” David said in return.

“Hello!” Alexis said as she swatted his arm. “Congratulations, Coach Button Face.”

“Thank you, Alexis. I didn’t expect you guys to be here tonight.” Patrick said with a grin. He put his arm around David’s waist and they walked toward the parking lot.

“We decided we had the evening free and we wanted to watch you do your thing.” David said. “You did it so well.”

“Thank you, David.” Patrick leaned up and kissed his cheek.

As they neared the parking lot, Toby was loading his gear into the back of his truck. He looked up as they walked by. Patrick stopped. “Hey, Toby. This is my boyfriend David. David, this is Toby. He’s been our ump for the last several games.”

David held his hand out to shake Toby’s. Toby nodded his head and shook David’s hand. “So… how does a man come to be an… ump?” David asked him.

“Um. I just do it for fun. I work construction over in Elmdale. I just love baseball, so I ump part time… for fun.” Toby said.

“Oh, we love baseball, too. Don’t we Sweetie.” David said, sliding his hand into Patrick’s.

Patrick had a puzzled look on his face. “I guess we do.” He said.

“It was nice to meet you, Toby.” David said. “But we have to get going, we have plans.”  And, with that, David pulled his boyfriend away from yet another of his admirers.

++++++

David drove he and Alexis home. Once they were in their room, he texted Patrick.

 

_You (9:13 pm):_

‘We’re home. Headed to shower. Talk soon.’

 

_Patrick (9:32 pm):_

‘K. I’m in.’

 

_You (9:40 pm):_

‘I had fun watching you tonight.’

‘My little Sporty Spice.’

 

_Patrick (9:40 pm):_

‘Oh yeah?’

 

_You (9:40 pm):_

‘Yes. You looked cute.’

‘You looked like you had a lot of fun.’

 

_Patrick (9:41 pm):_

‘It was fun. I liked having you there cheering us on.’

 

_You (9:41pm):_

‘I watched you talk to all the people. They like you.’

 

_Patrick (9:41 pm):_

‘All the parents had something to say.’

‘I think they like me ok.’

 

_You (9:41 pm):_

‘I think that referee man likes you ok, too.’

 

_Patrick (9:42 pm):_

‘What are you talking about?’

 

_You (9:42 pm):_

‘That man had his eyes all over you.’

 

_Patrick (9:42 pm):_

‘No. David.’

 

_You (9:43 pm):_

‘Yes. Patrick.’

 

_You (9:44pm):_

‘Patrick?’

 

David’s phone rang. David had a feeling this was going to be a private conversation. He slid on his shoes and left the room. He walked back behind the motel and sat on top of the picnic table. It was dark and there were no lights back there, so there were fewer bugs.

“Hi.” David said.

“Oh my god, David. I think he asked me out tonight.” Patrick said.

“Oh?” David asked working hard to make his voice sound casual. Of course, he asked him out. That’s what they were doing out on the field when he shook Patrick’s hand.

“David. He asked me if I wanted to go out and have a beer. I didn’t realize he was asking me out.” Patrick rambled.

“Well? What did you tell him?” David tried to remain calm.

“I … umm… I told him … I said… Maybe another time, but tonight my boyfriend was here and we had plans after.” Patrick stumbled on his words.

David relaxed and grinned. “Well, that seems like a good answer.”

“David. I didn’t know he was gay. I didn’t know he was asking me out.” Patrick said.

“I know, Sweetie.” David said. “Thank you for introducing me to him.”

“I have a lot to learn, don’t I?” Patrick asked sheepishly.

“Oh, I don’t know, Patrick. I kind of like you innocent.” David said. Honestly, if Patrick knew how many men looked at him, he would be more aware of his options. David rested well knowing that Patrick was oblivious to his options.

“How’s your sister doing tonight?” Patrick changed the subject. He didn’t love talking about him being innocent. It led him to think about how little he knew and he worried he didn’t know enough to keep David engaged and happy in their relationship.

“She’s ok. I think the different scenery tonight was good for her. Even though she complained a lot. She just doesn’t understand the sport like we do.”

“Oh, is that it?” Patrick asked with sarcasm in his voice.

“Yeah. She’s a rookie.” David declared.

“And you know so much about the sport, now?” Patrick teased.

“Yes. I do.” David sad adamantly.

“Will she be ok tomorrow on her own? I was hoping we could do our date night just the two of us.” Patrick asked. “We haven’t been alone for a while.”

“Yes. I think she may have plans with Twyla. Not sure. But I told her I was going to be with you tomorrow night. You never told me where we were going.”

“Well, I thought dinner in Elmdale.” Patrick said. “Then, maybe you’d want to spend the night? I could drop you off at the store on my way to practice on Saturday.”

“Ok. That sounds good.” David said.

“David. Thank you for taking so many shifts at the store. Is it too much?” Patrick asked. David had truly been a trooper. He’d taken virtually every Saturday morning shift since ball season started.

“It’s fine. I think of it as payback for all those mornings you open and don’t complain when I come in at 10. Well, you _mostly_ don’t complain.” David clarified.

“I’ll never tease you again for coming in at 10. I’ll take every morning shift. Thank you.” Patrick said.

“I have to go inside. I’m starting to get eaten by bugs.” David declared.

“Ok. Good night, David.”

“Good night, Mr. Brewer. I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow night.”

“See you at work tomorrow. Come in as late as you want. I will open the store.” Patrick said.

Once he was back in the room, David settled into his bed.

“So,” Alexis said in the quiet room. “Did that man with all the equipment ask Button Face out on a date?”

“Alexis!” Annoyed, David shot her a look.

“I have eyes, David.” She said.

“Yes. He did.”

“And…?” She asked.

“He had no clue that was what was happening. God. He’s so innocent Alexis. He has no fucking clue.” David said.

“I think it’s sweet.” She said.

“Yeah, I guess. But when you have no clue, things have a way of sneaking up on you before you realize it.” David worried out loud.

“He’s a little hottie, David.” She said.

“I know, Alexis. I know.” David rolled over and tried to sleep.

He lay in bed. His mind stewing.

 

His phone lit up.

 

_Patrick (10:30 pm):_

‘Stop worrying, David.’*Winking face emoji*

 

_You (10:30 pm):_

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m here sleeping.’

‘Stop bugging me.’ *Kissing face emoji*

 

_Patrick (10:30 pm):_

‘You’re my boyfriend.’

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘Yes. I am, Mr. Brewer.’

 

_Patrick (10:31 pm):_

‘Sleep well, boyfriend.’

‘Tomorrow night you’ll be here with me.’

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘Yes. I will. Good night, Sweet Patrick.’

++++++ 

Patrick awoke excited for the day. He was certain that David was not keeping track. Today was their second monthiversary.

He left for Elmdale at his usual time to work out. He got back home, showered, and got to the store by 8:30. He set up the register, unlocked the store for the day and set about with his morning duties. Today he washed windows and then stocked shelves.

They had a steady stream of customers in and out throughout the morning. He was glad that David took him up on his offer to stay home late. David had worked a lot more hours than Patrick over the past couple of weeks. The little league coaching took him away a lot. He was happy to give David a morning off.

He was in the back room rearranging the boxes when the bell rang. He poked his head around the corner, expecting to see David. It was not David. It was Toby. The umpire.

“Hey.” Patrick said. He carried a couple of boxes with him as he left the store room. He didn’t need the inventory, but felt the need to have a couple of boxes in his hands.

“Hi, Patrick.” Toby said. “I was… uh… just at the café meeting with Ronnie. I saw Bob. He told me you worked here.”

“Umm. Yeah. David and I own it…together…” Patrick clarified.

Toby looked down at his feet. “I… uh… had a question I wanted to ask about last night.”

Patrick felt empathy for Toby. He was clearly uncomfortable. Patrick put his boxes down. He stepped toward Toby, with his hands in his pockets. “What’s up, Toby?”

“Um. I asked you out last night, and you said maybe another time, but you couldn’t last night because your boy friend was there….did you mean…”

Patrick cut him off. “Toby, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were asking me out. I thought you were just asking me to go have a beer. I didn’t realize you were asking me out. If… that… if that makes sense.”

“Right. Ok. So… you weren’t saying if your boyfriend wasn’t there, you’d…”

“No. No no. We don’t have that kind of relationship. We’re monogamous. Happily. Monogamous. Just… just us.” Patrick felt the need to explain. “But… Um… thanks?”

“That’s nice... Patrick, if that ever changes, let me know.” Toby said. His hand was on the door, ready to leave.

“I don’t anticipate that ever changing, Toby. But thanks.” Patrick said. He picked up the boxes and as Toby left, he took the boxes back to the store room.

++++++

David was walking toward the store when he saw Toby leave. He was about a block away, and he stood back until Toby got in his truck and drove away. His heart dropped into his stomach.

He went to the café to kill a little time. He ordered a coffee and a hot tea. He asked Twyla to pack a couple of muffins in a bag. After a proper amount of time passed, he headed to work.

++++++ 

Patrick heard the bell ring, again. He poked his head around the corner, again. He grinned widely when he saw David. “Hey!” Patrick said. He went to David and gave him a kiss.

“I brought mid-morning refreshments. Hi…” David said. He sat the drinks and bag down on the counter. “Looks like you’ve been busy today. Windows look _very_ clean.”

“Windows. Stocked shelves. Moved the inventory a bit. I even did your chore and swept the floors so you don’t have to.” He pulled David into his arms for a kiss.

David pulled out of his arms and reached for his coffee. “Oh, I’m in need of some caffeine. Here. I got you a tea.” He handed Patrick his tea and grabbed the bag of muffins and headed into the office.

Something was wrong. Patrick could tell. He knew better than to ask.

David took a muffin out of the bag and went to sit on the couch. He tucked his legs under himself, a sure sign that there was a problem. “I’m going to make my Friday calls to vendors. Give them some numbers and talk about pick ups and deliveries.” David was dismissing Patrick from the space.

“Ok, David.” Patrick leaned over and kissed David on the cheek. “Thanks for the tea and muffin.”

“Wash your hands first, Sweetie. You’ve been working.” David reminded him.

Patrick washed his hands, took his muffin and tea into the store and shut the curtain behind him, leaving David alone with whatever was causing him anxiety this morning.

David sat on the couch and turned the rings on his hands and bit his bottom lip. Was Patrick going to tell him that Toby had been there? Was Patrick planning to see Toby now that he knew that Toby had asked him out? _Oh god._ He was going to ask to have an open relationship, or worse, he was going to break up with David.

David forced himself to pull open his journal and make calls. He made a mental note. He was on the last pages of the journal. He needed to stop the next time they were in Elmdale to get a new one.

++++++ 

As it neared noon, Patrick came into the office. David was wrapping up a phone call with Amy. He was talking in hushed tones, so Patrick knew they had shifted from work and inventory to personal issues. Patrick tried not to listen too closely. He did make out that David was talking about Toby because he said “the referee at Patrick’s match.” Patrick smiled. He found David’s grasp of baseball terminology, or lack thereof, endearing.

When David was off the phone, Patrick told him that since they were going out for dinner, he had brought left-over casserole from home for them to eat for lunch. David politely thanked him. The bell rang in the store, and David excused himself to go help a customer. Patrick sat and ate his lunch while David worked. When David came back to the office, Patrick heated up his serving and gave it to him. The bell rang, and Patrick went out to help the customer.

Later in the afternoon, Patrick ran the dust mop over the floors in the store for a second time that day. David remained in the office, making notes in his journal and wrapping up his phone calls.

The phone rang, David answered. “Rose Apothecary. This is David. How May I help you?”

“Hey, David. This is Clint Brewer.”

“Oh! Hello Mr. Brewer!”

Patrick heard David talking to his dad. He went into the office to get the phone from him.

“Oh yes. He’s here. He’s been busy all day! So many people in and out of the store.”

Patrick held out his hand for the phone.

“You’d be so proud of how hard he works, Mr. Brewer.” David shot a smile at Patrick.

Patrick tried to get the phone from David. David stood up and walked to the other side of the office.

“I’m guessing he gets this work ethic from you, MR. BREWER.” David fluttered his eyes at Patrick.

“Give me the god damned phone.” Patrick whispered.

“Oh! Here he is Mr. Brewer. Nice talking with you, Mr. Brewer!” With a wiggle of his eyebrows, David handed the phone over to Patrick.

“Hey, Dad. What’s up?” Patrick smiled at David as he sat down to talk with his dad.

David went out to cover the store, pulling the curtain shut behind him to give Patrick a bit of privacy.

++++++

The afternoon was busy and the two didn’t have much of a chance to talk. David spent more time making calls. Patrick working with customers. Before long, it was time to close the store. Patrick locked up and brought he register drawer to the office to balance. David went into the store to do a final sweeping of the floor and restock shelves. If he were being honest, he was avoiding being alone with Patrick. He didn’t want to give Patrick an opportunity to tell him he had decided he wanted to go out with the referee guy.

When he’d finally done all that he could to avoid the office he went in. He sat on the couch. He watched Patrick with trepidation.

“I noticed you brought your overnight bag.” Patrick said. “Does that mean you don’t need to go home before we head out?”

“I don’t. Unless you need to. Then I can go home.” David said. “Unless you need to cancel.”

“No. Why would I cancel?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know.” David said. “Plans can change.”

“No. No. My plans haven’t changed. Have yours?” Patrick asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” David said.

They sat in silence for a moment. The sounds of the instrumental music playing in the store played faintly in the background.

“David. There’s something I need to tell you before we head out.” Patrick said, cautiously.

David braced himself. _Don’t mess this up, David. Just be calm._

“I… um… I had a … visitor…. this morning.” Patrick knew that David would not like hearing that Toby had been in the store. But he’d like it less if he learned from someone else that Toby had been there.

“Oh? Anyone interesting?” David asked.

“Toby came in.” Patrick said.

“Toby the referee?” David asked, working hard to be surprised at the news.

“Umpire. Yes.” Patrick felt the need to clarify.

“Hmmm.” David didn’t really know what to say.

Silence.

David averted his eyes. He steeled himself for what he was going to hear from Patrick. _How am I going to deal with this?_

“Yeah. He asked about last night.” Patrick said slowly.

“What about it?” David put his chin in the air and shook his head.

“He wanted me to clarify what I told him. He asked me for a beer and I told him maybe another time, my boyfriend and I had plans. He wanted to know if I meant…”

“He wanted to know if you meant that if I wasn’t there, you’d have gone out with him.” David finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“Well, would you have?” David asked.

“Well, I told him that I didn’t understand last night that he was asking me out. And that I wasn’t interested in going out, because I’m in … I’m… we’re… monogamous.” Patrick said.

David’s heartbeat quickened. _Monogamous. He said Monogamous._

“Patrick, if I wasn’t there, would you have gone out to have a beer with him?” David asked.

“Probably. But I didn’t know he was asking me out. I would have thought he was just a guy who wanted to go get a beer. He’s a friendly enough guy. I probably would have gone. I’m sorry, David. I didn’t know he was asking me out, and if you hadn’t been there, I would have gone thinking he was just a friendly person asking for another friend to have a beer.” Patrick rambled as he answered honestly.

This conversation was enough to put David in a grave. First, he heard Patrick declare a desire for them to be monogamous. But then he heard Patrick say he would have innocently gone out on a non-date with someone who wanted to date him. His innocent boyfriend simply had no clue about the way of the gay man’s world.

David pulled Patrick in to his arms and hugged him tightly. “Sweetie. No. It’s never wrong to be friends with someone. I just don’t know that you know how very hot you are. Gay men and straight women love you, Patrick. You are an absolute catch.”

When they decided it was time to head to dinner, Patrick carried David’s bag for him. Patrick locked the store door. He opened the car door for David. He put the bag in the trunk and then he got in the car. They shared a kiss and headed out to Elmdale.

++++++

As they drove home, David held Patrick’s hand in his. “Dinner was lovely, thank you, Mr. Brewer.”

“I’m not sure how well I’m going to handle you calling me that after your phone conversation with my dad today.” Patrick shook his head.

“Oh stop. Forget about that.” David said.

“I’ll try.”

“How is your dad?” David asked.

“He’s good. It was just a check in.” Patrick said.

“He sounds like a nice man. He has a nice voice.” David said.

“Yeah. He’s a good guy. A good dad. What did you think about dinner?” Patrick changed the subject.

“Honestly. Dinner was fantastic.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I think the restaurant was nice.” Patrick said.

“It was. I can’t believe we’ve not been there before.”

When they drove up to Patrick’s house, it was dark.

David shot a look at Patrick. “Where’s Ray?”

“David, do you _never_ talk with your dad? It’s poker night at Bob’s” Patrick teased him. He got out of the car and went around to open David’s door. Once David was out, he opened the trunk to get David’s bag. He held out his arm and David slid his arm through Patrick’s as they strolled up the walkway to the house.

“Yeah. No. I don’t keep track.” David said waving his hand away from himself, dismissing the thought of keeping track of his own father.

Once inside, Patrick kept the lights off. “How about you head up. I’m going to the kitchen to get us something to drink.”

Patrick had a bottle of Zhampagne cooling in the kitchen. He grabbed it and two flutes. He headed up stairs. David sat on the side of the bed and eyed Patrick as he came into the room and shut the door.

“Patrick. What do you have there?” He asked.

“Just a little fancy drink for you.” He said. He put the flutes down on the night stand. He opened the bottle and poured. He handed one glass to David and sat down beside him.

“David. Do you know what today is?” Patrick asked.

“Ummmm. Friday. Date night.” David said. He took a sip of his drink.

“It’s the second month anniversary of when you first kissed me.” Patrick said.

“Oh M’God. Patrick. No. We are not doing anniversaries.” David protested. He sat his drink down.

“You may not want to celebrate it, David. But I think it’s worth celebrating. So, I got you Zhampagne.” Patrick said.

“No. No no no. Nope. No. We are not celebrating anniversaries.” David stood and walked, arms and hands flailing in the air, away from the bed where Patrick sat.

Patrick anticipated that David would protest.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to celebrate. I’m going to have some Zhampagne. You don’t have to drink it.” Patrick picked up his phone to turn on music. He sipped his drink.

David went over and picked up his flute and sipped it. “It is yummy.”

“David. I also got you…”  
  
“No. Nope. No, Patrick. No gifts. No.”

“It’s just a little something.” Patrick said. He pulled a box out of his beside table. “It’s hardly anything. Just a little something to commemorate the day. Let me give it to you.”

He stood up and put the box on his dresser, near where David was standing. He knew David wouldn’t take it directly from him.

Patrick went back to the bed and sat down. He refilled his glass and sipped. He kept his eyes on David who slowly walked over to the dresser, eyeing the box. David loved gifts. Patrick had learned over the months that David’s past was filled more with David giving to people than people giving to David.

David’s eyes shifted from the box to Patrick, back to the box.

Patrick also knew that although David loved getting gifts, he was very leery of what gifts meant. He knew that if he would give David something bigger, which he wanted to do, it would frighten David and scare him away. So, he settled on something simple and practical. He hoped David liked it. He worried David would think it too simple.

David sat his glass on the dresser and pulled the lid of the box off. Patrick had written on the inside of the box “2 Months!” It made David’s heart beat loudly in his chest. Nobody in David’s life had ever celebrated being with him for any amount of time. This man, his sweet Patrick, had now celebrated two different months of their time together.

David pulled his lips in and bit down, suppressing a smile. Then he slowly pulled the tissue paper back that was folded over the contents of the box.

There, he found a new leather journal. It was exactly like his current journal. His eyes darted over to Patrick. Tears stung at his eyes, he blinked rapidly to try to hold them at bay. He pulled the journal out of the box and ran his hands over it. He opened it and ran his hands over the fresh pages. He put his nose in it and inhaled deeply.

“Thank you, Mr. Brewer. It’s perfect.” David said quietly as he looked at Patrick and held the journal to his chest.

“I’m glad you like it.” Patrick said, content that he had made David happy.

“I … um… I didn’t get you anything, Patrick.” David honestly felt embarrassed that he didn’t track the days like Patrick did and he was unprepared, yet again, for this thing that Patrick wanted to celebrate.

“Well. David. I was … hoping… for our second monthiversary… you’d… maybe fuck me?” Patrick blushed as he said the words. He grinned mischievously.

David began to nod his head slowly, with exaggeration, as he put his journal back in its box. “Yes, Sir. Yes, I can do that, Mr. Brewer…I mean… It _IS_ our monthiversary…”

David pulled his sweater off and reached down to take his shoes off. Patrick knelt down and did it for him. Then, still on his knees, Patrick took off David’s pants and greeted him with his tongue.

“Mr. Brewer, that’s not what we talked about doing.” David pulled him up. David gave Patrick a hot, wet, tongue probing kiss.

“Ok. David. Tell me what you want.”

“Well, first, I want to sit here on the bed and watch you take off your clothes.” David teased.

“David.” Patrick jammed his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor. He blushed a deep pink just as David knew he would.

“And then,” David continued, “I think we should fulfill a very special fantasy of yours.”

Patrick’s eyes shot up to David’s.

“Clothes off, Mr. Brewer. Flat on your back. I have some riding to do.”

Patrick did as he was told and made quick work of his buttons.

He lay on the bed, David kneeling beside him. Patrick was working open David’s hole. David sucked on Patrick. He had his own fingers in Patrick. He wanted him nice and hard.

When he was ready, he straddled Patrick and looked down at him. He slowly lowered himself on to Patrick. Though both wanted to roll their heads back and shut their eyes at the sensation, they forced themselves to maintain eye contact. As Patrick felt himself push past the rings of muscle and as David sat deeper onto him, they both smiled.

Patrick had told him enough times the details of the dream, David knew what to do to make it real.

David settled down on his knees and gave one strong push down.

Patrick groaned. He instinctively covered his mouth with his hands.

“He’s not here, sweetie. Remember? You be as loud as you want to be.” And David began to move. Up. Down. Up. Down. At first, he moved slowly.

And then Patrick’s fantasy, his first wet dream about David, came to life:

Patrick moaned from the exquisite feeling of it. He looked up at David with his _David grin_ – that crooked smirk that he has when he’s satisfied and happy. He was naked and straddling him and settled snuggly with Patrick’s dick inside of him. He was in complete control and he rode Patrick. David’s hands were on Patrick’s chest, roaming and stopping to tease his nipples. Patrick’s hands moved from where they were resting on the front of David’s thighs, up David’s chest, around to David’s back and up to David’s shoulders as he pulled him down for a hot wet kiss. Patrick ran his fingers through David’s thick black hair while David’s tongue fucked his mouth. Patrick thrust his hips to drive himself as deep as he could into David. David stroked his own, leaking cock as he met Patrick’s thrusts. A loud grown escaped Patrick’s lips and he began to shudder as he came in David’s ass.

 

As David watched the face of his sweet Patrick while he came, it drove David to join him. He shot his cum between them. He slowed his movement.

Patrick held onto the condom as David rolled off of him.

Patrick motioned to David to stay. He went to get what they needed for clean-up. When he returned to the room, David lay on his side. Patrick slid into bed beside him and kissed him.

“That was… well done… David Rose.” Patrick offered him a warm cloth for clean up and comfort. “That was a long-time fantasy come to life.”

“Happy Monthiversary, Patrick.”

“Thank you, David.” Patrick grinned, happy that he just heard David own the fact that they were celebrating another month together as a couple.

 _Be patient, Brewer._ He told himself.

++++++ 

The room was dark. The music still played quietly on Patrick’s phone. Empty bottle and flutes beside the bed. Patrick lay on his back, his arm around David whose head was on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Patrick?”

“Hmmm?”

“So…you told him we were monogamous?”

“MmmHmmm.”

“You want us to be monogamous?”

“Yes. David.”

“M’Kay.”

 

Silence

 

“David?”

“Yes?”

“How about you?” Patrick asked. He just assumed they were, but maybe David wasn’t wanting to be.

“I’m good with monogamous.” David could not recall ever having this conversation in his past. At least not ending with both agreeing to it.

 

Silence.

 

“Patrick?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Celebrating time spent with me.”

“You’re worth celebrating, David.”

 

Silence.

 

“Patrick.”

“Hmmm?”

“Nobody has ever celebrated time spent with me before.”

“That stinks.” Patrick said.

He wanted to say _I know. That’s why I am doing it. Because you deserve to be treated better than all of them treated you_. But he kept those words to himself.

David rolled toward Patrick and wrapped his arm over Patrick’s waist and hugged him.

“You’re very special to me, Mr. Brewer.”

“You’re very special to me, David.”

“I like going to sleep in your arms, Mr. Brewer.”

“I like that too, Babe.”

David pulled the blankets up around them.

 

“Good night, Patrick.”

 

“Good night, my precious David.”

 

 


	12. Behind the Dugout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's not dead, but people from their past are blowing up the phones of Alexis and David, and Patrick worries that someone might want to rekindle something with his man. David takes Alexis with him on a buying trip, while Patrick stays back at the store. Patrick hears from Rachel again. Patrick loses it at a game (both literally and figuratively), but David helps him keep it together. David surprises Patrick - in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after 4.5. Yes the whole RIP Moira thing. I address it, but of course I want to make it about how the news about Moira would impact David - because I think it would have. It's not ALL about Moira (even though she thinks it is). 
> 
> I went someplace in this chapter that makes me feel like I should put an Explicit rating on this. (*Blushing face emoji*) Could sure use guidance from you seasoned folks. I don't have a rating on it, but should I? *Shoulder shrug emoji* (honestly, I could use some guidance). 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

_Boyfriend (8:30 am):_

‘Before you go online, she’s not dead.’

 

_You (8:30 am):_

‘What? Who’s not dead?’

 

_Boyfriend (8:30 am):_

‘My mom. The internet says she’s dead. I assure you, she is alive and well.’

‘Although WELL is a relative term right now.’

 

_You (8:31 am):_

‘OK’ *Shrugging shoulder emoji*

‘Why are you up?’

 

Patrick Googled “Moira Rose” and suddenly saw the news to which David was referring. He was glad David texted before he got online.

_Boyfriend (8:31 am):_

‘We’re up early because of the appointment at Warner farms. I need to come in and get a couple of partnership agreements.’

‘I’ll swing by café and grab drinks and muffins if you want.’

 

_You (8:31 am):_

‘Sounds great. Thanks.’

‘Babe, You alright?’

 

_Boyfriend (8:32apm):_

‘Yes. We’re filling up with funeral flowers around here.’

‘Who even delivers flowers this early in the morning?’

‘Mom’s diving into an internet hole. I’m leaving.’

‘See you soon.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

++++++

When David entered the store, he heard Patrick talking in the office. It sounded like he was talking to someone who was on speaker phone.

“No. She’s not. I’m telling you she’s not dead.”

“But, Honey. _The Google_ says she is. I can’t imagine they’d be wrong.”

David entered the office and saw that Patrick was face-timing with his parents. David had never seen Patrick’s parents before.

“Ah-ha. See? Mom. Here’s David. He will tell you.” Patrick waved David over to the desk.

David shot Patrick a look and raised his eyebrows. He put their drink order and muffins down on the table.

“David, my parents just called because they heard that your mom has died. I tried to tell them that she has not. They think I just hadn’t heard from you yet.”

“Oh! NO! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brewer!” David moved to stand behind Patrick so his face was in view of the camera. He put his hands on his knees and leaned down into frame. “No. My mom is not dead. I just left her at home. She’s alive and well. Sometimes those rumors get started after a celebrity hasn’t been seen in public for a while.”

“Oh David. That’s good news!” Mrs. Brewer said.

“How on earth would a rumor like that get started?” Mr. Brewer said.

“There’s no way of knowing. I’m sure it will be corrected soon enough.” David said.

“Well, we are so relieved for you, Dear.” Mrs. Brewer said.

David smiled. “It is very kind of you to call and check on us.” He put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and squeezed.

Patrick stood up. “Hey, Dad. Since that’s cleared up how about I take you on a tour of the store.”

“Great, Son! I haven’t seen it since just after the opening. Betting there have been some changes.”

Patrick turned the camera to face the store and leaned back and gave David a good-morning peck. “Here we go.”

While Patrick took his parents on a tour, David pulled out the supplies for the register and set it up for the day. Eventually, Patrick came out of the store room, still talking with his parents, telling them about the Little League team he was coaching.

They wrapped up their conversation, Patrick turned the camera toward David who waved and told them goodbye from his spot behind the register. Patrick hung up the phone.

“David. I’m so sorry. You must have had a rough start to your day.” He went to David and put his arms around him.

“No.” David shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Really?”

“Well, for about a half second Alexis and I were scared, but then we went to their room and she was there. No big deal.”

“OK.”  
  
“My only issue is that my phone has been blowing up, and it’s still early in the day. People I haven’t talked with in years are texting me and sending me private messages on social media. I don’t need to talk to these people.” David turned back around to face the register. He pushed his phone across the counter.

Patrick hadn’t thought about the possibility of people coming out of David’s past because of this news. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea. Patrick’s stomach was upset.

“What time are you headed to the Warner Farm?” Patrick asked. He stood behind David and rubbed his shoulders.

“Well, we are supposed to be there around noon. But there’s that Mennonite farm I told you about that is about a half hour further out, I arranged to stop in and inquire about some of their fudge before we stop at Warner’s on the way back to town.”

“Sounds good. Maybe you can bring back samples.” Patrick dropped his hands to David’s waist and slid his hands under David’s sweater and ran his hands over his abdomen and up to his chest. Patrick had not yet tired of running his hands over David’s flat chest. A man’s chest.

David leaned back into Patrick. “I invited Alexis to go. Get her out of the room away from Mom’s drama.”

“That’s nice of you. I know you’d prefer to go alone.”

“Well, she’ll be ok. There will be lots of food to taste today.”

David turned to face Patrick and rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

“It was nice to talk with your parents today. It was kind of them to worry about me. They’re good people.” He kissed Patrick, lightly.

“They are.” Patrick moved his kisses to a spot on David’s neck. The face-time call stressed Patrick out. He needed to have the talk with his parents, but didn’t want to do it over the phone.

“Sweetie. Stop or I’m not going to leave. I need to go change clothes.”

Patrick pulled back. “Why do you need to change?”

David made a motion with his hands in front of himself, indicating his attire. “THIS is not appropriate attire for a farm visit, Patrick.”

“Oh… right… Yes. You need to go put on your _farm_ clothes.” Patrick teased as he reached up to give him a deep kiss.

David mumbled something about needing to go. Patrick chastised him. “Your phone has not stopped buzzing all morning. Promise me you won’t check any of those messages while you drive. Even if a phone call comes in. Just let it go to voice mail. Please don’t drive distracted. You’re not that good of a driver.”

“Well… A…I never text and drive because I want to be attentive to the road…and… B…. RUDE.” David kissed Patrick’s cheek and headed out the door.

As David left the store, Patrick stood at the door and watched him. He loved David. Patrick was sick. He was worried that this thing with David’s mom was going to bring people from David’s past into their present. He had pangs of guilt for the face-time conversation today, he knew he needed to tell his parents. There was a lot on Patrick’s mind this morning, and his stomach was not happy with him.

++++++

The Mennonite family was very kind to them. David noticed them look at him and Alexis when they got out of the Rose family vehicle. He and Alexis were not dressed simply, as they were. He hoped that neither of them was dressed in a way that offended them.

David remembered a conversation with the daughter of the Amish family who allowed him to stay with them a few years ago when he broke down in Roland’s truck while trying to flee Schitt’s Creek. She had told David that to her, being raised in a community where simplicity was required, anyone who didn’t dress like they did looked like they were flashy. So, to her, David didn’t stand out as particularly different from the rest of the non-Amish. He wondered if that was how his current hosts felt about his and his sister’s appearance.

They were kind to invite David and Alexis into their home, where they had a plate of various flavors of fudge on the kitchen table. They served David and Alexis hot tea as they talked and sampled the delicious fudge. Alexis was drawn to the peanut butter fudge. David thought you could not go wrong with classic chocolate fudge. It was smooth, sweet, and the perfect quality.

The family was very kind and listened patiently to David as he talked about having a small amount of orders at first, with larger seasonal orders around special holidays. David talked with them about packaging. The nice thing, for him, was that their aesthetic was perfectly “On Brand” for the store. Simple, plain, solid packaging. They discussed the label that David would have made to put on the boxes.

They signed the agreements and they provided David and Alexis with a small bag of goodies to take with them. David wished that Patrick had been with him. The family would have liked Patrick’s salt-of-the-earth approach, and Patrick would have loved touring their farm.

++++++

As they got in the car and headed down the road to their main destination, David started to talk with Alexis about where they were going. He figured if he talked with her about the business, it would keep her mind occupied. When her mind was occupied, she seemed to think less about Ted.

_Shit._

He never thought about it. He knew Ted was dating someone named Heather. It never dawned on him to ask her last name. This meeting is going to be _fucked._

++++++

Back in the car, after Alexis had literally brokered the best deal of David’s business, they rode in silence. She looked sad. So very sad.

In this moment, David felt like he was more like his mother than he cared to admit. He was wrapped up in his own agenda for the day, wrapped up in giving Alexis an out from her misery, that he never stopped to think that his Heather Warner was the Heather Ted was dating. And when he learned it was, his first thought was to get Alexis out of there so she wouldn’t ruin it. In the end, it was she who made the deal happen.

In their conversation just now, Alexis admitted she loved Ted. David boldly asked her; maybe he was telling her what he saw. She agreed; she was in love with Ted. David didn’t know what to tell her. He just drove them in silence. Who was David to give any advice to his sister on love? David had no fucking clue what it felt like. He had no idea how to act on it. No idea how to show someone you loved them, let alone tell them.

He wanted to get home and tell Patrick. Patrick would know what to do. David missed Patrick today on this trip. He thought about all of the things he wished Patrick was there to see. The Mennonite farm, the lines of the barn. The way the house was decorated. The Warner farm, with the lush garden.

David’s phone buzzed throughout the day. He spent most of his time ignoring it. Alexis’s phone buzzed as well. They both had people from their past sending them “RIP” notes with *Praying hands emojis* and GIFs. Who the fuck sends an emoji or a GIF when they think your mom has died? David felt a wave of guilt. Four years ago, he would have sent a message like that. He knows better now. David had zero intention of responding to any of these texts.

++++++

Patrick was busy in the store. As had become their routine, the Jazzagals stopped by the store after rehearsal. Their mood was light and cheerful. They brought with them their story of Mrs. Rose coming to rehearsal and finding them all grieving over her death.

The ladies busied themselves around the store, smelling the new candles on the shelf and tasting the new breath mints.

Patrick felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He’d typically not check his phone with customers in the store. David had insisted. “Never check your phone in front of a customer. It is in bad taste to do so.” But knowing David was out on the road, Patrick wanted to be sure to check in case it was an emergency.

Patrick excused himself from the group of women he was helping and stepped behind the register and pulled out his phone.

 

_Rachel (4:09 pm):_

‘Patrick. Omg, I’m sorry. I just noticed that I accidentally sent you a couple of texts over the past few weeks! My phone must have been unlocked in my purse. I sure hope I didn’t bother you. How are you doing? I hope you are better than you were when we talked last. I haven’t seen Clint and Marcy for a while. When you talk with them, please tell them I said HI!’

 

 _Damnit. She’s moved to the next stage of texts_. He had been hoping that since he didn’t respond to her random texts that she wouldn’t move to this stage. _Damnit._ He deleted the text. He double checked that it was deleted.

 

“Patrick?”

“Patrick?” Twyla was at the register and working to get his attention.

Patrick looked up at her.

“Patrick. Is something wrong? Are you ok?” She asked him.

He shook his head. “No. Nothing is wrong. I’m fine.” Patrick put his phone in his back pocket. “Sorry about that, Twyla. Are you ready to check out?”

++++++

At nearly 5 o’clock, David entered the store. He put the bag with the Mennonite Fudge and the folder with the two partnership agreements on the sales counter and grinned a “Hi” to Patrick.

The last of the Jazzagals were checking out. They greeted him with hugs and the celebratory story of his mother not being dead. He listened patiently as they told him their story. “Yes. It is good that she’s alive.” He agreed with them. He held the door for them and locked it after the last one exited.

He turned to Patrick who had turned to go into the office. When David followed him, he noticed Patrick was pulling his jeans off. He got tangled up in them and tripped, while trying to kick off his shoes. “OH! Hello!” David said.

“David, I’m late for my game. I should have left a half hour ago. Game’s in Elmdale tonight.” Patrick said curtly. He wasn’t angry, but was in a hurry. He pulled on his shorts and sat on the coffee table and pulled on and tied his shoes.

“I’m sorry I was late.” David said.

“It’s ok. I just gotta go. No time to chat. Can you balance out the register? Close up shop?”

“Yup. Sure.”

“Babe? You ok? I’m sorry I can’t stop and talk.”

“I’m good. Go.”

Patrick gave David a quick peck on the cheek and as Patrick walked to the door, he called to him, “Oh! Wait!”

Patrick turned back.

“Here. Take this. It has some fudge for you. There was a lot more, but Alexis ate all the peanut butter ones, and I ate some of the chocolate. There’s one piece left.” He offered the bag, humbly, to Patrick. It had taken every ounce of self-control he had to not eat that last piece and to save it for Patrick.

“I’m thankful there was even one bite left. Thank you.” Patrick slowed. He walked to David, pulled him into his arms, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him the way a man should be kissed after coming home from a long day of work.

“Go win your game, Coach.” David said and smacked him in the ass as Patrick left the store and ran to his car.

David balanced the register, went through the store to empty trash and straighten up. Back in the office he took in the mess left by Patrick. He left his jeans and shoes on the floor. David picked up his shoes and put them on the desk. He picked up Patrick’s jeans and realized his wallet and his phone were still in them. Patrick should have those. He folded his jeans and put them on his shoes. Then he put Patrick’s shoes, jeans, wallet, and phone into a Rose Apothecary bag and closed up the store. It wasn’t like Patrick to be forgetful. David would drive his things to his game.

++++++

On his way to Elmdale, Patrick drove in silence. He had much on his mind. What was he going to do about Rachel? He thought about texting her back, but he knew what doing so would start with her. He knew he was not going to get back with her, but since that was their old pattern. He knew if he texted her, she would think that would be the next step. Maybe he should call her? Go see her? There just wasn’t that kind of time to take off. Things were busy right now what with the store doing so well and the Little League commitment.

And since he wasn’t going home any time soon, he was worried about how he was going to talk with his parents. Telling your parents that you’re gay is not something you do over the phone, even if it was face-time. This was something he wanted to sit down to discuss. He realized he should have talked with them when he was home last. Two weeks into his relationship with David, he was home for a brief family weekend. He could have told them then. But, at the time he didn’t tell them because it was so new and he didn’t know if the relationship was on the solid ground he had hoped. Patrick was so glad it was a solid relationship. But he really needed to tell his parents.

He loved David. He thought about David and what he’d been through that day regarding his mom’s rumored death. In only the short amount of time he’d been near David today, David’s phone did not stop buzzing. Patrick wondered how many messages or calls he received today. He wondered if David would fill him in. Patrick worried that one message from just the right person could reignite an old spark for David.

When Patrick arrived at Elmdale’s baseball park and went to get out of his car, he realized he had left his phone somewhere. Probably still in his jeans. It was then that he realized he also left his wallet there. _What was I thinking?_ It was not like Patrick to get in such a rush that he didn’t think through every step of the way. He knew to always check for a wallet before driving, and surely right now he knew better than to not have his phone with him at all times. He just needed to get through the game and get back to the store to get his phone before another text came through.

He found where his team was to meet up. The game had already begun. His team was pitching. It was ok, Bob and Gwen had it handled. Patrick entered the dugout (a chain-link fence around a bench) and apologized to Bob, who told him it was no problem. Bob would have just used Gwen as third base coach if they needed her.

Patrick stood just outside the dugout inside the ball field, leaning against the fence. He saw that Toby was behind their catcher. Toby looked over and gave Patrick a bit of a wave and a small smile. Patrick nodded his head and pulled the bill of his hat a little lower over his eyes. His stomach was in knots. He was hot, he was nervous, he hadn’t eaten dinner. The only thing he had to eat all afternoon was the small piece of chocolate fudge David had given him in his bag. Patrick went over to the cooler and pulled out an ice-cold flavored sports drink with electrolytes in it. He thought it might make him feel better. He chugged it.

As he stood there in the early evening sun, a movement in the stands caught his eye. It was David. David had a Rose Apothecary bag draped over his shoulder. He reached in it, and pulled out a phone. He pointed to it and then pointed to Patrick and waved it. _Damnit._ David had Patrick’s Phone. He couldn’t see the expression on David’s face because the sun was behind him. Was David just telling him he had his phone? Or was he telling him he had a message on his phone?

Patrick’s stomach surged. He turned and ran for the exit, to get out of the view of most of the people in the stands. Back behind the dugout, he bent over and vomited. His stomach emptied its contents, the fudge and the sports drink. He bent over in convulsions, one hand laced through the chain link fence the other on his knee holding him up, until he was heaving with nothing coming out but saliva.

David was suddenly there beside him. He had a cold, damp towel in his hand. He wiped Patrick’s face with it. It felt good.

++++++

David had caught Patrick’s eye when he entered the stands. He wanted him to know to not worry, he had brought his phone to him. He saw a look on Patrick’s face and then saw Patrick bolt from the arena. David stepped quickly down the stairs of the stands and went behind the pen that held the children. There he saw Patrick getting sick. He called out, “Gwen! Help! We need a towel or something!” Gwen came over with a hand towel and she dunked it in the ice water where the drinks were cooling. David wrung out the excess water, held on to Patrick, and wiped his face.

One of the moms brought over a lawn chair for Patrick to sit on. Another mom brought over a fresh bottle of cool water. David thanked them for both and they stepped away, but kept an eye on Patrick. Gwen left to go help coach.

Patrick wiped his face with the towel and then turned to face David. David saw panic in Patrick’s eyes. “I have to get out of here, David. I have to go.” He was breathing erratically, his feet shifting.

“Do you want me to take you somewhere?” David asked, confused.

“No. I need to go alone. I have to leave.” Patrick said.

David put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick instantly shrugged it off. Quietly he said, “Don’t touch me. I have to go.”

David turned his body so his back was to the families watching Patrick. He used his body to block their view of both of the men. He was not, however able to block Patrick from the families AND from those looking from the field. The kids seemed oblivious and they played their game. Toby, Bob, and Gwen were not oblivious. They watched Patrick like hawks.

With a smile on his face and a very serious and quiet tone, David said, “Patrick Brewer. You listen to me. You are going to sit in that chair that lady brought over. You are going to drink this water. And you are going to stay right here. These families trust you with their children and they cannot see you lose your shit because you are having a moment where you want to run. All you did was get sick. As far as they know you just don’t feel well. Now, Sit. The Fuck. Down.”

Patrick did as he was told. He walked over to the lawn chair, he waved at Chloe’s mom. David knelt on his knees in front of him. He opened the water and offered it to Patrick who dutifully took a drink. The game went on. Patrick kept his eyes on the field.

Patrick held the cloth to his forehead. “Sorry, David. You didn’t need to come here and bring my things. I realized when I got here what I forgot back at work.”

“I just didn’t want you to drive without your wallet. I knew you’d worry about not being able to check in, so I brought your phone. It’s ok. If I would have arrived to the store earlier, you wouldn’t have been late.”

“I didn’t eat. And I got overheated. I chugged the sports drink over there. It just all settled wrong. I’m ok.” He assured David.

“Do you feel like you could eat something? Let me run and get you something” David said.

Just then, another mom came over. She had bag with her. “Patrick. We have extra food. Here’s a sandwich and an apple. Do you feel like you could eat?” She handed the bag to David who thanked her, and she went back to the stands.

“These moms love you, Coach.” David said smiling. Still on his knees sitting in front of Patrick, he patted Patrick’s knee. Patrick realized David was on his knees in white pants in the dirt.

“David. Your pants. You’re getting filthy.” He moved to stand and David pushed on his thigh.

“Don’t you dare get up. If you got up for me, the people in these stands would not be happy with me. My jeans are already dirty. I’m fine.”

“I don’t want to eat this sandwich.” Patrick said.

“Do you think it will make you sick?” David asked quietly.

“No. I just don’t want it.”

“Eat. The god-damned. Sandwich.” David said with a stern voice while smiling up at Patrick, still patting his knee.

David stood and took the towel from Patrick. He went back to the cooler that held the drinks and dunked it back in the ice water. He wrung it out. He brought it back to Patrick and wrapped it around Patrick’s neck. He stood beside Patrick.

One of the Dads brought him over the matching chair to the one Patrick was in. David graciously accepted it and sat beside Patrick, who had eaten half the sandwich and was starting on the apple. The parents in the stands were starting to pay more attention to the game than to Patrick, so that was good.

Patrick’s breathing leveled out. He ate the rest of the sandwich and the apple. He finished the water in the bottle.

“You ok?” David asked.

“Yeah. Thanks. I’m sorry, David.”

“You O’Kay to sit here? Finish out the game?”

“Yeah.”

“Your things are in this bag. Get home safely.”

And with that, David stood to leave. He waved at the ladies who rushed to offer help to him with Patrick and mouthed “Thank you,” and he went to the Rose family vehicle and drove back to the motel.

++++++

Patrick stayed in the lawn chair where David left him. One of the moms came over to sit with him. She brought him a juice and encouraged him to drink it. The consensus of the moms was that Patrick was either dehydrated or let his blood sugar get too low.

They didn’t know he was sick to his stomach because his world felt like it was falling apart in front of his eyes. Patrick hated when he didn’t have control and today; he had zero control.

As the game drew to a close, he texted David.

 

_You (8:00 pm):_

‘Game’s over.’

 

Parents came over to say goodbye. Kids walked by him with high fives and fist bumps. The kids really had no clue at all.

Patrick went into the dugout to take care of the equipment. As he zipped up the bat bag, he checked his phone. Nothing from David.

_You (8:14 pm):_

‘Gathering equipment. Probably leave here soon.’

 

He hauled the equipment bags up over his shoulder. He picked up his Rose Apothecary bag with the things David brought him. Toby met him as he came out of the dugout.

“You ok, there, Patrick?”

“I’m good. Thanks. Next time I probably should eat some dinner before I chug a sports drink.”

“Looks like it might have been a little more than that, Patrick. You need to talk? Want to go grab a drink?”

“Toby, I told you…”

“No. Not a date. Do you need someone to talk with?” Toby interrupted him.

“No, Toby, I’m good. Thanks.” Patrick said. If there was anyone he needed to talk with, it was David. He did not need to share his story with Toby.

He walked over to meet Bob and Gwen who had gathered the remaining snacks. He walked with them to put the equipment in Bob’s truck.

Back in his car, on the way home, he called David. David did not answer. Patrick left a voice mail. “Babe. Thank you for helping me today. I’m sorry I panicked. Thank you for bringing my phone and wallet. I’d like to talk, if you will talk with me. Please David. I’m sorry.”

Patrick worried. The time or two in their brief history when David was angry at him, Patrick suffered radio silence. David just simply would not answer texts or voice mails. Patrick worried all the way home.

++++++ 

Patrick got home and trudged up the stairs. He got to his room and gathered items for a shower. He was hot, smelly, and exhausted. He made sure his shower was hot and steamy to let out whatever stress was in his shoulders. He stayed in the shower until the water ran cool.

As he left the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his waist, he passed Ray in the hall who was walking into his own room. Ray smiled at him and told him goodnight as he shut his bedroom door.

He held his head down as he walked to his room _. Where is David. Why isn’t he answering my texts?_ Patrick steeled himself for another argument. Another need to explain his erratic behavior. Patrick hated when his anxiety surfaced. He hated not having control. He was glad that David was with him tonight when it surfaced. David had found a way to talk to Patrick to calm him down.

As he walked into his room and shut the door behind him, he saw David. Sitting on the side of Patrick’s bed. He wore a simple black t-shirt and soft black pants. He was barefoot. His shoes were on the floor by the dresser. David was ready for bed.

He stood and held out his arms to Patrick, who walked over to David with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around David, and as David wrapped his arms around Patrick, he felt Patrick’s body began to shake from crying.

“Patrick. Sweet Man. Tell me.” David said.

“It was a really bad day, and I thought you were mad and not talking to me. I didn’t want to fight.” Patrick said.

“No fighting.” David said.

“You didn’t answer my texts or my call.”

“Patrick. My phone has been going off non-stop all day. I turned it on “do not disturb”. I couldn’t take it anymore. Anything you sent me got lost in it all or was silenced. I’m sorry for that.”

Patrick held on to David, and wept. David pulled Patrick’s towel from around his waist. He used it to towel off Patrick’s hair. Then towel dried his back, his legs, his chest. He dropped the towel beside the bed. He motioned for Patrick to get in bed.

Neither man wanted their phones to play music tonight. They both had their phones shut completely off. They both hated their phones today.

David shut out the lights. He stood by the bed and took off his clothes.

Patrick’s room was pitch black. They could not see each other unless if they were nose to nose.

He snuggled up to Patrick and kissed him. Patrick’s face had salty tears on it.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?” David asked.

“No.”

“Do you want anything special from me tonight?”

“No.”

“Ok. I’m going to just be busy down there, then, doing what I want to do for you.” And David began to kiss Patrick from the jawline to his chest and down. He felt his way, in the pitch-black room. He settled down between Patrick’s legs, which Patrick spread for him.

David lay his head on Patrick’s hip. He wrapped one arm under Patrick’s thigh and let his hand come up around him.

He started by gently pulling each of Patrick’s balls into his mouth; first one, then the other. He bathed them with his tongue. His free hand caressed the inside of Patrick’s other thigh. Patrick let his leg fall further open. David caressed the length of Patrick’s thigh and then he ran his hands up to that place where his hip and thigh connect.

Still bathing Patrick’s balls, David let his tongue explore behind them. He licked Patrick’s taint. Patrick’s breath caught in his chest. His hands raised above his head to hold on to the rungs of his headboard.

David pulled his balls into his mouth again, first one, then the other. He sucked him, licked him. Sucked him. Licked him. Then his tongue flicked back to his taint again. Then slowly, firmly, licked back and forth along his taint.

“David.” Patrick whispered.

“Are you telling me to stop?"

 

“No.”

 

David pulled his balls into his mouth again. And sucked him again. Licked him again. And flicked his tongue back behind them again. And then he shifted. He put his hands under Patrick’s ass and when he went to shift his hips forward, Patrick bucked his hips and spread his knees further to help. To expose himself to David.

David’s tongue drew a line down Patrick’s taint to his hole. He used the very tip of his tongue to lightly rim Patrick’s tightness.

“David.” Patrick exhaled his name with a shaky voice. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Are you telling me to stop?”

 

Silence.

 

David put his tongue back in his mouth and waited. He slowly, purposefully exhaled and blew onto the places he had just licked. He waited. 

“No. David. I’m not telling you to stop.”

“Then why are you telling me I shouldn’t do this?” David asked.

“Because it feels really…naughty…and I … I don’t deserve …”

David cut him off. “I want to do this. Can I do this?”

“Yes. David. If you want to. But, I don’t … deserve…”

And David went back to where he started. Patrick’s balls in his mouth; one then the other, giving them gentle attention. Sucking. Licking.

Tongue flicking out to tease his taint, and then firmly and diligently licking back and forth on that tender skin.

And, then Patrick tilting himself to expose himself to David’s mouth. The tip of David’s tongue toying with Patrick’s tight hole. Circling it. David drawing in the flesh around it into his mouth. David gently grabbed a mouthful of flesh and kissed him. Sucked him. Then he moved slightly and pulled in another mouthful of flesh. Kissed it. Sucked it.

Patrick writhed from the ecstasy. The overwhelming feel of David’s mouth on his most private of area. He felt exposed, indecent, and deliriously turned on. His grasp on the rungs of his headboard tightened. He tilted his hips toward David, silently begging his tongue to return to the place that was so…obscene.  

Then David returned. His tongue circled him again. Toyed with him again. Patrick sighed from the exquisite feel of it. And then, with the very tip of his tongue David shocked Patrick further. Daringly, he darted the tip of is tongue into the place that Patrick deemed too naughty for words.

As Patrick’s hips began to buck in an earnest attempt for his cock to have the attention it craved, David shifted and did not hesitate to bring Patrick’s whole, thick, dripping cock into his mouth until it was touching the back of his throat. He wrapped his tongue around Patrick and sucked him strongly.

Patrick was bucking his hips. David knew what that meant. Patrick wanted control.

David knew. Patrick _needed_ control.

“Patrick. Do you want to move my head? Or do you want me under you where you have the control? Either is good with me.” David offered him choices.

Patrick rotated them in the darkness. David lay on his back. Patrick’s knees settled under each of David’s arms. They’d not been in this position before together, but David knew what Patrick wanted. He pulled a pillow to help tilt and support his head and he found Patrick’s cock with his hand and helped guide it into his mouth. His hands then settled on the back of Patrick’s thighs.

Patrick leaned forward and gently pushed his cock into David’s mouth. David was ready for him and knew he could take what Patrick was wanting to do. Patrick began to move. Patrick had complete control. David’s chest was pinned down by the weight of Patrick’s legs on each side of him. Patrick pushed into David’s mouth and he accepted him.

He moved his hands to Patrick’s ass and his fingers dug in. Then he slid both hands to spread Patrick apart and he let one of his hands circle Patrick’s hole, while the other hand pushed in resistance each time Patrick pulled out of his mouth. Before long David’s non-lubed finger was poking into Patrick, shoving past resistance. He dry-fucked Patrick with his fingers while Patrick fucked his mouth.

Soon, Patrick was moving quickly. Firmly. Solidly fucking David’s mouth. David found Patrick’s rhythm. With his tongue. With his fingers.

“David.” Patrick’s hand brushed David’s cheek. His hand tried to find David’s forearm to grasp him and send his message, but he didn’t make it in time. He shoved one last time into David’s mouth and his cum shot into the back of David’s throat. David instinctively closed his mouth around Patrick’s cock, and sucked. Sucked him. Swallowed him down.

David’s hand quickly left Patrick’s ass and pumped his own cock which had been begging for attention. He pumped firm and fast. He was dripping and hard and so close to coming. Patrick still straddling his chest. Patrick’s cock still in David’s mouth. David came. He shot up Patrick’s back and down over his own hands that pumped his desperately aching cock. His mouth was still full. He could only moan.

The two men remained. Suspended in time. Suspended in darkness. Suspended in silence.

Patrick slowly pulled out of David’s mouth. David turned his head to the side to gasp for breath. As Patrick lifted off of him and settled beside him, David sucked in two lungs full of air and exhaled. He could tell Patrick lay beside him. He couldn’t tell which way he was facing. They remained still.

David got up and groped beside the bed for the towel he had dropped there after pulling it off of Patrick. He used it to clean himself. His mouth. His abdomen. His hand. His cock. He found Patrick in the dark. He learned Patrick had laid on his stomach on the bed. So David wiped down his back with the still damp towel.

He laid on his back where he had been. Beside Patrick.

Patrick remained still. David wanted to talk to him. Wanted to reach out to him. Wanted to comfort him. But he gave him some time alone, while he lay there with him.

 

In the dark.

 

In the silence.

 

And then Patrick moved.

He rolled toward David. He found David’s face with his hand and pulled David toward him for a kiss that was soul-searchingly deep and full of longing.

And then Patrick spoke. “Let me spoon you. You generous, kind, strong man.”

It took all of Patrick’s self-control to not declare his love in that moment.

David rolled over and snuggled his rear end against Patrick. Patrick wrapped his arm strongly around David’s chest. David’s hands automatically went up to Patrick’s strong forearms and grasped him. Held on to him like a lifeline. David’s favorite place to be. He was safe here.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day, Sweetie.” David finally spoke.

“I’m sorry _you_ had such a bad day, David.” Patrick said as he kissed David’s back and shoulders.

 

Silence.

 

“David.”

“Hmmmm?”

“I’m really worried about all the messages you got today.” Patrick thought he may as well tell him something that worried him today, and this one seemed the least difficult of all of his worries to say out loud.

“Why, Patrick? They’re mostly all shallow texts with GIFs and emojis.”

“I’m worried someone from your past who really meant something to you will use this as an opportunity to get close to you again.”

“Sweetie. There is not one of them. Not one, who holds a candle to you. There is not any message that could be sent to me to make me not choose you. Every. Time.”

Patrick’s arm tightened around David. He nuzzled his cheek against David’s back.

 

Silence.

 

Darkness.

 

“Patrick”

*David?”

“You almost ran away from me tonight.”

“Yup. Thank you for stopping me.” Patrick continued to kiss David’s back.

“You haven’t done that in a while.”

“I’m sorry. I think I had an anxiety attack.”

“I know. I’m glad you listened to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t cause a scene. You listened to me.” David rotated his head and body so he could kiss Patrick.

“Thank you for taking care of me, David. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Why would you think you’re going to lose me? I’m right here?” David, for the life of him, could not understand why Patrick would think David would choose anyone over him. David was damaged. Patrick was perfect. It was Patrick who had so many options out there for him. Patrick who could easily leave David.

“Your phone was really buzzing today, David. It was a reminder to me of what is out there for you.”

“None of them are as good as you, Mr. Brewer.”

 _One of these days,_ Patrick thought to himself, _David is going to see me for a fraud who has kept the truth from him. One of these days, he’s going to make me leave. He won’t try to make me stay._

“Thank you, David.” He said out loud.

“Meanwhile,” He continued. “I’m glad your mom’s alive.”

“Wait. Was that today?” David asked incredulously.

They both laughed.

“How’s Alexis?” Patrick asked.

David filled him in. He told him about the Mennonites and the agreement. The Warner Farms connection to Ted and Alexis. The way Alexis brokered a deal with an amazing potential for profit.

 

“…and…she loves him, Patrick.” David said.

 

“Oh, I know.” Patrick said.

 

“Did she tell you that?” David was curious if Alexis had talked with Patrick.

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

“David. I can see it. In how she acts when she talks about him, the things she did for him, the way she wants to be with him. That’s what someone in love does.” Patrick explained.

“Ohhh.” David didn’t have words. But Patrick’s words got him to thinking.

“Yeah….” Patrick said quietly.

 

Silence.

 

Darkness.

 

David moved back to being the little spoon. Patrick tightened around him.

Patrick started to drift to sleep.

“Patrick?”

“Hmmmm?”

“We did some naughty things tonight, Mr. Brewer.”

“Mmm-Hmmm.”

“I hope I didn’t hurt you back there, you know…behind the dugout.”

Patrick chuckled at David’s use of the baseball term. “You didn’t.”

 

Silence.

 

“David?”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“I didn’t realize I was keeping you from breathing. I’m sorry.”

“I was breathing. I’d have made you move if I wasn’t.”

“David.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Did you…? With your tongue?”

“Oh yes, Mr. Brewer. I did.”

“That was scandalous.”

“Something you’ll let me do again?”

“Yes, David.”

“Good.”

 

Silence.

 

“We have work in the morning.” David brought them back to reality.

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Then hold me tight, Patrick, for as long as you can. So we can go to sleep.”

“Anything you say, Babe.”

David half rolled back onto Patrick’s chest. Patrick pressed his face against David’s back. And the two men, drifted off to sleep together.

 

 

 


	13. B13 (Fantasy 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick start the chapter easing into dawn the day after one of their roughest. Stevie helps David clear his mind and his phone of unwanted messages that arrived when his old "Friends" thought Moira had died (previous chapter). Patrick finally wears the right shirt, prompting a conversation that shows David just how early on Patrick thought about him. The guys make plans for their website. David's fantasy comes to life. David and Ray start another riveting television series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.5 and 4.6.  
> Starts a few hours chapter 12 ends. 
> 
> I used this chapter to wrap up the stink of the messages on David's phone from the previous chapter. I also wanted to have them get to live out one of their fantasies that was discussed in earlier in chapter 9. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> +++++++++

 

In the early morning before dawn, David woke up. He knew enough to pull on his underwear before slowly, quietly, walking down the hall to the restroom to relieve himself. When he finished and he opened the bathroom door, he came face to face with Patrick, who had also woken to the call of nature. They gave each other a soft, quick kiss as they passed each other, eyes half closed.

David was thirsty so he ambled downstairs to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water out of Ray’s refrigerator. He met Patrick at the bedroom door where he handed over one of the bottles.

“Thank you.” Patrick said as he opened his bottle and chugged half of it. David did the same.

Back in bed, underwear-clad David lay down on his back and Patrick rolled over to lay atop him. Patrick’s forearms between David’s body and his arms, holding just enough of his weight off of David. Their cool, wet mouths found one another and they lost themselves in the kiss. A slow, long kiss that allowed lips and tongues to move, probe, explore. David’s hands rubbed Patrick. One hand on Patrick’s back, roamed softly; the other wrapped around the back of Patrick’s head, his fingers massaged Patrick’s scalp.

As Patrick began to rock on top of David, their cocks that were separated by only the thin layers of underwear began to rub against one other and fill with the steady, pulsating flow of their heartbeats. David pulled up his knees and wrapped his legs around Patrick, pushing him into David. David moaned in contentment.

Their wet, loving kiss deepened. Patrick pushed his pelvis firmer into David. David’s legs squeezed harder around Patrick. David’s pelvis bucked up to meet Patrick. Patrick began to rock faster. Their mouths never left one another as their tongues danced and stroked and their mouths sucked and bit.

They came, one after the other, in the early light of dawn. Two grown men in their underwear, humping in an exquisite kiss that helped them bridge the night before into the new day.

++++++ 

Patrick refused to allow David to do anything that would amount to a walk of shame. He encouraged David to put his shoes on and Patrick took him to the motel before he went to Elmdale to the gym.

David went home and went to bed for another couple of hours, with strict instructions from Patrick to sleep in and spend as much time as he wanted at home.

After the gym, after showering and getting ready for the day, Patrick went into work. There was much to do, as he’d left in a hurry the night before. After preparing the register, he made a mental to do list: restock shelves, count inventory, and clean the windows. Before he did any of that, he took the time to do David’s chores of cleaning the floors and dusting.

Stevie stopped by, just after opening. Patrick was running the dust mop over the floor. He turned when he heard the bell ring.

“Isn’t that his job?” She asked wryly.

“Hey, Stevie. Yeah, he’s sleeping in today.”

“Today?” Stevie joked.

“Yeah. Yesterday was a lot.” Patrick wasn’t going to make fun of David today.

“You’re telling me. I spent the day with Mrs. Rose. It was pretty hard on her. Where was he?” Stevie asked.

“He did a buying trip during the day and then after, he came over to my game in Elmdale. I forgot some things here, and he brought them over.”

“I texted him several times. He didn’t answer. Is he ok?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah. He had a lot of people contact him yesterday, Stevie.” Patrick stopped sweeping and leaned against the counter.

Stevie crossed the room and leaned against the counter with him. “Like… how many?”

“Don’t know. A lot. Constantly throughout the day. Texts. Direct messages. Calls. I don’t know how many he took, if any.” Patrick said.

“So, did he turn his phone off?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah he did. If I know David, he’s trying to figure out how to deal with them all.” Patrick said.

“I’m going to go. I’ll go check on it.” Stevie said.

“Thanks, Stevie.” Patrick said, as he watched her walk out of the store.

Patrick knew that if David needed someone to go through the messages, Stevie was probably the person. Patrick had hoped David would just erase them all, but knew that he may want to read them. Patrick continued to worry what reading the messages would do to David.

++++++

At 9:30 there was a knock at the door and David opened it to find Stevie. She said, “Get your shoes on, grab your phone, let’s go.”

David did as he was told.

He walked out of his room and followed her to the picnic tables behind the hotel. They crawled on top of one and Stevie handed David a caramel macchiato and a bag with two muffins in it. Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a joint. Finally, she held out her hand and said, “Let me have your phone.”

As he lit the joint, she turned on his phone and let all of the messages come flooding through. All counted, there were hundreds.

“Do you want me to just erase them all? Or do you want to go through them together to figure out which ones you want to read? Or what?” She asked.

He took the first deep drag. Passed her the joint. Held in his drag for as long as he could. And exhaled. “I don’t know.”

She took a drag. She exhaled. She waited.

She was ok sitting in silence. She knew he needed time to say it.

“There are people in there who were kind to me and who were friends. But there are also people in there who were not.” David said. He handed off to Stevie.

She started to scroll through his phone and took a moment for her turn with the joint.

“How about I read the names and you tell me ‘No’ for delete, ‘Yes’ to save. You don’t have to read them or listen to them yet. But we’ll get rid of the ones for sure you don’t care to hear from.” She offered.

“Stevie, there are names in there that you…you’re going to figure out who they are. You will recognize them. And I don’t ever want him to know those names.” Patrick said quietly. His head hung low. She wasn’t use to David with his head hung low.

“If the contact wasn’t in your phone, the names wouldn’t be there. Why do you keep the contact name?” She asked.

“For this very reason. I have to know who is contacting me.” He said.

“But, if the contact name is in your phone, he could easily see it.” She pushed.

“To him phones are private spaces. He never gets in my phone.” David waved her off.

“Ok. I get it. Give me another hit.” She took the joint and pulled on it deeply. Held it. Exhaled. Then she started scrolling through the texts. Name after name. She worked hard to not show any shock at the names she was seeing.

“No… No…. No… No…” he paused on the next one. “Yes? Or… NO?”

“Seriously?” Stevie challenged him.

“It’s just… he was always nice. It was just not in the cards for us…especially with him being on that show. But I liked him a lot.”

“Ok. We’ll keep it until we decide what is next.”

David took a hit. Passed off to Stevie.

“No…Yes…Yes…No…Oh god. Fucking Sebastien? What did that asshole say?”

“David. Your mother was a true artistic maverick, just like you. Rest in Peace, Moira Rose. David, hit me up if you’re in the city for the funeral. I’ll let you do a repeat of what we did last time if it would help you with your grieving process.”

“Oh! M’God!” David was off the table walking in circles flinging his hands in the air. “Ewww! Ewww!”

“Ok. Seriously. You don’t need to read all of these David. It is nothing but a long line of clichés from people who aren’t a part of your life. Did _any_ of these people reach out to you when you lost… I mean, when you had to move here? Did _any of them_ offer a kind word then?"

David sat on the table again. He took another draw and handed off to her. “No. None of them. Not one.”

“I think you know what we need to do.” She said. She dragged. Held. Exhaled.

“M’Kay. Delete all of the texts and then do the same in social media messages. I don’t even want to know any more names.”

She began deleting.

“Wait! Stevie Wait!” David said.

“What?”

“Don’t delete any of Patrick’s messages. I save those. All of them.” He handed her the last bit of the joint and he opened the bag with the muffins.

“Duh. Who am I? I know that.”

++++++ 

_Patrick (11:19 am):_

‘Babe. You up?’

 

_You (11:19 am):_

‘Hi, Sweetie.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:19 am):_

‘Going to order lunch. Will you be here to eat? Or are you staying home?’

‘Either is fine with me.’

 

_You (11:20 am):_

‘On my way in soon.’

‘I can stop in and pick up our order if you want.’

 

_Patrick (11:20 am):_

‘Your regular sandwich?’

‘Potato salad?’

 

_You (11:20 am):_

‘Extra potato salad for me, please.’

‘And some chips’

_Patrick (11:21 am):_

‘Sandwich, Potato Salad x 2, chips.’

 

_You (11:21 am):_

‘Maybe some pie?’

 

_Patrick (11:21 am):_

‘And some pie.’

 

_You (11:22 am):_

‘With maybe a scoop of ice cream?”

 

_Patrick (11:22 am):_

‘David.’

 

_You (11:23 am):_

‘I can’t help it. I have the munchies from my talk with Stevie.’ *Smoking symbol emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:23 am):_

‘Oh. I see.’

‘You ok?’

 

_You (11:23 am):_

‘Much better.’

_Patrick (11:23 am):_

‘Order is going to be big. You have money on you?’

 

_You (11:24 am):_

‘No’

 

_Patrick (11:24 am):_

‘Just come to the store. I’ll pick it up.’

 

_You (11:24 am):_

*Face throwing a kiss emoji*

‘See you soon’

 

_Patrick (11:24 am):_

‘I’m going to make you work this afternoon. You can’t get high, eat everything in sight and just flake off the rest of the day.’

 

_You (11:25 am):_

‘I had her erase all of them. I didn’t look at them.’

‘They’re all gone.’

 

_Patrick (11:25 am):_

‘Take your time coming in. I’ll get lunch.’

‘You can do anything you want today. You’ve already done your work there. Your chores here are done.’

 

_You (11:25 am):_

*Smiling face with smiling eyes emoji* *Red heart emoji*

‘See you soon’

 

_Patrick (11:25 am):_

*Red heart emoji*

++++++ 

Patrick closed the store to run over to the café for lunch. He picked up their very large order. When he returned to the store, he locked the store behind him. He wanted alone time with David at lunch.

David arrived when Patrick was unpacking the bag of food. Since the door was locked when David arrived, he took that as a sign it was ok to lock it behind him.

Patrick typically didn’t like to lock the store over the lunch hour. He said that some of their patrons liked to shop on their lunch break and they should keep the store open to accommodate them. But every once in a while, Patrick locked the door for a little time for them to be alone. David liked when he did that.

When David rounded the corner into the office, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Well. This is fortuitous!” he said to Patrick. All David could think was _It’s about fucking time. I’ve waited for that goddamned shirt for a month!_

“Hey.” Patrick smiled, not exactly sure what David meant, and pulled out a chair for David.  
  
David smiled and gave him a kiss as he sat down. “This looks lovely. Thank you for picking it up.”

“Twyla packed your ice cream separate. I put it in the freezer.” Patrick said as he sat down.

“You look nice, Patrick.” He said as he opened his potato salad and dug in for his first bite. He looked at Patrick and raised an eyebrow at him.

Patrick looked down at what he was wearing. “Thanks, David. It’s how I normally….” As he looked down at his shirt it dawned on him what David was telling him. He looked up at David’s face and instantly blushed. “David.” Patrick put his hand on his chest. “Is this the shirt?”

David bit into his sandwich and chewed. “Yes, it is. This sandwich is delicious today. Thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick felt like he’d won the lottery. Finally!

Over the course of the last month, Patrick had worked hard to figure out what shirt it was that David had said was “a shirt of particular interest” to David. The only thing he told him was that it was blue. Patrick had a lot of blue shirts. Patrick had lost track of what shirt he had worn and what shirt he hadn’t. In the days following David’s disclosure of his fantasy, Patrick had thought he had tried all his blue shirts. Somehow in his mind, he had assumed David was speaking about one of the light blue shirts. He just didn’t realize it would be this one.

“David, why this one?” Patrick asked as he started in on his sandwich. He needed to eat. Because his cock was starting to stir and he wanted to try to ignore it while he could.

“Well… it is the only shirt of yours in that particular shade.”

“…and…?”

David scraped the sides of his potato salad container. It was really good today. “And… you have a lot of light blue shirts. You do have one darker, it’s so dark blue it’s almost black. But this one is its own shade.”

“Ok…and…?”

“And it’s the shirt you wore…” David began.

Patrick finished his sentence, “…the first day we met. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Patrick, why wasn’t this the first shirt you thought of? Did you even remember that it was what you were wearing when we first met?”

“Honestly. Not really.” He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh.” David was a little disappointed that Patrick didn’t remember. He opened up his chips and ate one.

“But I do remember what you wore.” He said quietly as he sipped on his ice tea.

David raised his chin and shook his head. “No, you don’t. You’re just saying that.”

Patrick put his tea down, leaned back in his chair, and put his hands in his lap.

“You, David Rose, had on a black sweatshirt with white lines down the front, like the rungs on a ladder, only very close together. (Patrick made motions with his hands in front of his own shirt, indicating horizontal lines) It came down over your hips and there was either a longer black shirt or one of your… skirts?... that hung a few inches out from below it. You had on a white t-shirt underneath it, that barely peeked out along your neck. I only saw it when you moved a certain way. You had on black pants. A pair of, what I thought at the time were Chucks, but were probably a much more expensive designer shoe. And you had on four rings: Two on each hand…and the second time I saw you that day, your eyes were bloodshot like you’d been smoking pot…or crying…or napping…or maybe all three.”

“Oh.” David said quietly. He had put down his food and put his hands in his lap while Patrick sat across the table and quietly and methodically told him what he wore that day.

“So, I may not have remembered what I wore. But I will never forget what you wore…David.” Patrick said. “You turned my world upside-down on that day. My life was never the same after you gave me this.” Patrick reached for his wallet, opened it up, and pulled out a little piece of paper that had “B13” printed on it. It was the number that Ray had pulled from the ticket dispenser that first day and gave to David who gave it to Patrick.

Patrick knew he was being remarkably vulnerable in that moment. He knew he was showing David that Patrick had thought about him from the first moment they met – enough so to save such a piece of their history.

If Patrick were being honest in that moment, he would have said that he was showing David this little piece of paper that he’d saved in an effort to push David toward a declaration of love.

_Will this man ever stop surprising me with his warmth and sentimentality?_ David thought. _He saved that number?_

David stood and moved over to sit on Patrick’s lap. He draped an arm around his shoulders. Patrick looked up at David. David looked at Patrick. He smiled and shook his head. He could find no words. He tenderly kissed Patrick and held him in his arms. David thought to himself, _sometimes he is so sweet, my heart hurts._

+++++

After David checked out another customer, he came into the office.

“Are we still going to discuss going online today?” Patrick asked.

“Yes. I brought my journal. I’m ready if you want. If someone comes in, we can pause.” David said.

They settled on the couch. David pulled out his old and his new journal.

He went over the options with Patrick and they discussed how they’d like to start. They made the decision to start with the basic website about the store, with sections about each vendor who had more than two items in the store. Then they’d start by selling a few items. David was leery about selling the Body Milk online.

“I’m not sure that Amy can keep up with the demand if we go online. I’ll need to talk that through with her. But I think we can do some of our mid-range sellers. The bath salts. The hair products. The scarfs. The lip balm. Some of those things. No matter what, we have to renegotiate the contracts with the vendors.”

Patrick pulled out his computer and showed David the research he did on some of the software options for building the site. They had purchased internet capabilities and set up a secure wireless function at the store a few weeks prior.

Neither really knew how to do what they were about to do, but Patrick assured David that he’d read enough to figure out how to set it up. “It will just take a little time to be sure it’s right.”

David was excited that they’d done so well that they were planning this expansion.

They sat on the couch quietly. David leaning with his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He was tired. They were glad the store was quiet for a bit.

Both were anticipating closing, so they could play through David’s fantasy.

While they sat there, resting, Patrick shifted so that he was sitting with his back to the arm of the couch and David moved to rest his back on Patrick’s chest. Patrick held David in his arms, cradling him while his head rested on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick swayed side to side. It was an act of comfort he was showing to David. He knew David had been through a difficult experience with the messages on his phone.

Patrick knew better than to ask. He remained quiet. He learned a long time ago, if he didn’t ask, David would be more apt to talk.

 

Silence.

 

“Stevie said if they didn’t send messages when we had to move here, I shouldn’t care what kind of message they sent when they thought Mom died.”

“Mmmmm.” Patrick responded.

“I didn’t look through them. She did it. She erased them.”

“That was nice of her.”

“Do you want to know anything?”

“Only if you want to talk about it.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay.”

“Except to say that I told her to not erase yours. I save your messages.”

“I save yours, too David.”

++++++ 

They were both relieved when the clock reached 5:00. David was in the office, on the couch, working quietly on his journaling. Working was a loose term. He was doodling in the margins while he kept an eye on the time.

Patrick seemed to be taking his own sweet time out in the store. David listened to him lock the door and turn the sign. Then he heard him walking through the store, which David assumed meant he was emptying the trash. _Why the fuck is he doing that? Let’s just get on with it!_

++++++

When Patrick saw that it was time, he slowly went to the door and locked it. He was nervous for a reason he could not identify. He knew that this was a fantasy for David. Probably one of the first ones, which meant it had played a lot in David’s mind. He wanted to do it right, but he was also nervous and embarrassed.

He loved to watch David. He loved to watch David talk to customers, sweep the floor, order food, laugh with Stevie, and he loved to watch him touch himself. He didn’t imagine that David would want to watch _Patrick_ touch _himself_.

But if he was going to ask David to do the things he fantasized about, he was going to do to this. He took his time emptying the trash – a chore that was technically David’s if Patrick was going to balance the register. But he knew that the longer David had to wait, the longer he’d be interested in actually keeping his eyes on Patrick when he got into the office.

Finally, he’d done as much of what he could do without basically restocking everything they sold that day. So, he went to the register and began the process of running the receipts to take to the office.

Patrick came into the office. He sat the register drawer on the desk. Then he slowly walked back to the doorway between the office and the store. He reached out and shut the store lights off and pulled the curtain closed. He shut off the lights to the office. The room was not dark, but Patrick wasn’t sure how long they’d be there, and he wanted to set the mood.

Then, Patrick went over to the counter adjacent to the couch. He ignored David. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and he shot it back. Then he went to the refrigerator and he got himself a beer.

As he walked to the desk, Patrick took the top off his beer and then set it down on the desk. Without making eye contact with David, he stood by the desk and began to unbutton his shirt. One. By. One. He unbuttoned and then tugged his shirt out of his pants. When it was completely unbuttoned, he picked up his beer and took a big, long, drink. While he did so, his hand roamed his chest and abdomen.

Then Patrick sat down and slowly and firmly ran his hand down over his crotch. He cupped himself, and ran his hands over the outline of his cock. And then he sat back up and balanced the receipts. Very slowly. Very methodically. As though every number he wrote was the most important number he’d ever written.

++++++

David was not a patient man. From the second he saw this shirt on Patrick, he wanted to bend him over the desk and fuck him. But that wasn’t the fantasy he’d laid out for Patrick. In the early days of their friendship, thinking of Patrick in this way was hot and steamy. And, it kind of still was. But given what they’d done just the night prior, this fantasy was pretty tame.

Either way, it was going to be yummy, so David was ready to get going. Rather than sit and wait, he stood and reached for the bottle of red and poured himself a glass of wine while he waited on Patrick. He quickly settled back into his seat on the far corner of the couch when he heard the register run the receipts.

Then he watched Patrick come into the office and set everything down on the desk. He watched Patrick completely ignore him – _Oh I like this_ – and shut out lights and pull the curtain closed. Patrick was moving slowly like he was alone and there was nowhere else to be. He drank back a shot of whiskey and pulled himself out a beer. Still ignoring that David was in the room.

David felt that tug in the base of his abdomen. Felt the blood rushing. Patrick ignoring him completely was not something he anticipated, and he _liked_ it for this fantasy. It was tantalizing.

_Oh fuck_. David took in what Patrick was doing. First, he opened the beer and then he sat it down on the desk. Then. _Yes. Oh Mr. Brewer. Yes_. David watched Patrick as he stared off into the distance - somewhere other than David - and slowly, ever so slowly, unbuttoned his shirt. Untucked his shirt from his tight blue jeans. Then he watched him stand by the desk and take a deep draw from the beer and then set it down.  Then Patrick slowly, teasingly ran his hand over his chest, he stopped to tweak a nipple. _FUCK_. And then he sat down.

Over on the couch, David’s hands were in his pants. His cock was hard and needing touched. He never in his fantasy thought Patrick was going to touch himself quite like that. It was, in that time before they were together, all about figuring out what was under those buttoned shirts. David now knew that he adored everything under those shirts.

_What the fuck is he doing?_ David watched Patrick lean back in his chair and touch himself through his jeans. He still was not making eye contact with David. This was hot. So very hot.

And then, his sweet Patrick Brewer, literally sat up and began to balance the books. His face was serious. It was a job that needed done. And, if it was possible, David’s cock became a little bit harder.

David was glad he had a bottle of lube with him, because he was seriously touching himself like he told Patrick he did in the fantasy.

++++++

He knew he could have left the balancing until later, but part of him wanted to tease David. David had a whole scenario around balancing the books, and so Patrick did it. Patrick could have done it quicker, but he wanted David to have to wait for it. He knew what David wanted. David had not made any secret about how he liked to have Patrick in his mouth. Patrick knew he’d be rewarded with one of David’s perfect blow jobs. But he wanted him to have to work for it.

Finally, he had everything balanced. He stood and took the cash and other items to the safe and locked them in. He turned on the small desk light. It shown mostly on the desk, but also cast a light golden glow on Patrick.

As he stood by the desk, knowing David was watching his every move, he slowly unbuckled his belt. Then in one, quick, harsh move, he pulled the belt out of his belt loops. He heard a sharp sound of “OH!” from David on the other side of the room, but he worked to keep his eyes from moving to David. He calmly rolled up the belt and sat it on the desk. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them.

Patrick struggled a bit about what to do next. He was at the point where he was ready for David to take control and he knew David would not. He needed to figure out how to get David over to him without looking inept. He needed to look self-assured.

++++++ 

He watched Patrick put everything away. _Finally, chores are done. Let’s play, Mr. Brewer. Let’s fucking play._ David thought.

He watched him turn on the light. _Ok. That’s good._

And then he watched him unbuckle his belt and with a sssswack, he swiftly and with authority pulled that belt out of his pants. _Oh, sweet fuck_. The move took David by surprise and he let out a sharp, shocked, “OH!”

David was beating his cock in earnest now. Lubed hand worked himself; he was so close.

He watched Patrick unbutton and unzip his jeans and then pause. David worried he’d pushed Patrick too far and he would either get too embarrassed to move on or he’d stop. _Please don’t stop, Patrick._ David thought.

David watched Patrick tug his tight jeans down just slightly and then he sat down. He picked up his beer bottle from the desk and drank the rest of it down. He put the empty bottle on the floor beside his chair.

Then with one hand roaming his chest, he slid his other inside the waistband of his underwear. He cupped his balls, he stroked his cock until the head began to peek out from his underwear.

What David was watching had him nearly coming in his pants. Quietly, on the couch. With Patrick not seeing him, not paying attention to him, not hearing him. And David’s eyes being on nowhere else but Patrick, David was almost there. His cock throbbed. His breath caught in his chest.

Patrick pulled his cock out of his underwear. Patrick was looking down at himself as he stroked and played with it. He ran his thumb over its head, through the pre cum there. Then he lifted his thumb to his mouth and licked it.

David didn’t take his eyes off Patrick. So. Close.

Suddenly, without hesitation and intuitively knowing exactly where David was, Patrick turned his gaze directly into David’s eyes and said, “Are you hungry, David?”

David came in his pants.

++++++ 

He watched David’s face and knew that his question was what sent David over the edge. Patrick loved looking at his face when he came. His eyes shut, he pulled his lips into his mouth, between his teeth. He slightly rocked back and forth. Patrick didn’t love that he was doing this alone on the other side of the room, but Patrick also knew this was one of David’s fantasies.

Once the waves of his orgasm left him, David stilled. He looked at Patrick and grinned. He stood and made his way over to Patrick. He sat down on Patrick’s lap and pulled him in for a kiss. Patrick opened his mouth wide to allow David’s tongue to work him, taste him, probe him. Patrick’s favorite type of kiss; it never failed to flip his switch on.

David kissed his way down Patrick’s chest and settled between Patrick’s legs, on his knees. David could have done anything in that moment, but this was the fantasy and this was what they’d discussed. And he wanted Patrick in his mouth.  
  
No toying. No teasing. He sat on his heals and looked Patrick in the eye while he licked him from base to tip. David knew that Patrick liked to watch him lick him, because it reminded him of the early days and the ice cream cones.

David was not disappointed. Patrick grinned that small grin, shook his head, and blushed.

Then David opened wide and accepted Patrick deep into his mouth.

++++++ 

Every time he did that. Every single time. When David licked Patrick from the base of his dick to the tip, and looked Patrick in the eye, Patrick flew back in his mind to that first road trip. That time he was in agony because he didn’t understand why he was responding as he was to David. And he watched David eat that ice cream cone and nearly came in his pants. As he watched David lick him now, Patrick remembered that time and the exquisite ache of it.

And while those memories bounce around in Patrick’s head, he watched David open wide and plunge down onto Patrick’s cock. Patrick wasn’t sure how he did it, it was a skill Patrick was nowhere close to mastering, but it felt fantastic when David did it.

David bobbed on Patrick’s cock. His hand held Patrick’s cock snugly at the base while he bobbed. Then when he pulled all of Patrick in him and flattened his tongue out along his shaft and began to suck, Patrick moaned. Low. Loud. He didn’t care who heard him. If felt so good to be in David’s mouth. Hot. Wet. As David sucked, the head of Patrick’s dick slid further in and Patrick could feel the sensitive head of his dick pushing against the back of David’s throat. If he could be more turned on, this did it.

One of David’s hands drifted up to Patrick’s chest and toyed with a nipple there. The other slid around Patrick’s waist and David’s fingers dug into the upper part of his ass. And then he was sucking deeply again. It drove Patrick right up to the edge.

Patrick gave David his message. He laid his hand on David’s cheek and then moved his hand to David’s forearm and grasped it. And then he was coming, shooting into David’s throat.

++++++ 

David liked that he knew how Patrick wanted it. The bobbing was fun, but Patrick liked the long, slow pull of David sucking him. Patrick liked feeling the suction. Patrick liked feeling the head of his cock be gently pulled against the back of David’s throat. The firm tug of the suck did it for Patrick. David was certain that Patrick had never had a blow job that was as fulfilling, and so David loved doing it for him.

Patrick had developed his own message to David to tell him he was coming. David didn’t need it. He knew Patrick. He could tell when he was close. The movement of his hips. The tightening of his balls. The tension in his body. He knew Patrick. But someone, somewhere trained him to warn before he came. David imagined that whomever it was needed Patrick to stop and come in a towel or something. But David had asked Patrick from the beginning to not do that. He wanted him in his mouth. So his sweet, kind, generous Patrick gave him the message – hand on cheek, hand grasping David’s arm. It was completely unnecessary, but David would never tell him that. Because it was an act of gratitude, an act of generosity, for Patrick to be so sweet to send the needless message.

As Patrick came in David’s mouth, he swallowed him down. He pulled off of Patrick and then rested his head on Patrick’s lap. Patrick rested his hands on David’s head and shoulder. Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair.

“So…” Patrick said. “Isn’t that your second fantasy played out?”

Not moving his head from Patrick’s lap, David held up a finger. “Technically… it’s the first.”

“But when we were by the creek at the goat farm it seems like you said that was a fantasy you’d had. So… that makes this the second.”

“No. I said I had promised myself if we were ever back there, I would do what I wanted to do the first time we were there – before we were together. That doesn’t technically count as a fantasy…so….”

“Hmmmmmm.” Patrick pushed back his chair, stood up, and leaned over to help David up onto his feet.

Patrick tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled up his jeans. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist. They kissed. They kissed that kiss that Patrick loved after David had swallowed him. That kiss where he could taste himself and David all mingled together in the depths of David’s mouth.

“Either way, I think it is nearing time for me to get a fantasy. Better get your dancing shoes on. You’re going to dance for me David.” He teased.

David shook his head and walked away from Patrick. “You’re dreaming if you think I’m ever going to do that. It’s not happening, Patrick.”

Patrick buttoned up his shirt, tucked it in, and zipped up his jeans. As he reached for his belt he said, “We’ll see.”

“Take me home, Mr. Brewer. We have a date with Ray tonight.”

Patrick swatted David on the ass and they closed up the store and headed to Patrick’s house.

++++++

It was television night at Patrick and Ray’s. Ray had a new season of a show started on the DVR; something he taped earlier in the week. The series now being watched was one where several dozen women get out of limousines to meet a man they hoped to get engaged to before season’s end. Patrick was grossed out by the whole thought. Ray and David were riveted to the television screen.

Patrick sat in the recliner with his computer on his lap, working on the website. David and Ray sat on the couch and dished on everything from the women’s dresses, to their welcome lines, to the way they looked at each other. Patrick just rolled his eyes and worked.

++++++

_Patrick (10:30 pm):_

‘I’m in.’

 

_You (10:30 pm):_

‘It was a good day.’

 

_Patrick (10:30 pm):_

‘Well. Given that we made it through the drama of yesterday and today we got one of your fantasies out of the way, I suppose so.’

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘My parents are alive. Your parents were worried about me.’

‘I lived one of my fantasies from our early days’

‘We watched a night of romance on television with Ray…’ *Red heart emoji*

_Patrick (10:31 pm):_

‘Ray adores you. You’re his bud.’

‘You think that show is romantic?’

‘Seriously?’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘You don’t? The winner gets a proposal!’

_Patrick (10:31 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_You (10:32 pm):_

‘What? It’s romantic.’

_Patrick (10:32 pm):_

‘At best, it’s superficial.’

‘At worst, it’s scripted and fake.’

 

_You (10:32 pm):_

‘Well. It’s fun to watch.’

_Patrick (10:33 pm):_

‘I’d rather watch the dancing.’

 

_You (10:33 pm):_

‘I’d rather watch anything but baseball.’

_Patrick (10:33 pm):_

‘Ok. Point taken.’

 

_You (10:34 pm):_

‘Hey, Boyfriend.’

_Patrick (10:34 pm):_

‘What, David.’

 

_You (10:34 pm):_

‘You were really sexy balancing the register.’

_Patrick (10:35 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

_Patrick (10:35 pm):_

‘Don’t forget I have games all afternoon tomorrow and if we win, we will have an evening game.’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Ok. I want to come, at least to the later one. I will cheer on the coach.’

_Patrick (10:36 pm):_

‘Are you going to the game to cheer for me, or to keep an eye on me?’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Both.’

 

_Patrick (10:36 pm):_

‘Are you jealous?’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Maybe.’

‘Are you? I saw you watch me every time I got a text yesterday.’

_Patrick (10:36 pm):_

‘Yes. You got a lot of texts.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘I know. You don’t have any reason to be jealous, Sweet Patrick.’

_Patrick (10:37 pm):_

‘Neither do you, David.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘Ok.’

 

_Patrick (10:38 pm):_

‘Are you done now? Can we end this conversation?’

‘Or are you going to be up all night worried?’

 

_You (10:38 pm):_

‘No. I’m done, Mr. Brewer.’

_Patrick (10:38 pm):_

‘Sleep in tomorrow. I’ll take the morning shift, since you have to deal with the early afternoon when I’m gone.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘Good night my sweet boyfriend.’ *Kissing face emoji*

‘Thank you for my fantasy’

_Patrick (10:39 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

‘Get those dancing shoes ready.’ *Man dancing emoji*

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘I am not even...’

 

_Patrick (10:40 pm):_

‘Watching you come from across the room’

‘My god. That was good, David’

 

_You (10:40 pm):_

‘Having you come in my mouth’

‘That was good, Mr. Brewer.’

_Patrick (10:40 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_You (10:40 pm):_

‘Good night, my sweet Patrick.’

‘Thank you.’

 

 

 

 


	14. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David covers the store while Patrick is away at a day of Little League games. David takes a meal to Patrick at the game. They meet Toby's new boyfriend. David and Patrick have a little picnic and a big laugh. David is annoyed at something besides the ball game. During their overnight stay at Patrick's, Patrick becomes troubled by a position. David, yet again, talks Patrick through his worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.05 and 4.06. (note: Next 2 chapters cover 4.06 - Open Mic). 
> 
> I ask everyone's forgiveness for David telling Patrick about his little league experience in this chapter. I know it was NEW information to Patrick in 5.09 The M.V.P. - but with them being at a little league game, I wanted to use that information here. So, it is not in keeping with the story told by the show. 
> 
> Finally - I have no clue what to call this chapter. I've sat here racking my brain trying to think of a title for the last half hour. So if any of you have strong feelings about changing it, leave it in the comments and I'll consider it. Until then, it will just be called "The chapter before open mic night" because I want to get this posted before midnight. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ++++++++

 

The morning had been quiet. Patrick sat, working on the website. Though he was appreciative that he could have the computer out on the counter and could concentrate on what he was doing, he knew they needed customers more than he needed the solitude.

One person had been in. Body Milk, of course. He did talk them into also getting a lip balm. Not the biggest upsell, but an upsell just the same.

He liked that he could encourage David to sleep in, especially on those days that he had to be away for the ball games in the afternoon. David had been a trooper with the Little League schedule. He never complained about working at the store alone or doing the chores that come with closing out. He’d come to a few games and always seemed to listen when Patrick wanted to talk about it. He appreciated that David was so supportive in an endeavor that gave David nothing in return for his efforts.

Patrick’s phone buzzed. He reached for it to see what David was up to.

 

_Rachel (9:43 am):_

‘Patrick. Is this still your phone? I texted a couple of days ago. Haven’t heard from you. Hope all is ok.”

 

Patrick erased the text. Checked it to be sure it was erased.

Two days. The last text was only two days ago.

He turned back to the computer and continued to work on the web page.

++++++

Patrick saw him walking across the street to the store. A smile crossed his face as he saw him stop and talk with Ronnie. They stood in the middle of the street, David with his bag in one hand and his other hand, resting on his hip, held the sunglasses David took off while they talked. Ronnie must have said something funny because David tilted his head back and laughed. He put his sunglasses back on and patted Ronnie on the shoulder then walked toward the store.

Patrick loved watching him when he didn’t know he was being watched. He was kind. He was handsome. He was relaxed. He was self-confident. He was… beautiful.

++++++

“Hi…” David smiled and gave his breathy greeting to Patrick as he entered the store.

“Good morning.” Patrick greeted David with a kiss. “How did you sleep?”

“So good. I’m rested and feel good. Are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah. I brought you some spaghetti if you want to heat it up for lunch. Left over from home. In the fridge.” Patrick gathered his things. “I’m sorry I need to go. Want to be there before warm-ups. It’s going to be a long day.”

“What are you doing for dinner later, when you guys win and have to play a night game. You need to eat.” David was concerned.

“I can grab something from the concession stand or something.”

“Patrick. I’ll bring you something. Will you have time to eat between games?”

“ _If_ we win, we’ll have an hour or so.”

“Ok. I will plan on coming over with some food. _When_ you win, we’ll eat between games. I’ll stay and watch the evening one. Ok?” David offered.

Patrick shook his head and grinned. He loved this man. His positive attitude about the whole day made Patrick happy. “Thank you, David.” He wrapped his arms around David’s waist. They settled into a comfortable, slow kiss. Patrick pulled back, swatted David’s ass and declared, “I need to go. I will see you later.”

David stood on the front steps of the store and watched Patrick get in his car and drive away. His heart swooned. He was happy. Happy he could do this for Patrick. Patrick had done so much for David. Helped him bring his vision of the store to life. Helped him deal with the minutia of business. Helped him with his sister and her troubles. David was thankful that Patrick was in his life. It felt good to help Patrick.

++++++ 

The day was fun. Patrick enjoyed spending time with the kids. They were an entertaining group to coach. They were funny. They were full of energy. They tried hard. They worked together well. They won their first game. Bob wasn’t himself, but that just meant that he wasn’t as chatty. Patrick liked that he wasn’t chatty.

Patrick texted David that it was going well. Whether or not they won the next game determined the evening. Either way would be fine, but he felt like they would do well.

Between games he sat at a table by the concession stand. He drank a soda and ate some chips. Toby walked over to him.

“Hey, Patrick.”

“Hi, Toby. How’s it going?” Patrick greeted him.

“Not bad. It’s a nice day for ballgames.” Toby stood by the table.

“Want to sit?” Patrick offered, indicating the empty bench across from him at the picnic table.

Toby sat.

Patrick dug into his potato chips and put one in his mouth. There was an awkward silence.

“How’ve you been?” Patrick asked.

“Good.” Toby said. “You?”

“Been good. Thanks.” Patrick wanted to be friendly, but didn’t want to send an inappropriate message.

“So…I started… dating someone.” Toby fumbled for his words.

“Oh yea?” Patrick perked up.

“Yeah.” Toby said with a small smile.

“I hope it’s going ok.” Patrick relaxed a bit.

“Yeah. It’s good. We’re about three weeks in. He’s a teacher.”

“A teacher. That’s great. Here in Elmdale?” Patrick began to let go of whatever it was he felt when he was around Toby. Guilt? Nervousness? He wasn’t sure of the exact feeling, but it was leaving as they talked about Toby’s new boyfriend.

“Yeah. Middle school. He’s on summer break. I think he’s coming later to the game.”

Patrick smiled. “Well, I hope I get to meet him, Toby.”

“That’d be great, Patrick. If he comes, I’ll introduce you.”

“And, it’s going good?” Patrick asked again.

“Really, really good.”

Patrick grinned and nodded. “That’s great. Toby. I’m happy for you. Yeah. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Patrick. You were really nice to me when I tried… thank you for being kind.” Toby got up from the bench and lightly punched Patrick in the shoulder and walked off to get ready for the next game.

Patrick picked up his phone.

 

_You (3:30 pm):_

‘David’

 

_Boyfriend (3:40 pm):_

‘Patrick. Hi – sorry had customer.’

 

_You (3:40 pm):_

‘Busy?’

 

_Boyfriend (3:40 pm):_

‘Was. Not right now. You ok?’

 

_You (3:40 pm):_

‘Just wanted to tell you how happy I am to have you as my boyfriend.’

_Boyfriend (3:40 pm):_

*Smiling face with three hearts emoji*

‘That’s very nice to hear.’

‘Why are you telling me that?’

 

_You (3:41 pm):_

‘Can’t I just tell you that?’ *Person shrugging emoji*

_Boyfriend (3:41 pm):_

‘Nope. There was a reason.’

 

_You (3:41 pm):_

‘Because I’m sitting here thinking about how you’re going to bring me dinner.’

_Boyfriend (3:41 pm):_

*Thinking face emoji*

‘Ok.’

 

_You (3:42 pm):_

‘I’m hungry, David.’

 

_Boyfriend (3:42 pm):_

‘OMG that phrase has a whole new meaning to me now.’

 

_You (3:42 pm):_

‘Are you hungry?’

_Boyfriend (3:42 pm):_

‘Always. For you.’

 

_You (3:43 pm):_

‘Ok. Now I’m going to have to stay seated at this picnic table for a while - until things settle down.’

_Boyfriend (3:43 pm):_

‘Shit. Roland and Jocelyn are coming in.’

‘Gotta go.’

 

_You (3:43 pm):_

‘K. See you later, Babe.’

_Boyfriend (3:44 pm):_

*Eggplant emoji*

‘Stay at that picnic table a little longer’

 

_You (3:44 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji*

++++++ 

David tired of the slow afternoon at the store, so he decided to close up for the day a little early. As he balanced the register, he saw that they only sold a couple hundred dollars’ worth of inventory. Even Roland and Jocelyn didn’t buy anything. Turned out they only stopped in to hear how Bob’s Mechanics team was doing at the games.

David wondered what they needed to do to boost sales. The website would help some, but they needed traffic in the store.

He shot a text to Patrick to tell him he was closing early and would start gathering himself to head to the ball game. He told Patrick to let him know if he wanted anything special for dinner. Then he realized Patrick was mid-game and wouldn’t text him back.

He headed home to change clothes. He checked out the Rose family vehicle and headed to Elmdale. He didn’t really want to sit through a whole ballgame, but he did want to have a picnic with Patrick that he created for him. And, he wanted to show Patrick that he supported him.

++++++

David left the bags in the car while he figured out where Patrick’s team was playing. He walked from one baseball court to the next until he found the colors of Patrick’s team. He knew to sit in the stands with the colors of Patrick’s hat. There, he found some of the nice ladies who helped when Patrick got sick. They waved at him and he waved back. He found an empty seat toward the back, so he climbed the bleachers and scooted in.

He knew to look at the score board to figure out what inning they were in. 8th. He knew to look for the top or the bottom. Bottom. Ok. _So almost the last inning._ David was getting good at this. He kept his eye on Patrick until Patrick noticed him. When Patrick looked up, David waved at him. Patrick put his hand on the bill of his hat and tugged. It made David smile. _Coach Brewer._

“You here with the coach?” The guy next to him asked.

“Yes.” David eyed the man. Then he nodded and pointed to Patrick and added. “He’s my boyfriend, Patrick.”  

“I’m here with _him_.” The guy pointed at the referee.

“Toby? You’re with _Toby_ the referee?” David perked up.

“Umpire. Yes. Toby the _umpire_. I’m Jacob.” The guy said holding out his hand and shaking David’s.

David’s whole face turned into a toothy smile. “Jacob. It is _very nice_ to meet you. I’m David.”

Between innings when the kids were taking their places and Patrick was walking to the dugout, Toby walked over to him.  
  
“You seeing this up in the stands?” Toby asked.

Patrick turned to look up where he saw David talking to a man. He was laughing and touching the man on the shoulder. Patrick’s stomach instantly turned. He felt jealousy creep in.

“That’s Jacob. He’s the guy I was telling you about. Looks like they’ve met.” Toby clarified.

Patrick grinned. “I imagine they’ve introduced themselves. Let’s get this show on the road. Toby. I want to have dinner with my boyfriend.”

Toby turned to call to the players, “Let’s play ball!”

++++++ 

David watched them talking down there. Watched Toby point up to them. He continued talking with Jacob, smiling at Jacob. He put his hand on Jacob’s arm. If he could make those two down there feel a little jealous, he was going to do it. He was going to mess with them a little. They deserved it, David thought.

The last inning seemed to go quickly. Patrick and Bob’s kids did well, they got the other team out quickly. Then when they were at bat, they got the runs they needed to take back the lead. They won.

David turned to Jacob. “I’m going to go get dinner ready for Patrick.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, David.”  
  
David shook his hand. “The pleasure really was mine, Jacob. I am happy to have met you. Truly.”

David went to the car and pulled out the supplies for dinner. He met Patrick back at the stands with a broad grin and a kiss on the cheek.

Patrick lead them to a quiet patch of grass at the far end of the baseball park. Patrick helped David spread a blanket for them to sit on.

“David. This is very nice of you.” Patrick said as he sat on the blanket.

“In that bag is a small pillow. But I didn’t want to embarrass you if you don’t want to use a pillow. I thought you might like to rest.”

Patrick kissed David’s cheek and put the pillow under his head and laid back. Crossed his legs at the ankle and shut his eyes. He put one of his hands under his head and reached one hand out to touch David’s leg. David had on shorts. David almost never wore shorts, but Patrick liked it when he did. He liked being able to touch the skin, the hair on his legs.

David unpacked the bags. Bottles of water. Sandwiches. Take out containers of potato and pasta salads. Soda. Cookies. Then he sat quietly. He watched Patrick lay there with his eyes shut. He thought about what he did to him the last time he lay like this, by the creek on the goat farm. David got lost in his thoughts.

“David. Stop thinking about that.” Patrick, with one eye open, had been watching David. He watched as David’s eyes raked up and down his body, and settled on his crotch. He watched David unconsciously lick his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Coach.” David said coyly.

Patrick rolled over on his side, one arm under his head. “You’re thinking about that afternoon by the creek at Terri and Amy’s. Let’s remember I have on shorts and there are stands full of families back there. Let’s keep this a clean, wholesome picnic, Rose.”

David raised his chin, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. “No. We’re not doing Rose.”

Then David let his hand move forward on the blanket until the tip of his finger touched Patrick’s hip. He raised his finger until it found the outline of Patrick’s cock. David moved his finger to trace around him. He felt Patrick's cock twitch.

Patrick’s breath caught in his chest. “David.” He said. He ran his hand back and forth over David’s shin.

“Ok. Sit up, Patrick and let’s eat.” David said moving away from Patrick.

He handed Patrick a bottle of cold water. Patrick promptly put it between his legs.  

They ate sandwiches and sides and David asked Patrick to tell him about ball games when he was a kid.

Patrick told him about playing as a kid and then playing on his high school team. He told him about the positions he played. Told him that he loved when they got to travel for games, all his friends riding together with their parents driving them.

“Was your dad a coach?”

“Yeah. From t-ball through little league. Not when I got older and played in high school, though. Just the kid stuff.”

“My dad was, too.”

“Wait. What?” Patrick stopped eating. He could not have been more shocked. “Say that again?”

“My dad coached me, too. I mean… it was one year… and it was bad. Like … _really bad_. But he likes baseball. A lot. He played as a kid. So...”

“But…David… _You_ played?” Patrick was still sitting motionless. Shocked. “YOU? Played?”

“I didn’t say that I played well. I said he coached me… my team.”

“I need to know more.” Patrick said. “I need to know a lot more.”

“Well… I set a record that year.” David said slowly. He knew Patrick would love this embarrassing story.

“OMG David. Really? What was it?” Patrick could not believe David never talked about this before.

“Umm…most times hit by a ball. They sent me home early…so...that was… the end…of that.” David said with a wry grin as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Patrick stifled a laugh. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. He looked at David whose grin turned bigger. Patrick loved that big, toothy grin of David’s. Patrick began to laugh so hard he rolled onto his back.

David slapped his stomach. “Stop laughing at me.” David joined him in laughing.

Patrick looked up at David who was looking down at him.

He pictured a young David. Awkward. Trying, but unsuccessful. Getting beaned by the ball but persistently continuing to play. No wonder he hated baseball.

Patrick sat up and put a hand on each side of David’s face and pulled him in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Thank you for sharing that story with me, David.”

“I thought you might like it.” David said, stifling a grin.

They sat; eyes locked on one another. Patrick loved that David shared a story of his childhood. David did not often share stories of his past.

Patrick reached a hand over to David’s knee. “David…”

“Now, get back to your sandwich.” David said. “And drink the whole bottle of water. You don’t need to get dehydrated.”

++++++

While they folded the blanket and gathered their trash, Bob came over to talk with Patrick. They discussed where they’d be for the final game of the day.

“Bob, where’s Gwen. I haven’t seen her yet today?” David asked, innocently enough.

“Oh… um… she had a visit scheduled with a new friend over in Thornbridge this weekend. She couldn’t be here today.” Bob chuckled and rubbed his hands together before turning away to go meet up with the kids for warm-up drills.

David turned to Patrick with a quizzical look on his face. “Patrick?”

Patrick was picking up the bags. “Yeah?”

“What did he mean by a scheduled visit with a new friend? Is that what I think…?”

“Yeah. So far as I can tell, they don’t necessarily keep it a secret. They apparently… umm… have some sort of an agreement. Gwen is going to meet someone…Not sure about the details…but…” Then Patrick used that special hand signal – flat palm of one hand smacking the end of the fist of his other hand.

“Ewww. Patrick. I’m not ever going to get that information out of my head, am I?” David held up his hands and shook his head quickly.

“Neither of us are, David. Neither of us are.”

They gathered their belongings, dumped their trash, and held hands as they walked toward the ball diamonds.

++++++

David settled himself in the stands for the last game of the day. He checked email and social media. He posted a selfie he took of he and Patrick having the picnic.

Jacob climbed up the stands and asked if he could sit with David, again. David scooched over to make room for Jacob.

They talked casually about their work. David told Jacob about the store, and that he and Patrick started it together several months ago. He invited Jacob to stop by sometime.

Jacob told him about his work. He taught social studies and history. David told him that teenagers intimidated him, and he wasn’t sure how Jacob could spend all day with young teens.

“So. Toby told me he asked Patrick out at the start of the season.” Jacob said.

“Oh. Umm… O’Kay.” David didn’t know what to say about that.

“Kind of worked out well for me.” Jacob said.

“Mmm-Hmm.” David kept his thoughts to himself.

“How long have you been together?” Jacob asked.

 _Nosey little guy_ , David thought.  But he answered, “A couple of months. Well… last week it was two months.”

“Where’d you meet?” Jacob asked another question.

 “Just… in town.” David said. He didn’t like sharing his story with this guy he didn’t really know. This guy did not earn the right to hear David and Patrick’s story.

 “We met at a coffee shop.”

“Mmmm.” David kept his eye on the baseball court.

“I’d seen him for a while, I stopped in before school sometimes. But then after school let out, I went more often. I sat there to read in the mornings. He came in and finally I got him to notice me.”

“Sounds nice.” David waved at Patrick who looked up at the stands.

As Jacob peppered David with questions and graced him with small bits of Toby/Jacob meet-cute, David longed for the time when he was bored watching a simple little league game. These 9 innings felt longer than any he’d sat through in the last two months.  

++++++ 

When the game was over, the stands cleared. David sat and waited on Patrick. Jacob sat and waited on Toby.

David watched as parents went to talk with Patrick. They congratulated him on the win, thanked him for is work with the kids.

Dads shook his hand. Moms hugged him. They’d moved from squeezing his arm early in the season to hugging him now. _All the ladies loved Patrick._

David watched Patrick put equipment in bags and meet Bob who had been handing out snacks to the kids.

He climbed down the stands and Patrick met him at the bottom. Patrick held out a hand to help him down the last step.

“Congratulations, Coach.” David said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jacob stepped off the bleachers and held out his hand. “Yeah. Congratulations.”

“Patrick, this is Jacob. He has been seeing Toby.” David made the introductions.

“I’ve heard about you Jacob. Nice to meet you.” Patrick greeted the man.

Toby joined them. “Hey. You guys want to go out and grab a drink? Celebrate?”

David slid his hand into Patrick’s and he gave him a squeeze, but he remained quiet. _What was it with this guy? Always wanting to grab a drink._

“Thanks Toby, but its been a long day and David and I want to get home.” Patrick declared. David was relieved.

They walked, hand-in-hand to the parking lot. Patrick walked David to his car. “I wish we could ride back to town together.”

“It’s ok. I will follow.” David said.

“Can we take your car back to the motel and then you come home with me? Spend the night?” Patrick offered.

“Sure thing, Coach.” David said with a smile.

++++++ 

The two men got out of Patrick’s car. David with his overnight bag. When they entered Ray’s, David headed up to shower. Patrick joined Ray in the living room.  
  
“How did the day go, Patrick?” Ray asked.

“Good, Ray. The team won. They did really well. How are things here?” Patrick asked.

They talked. Ray filled him in on the activities of the weekend. He gave him the rundown of documents he wanted Patrick to look at the next day.

Patrick heard the upstairs shower turn off. He went to go upstairs. He turned back and sat down again.

“Ray. David is spending the night again. Are you ok with that? I hadn’t really asked.” Patrick wanted to be respectful.

“Of course, Patrick. And I know. Don’t open the door.” Ray smiled at him.

“Ok. Thanks, Ray. Good night.”

Patrick took the stairs two and a time.

++++++

Patrick entered the room after his shower. Towel wrapped around him, hanging low on his hips.

David had the lights out, with the bedside lamp on. He had soft music playing. He was already in bed. David was curled up on his side, facing away from him. And he was asleep.

Patrick couldn’t help but notice the lube and condoms that were set out. Beside them were David’s four rings. David had made plans. But he had fallen asleep.

Patrick switched off the lamp, but kept the music playing. He pulled off his towel and crawled under the sheets. He curled up behind David and pulled him close, Patrick being the big spoon. He wrapped his arm around David and kissed his shoulder. He, too, fell asleep.

++++++

Patrick found himself being kissed. He heard David’s voice. He tried to fall back to sleep, but he felt David’s mouth and tongue, and heard him talking to him.

“Sweetie, why didn’t you wake me up when you got out of the shower? I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

He felt David’s hand on his dick. Gripping him. Stroking him.

 _Is this what it felt like to be woken up to have sex?_ He had done it to David a few times, but David hadn’t yet done it to him. It was both annoying and sexy at the same time. Sexy won out as he felt David’s tongue meander it’s way from Patrick’s mouth to his cock.

Patrick didn’t know what time it was, but it was still very dark in the room. David’s mouth was on his cock, pulling him all the way in. Then his mouth let go of Patrick’s cock and worked its way to his balls, bathing him, sucking on him. Then his tongue moved behind them. Patrick didn’t realize how much he wanted David’s tongue on him again, until just then.

Patrick moved, then. He rolled over. He pulled his knees under him. He didn’t exactly go up on all fours, but instead was a position that had him resting on his knees and exposing his ass to David. Patrick’s hugged a pillow to his chest and rested his head on it.

David was shocked by Patrick’s move. He was thinking he’d explore a bit and after Patrick chastised him for licking him, he’d to back to sucking his cock. But this move. Patrick was asking for his attention.

“Why, Coach Brewer. You seem to have something on your mind.” He teased.

“I do.” Patrick said quietly.

“Do you want to tell me what you want?” David asked quietly.

“No. No I don’t. I Just…want… I want to make it easier for you to…I mean… if you want…”

And then David was on him. Because Patrick was in the position he was in, David didn’t have to move much. He used his tongue to first lick and meander from Patrick’s balls up his taint. Then his tongue circled and toyed with Patrick’s hole.

David was so glad they had talked early on about hygiene and proper care. Patrick was a good student who listened well. David had wanted to get his mouth on him for a long time, and Patrick had made himself ready. “Fuck.” David whispered to himself.

David greedily took in one mouthful of flesh after another. Biting, sucking. Licking. He toyed with Patrick’s hole. His tongue darted in and he reveled at the sound Patrick made as he buried his own face in a pillow.

Patrick arched his back, lifting his ass further in the air toward David.

“Sweetie. If there’s something else you want, tell me.” ‘

“David. It feels so good, and I don’t want you to stop. But I want you to fuck me. Please, David.’ Patrick reached up and grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube and handed it back to David.

“Ok, Coach. I’ve got you.”

David lubed his hand and while Patrick still faced away from him, he slid two fingers in him and stretched him. All the while kissing and sucking and biting the sensitive flesh of the area.

Patrick grabbed the lube and put it on his own hand and began to touch himself. “David, please, just do it. I need you, now. You’re driving me crazy.” He arched his back again, begging for David.

“Sweetie. I haven’t prepped you all the way.”  
  
“I don’t care. David. Fuck me. Fuck me the way you liked to be fucked.”

David pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on. He lined himself up. He hadn’t fucked Patrick without looking at his face. But Patrick was offering his sweet ass up for David, showing him that he was ready. David did not hesitate when he pushed in. If Patrick wanted it this way, that was what he was going to do.

David heard the moan; he felt the muscles tighten in protest. He stopped for a brief moment until he heard Patrick urge him on. “Fuck me, David. Hard. Please. Show me how you like it.”

And, so, David plunged in. Patrick heard David groan. David heard Patrick gasp. He felt Patrick’s body tense. And then he felt Patrick begin to rock against him. He heard the moan. He heard him talking, muffled into the pillow. “Fuck me, David Rose. Fuck me hard. Make me yours.”

David began to move. Rough. Hard. Fast. He was hunched over Patrick, holding himself up by hands that were on the mattress on each side of Patrick. Patrick bucked back into him. Skin slapping against skin. Hot and sweaty. The bed rocking fast.

David reached one arm up to wrap a hand around Patrick’s broad shoulder. He used it to anchor himself. To push Patrick back against him, hard.

“You want it hard, Patrick? You want a hard, rough, fuck?” David was wrapped over Patrick’s back, pushing into him as hard as he could.

Patrick was working his own cock. He wasn’t getting there as fast as he knew David was. He knew what words would get David there. He gave them to him. “Yes, David. Hard. I’m yours. Fuck me. You are the only one to be in me. Fuck. Me..”

Patrick’s last words pushed David over the edge. He didn’t wait for Patrick. Didn’t make sure Patrick was taken care of. He let himself feel every muscle, every word, every scent. And he arched up, as he came in stiff waves of pleasure that pulsed through his every muscle, every nerve. His fingers grasped at Patrick’s hips as he pushed into him while he quietly expelled his last bit of energy and every last ounce of cum his body could make.

Patrick stopped as he felt David come. He stopped knowing that he wasn’t going to get there. At least not soon. At least not in this position. His brain went to places he didn’t want it to go to. He had a moment of panic, remembering times in his past where he lost the desire in the middle of sex. His erection was quickly leaving.

As David regained his breath, he gently pulled out of Patrick. He tied off the condom and dropped it in the trash by the bed.

“Sweetie. You ok? You’re awfully still. What can I do for you?” David offered.

“Nothing. I’m good. I’m good. David.” Patrick was still in the position on his knees, head on a pillow he was hugging. He was still. He was scared.

“Patrick. Patrick, Sweetie. Did you come?” David moved over to sit by Patrick. He put his hand on his back.

Patrick shook his head. “No.”

“O’Kay….” David said. “Let me help you. Roll over and let me help.”

Patrick shook his head. “No. I just need a minute.”

“Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?”

“No. I’m ok. Just need a minute.”

“O’Kay, sweetie.”

Silence.

“Patrick?”

Silence.

“Sweetie, I’m going to go to the restroom. I’ll get you a hot cloth. I’ll be right back.” David pulled on his underwear and left the room.

Patrick got up, retrieved a pair of underwear and sweats out of his dresser drawer and pulled them on. He headed down to the kitchen. He wanted a drink.

At first, the fucking was good. He liked how turned on David was, he thought he’d like it. Then his brain went to the conversation they had before they were together about Sebastien and how he treated David. Patrick didn’t like where his brain went. He didn’t like not seeing David’s face while they were being so intimate. He knew the one time they did it with David facing the other way, David seemed to like it a lot. Patrick had liked that time, too.

He thought he might like to try it; facing away from David. He did not. He thought he’d at least be able to jerk himself off, he had been turned on up to that point. But then he lost it. And it worried him because it made him think of all the times that he lost it when he was with Rachel. Patrick worried he was going to go down that road. There was something seriously wrong with him. _Oh god. It’s starting again._

When David returned to the bedroom, he was not surprised to find that Patrick was not there. He hoped that Patrick was still in the house.

David chastised himself. _What did you do David? You fucked it up. You made that all about yourself. You didn’t take care of him. Fuck. Don’t mess it up._

He pulled on his pants and shirt and quietly headed down stairs. _Please still be in the house. Please still be in the house._

He saw him before Patrick knew he was there. He sat at the kitchen table. Bottle of whiskey out and open, empty glass in front of him. Head down. Shoulders slumped. He watched him pour himself a drink and swallow it down.

David tapped the doorframe with his finger. “Hey there.” He said in a whisper.

Patrick gave him a smile. “Hi, Babe. Want a drink?”

David opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water. “I’m good with this.” David leaned against the kitchen counter and took a drink of his water. “You ok, Patrick?”

“Yes…..no.” Patrick answered honestly. “I’m…. ok. I’m… sorry, David.”

Though he was standing behind Patrick who couldn’t see him, David shook his head. “Never be sorry, Patrick. Whatever you need to say, say it. But don’t be sorry for feeling what you’re feeling or for speaking your truth.”

Patrick poured himself a third serving of whiskey and downed it like the ones before. David stepped close behind him, and put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. He rubbed his shoulders, working deep into Patrick’s muscles. Patrick leaned his head back and looked up into David’s eyes. David leaned down and kissed Patrick on the forehead.

David sat down beside Patrick. He ran a hand through Patrick’s hair and rested it on the back of Patrick’s head. “Sweetie, keeping it in is not going to help us figure it out. You don’t have to tell me all of it. You don’t have to tell me any of it. But if it sits in your head, you will only make it bigger than it needs to be.”

“Let’s go upstairs. I don’t want Ray to walk in on us talking.” Patrick said quietly. He stood and held out a hand to David. They walked, hand in hand up to Patrick’s room. The whiskey was settling in and he was feeling a nice buzz.

They got in bed, neither taking off any clothing. Patrick lay with his back to David. David lay on his back, facing the ceiling.

Silence.

Patrick worried about how to start. “I know I started that. I know I asked for it. But… I didn’t really like it.”

“O’Kay.” David wasn’t sure what to say. “Patrick. Did I hurt you?”

“No. No, no. David. You didn’t.” Patrick rolled over so that he, too was on his back. He reached a hand over to David and they held hands between them as they stared through the dark to the ceiling. “I… I just… was not as turned on…when I was facing away from you. I thought I would be. You seemed to like it when we did that… at the store…when I was… in you… from behind.”

“Yes. I Did. I liked it a lot. But that doesn’t mean you have to do it, Sweetie. We’ve talked about that. You don’t have to like what I like. You don’t have to do what I do.”

“I know. I just know you liked it a lot. And I know that the other night, when you… umm… licked me… I really _did_ like that, David. I mean. I liked that _a lot_.”

David grinned into the darkness of the room. He squeezed Patrick’s hand.

“So… I thought moving to let you do that more… would be good.” Patrick continued. He was glad he had a few drinks in him. This conversation would not be easy if he were completely sober.  

“Was that part good? Or did you not…” David wanted clarification on what parts were not to Patrick’s liking.

“No. No…I mean…Yes. That part was good. I liked it. I can’t believe how much I like that, David.” Patrick honestly could not believe how much he liked David’s tongue on him there.

 

David couldn’t help but smile.

 

“And, I know I asked you to … you know. And, I did want that.”

“You mean, you wanted to fuck?” David worked to get clarification.

“Yeah. And I thought doing it in that position would be good. You like it. I mean, you seemed to really like it when we were in the office. I thought I would like it, too.”

“But you didn’t.” David stated.

“I did. At first it felt good. The rough… I mean. It was good.” Patrick rolled again, so that he was facing David. He put his hand on David’s chest and played absent-mindedly with the hair there. “And I like that you liked it…doing me in that position. I’m glad you liked it. But after a while, I just … umm… lost my…”

“Oh. I see.”

“Yeah.”

“And now you’re worried. Because you have a history of this happening. You’re worried it’s starting again.”

Patrick rolled back onto his back. He pulled away from touching David. “Yeah.”

“Patrick, it doesn’t necessarily mean there’s a problem. It could have been because of a dozen different things.”

“Tell me one of those reasons that doesn’t mean there’s something bigger wrong with me…or with us.” Patrick voiced his larger fear.

“I’ll give you one.” David rolled over to be half on top of Patrick. “You, Mr. Brewer, are a man who needs to connect. You need to see me. Kiss me. Touch me. We had you in a position where you had zero connection to me.”

“We were connected.” Patrick grinned and nudged David.

“Oh. We’re making jokes about this now?” David said as he swatted Patrick’s hip.

“No. No jokes. I know what you’re saying.”

“You’re going to be OK, Mr. Brewer.” David bent down and kissed Patrick. The kind of kiss he knew turned on the switch in Patrick’s head. Long, wet, probing. He pressed into Patrick, not taking his mouth off of Patrick’s. He ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Massaged the back of his neck with his roaming hand.

Patrick rolled off his back and onto his side so that he faced David. Their wet kiss continued. Patrick’s body responded and when David’s hand eased down Patrick’s chest into his sweats, he grasped Patrick’s cock and smiled into their kiss.

“Mr. Brewer,” David teased. “I thought you said we had a problem. The only problem I see we have here is we need to decide what you want to do next.” Still kissing his man, David teased the head of Patrick’s cock, by running one finger tip around it and over it.

“David.” Patrick’s heart pounded in his chest. David took his breath away. Every. Time.

“What do you want to do, Patrick?”

“I want to make you happy, David. That’s all I ever want.” Patrick said in a moment of complete honesty.

“Maybe that’s our problem, Sweetie. Maybe we need to think about what will make you happy.”

“I want to be in you, David. I want to look you in the eyes and be in you.”

David reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. “Then do that, Patrick. Do that.”

Patrick pulled David so that he was sitting up. He pulled off his shirt and then worked with David to pull his pants and underwear off.

Patrick stood beside the bed and pulled his clothing off and then settled between David’s legs. He reached up to kiss David. Instinctively, David wrapped his legs around Patrick. As they kissed, Patrick used his fingers to prep David. Patrick moved down to lick David’s nipples and worked his way lower. By the time Patrick had David’s cock in his mouth, he was three fingers deep and David was writhing under him. He wanted to beg Patrick to fuck him, but thought it best he just be a quiet passenger along for this ride, rather than calling out orders.

When Patrick moved to enter him, David made sure to have his eyes on Patrick. Patrick needed this connection. He needed it to prove to himself there was not a larger issue at play here.

David grinned broadly at Patrick and looked him in the eyes. As Patrick entered him, David let out a moan of pleasure while he legs instinctively pulled up and shifted around to wrap around Patrick. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about, Patrick.”

Patrick pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down as he began to move on David. “David. This feels so good. You feel so good around me.”

“Yes. Patrick.” It felt so good that David wanted to shut his eyes and just ride the waves of pleasure. Instead, he worked hard to keep his eyes open so that if Patrick looked at him, they would connect.

Patrick looked him in the eyes. “David. I… “

David knew what Patrick wanted to say. David did not want to hear it, not while they were having sex. He didn’t want to hear it for the first time when they were having sex. Too many people in his past had used the words too casually during sex.  

 

“Shhh. Sweetie. Shhhh. Just feel it. This is perfect. Just feel it.” David encouraged him to stay quiet.

 

And Patrick pushed in one more time and found the release that, an hour earlier, he had worried he would not have. He moaned quietly as he felt David clench around him, felt David’s arms and legs hold him in a tight full-body hug, and listened to David whisper endearing words into his ear.

 

 

 

 


	15. The Best (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants to find a way to sing to David. The store's sales have hit an all-time low. Patrick devises a plan to take care of both issues. When he proposes an open mic night at the store, an already sleepless David finds himself going down a spiral of anxiety. And, don't even ask. He will not be sharing his nachos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during 4.06 (Open Mic). 
> 
> FULL WARNING-----  
> Patrick does not sing, yet. 
> 
> The full piece of work was almost 12,000 words, so I felt it needed to be posted in two parts.   
> He will sing in Part 2 of 2, and there will be other little bits of joy in that part. 
> 
> Hope you like this, anyway. 
> 
> ++++++++++

 

Patrick sat on his bed with his guitar in hand. He played the song again. He softly sang along. He was satisfied with this arrangement. He had been working on it for weeks. He had toyed with the chords, the rhythm, the notes. He liked the feel of it. He had changed it a little each time he played, but for the last week, he hadn’t. It was where he wanted it. Since then, he just wanted to perfect it. It was ready. Now, he had to figure out how to play it for David.

His phone buzzed. He already had his nightly text with David. He worried about what he’d find when he answered his phone.

++++++

He lay in bed thinking of Patrick. Things were going well. So well, that he sometimes forgot that they could turn south at any moment. He thought about how they’d laughed at the store earlier that day. He couldn’t even remember what set them off, but he remembered they laughed so hard they were doubled over. They laughed so hard, they had tears in their eyes. He liked when Patrick laughed liked that.

They’d already had their nightly text an hour prior. David couldn’t sleep. He wanted to talk with him again. He couldn’t explain it, if he tried. He _needed_ to talk with Patrick again.

 

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘Patrick’

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

‘David? You ok?’

 

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘Yes.’

 

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

‘What’s wrong?’

 

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘Nothing’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘We laughed so hard today.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘So hard it made my stomach hurt.’

 

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘So hard I had tears.’

‘I don’t remember what started it.’

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘I tripped and ran into the table. Your back was to me. You didn’t know what happened and you screamed like a little girl.’

‘It all went downhill from there.’

 

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘It scared me!” *Face screaming in fear emoji* *Face with tears of joy emoji*

‘We laughed so hard.’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘Laughing is good.’

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘I’ve laughed more with you in the last few months than I’ve laughed in years and years.” *Man shrugging emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘Me too, David.’ *Red heart emoji*

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘Did I wake you up?’

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘No.’

 

_You (11:25 pm):_

‘What are you doing?”

_Patrick (11:25 pm):_

‘Just sitting here.’

‘Thinking about you.’

 

_You (11:25 pm):_

*Smiling face with smiling eyes emoji* *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘What are you doing?’

 

_You (11:26 pm):_

‘I couldn’t sleep. Was thinking about today.’

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘Why couldn’t you sleep?’

 

_You (11:26 pm):_

‘Don’t know. My mind is busy tonight.’

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘Did you try music? That sometimes helps you.’

 

_You (11:27 pm):_

‘Yeah. It made my mind busier.”

 

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘Want me to call you?’

 

_You (11:27 pm):_

‘No. Alexis is sleeping. It’s too buggy to go outside to talk.’

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘Tell me what has your mind so busy.’

 

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘You.’

‘Us.’

 

_Patrick (11:28 pm):_

‘David. There’s no need to worry. We are good.’

 

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘Who said worry? I’m not worried. Just thinking.’ *Hugging face emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:28 pm):_

‘Oh. I see.’

‘That’s good.’

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘Yes. It is.’

 

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘Are you happy, David?”

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘Very’

‘You?’

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘Like never before.’

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

*Smiling face with smiling eyes emoji* *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘What is going to help you go to sleep?’

 

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘I think I’m ok now. Just needed another check in.’

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘Sleep in tomorrow. I’ve got the store.’

‘Shut your eyes’

 

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Thank you, boyfriend.’

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘Good night, Sweet Patrick.”

++++++ 

After lunch they sat on the couch looking over the website. They would officially post it the following week. They’d gone over it a dozen times to make sure it all looked right. David had decided to change a few of the pictures. They were on their fourth font, but they were both happy with it. They had plans to have both Stevie and Alexis look it over also, but they wanted one more look at it before they showed anyone else.

As they sat editing, David leaned his head over and rested it on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Babe. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?”

“Some.” David snuggled in, wrapped an arm through Patrick’s. He shut his eyes.

“Why don’t you lay down and take a nap. There is nothing to do; all of our chores are done. It’s slow. Just rest. I’ll take care of things if someone comes in.”

“Will you stay here? Can I put my head on your lap?” David asked.

Patrick shut his computer and put it on the floor, leaning against the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table. David scooched down on the couch and lay his head on Patrick’s lap. Patrick pulled out his phone and flipped through the news of the day while David drifted off to sleep. He idly stroked David’s hair while he read.

After a half hour, with David deep into sleep, Patrick got up. He draped an alpaca throw over David. He went into the store and stood, hands in pockets.

Nobody had been in all day. The day before had been slow as well. What were they going to do to get traffic into the store?

He got busy doing chores that had already been done. He dust-mopped the floor. He washed the inside of the windows. He checked the potted herbs to be sure the soil had the right amount of moisture.

He went outside and sat on the bench. He thought about David. He liked when David fell asleep with his head on Patrick’s lap. It meant that he felt safe and comfortable. Things were going well with them. Patrick could not remember ever being so happy.

While he sat there, Patrick thought about the events that lead him to come to Schitt’s Creek. Not for the first time, he was thankful that the timing was perfect. Had he come earlier or later, he might not have met David.

Patrick didn’t necessarily believe in divine intervention, but he also wasn’t sure that it was just dumb luck. He did, however, believe that David was his soul mate. And Patrick came to this little town and met David, someone who wouldn’t have been here had he not experienced a major life set back. And the two of them, prior to being in this town, had almost nothing it common. This relationship, it was meant to be.

Patrick heard the door open behind him. He turned and smiled up at David who sat down beside Patrick and handed him a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Patrick said. He leaned over to give David a kiss.

“You’re welcome. Seems quiet.”

“It is. Not a customer all afternoon.” Patrick said.

“You worried?” David asked.

“I don’t know. Could just be a fluke. Slow days are ok, though. Let you catch up on some rest.” Patrick leaned into David.

The two men sat in front of their store, in the summer sun, drinking their bottled water. They waved and talked with passers-by. They leaned their shoulders against each other, content in their relationship.

Patrick kept to himself his concern about the low traffic. He wracked his brain thinking of ways to get people in the store. An idea began to form…

++++++

On Thursday, Patrick sat on the counter by the cash register while David paced around the store.

Patrick finally voiced the concern he had. He offered up a solution. David wasn’t thrilled with the idea. The possibility of an improve troop in his store made him nauseous. And the thought of people from this community coming into his store to … sing…act…do whatever? Well, David simply had no words for that.

Patrick left the idea alone for a while. He knew what he was going to do, whether David liked the idea or not.

++++++

David lay on the couch in the office taking a nap like he did the day before. Patrick went in to check on him. David lay on his back; sleeping. Patrick grinned to himself. He pulled the curtain closed, on the off chance a customer would come in.

He moved over to the couch and knelt beside David. Patrick gently untied the string that secured the skirt he wore over his jeans. Patrick had learned, over time, how to take this article of clothing off. He then unbuttoned and unzipped David’s jeans. David stirred.

“Mr. Brewer. What are you doing?” David murmured with one eye open, eyeing Patrick.

“Thinking I’d take advantage of a slower afternoon and get some practice in.” He sounded very serious as he went about his task of tugging David’s pants down. David lifted his hips to help the process.

Soon his hands and his mouth were busy, pleasing David. As one hand slowly and gently massaged David’s balls, his other wrapped around the base of David’s dick and grasped it tightly as it sprang to life. His kissed and licked the smooth skin of his shaft, while he waited for the precum to start flowing. _There it is. That’s what I want._  

He ran his hand up over the head, through the pre-cum, back down his shaft. Then pumped him a few times. David let a moan escape his lips. He reached out for Patrick and cupped the back of his head; asking in their own private sign language to use his sweet mouth.

Patrick read David’s cue and his tongue became busy; he slurped the pre-cum he teased out of David’s slit. His tongue circled and toyed with the head of the increasingly throbbing dick.

He lowered his mouth over David and pulled as much of him in as he could and sucked on him. Bobbed on him. Patrick had gotten better at this over the past couple of months. Each time they did this, he succeeded in bringing him further in and worked to get rid of his gag reflex. It was going well.

Patrick loved the feel of David’s cock. The smooth, velvety skin felt so good against his tongue, his lips. He loved feeling the veins. First, tracing them with his finger, then with his tongue. The beautiful, pink, smooth head that nearly cried out for Patrick’s mouth. It sometimes surprised Patrick how drawn he was to it. He felt his own dick become firm in the confines of his tight jeans, as he worshiped David’s.

“Oh, Mr. Brewer. That feels so good.” David lay enjoying this unexpected afternoon fellatio. He tried hard to not buck his hips too much. He wanted Patrick to have the control he desired while he “Practiced.”

David lay there, one hand behind his head, one hand on Patrick’s shoulder. He treasured every time that Patrick initiated this; especially when they were away from bed.

He knew Patrick was working to improve his comfort level and skill at giving oral. Patrick needn’t worry. What Patrick did for David was wonderful, it _always_ felt good. Patrick seemed to derive pleasure from it, which was what made David happy. If David felt like it was a chore and Patrick didn’t like it, he would not let him do it. David was happy that it seemed good for Patrick. And, _oh fuck_ , the way he sucked David. Just. Like. THAT.

_Fuck_.

“Patrick.” David’s hand squeezed Patrick’s shoulder as he whispered his name on an exhale. Then he came.

 

Patrick sat back on his feet and used the back of his hand to wipe his chin. He didn’t always get it _all_ down. It made David smile. It reminded him of his teenage years when he was first learning to give blow jobs.

_That grin_. That irresistible grin on Patrick’s face that he got every time he finished blowing David. The grin of a teenager who just won the big game.

David held up his hands and made the “Gimme” sign with them. Patrick moved up closer to David’s face. They kissed, then. David pulling Patrick to him, so his tongue could taste the taste he loved. The intermingling of Patrick’s mouth and David’s cum. Deep, probing, tender.

“Thank you, David.”

“Ummm… I believe it is I who should be offering the appreciation, Mr. Brewer.”

“I really like doing that.” Patrick said, averting eye contact. _Suddenly Mr. Brewer is shy_.

“I really like when you do that. That was really good, Patrick.” David told him honestly. “I’d be more than happy to return the favor.”

“I’m OK. I’m going to go out for a bit.” Patrick said, sitting back.

“O’Kay. I’ll cover the store.” David sat up.

“Maybe I’ll get a tea at the café. You want a coffee?”

David stood, zipping his pants. “No. Too hot. I’m just going to drink a water, I think.”

They stood. Holding each other in an embrace.

“OK. Be back in a bit.” Patrick kissed David and left the store.

++++++

Patrick walked with his ice tea into Town Hall and was greeted by Bob and Ronnie. Both were at their desks. Ronnie with her feet up, reading a novel. Bob was just hanging up the phone.

Patrick sat with Ronnie and explained what he wanted to do at the store. Bob came over and sat on the edge of Ronnie’s desk; Ronnie didn’t seem overly pleased with that. She pushed on his back to get him to stand up.

“Bob. My desk is not your chair. Get up.” She drawled.

Bob rubbed his hands together with glee. “Oh, wait until I tell Gwen about this. Maybe I can do some of my beat poetry.”

“Schitt’s Creek’s own Jack Kerouac.” Ronnie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Patrick sat back in his chair smiling. “I think it would be great, Bob. You’re welcome to come and sign up. I think we’ll only do an hour or so the first time we do this. But, if it is successful and we do it again, we may extend the open mic to longer."

“I’ve got to go through some of my work and figure out which one I want to do.” He jogged away from them to his desk, rubbing his hands.

“Yeah. Keep it short, Bob. Nothing too long.” Ronnie called after him. She rolled her eyes again.

“So, Ronnie, what do you think about us having alcohol there. How can we do that?” Patrick asked. He knew Ronnie knew the rules and could help him figure this out.

++++++

David stood in the store, holding the paper Patrick had given him. It was a piece of paper that was going to change his world. A permit for an open mic night? _Oh god_. David needed to sit down.

He sat the permit on the counter as he walked past it to go to the office. He immediately went to the couch and tucked his feet under himself. He did a search on his phone “How open mic nights can go wrong.” Of course, he did. And he got lost in all the ways it can go wrong. Someone with really bad talent can dominate the mic. Someone can be mean in the crowd and make fun of a performer. Someone who thinks they’re good could be bad. He was going to have to sit through all of that.

Worst of all, Patrick was going to perform. He’d seen that guitar, sitting in the corner of Patrick’s bedroom. He had no idea if he could play it, or if he could play it well. He’d never heard Patrick sing, other than a few words here or there when they were on a car trip while music blared.

_Why have I never asked him to play that thing for me before?_

_Oh god. What am I going to do if he’s bad?_  

“Hey, Babe. I hate to interrupt this calm and serene moment you are in, but I need to change. It’s almost time for me to head out to the game.” Patrick pulled the curtain shut and began to change his clothes.

“Oh. O’Kay.” David said with a surprised voice.

“David. It’s Thursday. I have games on Thursday nights. Are you OK?”

“Yes. Of course. I just forgot what day it was. You go. I will close up.”

“We didn’t make a sale today. It’s not like you have to do much.” Patrick said.

“Ummm. Do you want me to close up and just ride with you? Or do you want me to stay here and go later?” David asked.

“David, remember the game is here in town tonight. Just a few blocks away.” Patrick sat on the coffee table in front of David. He leaned in and put his elbows on his knees. “You don’t have to go. I know you have a lot on your mind.”

“No. I’m good.” David said.

“So, you’ve picked out the poem you want to recite tomorrow?” Patrick asked as he grinned at David.

“Oh…. M’God!” David said. Eyes shifting. He stood and moved out of the office and into the store.

Patrick made sure to grab his wallet and phone. He put his hat on his head. He followed David.

“Babe. It’s going to be ok. I think I have my dance moves down. I don’t think I’ll embarrass you.”

David sighed and tugged on the hem of his sweater. Eyes still darting, landing anywhere but on Patrick. David growled.

Patrick leaned up to give David a kiss on his cheek. He swatted David’s ass. “If you don’t come to the game. I’m ok with that. I know you need to practice. But if you come, I’ll buy you dinner after.”

With that, Patrick headed out with a grin on his face to coach his team.

++++++ 

David arrived mid-game. Since this one was held in town, he walked over from the store. He took his time leaving for it. At one point, when pacing through the store, he saw the guitar sitting in the back. He had a moment of irrational thought and considered cutting all the little metal strings on it. But he wasn’t sure what he’d use to do that, without it looking like pure sabotage. Plus, knowing Patrick, he probably had spares to replace them.

At the game, David sat back and watched Patrick. He was good at coaching. He was nice to the kids. He cheered them on. He called out directions to them. He smiled and laughed when they did something silly. He was a natural out on that field. He was a natural around people. David offered up a wish to the universe. _Please let him be a natural. Please let him be this good at open mic night. Please don’t let him embarrass himself._

They went to the café for dinner after the game. It was not lost on Patrick that David did not eat much. He ordered little food and did not finish what he ordered. He clearly wasn’t himself.

Patrick ignored David’s mood and asked him about Alexis.

David reported that Alexis was working on a project for school and was using the motel, Stevie, and Mr. Rose as the subjects of her assignment. For David, that meant that his two trusted confidants were very busy right now and he had nobody with whom he could vent about this insane idea Patrick had to perform in front of the _fucking_ townies at this _fucking_ open mic night.

++++++ 

Patrick sat on his bed, playing the song again. It was good. He was happy with it. It was the song. The song that meant something to him. The song that played when he watched David dance the day Patrick ran from town. The song that helped him focus and get through the anxiety of his first time with David. The song that he knew David really loved. This had to go well.

Patrick had performed in front of people for as long has he could remember. When he was a kid, he sang at school concerts; he often had the solo. He, of course, sang in church when he was a kid; it made his mom happy. In high school, he was in the school choir. He was in the school musicals. They sometimes asked him to sing the National Anthem before a ballgame; it went over well having a player be the singer.

He loved singing. He told David once, in passing, that he was in choir during high school. David didn’t ask him more about it. If David had questions about his past at all they were more about the sports Patrick played, or his schooling, or his past jobs.

He knew he had a good voice. That’s why he always sang when he’d participate in mic nights in high school and college. Sometimes he played the piano, sometimes the guitar. He did both quite well. He knew his talent would not embarrass David. The only thing he worried about was that David wouldn’t appreciate him singing _this_ song – their song – in front of the townspeople who attended the event tomorrow. David was a private person. Patrick knew he was stretching it to perform a love song to David in public.

_If I can’t tell him I love him, I’m going to show him._ Patrick thought. 

++++++ 

He lay in bed. They’d texted for the night. He should be asleep. Maybe the naps he’d recently taken up in the afternoons were throwing off his sleep schedule. Maybe he was just worried about Patrick singing in front of a crowd. Whatever it was, he couldn’t shut off his worry.

“David!” Alexis chastised him. “Stop sighing. Stop fidgeting. You’re too loud.” 

“I can’t help it.”

“Go ask mom for a pill or something. Just go to sleep!”

“I can’t.”

“Ugggghhhh!” Alexis sat up in bed. “What’s wrong?”

“He is going to have an open mic event at the store tomorrow night.” David said, also sitting up in bed.

“So?”

“He’s going to sing. SING! In front of _everybody!_ Every. Body.” David said, waving his arms in the air. He was up now. Pacing.

“So what, David? Nobody cares.” Alexis said. Eyes bugging as she emphasized the ‘ _nobody’_.

“I care... I. Care.” David argued back.

“What are you worried about?” She asked.

“What if he’s not good?” David asked.

“David. Seriously? We’re talking about Patrick.” Alexis stood and walked over to him.

“Yes. And?” David countered.

She smacked his chest with her limp-wristed hand. “Have you EVER known Patrick to do something he wasn’t good at?”

David stood silent. His eyes moved around the room. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them.

“I mean, I’ve never heard him sing. But if Patrick is going to stand up and sing in front of a group of townies, he probably knows what he’s doing.” Alexis said.

“I hadn’t thought about that.” David said.

Alexis got back into bed. “That little Button Face has more talent in his little finger than you have in your whole body. So just have some faith in him, David.”

David felt his heart-rate calm. He sat back down on the side of his bed. He reached up and shut out the bedside lamp.

“Thanks, Alexis.” He said as he turned over.

“I mean…maybe he’ll declare his love for you while the whole town looks on...”  Alexis teased.

“OH! M’GOD!” David hadn’t even thought about any possibility other than Patrick just wouldn’t sing well. _FUCK._

++++++

 

David texted Patrick when he woke up.

 

_You (9:04 am):_

‘I’m not feeling well. I’m not going to come in.’

 

_Patrick (9:04 am):_

‘David you have to be here tonight. It’s a community thing.’

‘You’re the Rose in Rose Apothecary.’

 

_You (9:04 am):_

‘Ok. But can I sleep in this morning?’

 

_Patrick (9:05 am):_

‘Of course. I will cover this morning. Will you be here for lunch?’

 

_You (9:05 am):_

‘Yes. See you at noon. Going to try to get some sleep.’

 

_Patrick (9:05 am):_

‘Did you sleep last night?’

 

_You (9:06 am):_

‘Not much.’

 

_Patrick (9:06 am):_

‘David. Seriously. It’s going to be fine.’

 

_You (9:06 am):_

‘Ok.’

 

_Patrick (9:06 am):_

‘I’ll have lunch here at noon.’

 

_You (9:07 am):_

‘See you then.’

 

_Patrick (9:07 am):_

‘Trust me, David.’

 

David did not respond.

 

He wanted to say _I don’t trust you, Patrick_.

But he didn’t say that, because he did trust him.

 

He wanted to say _Trust gets me nowhere, Patrick._

But he didn’t say that. Because he realized that this statement was beginning to not be true anymore.

 

He wanted to say _I do trust you, Patrick._

But he didn’t say that. Because part of him did not completely trust Patrick, or he wouldn’t feel this way. _Right?_

 

His stomach was in knots.

David turned over in his bed, covered his head and tried to sleep. But he couldn’t. He just lay there in bed for another hour. His mind raced with the possibilities of things that could go wrong. Both tonight, and in the future.

Finally, when he accepted the fact that he would not be going to sleep, he got out of bed and began his morning ritual to get ready. He chose a sweater that expressed on the outside what he felt on the inside. Fiery, red and orange anxiety.

++++++

Patrick knew the morning would be quiet again. He walked over to the café and gave a stack of flyers to Twyla and asked her to spread the word about their impromptu open mic night. Patrick knew that if Twyla knew about an event, the whole town would know before noon.

Being the planner that he was, he knew that for a real open mic night to be successful, it meant having a good variety of performers and a nice sized audience. But Patrick did not have the luxury to take the time to plan and advertise for their first open mic night. He needed it to be nearly impromptu, because giving any more than the 1 day notice to David would have sent David into an early grave. Maybe after this one, they can take time and plan, but this time? This time needed to happen quick so David would have less time to freak out.

Honestly, Patrick didn’t care how many people attended. He simply wanted a handful of people to show up so that he could show David that they _could_ throw together an evening gathering to get the townspeople into the store. And, he wanted to sing the song for David. He didn’t care if there were 5 people or 50 there.

The store had been dead, so he took his time at the café. He drank some coffee and talked with Twyla about the event. Bob stopped by to chat and told him about his selection for the night. When he returned to the store, he pulled out their sidewalk chalkboard sign. He did his best to draw a microphone and lettered information about their event for the evening. He sat it out on the front sidewalk. Then he went inside to set up the stage area. 

David arrived at the store around 11 am. He found Patrick in the corner of the back of the store attaching a string of lights to the wall. _Oh, god. He’s making a stage._

Patrick heard the bell ring and looked over his shoulder. David came in early. _God, he’s beautiful._

Patrick stopped what he was doing and walked over to him. “Hey.”

“Hi…” David said, not turning away from the kiss Patrick planted on his closed lips. “I see we’re going through with this, then…” He pointed at the sign just outside the store.

“I think you’re going to like it, David. Not sure how many people will be here on this short of notice, but hopefully the alcohol tickets we will give out will be an incentive.” Patrick said.

“Well they’re all drunks… so….ummm…. They’ll show up for the alcohol.” David let the sarcasm sit on his words.

“You’re earlier than I expected.” Patrick moved forward ignoring the sarcasm.

“Well…. I couldn’t sleep. So… I thought I might as well come in to see if you need help. Looks like you have everything under control.”

“Do you want lunch?”

“Ummm… it’s Fiesta Day… at the café … so… I’m going to go order some nachos.”

Patrick put his hands in his pockets. He stifled a grin. He nodded his head. “OK.”

He knew David. He knew there was a food spiral on its way.

“I mean, if you want something, I can pick that up for you. But I won’t be sharing my nachos. I will be eating _all_ of them…as well as a taco or two… and maybe a burrito.”

“Will you be eating those here? Or…”

“Oh, I won’t be able to shame eat in public. I will be needing to eat those here. And… full warning… I will be drinking heavily for a good portion of the mid-day.”

Patrick continued to quietly nod and worked hard to not let his amusement show.

“So, I’m going to go order my food and have a piece of pie while I wait for it to be cooked. Do you want me to order you anything?”

“I’ll just have my usual sandwich.” Patrick said.

David opened the door to leave and stopped. He put his hand on his hip. “I’m serious, Patrick. I won’t be sharing my nachos.”

“OK. Maybe get me an ice tea, also?” Patrick asked.

David left the building to head to the café.

Patrick knew this would be his last chance to practice. He pulled out his guitar, stood on the makeshift stage, and ran through his song one more time.

++++++

David was a piece of apple pie, four whiskeys, a beer, a plate of nachos, a taco, and two-thirds of a burrito in. He was full. He was drunk.

Patrick convinced him to lay down. He only agreed if Patrick sat on the couch and held David’s head on his lap. As Patrick settled on the couch, David snuggled up to him.

“Mr. Brrrewerr.” David slurred. “You’rrre a sexxxy man.” David always got flirty when he got drunk. He ran his hand along Patrick’s thigh, brushing his crotch as he did so.

“Thank you, David. You are drunk at 1:00 in the afternoon. This is not a great look on you.”

“Jusst needed a little somethin’ to calm my nerves.”

“Ok, David.”

“Mr. Brrrewerr?” David said as he pawed at Patrick’s arm.

“Yes, David.”

“Can you sing?” David finally asked what had been sitting in his brain for the last 24 hours.

“Yes, David. I can.”

“I hope so, Mr. Brrrewerr.”

David put his head on Patrick’s lap and Patrick settled in, in hopes that David would fall to sleep. He was running on anxiety and no sleep. This was not a good combination for David.

 

And now, he was full up with the café’s Fiesta menu and too much alcohol. Patrick knew what would be coming if he couldn’t calm David down.

 

“Patrrrrick…”

“Yes, David?”

“I’m….”

 

Suddenly, David sat up and with eyes large and hand over his mouth. He ran out of the office, across the store, and into the restroom.

 

“Yup. There it is.” Patrick said as he got up and headed toward the restroom to offer help to David.

 

 

 

(End of Part 1 of 2)


	16. The Best (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick feels guilty that he caused David to have such anxiety over Open Mic night. He works to comfort David. Though David calms, he is still anxious. Until Patrick starts to sing. Patrick expresses his love to David through song. Later, when they are alone, David requests the song again and again. Ray nearly gets an eye full. Patrick has a gift for David. And when David offers a gift to Patrick, it is David who feels the emotion of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during, and after 4.06 (Open Mic)
> 
> Ok. NOW, Patrick will sing. 
> 
> This is an iconic episode. So, I feel like I'm taking a risk posting my version of what I think happened, knowing everyone who watches it has their own ideas and feelings about it. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> ++++++++++

 

As David emerged from the restroom, he found Patrick standing there with his arms open. David went into them.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have eaten so much.”

“Or drank so much.” Patrick added. “Here.” He offered David a bottle of cold water.

“Thank you.” David held Patrick’s hand as he followed Patrick back into the office.

Patrick sat with his back against the arm of the couch, leg running along the back of the couch. He patted the space in front of him. David sat down there, with his back to Patrick’s chest and leaned against him. David was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Patrick had a cool rag, he put it on David’s neck.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David and he held his hands tightly against David’s chest. Patrick was remorseful that he had teased David so badly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been teasing you, David.”

“No. You’re fine.”

Patrick kissed David’s cheek. He squeezed him tight into their make-shift big spoon / little spoon embrace.

“It’s not fine. I’m sorry.” Patrick said.

David relaxed and leaned back into Patrick, letting his head fall against Patrick’s cheek.

“David. Do you remember the first time we were back here in this space?” Patrick asked.

“When you came to help me with my business plan. Not long after we met.”

“Three days. Three days after we met.” Patrick clarified.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember how nervous you were, David?”

“No. I wasn’t nervous.”

“David, you could barely sit still you were so nervous. You were twisting the rings on your hand. You almost couldn’t look at me when you told me you didn’t know how to make a business plan.”

“I remember.”

“Do you remember what I told you?” Patrick asked.

“You told me it was going to be good. You thanked me for letting you help me with it. I thought it was interesting _you_ thanked _me_ , since you were the one who went out of your way to help me.” David said.

“I was thankful you asked for my help, David. I know at the time you didn’t remember that you asked me for help. But I remember that day thinking I was making a new friend and I was thankful. It felt like something big was starting.”

“I remember the other thing you said. When I told you that I didn’t know what to do.” David added.

“Tell me.” Patrick remembered it to, but wanted to hear David say it.

“You said that you’d teach me. You’d talk me through it.” David said.

“Did I do what I said I’d do?” Patrick asked.

“You know you did.” David moved his hand to hold Patrick’s. Their fingers intertwined.

“And later, when I told you there were things that I needed to learn from you?” Patrick asked.

“I taught you. I walked you through them. Even when you were scared.” David said. He turned his head to kiss Patrick on the cheek.

“Yes, you did. You still do. I learn from you all the time, David.” Patrick rubbed his cheek against David’s. Patrick would never tire of the feeling of rubbing his stubbled cheek against David’s.

“Yeah. About sex…”

“Not just sex. I learned a lot about business from you, David. The importance of being sure things are on brand. How to tastefully arrange merchandise. How to negotiate in a way that leaves the other person feeling empowered. I haven’t learned from you, yet, how to _really_ upsell someone. You do that so naturally, I’m not sure there’s a technique I can learn. I think that being a good salesman is just who you are; you can’t teach that.” Patrick told him honestly.

David turned his head to kiss Patrick’s cheek again.

Patrick continued. “David. I tease you sometimes, because I can. I’m sorry if I went too far. I sometimes forget that you don’t see yourself the way I see you. You’re a strong, intelligent, amazing man who teaches me very day how to be a better person.”

“I don’t mind your teasing.” David said. “I know you’re doing it out of fun. I just got wrapped up in my anxiety. It will be ok.” David assured him.

They sat in silence for a good long while. David resting his head against Patrick’s cheek. Patrick rubbing his cheek against David’s. Patrick’s hands pressed against David’s chest. David’s hands wrapped around Patrick’s forearms. Just…holding one another.

David yawned.

“Come on. Lay down, now.” Patrick pushed David to sit up while he turned so that David could lay down with his head on Patrick’s lap.

Patrick settled his hand on David’s shoulder. He put his feet on the coffee table.

David reached a hand up to pick up Patrick’s hand. He set it back down on his head. “Play with my hair, please.”

“Ok. David.” Patrick did as he was told.

David went to sleep.

++++++ 

It was nearing 3:00 and Patrick knew that Ronnie would be stopping by with the microphone, speaker, music stand that he had arranged to borrow from the Jazzagals. He eased out from under David and went to go finish hanging the lights around the stage.

Ronnie came as expected. She helped Patrick set up the microphone and speaker. She told him she’d be attending open mic night, but not performing. He told her he’d get her some extra drink tickets. “This better be good, tonight.” She said in only the way Ronnie would. It was her way of saying, “Good luck.”

Patrick’s big hope was that David liked the song. But his other hope was this event would jump start visits to the store. They can’t take more weeks like this one had been.

He locked the store, so that nobody would come in and wake up David, and walked over to the café to get afternoon coffee and tea. He had Twyla put a couple of cookies into a bag. David may need a pick me up when he woke up.

++++++ 

People started arriving around 6:30. Patrick had wine chilled and ready. The caterer had brought the trays of finger foods Patrick had ordered. Tickets were ready. Patrick stood at the door and took $10 from each person who entered. They each received 2 tickets for free drinks. He explained they’d receive more tickets if they purchased items. Anyone signing up to perform would get an additional ticket. When Ronnie arrived, Patrick let her in for free and handed her six free tickets.

Mrs. Rose came to the door.

“Hello Pat!” She greeted him with her hand extended.

He took her hand, “Hello, Mrs. Rose. David didn’t tell me you were coming tonight.” 

“He doesn’t know I’m here, yet. Robert and Veronica went on and on about their excitement regarding tonight’s festivities so I thought I would drop in as a way of showing my support for your little show.”

“Will… Mr. Rose be joining you?” Patrick asked. He hadn’t thought about David’s parents being present for his song. Now, he was starting to get nervous.

“No. Mr. Rose has a prior commitment at the motel. I am alone this evening.”

“Well, Mrs. Rose, you do not need any of these tickets. You are our guest tonight. Feel free to enjoy the wine and the entertainment.”

“Thank you, Pat.” She said as she entered the store to find David.

David did as he was told. Patrick instructed him to stay behind the counter. Pour wine and take tickets. If someone wanted to purchase anything, ring them up and offer them more tickets. The store was filling up and it made his stomach hurt. Then, he saw his mother. _Fuck._

“David. You didn’t tell me about tonight’s festivities!” Moira said, eyes shifting, as she accepted the plastic cup of white that David handed to her.

“It was a last-minute idea of Patrick’s. We’re trying to get people into the store. We’ve hit a bit of a slump in customer traffic.” David greeted the person who came up behind his mother. She took the hint, thankfully, and moved on to talk to other people.

There was a buzz in the store. Patrick was loving it. There were about 30 people inside. Some sitting in the chairs they had set about, others standing and talking, while some others shopped. All were drinking. It felt good.

Patrick went up to check that the mic was plugged in and working. He checked the clipboard that they had placed at the front register. He went around the store to check in with the people who had signed up. He had left only room for 10 acts to sign up. With him being the first. He figured with each person taking three to seven minutes, with breaks in between to refill drinks, they’d be there about an hour or a little longer. He wasn’t sure David would be able to take much more than that.

He checked in with each person who had signed up to find out if they needed anything special set up for their performance. He asked how they wanted to be introduced. He felt like they were ready. HE was ready.

He went over to David to check in. David was clearly very nervous. He made a last-ditch attempt to stop the open mic part of the evening.

“Oh, we need the open mic part.” Patrick assured him.

Patrick went to the stage to start the show.

David took a deep breath.

Patrick got everyone’s attention. He thanked them for coming “To what I hope will be the first of many open mic nights at the Rose Apothecary.”

David stood watching Patrick. He realized Patrick was wearing a black shirt. _Is that new?_

David’s breath caught in his chest.

His mother came over to stand beside him. She told him he was brave to let Patrick indulge himself.

“Ok. This was not my idea.” David said. He wasn’t sure he could stand. He was glad the counter was there to hold him up. He watched Patrick. The anticipation was killing him. He didn’t want Patrick to sing, but he knew it was coming. He wanted him to start so that it would be over.

A wave of nerves washed over Patrick. As he stood there making sure his guitar was tuned, he looked out over the crowd and saw David with his mother standing beside him. He took a breath and stumbled to find the words he wanted to say.

“Alright. Umm. I would like to dedicate this song... to… uh… a very special someone in my life. David Rose.”

As he saw David react to the statement, he couldn’t help but tease him a little by adding, “There he is. Right there. That’s him. Can’t miss him.”

David smiled uncomfortably. His mom offered to pull the fire alarm if David signaled her to do so. David knew it was her way of telling him that she knew he was nervous. Knew it was important to him that Patrick not embarrass himself. Knew it was important for him to have a Rose family member by his side.

 

And then. Patrick started to play.

 

For Patrick, the moment he started to play, he calmed. He picked out the notes he’d played countless times. The notes washed over him. He began to sing the song to David. He looked to David and he kept his eyes on him until David looked back at him.

For David, the anxiety was increasing with every little note he heard. The notes Patrick played didn’t sound familiar.

 

But then…he started singing.

 

David looked into Patrick’s deep brown eyes. He listened to the words.

“I call you when I need you and my heart’s on fire. You come to me, wild and wired. You come to me, give me everything I need.”

When he was a few lines in, David’s eyes shifted. He looked away from Patrick as he struggled to make the connection, and then he looked back at him.

“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams.”

This was the song. Patrick had arranged the tune a little differently, but this was their song. _Oh m’god._

“Speak the language of love like you know what it means.”

David’s mom put her hand on him. She was hearing this, too. They were hearing this. They were hearing Patrick sing a nice song to David. David heard this very special song being sung just for him. And they _all_ heard his voice was…beautiful.

By the time he reached the chorus, David was grounded. He was present. David put his focus completely on Patrick. Tears stung at his eyes as he looked into Patrick’s and heard him sing to him. “You’re simply the best. Better than all the rest. Better than anyone. Anyone I’ve ever met.”

A wave of relief came over Patrick as David grinned at him. That small, one-sided grin he gave him when he was _really_ pleased. That grin that told him what he did was perfect. 

They locked eyes. They were the only two in the room. David swooned.

“And I’m stuck on your heart. I hang on every word you say.”

Patrick continued singing. David shut his eyes and listened. He opened his eyes and looked into Patrick’s.

David realized his mom was wiping tears from her eyes. He worked to blink back his own. His boyfriend, his sweet Patrick, was serenading him with a song that had a great deal of meaning to both of them. David’s heart almost hurt; it felt like it was bursting.

“In your heart I see the start of every night and every day. In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away.”

Those words. David remembered those words. Those were the words that Patrick repeated the first time they completely connected; when Patrick finally let David enter him. David nearly blushed, then. He hugged his arms tightly around himself reveling in that special memory the two men shared.  

“Just as long as I’m here in your arms, I can be in no better place.”

Patrick watched David as he sang. He saw the tears, both David’s and his mother’s.

“You’re simply the best. Better than all the rest. Better than anyone, anyone I’ve ever met.”

He saw David shut his eyes and smile. He saw Mrs. Rose watching David. He knew this gift to David was well received. He knew it was good.

The song was over too soon for David. As the last note rode through the air and the crowd began to cheer, David clapped for him. He felt his mom hug him. David was overwhelmed. He stayed in place, but he wanted to go to Patrick.

Patrick smiled. He thanked the crowd.

Patrick grabbed the clipboard and did his job as the host. He introduced the next act and stepped off the stage. He stood across the room from David while Twyla and her friend took recommendations from the audience as location, people, and situation were called out. Their five minutes of improv began.

Patrick grinned at David as he nodded his head toward the stage. David just smiled back and shook his head. David thought he could sit through anything if it came after Patrick singing a love song to him like he just did.

David wanted Patrick in his arms. _Why was he all the way across the store?_

Patrick stayed across the store because he knew he wanted David in his arms and he had to stay focused on the job at hand. If he went over to David, he’d end up pulling him back into the office and then he’d want to stay back there with him all night. For this mic night to go well, he needed to stay on track. The both needed to be present.

The crowd laughed and clapped for Twyla and her friend. Patrick told everyone they’d take a break to refill drinks. David stood behind the counter taking tickets and topping off everyone’s wine.

The night moved on. Bob did his beat poetry about fixing cars. A couple of the members of Jazzagals sang an Indigo Girls song. One of the elementary school teachers did a rather creepy ventriloquism act with a dummy that looked suspiciously like Roland. They took a break every couple of acts. Patrick kept his distance, but he and David kept their eyes on each other.

When the night drew to a close and everyone’s tickets were mostly gone, Patrick took the stage again.

“Ok, everyone. That’s all of our performers. David and I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. Do you all want to do this again?”

The crowd cheered. David just shook his head and grinned. _Hell, yes, they were going to do this again._

“Ok! I hear you! We’ll work on setting another one up. Everyone be sure to take your purchases with you. Come back any time. Be safe getting home.”

David stood at the door to thank everyone as they left. Patrick was on the stage putting he microphone and speaker away.  
  
“Pat. That was simply delightful. ” Mrs. Rose said.

He stopped his work to talk with her. “Thank you, Mrs. Rose. I’m glad you were here tonight.”  

“I am pleased that I was not bedeviled with other engagements this evening. I would have hated to miss your performance.”

“Thank you. Do you need a ride home?” Patrick offered. Always a gentleman.

“No thank you, Pat. It is a lovely evening, and I shall meander my way back to the motel while thinking of your buttery voice serenading us.” She turned away from Patrick and headed toward David.

Roland and Jocelyn talked with Patrick to congratulate him on a successful community gathering. Patrick pulled Roland aside and asked him to check in with Mrs. Rose to make sure she didn’t need a ride home. Roland assured him that they’d check on her.

The two joined David and his mom at the door. Jocelyn was the one who spoke up. “Moira, let us drive you home. It’s dark out there and those fantastic heels may land you on the ground if you step in the wrong spot.”

They all left the store and David locked the door behind them. He turned the sign to indicate closed.

Patrick unplugged the lights that hung on the wall and reached for his guitar to put it in its case.

“Oh, no. Patrick. I’m going to need you to stop right there.”

“David?”

“Do not put that away yet.”

“Why not?”

David went over and took the guitar out of Patrick’s hand. He walked toward the office. Patrick stood. Stunned.

David turned out the lights to the store as he passed through the doorway. Patrick dug his hands deep into his pockets and followed him.

David stood by the coffee table and pointed at it. Patrick sat. He handed Patrick the guitar. David sat on the couch.

“I’m going to need to hear that again.” David said quietly. Seriously.

Patrick grinned and began to pluck at the strings.

“Wait… Patrick, wait.” David said. He pulled out his phone and prepared it for a voice recording. “OK. Whenever you’re ready.”

And there, in the office. Just the two of them. Patrick performed the song again. For his boyfriend. Who recorded it. So he could listen to it over… and over… and over again.

When Patrick finished the song, David stopped the digital recording. They sat in silence. Eyes locked on each other. Patrick still holding the guitar.

Before he spoke, David cleared his throat. “Umm. I’m going to need you to take me back to your place.”

Patrick grinned and sat his guitar beside him on the coffee table. He did that thing. Where he faced the ground but looked up into David’s eyes. He nodded his head. “Oh... Ok.”

“Like… NOW.” David stood.

“Ok.” Patrick stood.

“Seriously, Patrick. I’m either dropping to my knees right now and blowing you, or you’re going to need to take me to your place so you can fuck me properly.”

Patrick blushed, put his hands in his pockets, and stood completely still. Eyes large. He bit his lower lip

“Patrick.” David said impatiently.

“I mean… it’s like you just offered me a piece of cake and a piece of pie and I like them both.” He teased.

“To your place… NOW.” David demanded. He picked up his bag and his phone and headed to the front door.

“We haven’t balanced the register, David.”  
  
“I don’t care. I will do it tomorrow.” David said impatiently.

“There’s a lot to clean up here, David. I have a game tomorrow morning.”

“Leave it. I’ll do it all tomorrow by…myself. NOW, Patrick!”

“Ok.” Patrick began to follow David.

“Maybe bring the guitar.” David shot back behind him as he walked out the front door.

++++++

In Patrick’s room, overhead lights off. Lamp beside the bed on. David’s rings off. Clothing off. Condoms and lube on the bedside table ready to go.

David was trying to get Patrick to crawl into bed. He was hungry and needed Patrick. He reached for him, but Patrick stayed out of reach.

“Turn it off, David.” Patrick said, not for the first time.

“No.”

“David. I cannot have sex while listening to my own voice singing.”

“I think you could if you tried.”

“I don’t want to try. It’s creepy.” Patrick insisted.

“Not to me.”

“It’s narcissistic.” Patrick made a face.

“Not if I’m the one who wants to play it.”

“David. I insist. Don’t make me do that.”

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. “M’Kay. Fine. But you should take it as a compliment that I want to hear it while we fuck.”

“Compliment taken. But I’m not going to do that.”

“Whatever.” David said annoyed. “It is good. I want to hear it again.”

“Ok. I will sing it to you, again, if you want.” Patrick offered. “But that’s it; you can’t play it while we have sex.”

“Yes, Please. Play it for me, again.” David said as he sat up and arranged the pillows to be between his back and the bars of Patrick’s headboard. He pulled the covers up over his waist.

“I don’t think I told you. I like that you threw a few extra ‘Babes’ in there.” David said with a grin.

“You caught that, did you?” Patrick retrieved his guitar.

“Did you just write that?” David asked.

“No someone else wrote that.”

“You know what I mean, Patrick. The music. I didn’t recognize it at first, until you sang the first couple of lines.”

“I wrote the arrangement.”

“How long did that take you?” David asked.

“A while.”

“When did you start it, Patrick?”

“A while ago, David.”

“When?” David persisted.

“I don’t know that we need to go into that.”

“Tell me.” Now, David was even more curious.

“I started playing with it the night … when you were angry at me. That blow up. After I dropped you off at the motel, after our weekend in Thornbridge; after we first had sex. You wouldn’t answer my texts. You’d banned me from the store the following day. I just stayed up and started working on it.”

“You did that when we were arguing?”

“I started it then. It helped me feel closer to you. Helped me feel like it was going to be OK.”

“Do you sing when you’re upset?” David asked.

“I sing when I’m upset. I sing when I’m happy. I like to sing.”

“I didn’t know that.” David said, shaking his head.

“Well… you do now.” Patrick said.

David held his hand out to Patrick who scooted closer to David. David’s hand cupped Patrick’s cheek. “You are such a sweet man.”

Patrick’s mouth moved into a slight grin. His eyes looked deep into David’s.

David moved then to kiss him. Moved his hand from Patrick’s cheek to the back of his head to pull him in. He possessed Patrick’s mouth with his own. Tongue delving deep into Patrick’s mouth. When he felt like he’d sufficiently kissed Patrick, David sat back.

“Play it.” He said.

“You know, David. I do know other songs. I could do a different one for you.”

“Play it for me one more time, Mr. Brewer. Please.”

Patrick moved to sit on the side of the bed. One foot under him, the other hanging off the bed. Guitar in his lap. David’s hand on his knee. He began to pick notes to make sure the guitar was still in tune. He made a few adjustments.

He played the song again. His eyes on David. This was the only way he could say the words he wanted to say to David.

David’s heart swelled, again. His eyes never left Patrick’s. His cock grew increasingly firm under the blankets. His breathing shallowed. Patrick’s dark brown eyes were staring a hole into David’s soul.

As he sang the last note, the door to his bedroom flew open. Ray stepped into the bedroom.

“Oh Patrick! That was absolutely lovely!” Ray declared.

“Oh. M’GOD!” David gasped and grabbed a pillow to hold over his chest. David didn’t like anyone other than his partner to see his bare chest. He didn’t like people to see how hairy he was. _Plus…nipples are private_.

Patrick, who was completely naked (and mostly erect), was very grateful that his guitar sat in his lap. With big, surprised eyes, he smiled at Ray. “Thanks….Ray.”

“David! Wasn’t that just wonderful!?” Ray asked excitedly.

David pulled the covers up around his waist a little tighter. “Sure was, Ray. It was beautiful.”

Ray just stood in the doorway, a smile on his face.

“Hey. Uhhh… Ray? We’re gonna need some privacy.” Patrick said. “Remember our rule about the door? Especially when David is here?”

Ray’s face registered as he looked from Patrick to David. “OHHH! Oh! I’m sorry, Patrick. I didn’t realize you would have no clothes on. I just got excited when I heard your song through the door.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna need you to not stand outside my door and listen, Ray. When you’re going to your room, it’s probably best if you just walk on by.” Patrick clarified.

“Yes. Of course. I’m very sorry.” Ray backed out the door.

“It’s ok, Ray. Just … knock next time. OK?”

“Yes. Ok. Sorry about that Patrick. Sorry David.”

“Good night, Ray.” David held his hand up in a wave and grinned.

After he pulled the door shut, they just looked at each other.

“Yeah. The mood is gone now, isn’t it?” Patrick asked.

“Completely murdered.” David declared.

“Yeah. I figured.” Patrick put his guitar in the corner of the room. “I should have accepted the pie and not have been greedy wanting the cake.”

“Spoon me, Patrick?”

“Yes, Babe.”

Patrick left the lamp on. He settled in behind David. David wiggled his rear end against Patrick.

“You’re a tease.” Patrick said, nuzzling his face against David’s back.

“Am I?” David asked coyly, wiggling his rear again.

“Hey, David.”

“Hmmm?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

 _Shit. I’m not ready. I don’t want him to tell me this yet. I’m not ready to say it back. He will be upset if I don’t say it back._   David began to panic.

David turned to lay on his back. He looked up at Patrick.

“What is it?” David asked. He held his breath.

“Today ended up being a good day. Yeah?”

“Yes. It ended very well; I think.” David said. His eyes searched Patrick’s face.

“It was so good, we might call it a _special_ day.” Patrick grinned.

“Patrick...” David rolled over to face him.

“Happy third month anniversary, David.” Patrick’s eyes danced and he grinned broadly.

“Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me.” David said as he sat up.

Patrick sat up. “Three months. That’s a big deal.”

“Patrick. Brewer. Was ALL of THAT (David made a big circular motion with his hand) because of a _monthiversary_?!” David asked, voice raised.

“Settle down, David. Let’s not get Ray back in here.”

David lowered his voice. “Patrick.”

“What?” His eyes widened.

“Did you put me through _all of that_ so you could wish me a happy three-month anniversary?”

“Not all of it was because of the anniversary. I mean, the store has had a slump and we needed to get people in there.”

“How much of this week’s shenanigans was about you wanting to celebrate an anniversary.”

“I don’t know… I guess….oh…87%?” Patrick did not even attempt to hide his grin.

David hit Patrick in the face with a pillow. Twice.

“What!? I wanted to sing you the song. You liked the song, didn’t you?” Patrick asked.

“Of course. Love the song. You could have just sung me the song, though.”

“Nah… not on our anniversary. I wanted a grand gesture for you.”

“What happened to you saying ‘I want to give you just a little something’ on these days? You never said anything about grand gestures.”

“Well, I do. I do want to give you just a little something.” Patrick got out of bed and pulled a box out of his dresser drawer.

“FUCK.” David said. “Patrick. You are being so _fucking extra_ right now.”

“Seriously, David. Shhh. You’re going to rile up Ray.”

Deep inside, David was stifling a bubble of joy and excitement. He could not believe he was so lucky to be with someone who wanted to celebrate their togetherness. But at the same time, he was struggling with an overwhelming anxiety because he knew they were tempting fate every time he allowed Patrick to celebrate another monthly milestone.

“It’s just something little. Really, it’s nothing. Just something to mark the day.” Patrick handed David a box that was about 4 inches cubed. Patrick claimed a small inner victory when David accepted the box.

“This doesn’t seem little.” David said and he held the box out like he was going to give it back to Patrick.

“Just open it.”

“I am not even…” David shook his head.

“David. Just open it.”

David took the lid off the box and instinctively looked at the inside of the lid, knowing what he’d find.

“3 Months!” The inside of the box declared.

David shook his head, rolled his eyes and grinned that lopsided grin of his. He looked at Patrick.

Patrick watched David as he pulled back the tissue paper in the box to reveal the gift.

There, in a 3-inch cubed black frame, was a small piece of paper with “B13” printed on it. It was the number Ray pulled from the ticket dispenser for David the day he met Patrick. The little ticket that Patrick had pulled from his wallet a couple of weeks ago when telling David that he remembered a lot about their first meeting.

“Patrick.” David looked into his eyes.

David’s heart hurt. He had trouble catching his breath.

“I know. I kind of gave it away that I kept it. I thought maybe we could hang it at the office beside the receipt. Part of our history.”

“That would be perfect. Thank you.” He leaned over and gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek.

He sat quietly, looking at the frame he held in his hand.

“You OK, David?” Patrick put his hand on David’s knee.

David nodded his head.

“David?”

“You’re frame selection is on point.” David said.

“Thank you.”

“Patrick. I still can’t believe you kept this. Why did you keep this? I know you didn’t know, yet.”

“I can’t explain it. Something in my gut that day told me to keep it. At first, I just had it in your file. But then, after… you know…I came back from my folks’ house…that’s when I took it out of the file and put it in my wallet. I think I was afraid Ray would throw it away or something. I don’t know. Just had it ever since then.”

“Patrick. You’re so fucking thoughtful.” David said. Still not looking at him.

Patrick didn’t know what to say. So, he said nothing.

“I’m sorry I said you were being extra.” David said.

Patrick just gave a small smile to David.

David put the frame back in the box and then got up to put the box on the dresser. He turned the bedside lamp out before he got back into bed.  
  
He laid down on his back. Patrick laid down beside him, facing him. They were close, but not touching. The room was very dark.

David was very quiet and that concerned Patrick. When David got quiet it meant he was thinking, and often that thinking was about worry.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking about?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t want to be so happy that I tempt fate.” David said.

“I know.” Patrick said. “You’ve told me that before.”

“I loved my song. And I am very moved by the gift. But why do you keep doing this? I’ve asked you not to. We are tempting fate.” David said with emotion in his voice.

Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist and leaned in to kiss him.

“David. I don’t believe it is tempting fate. I believe it is celebrating a milestone. And we will continue to celebrate each milestone as it comes.”

“What happens when we don’t celebrate one because it doesn’t come. Then we… I… am going to be in so much pain.” David admitted his worst fear.

“Trust me, David. The milestones will keep coming and we will keep celebrating. There’s no reason for it to stop.”

“M’Kay...”

“Trust me, David.” Patrick laid his head on David’s shoulder.

Silence.

“Patrick?”

“Hmmmm?”

“May I ask you for something?” David asked.

“Anything, David.”

“Will you….put it in me?” David asked with a smile.

Patrick chuckled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Patrick got up on one elbow and kissed David. He kissed him in that way that he knew flipped a switch in them both. Patrick owned David’s mouth. Tongues. Probing. Lips warm and inviting. Wet. Searching. Patrick pressing into David.

David’s hands ran through Patrick’s hair, massaged his scalp.

Patrick inched down David’s body taking his time. Running his fingers through David’s chest hair. Tasting his shoulders. Licking then sucking his nipples. Biting him. He worked his way down his abdomen. He spent time honoring his hard cock with his mouth. All while his lubed hand caressed his taint, then toyed with his hole.  

Patrick let one finger slide into David and tease him with his slow, steady movements. In and almost out, then in again. He curled his finger slightly upward to gently slide across the spot that would bring him the most pleasure, then he pulled it away. He let another finger join the first as he worked to open David.

He teased David with his fingers and David was writhing with need. He moaned as Patrick’s tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum off the head of his dick.

David reached for a condom and sat up to put it on Patrick. He pulled Patrick close. He kissed him deeply, tasting his own precum on Patrick’s tongue. He kissed Patrick’s neck. He put his mouth to Patrick’s ear.

In a low voice that was almost a whisper he began to make a request. “Patrick will you…”

“I know. Rough. Hard. I know how you like it, David.” Patrick interrupted him.

“No.” David stilled and dug his fingers into Patrick’s upper arms. “That’s not what I was going to ask.” David said.

Patrick pulled back and looked at David, searching his eyes. “Ok. Sorry, I interrupted. What were you going to ask?”

David laid back and pulled Patrick with him. Patrick settled between David’s legs. Patrick rested most of his weight on David, but his arms held his upper body off of him. He looked David in the eyes. “Tell me, David.”

David’s eyes shifted down at Patrick’s chest. Anything to not look him in the eyes. He knew what Patrick needed to hear, needed to do. David needed to request it. In a low whisper, David uttered the words as his eyes settled on Patrick’s large, brown eyes.

“Patrick will you…make it tender... And slow. And…loving?”

If Patrick could get harder, he did.

He leaned down and kissed David. Sweetly. Warmly. While he did so, he used his hand one last time to make sure David was ready for him.

David reached down and pulled up his legs for Patrick to have easy and open access. On his knees between David’s legs, he lined himself up. As he entered, he pulled David’s legs around himself. David’s legs encircled Patrick. Patrick slowly began to move. In. Out. In. Out. Exquisitely slow. Delightfully slow.

David worked to keep his hips still so that Patrick could set the pace. He knew what Patrick wanted. What Patrick craved. This was his gift to Patrick. In his whole life, David rarely – if he ever – had sex slowly and tenderly. He had always been a quick-hard-fuck kind of guy.

He told himself he was doing this for Patrick.

But as he lay there, legs wrapped around Patrick. Watching Patrick’s face as he looked into David’s eyes. Feeling the slow, intentional movement of Patrick. Seeing Patrick’s eyes well with tears. Watching Patrick’s breath catch in his chest as he felt the emotion of their union. Feeling Patrick’s body tense as he peaked. Hearing Patrick stifle a low, slow moan as he came. Seeing Patrick realize David had not yet come. Watching Patrick move to drop his mouth over David. Feeling the strong pull of suction as Patrick worked to ensure David finished.

As he lay there and experienced the sensual intensity brought by it all, David realized he just might have experienced, for the first time, what making love feels like. He used to make fun of the phrase when people said it. Now…he understood it.

As he came, he grasped Patrick’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. They held on to each other so tightly that the fingers of their hands hurt.

Patrick lay his head on David’s hip. They lay in the quiet, in the dark.

When their breathing returned to normal, when they had each sufficiently had control of the tears in their eyes, Patrick moved to get up.

David’s arm grabbed for Patrick’s. “Don’t go.” He said.

“Just gonna go get a warm cloth for you.”  
  
“Don’t go. I’m fine. Stay.” David pulled on Patrick.

“You’ll feel better. You’ll rest better.”

“Please don’t go. Please hold me. Patrick.”

Patrick lay down on his side. David moved to him and kissed him with a sweet, wet, urgency that surprised Patrick. He said nothing.

David turned, then, and rested his back against Patrick. Patrick pulled the covers up over them and tucked his arm under the covers and around David’s chest. David automatically brought his hands up to wrap around Patrick’s forearm and hugged him close.

“You ok, Babe?” Patrick asked quietly, dropping sweet kisses on David’s shoulder, neck, back.

“Don’t leave me.” David said. He inhaled sharply, catching a ragged breath.

“I’m not. I’m here.” Still kissing David. Soft, gentle kisses along his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant.” He inhaled again, sharply. He exhaled. “Don’t leave me, Patrick.”

Patrick tightened his grip on him. “I’m not going to leave you, David. I promise.”

David inhaled again, calmer this time. Then he let out a long, slow exhale.

And, then, for the first time in over a week, David drifted off to a deep, long night of sleep.

 

 

 


	17. 69 and the Spotless Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are on an upswing at Rose Apothecary. Patrick and his mom have a phone conversation about Rachel. David and Patrick have a date night that leaves them a bit shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.06 and 4.07. 
> 
> Just one of those chapters that helps build the overall story. Some foreshadowing of what will come. 
> 
> A little heavier conversation toward the end, but I think you all will get why it's there. 
> 
> ++++++++++

 

In the week following the open mic night, customer traffic picked up in the store. Sales were inching their way back up to what they’d experienced prior to the slump. In addition, they had gone live with their website and were starting to see their very first online orders begin to come in. They were hopeful the business was on an upswing.

It was Friday. They’d had a good week.

As David unpacked the lunch he had picked up from the café, Patrick sat at the table. “Hey, David. I have an idea I’d like to float by you about the store.”

“Interesting. I also had an idea I wanted to run by you.” David said.

“You first.” Patrick held out his hand and bowed his head.

David sat across from Patrick and stared at his sandwich. If he went first, he’d have to hold off on eating. But he was bursting and wanted to tell Patrick what he’d been thinking about. He decided to push his sandwich away for a few moments longer.

“So, having people into the store for an activity seemed to work well…” David began.

“So, you’re saying I was right.” Patrick grinned.

“I’m saying that having people in the store after typical hours seemed to work well in getting them to buy some items.” David said.

“And.. it increased traffic even after the open mic night.” Patrick added.

“Patrick.”

“And… I’m not one who would typically say ‘I told you so,’ but…”

“I am not having this conversation _again_ with you.”

David picked up his sandwich and abandoned the conversation for his food. Each night this week when they’d balanced the register and saw the numbers increase from previous weeks, Patrick had hinted at the “I told you so” conversation.

“OK. Sorry, David. I’ll be quiet. Please continue.”

David ate his sandwich and said nothing.

Patrick nudged David’s foot under the table with his own. “David. Come on. Tell me what you were going to say.”

“M’Kay. Well, I was thinking about what you said about how the café gets good business because people go in there because it feels comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I want to build on what we started with your open mic night and plan some activities that we can invite people to that will engage them with our vendors…and with us.”

“Give me an example.”

“Well, you know Karen’s hand-crafted stationary that we sell?” David was very excited and hoped Patrick would like the idea.

“Yeah.”

“Karen does calligraphy. We could do some sort of a calligraphy class where Karen teaches people how to do it. We could charge for attendance which would pay for supplies – pens and card stock or whatever – and a cocktail or something. They get to know her and then her product has more meaning to them. Maybe they’re more apt to buy it.”

“OK. I get that.”

“I also thought about Shauna, the Himalayan cat breeder who knits those scarfs that make you sneeze. We could have her in to teach a knitting class. Maybe they could meet every other week or something. Same concept – a cost for the class that covers supplies, drinks, snacks...”

“I like it, David. I think it’s inventive. If the customer gets to know the person who makes the item, they may feel a deeper connection to the store. How do you propose we approach the vendors to see if they’d be willing to come do that? I mean, would we need to pay them for their time, or…?” Patrick asked.

“We could start out just explaining. Being honest. We’ve had a slump and we want to increase connection to the community. I think if we start there, they might agree to come help. I mean, it hits their bottom line, also.” David said. “It doesn’t have to be a long-term commitment. Maybe just a few sessions over a couple of months.”

Patrick grinned. “David. To be honest, I hadn’t thought about having a conversation with them like that. You are right. We should be straight forward with them.”

David went over to the desk to get his journal. “Do you want to hear the other ideas I’ve brainstormed? Some are pretty out there, but we can figure out what we might want to do for the next month…”

So, David listed the many ideas he had written in his journal over the course of the past few days. He was right, some were _out there_ , but most were really good ideas.

Patrick sat back in his chair, hands in his lap. He shook his head and smiled.

David stopped talking. “What?” He asked.

“I wish you completely understood how smart and inventive you are.” Patrick said.

“Stop.” David waved him off. “Tell me what you wanted to talk about.”

David reached for the potato salad he had so patiently put off eating.

“It can wait for another time.”

“No. Tell me, Patrick.”

“I don’t think you’re going to like it one bit. But…it is something…umm…something we need to discuss.” Patrick said.

David’s eyes darted and his face went from a smile to his mouth being twisted up in a knot, much like his stomach, at Patrick’s words. “M’Kay. I think I’m sufficiently full of anxiety with that statement.”

“No. No, no. Nothing is wrong, David. It’s just that I think we need to do something you’re not going to want to do.” Patrick said.

“What don’t I want to do?” David said, chin high, shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

“I think we should find someone we can train to run the store if you and I are gone. That way the store can still operate if we aren’t here. We’d pay the person for keeping an eye on things for us.” Patrick explained.

This statement so shocked David that he put his potato salad down and pressed his fingertips to his temples. “Oh god.” He uttered.

“I know, David.”

“Do you have plans on us being gone at the same time? Are you planning something I should know about?” David asked. And then, because his brain was nearing full-panic mode, he added, “Are YOU going somewhere?”

“No. No, David. I’m thinking that sometimes things happen and we may have something come up that would require us both to be gone, and we have no game plan for that. Although now that you mention it, a vacation later this year would not be unthinkable, would it?” Patrick mused.

David couldn’t even think about a vacation. “Oh m’god. The idea of someone else even touching our register, talking to our customers. Patrick, I don’t want to trust THIS (David made a big circular motion with his hand indicating the whole store) to a stranger.”

“I know, David.”

“And, how would we know they wouldn’t rob us blind. Or eat the cheese without paying for it. Or take a bottle of body milk….”

“I know, David.”

“On the other hand, you and I cannot be gone at the same time if we want to keep the store open.”

“I know, David.”

“And if we close the store, we not only have lower revenue which equals lower paychecks, but we also have customers who can’t trust that we’ll remain open.”

“I know, David.” Patrick knew that David would get there, he just needed to walk through it out loud the way Patrick had done in his head.

“Patrick…” David shook his head and looked defeated.

“David, I have had all the feelings you’re having. We’re very protective of our store. Our space. But we need to have a plan. Just in case.”

“Ok. So, you’ve thought about it. What is your proposal.”

“We have two options, I think. Choose someone we don’t know, put out an add, interview people, pick someone. If we do that, we’d need to put them to work regularly or it wouldn’t be worth it to them to work here.”

“Or…” David prompted.

“Or we ask someone we do know if we could train them and they’d be our emergency substitute.”

Silence.

“You’re thinking of Alexis.”

“I’m thinking of Alexis.” Patrick confirmed.

Silence.

“I’ll think on it.” David picked his sandwich up and resumed eating.

The bell sounded from the door in the store. Patrick went to help the customer. David ate his lunch and thought about his sister opening every jar of lotion, every container of lip balm, every bottle of body milk, and sampling to her heart’s content. He was angry at her already.

++++++

Friday night was date night. David had arranged for them to go to the Elmdale Art House. Patrick wasn’t sure he wanted to see an Art House film, but it was David’s turn to pick what they did. If they were honest, it was usually David’s turn to pick what they did. But Patrick was ok with that. Patrick had made reservations for dinner before the movie.

After work, they went their separate ways with the plan of dressing up a little for dinner and Patrick picking David up around 6:30.

At a few minutes before 6:30, perfectly on time because it made David happy when he was on time, Patrick knocked on David’s door. He was in the bathroom putting the final touches of pomade in his hair. He called to his sister. “Alexis, will you get that?  It’s him.”

Alexis opened the door to see Patrick, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

“Hello, Button Face.” Alexis said with a smile as she opened the door wide for him. “Come in. David is still primping for your date.”

“No. I’m done!” David said as he came out of the bathroom. He paused as he took in the sight of Patrick. “Hi…” David said. “Don’t you look nice!”

Patrick was wearing what he wore ages ago when they went out to celebrate the store’s opening. He was in black from head to toe. Black sweater, Black pants. David remembered how hard it was for him to keep his hands to himself back then, before they were together; the last time he saw Patrick wear this outfit. He looked stunning.

“Hi, David.” Patrick grinned as he kissed David on the cheek. David was wearing the suite he wore a few months ago when they all went out to celebrate the opening of the store. Patrick remembered David wearing that suit when the two of them danced before they were together. He remembered running his hands under that jacket. Patrick blushed.

Both made a mental note that they hadn’t discussed what they were going to wear, yet they both dressed in the outfits they wore on that special night before they were together.

“You look great, David. That suit. Yeah. You look.... These are for you.” Patrick handed David the flowers.

“Thank you.” David said, taking the flowers from Patrick. He put his nose in them and inhaled their fragrance. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, m’god. EWW.” Alexis declared. “Give me those. I’ll put them in water. Get out of here and stop grossing me out.” She took the flowers from David and pushed on his back to get him moving out of their room.

David and Patrick did as they were told and went to the car. They made their way to Elmdale.

The movie did not start until 9, so they had plenty of time to eat. The reservations Patrick made were at a steakhouse, where they planned to have a leisurely dinner over a nice steak with all the sides. David was a fan of _all the sides_.

The restaurant was relatively new, they had not been there before. It was nice. Dark wood. Leather. Low lighting.

David was glad that they’d dressed up. It felt good to sit in a nice place, dressed in his bespoke suit next to Patrick, looking sleek and sexy.

As they settled in, Patrick ordered a whiskey and David a red wine. They sat in the corner of the restaurant and enjoyed the privacy of their booth. In the dim light, legs touching under the table, eyes locked on one another.

David’s finger stroking the stem of his glass. Patrick swishing the whiskey in his glass. They chatting quietly about the week. Their weekend plans. The store.

Patrick’s phone quietly vibrated in his pocket. Someone was calling. He ignored it. The only person he would want to talk to was sitting across from him.

Then Patrick felt his phone vibrate again. Indicating he had a voice mail. He ignored it. He would check it later.

Then Patrick felt another vibration. He was guessing he now had a text.

“David. My phone is going off. I think I better check it. Is that ok with you?”

They had, at some point, implemented a “No Phones” policy over dinner on date nights. It started because David would sometimes get lost in his phone checking social media or texting Stevie. Patrick felt sheepish asking David, because he was the one who insisted on the policy; but he was concerned about what was happening to cause his phone to be so busy.

“Sure. It’s fine.” David said.

Patrick stood. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” He said. He made his way to the hall near the restrooms. He looked at his phone as he walked. The call he’d missed was from his mother. First, he looked at the missed text.

  
  
_Mom (7:21 pm):_

‘Patrick, please check your voice mail.’

 

Patrick listened to his voice mail.

“Patrick, Honey. This is your mom. I wanted to tell you that I had a call from Rachel today. I haven’t talked with her for several months…not since you were home the last time. I know you said to not call her, so I didn’t. But she called me. She wanted to know if your phone had changed. Patrick, I couldn’t lie to her. I told her that it had not changed. She told me that she knew you were in Schitt’s Creek. If you want to know more about our conversation, let me know. I just wanted to let you know she called. I love you, Honey. I’m sorry if I messed things up. Give me a call. Bye-bye.”

Patrick dialed his mom. He paced a bit, one hand dug deep in his pocket, as the phone rang.

“Oh, hi, Honey.” His mom said as she picked up the phone. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“Hi, Mom. You heard from Rachel.” Patrick stated the obvious. “How does she know I’m in Schitt’s Creek?”

“She said you told her when you were home.”

 _Shit._ When he was drunk, he probably told her. He didn’t remember that. “Did you confirm that this is where I’m living?”

“I didn’t confirm or deny. She just said she knew you lived there. She asked if you were dating anyone.” His mom said.

Patrick glanced out at the table across the restaurant. He saw David watching him. Patrick smiled and lifted a hand to wave at David. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I wasn’t certain. Because I’m not. I know when you were here last, you talked about someone that you had feelings for. But, I don’t know. You haven’t told me. And, I don’t need to know. I’m simply telling you what I told her.” Patrick’s mom was clearly trying hard to not pry.

“Mom. I’m so sorry you’re in the middle of this. She’s been texting me and I didn’t want to talk with her. When I was home last, I thought she and I had cleared up that we were not going to continue to be in touch.” Patrick said.

“Well, Honey. Apparently, she is not quite in agreement with that. She said she’d texted you several times and you didn’t text back. She called me to make sure your number had not changed. I couldn’t lie to her Patrick.”

“I know, Mom. I don’t want you to lie to her. I will get in touch with her so she won’t put you in that position again. Ok?” Patrick said.

“Ok, Patrick.”

“I love you, Mom. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Patrick. I am sorry if I made things worse. Did I interrupt anything special tonight?” His mom asked. She was trying to not pry, she really was.

“I’m on a date, Mom. I should get back to the table. Looks like the food is being delivered.”

“Oh, my! Is it the same person you thought you might have feelings for?” His mother’s voice bubbled with excitement.

“Yeah, Mom. It is. I have to go though. Ok?”

“Oh, Honey. Have a good night. I love you.” His mom was clearly smiling into the phone.

Patrick couldn’t help but smile, also. “I will, Mom. I love you, too. Bye.”

David watched Patrick’s face as he talked on the phone. That was not the face of someone having a casual conversation. Something was happening in Patrick’s world, and it wasn’t good.

Patrick hung up the phone and went back to the table. “David, I’m so sorry.” He offered as he sat down.

“That took some time. Is everything alright?” David sat with his hands in his lap, waiting for Patrick to return to the table before he could dig into his pre-dinner salad. He was steeling himself for Patrick to tell him that something had happened and they needed to leave.

Patrick smiled and took sip of his whiskey. “It was my Mom. She needed to tell me about a call she had today from… um… a former…a… um…an old friend…of mine.”

David did not want to know what that was about. He really didn’t. He could tell by watching Patrick’s face when he was on the phone that the information was not welcome news. And now, Patrick was back at the table with this forced smile. “Well, I hope your mom is doing well. She’s a nice lady.”

“She is fine. And, yes, she is a nice lady.” Patrick smiled again, catching the subtle change in topic that David had made.

They dug into their salads and David declared the salad dressing to be one of the best he’d tasted in some time.

Awkward small talk led to less awkward small talk. By the time the steaks arrived, they had completely moved on from the discomfort of the call.

The steaks were cooked perfectly, David declared the sides to be flawless. They had drink refills.

“So, I want you to know that I thought about it, and I think we should move forward with asking Alexis to be our substitute.” David said out of the blue.

“OK.” Patrick tried to not act surprised. He wasn’t sure he hid it well.

David waved his hand as if to dismiss his previous concerns. “It just makes sense. I don’t think we’re ready to hire a part time employee. Alexis can do it, if we have instructions written out.”

“Do you want to talk to her about it? Or do you think I should?”

“Honestly?” David said. “I think if you asked her, she’d be more open to it. You two have that little bond over her business classes.”

They discussed how and when they’d talk with Alexis as they finished their meal.

The waiter asked if they would be enjoying dessert. Patrick smiled. “Yes, I believe he’ll want dessert.”

David twisted his mouth into that left-sided grin reserved to show Patrick that he likes how much Patrick knows him.

There was a carrot cake with a warm caramel drizzle that they poured over the cake at the table. David ordered it with two forks, knowing by now that Patrick would only eat one bite and leave the rest of the cake for him to eat. David was much more comfortable sharing dessert after he learned that Patrick didn’t ever want more than the one bite.

After Patrick paid for dinner, he stood by the booth and waited for David to stand. He put his hand at the small of David’s back and they went to get in the car. Patrick opened the car door for David. Before he got in, he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him.

“You taste like whiskey.” David said.

“You taste like cream cheese frosting and caramel sauce.” Patrick said.

“I think we just summed up each other’s personalities.” David said as he ducked into the car.

Patrick just smiled as he shut David’s door and went around to his side to get in.

++++++ 

David bought the movie tickets and Patrick bought them drinks at the bar; more wine for David and more whiskey for himself.

“I feel like I should know this movie.” Patrick said once they were settled in their seats.

“Me too. I looked it up. I hope we don’t regret watching it.” David said.

“It’s like 15 years old. I was a teenager when it came out. I didn’t see it though.”

“Well, I wasn’t quite as young as that…” David said sarcastically.

They were settled into see “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind,” a movie that started first in the art houses in the early 2000s, before it made its way to the larger theaters mainly because its stars, Jim Carrey and Kate Winslet, were box office gold back then.

They weren’t very far into the movie before David had reached over to Patrick and grasped his hand. They held tight to each other for most of the movie.

It was not an easy movie to watch. It was dark. It was sad. It was uncomfortable for the two men as they processed the theme of the movie – the possibility of erasing the memory of a broken relationship, so as to no longer have to deal with the grief of lost love. 

When the movie was over and the lights in the theater came up, the two sat still in their seats. Holding hands. Until they were alone in the theater.

“Well. I suppose we just watched _that_.” David finally broke their silence.

“Yup.” Patrick said. He stood.

David stood.

“Ready?” David asked.

“Yup.” Patrick said. He stepped out of the aisle and let David move ahead of him. He put his hand at the small of David’s back.

David suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around Patrick and kissed him. Sweetly. Passionately.

“What was that for?” Patrick asked.

“No reason. I simply felt like I needed to do that.” David said. He grinned at Patrick, turned, and headed toward the car.

++++++

Driving back to town, they held hands in silence. They didn’t play any music. They simply sat quietly, lost in thought, as the dark surrounded the car.

“I know we weren’t planning on me spending the night with you tonight,” David began. “But I think….”

“You’re not going to get any sleep if you aren’t with me tonight, are you?”

“Not after that movie.” David confirmed.

“I’ll swing by the motel so you can pack an overnight bag.”

“Thank you, Sweetie.” David pulled Patrick’s hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. “If you’re OK with it.”

“I wouldn’t sleep well without you tonight either, David.” Patrick admitted quietly.

The movie was fucking with both of their brains.

++++++ 

At Patrick’s, David got into the shower first. Patrick entered the bathroom while David was still in the shower.

“Don’t turn it off, when you’re done. I’ll just step in.”

“You can come in with me.” David said.

“No, I can’t. It’s a small shower and we’re not going to do that with Ray across the hall.”

“Agreed.” David stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. They exchanged a kiss as Patrick stepped in.

While Patrick showered, David moisturized his face, used body milk on his body, and got dressed in his bed clothes.

“I’m headed to your room.” David said.

Patrick poked his head out of the shower. “Scrub my back first?”

David smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Just your back?”

“I can reach everything but the upper middle. Please scrub it. It will feel good.” He handed David the sudsy shower puff and David scrubbed Patrick’s back.

After he handed the puff back to Patrick, he let his soapy hand drift across Patrick’s body and land on his ass. Patrick stilled as David’s soapy hands roamed around him from his ass to reach for his cock. He stroked him, toyed with him. Then he ran his hand back to Patrick’s ass. His soapy fingers separated Patrick and eased down to Patrick’s hole. Patrick leaned forward and arched his back, providing better access to David. David drew his hand away and slapped Patrick’s ass.

“Rinse off and meet me back in your bed, please, Mr. Brewer. I’m hungry.” David said. He dried off his hands and left the bathroom before he gave in to his desire to take his clothes off and crawl into the shower with Patrick.

By the time Patrick returned to his room with a towel slung low over his hips, David had turned off the overhead light and turned on the bedside lamp. He had taken off his rings. He was naked under the sheets. He lay on his side facing the door.

“Hi.” Patrick said as he shut his bedroom door.

David pulled back the sheets for Patrick. “Hello, Mr. Brewer. Looks like you are ready for some attention.” _He’s so fucking sexy in that towel._

“Yeah. You kind of primed the pump…”

Patrick turned the lamp off. He loosened his towel and let it fall to the floor by his bed. He leaned a knee on the bed and reached down and wrapped his hand around David’s dick. He bent over and pulled David’s already-firm cock toward his mouth. He felt David tug on his leg, pulling it up toward him.

“David?” Patrick asked, confused about what David was doing.

“Let me touch you while you touch me…please,” David pleaded. He scooched over and down on the bed to make room for Patrick in the position he was requesting.

David stayed on his side, facing Patrick’s cock. Patrick rested on his side facing David’s.

Patrick wrapped his hand at the base of David’s dick and then stroked him. Up. Down.

David wrapped his hand at the base of Patrick’s dick and then stroked him. Up. Down.

He pulled David’s dick into his mouth again and as he did so, he felt David do the same for him.

His breath caught in his chest and he let out a low, slow moan. “Mmmmmmm.” He pulled off of David’s dick. “Oh, god. David.”

“I know. Right?!” David said. “Go at whatever pace you want, Sweetie. I’ll follow you.”

“Oh, fuck. David.” Patrick moaned as he felt his dick throb.

“I need your mouth on me, Sweetie. I’m waiting. You lead.” David said, encouraging him to start.

Patrick licked David from the base of his dick to the tip.

David licked Patrick from the base of his dick to the tip.

Patrick gave David’s dick small, open-mouthed kisses up and down its shaft.

David gave Patrick’s dick small, open-mouthed kisses up and down its shaft.

Patrick used his tongue to round the tip of David’s dick and then dipped his tongue into David’s slit.

David used his tongue to round the tip of Patrick’s dick and then dipped his tongue into Patrick’s slit.

“Oh my god, David.” Patrick breathed out.

He then opened his mouth and pulled in as much of David as he could, and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick so that the entirety was covered.

David pulled all of Patrick into his mouth. Patrick felt that glorious feeling of the head of his dick hitting the back of David’s throat.

Each man wrapped their free arm around the other and grasped each other’s ass as they pulled the other’s cock into their mouth. They sucked. They bobbed. David doing what Patrick did, eventually anticipating the movement.

Patrick had never experienced anything like it. He had been in the position before, but given that he didn’t actually like doing that with a woman, it was a remarkably difficult experience. This, however, was not.

He pulled off David with a POP. “Oh, my god, David. I could do this all night. It feels so fucking good, David.”

David pulled off of Patrick. “What did you say? Did you say you want to fuck?”

“No. Babe. I said I could do this all night.” Patrick chuckled.

“Well then stop talking and do it.” David said with a grin.

Patrick began to bathe David’s dick with his tongue. Licking. Sucking. Stroking. And with every movement his mouth made, Patrick felt David do something similar to him. It was the most erotic game of follow-the-leader. He was so hard. He was so turned on. He wanted to finish, but knew he wouldn’t if he continued to play with and tease David’s angry, throbbing dick. Because that is what he’d get in return.  
  
So, Patrick settled in and gave David what he wanted David to give to him. He pulled David in as deep as he could. He tightened his mouth around him. He dug his fingers into the flesh of David’s Ass. He flattened his tongue around David’s dick and began to suck. He sucked. He pulled partially off, and then he pushed back on David. Then sucked and pulled. It was the exquisite thing that David did to Patrick that always made him come in the back of David’s mouth. Patrick wasn’t sure that it was exactly what David liked, but he knew David was copying what Patrick did, and it was certainly what Patrick wanted in the moment.

Before long, Patrick was there. He reached a hand down to grasp at David’s arm and then his whole body was vibrating. He thrust one more time into David’s mouth and came as the head of his dick pushed against the back of David’s throat.

Patrick moaned a long, low moan that caused his mouth to vibrate on David’s dick. The vibration was what sent David over the edge and soon, he too was thrusting into Patrick’s mouth and coming. Patrick pressed on David’s ass and pushed him into Patrick’s mouth as he swallowed what David gave him.

They pulled off one another’s sensitive cocks. And both held on with their arms wrapped around each other. Neither wanted to let go. David handed Patrick a pillow, and Patrick gladly accepted it. He slid it under his head. They lay there, holding on to opposite ends of one another, in the dark privacy of Patrick’s bedroom. They both drifted to sleep.

Eventually, David woke up. He got out of bed and pulled on his underwear. He left the room to go to the bathroom. As he stood in front of the toilet and pulled his dick out so he could urinate, Patrick walked in.

“Patrick!” David whispered loudly. “Knock!”

“Stop. I just had that thing in my mouth. I know what it looks like. Move over. I have to pee, too.” Patrick stood by David and pulled out his dick to pee.

“Patrick! What are you doing!?” David asked incredulously.

“Going pee.”

“Not at the same time!” David protested.

“There’s nothing wrong with this. So long as we don’t cross our streams. If we do, we might swap personalities.” Patrick said with a grin.

David, finished with the task, tucked himself into his underwear and turned to wash his hands. “The movie to which you are referring was absolutely ridiculous.”

Patrick finished and tucked himself in and flushed the toilet. “Nah. It was funny.” He said as he turned to leave the bathroom.

“Hands, Patrick. Seriously? You were going to leave this room without washing your hands?” David shook his head and left the room.

“What? It’s the middle of the night.” Patrick dutifully washed his hands and followed David back to bed, where they fell into their regular position of David being the little spoon.

Snuggled in, David was on the verge of drifting to sleep.

“David.”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you erase them all, if you could. The memories of them all?” Patrick wanted to know. He knew he was on the verge of breaking their number one rule – no bringing up past relationships.

“That’s different.”

“How so?” Patrick asked.

“In the movie, they wanted to erase their memories because they loved each other so much that it hurt that they weren’t together. They were in agony because they were apart. You can’t compare that to my past. There is nobody back there that I felt that way about.”

“Oh. Yeah. Ok.” Patrick said.

“How about you, Patrick. Would you? Erase your past?”

“All those feelings I had in my past led me to you. So… no I wouldn’t erase them.” Patrick admitted.

Silence.

“What about this?” David waved his hands back and forth between them. “Us?” David asked.

“We aren’t broken up, David.” Patrick squeezed his arm around David tighter.

“Not now, we aren’t. But what will we do when it ends, Patrick? Every day we are together is another day that is going to add to the pain of a breakup.” David vulnerably admitted. He turned to lay on his side facing Patrick.

Patrick hated that David always used the word WHEN, when he talked about the possible end of their relationship. He used WHEN as though it was a given.

“David. We aren’t breaking up.” Patrick put a hand gently on David’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. “David. This isn’t ending.”

“You can’t promise that, Patrick.”

“I guess I can’t. But I know, David. We’re going to be together for a long time.”

David could not let it go. “M’Kay. But, then at the end of that long time, the pain of no longer being with you will be even greater.”

“Are you saying you’d erase me from your memory?” Patrick asked.

“Probably.” David said quietly.

“David.” Patrick felt a pain deep in his soul.

“Are you saying you _wouldn’t_ erase me? You’d live with the pain?” David asked.

“Absolutely. David… I…I couldn’t erase you. The good memories are too good to erase.” Patrick said.

“Patrick.” David could not understand why Patrick would choose that path.

Silence.

“Patrick. The pain would just be too big to bear.”

“But, David...”

“Patrick. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Patrick rolled onto his back and David snuggled up under Patrick’s arm, he put his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He draped his arm over Patrick’s chest.

Patrick pulled the covers up around them, and tightened his arm around David.

It probably would have been a perfect time. Patrick could have reassured David that he was going nowhere, because he loved him. But he didn’t tell him. Because he didn’t want David to think he was only telling him to calm him down. Or prove a point.

David lay in the arms of Patrick, knowing there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Nowhere else he felt so safe. And knowing there was nowhere else that would make him more vulnerable to heartache. Nobody had ever meant to him what Patrick did. David lived every day worried that it would be their last together. That he would do something that would bring an end to it.

“I’m sorry I chose that movie. It fucked with my brain.” David said.

“To be fair, your brain is pretty fucked anyway.” Patrick teased.

“Fuck you.” David let out a small laugh and swatted Patrick on the hip.

“OK.” Patrick turned onto his side and kissed David. “Fuck me, David.” Patrick said as he reached down and cupped David through his underwear. David’s body began to respond immediately.

“Why, Mr. Brewer.” David teased. “Are we going to go twice in one night? With a work day tomorrow? You, sir, are living on the edge.”

“Maybe I’m just taking one for the team to try to get you out of your head space.” Patrick offered.

“No matter what the reason, toss me that bottle of lube over there so I can get busy.” David commanded.

Patrick reached up and grabbed the lube and tossed it to David, who fumbled the bottle a little before having a firm hold on it. “I can’t believe I caught that.” He said as he helped Patrick tug his underwear down.

 

 


	18. Peter and Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick make a plan for getting Alexis to help at the store. David holds his own successful night-time activity to help the store's bottom line. David gets cock-blocked by his dad. The gang goes out for a night on the town. David tries to give Patrick a fantasy, but Peter and Daniel get in the way. They end up making it work for them back at Ray's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.06 and 4.07. 
> 
> Another chapter that helps build the story. It's a bit on the long side.
> 
> I brought the glasses into the story. I had to. They're (*he's*) in my brain and I can't get them (*him*) out. *Toothy grin emoji*
> 
> ++++++++++

 

 

Since he arrived that morning, David had been pestering Patrick to finally talk with Alexis about being their emergency substitute at the store. It took him a while to get on board with the idea, but once he was in agreement, he wanted Patrick to get her to agree to it.

“I feel like since you brought it up, we need to do it. Just in case something bad happens.” David said.

“OK, David. But I don’t think anything bad will happen.” Patrick tried to calm him.

“Just….” David put his fingers to his temples and exhaled. “Just talk with her, please.”

“OK.” Patrick picked up his phone.

 

_You (10:05 am):_

‘Good morning, Alexis.’

_Alexis Rose (10:05 am):_

‘Hi!’ *Waving woman emoji* *Pink heart emoji* *Face throwing kisses emoji*

 

_You (10:05 am):_

‘I’m wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight.’

_Alexis Rose (10:05 am):_

‘Patrick. You’re dating my brother! I’m not going to go out with you!!!’

*Winking face emoji* *Face throwing kisses emoji*

‘Just kidding. Sure! What’s up?’

_You (10:06 am):_

‘Well, he’s doing that spa facial night at the store and I’d rather not watch.’

‘But I need to be there after to help him clean up. Thought you and I could have dinner at the café.’

_Alexis Rose (10:06 am):_

‘I like this plan for us. It sounds fun.’

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Wine glass emoji* *Green salad emoji*

 

_You (10:06 am):_

‘Do you want me to come pick you up? Or do you want to meet me here and we’ll walk over together?’

_Alexis Rose (10:07 am):_

‘Let’s meet at the store. I want to make David jealous of me getting you all to myself. What time?’

*Man and woman holding hands emoji*

_You (10:07 am):_

‘6:30?’

_Alexis Rose (10:07 am):_

‘I’ll see you then, Hottie. I’m going to dress up like it’s a date.’

*Kiss mark emoji* *Red heart emoji*

 

  
“Ok. See?” Patrick held his phone out for David to read the text. “Done. We’ll go eat tonight and talk about it while you do the spa thing here at the store. I’m… kind of happy… to not be here for that.”

“Yeah. I’m good with that. I can do it alone as long as you’re here after to help me clean up. You seriously have her in your phone as Alexis Rose?”

“David. That’s her name.”

“She has you in her phone as ‘Button Face’.”

“So?”

“I mean…you could at least just have her as Alexis. It’s so formal.” David teased.

“I’m good having her in my contacts with her full name. And, don’t think about changing it.” Patrick said. He headed back to the storage area to make room for the shipment that would come in later in the afternoon.

David followed him back. “I’m trusting you to handle it.”

“Seriously? You’re acting like it’s a big deal. I’m just going to ask her to help out. It will be fine.”

“You don’t know my sister if you think it will be that easy.” David shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Patrick put down the box he was moving and went over to stand in front of David. He wrapped his hands around David’s waist. Patrick reached up and kissed him. “Listen. Your sister and I have always had a good relationship. She may agree to it for me. You just need to hold your comments and not get snarky with her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t get snarky.” David said as he swatted Patrick’s hands away from his waist. “Take your paws off me. I have to start getting things ready for tonight.”

David went into the office to send reminder texts to the participants of the evening’s event.

++++++

At 6:35, Alexis crossed the street toward the store.

“See? I told you she’d be late. We’re never going to be able to count on her to be on time.” David said. 

“David. Hush.” Patrick said. He opened the door as Alexis approached. “Hi, Alexis. You look great.”

Alexis breezed into the store, stopping to kiss Patrick on the cheek. “I’m here for our date, Patrick.”

Alexis saw David at the far end of the store. She walked over to take in what he was doing. “David. Did Patrick tell you he’s taking me out to dinner tonight?”

“He mentioned it. Yes.” David said. “I hope you two have a lovely time.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“It means I’m glad Patrick is getting out before I start my night with the customers, and I hope you and he have a nice dinner together.” David said, shaking his head at his sister.

“Hey, David.” Patrick interrupted them. “It looks like you’re all set up here. Do you need anything form me before we leave?”

“No, Patrick. I’m good. Thank you.” David and Patrick shared a brief kiss.

“Alexis. Are you ready?” Patrick asked. He placed a hand on her low back, steering her away from David.

Patrick walked two steps behind her out the front door.

When they were on the front walk, Alexis turned and looped an arm through the elbow that Patrick offered to her. He escorted her across the street to the café.

++++++

David welcomed his guests for the spa night. Jocelyn and her sister, Ronnie and her partner, Gwen and someone named Karen who nobody knew, and two other Jazzagals. David had placed an eight-person maximum on the night, due to supplies.  
  
He had cleared the merchandise off of the table toward the back end of the store and set up eight work stations. He used small, 3-inch appetizer plates and poured product on them. Each participant received a serving of mask, a serving of cleanser, and a serving of moisturizer. He had each person complete a skin-type survey so he knew what type of product to provide to each. Each place setting had a washcloth and a face towel. They’d have to take turns at the bathroom sink.

As each person arrived, he offered them a glass of wine. For Jocelyn, he had sparkling cider. He had meditation music playing, chairs for each person, and a few snacks for when they finished with their facials.

++++++ 

Patrick held the door of the café for Alexis. When they chose a booth and settled in, Alexis began to tug at her hair.

“So, this is fun. It was nice of you to ask me out.”

“Thanks for coming on short notice. I know you’re a busy person these days. I’m just glad I don’t have to be at the store for the spa facial night.” Patrick said.

They ordered their drinks from Twyla. Patrick perused the menu like he’d never seen it before. He was nervous and wanted to handle this conversation well.

After they ordered, Patrick broached the subject.

“Alexis, there’s something I want to talk with you about.”

“Umm… O’Kay.” She said. She took a sip of her wine and let her aqua eyes settle on Patrick.

“I need some help and I think you’re the only one who can help me.”

“Oh M’god, Patrick.” Alexis put her hand to her chest. “If you need me to help you, I will help you. What is it? What’s wrong? I do have contacts that could get you out of town quickly. We can find a place for you to hide.”

Patrick looked surprised. “No. No, Alexis. There’s nothing…like that. Umm… Nothing wrong.”

“Oh.” She let out a big breath. She leaned in. “What is it, then?”

“You know, since we opened, David and I have been the only ones who have worked at the store. It’s really important to us that things are run well, there.”

“Yeah. O’Kay.”

“Lately, I’ve been thinking that David and I have been really lucky. That when something has come up and one of us have to be gone, the other is there to take care of things.”

“Yes. I suppose that’s good.”

“Well, I’ve been worried about what would happen if both David and I have to be gone.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Alexis asked.

“No. No, no. No plans to do that.” Patrick said.

“O’Kay…I don’t… Patrick what are you asking me?”

“Well, Alexis. Last week, I was voicing my worry about this to David. I told him that we needed to find someone who we trusted to work at the store on those rare occasions that we are not able to be there. That way we won’t have shut the store and lose revenue.”

“Keeping the store open is important for customer loyalty, Patrick. You taught me that.”

“That’s right, Alexis. So, when David and I were talking about who we would trust to work at the store, I thought about you.”

“Me.”

“Yes.”

“And what did David say?”

“Well….” Patrick hesitated to share more.

“David doesn’t want me to do it. Does he?”

“To be honest, David doesn’t want anyone other than us to work the store. But…that’s just not logical.”

“I see.”

“David has agreed to let me talk with you about this, which means that he’s on board.”

“I suppose I would need to know more….”

“Of course. So, if you would agree to it, you and I would spend quite a bit of time together.”

“We would?”

“Sure. I’d need to train you, let you practice, show you important steps of the business that we wouldn’t show just anyone. That’s why we wanted you. We wouldn’t trust just anyone knowing our business.”

“Well, that makes sense.”

“We’d pay you for your training time. Then we’d do a dry run where you would work at the store for a while without us being there. I’d want to have you practice actually taking care of the store, balancing the register. That sort of thing.”

“Seems like a lot of work.”

“It is, Alexis. And something I wouldn’t trust to just anyone.  It is a big responsibility. Both David and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.

“Would this count toward the volunteer thing I have to do for school?”

“Well, no, Alexis. Because you’d be getting paid. It is a job.” Patrick clarified.

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Alexis flipped her hair back.

Twyla delivered their meals. Alexis had a chef’s salad. Patrick a burger and fries.

“So… do you want to think about it?” Patrick asked.

“No.”

“Oh.” Patrick nodded his head and focused on his drink. “OK. That’s OK.”

“No. I mean… No, I don’t need to think about it. I’ll do it. For you, Patrick.”

“Oh! Ok.” He grinned.

“I mean… for you and David, of course. But, since you asked…” She clarified.

“Great. That’s great, Alexis. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They began to eat. Patrick asked Alexis to tell him about her project that renamed the motel. “I really like the name, Alexis. Rosebud. It’s perfect. Nice job.”

“Thank you, Button.” She said as she kicked his leg under the table and gave him a double-eyed wink.

“Rosebud. Citizen Kane.” Patrick said.

“Huh?” Alexis said.

Patrick grinned, and shook his head. “Never mind. Tell me more about your class and the assignments you’re doing for it.” He picked up his burger and ate as Alexis told him about her business class.

++++++ 

Patrick held out his arm for Alexis to hold as they walked back to the store. She said she would walk home, but he told her that he’d like to drive her. As they looked in the store, the spa night was still going on. Patrick opened the car door for her. She got in.

As they drove to the motel she said, “Patrick. Its been a long time since we all went out. Remember how we went out before you and David were together?”

“Yes. I do. You’re right. Its been a few months.”

“Can we do that again? Get Twy or Stevie and all of us go out this weekend?” Alexis was lonely and wanted to do something fun.

“Sure we can. You invite who you want to come. I’ll make sure David is on board.”

“M’Kay. What night?”

“Probably Friday. I have ballgames on Saturday.” Patrick told her.

“Super. Love this plan, Patrick!” She said, as they pulled into the spot in front of her and David’s room.

Patrick parked the car and got out to open her door. He held a hand out to offer assistance in getting out. She took it. Much like her mother…and her brother…chivalry made her happy. Patrick knew this. He liked being a gentleman. And he liked that it made David and his family happy.

“So, when do you want me to start learning about the store.” She asked him.

“How about you come in Friday morning, we’ll spend some time together before David comes in. Then we can have you come in some next week.” Patrick offered. It was in all of their best interests if David was not around for the training.

“I’ll text you details.” He told her. He thought she might do better if he put information in writing and sent her a calendar request on the phone so she would have alerts.

She kissed his cheek. “Perfect.”

“Thank you, Alexis. Seriously. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Patrick.” She poked his nose with her finger and then went into her room and shut the door. Patrick returned to is car and headed back to the store.

++++++

“Patrick!” The ladies in the store called out with happy voices when he entered. David rolled his eyes. _All the ladies love Patrick._

If he were being honest, David would need to admit that he also perked up when Patrick entered the store. He missed Patrick when he was not there. He hoped he never had to experience life without seeing Patrick every day.

“Hello, ladies! Looks like you’ve had a relaxing evening! How is it going?” Patrick crossed to the rear end of the store. The facials were long over, the snacks completely gone. They were all sitting, talking, and drinking wine. David stood, leaning against the back wall of shelves.

Patrick chatted with them and they filled him in on their purchases. David watched Patrick as he moved to stand near each woman to talk with her. Then, after he had spent time talking with each one, he put his hand on Jocelyn’s shoulder for more conversation. Then, he moved slowly toward the door. A step here. A lean there. Jocelyn stood to move closer to him for their conversation. Then her sister joined her. They laughed, they shared stories. Eventually the group had moved toward the front door.

As they moved away from where they had been seated, David took one of the chairs and sat down. He watched Patrick with a smile.

Patrick opened the door. “Ladies it was so lovely to talk with you tonight. Thank you so much for coming. I know how much David looked forward to his time with you. I’m sure he had a great time doing the spa night. You think you’d want to do it again sometime?”  
  
Several commented in agreement. They patted his shoulder or squeezed his arm as they walked by him. They turned back to thank David. David waved at them from his chair at the back of the store and thanked them for coming.

Ronnie stopped at the door and looked at Patrick and with a slow drawl she said, “Yeah. It was alright.” She nodded and left with her purchases.

Patrick locked the door and turned the sign to indicate closed.

David sat, slumped in his chair at the back of the store. He poured himself what amounted to ½ a glass of wine from the last opened bottle and drank it in one swallow.

“I’ve been standing all night.” David said with a weary voice.

Patrick went to sit beside him. He patted his lap, indicating to David to put his feet up on his lap. David did not hesitate to do as he was told. He was rewarded when Patrick slowly and firmly rubbed his knees, front and back, with a strong pressure that felt wonderfully relaxing. Patrick rubbed further down and kneaded David’s calf muscles and then moved to rub his shins.

David sat with his eyes shut.

“Feet?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, please.” David said.

Patrick untied David’s shoes and slid them off. He tightly squeezed David’s feet and continued to massage his legs. While he rubbed, they talked quietly.

“What did she say?” David asked.

“She’s all in.” Patrick answered. “She is going to come in Friday morning to spend time with me doing a little training. So, I think you should not come in until lunch on Friday.”

“Mmmm. Sleeping in and her being gone from the room. That’s a plan I can support.”

“How did it go here?” Patrick asked.

“Sold over five hundred dollars. Worth working late.”

“That’s great, David. Excellent idea. Thank you for working it.” Patrick praised him.

“I thought they’d never leave. How did you do that? They just all followed you to the door.”

“A little trick my dad taught me.”

“That Clint Brewer is a smart man. Someday I’ll meet him in person.” David teased.

“Yup.” Patrick said.

He rubbed David’s legs and feet in silence. David stayed slumped in the chair with his eyes closed.

David loved being touched by Patrick. His hands were strong and didn’t hesitate. The meditation music continued to play and he relaxed while Patrick massaged him.

Eventually, Patrick lowered David’s feet and stood. He held out a hand to David to indicate it was time to get up. David took his hand and stood. Patrick put his arms around him and gave him a kiss. “Do you want to cash out the register? Or clean up this mess?” He asked, already knowing what David’s answer would be.

“I want to balance the register, please.”

“You got it.” Patrick swatted David’s ass and began to collect the appetizer plates that had held the product samples.

++++++

It was late when they locked up. Patrick drove David home. “Babe. I promised Alexis we’d all go out on Friday. Dinner. Bar. You ok with that?”

“That sounds fun. We haven’t done that since…”

“Since before we were together. Remember how we use to dance? It was the only way I could touch you.” Patrick admitted.

“Mmmm. Sweetie. Don’t get me started thinking about that. I may be exhausted, but those memories will...” David leaned back in his seat, took a deep breath, and turned to look at Patrick.

“It seems like a lifetime ago.” Patrick said. Patrick let his mind wonder back to those couple of times when they went to the bar and David asked him to dance. Just touching David, before he knew if David liked him or not, was electric for Patrick. He had just figured out that he was gay. Those dances allowed him to be close to David in a way he had only dreamed about.

Patrick put the car in park in the far end of the motel lot. He ran his hand along David’s thigh.

“You put your hand around my waist and to my back. You tucked your head right here in my neck. Your mouth so close to me. I had such a strong urge to kiss you when we danced. I was afraid to.” David admitted. He moved Patrick’s hand to his crotch and pressed Patrick’s hand into him.

Patrick pressed in firmly and rubbed him. “When we danced so close together, I felt this up against my hip… David,… it was so exciting. I touched myself for weeks with that memory.”

David’s cock was hard and straining against Patrick’s hand. 

“Me, too. I remember just wanting to unbutton your shirts. I wanted to see what you had under there.” David reached over and fiddled with the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. Then slid his fingers over Patrick’s chest and found his nipple beneath his thin cotton shirt, hard and begging to be touched.

Patrick’s dick pushed against the tight jeans that held him in. He didn’t want David to stop touching his nipple, but he wanted his hand to put pressure on his dick. He took hold of David’s hand and pulled it lower down his body. David moved where Patrick was asking. He wrapped his big, warm hand around Patrick’s crotch and began to rub him.

“I wanted to see your dick. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Patrick said. Still rubbing David. “I was scared to see it, because I wasn’t sure what to do with it. (Patrick chuckled) But I used to watch you… working in the store…and wonder what it looked like. Think about…all the things I’d do with it.” Patrick’s breathing was shallow. His heart raced in his chest.

“I want you in my mouth…now.” David whispered. “Please, Patrick.”

“David, we’re here. Your room is just down there.”

“No one will see us.”

“David.”

“Please, Patrick.”

“Ok… but be care…”

Just then there was a knock on the back of Patrick’s car. It was Mr. Rose. He had come up behind the car and knocked on the trunk.

“Oh! M’God!” David squealed. Both men jerked their hands away from the other.

“Hey fellas! How did it go this evening?” Mr. Rose said, smiling through the driver’s side window.

Patrick rolled down his window. “Hi, Mr. Rose. I think the night was … good. Wouldn’t you say so, David?”

David growled and opened the car door. “Yes. Fine.”

“Pretty smart of you fellas. Up top!” Mr. Rose held up a hand to Patrick.

Patrick grinned and gave David’s dad the high-five he was asking for. He was glad he was sitting in a dark car.

“Oh, m’god.” David mumbled and rolled his eyes. He turned to Patrick, said “Good Night,” and got out of the car. He pulled his sweater down over his hips and crotch, then trudged to his room.

“I didn’t break up anything, did I?” Mr. Rose asked, innocently.

“Noooo. He’s just fussy because he’s tired. He had a long and busy day. I’m going to head out now. See you later, Mr. Rose.” Patrick said.

Johnny stood back from the car. “You get home carefully, Pat!”

++++++ 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘Sweetie. You home yet?’

_Patrick (11:45 pm):_

‘Yes. Sorry. Shower.’

 

_You (11:45 pm):_

‘I showered too. Sorry about my dad.’

_Patrick (11:45 pm):_

‘Don’t be. We shouldn’t do that in the driveway of your home. It’s disrespectful.’

_You (11:45 pm):_

‘It’s not. But I’m not going to argue that with you. I’m so tired.’

_Patrick (11:46 pm):_

‘Good night, Babe. Thank you for doing so much today. Sleep well.’

 

_You (11:46 pm):_

‘Good night, Sweetie.’

_You (11:50 pm):_

‘Hey, Patrick?’

_Patrick (11:50 pm):_

‘David?’

 

_You (11:50 pm):_

‘I took an old fantasy out for a spin. You balanced the books with an unbuttoned shirt when I took my shower.’

_Patrick (11:50 pm):_

‘I did, too. You danced for me, David.’

_You (11:51 pm):_

‘I am not even...’

‘You know how to kill a mood.’

*Middle finger emoji*

‘That is never happening.’

 

_Patrick (11:51 pm):_

‘We’ll see.’

*Man dancing emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

 

_You (11:51 pm):_

‘Sometimes I think I will never understand you.’

‘Go to sleep Patrick.’

_Patrick (11:51 pm):_

‘Good night, Babe.’

++++++ 

Patrick parked his car in front of the motel at 7 o’clock on Friday night, as planned. He did what Patrick does when picking up the group to head to Elmdale. He got out of his car and leaned against the hood. Patiently waiting. Knowing they will not be on time.

It had been a good day. Alexis had met him at the store at opening. He taught her how to open the register and what morning chores looked like. He had prepared a list of instructions that she could follow. Since today was the first training, he had her read the instructions out loud while he did each step for her to see. Next week, he’d have her do it.

She didn’t seem to fuss when he had her dust-mop the floor or move the vegetable boxes out to the front stoop. There were several customers in, and she did a great job in talking them through the products. Patrick admitted that all those free products she had taken over the past few months may have paid off at least in her being able to help customers. He taught her how to check people out, and she did a couple of them on her own.

When David arrived after Alexis left for the day, Patrick filled him in. David remained skeptical, but was glad that the process had started. He expressed relief that Patrick was dealing with the training Alexis needed.

Patrick looked at his phone. 7:10 pm. He walked to their room and knocked. David answered the door.

“Sorry. Sorry. Battle for the bathroom mirror.” David came out of his room. Trailing behind him were Twyla and Alexis.

“No Stevie?” Patrick asked.

“Picking her up at her place.” David had an overnight bag with him and stood at the back of the car, waiting for Patrick to open the trunk.

Patrick joined him. “So… you planning on staying somewhere, David?” He asked, teasing.

“Stop. You know you’re going to want me at your place after we dance at the bar.” David said with a grin. “Especially after the reminiscing we did the other night.”

Then, David leaned in close to Patrick and put his mouth to his ear. “I’m so hungry, Patrick.”

Overnight bag in the trunk, they headed out to pick up Stevie.

Patrick’s dick was already responding with anticipation to the night he was preparing to have.

++++++ 

They noisily ate dinner. They shared stories, laughed, and drank. Patrick, the designated driver, allowed himself one beer with dinner and then stopped.

David didn’t stop touching Patrick throughout dinner. If he couldn’t have his hand on his knee, his leg, or his arm, he moved his foot or his leg so that they were touching Patrick’s.

Once everyone was sufficiently full, Patrick herded the tipsy group to the car and took them to the bar they had all frequented before. Once there, he scoped out a table that would fit them all and ordered a round of drinks. Alexis, Twyla, and David hit the dance floor immediately. Stevie began to make her rounds, looking at every corner of the bar to figure out who was there. Patrick assumed she was looking for a random. Patrick grinned as he sat at the table and watched David dance.

They all made their way back to the table and drank what Patrick had ordered for them. Then they made their way back to the dance floor. Stevie, had remained with Patrick.

“That’s a really great new sign at the motel, Stevie.” Patrick said.

“You think?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah. I mean, it shows a pretty strong partnership between you and Mr. Rose.” Patrick said.

“Those Roses. They’ll partner with just about anyone.” Stevie said wryly and nudged him with her shoulder.

Patrick grinned. “Worked out well for both of us, I’d say.”

David bounced up to the table. “Patrick, I forgot my wallet in my bag. Can I use your car keys?”

“I’ll pay for drinks, David. Don’t worry about it.”

“I need my wallet. What if the bartender wants to card me?”

“David. The bartender isn’t going to card…” Patrick stopped what he was saying as he saw David shoot him a _shut the fuck up_ look. 

Patrick pulled out his keys and handed them to David. Before letting go he said, “Don’t move the car, David. You’re drunk. You can only get stuff out of your bag and then lock it back up.”

“O’Kay.”

“Want me to go get it for you?” Patrick offered.

“No. I’m good.” David said and headed to the door.

“I’m going to go dance with those loons.” Stevie said. She downed the rest of her beer and headed to the dance floor.

Patrick sat and watched the women dancing in their little group. Laughing, flipping their hair. He wondered why they didn’t do this more often. They enjoyed doing this early in his and David’s time together, when they were opening the store. Then he realized why they hadn’t done it since. David and Patrick had spent most of their free time alone. They loved being alone together.

Whether they were working, watching television, talking, napping, or having sex. Their time together was always enjoyable. Patrick craved being near David, in any way. When he wasn’t with him, he thought about him. When he was with him, he was relaxed and happy.

Something at the bar caught Patrick’s eye. He thought he saw David, but when he did a double take, he realized it wasn’t him. Or, wait. Was it?  
  
There was a guy. Standing at the corner of the bar.

 

_Holy Shit. David._

 

He had on the same black jeans he had on all evening. But he had taken off his black sweater. He had on a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. And he wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses. His hair was a little wild, like he had messed it up a bit. He stood there with a look of nonchalance, looking out on the dance floor. His profile to Patrick.

_God, he’s beautiful._

_Why did he change? Where did he get those glasses?_

Patrick watched as a guy walked over to David to talk with him. David exchanged pleasantries with him. Patrick felt a surge of jealousy as he watched. But he stayed in place. It looked like the guy was hitting on David, but other than talking, David made no move to indicate he was interested in the man’s advances. Eventually, the guy walked away. Patrick didn’t take his eyes off David.

David finished the drink that was in his hand and as he put his glass on the bar, he turned to look over his shoulder at Patrick. Their eyes locked across the crowded room. David’s eyes took Patrick in. He made an obvious move to show he was looking Patrick up and down. Then he turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink.

A woman moved to talk with David. She put her hand on his arm and laughed at something he said. David looked at Patrick and raised an eyebrow. He said something to the woman who moved on to someone else further down the bar. David sat his unfinished drink on the bar. He stared straight at Patrick.

Patrick finished the rest of his beer. He stared at David.

++++++

David knew as soon as Patrick said they were going to a bar with the group that he was going to make Patrick a random. Patrick had not yet had a fantasy fulfilled, and he wouldn’t shut up about David dancing to their song. So, he needed to make this one happen.

He had put his leather jacket in his overnight bag, worn his favorite grey t-shirt under his black sweater, and for good measure dug out an old pair of glasses from his dresser. When he ran the galleries, he used to keep glasses around for effect. Some people treated him like he was smarter when he wore glasses.

After he got the keys from Patrick, he went to the car and quickly took off his sweater and put on the jacket. Then he walked across the parking lot to the side of the bar. He investigated. It seemed secluded and safe enough. He figured if he took Patrick behind the crates that were stacked there, between the building and the fence, they’d be mostly hidden from view since it wasn’t an area where the bar patrons would be.

He could have just taken Patrick to the restroom, which is where he had taken randoms before, but he didn’t want to do that to Patrick. He thought it might overwhelm him.

He mussed up his hair a little, checked it with the reverse camera lense on his phone, and then headed into the bar. He first walked by Patrick without him even noticing David. He made sure to find a spot near the bar that was in Patrick’s line of sight. Eventually, Patrick saw him.  
  
David was thrilled that a couple of people hit on him. He knew it would get Patrick’s attention and make him a little jealous. He flirted with Patrick with his eyes. David was turned on. He remembered having randoms in the past, and it had been a thrill. He realized he hadn’t wanted to do this with a stranger since Patrick entered his life. He was excited to play this fantasy out with Patrick.

When he sufficiently had Patrick’s attention, he made his way toward him.

++++++

 _Holy shit. I’m gonna be a random._ Patrick realized that David was going to fulfill one of Patrick’s fantasies.

David moved away from the bar, and walked toward Patrick. As he neared him, he raised one eyebrow and tilted his head toward the front door of the bar, indicating for Patrick to follow him.

Patrick, heart beating loudly in his chest, slid off the barstool and followed about six feet behind David.

David walked out of the bar. It was dark outside, but the moon was bright.

Patrick followed David to the side of the building, behind the crates. He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know what to do.

David reached out for his hand and pulled him in. David leaned his back against the wall. One foot against the wall, knee jutted out.

Patrick looked at him. He was incredibly sexy. Leather jacket, snug t-shirt, hair looking like he had already had sex, and his evening stubble. Patrick really liked David’s evening stubble. And, those glasses. _My god._

Patrick reached a hand up to touch David’s face.

David hooked his fingers between the buttons of Patrick’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Patrick pulled back and grinned. “I’m Peter.”

David froze. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down, stifling the urge to laugh. His eyes shifted to the side. _What the fuck? He’s introducing himself?_

“Umm…” David worked to control his voice. “Daniel.”

“Nice to meet you, Daniel.” Patrick said cheerily.

David pulled Patrick in for another kiss. His mouth warm and wet. He probed Patrick’s mouth and did what he knew would start the launching sequence for Patrick, hoping to get him in the mood.

David ran his hand down Patrick’s front and cupped his crotch. _Oh yes. He’s into this._ He moved his mouth to Patrick’s neck and kissed him. He exhaled into Patrick’s ear. He turned them so Patrick’s back was to the wall.

_Oh, m’god, this is so fucking good._

Patrick’s hands were on David’s shoulders as David moved to unbuckle Patrick’s belt buckle. 

“For the record, I’m clean. You?” Patrick said.

David buried his head in Patrick’s neck and stifled another laugh. _What the fuck is he doing?_

“Yup.” Was all David could get out without laughing. _This man of mine is so completely innocent._

David persisted. He moved to kiss Patrick again. As soon as he removed his mouth, Patrick spoke again. “Those are cool glasses.”

“OH! M’GOD! Patrick! What the fuck are you doing?”

Patrick held his finger up and poked himself in the chest twice and said, “No. Peter.”

David reached down and buckled up Patrick’s belt buckle. “Sweetie. I was trying to make you a random.” David said.

“I know! I was playing along.” Patrick said, seriously. Innocently.

“Patrick. Randoms don’t introduce themselves.”

“Oh…. OHHHH… Sorry.” Patrick said. David was certain if it wasn’t so dark outside, he’d see a pink hue to Patrick’s face.

“That’s O’Kay.” David said.

“Try again. I’ll be quiet.” Patrick said. “I’m sorry.”

“Come on.” David said. “Moment’s passed.” 

He grabbed Patrick’s hand and basically pulled him along behind him to the car where David popped the trunk, took off the leather jacket and pulled on the sweater he had on earlier in the evening. He tucked the jacket back into the overnight bag, laid the glasses on the jacket, and ran his fingers through his hair, to smooth it down, before shutting and locking the car trunk.

Patrick stood quietly. He felt foolish. His ears reddened. He’d messed it up. He dug his hands into his pockets. He looked at his feet.

David took in how Patrick looked and wondered if this was what he looked like when he was a little boy and found himself in trouble. Or, when he was disappointed because something didn’t go his way.

“Let’s go inside, Sweetie. Let’s dance. As David and Patrick. We’re good as ourselves... Nobody in there knows what we’ve been up to.” David said. He pulled at Patrick’s arm until he moved to join David in the walk back to the bar.

When they returned, Alexis and Twyla were at their table. They had ordered a fresh round of drinks. Patrick sat and sipped on a fresh soda. David stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. He kissed Patrick on the cheek.

The others went to the dancefloor for a vintage Cher song. Bouncing and singing along the way.

“Go dance. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Patrick told David.

“Nope. Not leaving you.” David said. He sat on the barstool left vacant by his sister.

They sat quietly watching the dance floor.

When the Cher song ended, they heard it.

The first few notes of the Tennessee Whiskey song began to play. They both knew this was one of the songs they danced to long ago. One of the songs they added to their play list. A song they’ve done a lot of things to since that first, innocent dance.

David stood. And in that voice, low and firm, he said in Patrick’s ear, “Let’s dance.”

Patrick grinned and held David’s hand as he followed him to the dance floor.

They moved into their easy embrace. Patrick tucked into David’s neck. Arms wrapped around one another. Slowly moving from side to side. David’s hands on Patrick’s shoulders rubbed his upper back. Patrick’s hands slid low on David’s back.

“I’m sorry I messed that up.” Patrick said into David’s ear.

“My fault. I didn’t explain the difference between a hook up and a random. If you wanted a hook up, we could have done that.”

“The difference is?” Patrick asked. He felt foolish for having to ask.

“A random doesn’t introduce himself. Just has a sexual encounter, and walks away.” David explained.

“Oh….I thought there was small talk. Introductions. Then making out. Then maybe sex.”

“Sweetie. That’s a hook up. At least by my definition. I’m sorry I had crossed wires. I probably should have asked you more questions about what you wanted.” David kissed Patrick’s neck, and then cupped his chin to pull him in for a deep, loving, reassuring kiss. A kiss on the dancefloor where, months ago, he longed for it but was afraid to do it.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Because I’m going to go home with _you_ , and we are going to do anything _you_ want to do in your room.” David said.

“Oh… it’s going to involve that jacket… and those glasses.” Patrick grinned and slid his hand down lower to cup David’s ass.

He laid his head on David’s shoulder and they danced in the way both had longed to do months ago. Eyes shut. Hard cocks lined up against each other. Patrick slowly, sweetly dropping little kisses along David’s neck. David massaging the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick’s hand resting on David’s ass.

All the while, Patrick wondering about David having randoms. He hadn’t understood completely, until tonight, what that meant. And, now that he had a glimpse of it, he was struggling to get the idea of David with random strangers of it out of his mind.

++++++ 

Their female companions deposited at their respective homes, all safely tucked in their beds, David and Patrick were back at Ray’s. It was late. The lights were out and Ray was already turned in for the night.

David went up to take a shower. Patrick got bottles of water from the kitchen and headed up to his room. They passed in the hallway. A towel-wrapped David headed to Patrick’s room, fresh from the shower. Patrick headed to the bathroom.

Patrick showered quickly, knowing David was waiting for him.

When he entered his room, a towel wrapped low on his hips, his steps slowed. The room was mostly dark, the bedside lamp was on. He looked for David and found him, sitting in the arm chair in the dark corner over by the guitar. Patrick slowly shut his bedroom door.

David had on his tight, black boxer-briefs, the leather jacket, and the dark-rimmed glasses. And nothing else.

He was sitting in the chair with one foot resting on the knee of his other leg. One elbow on the arm of the chair. Chin resting in his hand. One eyebrow raised. The slight hint of a smile on his face.

Patrick heard his own voice singing the song, their song. David was playing it on his phone.

“David...” Patrick began a protest of the chosen music.

David held his finger up and poked himself in the chest twice and said. “No. Daniel.”

Patrick grinned. He put his hands on his waist and lowered his head and looked at the floor.

David stood and walked toward him. He put his finger under Patrick’s chin and raised it up so that Patrick was looking him in the eyes. “Hi, Peter. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Patrick blushed bright pink. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Oh, yeah?”

“That’s a nice towel, Peter. But… I’m thinking I’m going to take it off you, later.” David teased as he rubbed the back of his hand over the towel where he traced the outline of Patrick’s firming cock.

Patrick leaned into David. He let his hands slide along David’s chest and around to his back, under his leather jacket.

“This song, though…” Patrick said shaking his head. Patrick thought they had agreed to not play the recording when they were being intimate. Patrick didn’t want to have sex while he heard himself sing.

“Isn’t it great? He’s a new artist. I doubt you know him yet, Peter. His name is Patrick Brewer. He has a sexy voice, don’t you think?” David said.

Patrick just shook his head and smiled.

“I know you haven’t had a hookup like this before, Peter. So, let’s just take our time. Whatever you want to do, we will do.” David continued to rub his hand over the towel that covered Patrick’s firm dick.

Patrick bit his bottom lip and blushed again. David wondered briefly if Patrick could control that or if Patrick was really embarrassed.

Patrick stepped closer to David and slowly ran his hand across David’s chest. “You have a very sexy chest, Daniel. I really like it.” He put his face to David’s chest. He inhaled deeply.

He rubbed his cheek up against David’s hairy chest. Ran his right hand under David’s arm and up under his Jacket. He brought his hand around to David’s back and up his shoulder. He turned his face up to David. “Kiss me, Daniel.”

David leaned down to kiss Patrick sweetly on the lips.  He smiled wickedly at Patrick, his eyes sparkling.

“No Daniel… Kiss me… like you mean it.”

David put a hand at the back of Patrick’s neck and tilted his head back. With mouths open, they locked lips and let tongues, lips, and even teeth collide in a deep, passionate, kiss that had them both throbbing.

Patrick grabbed the front of the leather jacket and pulled on it, pulling him closer. Patrick couldn’t get David close enough.

David walked Patrick backward as they headed to the bed.

Patrick tugged at David’s jacket to pull it off. David tossed it to the floor, which surprised Patrick. Patrick went to pick it up. “Leave it.” David said, almost too sharply.

Patrick realized he liked David’s gruff command. Patrick grinned. “Ok.”

Patrick reached for David’s right hand to take off his rings. As he looked at David’s hand, Patrick realized there were no rings on his fingers. He looked at the night stand. No rings there, either. David shrugged. “What are you looking for, Peter?”

Patrick shook his head and grinned. He reached for David’s briefs and worked with David to pull them down. David unhooked Patrick’s towel and dropped it to the floor.

David reached to remove the glasses he wore.

“No. Daniel. Let’s leave those on.” Patrick said in a low voice.

David protested. “They’re a little… awkward.”

“So is listening to this Patrick Brewer guy sing this song on a loop.” Patrick challenged him.

“Point taken, Peter.” David said with a grin.

Patrick pushed David down to sit on the side of the bed. 

“So… what’s your pleasure, Mr…. Peter?” David asked.

“Well, Daniel. I’m going to need you to suck my cock. Then I’m going to need to fuck you. Can we do that?”

“That depends. Has your blood work come back clean?” David lowered his glasses and looked over the top of them at Patrick’s dick.

“Shut the fuck up.” Patrick said laughing.

David smiled up at Patrick as he pulled him close. Patrick’s cock was ready and wanted attention. It was pink and angry. Throbbing. Precum flowed freely. David ran his hand over the head and rubbed the lovely wet gift his cock offered down it’s shaft and let it help his hand glide up and down.

Patrick gently settled his hand on the back of David’s neck; their sign to please, _please_ use your mouth. David smiled as he looked up at Patrick, then he opened wide, and devoured the cock of this man he enjoyed so much.

Patrick let the song leave his mind and concentrated on the man he adored as he found himself feeling the pleasure of David’s mouth on him.

David pulled back from him. “I need you in me. Please.” He crawled backward into bed, bringing the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand.

Patrick got on his knees between David’s legs and leaned over to pull David’s cock into his mouth. He pulled off of him. “Oh, my god. You taste so good.”

Patrick crawled up over David, pressing their groins together, dicks rubbing against one another, and kissed him. Their breathing was shallow. David wrapped his legs around Patrick. Patrick pulled back up and lubed his hand. As he reached down between them with one hand, he moved down so he could suck David’s cock.

He toyed with David’s taint. Then with his hole. Sliding his finger around, but not in. David writhed under him.

Patrick reached for a condom and slid it over his cock.

“What do you want, David?”

“Huh-uh. Daniel.”

“No.” Patrick reached up and took the glasses off him. “No. David. I need to be with you. David and Patrick.” Patrick put the glasses on the nightstand.

“O’Kay, Sweetie. But the song stays.” 

“Tell me what you want, David.”

“I want you to fuck me, Patrick. Don’t get me ready. Just fuck me.”

David raised his knees and spread them wide, giving Patrick access. Patrick lined himself up and pressed in. David moaned, long and low. Patrick began to move against David’s thrusts. Hard, fast.

“Say the words, Patrick. Say the words to the song.”

“In your heart. I see the start. Of every night. And every day.” Patrick said the words of the song he heard himself singing.

“Fuck me, Patrick.”

“In your eyes. I get lost. I get washed. Away.” Patrick moved hard and fast. David’s muscles squeezed against him. He used both of his hands to wrap up over David’s shoulders and pull him down hard against Patrick’s cock.

One of David’s hands stroked his own cock. The other wrapped up around Patrick’s neck, pulling him close.

David whispered, then. Quietly in Patrick’s ear. So quietly, he almost didn’t understand him. But he heard it.

“You’re better than all the rest, Patrick. Better than anyone. Better than all of them. You’re the best one. You. Patrick. You.”

Patrick’s whole body immediately responded to the words. His dick rammed into David one last time and his body stiffened and jerked. David’s declaration. They were words Patrick had longed to hear. The words pushed him over the edge as he fell into the waves of an orgasm that shook him to his core. “David. Oh, Fuck, David.”

David followed him, breath caught in his chest, body shuddering as his own cock released everything he had in him. Patrick fell on top of David and sought his mouth, kissing him like a man who was just told for the first time that he was loved.

++++++ 

The lights were off. The music was off. Patrick was the big spoon, just as David liked it. David was snuggled in with his back against Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s arm holding him tight. David’s hands holding on to Patrick’s strong forearm.

“So… someone got to have a fantasy fulfilled tonight.” David said.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess you did.” Patrick said, teasing. A smile on his face that David couldn’t see.

“No. _You_ did.” David twisted at his waist so he could see Patrick.

“Me? No. I mean I had a good time. Not sure what part of what we did met any of my fantasies.”

“Patrick. I picked you up at the bar.”

“I believe my fantasy was to be a random. Seems to me that didn’t happen, David.”

“That was your fault.” David rolled over on his back and looked up at Patrick.

“Well, not technically. You were the one who stopped it. Had you just kept going, I’d have never known that wasn’t a random. You, yourself, said that it wasn’t a random.”

“Oh, M’God.”

“And, if we’re really talking about who got what fantasy… I mean… we had sex with my voice singing a song. Something we agreed we wouldn’t do, but you wanted to do. So…technically, was that … _another_ …fantasy for _you_?”

“Patrick…”

“David. I think you need to face it. I have one fantasy out there that would be pretty easy for you to fulfill…”

“I am not even….” David rolled back over on his side, but scooted away from Patrick so that they were not touching.

“Awww. Come on, Babe. Don’t be like that. Let’s snuggle.” Patrick reached over and patted David’s bare ass.

David swatted Patrick’s hand away.

“You know you want to.” Patrick reached over and tousled David’s hair.

David swatted Patrick’s hand away.

“You’re here, we might as well spoon.” Patrick reached over and ran a finger up David’s back.

David rolled over and leapt at Patrick, pushing him onto his back. “I’m not going to dance for you.”

Patrick grinned. “We’ll see.”

David growled.

“OK. OK, David. I’ll let it go.”

“Thank you.” David said, giving his mouth a swift kiss. He rolled over and snuggled back into Patrick.

Patrick wrapped his arm around David and David held onto Patrick’s forearms.

“For now…” Patrick said quietly in his ear.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” David said.

Patrick chuckled and squeezed David tight. “Good night, Boyfriend.” He said, planting kisses along David’s shoulder.

“Good night, you asshole.” David said with a grin.

 

 


	19. Play WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick smooths over an argument between David and Alexis. Patrick responds to Rachel's text. David takes a picnic to the the last Little League game of the season. David and Patrick see Ted and meet a dog. A secret fantasy of Patrick's gets fulfilled but he has no intention of telling. As designated driver, David keeps his head about him while Patrick nearly signs them up for more than he bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's a three day weekend, I'm posting an extra chapter so we can get to where we all want to go. 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> Takes place between 4.06 and 4.07. 
> 
> Another chapter building chapter. That damned Toby. I never liked him anyway. He is good, though, for making David know what he needs to stand up for. 
> 
> Bear with me. We're nearly there. The next chapter is Part 1 of 2 for the Barbecue episode. 
> 
> ++++++++

 

“Alexis. Stop. You can’t do that!” David said loudly.

Patrick had only left them alone for a moment while he used the restroom. They were arguing, _again_.

“Nobody cares, David.”  
  
“I care! I. Care!” David was gesticulating with his hands and pacing.

“What’s the matter?” Patrick asked.

“She’s using product again. Not the samples, the actual bottles we sell.” David said.

“It’s fine, David. I only used a little. It’s not like anyone will notice.”

“OK. Alexis how about you and I go have some lunch. David? You good holding down the store?”

“Mmm-hmm.” David nodded and walked away; palms pressed against his eyebrows.

“Want me to bring you back a sandwich?"

“And potato salad.” David added, with a wave – indicating for Patrick to get her the hell out.

++++++ 

“He always gets so angry. He needs to just chill, Patrick.” Alexis sipped her smoothie.

“Yeah. He does. But let’s talk about sampling the product, Alexis.” Patrick said calmly. He uncharacteristically ordered a beer with his lunch and had taken a big draw from it.

“Not you, too, Button. It’s not like I’m dirty. My hands are clean.”

“Alexis. When you lived in New York, did you go to nice specialty shops to buy your personal care products? Face creams, lotions, shampoos…”

“Of course.”

“And did those products have, under the lid, a little piece of foil or plastic that sealed the bottle?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah. They meant that the product hadn’t been tampered with.”

“Alexis. What does ‘Tampered with’ mean to you?”

“It meant that people hadn’t used it. They didn’t put their…fingers…in…it. Oh. M’Kay.”

“So, you see that when we have these locally created products, we don’t have that little piece of foil because that body milk is made and packaged in Amy’s kitchen. Not a factory. Right?”

“Yeahhh.” Alexis was tugging her hair.

“When you lived in New York, would you have bought a tub of body butter if the seal had been broken? Even if the cleanest person had dunked their hand in it?”  
  
“No, Patrick. I wouldn’t.” 

“Why not? If they’re clean?”

“Because I would want to buy the whole bottle. Not something someone has been in.”

“Right. So, that’s why David and I have opened one bottle of everything to be a sample bottle. That’s why we have things like those wooden sticks and cotton swabs and those little tiny spoons. So people can pull out what they want without using their fingers. And they can sample anything they want. But we can’t use those full products someone is going to buy. It’s not fair to the customer who is buying them.”

“I get it, Patrick. I won’t do it again. I understand.” Alexis reached over and tapped Patrick’s hand.

“Thank you, Alexis. Thanks for letting me explain it to you.”

“That’s all David would have had to say. I would have understood. I don’t know if you know this, Patrick, but sometimes he gets so worked up and angry at me.” Alexis said.

“Ohhhh…. I dooo.” Patrick said with a grin.

++++++ 

It was Thursday and they were settled in at Ray’s watching the show that Ray and David loved with all the women vying for the man’s attention. It was the first Thursday Patrick had been able to stay home with his feet up in two months. It had rained most of the day and the front that had moved in stuck around. As much as Patrick loved the game, he was thankful for the rain-out.

Patrick sat in the recliner with a stack of documents Ray asked him to go over. As Patrick went over them thoroughly for content as well as punctuation and grammar issues, David and Ray talked to the television and to each other over the insanity of the behavior of the “Contestants” on the show. 

Apparently, it was the birthday of the man. The man all the women wanted to marry. The whole episode was about the women doing things for his birthday. Patrick thought it utterly ridiculous. Apparently Ray and David thought otherwise.

He felt his phone vibrate. He had a text. He looked at his phone. It was Rachel.

 

_Rachel (8:31 pm):_

‘Patrick. Your mom told me this is still your phone number. Are you ok? I am just wanting to check on you. Please let me know you’re ok.’

 

He looked over to David. David was joining Ray in a discussion about the gifts the man on the show was receiving. Patrick got up and went into the office and sat down at his desk. He had promised his mother that he’d reach out to her. Now is as good a time as any.

 

_You (8:40 pm):_

‘I’m fine, Rachel. I asked you to not contact me. I meant it. Please stop texting.’

 

_Rachel (8:40 pm):_

‘Oh, Patrick! I’m so happy to hear from you. I miss you.’

 

_You (8:40 pm):_

‘Rachel. I’m not going to continue to text with you. I’m asking you to stop. Please don’t call my parents. Please stop texting me. We talked about this a few months ago.’

_Rachel (8:41 pm):_

‘But, I’m your my fiancé, Patrick. I love you and I miss you. Please can we meet to talk? I want to talk through it.’

 

_You (8:41 pm):_

‘No. I told you when we last saw each other. We are no longer engaged. It’s time to move on, Rachel.’

 

_Rachel (8:41 pm):_

‘Please, Patrick. We can work this out. I miss you. I love you.’

 

_You (8:42 pm):_

‘This stops now. No more texts. I will not respond to you after this. Rachel, I told you when we last spoke that I do love you, but not the way a husband should love a wife. You need to move on. I’ve moved on. No more texts. Stop calling my parents. I am not going to respond to any more texts from you. Please, Rachel. STOP.’

 

“Patrick? Will you bring us water?” David called from the living room.

“Sure!” Patrick called. He went to the kitchen and retrieved water for David and Ray. He delivered the water and returned to his seat in the recliner. His phone continued to vibrate. And vibrate. And vibrate. Patrick did not check his phone. He kept his eye on the television.

Later, while David used the restroom before Patrick took him home, Patrick checked his phone.

_Rachel (8:42 pm):_

‘Patrick. I don’t mean to make you angry. I just want to talk. If you only knew how much I love you...’

 

_Rachel (8:44 pm):_

‘Patrick. Please talk to me.’

 

_Rachel (8:47 pm):_

‘I want to be respectful. I know you don’t want to talk to me. But I need to talk with you. I want you to know what I’m feeling.’

 

_Rachel (8:58 pm):_

‘Patrick. Please.’

 

_Rachel (9:04 pm):_

‘Ok. I get it. I won’t bug you.’

 

_Rachel (9:11 pm):_

‘I just wish you’d talk with me. I think that would solve everything.’

 

_Rachel (9:27 pm):_

‘Ok. Bye, Patrick.’

 

Patrick erased the texts. Double checked they were completely gone. And, put his phone deep into his pocket.

++++++

After he took David home. After he showered and settled into bed, he initiated the nightly text.

 

_You (11:03 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:03 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (11:03 pm):_

‘All ok?’

 

_Boyfriend (11:03 pm):_

‘That was a good show tonight.’

 

_You (11:04 pm):_

‘If you say so.’

_Boyfriend (11:04 pm):_

‘When’s your birthday?’ *Birthday cake emoji*

 

_You (11:04 pm):_

‘I thought I told you.’

_Boyfriend (11:04 pm):_

‘You told me you like your mom’s German chocolate cake for your birthday.’

‘You didn’t tell me when it was.’

 

_You (11:05 pm):_

‘February. Just before I moved here.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:05 pm):_

‘I think I would have remembered that.’

 

_You (11:05 pm):_

‘Ok’

 

_Boyfriend (11:06 pm):_

‘Just before you moved here? Like how soon before?’

 

_You (11:06 pm):_

‘A week.’

_Boyfriend (11:06 pm):_

*Thinking face emoji* ‘Seems like there’s a story there.’

 

_You (11:06 pm):_

‘There is. But it involves a Patrick history lesson and what you so eloquently call ‘Listing the Dead’ so....’

_Boyfriend (11:07 pm):_

‘Perhaps better left for a non-text conversation?’

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘Yup.’

_Boyfriend (11:07 pm):_

‘Or not at all.’

 

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘Whatever you say, David.’

 

_Boyfriend (11:08 pm):_

‘You know it’s not that I don’t care.’

_You (11:08 pm):_

‘Babe. I know that.’

_Boyfriend (11:08 pm):_

‘It’s just that if we ever have that conversation it is going to be a big one.’

_You (11:08 pm):_

‘I know.’

_Boyfriend (11:09 pm):_

‘We’re good, right?’

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘Very good, David.’

_Boyfriend (11:09 pm):_

‘Ok. Sweetie, I’m so sleepy.’

‘I’m drifting off.’

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘Shut your eyes. Go to sleep.’

_Boyfriend (11:10 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:10 pm):_

‘Good night, Babe.’

++++++ 

Friday morning, Alexis and Patrick spent time together. Patrick had Alexis open the register and they worked together on the general chores of the store. Alexis assisted each of the customers and rang up their purchases. Patrick stood near but said nothing as she did her work. After each customer left, Patrick praised her. She did a good job.

“Alexis, I think you’ve got it.” Patrick said.

She raised up on her tiptoes, grinned, and squinted her eyes. Pawing at the hair that hung over her shoulder she said, “Thank you, Button.”

“I think David is going to be really excited when he sees how good you’re doing.”

“What time is he coming in?” Alexis asked.

“Probably around lunch. He’s covering for me tomorrow, so he’s taking this morning off. I think he’s in Elmdale getting a haircut.”

“I do know what I’m doing, if you have anything you want to take care of.” Alexis told him.

So, Patrick excused himself to go into the office and work on filling the online orders that had come in. After he packed the boxes he loaded them in his car to take to the post office.

“You sure you’re ok while I’m away?” Patrick asked.

“You’re just a text away, right?” She asked. Then she gave him the OK sign with her hands and winked both her eyes at him.

Patrick headed out. While he drove down the street to the post office, he saw David walking toward him. He slowed his car, and rolled down his window.

“Hi…” He squinted his eyes as he looked up at David. The sun shone brightly behind him. “You’re back from Elmdale. Got your hair cut.” He stated the obvious. He looked at David’s hair and missed the little bit that was gone. Patrick loved that thick mop of black hair on top of David’s head. Any half inch gone was a half inch he couldn’t grab on to when they were…

“Hi. It’s weird seeing you out of the store in the middle of the day. What are you up to?” David asked.

“Just going to the post office to take the online orders. Alexis is back at the store.”

“WHAT?! WHY?! What the?!” David began to panic.

“David. Calm down. Just stop. She’s fine. Get in the car.” Patrick said.

David rounded the car and sat down in the passenger seat as he was told to do. “Patrick…”

“David. She’s doing great. I’ve trained her. I’ve watched her for a couple of weeks and she’s doing really well. She’s going to be fine while I’m at the post office. Just take a breath. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

While Patrick was in the post office, David sat in the car. He fiddled with the rings on his fingers, and imagined all the terrible things that could happen at the hands of Alexis.

As they drove back to the store, Patrick warned David. “Listen, she’s doing well. Don’t get snarky with her. She is trying hard. I want her to keep helping, so that if we need her, we can turn to her.”

“M’Kay. If you say she’s doing well, then I am sure she is.”

They went inside and found her checking out a customer. “So, which of these lip balms did you want add to your purchase? They’re both really great.” She said.

 _These Roses_ , Patrick thought. _Always upselling._

++++++ 

Saturday morning came around fast enough. David and Patrick spent the night separately because Patrick had to be at Elmdale Ball Park at 7 am. It was the last weekend of the summer and it was the end of the Little League season. It would be a long day, as long as they won their games. They’d been on a winning streak and there was no reason to think that would not continue.

David planned to have the store opened for half a day and then head over to watch the afternoon games. The store was busy with a carload of guys that came in from Cedar Grove, which was over an hour away. They said that after hearing about the store on social media, they had made some purchases online and thought they’d take the day to come see the store. David liked the idea of the store being a destination for road-trippers.

The four men browsed, smelling the bath salts, testing the body milk, filling their baskets with items.

“If there’s anything I can help you with, please let me know.” David said. He was at the table at the rear of the store, unpacking new Alpaca throws. They were his big sellers, and they also had one of the highest markups in the store.

One of the men walked toward David.

“Those are very nice.” He said, reaching out and running his hands across the throw David had just folded and put on the counter.

“They’re lovely. Made by a local Alpaca farmer.” David had to look up to talk to the man who stood two or three inches taller than David. He had piercing blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair.

“You have a nice place here.” He casually leaned against the counter and ran his hand along the throw that was in David’s hands.

David paused mid-fold, for just a brief moment, and then continued to fold. He looked up at the man and smiled. “Thank you.” The man was good-looking, no doubt. He was slightly older than David. Smooth skin. Chiseled jawline. Flat abdomen that was probably well-toned. And, six months ago had he hit on David, he would have been pulled into the back room and allowed to ream David’s ass.

It felt good to have him flirt with him, but David was surprisingly not interested.

“How long has the store been open?” the man asked.

“My boyfriend and I opened it about 4 months ago. It was a long-time dream of ours.” David looked at the man and watched his comment register on the man’s face. Then he made a mental note to remind himself that their 4-month monthiversary would be coming soon. He needed to prepare for whatever shenanigans Patrick would be cooking up.

“Oh. I see. Well, it is very nice what you have here. A little bit of heaven in a small town.” The man said.

“Yes. I’d say heavenly is a nice description for what we have created for ourselves. Thank you. Did you find everything you wanted?”

“Found what I wanted…but I guess I’ll have to settle on buying these things instead.” The man winked at David and turned toward the register.

 _Smooth_. David thought. That line certainly would have worked on him in the past.

++++++ 

David balanced the register after he closed the store just before noon. He was happy to see the high sales on a short day. The store was really doing great since the Open Mic night. They’d had one activity night each week at the store. Other than the spa night, they also had their first calligraphy night, and their first knitting night. Overall, they were well attended and worth the extra time spent.

David closed the store and walked over to the café to pick up the lunch order he’d called in for he and Patrick. Patrick had texted that they would break around 1:00 so David told him that he’d bring lunch.

Alexis met David at the café. She drove the Rose Family vehicle. The plan was for her to take David to Elmdale and drop him off so that David could stay to watch the games and then ride back home with Patrick.

While Alexis drove them to Elmdale, David thought he ought to finally talk with her about the store. He had worked hard to stay out of it, so that he wouldn’t ruin it.

“Alexis?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you for your hard work at the store.” David said.

“You’re welcome.”

“Is it going ok? Are you feeling alright about it?” He asked.

“Yes. Why? What did Patrick say? If I’m doing something wrong…” Alexis took her eyes off the road to look at David and she swerved onto the shoulder.

“No. No, no. Alexis. It’s fine.” David grasped the door and held his breath for a moment until Alexis righted the steering wheel. “I wondered what _you_ thought about it. Patrick says you’re doing wonderfully.”

“Oh. Ok. Yeah. I mean… It’s good. I think I’m doing a good job.” She said.

“Well, it means a lot… that you’re working so hard. I hope we never have to need you in an emergency situation, but Patrick says… he says you’re doing great and he knows we can rely on you.”

“Well, that’s nice of him to say.” She said.

“Alexis. If Patrick says that. He means it. So… thank you.” David said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“I really like the sign at the motel. I think it meant a lot to Stevie.” He changed the subject.

“It was an assignment, David.”

“Sure…but I’m guessing you didn’t have to go to the lengths of having signage made when you did the rebranding assignment. It was thoughtful, Alexis. Nice job.” David said.

“Thank you.”

“So…how have you… been? I mean….”

“You mean, Ted.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah.” He said.

“I screwed up, David. I had my chance. He’s with Heather now. He has his new assistant. I’m out of the loop. It’s over.” Alexis said.

“Are you…O’Kay with that? Or…”

“Well, I have to be. Don’t it? I mean… there’s nothing I can do about it now. I just wish I would have understood what I had when I had it.” She said.

“I understand that.” David said.

“David. Don’t mess this up with Patrick. You have it. Don’t ever give it up.” She said. She turned to smile at him and do the double blink at him. She drove the car off onto the shoulder again.

“Oh, m’god!” David mumbled under his breath while she righted the wheel and got the car back onto the road.

++++++

They enjoyed their picnic, the two of them. On a blanket out at the far end of the baseball park, few people went that far out. Most of the families stayed near their cars or ate at the concession stand. But there was a large tree that cast a lovely amount of shade and they spread their blanket and settled in for their hour break.

After they ate, Patrick laid down on the blanket. He rested his head on the small pillow that David had brought for him. He shut his eyes and drifted into that place between being awake and being asleep. His hand was on David’s knee. David’s finger lightly ran along his hand. Tracing the veins, the lines of his fingers, the outline of his hand. David really liked Patrick’s hand. David’s other hand lightly played with Patrick’s hair.

A dog slowly approached them from out of nowhere. It startled David. “Oh, god. Go away. Shooo. Shoooo!” He waved his hands, indicating for the dog to retreat.

The dog ambled toward them and then laid down right beside Patrick. It startled Patrick awake.

“Oh! M’GOD!” David declared.

“Hey! Hi there, fella! Aren’t you a nice looking old guy.” Patrick said. The golden retriever was clearly aging and tired. He was docile and probably just wanted to sit in the shade. He lay up against Patrick, who draped his arm around the dog and pet him.

“Patrick. You might get worms…or Rabies.” David said, tugging on Patrick’s arm to encouraging him to stop petting the dog.

“Nah. No. This dog is sweet. Looks like he’s just tired.” Patrick said.

“Tucker! Tucker!” They heard a voice calling as they approached. When the person calling rounded the corner, they saw that it was Ted.

“Oh. My. God. Patrick.” David said quietly. “It’s Ted.”

“I see that.” Patrick said just as quietly.

Patrick sat up. “Ted! Hi there. Is this your dog?”

“Well, hi, you guys! He LAB-solutely is!” Ted greeted them with a Ted-worthy pun.

“Um…when did you get a dog, Ted?” David asked.

“He’s not so much mine… as…Heather’s. We are here watching her nephew play. We brought Tucker along.” Ted leaned down to pet the dog. “He’s a good old boy, aren’t you Tuck.”

“So… how’s… Heather?” David asked.

Tucker got up and walked over to nudge David’s hand. He was looking to be pet. David stood up and crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his armpits for safe-keeping.

“Heather is great. She’s just over there, eating with her sister.” Ted pointing toward the concession stand area.

“That’s nice. It’s a whole family thing…then…” David said.

“Yup. I suppose so.… I guess I better get going. It’s been PAWsitively nice to see you!” Ted said with a goofy smile on his face.

David grinned and shook his head at Ted’s pun. He thought about his sister and how much she liked him, and his heart ached for her. She truly loved this silly, nerdy little man.

Then he took in his own silly, nerdy little man having a full-on conversation with the dog. “Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!” His arm was wrapped around the dog and he was scratching his ears.

David put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Patrick. Ted is wanting to take the dog back with him, now. You might want to let him go.”

“Oh. Sorry about that, Ted. He’s a nice dog.” Patrick said.

As Ted and the dog walked back to where they came from, Patrick watched them and said, “I miss having a dog around.”

David dug into his bag. “HANDS,” he declared to Patrick who automatically held out his two hands for the dollop of sanitizer David squeezed into them.

++++++

The last game had ended around 7:00, and it ended well! The Bob’s Mechanics won first place, ending the season on top. The group gathered on the pitcher’s mound and parents took pictures. David stayed in the stands. He snapped a few pictures of his sporty little boyfriend.

Patrick was so happy. He loved the game and loved that the kids he worked with all summer had enjoyed themselves and done well. He congratulated each kid by name and gave them high fives and fist bumps, pats on the back, and he hugged the few who initiated hugs. He looked up in the stands and kept an eye on David, who had been a trooper through the whole season. David waved at him, smiling broadly. Patrick grinned and tugged at the brim of his hat, his little hello to David.

David watched Patrick laugh with the kids and congratulate them. He watched the dads shake Patrick’s hand, pat his shoulder. He watched the moms who had, by now, moved on to hugging him and kissing his cheek. _All the ladies love Patrick_.

Once the families had moved toward their own cars, and Patrick had helped Bob pack away the equipment, David came down from the stands to join them.

“David, Bob said a group of the coaches are going to eat the sports bar. Want to go?” Patrick asked.

“Sure... Is it only coaches? Should I have brought the car, rather than have Alexis drop me off?” David asked.

“No. I think wives and other family members are going to be there. It’s good.”

The two walked, hand-in-hand, toward Patrick’s car. They took their time. The parking lot was growing empty.

“You did such a nice job with those kids, Coach.” David said with a smile. He bumped his shoulder against Patrick’s. “They all like you a lot.”

“Thanks, David. Thank you for all you did so that I could do this. I loved it. It was a lot of fun.” Patrick opened David’s door for him.

Before he got in, David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “I enjoyed watching you coach. I can tell how much you love it. You just come to life out there with those kids. You got a little competitive there toward the end. Not sure who that fellow was, yelling like that. But at least you didn’t make anyone cry.”

“Oh shit. Did I get too loud? When I get really excited, I think I lose a bit of my self-control.”

“Ya think?” David said with a smile.

“Really? Was it that bad?” Patrick began to worry.

“No. You weren’t mean. The things you were yelling were all encouraging. But screaming at the top of your lungs ‘You’re doing great I like what you’re doing’ can sound a little intimidating to a kid, I’m guessing.” David teased him.

“Oh. Shit.” Patrick looked down at his feet.

“But…” David put his hand on Patrick’s chest. “I’m kind of a sucker for bossy Patrick. He doesn’t come out very often.” Patrick grinned and pulled David in for a kiss.

David got in the car and Patrick walked around to get into his side. He turned to look at David. “Seriously, David. Thank you so much. Without you carrying the lion’s share of the load at work, I wouldn’t have been able to do this. I had a lot of fun.” He leaned over. David joined him half way. They kissed. Alone in the parking lot.

And then, because they _were_ alone in the parking lot, David reached over and tugged on Patrick’s shorts. He ran his hand over Patrick’s crotch.

“David…” Patrick said quietly, shaking his head. He put his hand on David’s to indicate for him to stop.

“Sweetie, look around you. There is nobody out here. There are no security cameras. It’s dark. Our doors are locked. Lean back your seat, let me at you.” David said.

Patrick did as he was told. He leaned back, and let David pull the waistband of his shorts down over his dick and then he felt David’s hot, wet mouth envelop his cock. David pulled him in purposefully and began to tug with his tongue and an amazing amount of suction. Patrick felt the head of his cock brush against the back of David’s throat. It was one of the most exquisite feelings, like nothing he ever felt before David.

As David worshiped Patrick’s cock, Patrick couldn’t help but think of all the times he’d longed for this. Longed to be sucked off by David in his car. Since the early days, before they were together, he had fantasized about this. Technically speaking, this was a fantasy of Patrick’s. But Patrick had no intention of telling David. Because, truth be known, there was one fantasy he was holding out to get.

++++++

As they entered the bar, the group of coaches who had gathered cheered. Patrick held up his hand and grinned at them. Bob, rubbing his hands together, jogged over to greet them. He and Patrick hugged. Bob and Gwen had saved them seats at the long table of people. David followed Gwen to the table and sat beside her. Gwen and David were old friends by now.

Toby walked over to talk with Patrick. “Well, you guys are kind of late getting here.”

“Spending some private time with my boyfriend, Toby.” Patrick gave Toby’s shoulder a fist bump and walked past him to find his seat by David.

“I bet you were.” Toby said with a wry grin, following Patrick.

They all settled in and ordered their food. Pitchers of beer went up and down the table. David had assured Patrick that he could drive them home if Patrick wanted to drink. And Patrick took him up on the offer.

It wasn’t often that Patrick drank more than one whiskey, and tonight he was already several beers in. David had not ever been sober when Patrick was drunk, so this might lead to an interesting evening. He was already thinking of the fun they would have when they got home.

They ate appetizers. Nachos and wings. Then they ate burgers and fries. They told stories from the season. They laughed. They cheered. As the time on the clock grew later, the crowd thinned out. Some of the older coaches, Bob and Gwen included, excused themselves quite early. Some of the coaches with young kids had to leave also, claiming bed time was already past. Soon there were only a handful of people around the table.

At their end of the long table, David, Patrick, Toby, and Jacob sat across from one another. David ordered another picture of beer for the table, he ordered another soda for himself. Patrick picked at the remaining french-fries on David’s plate. They were cold and stale, but he had the munchies. He kept his other hand on David’s thigh under the table. From time to time, he’d let his hand run over David’s crotch.

David realized he had checked out of the conversation a bit. He was getting tired, and the playful, possessive touch of Patrick’s hand on his crotch had his mind drifting to all the places and ways he could bring Patrick to his knees.

David felt a foot rub up against his own. At first he thought it was Patrick’s, but as he sat there and the foot made it’s way up his calf, he realized it was coming from across the table. He wasn’t sure whether it was Jacob or Toby, he figured it was Jacob. David shifted back in his seat, scooting away from the table a bit. He put his arm around Patrick, resting it on the back of Patrick’s chair.

Now, David was aware of the conversation and he realized Patrick seemed to be making plans with the guys.  
  
“Sssso, like, where is this going to take place? Where arrre we meeting?” He heard Patrick ask.

“Sweetie. What are you talking about?” David asked.

“Play. They asssked us to play. I told them that soundsss fun.” Patrick slurred his words together.

David shook his head and raised his chin a bit in the air. “Play? You asked us to play?” He directed his question to Toby and Jacob who sat smiling across from him. Both drunk enough in their own right, but not as far in as Patrick.

David raised his hand to get the attention of the wait staff. He asked for the bill, and indicated he’d pay for the last of the pitchers that they’d ordered.

“Patrick, we aren’t going to play.” David said.

“Awwwww. Come on, David. Patrick wants to...” Jacob said. David felt a foot run up his calf again.

_Yup. Definitely Jacob._

“Babe! I’m sure their game nights are fun. You love game night, as long as you have control over what game we play.” Patrick said with a smile. He kissed David’s cheek.

 _Oh, Patrick._ David thought _. You have no fucking clue..._

David gave his debit card to the waiter and willed him to move quickly.

“Yeah. No. I don’t think they’re talking about playing board games, Sweetie.” David said. “Are you.” He directed the statement at Toby.

Toby shrugged. “If Patrick wants to play…”

“I like to play, Babe! YOU like to play.” Patrick said. “Come on, Babe. Let’s do it.” He downed the last of the beer in his glass and began looking for another pitcher.

“I think we’re done here.” David signed the receipt the waiter had given him. He made sure to leave a healthy tip, as he doubted the drunks at the table would leave anything.

Before he stood, David leaned in over the table to look Toby in the eyes. In a low voice, he said, “Listen. I get it. He’s _amazing_ and you’ve liked him from the start. I know you want to get to him. But he’s been pretty clear with you that we’re monogamous...”

“Monogamy is overrated. If you don’t allow room for fun, someone is going to go behind the other’s back.” Toby interrupted David. “Besides, Patrick said he wanted to play.”

“Toby, he has no _fucking_ clue what ‘Play’ means. He’s got it in his mind that you want to get together for a night of Pictionary or Trivial Pursuit.”

“We could start there…” Toby said.

“Toby. I’ve been where you are. I get it. Always something new around the corner. Trust me when I say, you aren’t going to get Patrick. And you have a nice enough guy here in Jacob. How about you put your attentions there.” David said in a level voice, though he wanted to yell and lose his shit.

Then David turned to Patrick. “Come on, Sweetie. Let me get you home.”

Patrick appeared oblivious to the conversation around him. He stood when David did. He reached out to hold on to David’s arm, and they walked out to Patrick’s car together.

David buckled Patrick into the passenger side of the car and went around to get behind the wheel. When he first crawled in, the seat was set for Patrick. He stuffed himself in, and dug between his knees under the seat for the adjustment bar. He scooted his seat back and sat still. Heart pounding with fury.

He inhaled deeply and held it a moment before exhaling with closed eyes. He reached up and found his seat belt and buckled himself in before starting the car.

“David, what just happened?” Patrick asked.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re sober, Sweetie.” David said. He put the car in gear and drove them home to Schitt’s Creek.

++++++

Sunday morning, Patrick lay in bed. Completely and totally hung over. David was downstairs, probably grabbing something to eat. He forced himself up to go to the bathroom. He peed. He brushed his teeth. He washed his face. His head was pounding.

Back in bed, he picked up his phone to check the news of the day. He had a text from the night before.

 

_Rachel (11:13 pm):_

‘Patrick. I really want to see you so we can talk in person. Please.’

 

Damnit. Patrick was full on drunk when she sent that text. He didn’t even feel his phone vibrate when the text came in. He wondered if David saw it when he helped Patrick undress.

++++++

David came up from the kitchen. Ray had made breakfast. Pancakes. Sausage. Eggs. Coffee. Tea. He helped David make a tray to take up to Patrick. He promised to give them privacy. David explained to Ray that Patrick’s team had won the final tournament but he overindulged and was feeling poorly.

David texted his sister to ask her to tell his parents he would not be at Sunday brunch with the family.

Alone in Patrick’s bedroom, they had ESPN muted on the television. They ate breakfast mostly in quiet. Finally, Patrick spoke.

“So, what exactly happened last night when we left the bar. I get that something happened, I’m still not sure what the problem was. You just didn’t want to do a game night with them?” Patrick asked.

“They didn’t invite us to game night, Patrick. They invited us to _play_.” David said.

“Play what? If not a game, then what? Music?” Patrick asked.

David grinned. _This boyfriend of mine is so sweet_. David adored how innocent he was. But he also worried that his innocence was going to get them in trouble someday.

“They wanted us to _play_ , Patrick.” David said again.

“Play what, David?”

“Play with _them_.” David wanted Patrick to draw the line to the conclusion himself.

“Play WHAT with them?”

“Patrick. You seriously cannot be that clueless here.” David said.

“What?... Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Ok. Play means… “ Patrick slowly found his way to his answer.

“Yeah. There you go.”

“What the hell? David that was not ok for them to do.” Patrick said. Suddenly, David’s parting words to Toby made a lot more sense to Patrick.

“It was not.”

“Should I call Toby and give him a piece of my mind?” Patrick asked.

“Would it be over reacting if I asked you to never talk to Toby again?” David asked, not hiding the jealousy from his voice.

“No. Not an over reaction. But someone should tell him off.” Patrick countered.

“I already did that.”

“What did you tell him, David?” Patrick remembered the gist of what David said, but didn’t remember the exact words. He wondered if David would tell him honestly what he said.

“Nothing special.” David said.

“Please, David.” Patrick put his empty plate on the night stand. He took David’s empty plate and put it with his. He turned to David and slid his hand along David’s cheek. _God, I love the feel of his stubble._ He leaned in to him and kissed him. Tenderly. Deeply.

They both laid back down in bed. For a change, Patrick was the small spoon. He backed up to David who pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped a strong arm across Patrick.

“I told him that I knew he had wanted to get to you from the beginning.”

“Oh?” Patrick said, smiling openly.

“I reminded him that you had told him that we were monogamous.”

“Yeah. I did do that.” Patrick leaned back into David, pressing his back against David’s chest.

Silence.

“Did you tell him anything else?” Patrick asked. He wriggled his bottom against David’s groin.

“Yeah. I might have.” David said.

“Might have? What did you say?” Patrick reached a hand up and behind him to rest along David’s cheek. He couldn’t keep his hands off that morning stubble.

“I told him that he had a perfectly good boyfriend in Jacob.”

“That’s true.” Patrick said. “Anything else?”

“One more thing. I told him one other thing.” David said.

“Tell me, David.” Patrick said.

If Patrick were being honest, he’d tell you that he remembered this part of the conversation. It was blurry, and he hadn’t comprehended it all at the time, but he remembered it. And now, in the light of day he did comprehend it. All of it. And he wanted David to have to say it out loud.

“I told him that he wasn’t going to get you.” David said.

“You did?” Patrick asked.

“I did.” David said.

“How can you be so sure, David?” Patrick asked.

“Because you told him that we are monogamous… and you promised me that you’re never going to leave me. Which means… he is never going to get you.” David said.

“That’s exactly right.” Patrick turned over to face David.

He kissed David, then, in a strong, powerful kiss that took ownership of David’s mouth.

“Now, turn over and be the little spoon.” Patrick said, and David did what he was told. And, the two men drifted off into a morning nap.

 

 


	20. Monthiversary #4: The Barbecue (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick surprises David by having a special gift delivered to his room on the morning of their 4 month anniversary, which alerts David's family to the special day. Patrick accepts an invitation to join the family for a barbecue. David and Patrick enjoy private time in the office before heading to the gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during 4.07. 
> 
> A two part chapter, because there's too much goodness to make it be short enough for one chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> ++++++++

It was Friday. Patrick had gotten up early for his regular early morning visit to the gym. He was looking forward to the day. It was their 4-month anniversary. He stopped by the new bakery in Elmdale after his workout and picked up the giant cookie he ordered. He smiled at the memory of the conversation he and David had earlier in the month.

They had been driving by on their way home from a date night when they noticed the new bakery had opened. David had wondered aloud, “I wonder if they have those giant cookies. Remember giant cookies?”

“Why would you need a giant cookie?” Patrick had teased. “Isn’t several cookies from the café enough?”

David had explained how, when he was a kid, the store that sold giant cookies in the mall was his favorite. He loved when there was a celebration and he was given a giant cookie with “Happy Birthday” or some other message on it. His nanny, Adelina, got them for him.

“One time, I had a really bad day at school. I mean _really_ bad. And I went to my room and … anyway, she brought me a giant cookie. She had them write “Cheer Up” on it. I’m not going to lie. It cheered me up.” He said, nodding his head seriously. “It was chocolate chip…” he said wistfully.

“So, is the good memory about the cookie? Or Adelina?” Patrick asked. David didn’t often talk about his childhood, and Patrick filed the information away for a time when David might talk more about his nanny.

“Oh. The cookie. For sure. Soft and sweet and gooey in the middle. I love those cookies.”

So, one day the week prior, after his morning workout, Patrick had stopped in to inquire about the large cookie. The baker told him that they do not sell them. Patrick dug his hands deep into his pockets, leaned back, and said, “How much to make a large cookie?”

And, so, on this – their 4-month anniversary – he stopped in and picked up the giant heart with “4 MONTHS!” Written in pink frosting across it. He had made arrangements with Stevie to let him drop it off at the hotel office before he headed in to work and she would deliver it to David after David was awake.

Patrick’s larger plan was to take David to the Julia Stiles-athon at the drive-in where they were playing at least two of David’s favorite Julia Stiles movies. He was going to bring takeout from the chicken place that sold all the sides that David liked. They were going to eat on a blanket while watching the movies. There, Patrick planned to tell David that he loved him. 

 _It’s time_ , he thought for the millionth time. _I need to tell him tonight._

++++++ 

David walked to the store. Huffed. Trudged. Stomped. He was annoyed.

First, he was annoyed that he hadn’t remembered the day so he could be ready. He did not like being taken by surprise, again.

Second, he was nervous. _Here he goes again._ Patrick was celebrating another month together, tempting fate again.

And third, and maybe worst of all, now his parents knew how long they’d been together and that it was the longest relationship he’d ever had. _Damn it._ He didn’t like that Alexis told them.

They would, no doubt, now dig deeper into his relationship with Patrick. _Seriously? A Barbecue?_

His dad talked about the “Old fashioned Rose Family barbecues” like they were a positive thing from their past. The last one he recalled, his mother was drunk and screamed at the staff, his dad insisted on standing beside and pestering the chef until he gave in to his phone ringing and he had to go to his home office and work, and Alexis had taken the helicopter off the property before the food even reached the table. Basically, David sat at the patio dining table and ate alone.

David did not have fond memories of their barbecues. He wasn’t sure why his dad remembered them as a good thing.

And as for his family wanting to get close to Patrick. What fresh hell was this? David’s family knew who Patrick was. Patrick knew who his family was. Wasn’t that enough? Did they really need to _know_ each other? And, once Patrick got to know David’s parents, wouldn’t that be the first nail in the coffin of their relationship? Because, if he were being honest, David wouldn’t spend time with his parents at all if… well.. if they weren’t his parents.

++++++

Patrick left the store with a song in his heart. _This was the longest relationship David has ever had? How did I not know this?_ They really did hit a milestone with this one.

Patrick rolled with the change of schedule. If David needed to spend time with his family, Patrick could wait. He could take him to the movie on Saturday and still declare his love. He was more confident than ever that this was the right time, though. Since learning that David had been with no one else for as long, it seemed appropriate that he now hear how much Patrick loved him.

Patrick stopped in at the café to get a tea before he headed toward Town Hall. Next month they would need to file their 6-month permit renewal and he needed signatures from Town Council. It was just a formality, really, and it could wait. But Patrick wanted to get all of his documents ready and in the mail so there would be no lapse in their paperwork.

When he arrived, he was pleased to see that they were all there: Roland, Ronnie, Bob, and Mrs. Rose.

“Hey, Pat! How’s it goin’?” Roland asked when Patrick walked into the room.

“Good. Good. Hi Roland, Hi everyone! Just bringing by the permit renewal paperwork for the store. Needin’ some signatures.”

Bob stood from his chair, rubbed his hands together, and slow jogged over to where Patrick stood by Roland’s desk. “I have to go. I’m meeting Gwen for lunch and she is not happy if I keep her waiting. Let me sign that so I can head out.”

Patrick pulled out the document. Bob signed it, and then he jogged out of the building with a wave of his hand and a chuckle.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at Bob’s retreating figure. “I don’t know why we don’t just have Gwen come here and do his job for him.” She drawled. “Let me have that paper. I need to head out. I’ve got a job to do over at the bowling alley in Elmdale."

“Oh… are they adding on?” Patrick asked as Ronnie looked over the document.

“Nah… just updating their restrooms.” Ronnie said apathetically. She added her signature and handed the paper back to Patrick.

“Thanks, Ronnie. Be safe.” Patrick said to her back as she walked out without saying anything more.

“Well, it’s Friday, so I’m going home for lunch with Joss.” Roland said. He took the paper, signed it and walked it over to Mrs. Rose. “Moira, it’s Friday which means it’s strip-cribbage day, so I’m going to be gone longer than an hour.”

Patrick glanced at Mrs. Rose who shot him a look that made him think of David. She twisted her mouth, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

“Umm… Thanks, Roland.” Patrick said.

“No problem, Pat.” Roland slapped his hand on Patrick’s back. “Happy to have you boys running a nice business in town.”

“Thanks.” Patrick said as he watched Roland leave.  
  
He was alone with Mrs. Rose. He was nervous. He tucked his portfolio under his arm and walked slowly over to her desk. She stood and walked to the coffee machine. “Pat. Would you like coffee?”

“No, thank you. I have tea.” He held up his cup to indicate what he had in his hand.

“Would you care to be seated for a moment while we confabulate?” She asked as she walked back to her chair to sit. She signed the document.

Patrick pulled Bob’s chair over near her and sat.

“I understand you have been lending your talents to Bob’s little gang of ball-playing children this summer.” Moira started the conversation. She handed him the paperwork. He tucked it into his portfolio.

“Yeah. Yeah. I helped him coach the Little League team that he sponsors.” Patrick said. He rested his cup on his thigh. He wasn’t sure really what Mrs. Rose wanted to talk about, so he went along with her small talk.

“How do you know how to do that?” She asked.

“Oh, I’ve played baseball in one way or another my whole life. It is my favorite sport.” Patrick said.

“How did you know how to teach _little children_ to do that?”

“Umm… well… I guess I just told them how to do it. I am not sure…”

“Alexis tells me that congratulations are in order, you won the trophy.”

“Well, the kids took first place. The trophy went to Bob. I think he probably has it over at the garage.” Patrick indicated with his thumb, pointing over his shoulder toward the direction of Bob’s Garage.

Mrs. Rose gave him a look that made him think she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t want the trophy himself.

“What an interesting gesture you had delivered to your beau this morning.” She said, changing topics.

“Mmmmm.” Patrick was sipping on his tea. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. “The big cookie. How did that go over?”

“Gifts of any sort are welcome, I suppose. And David does have a predilection for sweet treats.”

“He told me how much he liked giant cookies as a kid.” Patrick said.

“Oh, no. I think you must be mistaken. I don’t recall David ever eating a…large…cookie.” Mrs. Rose stated with certainty, pulling her mouth into a shape that indicated something like sympathy for Patrick for being so wrong.

Patrick nodded his head and looked down at the floor. “Oh.” He realized the memory David shared was about David and his nanny. Patrick had yet to wrap his brain around the life that David use to live. And, he didn’t fully comprehend the relationship he had with his parents.

“Listen… Mrs. Rose… I probably should get back…” Patrick stood.

“So… I’ll be seeing you later tonight?” Mrs. Rose interrupted him.

Patrick stopped in his tracks. “Tonight?”

“For the barbecue, of course.”

Patrick tilted his head. His lips pressed together and he furrowed his brow. “Barbecue?”

“Oh, that scallywag. He was explicitly instructed to invite you. After all, the occasion is being hosted in _your_ honor!” Mrs. Rose raised her voice as she stood and put her coffee cup down on her desk. She put her hand on Patrick’s forearm.

“I suppose I’m going to need more information here, Mrs. Rose. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

So, Moira filled Patrick in on the happenings of the morning. The cookie being delivered. Alexis informing the Roses that 4 months was officially the longest relationship that David had experienced. Mr. Rose deciding to host a Rose Family Barbecue. They wanted David to invite Patrick to be there so that they could all get to know him better, since he was clearly going to be around in David’s life. She told him how David had fought them on Patrick being in attendance, but they were insistent. Mr. Rose was preparing the menu as they spoke. Dinner would be served around 6:30 at the motel.

“I would be more than happy to join you, Mrs. Rose.” Patrick nodded his head and grinned. “I will need to let David know I plan to come.”

“That is wonderful.”

“Can you tell me why he doesn’t want me to be there?” Patrick asked. He leaned against her desk. She sat back down in her chair and picked up her coffee mug to take a drink.

“Pat. David has had a long string of paramours who have done their fair share of damage, the culmination which is seen in who he is today. He is nervous and afraid of any relationship, other than that of his close family, of course. I don’t know if you know, Pat, but The Rose family is very close and supportive of one another.”

“Ohhhh…. I dooo..” Patrick said with a smile.

“And so, Sweet Pat, we want to know _you_. David does not want us to know you because he is fearful that your relationship will _oxidize_ as have all of his past romantic endeavors.” She added.

“Mrs. Rose, I don’t intend for our relationship to go the way of his past relationships. I plan to be here for the long haul.” Patrick said, honestly.

“Long haul?” She asked.

“It means I’m in this relationship, Mrs. Rose, one-hundred-percent. For as long as he’ll have me. Your son is very special to me.” Patrick made himself perfectly clear to his boyfriend’s mother.

She smiled at him. She put her hand on his arm. She shook her head. _There._ Patrick saw David again in that gesture.

“So, will you please bring your guitar to the barbecue?” She lightly changed the subject.

“Umm… sure… if that is what you’d like.”

“I would. Does your catalog of songs include any that would make David remarkably uncomfortable?”

“I think so.” Patrick said laughing.

“I hope so.” Mrs. Rose said, causing Patrick to laugh more. “It would only be _fair_. Please tell me yes.”

Patrick felt good that he was making this connection with Mrs. Rose, even if it was at David’s expense. Patrick saw that David had come into the room. Patrick was ready. He would be going to the Rose Family Barbecue.

++++++ 

On his way back to the store, Patrick felt his phone vibrate. Someone was calling. He saw it was Rachel. He let it go to voice mail.

“Hi. Patrick. This is Rachel. I really want to meet up. Please. Just one in-person visit and then I won’t bug you again. I know if we can just talk and clear things up, it will be ok. I’m just a phone call away. Just call me back and I can be there, where you are, before you know it. Please, Patrick. Let’s talk. Call me back.”

Patrick erased the message.

++++++

Patrick rang up the customer and bagged her purchases as David walked into the store. David held the door for her as she exited. He thanked her for her patronage.

He put his hands on his hips and turned to Patrick who was grinning ear-to-adorable-fucking-ear.

“I think I’m going to a barbecue tonight.” Patrick said.

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You will be underwhelmed.”

Patrick walked around the counter and put his hands around David. “I think I’ll be spending time with my boyfriend and his family, and that can only lead to good things.” He leaned up and kissed David.

“This is the beginning of the end, I tell you. Mark my words.” David turned and went to the store room to get things ready for the body milk that they would be picking up over the weekend.

He and Patrick had arranged to go to Thornbridge to Terry and Amy’s goat farm. They hadn’t been in a couple of months, and the plan was for them to leave Saturday afternoon, have an early dinner at their place, load the product and stay at a hotel in Thornbridge on Saturday night. It was their first night away in some time and both were looking forward to it. David’s body was already responding in anticipation.

As it neared 5:00, Patrick locked the door and ran the receipts from the register. Back in the office, while he balanced it and prepared the deposit for the next day, he thought about what he’d told Mrs. Rose.

_I’ve got to tell him tonight. I need to tell him I love him. I basically told his mom that today. He needs to hear it from me._

“You’re a million miles away.” David, leaning in the doorway of the office, said in a soft voice.

“Just thinking about you.” Patrick said. “You ok with me coming to the family thing? If you’re not, I won’t go.”

David sat down on Patrick’s lap. Wrapped one arm around Patrick’s shoulder. Rested the other arm on his chest. “It’s fine. I’m O’Kay with it. Just nervous about the whole hubbub about the monthiversary.”

“David…”

“You’re right. I need to…trust …that it will be fine. So,… I’m … umm…going to trust… it.” David said hesitantly.

“Good. We’re not tempting fate.”

“O’Kay. We’re not tempting fate. We are trusting fate.”

“We are trusting each other.” Patrick clarified.

“We are trusting each other.” David echoed.

He leaned in and kissed Patrick, then. With a sweet intensity that made David’s heart hurt and made Patrick’s heart sing. Patrick was winning him over. He was trusting Patrick and tonight, Patrick was going to tell him that he loved him.

The kiss intensified. David rotated in the seat so that he was straddling Patrick, facing him. Patrick’s hands slid up the back of David’s sweatshirt. David began to unbutton Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick tugged at David’s sweat shirt, pulling it upward. David helped him and pulled it up over his head and tossed it. Patrick stopped kissing him and looked toward the floor where the shirt lay. He looked quizzically at David.

David shrugged and offered a side-smile. “I’ll get it later.” And then he quickly went back to making out with Patrick.

He unbuttoned David’s pants and opened them up to allow David’s cock to come out. His own heartbeat throbbed in his cock, which struggled against the tight denim cage of his jeans.

David stood and pulled Patrick to his feet. David worked open the belt, button, and zipper to allow Patrick’s cock it’s freedom. While David got the box out of the desk drawer, Patrick pulled off his shoes and his pants. He stood there in the middle of the office in his unbuttoned blue shirt, his cock coming out of the top of his tighty-whiteys, and his blue socks.

“Take those socks off, and that would be the sexiest I’ve ever seen you.” David said through lips swollen from their make-out session.

Patrick picked his feet up, one by one, and took his socks off and threw them near David’s sweatshirt. He shot David a wicked grin and he walked backward to the couch and sat down.

David walked over to Patrick and put a foot up on the edge of the couch. Patrick untied David’s shoe and pulled it and the sock off. Then he did the same on David’s other foot. David pulled off his jeans, leaving only his underwear on. He sat on the coffee table and looked into the eyes of his boyfriend.

“What’s your pleasure, Mr. Brewer?” David asked even as he settled on his knees between Patrick’s legs. He began licking the pre-cum off of Patrick’s leaking cock. He looked up through his eyelashes to look at Patrick.

“I’m thinking I liked you straddling me, over there, Babe. But… this is good, too.” Patrick was not one to ask for David to stop a blow job.

David reached for the box and handed the bottle of lube to Patrick. He grabbed a condom and covered Patrick’s cock that had been standing at attention.

He tugged at Patrick’s underwear finishing the job of getting them off; Patrick raised his hips to help with the process. After they were off, David stood and took his off. The only article of clothing left on was Patrick’s blue shirt. Patrick leaned forward in a move to take it off.

“No. Mr. Brewer. Please leave it on.” David purred.

Patrick shook his head, grinned, and blushed from his cheeks to his chest.

Patrick scooted forward a bit, and David sat down on his lap. With a lubed hand, Patrick reached back and toyed with David, working him open while they made out more. Before he thought David was completely ready, David raised up on his knees.

“David, not yet.” Patrick said.

“Oh, Mr. Brewer. I need you in me. Let me do this.”

David rested his hands on Patrick’s chest. Patrick looked up and watched David’s face. As David settled down onto Patrick’s cock, he tilted his head back and let out a moan of satisfaction. Patrick loved when David made sounds of pleasure during sex. It made Patrick feel like he was doing things right.

David sat down on him, slowly at first. After Patrick’s cock was in past the rings of muscle, David forced himself down quickly.

Another moan left David’s throat and he lowered his face to look into Patrick’s eyes.

“Mr. Brewer. There are a lot of things that are good about us, but the way your big farmer’s cock fills me up in is one of my favorites.”

Patrick grinned that embarrassed grin that he gets, and blushed even more. With his lubed hand, he reached for David’s cock. His other hand went to the back of David’s head as he pulled him down for a kiss. Patrick tongue fucked his mouth, while David rode his dick. 

And ride it, he did. David’s hands grabbed Patrick’s shoulders to help him. Patrick thrust his hips to the rhythm David set. But David took completely control and pounded himself onto Patrick. Pounded.

“Fuck. Me. Patrick. Fuck. Me.” David panted.

Patrick pulled and stroked David’s cock as he streamed pre-cum. “God David. You feel so good.”  

“You like to fuck me Mr. Brewer?”

“I like to fuck you.”

“You like your dick in me, Mr. Brewer?”

“You’re so tight around me.”

David felt Patrick tense as he leaned his head back and whispered, “David. Babe. Fuck.” And he bucked his hips up one last time. David knew he was coming and David was not far behind. His fingers dug into Patrick’s shoulders. “Patrick,” he moaned as he rammed himself down on Patrick while Patrick’s body convulsed in an orgasm, David shot a ribbon of cum that fell over Patrick’s hands and splashed on to each of their chests.

David leaned into Patrick. Patrick lay his head on the back of the couch. David leaned over him and rested his head against Patrick’s. They both worked to catch their breath. Their heartbeats seem to be working to outrace the other.

As they stilled, David leaned back so he could see Patrick. Patrick’s cock was still in David. His hand still on David’s cock.

“Mr. Brewer…” David said with a sly grin, still very much out of breath.

“Babe…” Patrick grinned back, his face a rosy shade of pink.

“That was…pretty…”

“Fantastic.” Patrick said.

“Hot.” David said at the same time.

Patrick reached down to hold on to the condom. “I think you probably need to get off, before this thing slides up in you.”

David lifted himself up on his knees and let Patrick pull out of him. He realized he was disappointed to lose the connection to his Patrick. He sat down on the couch, thankful not for the first time that they regularly covered the old thing with fresh sheets.

Patrick went to the sink and washed his hands and wet a cloth with hot water. He gave the cloth to David and then turned back to clean the cum off his chest. David cleaned himself and reached for his underwear.

They pulled on their pants. They worked together to change the sheet on the couch. David rolled up the sheet and stuffed it in his bag to take back to the motel. They sat down on the fresh sheet.  
  
David reached down and put his socks and shoes on. Patrick sat back with his eyes shut.

“You ok there, Mr. Brewer?”

“That was so good, David.” He said. Eyes still closed.

“How good, Mr. Brewer?” David leaned his side against the back of the couch and looked at his boyfriend’s blissful face. His lips were swollen from their kissing. His face was flushed. His hair was messy. His eyes were shut.

“So good that if I never had sex again, that would be the one I’d remember. And I’d die a happy man for having had it.” Patrick regretted the words the moment he said them.

And as soon as they were out of his mouth, he felt a slap to his chest. And then a slap to his stomach. “Patrick! What the fuck! Why would you say that! GOD!”

David was up and walking. Hands waiving in the air. “No. No, no, no. NO. NO.”

“I’m sorry, Babe.” Patrick was up, then. Trying to follow David to calm him down. “I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Patrick, you know you can’t say shit like that.  You tempt fate. God! Have I taught you nothing?!?” David reached down and picked up his sweatshirt from the floor and shook it out. Then he put it on.

“I know. It was really good sex, David. Can we just focus on that. I mean… you were so good.” Patrick found his socks and sat on the coffee table to put them on.

“Well, it doesn’t matter how good it was… it was really good, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Patrick answered. “Very good.”

“But it doesn’t matter, because you jinxed it. You said what you did about the last time you would have sex. Why do you do stuff like that, Patrick?”

“I don’t know.” Patrick sat with his elbows on his knees staring at the floor. He shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking, David. I’m sorry. But, for the record, I’m certain it won’t be the last time. I’m pretty certain it won’t be the last time…today…” He teased.

David stood. Hands on hips. Chin tilted up. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “M’Kay. Well, we need to get ready to go to this _fucking_ barbecue.”

++++++

Patrick locked the door and David headed to Patrick’s car.

“I have to run across to the café first, David.”

“Why?” David was still a little annoyed.

“To pick up the sides I ordered.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” David asked.

“Your mom texted me and…”  
  
“Woah. My MOM texted you? What!?! Now you and my MOM are texting buddies?!?”

“When I talked with your mom at Town Hall, I told her if we could bring anything to let me know. She texted before we closed that your dad only bought the things he needed to make sliders and he didn’t buy anything else. I told your mom I’d pick up some sides.” Patrick explained.

“But exactly WHEN did my mom get your number?”

“I’m guessing she got it from Alexis. Today was my first text from her.”

“Oh, god. _First_ text. There will be more.” David put his fingers to his eyebrows.

“Take a breath, David. This is happening. Your family and I are going to get closer. You can’t keep us separated forever.”

“I can die trying…” David said as he walked himself to Patrick’s car, opened the door himself, and got in.

Patrick grinned and shook his head. He turned and walked over to the café to pick up his order of sides for the first Rose Family gathering he was about to attend.

After he paid Twyla for his order he sat at the counter to wait for her to bag it up.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He figured David was sending him a message to ask him to add something else to the order. He pulled out his phone.

 

_Rachel (6:13 pm):_

‘Patrick. I guess I’m not going to try anymore. I wish you would talk with me, but it is clear you won’t. I’m sorry for bugging you, Patrick. I won’t bug you again.’

 

Patrick erased the text.

He took a deep breath. He hoped this was the end. He hoped she would move on and be happy. He hoped she wouldn’t text him anymore.

Twyla came to the counter with his bags of sides.

“Everything alright, Patrick?” She asked. “You look kind of sad.”  
  
“No. I’m good. I’m very happy. Thanks Twyla. Is this everything?”

“Two family sized orders of potato salad, one family size order of pasta, a family sized order of potato chips, and an apple pie.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Twyla.” Patrick offered a grin and then left the café, two bags in hand.

He walked back toward the store where the car was parked. He saw David sitting in the passenger seat, large white sunglasses on.

 _This man_ , he thought. _This man is my boyfriend. I love him so much. I am so lucky he’s mine._

And then David held up his hand and flipped-off Patrick.

There in the middle of the street, Patrick stopped, tilted his head back and laughed.

 

 

(end part 1 of 2)

 

 

 


	21. Monthiversary #4: The Barbecue (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick head to the Rose Family Barbecue at the motel. Alexis brings her new friend, Rachel, to the gathering. David learns that Patrick has been keeping a secret. Patrick comes out to Rachel while Stevie chaperones. David is impacted by his view of Patrick and Rachel's goodbye. Alexis comforts her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after 4.07. 
> 
> Part 2 of a 2-part chapter. (Starts immediately after Part 1)
> 
> Angst warning.  
> Also - you might want to plan on "Popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling to sleep early." 
> 
> Enjoy.

++++++

And then David held up his hand and flipped-off Patrick.

There in the middle of the street, Patrick stopped, tilted his head back and laughed.

Watching Patrick laugh made David smile and before he knew it, he was laughing as Patrick got into the car.

“O’Kay. What did you buy?”

“I bought an apple pie, because she had a fresh one and you love it.” Patrick said.

“I do love it.” David said under his breath. “What else?” He asked, twisting in the seat to see what Patrick had in the bags.

“Sides. Lots of sides. Because you love them.”

“I do love sides. As you know, they’re the best part of any meal.” David said.

“I know, David.” Patrick got into the car and kissed his boyfriend. “Now, are we going to be ok heading to your family’s gathering? Or do you plan to flip me the bird all night?”

“We’re good.” David leaned over and kissed Patrick again. “I hope you bought extra potato salad.”

“David. It’s like you don’t know me at all.” Patrick grinned, put the car in gear, and headed for the motel. He was going to spend his 4-month anniversary with David getting to know David’s family. He couldn’t have asked for anything more. He was very excited.

He planned to tell David he loved him, after the barbecue.

++++++ 

They got out of the car and took the bags to the table. Stevie had bowls and spoons and handed them to Patrick.

“Apparently, I’m the grill master tonight.” She said dryly to Patrick.

“Want help? Or should I go sit with David and Mrs. Rose.” Patrick asked her.

“Oh, I think divide and conquer. You take those two, I’ll take Mr. Rose and the grill.” Stevie walked away leaving Patrick to finish setting out the sides.

David sat down by his mom and they promptly began to fill their drinks. After Patrick had the sides put out in dishes and the apple pie unboxed, he grabbed a beer from the cooler. He sat down with David and his mom to chat.

“Patrick,” Mrs. Rose said. At the use of his full name, Patrick turned his eyes to meet David’s. David lifted an eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin to Patrick. “Did you bring your guitar?”

“No. Mrs. Rose. It is back at my place, and we got busy after we closed the store. We ran out of time, so I wasn’t able to go pick it up.” Patrick felt David kick him under the table. They shared a knowing look.

David’s body reacted as he watched his boyfriend blush.

“That’s a shame. Maybe you can serenade us another time.” She said.

“That would be good.” He said.

“I’m worried that he is going to drive Stevie a little crazy.” David said, pointing to his dad.

“I’ll go see what’s happening at the grill.” Patrick nodded. He got up to offer some support to Stevie.  
  
David and his mom chatted while they watched Patrick and Johnny. David enjoyed his mom’s praise for how well he was doing. “David, you are living an exciting new chapter in the book on tape of your life! You did this all by yourself!”

David felt that in this moment, he had never been happier. So far, the introduction of his boyfriend into his home environment was going well. He watched Patrick and his Dad talking, smiling over the grill. Patrick naturally interacted with David’s dad. His mom seemed to be pleased with Patrick being in his life. He knew that both Stevie and Alexis adored Patrick. This was going to be good. David began to breathe.

They brought the sliders over to the table. They smelled delicious.  
  
Patrick told them that his first job had been at a Rose Video.

 _What? How did I not know this?_ David wondered to himself. Then he asked the question out loud. “How did I not know you worked for a Rose Video?”  
  
Patrick shrugged. He thought to himself, _If we ever talked about our past, you’d know this about me._

Then David’s dad offered a toast. “To relationships. Old…and new.”

David knew that this toast meant his dad was accepting this relationship… he was accepting Patrick into the family.  
  
Patrick looked across the table at David who held up his plastic glass of wine. He was looking at Patrick and he gave that little lopsided grin that he gave Patrick when he was really, truly pleased. Patrick had been seeing that grin a lot more lately, and he liked it.

He looked into David’s eyes. _Your family likes me. Oh, my god. I love you_ , he thought.

And then… Patrick saw movement over David’s shoulder. Alexis was coming around the corner of the motel with someone _._

It all seemed to happen at once.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Alexis when they heard her say, “Ummm. Thanks for waiting.”

_Oh._

_Oh. My. God._

_Rachel? That’s Rachel. How is Rachel with Alexis?_

Alexis introduced Rachel. Rachel’s eyes scanned the faces of the people at the table and settled on Patrick.

“Patrick?” She asked, sounding confused.

One word came to Patrick’s mind.

_Fuck._

++++++

David turned to look over his shoulder to see Alexis and another woman. He tried to take it all in. It happened so fast. She said Patrick’s name. _She knows Patrick?_ He heard Patrick say her name and ask her what she was doing here.

He heard Alexis ask, “Wait. _Patrick_ is your fiancé?”

 _Fiancé?_ David was working to stay focused.

He knows he asked Patrick a question, he honestly wasn’t sure what words were coming out of his mouth.

Patrick struggled to respond, “I don’t… now. But yes, at some point… we… we... we...were...”

David felt his mom’s grip on his arm. It was the only thing grounding him in the moment. The family was quiet. David had to get out of there. He stood. “O’Kay. Umm…I think I just might need a sec…”

He stepped out of the picnic table and headed to his room. He heard Patrick call after him. He walked by the woman. He noticed that she smelled good, like peaches or maybe apricots.  He felt his entire family staring at him, watching him leave.

David walked quickly toward his room, he struggled to breathe. _I knew it. I knew this was all going to get fucked up. I knew that it was too good to be true. I was foolish to trust that it was going to be OK. He’s got a fucking fiancé._

Patrick was only a few steps behind him. As he walked, he chastised himself. _Damnit. I should have told him. I should have found a way to tell him. This is your fault, Brewer. He’s never going to trust you again. How do I start? What do I say?_

Patrick entered David’s room and shut the door behind him. He had no idea what he was going to say to make this right.

++++++

“It’s just that _my truth_ is that I am… _damaged goods_ …and _this_ has really messed things up… for me. And I think…I need some time… with it.” David said the words Patrick had feared for the last four months.

Silence.

 _He’s breaking up with me. Oh my god. He’s breaking up with me._ Patrick was crestfallen. He struggled. _Do I beg him? Do I beg him to not do this? Or do I give him his space?_

He knew David would not respond to begging. He also knew that nobody convinced David Rose to do what he didn’t want to do by forcing him. He knew the only way to move forward was to give him the space he was asking for.

“Alright.” Was all he could say. He turned to go. Patrick knew that he did this to David. To them.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard David stop him. But then he realized he just wanted food. He knew David. David would want _a lot_ of food.

“Ok.” Patrick said. Then he took a ragged breath and sighed. “OK.” And he left the room.

He wanted to get in his car and drive away. But he told David he would get him food. So, he jammed his hands deep into his pockets and walked back to the barbecue.

There stood Rachel and Alexis watching him. Mr. Rose had moved over to where David had sat next to Mrs. Rose. He had his arm around her, their backs were to him, they were talking quietly to one another. Stevie sat looking at him, she stood.

“What do you need?” Stevie asked.

“Patrick. What’s happening?” Rachel said.

“Just a minute Rachel. Please, give me a minute.” Patrick said to her.

He went over to the table and stood by Mrs. Rose. “Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I’m sorry to have caused this…interruption…at the family barbecue. David and I have talked…and it seems…he is going to need some time. He and I have not talked about our past relationships. Rachel, here, is a person from my past with whom I had a serious relationship. We… we _were_ engaged. We broke up before I moved to town. David didn’t know about her, and that’s my fault. I apologize that this has put a damper on the evening. It is my fault and no one else’s.”

Mrs. Rose stared straight ahead. She didn’t acknowledge Patrick. Mr. Rose stood and moved around the table to stand by Patrick. He shook Patrick’s hand. “It’s alright, son. It will be alright.” He said. He patted Patrick on the shoulder.

Patrick moved to pick up a plate. “David wants some food, so I’m going to get a plate ready for him.” Patrick picked up a plate and put three sliders on it. He loaded several scoops of potato salad on the plate and filled it up. _David loves this potato salad._ He picked up another pate, put two sliders on it, added more potato salad, and some pasta salad. He put some potato chips on it for good measure. He went to the cooler and grabbed two beers.

“Alexis. Do you think you could carry this to David? He wants some food, but I think he’s done seeing me today.”

Alexis went to Patrick. She stood in front of him. She gave him a small smile. He tucked a beer under each of her arms. He handed her a plate for each had.  
  
Patrick leaned close to her and said quietly, so only she could hear him, “He’s really upset. Take care of him, Alexis.”

Alexis saw the tears in Patrick’s eyes. “I will, Button.” She turned and went to the room she shared with her brother.

Patrick turned to Stevie. “Stevie, will you please come with us?”

“Me? Why?” Stevie said, looking around for someone, anyone, to save her.

“I need to talk with Rachel. And what I need to tell her, David should hear. If I ask him to sit with us, he won’t. You’re the next best thing.” Patrick explained.

Mrs. Rose had turned and was taking in the conversation.

Stevie nodded her head. “Yup. OK.” She walked over to Patrick; her hands tucked into her back pockets.

“Patrick. No.” Rachel said. “We need to talk alone.”

“Rachel. We can talk with Stevie present or we won’t talk at all. Now, what room are you in?” Patrick said assertively.

Rachel led Patrick and Stevie to Room 9.

Once there, Stevie moved to the small couch off to the side, to be out of their way. She silently watched Patrick like a hawk.

Patrick held out a chair at the table for Rachel. “Rachel, sit down.”

“No. I want to stand.” Rachel said.

Patrick sighed. He sat down. He leaned over and put his elbows on his knees. He tried to breathe a deep breath. He wanted to be calm for this conversation.

“Patrick. What’s going on?” Rachel said.

“Rachel. I’m not sure why you’re here, but I asked you to leave me alone. I wish you had. I asked you so many times, Rach.”

“Patrick. You’re my fiancé. I wanted to…”

“RACHEL!” Patrick raised his voice and slammed his palm down on the table. He startled both Rachel and Stevie.

He stood, pulled out a chair, and said in a commanding voice, “Rachel. Sit. Now.”

Rachel sat down. Patrick sat down across from her.

He took a deep breath and made his voice as calm as he could. “Rachel. I broke up with you in February. Remember? I told you that I couldn’t marry you.”

“You told me you loved me, Patrick.”  
  
“I did tell you that. I did. I did love you. I do… still love you, I suppose. But not in the way you need… Rachel....”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Her whole body reacted in shock. “Gay?” She let out a sound like a laugh, only she wasn’t laughing. “What? Patrick, we’ve had sex. You’re not gay.”

“Listen. Are you sure you want me here for this?” Stevie asked, standing.

“Stevie. I need you to be here.” Patrick said. He turned to look her in the eyes. “David is going to want to know what happened. You are the one he is going to trust after this. He’s not going to trust me. I need you here. Please, Stevie. If not for me, then for David.”

Stevie sat down.

He turned back to Rachel. “Rachel. Our sex life was terrible and you know it. I never initiated it. I had a lousy sex drive… I didn’t want it. I _did_ love you… loved our _friendship_. I loved all the things we did together. I mean no disrespect when I tell you that I was not sexually attracted to you. You’re beautiful…Rachel…inside and out. And you have a beautiful body. But I … I’m sorry… I’m not sexually attracted to it. You know this, Rachel. Think about it.”

Rachel sat quietly. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Stevie got up and retrieved the box of tissues from the bathroom and put them on the table near Rachel. Rachel looked at her and took one. Stevie turned and went back to the couch.

“When I broke up with you, when I left town, I didn’t realize why I was so unhappy. I only knew I needed a change because everything felt wrong. I knew if I stayed there, we’d end up getting back together again… like we always have. After I moved here…right after I moved here… I met David. And, Rach, it changed everything. In a _really_ good way.”

He jerked when he heard a sob escape her throat.

“I’m sorry, Rachel.” He said again.

Silence.

“I was confused at first, I didn’t realize what was happening. I was having feelings for him. My … body… was reacting to him. I got scared. That’s when I went home to stay at Mom and Dad’s. Remember? We saw each other at the bar?”

“We danced.” She said. “We made out.”

“We kissed, yes. And then I pulled back. Remember how emotional I was? Do you remember what I said?”

“You told me you loved me but not in the way a husband needs to love his wife.” She said.

He saw realization hit her. Saw her face change.

“You cried, Patrick. I held you while you cried. I’d never seen you that upset.” She said quietly.

“I didn’t know for sure before then, Rachel. But when we danced…in the bar…and then we went outside by your car…that was when I realized ....”

“But you were turned on Patrick. I felt it. You…”

He interrupted her. “I was thinking about him. When were dancing. When you kissed my neck. I was thinking about David. Then… when we were by your car…”

“You stopped us. You pushed me back.”

“My hands moved. I touched your… I umm…” Patrick wasn’t sure how much to tell her.

“You touched my breasts and stopped. That’s when you pushed me back.”

“I didn’t want to touch them. I wanted to touch…”

“OK. OK.” Rachel interrupted. Her voice sounding irritated. “So, you’re telling me that you never knew? The whole time before then?”

“I didn’t. It was David. Meeting David made me realize it.”

“Did you do stuff with guys when we were together?” She asked. Her voice on the verge of anger.

“No, Rachel. I didn’t. I didn’t do anything with a guy until David.”

“What about Zach. You and Zach did everything together. You had camp-outs; sometimes just the two of you. Did you do stuff with Zach when you camped?” Rachel stood. She was angry.

“No. Rachel. No. I never did _anything_ with _any_ guy. I wasn’t attracted to Zach, or any of my friends.”

“Just this David guy.” Rachel said.

“Yes. David…. Rachel…By the way, this is Stevie. Stevie is his best friend.” Patrick said.

Stevie offered a little wave as Rachel looked over at her. Stevie wasn’t sure why he chose this moment to awkwardly introduce her, but she stayed silent.

“So maybe it’s just a phase. Maybe you just wanted to experiment.” Rachel said.

“Rachel. Trust me. I’m gay... _very_ … gay.”

“What do you mean? How do you know? You had sex with me, you… got it up. So…” Rachel argued with him.

“Rachel. I had so many problems. You remember. Problems with erections. Problems with completing. Problems with even wanting to… (Patrick smacked the palm of his right hand on the end of the fist he made with his left hand). You know that.”

Stevie put her face in her hands and knew it was going to be a long time before she forgot the visual Patrick was painting.

“OK, so?” Rachel persisted.

“Rachel. I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Patrick wasn’t sure how much to tell her.

“Just say it, Patrick.” She demanded.

“I don’t have those problems with David. My body responds differently. My body _wants_ him. _I want him_ , Rachel. All the time. When I’m not touching him, all I can think about his how I want to touch him. I love him. I’m _so_ in love with him.” Patrick said.

He heard a small gasp come from Stevie. He turned to her. “Stevie. I’ve been in love with him for months.”

“Patrick.” Stevie said. “Jesus.”

Rachel sat again. She put her face in her hands and cried. Patrick pulled a tissue out of the box and handed it to her.

“I’m sorry Rachel. When we broke up, I didn’t know. I just knew I was unhappy and things were…off. Then when I knew, I didn’t know how to tell you. I had hoped you’d just move on.”

“Patrick. You are the love of my life. How was I supposed to just move on?” She asked through her tears.

“I don’t know. I realize, now, how I’d feel. I realize if David just walks away from me now without talking with me… it will kill me. And that’s what I did to you. And I don’t blame you for trying so hard to talk to me. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you once I knew my own feelings.” Patrick rambled. “I should have talked to you months ago.”

They all sat in silence.

Rachel dried her tears. She took a deep breath.

“What do Clint and Marcy say about this?”

“I haven’t told them, Rachel. I haven’t been in the same room with them and I want to tell them face-to-face.”

“Oh…” Rachel sat. No longer crying.

“I am not going to ask you to keep this a secret, but I would like it if I were the one to tell my parents about my life.” Patrick said, knowing how close his mom is to Rachel.

“Ok.” Rachel said.

They sat in silence.

Rachel took another deep breath. “So… tell me about … him. What makes this David Rose so special?”

Patrick looked over at Stevie and they shared a smile. Then, Patrick told Rachel a little bit about the love of _his_ life.

++++++

David sat on the end of his bed. He heard someone kick the door. “David. David, let me in.” Alexis called.

“The door is unlocked. Let yourself in.” He called to her.

“David. My hands are full with food. Let me in.”

David opened the door and there stood his sister with two plates of food, two beers, and a look on her face he’d not ever seen. He stood back and she walk to the table. “Help me, David, or I’m going to drop your food.”

He took the plates from her and put them on the table. Then he took the beers out from under her arms. She sat her bag and phone on her bed.

David sat down and began to eat his sliders.

“David. I’m sorry.” She said.

He looked at her through squinted eyes. “For what?” he asked, with a mouth full of hamburger.

“For bringing her to the barbecue. I didn’t know.” Alexis said.

“Patrick knew. She’s been texting him for months. He knew the whole time we were together that she wanted to see him. _The whole time… we were together_. He didn’t tell me.” David finished the first slider and picked up a fork to shovel some potato salad into his mouth. _God, I love this potato salad._

“David. Eww. Slow down…. So, he didn’t tell you that he is engaged to her?” Alexis asked.

“ _Was. Was_ engaged to her. No. He didn’t tell me. What else is he not telling me, Alexis? What else is he keeping secret?”

“I don’t know. He’s Patrick.” Alexis said. “I thought he couldn’t keep secrets. I thought it was against a scouting code or something.”

David guzzled one of the beers. They sat in silence for a while. David ate.

“He told Mom and Dad.” Alexis said, picking at an invisible something on the table.

David stopped eating and looked at his sister. “Told them what?”

“Before he did anything, he went to them and apologized for messing up the family night. Then he told them that he had broken up with her before moving to town and he didn’t tell you about her. He told them that it was his fault that you were upset with him. He kept apologizing to them.” Alexis filled him in.

“Then what happened?” David asked. He picked up his third slider.

“Then Dad shook his hand and said something to him.”

“And Mom?” David asked.

“She didn’t speak to him.”

“Then what?” David asked.

“Then he loaded these plates of food for me to bring to you.”

“And, then?”

“I heard him tell Stevie that she needed to go with him to talk with Rachel.”

“Stevie?” David asked, confused.

Alexis shrugged.

They sat in silence while David finished his slider and worked through the potato salad on his plates.

“Alexis. I want to be alone. Are you ok if I’m alone in here for a while?” He asked.

“Sure. Are you going to be ok?”

“I am.” David said. “It is all going to be fine, I think. I just needed a moment. I’ll call him later…give him a chance to explain. It will be ok.”

They stood. She gave him a double-eyed wink and scrunched her face. She left the room. David locked the door behind her.

David went into his parents’ room and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer part of the mini-refrigerator. If he was going to go down a food spiral, he was going to need the ice cream. He went back into his room and locked the door between the two rooms.

He sat down on the end of his bed. Then… he heard them. He heard Patrick and Rachel.

He stood by the window and peaked out, careful so that they wouldn’t see him watching.

++++++

Patrick stood in the doorway of Room 9.

“OK. I’m going to go home. Stevie, are you sure you don’t want me to help clean up?” He asked.

“No. Patrick, I’m good. I’ll get it.” Stevie answered.

“Patrick can I walk you to your car?” Rachel asked.

“Yes. But Stevie needs to go with.” He said. “OK, Stevie?”  
  
She nodded her head. She felt ridiculous chaperoning this little duo. _The shit I do for David Rose!_ She thought to herself.

They walked to his car. He held out his elbow and she wrapped her arm through it. They had walked that way hundreds of times, and there was a natural ease to their movement.

Stevie walked behind them. She didn’t want to watch this goodbye scene, but knew that her job was to be sure that David knew everything that happened between them, should he want to know.

She leaned against the motel, just near David’s window. She was outside of David’s line of sight. He had no idea she was there.

Patrick was parked just outside David’s room. They had no way of knowing that David was watching every move and hearing every word.

“Patrick. I love you so much.” Rachel said. They rested their foreheads against one another, as though they’d done it a million times before. She ran her hands lovingly up and down his blue-sleeved arms. _All the ladies love Patrick_.

“I love you too, Rachel. More than you know.” He said. He pulled back and leaned against the car.

The words were like daggers in David’s heart. _He loves her. He’s never told me he loves me._ David’s breath caught in his chest. Jealousy, the likes of which David had never felt rose within him.

Patrick opened the door to his car. He turned to Rachel. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, and Patrick responded. They embraced. For a long time, they stood and held each other. They swayed.

David’s heart began to beat loudly in his chest. He felt his heartbeat throb in his head.

David watched their profiles as they hugged. He saw Patrick rub her back. He watched as she tilted her head up to Patrick. He watched Patrick put his hand on the back of her head. He watched Patrick pull her in for a kiss. _Patrick initiated a kiss with her._

They kissed tenderly. They kissed like it was the most natural movement to them. So comfortable. So tender. He watched Patrick, eyes closed, kissing her. _She is kissing my boyfriend. My boyfriend is kissing that woman._

David’s field of vision narrowed. Everything around him grew dark except for Patrick and her.

He saw her hands move to Patrick’s face. One hand on each cheek. He saw her rub her thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip. _Those are MY lips to touch, not hers. Take your hands off of his face!_

David couldn’t fight the sob that rose out of his chest. He began to cry. He felt the tears rolling. He couldn’t stop them.

He saw Patrick brush the hair out of her eyes, tenderly.

He heard her say something about talking with Patrick later.  
  
“Yup. Whenever you want, we can talk.” Patrick said.

He watched Rachel lean up on her toes. She kissed him. They kissed _again_. Patrick’s hand grabbed the back of her head, his hand fisting her red hair.

David wanted to yell. _Stop that. Stop doing that!_

Patrick smiled at her. That smile where he faces down at the ground but looks up through his eyelashes. _He gave HER that look. That’s the look he gives to me._

 

Patrick blushed.

_Fuck you, Patrick Brewer._

 

Rachel turned to leave. “I’m going to go get my suitcase. I’ll see you, Patrick.”

“OK, Rach.”

David took two steps back and came in contact with his bed. He sat down. Maybe he fell down.

_Did he say he’s going to talk with her? He kissed her. They kissed twice! He’s going back to her. He’s leaving. He’s done. He’s running._

David’s head swam with all the words he’d worried about from the moment he first kissed Patrick. _This is over. I’m damaged goods. He wants someone better. I am not what he wants. Of course, I’m not what he wants. He wants her. I was just an experiment._

_Did they not realize they were doing that in front of my room? Maybe they DID realize it. Maybe this was all a cruel set up._

David reached over to grab the ice cream he had sat on the end of his bed.  

Patrick turned to get into his car. He looked over at Stevie who gave him a thumbs-up sign. Patrick gave a small wave to her. She turned to go back to the barbecue to start cleaning up.

Patrick stood alone by his car, in front of David’s room. Patrick was going to try again. He steeled himself and walked to David’s door. He knocked. There was no answer.

“David. Will you let me in?” Patrick asked through the door.

There was no response.

“David.” He knocked on the door again.

He turned to leave when he heard the door open. He excitedly turned and found himself face-to-face with a distraught David. He looked much more upset than he had looked when Patrick left him in his room earlier.

David’s voice was low and serious. A voice Patrick had never heard before. His eyes burned into Patrick’s. “Leave. Me. The Fuck. Alone… Get out.”

Patrick took a step back. Shocked at the anger emanating from David.

“OK.” He held up his hands between them. He averted his eyes, because he couldn’t stand to see the fury in David’s. “OK. I’m leaving. I’m sorry, David.”

David quietly, gently shut the door. Patrick heard him lock it.

He got into his car and drove home.

++++++

Patrick walked into the house and went to the kitchen. He had been hungry earlier. He no longer thought about food. _Why am I in the kitchen?_ He found Ray unloading the dishwasher.

“Hi Patrick. Are you boys back from your night out already?” He asked.

“Hi Ray. Just me. Yeah. In for the night.”

“It’s just now getting dark. Did you decide to skip the drive in?”

“Yeah, Ray. Cut…the night short.”

“Patrick?” Ray turned to look at him. “Patrick you look… Did something happen? Are you OK?”

And then, Patrick began to cry. He stood in Ray’s kitchen and could no longer hold himself together. Ray went to Patrick and stood in front of him. He touched Patrick’s arm.  
  
“Patrick?” Ray asked.

Then Patrick leaned in to Ray for comfort. Ray opened his arms and Patrick stepped into them. They stood, in the kitchen. Ray wrapping his arms around a sobbing Patrick, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing that in this moment, Patrick needed a silent hug.

++++++

“That’s it.” Alexis told her parents. I’m going to go find somewhere to sleep.

Alexis knew where she was going, but she didn’t want to tell her parents. She knew David. She knew he wasn’t opening the door because they were there with her. She marched down to the office where Stevie was locking up for the night.

“Stevie. Use your little magic key ring and get me into my room.” She demanded.

“Alexis. If he wanted you in there, he would let you in.” Stevie argued.

“He doesn’t want my parents in there, so he won’t answer the door. If you unlock the door, I’ll just slip in without them knowing. He’ll be fine with that.”

“What if he isn’t?”

“If he isn’t, I’ll come back outside and go home with _you_ and sleep on _your_ couch.” Alexis offered.

Stevie rolled her eyes and walked to their room. She unlocked the door and said quietly to Alexis, “Whether he wants you there or not, go in. You’re _not_ sleeping at my place.”

++++++

David wasn’t watching the movie. He stared at it. He finished the cookie. He finished the ice cream. At some point he heard his sister and his parents on their side of the door. But he refused to let anyone in.

He wouldn’t have minded Alexis coming in, but he did not want to deal with his parents. Not now. His mom had been praising him about having his life put together and in an upward trajectory. Now? She’d berate him for trusting another living soul.

He felt his phone vibrate. He knew it was Patrick. He refused to look at it.

David heard the door to their room unlock. He watched Alexis slide quickly into the room and lock the door. She held a finger to her mouth as though to “SHHHH” him. He screwed up his face and shook his head. _What the fuck?_

She walked over to the dresser and opened David’s drawer. She took out a pair of his underwear and his sleep clothes. She went over to him and held out a hand. Silently, he took it. She pulled him to the bathroom where she started the shower. She put his things on the side of the sink, patted him on the chest and left him alone, shutting the door behind him.

He pulled his clothes off and let them sit in the middle of the bathroom floor. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound his throbbing head. He began to cry again as he thought about Patrick’s lips on hers. Patrick telling her he loved her. He didn’t want Alexis to see him this upset. He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and he had more control over his emotions.

While he was in the shower, she changed into her pajamas. She sat on the end of her bed and noticed the text that had come in from Ted. She sat her phone aside. Her brother needed her. She would figure out how to respond to Ted later.

She threw the empty ice cream container away. She moved the cookie box. And she shut off the television. She pulled back the comforter on David’s bed.

She heard the shower turn off. She heard him brush his teeth. She heard the toilet flush.

The bathroom door opened. He stood there in the door, red-eyed. Not moving.

She went to him, took a hold of his hand, and pulled him to his bed. He got in. She covered him. He rolled over to face the wall.

She went to the bathroom and wiped down the shower, threw his clothing in the hamper. She used the toilet. Brushed her teeth. Pulled back her hair.

She went to get into her bed and heard him take a ragged breath and let out a sigh.

She went to his bed, pulled back the covers and got in beside him.

She was his big spoon.

She wrapped her arm around his chest. She realized he was crying. His whole body shook. She squeezed him as tightly as she could. His hands came up and held on to her forearms.

When he felt his sister get in bed and wrap her arm around him, he began to cry again. He couldn’t stop the as the tears rolled out of his eyes. His body shook.

He couldn’t get them out of his mind. _Rachel? Was that what they said her name was?_ David had watched Patrick kiss her… _twice_. It was over. He knew it was over. Patrick was going to go back to her.

He knew they tempted fate one too many times. He had told himself before that it was all too good to be true, and he was right. There was a whole other life out there for Patrick that he wanted more. A life that would make him happier. He had options. He had lived a whole other life where he planned to marry someone. He would never have that…want that… with David. Of course, he didn’t want David. Who would?

Alexis had never seen her brother like this. She had seen him full of anxiety. She had seen him angry. She had seen him depressed. She had seen him apathetic. She had seen him scared. She had seen him elated. And, she had seen him depressed after a breakup. But she had never witnessed him heart-broken. She knew how to fix the other emotions. She didn’t know how to fix this. So, she held him as tight as she could while he wept. She would figure out what else to do later. For now, he needed held.

She held him tight for what seemed forever. Eventually, she fell to sleep. He didn’t, though. He was awake. He got up and went to sit at the table. In the dark. In the quiet of the deep night.

Then, he heard his phone vibrate. He knew Patrick was sending him a second text.

++++++ 

After Patrick finished crying, Ray sat him down at the table. Ray poured Patrick a whiskey and set about warming him up something to eat. Ray was quiet and thankfully didn’t ask questions. Patrick didn’t want to talk.

He ate a couple of bites of the warmed-up lasagna that Ray offered. He finished his whiskey. It felt good. Warm in his stomach. When Ray offered him a refill, he declined. “Just water, I think, Ray. Probably shouldn’t drink too much tonight.”

“Patrick. What happened?” Ray asked. He couldn’t help himself.

“I’m pretty sure we broke up tonight.” Patrick said, ignoring Ray’s stunned look and taking the bottle of water out of his hand. “I’m going to up to my room. Thanks for dinner.”

Up in his room, Patrick gathered what he needed for a shower and headed that way. He stood under the hot water until it ran cold. He dried off and changed. When he left the bathroom, he ran into Ray in the hallway.

“Are you sure, Patrick? It wasn’t just an argument?” Ray said.

Patrick, all out of tears, tapped Ray’s shoulder with his fist. “No, Ray. This wasn’t a fight. This was a serious blunder on my part. I think, this time, he’s done with me.”

Patrick walked to his room and shut the door.

He sat on his bed and texted David.

 

_You (10:03 pm):_

‘I just want you to know I’m sorry.’

 

Then Patrick turned on ESPN and muted it. He lay sideways on his bed absently looking at the television without really watching it.

Hours passed. He had drifted to sleep and had awoke to realize he had commitments. Work.

He didn’t want David to worry about the store. He owed him that much. David would likely be asleep, and he certainly would not text Patrick back. David never texted him when he was pissed. But he knew that David would check his phone in the morning, and he wanted him to know that Patrick would cover the store.

 

_You (1:23 am):_

‘David. I will take care of the store in the morning.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:25 pm):_

‘OK.’

 

The response caught Patrick by surprise. He sat up. His breath caught in his throat. His heart beat loudly.

 

_You (1:25 am):_

‘David. I’m sorry.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:25 pm):_

‘Terri and Amy are expecting us tomorrow afternoon.’

_You (1:25 am):_

‘Do you still want to go? We can go.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:25 pm):_

‘No.’

 

_You (1:26 am):_

‘OK.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:26 pm):_

‘We need the body milk. We have no more in stock.’

‘I’ll text Amy to tell her we’re not coming.’

 

_You (1:26 am):_

‘OK. I can still go to pick it up.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:26 pm):_

‘I’ll tell her.’

_You (1:27 am):_

‘David.’

 

_You (1:28 am):_

‘David. I’m so sorry.’

 

_You (1:29 am):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (1:31 pm):_

‘I can’t, Patrick.

‘Unless it’s about work, give me space.’

 

Patrick got out of bed. He stood. He felt trapped. He wanted to drive to the motel and knock down David’s door and make him listen to him. He knew that wouldn’t help. He wanted to get in his car and drive far away. But that wouldn’t solve this.

So, he sat down and sent one more text.

 

_You (1:33 am):_

‘David. Talk to Stevie.’

 

_You (1:34 am):_

‘David. Please.’

 

_You (1:36 am):_

‘When you’re ready to talk, let me know.’

‘I don’t care what time of day or night it is.’

‘OK?’

 

Patrick sat watching his phone. He saw a text bubble start. David was typing something. He held his breath. The text bubble disappeared. He exhaled.

David was done talking. Patrick started to cry again.

He supposed he should be thankful. David responded when he talked about work. He’d remember that.

Patrick felt a wave of guilt. He put Rachel through this. He should have talked with her. He was ashamed of how he treated her. It must have driven her mad.

He turned off the television. He set the alarm on his phone. And Patrick crawled into bed.

He opened his music play lists and chose theirs. He lay in bed, unable to sleep. No longer weeping. And listened to all of their songs.

++++++

David walked over to his bed. He pulled the covers back and patted Alexis. She woke up. He helped her out of bed and pulled the covers of her bed back. She crawled in.

He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his earphones out of the nightstand drawer. He set the alarm on his phone for noon. He wanted to remember to text Amy.

He opened up his music play lists and chose theirs. He put his earphones on and lay in bed, unable to sleep. No longer weeping. And listened to all of their songs.

 

 

 

 


	22. Breaking Up is Hard to Do (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Rose Family barbecue was interrupted with a visit from Rachel and Patrick's subsequent admission guilt to David, the sky lets lose with a rainstorm. Patrick struggles with waves of memories while trying to work at the store. David digs deep into his ability to shut out emotions and people. Stevie and Alexis both encourage them to talk. Ray prepares comfort food. Terri and Amy begin to get involved. Patrick tries to reach David through song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.07 and 4.08. 
> 
> This is the first of 3 installments that cover the week of their breakup between the barbecue and the olive branch. (Note: 4.08 The Jazzaguy episode - where they go to the spa - is covered in one of these three chapters). 
> 
> The chapters are full of angst, grief, regret, and very little else. Wallow in it with me, will you? I think it will make what comes later so much sweeter. ***Hands out tissues to all who enter***
> 
> One last note: at the end I have a link to a video and a song. I think if you don't watch the video and just listen, you can maybe imagine Patrick singing the song to David.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ++++++++++

Day 1 (Saturday)

 

A large CLAP of thunder woke him. He was disoriented. It seemed dark out, but it wasn’t the kind of dark he found when he woke in the middle of the night. He scrambled for his phone. 8:00 am.

Patrick sat up with a jolt. He ran his hand through his hair. He overslept. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He willed his pee to come out faster. He hurriedly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and worked on his hair.

Back in his room he looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down in sheets. He slowed. There was no real reason to rush this morning. It was Saturday and it was doubtful that there would be heavy traffic at the store in this storm. He saw the flash of lightening brighten up his room, he tensed and waited. Seconds before another CLAP of thunder. That one felt like it shook the house.

Patrick pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket from the closet and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Ray had set out breakfast. A near buffet of breakfast options. A savory egg casserole, a stack of pancakes, and some fruit. Patrick wasn’t hungry, but he decided to try to eat before heading in. He would have plenty of time.

“How did you sleep, Patrick?” Ray asked.

“Took a while to get there, but once I did, I guess it was OK. I overslept.” Patrick said.

“Can you just go back to bed? It’s raining so badly.”

“I told David I’d open the store today, so I need to do that.” Patrick picked at his plate of food.

“Will you be open all day?” Ray asked.

“Nah. Just until noon. Hey, Ray, this all smells and looks great. I just don’t have an appetite. I’m sorry.” Patrick said. He stood and pulled on his jacket.

Ray gave him an understanding nod and Patrick pulled the hood of his jacket over his head before he headed out in the rain.

++++++ 

A large CLAP of thunder shook the motel. Alexis jumped and squealed. “Oh! My God! David!” She yelled.

He “Sshhhhed” her. “It’s just thunder. It’s storming outside. Go back to sleep.” He had been awake most of the night. His brain would not shut off.

He had started listening to their soundtrack and ended up getting stuck on “Girl Crush.” The song had originally been put on their playlist as a joke. When they had been away for their first weekend together, after Patrick had a moment of panic during their first steps into intercourse, they found themselves in the hotel bar.

They had argued and David had asked Patrick to dance. Patrick had refused, so David went to the juke box and played “Girl Crush,” as a joke. They ended up dancing to it, making out, and going upstairs to have their first successful intercourse. So, the song came to be a regular stop on their playlist. They had thought it was a good song to dance (or make out) to, it was part of their history, and – quite frankly – it was funny.

But, when David lay in bed, tormented over having watched Patrick and his former fiancé kiss… _twice_ …it became less funny. When he thought about how she touched Patrick’s lips with her fingers… it became uncomfortable. But when he remembered watching Patrick _blush_ …that… well… that became torture. That moment. That intimate moment between the two of them was burned in David’s brain. _What did the two of them do to make Patrick blush like that?_ David knew what _he_ did with Patrick to make him blush like that.

Most of the night, he sat up thinking about what he saw while this _fucking_ song played in a loop in his earphones. He knew he could have just turned it off. David was a bit of a masochist.

If he tried hard to look at it logically, he could understand that she and Patrick were saying goodbye. As he sat up all night thinking, he convinced himself otherwise. He wasn’t sure what they had done in the time between Patrick leaving his room and the time he saw them by Patrick’s car. And, he wasn’t sure what they did after. All he knew was that he watched them kiss and touch. He watched Patrick blush as though he was planning to have sex. Then he had watched Patrick leave. And he had watched her drive away not long after.

Rationally, he knew that they probably didn’t spend the night together. But his mind kept thinking, _what if they did?_

He also could not stop thinking about how special she must have been to him for Patrick to hold her so tenderly to say goodbye. How much he loved her if he gave her two of those kisses and held her as long and as tenderly as he did. And…David thought he saw Patrick cry with her.

David was not certain that Patrick would say goodbye to him as tenderly. _Of course, he wouldn’t. Patrick doesn’t love me. Patrick loves her._

Lightening flashed bright through the room followed seconds later by another loud CLAP of thunder that shook the hotel. Alexis sat up. “M’Kay. Now, I’m just up.” She said.

David rolled over on his side and faced the wall. Pretending to be asleep.

His mind reeled. David had experienced a lot of partners, more than he’d ever counted. But, he had never had a partner with whom he felt such a strong and deep connection that they’d depart in the way Patrick and she had yesterday. Patrick loved her. Maybe still did love her. And, the thought of her getting that part of Patrick drove David to a place he’d never been before.

The feeling with which he struggled was beyond simple jealousy. Jealousy was what he felt when Toby was hitting on Patrick. This was so far beyond jealousy, in fact, that he couldn’t name it. He felt grief, anger, jealousy, indignation, protectiveness, competitiveness, and an immature desire to just throw something. There was a bundle of emotions in him, all too big to name, and the only way he knew to deal with them was to shut down. 

And, then, of course he thought about the fact that Patrick had – at some point – loved her so much that he proposed marriage. Marriage. Like…forever. And, Patrick is the type of person who wouldn’t propose a lifetime commitment to someone lightly. Yet, he had broken up with her.

So then, David thought, is Patrick one to easily break his big, major-life commitments? _No, he’s not._ But she probably thought that, too. Should David be worried if they continued to be together? David had always worried that Patrick would leave. Run away. Because he had run away, before they were together. And he had struggled with wanting to run, David had talked him through more than one anxiety attack. Now, he had proof that Patrick had, in fact, done that to her – someone to whom he was preparing to make a life-long commitment.

He thought he knew Patrick. But every event the day before would indicate that he did not. Patrick had never told him, in all their months together, about this significant relationship in his past.

David looked at his phone. It was 8:30.

He had planned to text Amy later in the day; but since he was awake, and it was what other people thought of as a respectable time of day, he decided to get it over with.

 

_You (8:32 am):_

‘Amy. We won’t be coming this afternoon. I’m sorry.’

_Amy – Body Milk (8:32 am):_

‘I understand. Weather’s bad.’

 

_You (8:32 am):_

‘No. We had an incident.’

_Amy – Body Milk (8:33 am):_

‘What happened? Is everyone ok?’

 

_You (8:33 am):_

‘Not like that. I think we might have broken up.’

 

_Amy – Body Milk (8:33 am):_

‘OMG David.’

 

_You (8:34 am):_

‘It’s bad. I told him I need some time. Not sure we will come back from this.’

_Amy – Body Milk (8:34 am):_

‘What do you need?’

 

_You (8:34 am):_

‘To get sleep.’

‘I can fill you in later.’

 

_Amy – Body Milk (8:35 am):_

‘Get sleep. Talk later.’

 

_You (8:35 am):_

‘Thanks.’ 

++++++ 

He wasn’t sure why he was there. Nobody would be in. He used the time to double check inventory. Counted what was on the shelves, went through the storage in the back, took note of what they needed. He checked and filled the online orders.

And then, he stood.

Stood in the doorway between the office and the store, not wanting to be in either room. Memories flooded around him.

As he looked into the store, he saw himself talking to David by the front counter where he had summoned up all of his courage and told David, “I’m not here… for your sister” and boldly promised, “Ohhh… I’m gonna get the money.”

He looked at the wall by where he stood. There was the silver-framed business license. He recalled how crushed he was to learn that the frame was “A little too corporate” for David’s brand.

He looked over near the door where David ranted, “These mountaineering shoes that my _boyfriend_ is wearing looking like Oprah on a Thanksgiving Day hike… _incorrect_.” He recalled how his heart exploded out of his chest when he earned the label of _boyfriend_.

He looked to the back of the store where his breath had caught in his chest as he struggled to find the words to tell David, “You know when you kissed me, that felt like my first time. All the things that you’re supposed to feel, I felt them, last night.”

He looked at the corner, where the stage was on open mic night and…

Patrick turned away. He walked into the office. There he saw them dancing that first night after they kissed, where he discovered the slow, sensual exploration of David’s bare, hairy chest for the very first time.

He looked at the couch and saw David have the strength and kindness to slow them down when Patrick wanted to move faster as they took their first steps into their sexual relationship.

He turned to look at the table. He pictured them sitting there, the first time Patrick had come to help David write his business plan. Where David quietly admitted “But I’ve not done this before.” And Patrick gave him a kind, easy smile. “I’ll teach you, David. I’ll talk you through it.”

He saw David on the floor between Patrick’s legs at the desk, playing out his fantasy.

His eyes shifted to the desk, where he first taught David how to balance the books, and he pictured David. There with his eyes squinted as he slowly did the math, meticulously double checking it to make sure it was right.

He walked over to the wall and lightly touched the framed receipt from their first sale, and the newly added framed B13.

He pictured the countless times he found David sitting on the couch. Legs tucked under himself, arms tucked around himself in a giant self-hug of comfort.

And then, he saw them, on the couch, just hours before the barbeque. Patrick sitting with a naked David straddling him, riding him with his head thrown back while he moaned from the intense pleasure of their coupling. He realized it was possibly the last time they’d ever be together.

He recalled his words to David after they had sex, “So good that if I never had sex again, that would be the one I’d remember. And I’d die a happy man for having had it.” His breath caught in his chest.

Patrick shook his head. _Why am I even here today?_ With tears in his eyes he walked to the cash register and pulled the drawer to put the cash back into the safe. They’d make no sale today and there was no reason for the store to be open.

He heard the bell on the door ring. He walked out of the office. “I’m sorry, we’re closed.”

As he walked into the store, he saw Stevie, pulling the hood back off her jacket. Dripping water onto the floor.

“Stevie.” He said.

“Hey.”

“What…how … umm… is there something you …?” He asked.

“You love him.” She said mater-of-factly.

“Stevie. Come in.” Patrick held out a hand to indicate the office.

He’d not ever invited her into the office, because he had always told David that it was David only who could invite someone into their space. Patrick always honored that right of David’s. But, Stevie was _in_ their relationship – especially now. So, there was no reason for her to not be in their private space.

Stevie went into the office. She looked around the space; took it all in.

Patrick turned around the sign on the front door to indicate they were closed. He locked the door. He went to join Stevie in the other room. He stood in the doorway; hands jammed down in his pockets.

Stevie stood dripping in the middle of the office. She took off her coat.

“Stevie, sit.”

She sat on the couch. Patrick joined her. They sat in silence for a long while.

“You love him.” She said again.

“I do.”

“You haven’t told him.” She was sure David would have told her that kind of news.

“I haven’t.”

“How long…”

“From the beginning.” He cut her off.

“Well, that would have scared him off.” She said wryly.

“Which is why I didn’t tell him.”

“Well, you can’t tell him now.” Her eyes got big and she shook her head.

“I know.” He said, nodding.

Silence.

“Why didn’t you tell him about her?” She asked.

“I don’t want to blame him. Because I could have forced it. But, Stevie, he never wanted to talk about past relationships. Any time I brought it up…” Patrick trailed off.

“Yeah. He has always been pretty clear about you not knowing details about them.”

“You know about them?” Patrick asked. He worked hard to push down a surge of jealousy.

“Quite a lot of them. Probably not all.” She said in her deadpan voice. She couldn’t help but ask. “Do you know about them?”

“Only a few. Sebastien. Jake.” He took a ragged breath and stood. “…you.” He crossed the room. Hands in his pockets.

“Mmmm.” She made a noise but had no words.

“It’s not his fault. It’s mine. I didn’t tell him before we were together, because I didn’t want him to think I was straight. You know him, he never would have asked my preferences, and I didn’t know how to tell him that I realized… really late in my life that I…switched teams. And then, after we were together, I didn’t want to ruin what we had… have. And, that was made harder since he didn’t want to talk about our pasts. It’s my fault.” Patrick said, refusing to blame David for the situation they found themselves in.

Silence.

“How is he?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t open the door to talk with me last night. I didn’t force it. I let Alexis in their room. She was with him.”

“Are you going to go to the motel?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have your car? You’re not walking, are you? I can drive you.”

“My car’s outside.”

“Will you text me an update? I’m guessing he won’t talk with me.”

“Have you tried?”

“No. Not since last night.”

“And?” She challenged him.

“I mean… he responded to me when we were talking about work. But when I tried to apologize, he said he couldn’t talk. When I last saw him at the motel, he was really angry, Stevie. Told me to leave him alone and get out. I feel like I need to leave him in peace for a while.”

“Damnit, Patrick. Don’t listen to him. He’s going to sabotage this if you let him. He’s going to use this as a reason to retreat and break up because he’s scared.”

“David’s not scared. He’s pissed at me.”

“He’s scared.”

“ _I’m_ scared. I don’t want to drive him away.” Patrick sat down on the coffee table and faced Stevie.

“Patrick. Fight for him. Because this … thing… you guys are going through? It’s not _because of her_. It’s because he needs to trust that no matter what happens, you’ll be there and you won’t go away. You have to show him that you aren’t going away.”

Silence.

Patrick leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and hung his head. He held back tears. “I messed this up, Stevie. I don’t think he’s going to talk with me.”

“Listen. He’s testing you. He _doesn’t know_ he’s testing you. I don’t think he realizes it. But he needs to know that _you_ want _him_. And he needs to know that you are going to fight for him. If you don’t, he’ll convince himself he’s not worth having you. And he’ll build a wall between you that is so high, you won’t be able to scale it.”

Stevie stood and pulled on her coat.

“I know this is scary. But it can’t be scarier than moving to a town you’ve never been to. Or…coming out at 29, 30, whatever the hell you are. Or…”

“Stevie. I don’t want to drive him away.”

“Listen to me, _god-damnit. I know what I’m talking about_.” She said, her voice cracking with emotion. “If you love him, don’t let HIM dictate whether or not you talk to him. He may not respond, but he’ll read the texts. He’ll read the letters. He’ll listen to the voice mails. Don’t let up, Patrick. If you do, he’ll think you’re retreating and take it as a sign you don’t want the relationship.”

She paused.

“And then…you’ll end up without him.” She said quietly.

Patrick couldn’t tell if the moisture on her face was from her hair dripping water or from tears.

“OK.” Patrick stood to look at her.

“Fight for him.” She said through gritted teeth.

“OK.” He nodded his head.

Patrick went to Stevie and stood in front of her for a brief moment before he opened his arms and she leaned in. They hugged. For the first time in their relationship. She pulled back and punched him lightly on the shoulder. She turned to leave. She stopped in the doorway between office and store. “I’ll text an update.”

++++++

Patrick sat on his bed. ESPN muted on the television. Guitar in his lap. Of course, he played the song, their song, but then he moved on to others. His own music therapy session.

He played song after song. He sang, he strummed. He plucked. He wracked his mind for the song that would say what he wanted to say.

 _Yeah. That’s the one._ He thought. He opened his phone, he set it to record, and he sang the song again. He wasn’t ready to send it, but he wanted it ready for when he was.

He picked up his phone. He needed to start trying.

 

_You (1:11 pm):_

‘David.’

 

No response came. He played his guitar. He sang.

 

_You (1:27 pm):_

‘David. Please.’

 

Patrick went downstairs. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what he wanted. Knowing he wasn’t hungry. Wasn’t thirsty. _It’s not too early to start drinking is it?_ Patrick poured himself a double whiskey, neat. Grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs.

“Do you want something to eat with that?” Ray asked.

Patrick quietly shook his head and left the kitchen to make his way back to his room.

He did a search for a florist in Elmdale. He ordered a large bouquet of flowers to be delivered to David. He wrote what he wanted the card to say. He hoped they would help put a crack in the wall between them.

Patrick shot back the whiskey. He grabbed the old, soft quilt his grandmother made – the quilt David loved to snuggle under – and laid down on the bed. The comforter surrounding him. He covered his head with a pillow and settled in for a nap. As he inhaled, he smelled David. It comforted him. The rain, beating against the window of his room, lulled him to sleep.

++++++ 

His sister had, thankfully, given up on him. She had left to sit in her parents’ room. All of them were trapped in their rooms because none of them wanted to venture out in the rain, least of all his mother with her wigs.

He had pulled the curtains shut and the room was quiet and dark, much to his satisfaction. Though he was unable to sleep, he did want to be alone, and he had successfully fallen into a self-indulgent sulk that was doing the job quite nicely.

That was until Stevie just walked into the room. She didn’t knock. Didn’t wait to be invited. Just walked in.

He faked being asleep, facing the wall, and had hoped she would leave him. Instead she sat down, on the floor, beside his bed. He would never understand how she could sit on that carpet where hundreds of filthy people had placed their bare feet. Her back leaned against the side of the bed nearest his head, she faced away from him. She sat quietly. Waiting for him, because Stevie knew that was the best way to get him to talk.

Silence.

He rotated to lay on his back. Eyes closed. His earphones had long-since died and needed recharging. He was too tired, depressed, lazy, apathetic to get up. He sighed a long, loud sigh and pulled them off.

“What?” he asked her.

She sat quietly. Still facing away from him.

“Why are you in here?” He asked.

“Keeping you company.”

“I don’t _want_ company.” He said.

“Are you going to be ok?” She asked.

“Unclear.”

“Are the two of you going to have a conversation?”

“Doubtful.”

“Do you want to hear about the conversation he had with her?”

“Uninterested.” He snapped.

“Just so you know. I was in the room with them when they talked.”

Silence.

“I don’t care.” He whispered.

“OK.” She said. She stood and headed for the door.

“Actually…” He stopped her. She froze in her tracks, preparing to tell him everything. “Could you just… plug these in. They need recharging.” He held up his head phones and indicated, with a waving of his hand, the plug in on the other side of the room.

Stevie rolled her eyes, took the headphones, and plugged them in by the dresser. She turned to David and said, “You need to wake up.” Before she walked out of the room.

His phone vibrated.

 

_Patrick (1:11 pm):_

‘David.’

 

He rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers itched to respond to Patrick. He willed himself to put his phone down.

Patrick was the person he turned to for months. The person he’d text when any thought entered his brain. He missed their back and forth. Their banter. It hadn’t even been one day and he missed Patrick.

 

_Patrick (1:27 pm):_

‘David. Please.’

 

He almost texted back. And then he remembered their kiss. Remembered Patrick putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in. _He initiated it. He blushed. He fucking blushed._

He shut his phone off, put it on his nightstand, pulled a pillow over his head. He listened to the rain beat against the window of the room and it lulled him into a fitful sleep.

++++++ 

David and Patrick were out walking, hand in hand, in the country. A green field somewhere. They sat down on the quilt; the one Patrick’s grandmother made. They had a picnic. Sandwiches and potato salad.

They saw something run by them. Then they saw it again. It was two people: a man and a…smaller person who had a horsehead. The smaller one wore a flannel shirt and jeans. He realized it was Jake and Stevie. “Come on, Pony. Let’s ride.” Jake said to Stevie. She hopped up on his shoulders and they ran away.

Tucker, the golden retriever came out of nowhere and started eating the sandwich out of David’s hands. David stood to walk away from the dog and he saw across a stream his mother leaning against a tree. He realized she was being photographed. It was Sebastien. He waved at David and held up a memory card. David’s mom smiled broadly. David turned to go back to Patrick but he was gone.

David started running, searching desperately for Patrick. He found himself in a forest. Tall, thick tree trucks made it hard to walk in a straight line. He heard someone calling his name. “David! David!” It was Alexis. She needed him. He began to run, but every direction he went he heard her voice from behind him. Finally, he found her, she was smoothing on lip balm and said, “You need to get him. He’s the only one who can help you!”

“Who?” David asked. “Who, Alexis?”

“Peter, of course! Only Peter can help you!”

David walked through thick weeds and underbrush. He tore his pants. His hands bled. “Peter!” He called. David was crying. “Peter!”

As he walked, he realized he was coming to the edge of the forest and the beautiful light of day was shining. Calling him to join it on the open, green field. At the edge of the forest, he saw Roland. He was wearing a black bow tie and cummerbund over his ratty grey t-shirt and torn, faded jeans. “Hurry, Dave.” He called to him. “Hurry, you’re late!”

As he emerged from the dense trees, he saw them all. The whole town, standing in two groups with a path between them. Twyla. Ronnie. Bob and Gwen. Jocelyn. They were all smiling. As he walked toward them, he heard music. Guitar music. And singing. He saw their friends Terri and Amy. Amy was crying.

He walked toward the music. He walked down the small path between the two groups of town people. He saw Alexis. She was standing by Ted who was grinning ear to ear. Then Ted made that gesture he makes for sex. He touched the pointer finger and thumb of one hand to make a circle with his fingers and used the pointer finger of his other hand to penetrate the circle. Alexis double blinked, a wide grin across her face.

David kept walking. There, at the end of the path, stood Patrick. He wore the shirt that he had on the day David met him. His guitar slung over his shoulder. He was singing the song. “In your heart I see the start of every night and every day. In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away.”

David smiled as he walked toward Patrick. He realized there was a chuppah over Patrick and his smiling dad standing beside a rabbi. David’s heart swelled as he stepped up to face Patrick. David realized he was going to marry him.

Then he heard the crowd make a collective noise. A gasp? A sound of admiration? And he turned. There coming down the same path he had walked came a woman. She was in a big, fluffy, white wedding dress with a veil that hid her face.

When she reached the end of the path, Patrick took his guitar off and handed it to David. David watched as Patrick pulled the veil off the woman’s face. Of course. Of course it was her. Patrick held her face in his hands and kissed her. He turned and looked at David and shrugged. Then he kissed her again. They turned and walked down the path away from David.

“No.” David said. “No. This is wrong.”

David went to follow them. After she and Patrick left the crowd and walked across the field, the crowd encircled David. David tried to squeeze past them to get out of the crowd. The more he tried, the harder he was pulled back into them.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of here.” Ronnie said to him. “We’re keeping you here forever.” His body was pulled then, with a force, into the middle of the crowd. He screamed as loudly as he could, “Let me out! Peter! Save me! Peter!”

“David!”

He felt his body shaking.

“David! Wake up!”

He jolted awake. Alexis stood beside him shaking him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Alexis!” He said. He sat up, he held out his arms to her for comfort. She sat down on the side of the bed.

“What was that?” She asked. “Who’s Peter?”

“Bad dream.” David said. “Bad. Bad. Bad dream.” He had a death grip on his sister and did not want to let her go.

Alexis held him while his heart rate slowed. His breathing slowed.

There was a knock at the door. Alexis pulled back and they looked at each other.

“If it’s him, I don’t want to see him.” David murmured.

She moved to the door and there stood a soaking wet delivery person with a very large bouquet of flowers. Alexis took the flowers and put them on the dresser. She got into David’s drawer and found his wallet. She gave the person all of the bills David had, and sent them on their way.

The flowers were brightly colored, like a spring day. Each one was a different color or different type of flower. It was chaos in a vase. Beautiful, bright, chaos. 

Alexis took the card and handed it to David and she left the room, shutting the door behind her. David sat up and opened the card.

“On the darkest and stormiest of days, one can only hope to find the bright promise of Spring. You are my Spring, David. Without you, every day is stormy. Please talk to me. Let me make this right. – P.”

His eyes burned from the tears that threatened to fall. He got up to get his headphones from their charge. He stood by the flowers. He leaned in and smelled them. _Gifts during a breakup only prolong the breakup_. He tossed the card into the trash can. Then he went back to bed, put on his earphones.

He deleted their playlist from his phone.

He started his Beyoncé playlist, and covered his head.

++++++

While he slept, Alexis returned to the room. She stood by his dresser and looked at the flowers. She smelled them. She noticed the note in the trash can. She leaned down to retrieve it. She put it into her own drawer for safe keeping.

++++++

Patrick had napped fitfully. He had a crazy, unsettling dream. He had lost David in a field. Found him in a crowd of people, people from the town, his family, his college friends. They forced him to follow through with his engagement to Rachel. They pulled him away from David. He jerked awake. Heart racing. Mind muddied. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face.

He lay sideways on his bed with the television playing quietly. He had come across the old movie “Overboard.” One of his mom’s favorites that he had grown up watching on VHS. On one of their weekends away, he had asked David about watching it. David wouldn’t watch it. He said the premise was “Too close to home.” As Patrick watched it, he understood what David meant. Only he saw a different connection to the movie. The man in the small town who kept Goldie Hawn’s character with him did it with lies. Through lies they fell in love. And when the lie came out, it was over. Yes. This movie _did_ hit too close to home. He watched it anyway.

He felt his phone vibrate. He jumped up, hoping David had texted him.

 

_Unknown (5:00 pm):_

‘What the hell, Patrick?’

_You (5:00 pm):_

‘Who is this?’

 

_Unknown (5:00 pm):_

‘It’s Terri. Jesus. Patrick.’

_You (5:01 pm):_

‘Sorry Terri. What’s up?’

 

Patrick took a moment to put her contact in his phone.

 

_Terri (5:01 pm):_

‘You tell me? David told Amy you guys broke up.’

 

Patrick thought to himself, _that clears up a thing or two._

_You (5:01 pm):_

‘He did?’

 

_Terri (5:01 pm):_

‘You OK?’

 

_You (5:02 pm):_

‘I don’t know.’

 

_Terri (5:02 pm):_

‘We have a shit-ton of product here that you guys were going to pick up today. Am I bringing it to you? Are you coming here? What?’

 

_You (5:02 pm):_

‘I can come tomorrow.’

 

_Terri (5:02 pm):_

‘How about we meet half way. Cedar Grove.’

 

_You (5:03 pm):_

‘What time?’

 

_Terri (5:03 pm):_

‘Noon. We’ll eat lunch.’

 

_You (5:03 pm):_

‘Text me where.’

 

_Terri (5:03 pm):_

‘OK.’

 

_You (5:04 pm):_

‘Thanks, Terri.’

 

_Terri (5:04 pm):_

‘Yup.’

++++++

Patrick picked up his book and tried to read. His mind wouldn’t let him move off of the same sentence that he’d already read twenty times that day.

Ray brought him a tray. Hot tea. Chicken noodle soup. A bowl of fruit. Patrick knew Ray was worried about him, which was especially evident in Ray’s silence.

Patrick felt hunger for the first time all day. Before he ate, he had to try again.

 

_You (6:21 pm):_

‘David.’

 

Patrick tossed his phone down onto the bed. He sipped his soup. He started another movie. Another romcom. Another that David loved and quoted from. Usually when Patrick was frustrated with him, David would quote Sandra Bullock’s character saying, “You think I’m _gorgeous_ … you want to _kiss me_ … you want to _hug me_ …” It never failed to break Patrick’s mood and make him smile.

He jumped as his phone vibrated. His heart beat loudly as it leapt into his throat. He reached for his phone.

 

_Boyfriend (6:23 pm):_

‘You’re going to pick up the body milk.’

 

 _No sudden movements._ Patrick thought. _Be careful. Be cool._

_You (6:23 pm):_

‘Tomorrow.’

 

_Boyfriend (6:23 pm):_

‘Just getting it and then coming back?’

_You (6:23 pm):_

‘Yes. Meeting Terri at noon’

‘I think she wants to eat lunch.’

 

He waited for a reply. He saw a text bubble start, then disappear. Then start. Then disappear. David was struggling to say something. No reply came.

++++++

David was frustrated at himself for giving into the urge to text Patrick. He wanted to have complete silence. It was the only way he could protect himself – to build a wall around him that Patrick could not breach.

He knew how breakups went. They could talk their way through it and eventually get there, or he could just make sure they stopped talking and get there faster. He had been able to do it in the past with other relationships. It wasn’t hard before. Why was it so difficult this time?

++++++

 

Alexis had forced him to eat. She gave him one of her yogurts. After his food spiral the night before he had spent the day with an upset stomach. He was not hungry, but the yogurt was a cool, refreshing, easy meal.

He watched through one open eye the television show she had on. The room was dark.

“David. You need to talk with him. He’s trying.” She said.

“No. Alexis. There’s no point.” He said.

“You’re making this worse than it is. So what? He had a fiancé. So did I. It doesn’t change the fact that I love who I love.”

“Well, two of your fiancés were the same person and it’s the person you’re in love with… so…”

“But there were others. And don’t forget the nearly forced marriage with that sultan…”

“Alexis, this is different.”

“Only because you’re making it bigger than it is, David. Patrick is a good guy, and you know it. So he messed up. You mess up, David. You mess up all the time. You need him.”

“What do I do?”

“You let him talk to you.”

“He’s just going to want to break up. I can save him the trouble.”

“You don’t send flowers to someone you want to break up with.”

“Tell that to Lance Bass.”

“Ugh, David.” Alexis stomped off to the bathroom.

David made a sound and rolled over in his bed. He put on his headphones and shut his eyes.

He made the decision that although he would not initiate a conversation, the next time Patrick texted him, he would text back. He would _try_ to communicate. This was one time he hoped that he was wrong and his sister was right.

++++++

It had been the longest Saturday Patrick had spent since he came to Schitt’s Creek. It was the first Saturday he had spent alone in his room since meeting David. It dragged. Though he had played his guitar, worked on paperwork for Ray, tried to read a book, napped, and watched television, it seemed for every hour that passed another found its way in front of him to drag slowly through. He was relieved when it was finally late enough in the day to properly turn in.

As he tucked into bed, he reached for his phone because it was routine. He allowed himself to shoot a text to David, knowing he wouldn’t answer, hoping he would.

 

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘Good night, David’

 

He put his phone down, shut off his lamp. He lay on his side. He tucked a row of pillows in front of him, so he would have something to spoon. It comforted him. He wasn’t sleepy. He lay awake.

 

_Boyfriend (10:24 pm):_

‘Patrick. Has it only been a day?’

 

Patrick jumped at the unexpected vibration of his phone. He entered the conversation cautiously.

 

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘It’s been rough.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:24 pm):_

‘here too.’

 

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:25 pm):_

‘I’m not comfortable with you going tomorrow.’

_You (10:25 pm):_

‘Why?’

 

_Boyfriend (10:25 pm):_

‘I’ve been worried you’ll run. You’ll leave and not come back.’

 

Patrick’s heart pounded louder. His heart caught in his chest. _Don’t scare him off. Take it easy._ He sat up in bed.

 

_You (10:25 pm):_

‘Come with me.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:25 pm):_

‘no.’

 

_You (10:26 pm):_

‘I’ll always come back, David.’

 

He waited for David to respond. Nothing. No text bubbles to watch. Patrick tossed his phone on the bed. He curled his body around the pillows.

 

_Boyfriend (10:30 pm):_

‘It’s not about you coming back. It’s about you running.’

_You (10:30 pm):_

‘I won’t run.’

 

No response. Patrick assumed David was done.

But then…He saw the text bubble. The text bubble sat open for a long time. Either David was composing something big, or he was changing his mind and changing his text.

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:32 pm):_

‘I want to make it clear. Until we decide what our outcome of this situation is - After tomorrow’s trip to get the body milk - If you leave this town for anything other than a trip to the gym in Elmdale, this is over. I mean it. All of it. Work. Us. No running or this is over.’

_You (10:32 pm):_

‘I understand.’

 

Patrick took in what this last text meant. He thought it meant that they weren’t broken up. A ray of hope. But it also meant that David did not trust that they weren’t headed in that direction.

 

_Boyfriend (10:34 pm):_

‘You’ve thought about running. Haven’t you?’

 

_You (10:34 pm):_

‘Yes. But I haven’t.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:34 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (10:34 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:35 pm):_

‘I told you we were going to jinx it’

 

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘I know. But we didn’t jinx it. This was my fault.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:35 pm):_

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ *Broken heart emoji*

 

Patrick smiled. If he was using emojis, he was coming back to himself. He kept hearing Stevie’s voice in his head. “Fight for him.”

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘We need to talk about it.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:36 pm):_

‘Not yet. I’m not ready.’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘Alright.’

‘How are you feeling?’

 

_Boyfriend (10:37 pm):_

‘Too many emotions to pick one.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘I missed you today, David.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:37 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘David?’

 

_Boyfriend (10:38 pm):_

‘Be careful tomorrow. Especially if it is still rainy.’

 

_You (10:38 pm):_

‘I will. Do you want me to check in?’

 

The text bubble happened again. Patrick watched it, wondering what David was doing. Struggling to not show his vulnerability, no doubt.

 

_Boyfriend (10:39 pm):_

‘Whatever you’d like.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘I will.’

‘So you know where I am.’

‘So you know I’m safe.’

‘And you know I’m not running.

‘And you know that I’m coming home.’

 

_Boyfriend (10:39 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

‘Before you go to sleep. I made something for you. If you don’t want to look at it, I understand. You don’t have to respond.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded earlier in the day*

 

Patrick waited for a response.

++++++

David looked over his shoulder. His sister was asleep. He put his earphones on and sat up in bed. [He hit play on the video Patrick texted him](https://youtu.be/Yk9G7OyKwLM).

 

There was Patrick, sitting on the chair in the corner of his room. Guitar on his lap.

 

“Hi, David. I know it’s not the best day for either of us. I wanted to play a song for you.”

 

Then he started to strum his guitar. He sang.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

When he finished the last strum of the guitar, he looked into the camera and said, “I’m sorry, David.”

And then he shut off the camera.

David did not respond to Patrick.

Instead, he laid down, rolled onto his side, hit play on the video again, shut his eyes, and let Patrick sing him to sleep.

 

(End Part 1 of 3)

 

 


	23. Breaking Up is Hard to Do (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick work to navigate their time apart. They have help (some might call it interference) from Stevie, Alexis, Terri, and Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between before, during, and after 4.08. 
> 
> This is the second of 3 installments that cover the week of their breakup between the barbecue and the olive branch. 
> 
> Mid-chapter is another link to a video and a song. I think if you don't watch the video and just listen, you can maybe join me in imagining Patrick singing the song to David. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \---
> 
> As a note: I noticed on the Facebook fan page *Schitt's Creek Fans Shoot The Schitt* that there has been a mention of several works found on Ao3. I can't speak for the other authors, but I just want to leave a note of thanks. It's nice to know that the work you read here means enough to you that you recommend it to others. While reading all the wonderful comments about some of the really great works on this fandom, I was surprised to see comments about this work, and I am humbled.  
> *Blushing face emoji* *Red heart emoji* *Face throwing kisses emoji*

++++++

 

Day 2 (Sunday)

 

The knocking on the door did not stop. He gave in and got out of bed. His family had already made their trek to the café for Sunday brunch.

“This was delivered for you.” Stevie said dryly and handed him a cup of coffee and a bag with takeout containers in it.

“What’s this?” He said, shielding his eyes and blinking at the bright sunlight streaming in around her into his dark, cave-like room.

She rolled her eyes. “You know what it is. You know who it’s from.”

He made a sound and took it from her and went to the table. She stood in the doorway.

“Are you going to talk with him today?” 

“I tried last night. I can’t.”

He took a drink of the coffee and then pulled two containers out of the bag.

“Why not?” She challenged him.

“It’s too much, Stevie. I just can’t right now. It’s a lot to process.”

There was an envelope taped to one of the containers. He took it off and tossed it onto the table. He opened the containers. One had four pancakes, butter, and several containers of maple syrup. Patrick knew that David always asked for extra syrup. The other container had eggs, hash browns, and sausage.

The only thing David had to eat the day prior was a yogurt that Alexis gave him. He was starving. He dug in.

“Do you know how much he has had to process with you?”

“Like what?” David asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth. “I’ve never had a fiancé.”

“Like… me.” Stevie sat down at the table with him. “David, he deals with me being in your life _every day_. Deals with me being present in your world knowing we…” Stevie made a circle with her thumb and pointer finger and stuck the pointer finger of her other hand through the circle.

“Ewww.” David said, digging into his hash browns. “Besides. That’s not an issue for Patrick.”

“How do you know? Did you ask him?” Stevie asked.

“No… I just… let’s just say he knows I’m …into… _him_.”

“And Jake. He met Jake on the most unexpected of nights. He dealt with it.”

“Yeah. That was hard for him at first.”

“And Sebastien...”

“What are you talking about? That was before we were together.”

“But you know it’s there, David. He was here, he was crushing on you at the time. You know it bugged him.”

“No.” David raised his chin and shook his head. “I _don’t_ know that.”

“My point is… he’s dealt with a lot. He’s rolled with a lot in order to be with you. You can work through this.”

David stood. He pointed out the window. “I watched him kiss her. I watched her… touch him. I watched him… respond to her. I can’t… I can’t un-see that.”

“Neither can I.” Stevie said dryly.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I was with them the whole time. He made me stand as a witness. He had some weird idea that if I was there, it was like you being there. So, if you wanted to hear about it, I could tell you.”

She paused. His eyes darted around the room, landing everywhere but on Stevie’s face.

“Please don’t make me tell you. It was hard enough to hear…and watch.” She said quietly.

“Stevie. Is there anything else you want?” David walked to the door of his room.

She took her cue.

She stopped beside him to say, “Talk to him.”

“Warmest regards.” David said.

“Best wishes.” She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out.

David walked over to the table. He opened the envelop that had come with his breakfast.

 

“David.

I know you won’t feel up to going to Sunday brunch with your family. Please take care of yourself. When you’re ready to talk, just say the word. I’m headed to Cedar Grove to meet Terri, but I’ll be back this afternoon. Please try to go outside and get some sunshine. It will do you some good. I’m so sorry, David. Please. Talk to me.

Patrick”

 

David put the letter in the envelope and then walked to the trashcan and dropped it in. He sat back down at the table and poured all of the maple syrup over the pancakes and dug in.

++++++ 

Patrick walked into the diner at exactly noon. He saw Terri at a booth and joined her. She held out her hand for a handshake.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” He said.

The waitress was there before he even fully sat down. She gave them both a glass of water. “What can I get ya?” She was loud and smelled of cigarettes.

“Hot tea. That’s all.” Patrick said.

“Bull shit.” Terri said to him. She turned to the waitress, “Two cheeseburgers and fries. Medium well. Everything on ‘em. Two sodas.”

Patrick shook his head and took a drink of the water.

Terri leaned back in hear seat. “Tell me what’s going on.” She said directly.

He had no friends, no old college buddies, no friend in town with whom he could share it. David was his best friend. David was his business partner. David was his boyfriend. David was the person he’d been telling everything to for the past five months. He had nobody else, besides Ray. And, he couldn’t tell it all to Ray. So, even though he barely knew Terri, he knew her more than he knew most. Patrick told her. Everything. It felt good to unload it.

She sat back and listened.

The burgers were delivered and they ate.

Patrick didn’t realize how hungry he was. He didn’t realize how much he need to talk.

In between bites, he told her about the events that led him to Schitt’s Creek. He told her about the early days when he was getting to know David and discovering his feelings. The road trip to her place, and what it was like for him.

“I _knew_ it.” She said with a grin.

“Terri…” he said.

“Sorry. Continue.”

He talked about getting freaked out so he took a trip home. About realizing while there that he was gay. The conversation with Rachel. About working his way into David’s life. About their relationship and how David never wanted to talk about the past. About the texts from Rachel that he kept hidden. About the monthiversaries.

“Jesus. Monthiversaries, Patrick?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“Terri…” he said.

“Sorry. Continue.”

He told her about how the first text from Rachel freaked him out and he locked David out of his phone, and the huge fight they had.

“Yeah. I know about that one.” Terri said.

“I imagine he told Amy all about it.”

“Yeah. They just didn’t know why you locked him out all of a sudden. Makes sense now. I get it.” She said.

He told her about Little League and Toby. He told her about Toby and Jacob and David’s standing up to them. About the barbecue and David being nervous about him going. About David’s family wanting Patrick there.

“That had to feel good. His family’s acceptance is a big deal. Right?” She asked.

“Yeah. And, it was going well… until Rachel showed up.”

“Your secret caught up to you.” Terri clarified. “This is not really about Rachel.”

“You’re right.” Patrick agreed. He hung his head. He fiddled with the straw in his glass.

He told her about the talk he and David had. Told her that David was angry because Patrick had pressured him into trusting him, when he was – in fact – lying to him. He told her how he laid it all out and told David that he was the first thing that ever felt right to Patrick.

“And, then, he told me that he was damaged goods, Terri. I’ve… I’ve never thought of him as that. I hate that he thinks that. I … I made him feel like that.” Patrick stopped. He put a hand over his eyes, rested his elbow on the table.

“Just take a minute.” Terri said.

The waitress came over with a water pitcher to fill their glasses. Terri held up a hand to her and shook her head. The waitress moved to the next table.

Patrick said quietly, “He’s not damaged. I’m… I’m the one who’s…messed up.”

“Patrick… Patrick.” Terri said, getting his attention. When he looked at her, she said, “Neither of you are damaged. Both of you are human.”

Patrick inhaled sharply, in an attempt to regain composure. He used the heal of his hand to wipe a tear away from his eye. He shook his head.

“Tell me the rest.” She encouraged.

He told her about telling Rachel. About insisting Stevie be there.

“How was Rachel with that?”

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t care. I didn’t care, I guess. That’s bad, I guess.”

“Well, did you have a frank conversation. Was she able to tell you her feelings?”

“I think so. It was rough. Tears…anger. Eventually she stopped crying and asked questions about him. We parted well, I think.”

“That’s good, huh?” Terri commented.

He told her about David being furious with him, and telling Patrick to leave him alone. Cursing at him. He told her about the text where David expressed worry about Patrick running…just like Terri warned him. He rambled. He drank refills of soda. She ordered him pie and he ate it.

And then, when he had told her everything, they sat together in the silence.

“So, what’s he scared of?” Terri asked.

“I don’t know.” Patrick shook his head and looked at his empty plate.

“Bullshit. You know him. What is he scared of?” She challenged him.

“I guess he’s always been afraid of me leaving. Leaving town. Leaving him. Like you told me a long time ago.”

“So why is it such a big deal now?”

“Because he knows I was engaged and I left her. I was in a serious commitment, and I left her.”

“And?”

“And so now he has proof that I do leave. So, I have given him a reason to believe more strongly in what he’s always believed…that I am going to leave.”

“Are you going to?”

“No. No, I’m not.” Patrick looked her in the eyes and said adamantly.

“I mean…seriously, Patrick. You have. Are you going to again?” She pushed him.

“No, Terri.”

“So, how are you going to prove it to him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. You know what needs to happen.” Terri said.

“I need to go back and just keep pushing, I guess.”

“Yup.”

They sat in silence.

“It felt good to tell the story, Terri. I’ve kept a lot in for a long time.”

“He needs to be the one to hear it. Make him hear it.”

“How do I do that?” Patrick asked.

“I think only you can answer that, Patrick. You know your relationship best. Just…don’t gloss over the conversation. You need to have it. The whole dirty mess… if you plan on going the distance with him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to have the talk? What if he just wants to get back together. I mean… I’ll take him any way I can get him.” Patrick said.

“You could…but if you do, you’ll be right back here with another hidden truth that will threaten to destroy the relationship…only you’ll be deeper in. It will be worse.” She said.

“Ok. So…what do you recommend?”

“Patrick, I don’t… I don’t want to say what I’d do. This is a personal decision.”

“Terri. Just tell me. You know everything about it, now. Just tell me what you’d do.” He said.

“I’d not have sex until the discussion at least was well-underway, if not complete. Otherwise, you’re likely to enjoy the making up and not do the work.” Terri said.

“You sound like a therapist and not a goat farmer.” Patrick mused.

Terri just looked at him and shrugged.

They walked to the parking lot together and loaded the boxes of Body Milk into the trunk and back seat of Patrick’s car. They stood for a minute and Terri held out her hand to shake Patrick’s. Patrick wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

She smacked his back and said, “It’s going to be ok, Patrick.”

“Thank you, Terri. I really needed that conversation. Really. Thank you.”

 “Whatever I tell her will get back to him.” She said. “How much do you want me to keep to myself and how much do you want him to know?”

“I don’t care. I’m done keeping secrets.”

++++++ 

On his way through Elmdale, Patrick stopped at a couple of stores. He figured he needed a gift or two so that he’d have something to deliver to David. If he was going to fight for him, he needed to offer up some olive branches to go with the flowers and the pancakes.

++++++

Back in town, he went straight to the Apothecary. He unloaded the boxes of body milk and put them on the front counter. He could add them to inventory lists and put them away on Monday. He locked the door behind him and got back in his car.

He texted David.

 

_You (2:27 pm):_

‘David. I’m back in town. Just unloaded the body milk. Headed home.’

 

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but Patrick knew he would not get a response.

And he was right.

++++++

She got out of her truck and headed to the barn. She leaned over the fence and watched the kids playing in the field.

Amy came out of the house with a cup of lemonade and handed it to her. She tucked under Terri’s arm and wrapped her own arm around Terri’s waist.

“How is he?”

“Fucked up. Crushed. How’s David?”

“Sounds depressed. Wallowing in it.”

“You know the excitement of those first weeks and months? You know those flustered, tension filled, exciting times that also had so many times of uncertainty… like they have right now? I’m so glad we’re past that.” Terri said. She kissed Amy’s temple.

“Even though it was exhilarating? Wondering… does she like me? Will she kiss me?” Amy teased.

“Even though it was. I’d much rather know that we have solid ground to stand on and we don’t have to worry about whether or not we can trust one another, or whether or not we’ll be with each other tomorrow.”

“No regrets, then.” Amy nuzzled her neck.

“Not one.” Terri patted her ass as they walked to the house arm-in-arm.

++++++

Alexis came home from brunch to find the room darker than she could tolerate. She opened the curtains and he groaned loudly.  
  
“Fuck you, Alexis. Shut the fucking curtains.”

“Ugh. David. It’s so dark!”

“Then go the fuck outside if you want sunlight.” He rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

“You’re such a fucking drama queen. You need to get over yourself, David!”

She took her running clothes into the bathroom and changed. On her way to the dresser she saw an envelope in the trashcan. She took it out and read it. She tucked it into her drawer.

She pulled the curtains shut, put her earbuds in, and headed outside for a run. 

++++++

Patrick ran his normal route. First, he ran the perimeter of the town, then he ran each of the streets. He let the music set his pace and he just ran, one foot in front of the other. Not particularly caring how fast or what path he took. His body knew the way and he just went with it.

Before long, the battery on his phone died. Patrick was frustrated. His whole schedule was off, he wasn’t even charging his phone regularly. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears and then he heard her.  
  
“Patrick! Patrick!” He slowed his pace and looked around. Alexis was running behind him. He stopped.

She ran up to him panting.

“Alexis. Is everything OK?”

“Hi…. Yeah… just been following you… for about …a half hour. I’ve called after you… but you kept running.”

“Sorry, Alexis. I didn’t hear you. I was listening to music, but my phone just died. So…”

“Button… are you OK?”

They began to walk together. Both recovering their heartbeats and breathing.

“I’ve been better.” He said honestly. “How’s David?”

“I’ve not seen him worse. It’s pretty dark at our place. Literally.” Alexis said. “He’s on his second full day of staying in bed with the curtains closed.”

“Did he get my gifts?”

“Yup. Yup.” She nodded her head. She decided not to tell him that David is throwing away the notes.

They were near the café. Patrick held up a finger and pointed to it. Alexis nodded her head. They walked toward it.

He held the door open for her. She booped his nose as she walked by him to go inside.

They settled at a booth.

“Hi you two! Hi Alexis. Weren’t you just here?”  Twyla greeted them.

“Twila can we get a couple of ice teas?” Patrick ordered for them.

“Alexis. What do I need to know that I don’t? What do I need to do to get through?”

“I don’t know. This time seems different.” She said.

He sat and waited for her to continue.

“He has been left a lot, Patrick. He used to fall hard and fast. He just built up an armor to protect himself.”

Twyla delivered their teas. Alexis bounced her straw in it.

Patrick waited.

“There are reasons he doesn’t trust people? They’re…ummm.. really his stories to tell…so… yeah….” She struggled. She wanted to give Patrick the information he needed, but she didn’t want to betray her brother’s trust.

“OK.” Patrick shook his head.

“That being said. I think you should keep trying. Don’t stop. You’ll get through. And we’re working on him, too.”

“We?”

“Me. Stevie.”

“How are your parents? Your mom didn’t talk to me after it happened.”

“She’ll get there. She just … David is… well… they’re close.” Alexis couldn’t find the words she needed.

They sat quietly drinking their tea.

As they walked out of the café, he asked, “Can I walk you home, Alexis?”

“No. I’m good. Probably easier on you not to go there, yet.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed toward the motel. He walked home to Ray’s.

++++++

He’d managed to be alone all day. Alexis stayed away. His mom had suspiciously not talked with him since the barbecue. His dad was uncharacteristically quiet as well.

Although he felt twinges of loneliness, he was also so deep into the heavy blanket of depression and self-indulgence that he was having trouble waking up. He knew he needed to get up. Face people. Move forward – however that looked. But he couldn’t pull out of the fog.

He hadn’t heard from Patrick since his check-in when he arrived back to town earlier in the day. He was disappointed that Patrick wasn’t trying harder.

He felt his phone vibrate and he experienced a heart palpitation, hoping it was him.

 

_Stevie (8:47 pm):_

‘Tomorrow I’m taking you with me to the spa in Elmdale.’

‘Leaving at 1. Be ready. My treat.’

 

_You (8:47 pm):_

‘No thanks.’

 

_Stevie (8:47 pm):_

‘I don’t believe I gave you an option. Be ready at 1.’

 

_You (8:47 pm):_

‘I’m good. Thanks.’

 

_Stevie (8:48pm):_

‘I’ll be there to get you at 1.’

‘You’re going. No excuses.’

++++++ 

It was late. Alexis had been asleep for a couple of hours. He was awake, he’d slept all day. He checked social media. He played a game on his phone. He was disappointed he hadn’t heard from Patrick.

David figured he knew what it meant to not hear from him. Patrick was pulling back. _Of course, he’s pulling back. You gave him the out. He took it. He’s not fucking crazy._

He gathered fresh bedclothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom. He turned the water on to let it get hot then he stripped down. The hot water felt good beating down on him. He shaved. He deep conditioned his hair. He lathered his body.

He leaned his head against the wall of the shower and let his soapy hand slide down to hold his cock. He stroked it. Nothing. He just didn’t have it in him. _What’s the fucking point_ , he thought as he let go of his dick and stepped back under the flow of the shower.

He rinsed. He dried. He wiped down the shower and put his clothes in the hamper. He brushed his teeth. He moisturized his face. He moped back to bed.

When he picked up his phone, he saw he had a message. It was a text with another video message from Patrick. His breath caught in his chest. He grabbed his headphones and sat down on his bed.

 

_Patrick (12:39 pm):_

‘Good night, David. Don’t worry about tomorrow. I’ve got the store.’

‘I don’t blame you for not returning my text, but I want you to know I thought about you all day today. I wanted to play you another song. You don’t have to listen to it. You can delete it if you want to.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded earlier in the day.*

 

His heart beat so loudly in his chest, he quickly glanced at Alexis, for fear she had heard it. He hit play.

 

“Hi, David.  
Just want to play another song for you. Here it goes.”

 

[Then he started to strum his guitar and he sang](https://youtu.be/0cNhpIzUreI).

“When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There’s so much they hold

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cos even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

No I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
the tools and gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up”

 

When he finished the last strum of the guitar, he looked into the camera and said, “David. I’ve worked hard today to give you your space. It’s not easy. I miss you.”

Then he paused and looked down.

He looked up. “You’re not damaged goods, David. I’m… I’m sorry I make you feel that way.  Please talk to me. I’m sorry. I’m … really sorry.”

 And then he reached to shut off the camera.

But, he stopped, looked into it and said, “David…Good night.”

 

David got under the covers and faced the wall. Headphones still on, he played the video again so that Patrick could sing him to sleep.

 

++++++

Day 3 (Monday)

 

Before he knew it, it was morning. He could tell because Alexis was fussing around getting ready in her day dress. Her damn phone was pinging.

_Bumpkin. What the fuck kind of dating app is that? And what kind of desperation must Miguel be feeling to show his nipples like that? Nipples are private!_

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

_Fuck it. I was just thinking I’d never have to look for someone to date again. Fuck._

++++++ 

He squinted in the bright sun, even though he was wearing dark sunglasses. It’s the first he’d been in the sunlight since the barbecue. Stevie drove like a crazy woman, and he sat hunched in his seat trying to not look at the road.

“So, massages?” He asked.

“Only if you’re paying. The deal of the Groupon is for the room, meals, and manicures and pedicures. Anything else you can pay for yourself.”

“Stop. Your generosity is overwhelming.” He shot at her sarcastically.

“Have you heard from him today?”

“No. Total silence. To be fair, I didn’t respond to his texts yesterday.”

“Why not?  
  
“I was… sleeping.”

Stevie parked. “Stay here. I’ll go check in and then I’ll come back and get you and the bags.”

After she left him alone, he texted Patrick.

 

_You (1:42 pm):_

‘Stevie has kidnapped me.’

 

_Patrick (1:42 pm):_

‘Where are you?’

 

_You (1:42 pm):_

‘A spa in Elmdale. We’re spending the night.’

 

_Patrick (1:43 pm):_

‘Which one?’

_You (1:43 pm):_

‘Crystal Elms – Lodge and Spa.’

_Patrick (1:43 pm):_

‘Seems like a nice place.’

 

_You (1:43 pm):_

‘She has a Groupon.’

 

_Patrick (1:44 pm):_

‘Glad you’re out of your room. Try to have fun.’

_You (1:44 pm):_

‘Doubtful’

 

_Patrick (1:43 pm):_

‘Customer. Gotta go.’

 

_You (1:43 pm):_

‘Ok. Bye.’

‘Patrick?’

 

Patrick didn’t respond. David thought maybe the customer had gotten his attention and Patrick new the rule – never text when a customer is shopping, unless it is an emergency.

Patrick must not have understood that _this_ was an _emergency_.

David, disappointed, put his phone away.

++++++ 

When they got back to their room after dinner, he tucked the card that came with the wine from Patrick into his bag.

Stevie was holding her stomach. “I have to use the restroom. I don’t feel so good.”

He waved her off and sat down on the bed. He pulled up the text string from earlier in the day. Patrick never responded to him. David decided to try again.

 

_You (7:42 pm):_

‘Thanks for the wine.’

 

_Patrick (7:42 pm):_

‘How’s the spa?’

 

_You (7:42 pm):_

‘We had some nice pedicures’

 

_Patrick (7:43 pm):_

‘You like a good foot rub’ *Footprints emoji*

 

David smiled at Patrick using an emoji.

_You (7:43 pm):_

‘I do.’

_Patrick (7:43 pm):_

‘I miss you, David.’

 

Suddenly, David’s stomach lurched. He tossed his phone. Both hands clutched his stomach. He ran to the bathroom. “Stevie! Stevie get out. I need in there.”

“I can’t, David. I can’t.” She groaned.

David opened the door and the smell pushed him back out the door. He gagged. “Stevie. I need the toilet, now.”

“Turn around!” She ordered.

He turned around. He heard a flushing sound. He gagged again, as he walked through what felt like a grey cloud of death.

“OK. You can use it. I have to get in the shower though. I kind of made a mess. Don’t look!” And he heard the shower start while he backed up to the toilet, gagging all the way.

++++++

After they talked, they washed off their facemasks and moisturized, they lay in bed facing the ceiling in the dark. Both still working to erase the memory of the post-lover’s curry fiasco.

“You know that thing you said?” He asked.

“I say so many things.”

“That thing about how Patrick had to put up with knowing about you … and Jake… and…”

“Sebastien. Yeah. What about it?”

“Do you think he could handle all the stories?”

Stevie turned on her side to face him. “Do _I_ know all the stories?”

David turned on his side to face her. “No.”

“Good. _He_ should be the only one who knows them all.”

“Do I just tell him? What if it scares him away?”

“You ask what he wants to know and you tell him everything he wants to know. And then you give him space to ask more questions and work through it. It’s not going to scare him away.”

“What if he wants to tell me about her?”

“He _does_ want to tell you about her.”

He rolled back over onto his back. “What if I don’t want to hear it?”

“You can’t ignore it, David. You have to hear it to move on.” She rolled back onto her back.

“Why does he want to tell me?”

“Because it was a significant part of his past. A big part of how he realized he was gay.”

“You know the story. He made you sit with her. Just tell me so I can tell him I know.”

“I could…But, seriously? He needs to tell you. David, HE needs it.”

“I still don’t understand why he made you sit through it.” David said.

“Because, in the moment, he thought you’d never trust him again. And he thought if you were ever to know for sure what was said, I would be the one to have to tell you.” She explained…again.

“But… you’re NOT going to tell me.”

“That’s right.”

“Because you believe that when Patrick tells me, he’ll tell me the truth…the whole truth…and nothing but…”

“The truth. Yeah.” Stevie said.

“Do couples who make it long-term always have to talk about it?” David seriously didn’t understand why it was a necessity.

“They do.”

“Fuck.” He reached out and grabbed her hand. Their fingers intertwined.

“I know.”

“And that’s why he wants me to tell him about my past?”

“I think so.”

“Because he wants to be long-term?”

“Probably.”

“Stevie… does he love me?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

“I’m not sure I can trust him.”

“Sure, you can. He’s Patrick. He’s a good guy.”

“But he didn’t tell me…”

“To be fair, you never gave him a chance. Did you?”

“Eat glass.” David rolled over onto his side with his back to Stevie.

She snuggled up to his back to be his big spoon. She wrapped an arm around him. He reached up and held on to her forearm.

“Good night, David.”

“Stevie…” He said in almost a plea.

“I know.” She squeezed him.

His phone vibrated on the bedside table. She expected him to reach for it.

He did not.

++++++

Patrick stood in the shower, hot water beating down on his head. He tried, again, to touch himself. Soapy hand and thoughts of David always did it for him. He couldn’t. Nothing. So, he stood under the hot water until it began to run cool. He dried off, tied the towel around his waist and made his way to his room.

Patrick struggled most of the day with the texts. David had reached out to Patrick, so that made him feel good. But the request from Patrick to meet to talk continued to go unanswered. When he didn’t respond after Patrick told him he missed him, he was crushed.

He wanted to leave it alone, not text him back. But he kept hearing Stevie’s voice in his head, encouraging him to fight. So, he shot him a text when he turned in.

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘Good night, David. Hope you and Stevie are having a nice time.’

‘I’ve got the store tomorrow.’

 

It crossed his mind that he could be jealous. David and Stevie were staying at the spa. They were, no doubt, sharing a room. More than likely a bed. It occurred to him that David might turn to her for comfort. But something in him didn’t think they would. He wasn’t sure why he trusted David…trusted Stevie… but he did.

 

He didn’t sing a song to him on video. He had felt foolish since after the last two nights of videos, he heard nothing from David. Not a mention that he had even listened to them.  
  
Patrick had difficulty falling to sleep as he waited for a return text.

None came.

++++++

Day 4 (Tuesday)

 

When David got to his room back at the motel the following afternoon, the first thing he noticed was a box on his pillow. He knew immediately what it was and who it was from.

It was the same little blue box he was given on their first monthiversary. The choc-tails. 9 little hand-made chocolates, each with a shot of premium liqueur in them. There was a note tucked inside of the box.

“David. Every day without you is harder than the one before. Please let me in. Patrick.”

He took the note to his dresser. When he opened the drawer, he noticed the two notes he had thrown out earlier in the week. Alexis must have saved them. He smiled to himself, and tucked the note that came with the chocolates and the note that came with the wine in with them.

He took his book and went outside. He settled in a chair just outside his room.

He saw his mom walking up the drive.

She sat down next to him. He steeled himself for any judgmental word she would choose to share. They hadn’t had a conversation since the barbecue.

They sat in silence for a good long while. Both staring at nothing straight ahead of them. And then his mother said quietly, “He’s a man of substance, David. Like your father. They don’t come around every day.”

Then she stood and walked toward her room. She opened the door. Before crossing the threshold, she turned to David. “You’ve had several days off to wallow in the drama. Have you considered allowing him the same luxury?”

And then she was gone, door shut behind her.

++++++ 

Patrick decided to turn in early. He was tired. To the bone. He wasn’t sleeping at night. He hoped tonight would be different.

He picked up his phone. He was afraid to send a text, because he didn’t want to be disappointed again. He wasn’t sure how many more times he would be able to try when he was getting nothing back from David. Nothing of substance on which he could hang his hope. His hope for a future. His hope for them.

Yet, on this night, he decided he was still going to try.

 

_You (9:15 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:15 pm):_

‘It’s early.’

 

Patrick’s heart beat loudly. His breath caught in his chest. David answered immediately. That told Patrick that David had been waiting to hear from him.

 

_You (9:15 pm):_

‘I’m very tired’

_Boyfriend (9:16 pm):_

‘Sleep in tomorrow. I’ve got the store.’

 

_You (9:16 pm):_

‘Are you sure?’

 

_Boyfriend (9:16 pm):_

‘I got it.’

 

_You (9:16pm):_

‘Thank you. It will be good to sleep without setting the alarm.’

_Boyfriend (9:17 pm):_

‘Who are you kidding? You’ll still wake up at 6.’

 

_You (9:17 pm):_

‘You’re not wrong.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:17 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (9:17 pm):_

‘Yes?’

_Boyfriend (9:18 pm):_

‘I miss you, too.’

 

Patrick’s eyes burned from the fresh round of tears that began to form.

 

_You (9:18 pm):_

‘Thank you for telling me that.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:18 pm):_

‘I’m not ready to talk yet.’

 

_You (9:18 pm):_

‘I can live with that.’

 

Patrick brushed the tears off his cheeks with the heal of his hand.

_Boyfriend (9:19 pm):_

‘If we have a talk, it’s going to be so hard.’

 

_You (9:19 pm):_

‘I know.’

‘But we have to talk so we can move forward.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:19 pm):_

‘Do you WANT to move forward?’

 

_You (9:19 pm):_

‘Of course, I do.’

‘Don’t you?’

 

Patrick watched the text bubble start. Then go away. Then start. He knew David was struggling with his answer.

 

_Boyfriend (9:21 pm):_

‘I don’t know.’

 

His answer was a gut-punch to Patrick. Patrick chose his words carefully.

 

_You (9:21 pm):_

‘care to expand?’

 

_Boyfriend (9:21 pm):_

‘Everyone says it’s fine. I’m being dramatic. It’s no big deal.’

 

_You (9:22 pm):_

‘And?’

_Boyfriend (9:22 pm):_

‘I’m not there yet. I’ve got a lot to think about.’

 

_You (9:22 pm):_

‘Anything I can help you with?’

 

_Boyfriend (9:22 pm):_

‘No. Just give me time.’

 

_You (9:23 pm):_

‘I have tried. It’s hard, David. You’re my best friend. My business partner. My boyfriend. I don’t know what to do without you.’

_Boyfriend (9:23 pm):_

‘I know. Me too.’

 

_You (9:23 pm):_

‘Being at the store is hard. It’s draining.'

 

_Boyfriend (9:23 pm):_

‘How so? Like, busy?’

 

_You (9:24 pm):_

‘No. Emotionally. You’ll see tomorrow.’

‘It’s hard, David.’

‘If you decide that it’s too much, let me know.’

_Boyfriend (9:24 pm):_

‘I can’t imagine it’s any worse than sitting home with all of these thoughts.’

 

_You (9:24 pm):_

‘Ok. Well, let me know if it gets bad. We can trade off at lunch or something.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:24 pm):_

‘Ok.’

 

Patrick felt the stress of the past three days begin to melt away, if only for the night. His eyelids became heavy. He rolled over and made a line of pillows to be his little spoon. He propped his hand and the phone up on it.

 

_You (9:25 pm):_

‘Thank you for talking. I’m getting drowsy. Maybe I’ll finally sleep tonight.’

_Boyfriend (9:25 pm):_

‘You’ve been singing me to sleep at night. That’s helped.’

 

_You (9:25 pm):_

‘So, you listened.’

 

_Boyfriend (9:25 pm):_

‘I listened. They’re beautiful.’

 

_You (9:26 pm):_

‘Thank you, David.’

 

And knowing that his songs got through to David, and knowing that David used them as comfort, took away the last strands of stress that ran through Patrick’s neck and shoulders. He relaxed his hand and stopped fighting his eyelids. Patrick drifted off to sleep.

 

_Boyfriend (9:26 pm):_

‘Sweetie, I miss you.’

++++++

David decided that he’d already been open and straight forward. He might as well take another step down the “Tell it all to Patrick” Path.

 

_You(9:25 pm):_

‘You’ve been singing me to sleep at night. That’s helped.’

 

_Patrick (9:25 pm):_

‘So, you listened.’

 

_You (9:25 pm):_

‘I listened. They’re beautiful.’

 

_Patrick (9:26 pm):_

‘Thank you, David.’

 

_You (9:25 pm):_

‘Sweetie, I miss you.’

 

And David waited. No text bubble on the other end to indicate he was thinking of a response. And no response came. He told himself that Patrick probably fell to sleep. But he worried that this was a game. Some sort of pay back for leaving Patrick hanging.  
  
No. He wouldn’t do that. Right? He fell to sleep. Right?

David discovered what it felt like to be left hanging on a good night text. He lay awake and stewed about all the reasons he didn’t get a response.

 

 

(End part 2 of 3)

 

 

++++++

 


	24. Breaking Up is Hard to Do (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to the store for the first time since the breakup. He is confronted with a myriad of emotions. Patrick has a conversation with his mother and with Rachel. Mr. Rose and Stevie check in with David. Patrick sends a musical message as well as several other olive branches to David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.08 and 4.09
> 
> This is the third of three installments that cover the week of their breakup between the barbecue and the olive branch. 
> 
> Mid-chapter is another link to a video and a song. I searched hard for a male-only version of this song. Join me in imagining a distraught Patrick singing this song. 
> 
> Next chapter covers the Olive Branch episode. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

++++++

Day 5 (Wednesday)

David struggled when his alarm told him it was 7 am, but he forced himself up and into the shower. He was taking care of the store today and, inside, he was looking forward to it. Though on the outside he was clearly struggling with the time of day.

He missed his store. He just wished he could see it at, say, after 10 am. When he told Patrick he’d cover the store, he hadn’t thought about the fact that, since they opened, Patrick had taken care of the start of the day and David was free to wander in after he was properly awake.

“Ewww. David. You look terrible.” His sister said as he emerged from the bathroom ready to face the day.

“Swallow a cyanide pill, Alexis.” He bit back at her.

“Shhhh, David. M’Kay. So, Patrick has had me come in several days over the past few weeks to work on my training. Are you going to want me there?”

He raised his chin, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, Alexis. Whatever you want to do. But … so help me… if you even open one bottle…”

“Ummm… I don’t do that anymore, David.”

He tugged at the bottom hem of his sweater. “Fine. You can come by after lunch. I’d like to be alone this morning.”

++++++

He was nervous as he walked up to the store. He could tell the light in the back office was on.  
  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath through his nose. He missed the smell of his store. It soothed him.

He locked the door from the inside and called out, “Hello?”

There was no response. He walked toward the office. He realized that he was hoping to see Patrick there. He slowly pulled back the curtain in the doorway to reveal the office to be empty. But, there on the desk was a coffee and a bag, which David was certain would contain a blueberry muffin. Beside the breakfast was a box. A long, thin, flat box.

He sat down at the desk. He picked up the coffee and took a sip. Not for the first time, he smiled at the thought of Patrick always remembering what his order was. Always. He looked around the box and the muffin bag for a note. He did not see one.

He opened the bag and peered inside. He was right. Blueberry muffin. But, no note. He pulled the top of the muffin off and set it aside. _Always save the best part for last._ Pulling the paper off the bottom, he tore off a piece of the muffin and popped it in his mouth. He eyed the jewelry box.

He went to the safe and pulled out what he needed to open the register. He had a job to do and he focused on it. Once the register was prepared, he went back into the office and sat back down at the desk.

He put another bite of muffin in his mouth. Then, he reached for the box.

Holding it in his hand, he slowly removed the lid and turned it over. Surely there would be a note written on the inside of the lid.

There was not.

Inside the box was a bracelet. He smiled at it. Held it in his hand. Felt its weight. He put it back in the box. It was a nice bracelet. For a moment he worried that Patrick spent too much money on it. He was disappointed there was no note.

He bit on his lower lip. He stared at his coffee. Patrick bought that. He held the cup. He delivered it to the office. David picked up the coffee cup. His hands touched where Patrick’s had been. He missed Patrick’s touch. He ate another bite of muffin. He picked up the bracelet again. Patrick had touched this. He put the bracelet on. He sat for a moment, fingers tracing the links of it.

David knew he needed to open the door. He sighed. As he sat, he looked around the office for the first time since he arrived. Really looked. A wave of emotions came out of nowhere and crashed over him.

He looked at the wall across the room to see the two framed gifts from Patrick: the store’s first receipt and the B13 ticket. His mind went back to his birthday. Where Stevie had convinced him that if the gift was remotely sentimental, then they were on a date. David would never forget how he felt when he opened the gift. “This is _not_ nothing _._ ”

David’s eyes settled on the B13 ticket, and remembered vividly handing the ticket to Patrick and shaking his hand for the first time. “It’s a big deal,” Patrick had said. David shook his head and thought to himself, _Oh, Patrick. We had no idea how big a deal it was going to be._

Between where David sat and the wall with the frames was the table, where they first sat to write the business plan. He remembered Patrick sitting beside him, casually sipping his tea, waiting for David to hunt and peck on the keys to type his plan. _Patient Patrick._

David looked at the couch and remembered one of their very first encounters, before they were business partners. David sat on the couch with a full-on panic attack. Patrick sat on the coffee table, facing David, and talked him down. He went to the café and brought him a coffee and a blueberry muffin. He teased him. “You know David. I like your baseball shirt.”

He brought his attention back to the desk where he sat. He realized he was sitting in the chair where Patrick sat when David knelt between his knees and lived out one of his fantasies. He stood quickly, as though the chair he sat on burned his skin.

He tugged his sweater down and walked quickly to the store’s front door. He unlocked it, and turned on the lights. He went into the store room to get his dust mop. _Doing chores will help,_ he thought.

In the store room, he stood where he and Patrick were when they argued before they were a couple. When Patrick left the store and went running after they argued about David being frustrated with Alexis for kissing Ted. “If they like each other, what’s wrong with them kissing? It’s _nice_ , David. Be happy for them.” Patrick had argued.

As he swept the floor he stood by the back corner where Patrick stood on a make-shift stage to sing a love song – their song – to him. David thought about the look in Patrick’s eyes when he sang those words to him. Words that everyone present thought were just sweet, but the two of them knew were intimate because Patrick had chanted them quietly the first time they’d fucked. David’s breathing became shallow.

He moved away from that spot and found himself standing where he stood one of the days before the store’s opening when he watched Patrick drink his juice and tease him about having a sloppy mouth. He remembered watching Patrick’s mouth back then, wishing he could lick the taste of juice off his lips. His dick responded at the thought of what David thought about doing to Patrick that day, long before they were a couple. His heart pounded loudly in his chest.

He kept his head down as he cleaned the floor and tried to drive the memories from his mind. In the back room, he hooked up his phone to the speaker and turned on his favorite play list, hoping that would help. It didn’t. Every song reminded him of Patrick. Or, being in a relationship. Or, having lost out on love.

He took the vegetable boxes to the front of the building. He then set about doing Patrick’s chores of restocking the shelves, but he realized Patrick had already done it. He must have done it when he dropped off the coffee and… _why didn’t he leave a note?_

David moved to stand behind the counter. There he surveyed the whole room. He remembered when he stood there before they were together and watched Patrick stock shelves. Watched his ass as he bent over. Imagined running his hands over the tight blue shirt on his back.

David thought about Patrick’s response when David used the boyfriend label for the first time and how Patrick grinned and teased him about it. He thought about those _fucking_ _plungers_.

Tears stung in his eyes. Patrick was right. This was overwhelming. There was not a corner of this building that was free of memories. They had imprinted their lives, their relationship on every part of the building, every part of their business.

 

_You (9:25 am):_

‘You’re right. This is hard.’

 

_Patrick (9:25 am):_

‘You ok?’

_You (9:25 am):_

‘How did you do this for 3 days?’

 

_Patrick (9:26 am):_

‘I guess I just got through it. It gets a little easier after the first few hours.’

_You (9:26 am):_

‘OK.’

 

_Patrick (9:26 am):_

‘Want me to come take over?’

 

_You (9:26 am):_

‘No.’

 

_Patrick (9:26 am):_

‘OK’

 

David’s head jerked up when he heard the bell ring on the door. He had never before been so thankful to see Rolland and Jocelyn Schitt in all of his life.

“Dave! I’m out of foot cream and I brought Joss with me so we could double up on that friends and family discount.”

++++++

Patrick lay sideways on his bed, watching television. He drifted in and out of sleep. It should have felt good to have no commitments for the day. It should have felt good to not be in the store, surrounded by almost every memory of their relationship. But he worried because he knew what David was feeling and knew that David was probably more emotionally raw than he was. He wanted to be with David. He wanted to comfort him.  

His phone rang. When he picked it up, he realized his mom was calling on facetime.

“Hi, Mom.” He said, sitting up on his bed.

“Hi, Honey…. Oh. Patrick! You’re at home. What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“No. I just have the day off. David is covering the store.” 

“That’s nice! Good day?”

“Yeah. Just kicking back. Mom. What’s up?”

“Ummm… Honey… I saw Rachel.”

Patrick suddenly lost the air from his lungs. His heart pounded so loudly he heard it in his ears.

“Ok…” Patrick said hesitantly. “…And?”

“She said she saw you.”

“Yeah, we saw each other. We talked.” Patrick said.

“That’s what she said.”

“What else did she tell you?”

“Well, she said that you cleared up some things for her and she felt much better about things afterward.”

“Ok. Did she talk with you about our conversation?” Patrick held his breath.

“No. She said it was a private conversation and she wanted to keep it that way.”

Patrick exhaled, probably too loudly and too obviously. “Ok.”

“She did say that she had a chance to meet some of your friends at a barbecue. I asked her if she met David, but she said she didn’t.”

“Yeah. He was not feeling well that day.” Patrick said.

“Oh, Honey. Is something going around? You need to be careful to not get sick.” His mother warned.

“No. He just had a headache or something.”

“I just called because I wanted to tell you that she seems to be doing really well. Whatever you told her seemed to do the trick. I’m so happy that the two of you finally talked, Hon.”

“Me too, Mom. Thanks for encouraging me to talk with her. I am glad we cleared the air.”

“I’m going to let you get back to your day off. Dad and I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you guys too, Mom.”

Patrick lay back on his bed, catching his breath and letting his heartrate return to normal.

He decided to text her.

 

_You (11:40 am):_

‘Just talked with Mom. Thank you for letting me be the one to tell them.’

 

_Rachel (11:42 am):_

‘It’s your information to tell.’

 

_You (11:42 am):_

‘She said you seem to be doing really well.’

_Rachel (11:42 am):_

‘That may be an exaggeration. But I’m coping better. Thank you.’

 

_You (11:43 am):_

‘That’s good.’

 

_Rachel (11:43 am):_

‘How are you?’

 

_You (11:43 am):_

‘Currently very aware of the hell I put you through for months.’

‘Karma’s a bitch.’

 

_Rachel (11:43 am):_

‘That stinks. I’m sorry.’

 

_You (11:44 am):_

‘A situation completely of my own making.’

‘I’m the one who is sorry, Rach. I was selfish and I put you through hell. I’m sorry.’

_Rachel (11:44 am):_

‘I hope it gets better for you’

 

_You (11:44 am):_

‘I appreciate that.’

‘Gotta go. Just wanted to thank you.’

 

_Rachel (11:44 am):_

‘You take care, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:45 am):_

‘You too, Rach.’

 

And, for the first time in nearly 6 months, Patrick did not erase his texts from Rachel.

+++++ 

The store had been busy all afternoon, which kept his mind and body very busy. He was surprisingly thankful for the help Alexis offered. She was adept at assisting people on the floor, she did a lovely job working to upsell customers, and she rang them up quickly and confidently. He kept an eye on her and realized she was naturally pleasant to people who were _not_ immediate family members. He shot a grin at her from across the store. She did a double-eyed wink at him.

When they reached the time to close the store, he headed toward the register. She put her hand on his shoulder. “David. I can do it.”

“No. Alexis. I’ll do it.”  
  
“David. Let me show you that I can do it. Please.”

He paused. He grinned at her. “M’Kay.” He turned and locked the front door, then set about doing the chores he’d do if Patrick were closing the register. He restocked shelves. He mopped the floor. He brought the bins of vegetables inside.

As he walked toward the office he paused just behind the register. His eyes rested on the silver framed business license. He pulled it off the wall and leaned back against the counter. He ran his finger along the silver edge. He thought about what that frame meant; how special it was. Patrick took a leap of faith with that frame. David recalled telling Patrick it was a little too corporate for is brand. As David touched it now, he would never trade for any other frame. It was perfect, because it was Patrick.

David turned and leaned against the wall and looked at the counter. David fingered the frame holding the license as he recalled the day when he had been upset, thinking that Patrick was interested in Alexis. He remembered the feeling of relief when Patrick clearly stated, “I’m not here…for your sister.” And then when he later said, “Ohhh… I’m gonna get the money.” David smiled. _Patrick did what he said he would do. None of that was a lie._

“David! Hey, David!” Alexis called from the office.

David pulled himself back to the present and carefully hung the frame back on the wall. He double checked that it was hanging straight before he went into the office.

“David, I’m done. But I want you to look at it, so you know I did it right. I mean… I know I did it right… but I want you to see it.” She stood up and motioned with her limp-wristed hand for David to join her.

He sat at the desk and went through all the numbers. “You’re right. Its correct. Nicely done, Alexis.”

++++++

Late in the afternoon, Patrick couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t stand sitting at home. He’d done all the work Ray had for him, and he needed to get out.

He put on his running shoes and headed downstairs. He had been thinking that David had probably had a difficult time at the store. He thought about the two days prior when he was alone there. The first thing he’d wanted after closing was alcohol.

He went into the office and wrote a note for David and put it in an envelope. Then he grabbed his wallet, his phone, and his earbuds and left the house.

At the liquor store he bought a bottle of red and asked for a bag. He ran to the motel and left the gift by David’s door.

++++++

As they walked across the parking lot, David spotted a bag sitting outside of their room. She must have spotted it at the same time. She spoke first, “Looks like he was here while we were at work.” Alexis stepped past the bag on her way into the room.

David picked it up and took it inside. He sat on his bed and dug into the bag. He pulled out a bottle of red wine. It was chilled. Patrick had been there recently. David peered into the bag and found that he exhaled when he saw an envelope. He excitedly tore it open.

“David - If your day in the store was anything like my days in the store, you’re going to need this. – Patrick”

He immediately went in search of a corkscrew in the motel office.

He and Stevie sat on the couch drinking the last of the wine.

“So, how much longer, David?” She asked.

“I’m ready. I will tell him tonight when we text. I’m ready to get back together. Ready for the talk.” David nodded.

“Really.” She stated more mater-of-factly than in the form of a question.

“Yeah. I know that it’s going to be hard. But I miss him. I’m ready.” 

++++++

Alexis was out. She had another Bumpkin match. He was blissfully alone in his room, watching television. That is, he was blissfully alone until his father decided to join him in his room.

“David, I think we need to talk.”

“Oh, M’God.” He sighed under his breath and rolled his eyes.

“Listen, your mother and I have been talking.” His dad went on.

His mom popped her head in from their room. “I’m not in this John. This is all you. Don’t drag me into it.” And then she disappeared, pulling the adjoining door shut between them.

“David. Sometimes people make mistakes.”

“Your point is?”

“Patrick made a mistake.”

“And that was?”

“Well… Son…I don’t know for sure. I just know that your mother and I think he’s a nice young man and you need to talk with him. If for no other reason, you own a business together. It’s not good business to do what you’re doing.”

“M’Kay.”

“OK?” His dad asked.

“Yup.”

“Alright then. Good talk!” His dad clapped his hands together. “High five, son!” His dad held up his hand.

David rolled his eyes and gave his dad a half-hearted high five.

“Yeah!” his dad said excitedly and then turned and left the room.

++++++ 

David sat waiting for the text. As it grew later, he wondered if it would come at all. So, he decided to initiate their conversation.

 

_You (11:02 pm):_

‘I plan to have the store tomorrow’

 

_Patrick (11:02 pm):_

‘Ok. Thanks.’

_You (11:02 pm):_

‘Are you ok?’

_Patrick (11:02 pm):_

‘No. I’m not.’

 

David didn’t know what to say. He expected Patrick to answer that he was doing alright.

 

_You (11:03 pm):_

‘I’m sorry.’

 

_Patrick (11:03 pm):_

‘It’s my fault.’

David wasn’t sure, anymore, whose fault it was. It was just a lot of passing of time to avoid a difficult situation. He didn’t know how to say that without looking vulnerable…or controlling.

_Patrick (11:04 pm):_

‘David. I’m going to turn my phone off now. I made this for you. You can listen to it or not. Same as always. Good night.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded earlier in the day* 

David turned the lights out, put on his headphones, and lay down in bed to watch it.

“David. I have another song for you.”

[Patrick began to strum his guitar and he sang.](https://youtu.be/dp_vB2tk1kc)

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now  
I just need you now.

David watched Patrick play. Heard the pain in his voice. When the song came to a close, Patrick looked into the camera. He had red-rimmed eyes. His voice raspy. His breath caught in his chest.

“Good night, David.” Was all he said. Then the video ended.

David watched the video again. And again.

Patrick said he was shutting off his phone. There would be no reason for David to text, so he didn’t.

As David lay in bed, alone in the dark room, he wondered if he waited too long. Patrick looked like he was going to break. His take-charge, strong, lead-the-way Patrick looked weak, tired, and … broken.

For the first time, his fear turned away from worrying about the difficult talk they’d have to have and turned to worrying that Patrick would give up on him.

++++++

Day 6 (Thursday)

David woke Alexis up and asked her to go with him to the store. “It’s been really busy lately and I think I’m going to need a second pair of hands. It’s delivery day.” He sounded convincing. If he were being honest, he wanted her there in case Patrick came by. He couldn’t explain the feeling in his gut, but he just felt like Patrick would be there sometime that day.

When he unlocked the store, the first thing David noticed is that there were no lights on inside. He didn’t realize he had said it out loud.

Alexis made a noise. “Umm.. of course there are no lights on. We turned them off when we left last night.”

David let Alexis relock the door and he headed quickly to the office. He turned on the lights and looked around. There was no coffee cup, no take out container. No note. Patrick hadn’t been there. David felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. His worry kicked into high gear.

“Alexis… do you want to open the register so I can see you do it?” He tried to act casual.

Alexis set about the activity. He began to do the other chores.

“Ummm… David… can we put on music?” She asked.

“Sure. Whatever. Here.” He handed over his phone and she set about finding a playlist.

He took the vegetable bins outside and then took the broom out to sweep the sidewalk.

He saw Twyla come out of the café and she waved at him. He heard her call, “David! David, can you come here?”

He put the broom down and walked over to the café.

Twyla came out of the door with a bag and a coffee. “Hey. Patrick ordered breakfast for you earlier today. Asked me to be sure you got it. There’s a note in there.” She handed it over to him.

A large toothy grin spread across his face. A smile so big that Twyla had not seen it before. “Wow! She said. You must really be hungry.”

He nodded his head in big, exaggerated nods. “Yes, Twyla. I am.”

He knew it would be rude to go back to the store without something for his sister. So, he asked Twyla for a tea and some fruit. They went back inside so David could pay for it.  
  
Soon, he was back at the store, delivering her breakfast. He went back into the office and dug through the bag for the note. It was short. It said plenty.

 

“David.

Please.

Patrick”

++++++ 

Patrick went on his morning run. He was miserable and the run wasn’t soothing him. His route took him by the store. Of course. He saw it buzzing with customers. Cars out front, people coming and going. It was a busy morning. He wanted to go inside. But his feet stood planted in the middle of the street.

He stood, hands on his hips, music playing in his ears. He looked at the store front. Between moving people, he saw David. Couldn’t miss him. Black and white striped sweater. Moving confidently and quickly through the store. Helping a customer get something off a tall shelf.

Patrick remembered standing there not so very long ago. Standing in sweat pants, catching his breath, as he watched David dance in the empty store. For the first time in a week, Patrick’s body responded to memories of David.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and opened up a play list he hadn’t allowed himself to open since the night of the barbecue. He played the song. Their song. The thumping of the beat started. Tina Turner sang. He stood and watched David who was, no doubt, upselling the hell out of that customer. He smiled. _David_. His dick started to firm. He was so relieved. _Oh my god. I miss you, David._

He noticed movement along one of the windows. He looked closer. Alexis was standing there looking back at him. She smiled broadly and waved. He waved back and turned back toward home.

He decided to order them some lunch. He knew they wouldn’t be able to get away. As he thought about what he’d like to get them, he knew what he wanted to do, and it needed to come from Elmdale.

He sat at his desk and made some calls. Then he composed a note. A letter, really. If David wasn’t going to move the conversation forward, Patrick would do so. _I am a take charge guy. I’m taking charge of this. I’m done waiting._

++++++ 

The store was slammed. So busy that David and Alexis didn’t have time to leave for lunch. They were both taken by surprise at 12:30 when a woman came into the store with bags and boxes of take out containers.

“I have a delivery for David Rose?”

“Umm…” David excused himself from a conversation with a customer to go to see the person. “I’m David, but I didn’t order anything.”

“Order says to deliver to this address to David Rose.”

Alexis joined them and took the bags from the woman and carried them to the office.  David reached for his wallet.  
  
“It’s already paid for.” She said.

“Well, here’s a tip.” He held out some bills.

“Tips already paid.” She said. Then she left the store.

Alexis emerged from the office. She hit David in the chest. “I’ve got the customers. You need to go look at what’s on the table.”

He looked first for a note. Nothing else on the table mattered. _There._ He spotted an envelope. He went over to the couch and sat down, legs tucked under himself, and slowly opened it. It was more than a couple of sentences. It was a couple of pages long.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

 

“David.

You may not be ready to talk with me, but I need to start talking to you. Please read this letter. Don’t just throw it away. (Yes, I know you threw some of them away. Nobody told me. I just know you.)

The first big argument we had was because of me. You remember – the weekend away. The argument was because I was hiding something from you. That morning, while you slept, I found a text from Rachel on my phone. She had sent it the night before. Which meant it was sent about the time we were having sex for the first time.  
  
Her text shook me. I didn’t expect to hear from her, especially after the night we had. I felt like I had missed my chance to tell you in any way that was not threatening to our relationship, because once the text came in, it was going to be a harder conversation.

I also worried because you sometimes got into my phone to change your name in my contacts. My worry was that you’d find texts from her and ask me about her, and that would likely cause an argument. So, I locked my phone.

When we were on the way home, and you asked to have the code, I didn’t give it to you. That is why, David. You never did anything wrong. I was hiding it from you, and I was wrong. And that wasn’t your fault, it was mine. But I led you to believe it was because of you.

That fight that was so upsetting to you was all because of me and what I was afraid to tell you. I’m so sorry David. I’m sorry for more than what came out at the barbecue. I’m sorry for things that have happened over the past four months that were all a result of me keeping this secret. I realize the secret did more damage than had I just told you the difficult truth that day on the road trip.

I know the store has been very busy this week. When I was out running this morning, I saw how busy you were. (I stood outside for a while watching you. You know – like that first time I saw you dancing.) It didn’t look like you’d have time to get away to eat; so, I ordered food for the two of you.

Pizza is from that little place you like in Elmdale – the one with tomatoes, basil, and mozzarella. The sides are from the chicken place you like with all the good sides – because sides are the best part of the meal. The sweet is specially made for you. I’m not Adelina, but I know when she brought you a big cookie, it made everything better.”

 

David stood and went over to the table. He pulled closer to him the largest box and opened it. Another big cookie, soft and gooey in the middle just like he liked them. “DR + PB” was written on it in baby blue frosting. It brought a smile to his face.

He sat down at the table and turned back to the letter.

 

“We have so much to talk about, and I know that can be scary for us both. It will only get scarier the longer we wait.  
  
I don’t have a right to ask you to trust me, David. But I’m asking anyway. Trust me to know that we can talk through what we need to and move forward. Please. Let’s start.

Patrick”

++++++

Alexis sold a container of tapenade to the woman who had purchased two bottles of wine, some goats-milk cheese, and the harvest grain crackers. “Oh you’ll love this. The salt of the olives really goes well with the cheese. It’s a-MAZ-ing.” She touched the woman’s hand with her fingertips.

David stood in the doorway of the office watching his sister and smiling. _She’s a good salesperson, for sure._  

After the woman left, David locked the door and turned the sign.

“David. It’s only 1. Why are you locking up?” She asked.

“It’s been a busy morning and we have lunch. Let’s just have a half hour of quiet and eat.”

They sat down, “Oh. M’god, David. Look at all this food!”

“I know.” David spooned several scoops of each side onto his plate and then grabbed a piece of pizza.

“How long are you going to make him wait, David. This must be torture for his big, tender heart.”

“I think it’s time. I’ll tell him tonight after we close.”

“What do you think is going to happen?”  
  
“Well, we’re going to talk. Not sure where, not sure how long it will take.”

“So, you’re planning to stay together?”

“I hope so, Alexis. I hope so.”

++++++ 

David sat on his bed, watching television. Alexis out on another Bumpkin match, desperately trying to find someone to take her mind off of Ted.

David had butterflies. He knew he was going to text Patrick before bed to tell him that he’s ready to talk.

His phone vibrated. It was only 8 o’clock. The text was from Patrick. No words. Just a video.

David turned off the television and put on his earphones, anticipating a song. He sat back on his bed and hit play.

 

“Hi, David. No song tonight. I want you to know I’m going to open the store tomorrow. I’m going to work all day. I want you to be there. You can come later, if you’d like. But I need you to be there. If you don’t want to talk yet, we don’t have to.

If you don’t want … if you don’t want to still be…together… then I need to know that. But we have to start both being at our place of business.

You asked for space…you’ve had a week. I can’t do this any longer. I need you to make your decision. I miss you… David. I…need you. I can’t wait any longer.

I’ll see you tomorrow, David. I’m going to shut my phone off so you don’t have to make a decision about responding. The only response from you that I need is for you to show up tomorrow. I’m going to try to get some sleep.

Good night, Babe.”

 

David sat holding his phone. He played the video again. He took a screen shot of Patrick. He zoomed in on the picture. Patrick looked terrible. He had dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. His skin looked bad, like he hadn’t been doing the skin-care regimen that David had set up for him. His hair was messy – for Patrick.

David opened up the other videos Patrick had sent him during the week. David realized Patrick didn’t look good in those either. He had been so focused on the songs, he hadn’t stopped to realize…

David went to the bathroom and showered. When he got back to bed, he texted his friend.

 

_You (8:32 pm):_

‘Breakfast at 9? Café?’

‘My treat.’

 

_Stevie (8:32 pm):_

‘What’s the occasion?’

 

_You (8:32 pm):_

‘Going to work with Patrick tomorrow.’

‘I’m ready for us to talk.’

 

_Stevie (8:32 pm):_

‘It’s about goddamned time.’

‘See you at café.’

++++++ 

Patrick lay in bed. Well after he had shut off his phone vowing to go to sleep.

He felt guilty. He felt guilt for so many reasons lately. His current worry was forcing David’s hand. He didn’t give David the space he needed. He texted him and sent gifts every day. He sent him videos of him singing. He stood outside the store, for god’s sake. He didn’t give him the space he had asked for.

_Damnit Brewer. When are you ever going to get this right?_

 

 

(End Part 3 of 3)

 

 


	25. Olive Branch: Patrick Gets a Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick starts the day worrying his demand the day before would have negative repercussions. David starts the day packing for a night with Patrick. Patrick made an assumption that was wrong. They have an uncomfortable morning at the store until they clear things up. David figures out what Olive Branch he needs to give to Patrick, and Patrick is thrilled. David and Patrick make plans to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during, and after 4.09
> 
> I often skip scenes from episodes, because you don't need me to tell you what happened. But I wrote about two real scenes here. The scene where David tells Patrick that he was ready to be back together days ago, and - of course - the dance. I really just wanted to write about the underlying feelings in those scenes. 
> 
> So - I humbly submit to you, my Olive Branch.  
> Thanks for letting me take you on the angsty journey of the last few chapters. 
> 
> The few chapters after this are dedicated to them working through the talk, and then making up. We need them to have some private time to make up. Amiright?
> 
> ++++++++++

 

Patrick woke early. Too early. It was only 5:30, it was still dark. He lay in bed berating himself for the video message he had sent David that strong-armed him into coming to work. He worried that David would see the video as a command and it would backfire. He worried that he was too controlling and didn’t give David the time he needed.

He decided to go workout in Elmdale. No sense in lying in bed and worrying, when he could get some weights in.

As he drove, he thought about the past week. The texts. The gifts. _God. The begging._ Patrick felt impotent all week. In more ways than one. Not only did he have zero control over his relationship with David this week, but since he had been with David, his dick had never been so flaccid for so long. He had worried that his old issue was back, until he watched David through the window the day before. Finally, he felt the stirrings of reaction to seeing David in his element. Relived the memory of watching him dance.

Patrick thought about what would happen if David told him today that he was ready to get back together. Patrick knew that if they got back together, he’d want to pull David into the office and go down on him immediately. He remembered what Terri told him. They needed to talk. Needed to talk through all of it. Patrick would need to be sure they did, and if they started with sex, they might not ever move to the talk.

While Patrick ran on the treadmill, another thought crept into his mind. What would happen if David told him today that he wanted to remain business partners and keep their relationship only to that. Patrick thought about what that would mean for him. He would still get to be around David, get to be part of the store he loved so much. But, if he wasn’t with David in a romantic relationship, could he work alongside him? Patrick was near certain he wouldn’t be able to.

On the drive home, Patrick’s thoughts drifted again to Rachel. He’d thought a lot about her during the past week. He realized how very cruel his actions were. She had been desperate for closure and he denied her the conversation that would allow her to have it. For nearly six months, she tried. He ignored her. He wrote her off as being pushy; desperate even. But it wasn’t. He had been disrespectful of the time they spent together. He saw that now. He felt like no apology to her would ever be good enough.

Back at home, he showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and then headed out. He didn’t tell Ray about any of the recent communications with David. He didn’t tell him that he had hoped to see David today. Hoped that they made up. It would be hard enough dealing with his own disappointment if it didn’t happen. He wasn’t sure Ray could take any more bad news when it came to David.

He drove to work and set about opening the store. His stomach did flip-flops, or – as David called them – butterflies. He was nervous. He was excited. He was horny as hell.

++++++

David stepped out of the motel office laughing. _Pubic Relations!!_ What a hilarious certificate. _Oh My God, I needed that laugh_. He couldn’t wait to tell Patrick about the certificate she _earned_. That is, if Patrick ever talked to him again.

He stopped by his room and picked up his bag, which he had filled when he was getting ready for the day. He wasn’t sure if they’d be making up or not. And he wasn’t sure if he’d get an invite to Patrick’s for a sleep over, but just in case, he packed for it. Something to wear to sleep in, though if he were being honest, if he was going to sleep at Patrick’s, did he really need bedclothes? He also packed a couple of pairs of underwear. One never knows what kind of shenanigans they will get up to in the office. He also packed a pair of pants and a sweater for the next day. In the little hidden compartment at the end on the inside of the bag was a new bottle of lube, a fresh package of condoms, and a new massage oil that he wanted to test out to possibly carry at the store. He was set for anything good that might come his way.

He headed for the café, where he had plans to meet Stevie. He was feeling good. He had a bad case of butterflies, which – if history serves – are an indicator of good things to come. He was nervous. He was excited. And he was _fucking hungry_.

++++++

Patrick put on a non-descript instrumental station that played music from the 40s. David seemed to like it as an alternative, when they aren’t playing their own stations. He had trouble breathing. He was nervous.

He kept an eye on the clock and watched the minutes pass. He knew, deep down, that if David was coming at all, it would be at 10 am. So, until that time, he swept the floor, washed the windows, and stood moving items on the shelf while trying to look busy. All in an effort to kill the time.

He knew what he had to do. He knew David was going to tell him that he should have given him more time. He knew David was going to break up with him; that was the only explanation for him taking so long to decide what to do. David was afraid to tell him. It made sense.

Patrick knew he wouldn’t be able to stand hearing David break up with him. So, he had decided that he was going to give David an out. Patrick was going to tell David that he had been disrespectful by not allowing David to have his space. He was going to tell David that they needed to remain business partners and nothing else. It would make it easier on David to not have to use the words, and it would be easier on Patrick to not hear them from David.

His stomach would not stop doing flip-flops. He thought he might be sick.

Then. He heard it.

The bell on the door.

In the split second before he turned to see David – because he knew it was David – he reminded himself that he needed to be the strong one.  

He turned. He saw him. This beautiful man with the thick shock of black hair. This kind soul with the broad shoulders. This intelligent coworker with the thick, sexy stubble. This soft heart who has been beaten and bruised. This incredibly sexy man who has done things - unspeakable things - to Patrick’s body that no one has ever done before.

In that moment, before they greeted, his mind raced. _Where have you been all week? I love you. I missed you. I’m not going to do well without you. Oh my god, I love you, David._  

“Hi…” David said in a gentle voice.

“Hi…” Patrick breathed out. _God you look good. Oh my god, I need you in my life._

++++++ 

David could not have walked slower. He left the café and headed toward the store. He was thankful nobody was on the street to distract him. As he walked, he rehearsed what he wanted to say.

_So, after some time alone, I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am ready to get back together._

He wrung his hands together. He nodded his head as he said the words to himself.

_So, after some time alone, I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am ready to get back together._

_So, after some time alone, I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am ready to get back together._

_I can do this._ David said to himself. _I can do this._

He had no idea what he was going to say after that. But, surely, Patrick would pick up the slack and say the rest.

_So, after some time alone, I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am ready to get back together._

He opened the door to the store, stepped in, and took a deep breath.

“Hi…” David said in a gentle voice. _You look beautiful and I missed you and I shouldn’t have stayed away for so long._

“Hi…” Patrick breathed out.

++++++ 

He walked, confused, to the storage room to get the dust mop. _What the fuck just happened?_ Patrick broke up with him. Patrick said they needed to be just business partners.

David wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or hit Patrick over the head with the dust mop. He kept his head down as he did his morning chore. He started on the other side of the store. He tried to take in his breath steadily, because he was nearing a state of hyperventilation.

To avoid him while he processed, he went back to the storage room and got the outside broom. The big one with the ugly red handle. He went outside to sweep the sidewalk. There, he rounded the corner of the building and sat down by his mother’s garden. He gulped in air. He took big breaths and worked to steady himself.

_What the actual fuck._

_What the fuck were all those gifts for? Why did he sing me the songs, if he was only going to greet me with a breakup?_

++++++

Patrick awkwardly went back to the bath salts. Why? He wasn’t sure. He hadn’t been stocking the shelf. He hadn’t been dusting. He was just aimlessly swapping one jar for another, acting busy. He continued doing this pointless activity while David started, and then abandoned his dust mopping duties.

David went outside and Patrick leaned against the table and took a deep breath. It was harder than he’d thought it would be, proposing to David that they focus on the business and not push their personal relationship. It left the door open, he thought, for a relationship later.

_Who the fuck am I kidding?_

_Why did I fight so hard for him to come back here? I want him back_.

But, Patrick figured that if David didn’t want the space, he would have told him so. Patrick did what needed done.

++++++

After he collected himself, David re-entered the store. He resumed his dust mopping duties. As he rounded the side of the store where Patrick was standing, David briefly wondered why he was still arranging the bath salts.

“Excuse me.” David said, pausing near Patrick, waiting for him to move.

“Sorry.” Patrick said, stepping to the side. 

David moved in the same direction. Then they both moved the other direction to avoid each other. The movement became that awkward kind of dance where they were both trying to get out of the other’s way while staying right in front of each other. 

“David. Stop.” Patrick said. One of his hands grabbed David’s upper arm. David stood completely still. He stopped breathing. Patrick moved around him. “There. Have at it.” He said as he left the storefront and went back to the restroom.

_Where the fuck are all the customers who have been flooding this place the last few days?_ David thought. He needed customers to break this tension.

Patrick decided to hide in the bathroom for a while. While there, he made himself useful. He pulled out the gloves and the cleaner from the cabinet, and scoured the room. He scrubbed the toilet, inside and out. He wiped down the tile. He washed down the sink. He swept and mopped the floor. When it was done, he scrubbed the toilet again for good measure…and to kill more time.

When Patrick emerged from the restroom, he didn’t see David. He heard him talking. He slowly walked through the store and then went to the doorway to the office. He quietly peeked his head in. There, he saw David. Sitting on the couch. Feet tucked under himself. Arms wrapped around himself. He was on the phone.

He was giving an update to one of the vendors about the weekly sales numbers for their product. David liked to do that on Fridays. It was good business to communicate with them, but it was also a social time for David. It was, clearly, also a comfortable routine for him.

Patrick realized he was talking to Amy, and the conversation had apparently turned to their personal situation. Patrick pulled away from the doorway and walked to the other side of the store. He wanted to respect David’s private conversation. But, there were no customers and the store was quiet. And…when he’s upset, David’s voice carries. 

“Amy. I have no fucking clue.” He said.

“I don’t know why. Well…I guess I DO know why.” He stumbled over his words.

“Because I took so long.”

“Because I wasn’t sure.”

“Fuck. I can’t do that. Not now, anyway.”

“OK. I will.”

And then, Patrick didn’t hear anything else.

In an attempt to look busy, he went to the store room and came back with a box of face cream. He grabbed the labels that go on them. He took them to the table and acted as though he’d been there for a while. Putting labels on. Taking far too much time making sure the labels were right. Placing the bottles of cream on the table.

Suddenly, David was by his side.

++++++ 

He really only called her to tell her about the weekly numbers. _Had it only been a week?_ David thought the past week away from Patrick had seemed like a month.

It was Amy who turned the conversation personal.

“So, are you at the store alone today? Or is he there, too?” She asked.

“We’re both here.”

“How’s it going?”

David sighed. “I’m not positive, Amy. But I think he broke up with me when I got here.”

“What? I thought he was sending you gifts and begging you to come back? What’s wrong with him?” She asked.

“Amy. I have no fucking clue.” He said.

“Why did he break up with you?” She pushed.

“I don’t know why. Well…I guess I DO know why.” He stumbled over his words.

“What is it?”

“Because I took so long.” David said quietly.

“Why did you take so long?” God, she knew how to push him.

“Because I wasn’t sure.” He admitted.

“Well, I think you are sure, and you need to tell him that. This shit has gone on long enough.” Amy said.

“Fuck. I can’t do that. Not now, anyway.”

“I gotta go. Terri is calling from the porch. Keep me posted, David.”

“OK. I will.”

He sat on the couch. He needed to tell him that he wanted to get back together. He stood. He pulled his leather sweater down, he took a deep breath, and he went into the store.

Patrick was busy restocking product. He went over to help.

They stood side by side. The silence was awkward. They both struggled. They were tense. They were uncomfortable.

David’s heart beat loudly in his chest. He needed to tell Patrick that he didn’t want to be broken up.

Patrick’s body was nearly vibrating. David stood close and he could feel his body’s heat coming off of him. Of course, he could feel his body heat. He was wearing a leather shirt in the middle of August! He wished he could tease him about it, but he knew he couldn’t…anymore.

Patrick had missed him badly, but having him this close when he couldn’t touch him was agony. He clenched his jaw and tried to figure out how to get David to move away from him.

They both reached into the box. Hands colliding. David awkwardly and lightly slapped Patrick’s hand with his. He pressed his thumbs to his eyebrows and made a noise.

Patrick pulled away. He told David he was good to finish up the restocking before going to lunch.

David, frustrated, broke in. “O’Kay.”

“What?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” David said.

Patrick restated that he didn’t think it was a two-person job to unpack the creams.

David, frustrated, asked, “O’Kay, so you’re just going to stay here and not have lunch, then? Or are we going in shifts?”

Patrick bit back. “I don’t know, David. I’m just trying to be professional here… OK? I think this going to take a minute to get used to.”

David, reaching a high level of exasperation, threw his head back and gesticulated with his hands. “I don’t want to get use to this. I don’t want to pretend like we’re coworkers.”

Patrick reminded him that they are, in fact, coworkers.

“O’Kay. I just …liked it better… when we were more than that.”

Patrick argued back. “David, I’m just trying to go by what you wanted.”

David, still flinging hands and arms, voice loud, responded. “You wouldn’t let me finish telling you want I wanted. I was ready to get back together _days_ ago!”

There was a pause. Patrick took in what David said.

He wanted to get back together! Patrick heard that. He had a rush of exhilaration. And as split second later he realized he said _days ago_. “WHAT?”

“Yes.” David said. He was nervous about what Patrick was going to say.

“Then why didn’t we?” Patrick wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug him or throttle him for what he was hearing.

As David struggled to find the words to explain why it took him so much time to get back together, he realized how he sounded. He realized he should be embarrassed.

Patrick saw _his_ David. The David that he missed.  A little bit selfish, a little bit desperate, a little bit needy. As he realized that David wanted him back, he felt safe in pushing back at David for what he did.

“I’m sorry, were you holding back on talking to me because you were getting _gifts_?” Patrick was prepared to give him a hard time and hold him accountable. Even though secretly, Patrick knew he would, without regret, give David the moon and the stars of he could.

As they argued about David stringing Patrick along so that he could enjoy the gifts, the attention, the knowledge that Patrick wanted him, Patrick’s heart lightened. He knew they were going to be OK.

They bantered. He gave David shit. David offered up a lighthearted apology by way of offering some of his half-used gifts back to Patrick.

Patrick couldn’t keep his hands off him a moment longer. He grabbed David’s face with both of his hands. He wanted to kiss him. He knew he couldn’t. Not yet.

David felt the electric touch of his hands on his face and grinned as he looked in Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick told him he was going to go to lunch and David could stay back at the store to think about what he had done. As he left the store to go to the café, David asked Patrick to get him some lunch, also.”

“Unbelievable.” Patrick said. Then he left.

Patrick was elated. He felt a 50-pound weight lift off his chest. He could breathe, really breathe for the first time in a week. He sat at the counter at the café and ordered his sandwich and an ice tea.

“How’s it going over there?” He heard her voice at the same time she was tapping him on his shoulder.

“Hi Alexis. It’s good. It’s going to be good.” Patrick said, nodding her head.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, put her earbuds in, and headed back out of the café for her run.

Before Patrick paid his bill, he ordered nachos, a taco, and a soda. It was Fiesta Day at the café and he knew what David would want for lunch.

++++++

Patrick sat at the desk doing payroll. He was glad it was pay day. The past week had done a number on his checking account – especially that bracelet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David move toward him. He was determined to stay strong. He knew now that they’d broken through whatever barrier was there, and their relationship was able to resume, that David would want to start being intimate. Patrick remembered his talk with Terri. She advised him to take things slow and be sure to talk. They could get lost in the excitement of the making up and quite possibly never have the difficult conversations.

David stood behind Patrick and put his hands on his shoulders. He squeezed him. Rubbed him. _God it felt good._

“Patrick. Thank you for bringing me lunch.” David said.

“Mmm-Hmmm.” Patrick, still leaning forward, continued to work.

“Is this shirt new?” David asked.

“Hmmm-mmm” Patrick made a noise to indicate it was not a new shirt.

“I’ve never seen it before.” David said.

“It’s old. I just haven’t felt much like doing laundry.” Patrick gave in and talked.

“Patrick. We need to figure out what we do next.” David said. David continued to rub his shoulders.

“Maybe later, David. I have a lot to do before the store closes to get the books in order.” Patrick’s body was responding. He stopped writing.

“Could you maybe take a break from it for a bit?” David asked. His thumbs moved to the back of Patrick’s neck. They rubbed him, up and down, from his hairline to just underneath the collar of his shirt.

Patrick had missed David’s touch. He leaned back in his chair and let his hands fall to rest on the desk. His eyes shut. Relaxed, his head leaned to the side.

“I really can’t. I want to get this done. You want a check that you can get over to the bank today, don’t you?” Patrick asked.

David leaned down so that his mouth was close to Patrick’s ear. “Not as much as I want us to …”

Patrick stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. “OK, David. I need you to go mist the vegetables outside. It’s a hot day out there and they don’t need to wilt more than they have. I have work to do.” He grabbed a water and guzzled half of it.

“OK.” David said in a high pitched voice that sounded defensive as he threw his hands in the air. “I can do that.” He left the office.

Patrick turned to the sink and ran cool water over a paper towel. He pressed the cool towel to his face, then his neck.

He sat back down and finished the books and the payroll.

He was going to need to figure out what to do with David. He was sure that David would be fine just resuming where they left off, glossing over the situation with Rachel. Patrick knew, though, that they needed to address a larger issue. They needed to start talking about their past in some way. David was not going to want to hear it, but Patrick knew that no matter what David wanted, _Patrick_ needed – _they both_ needed – to have the talk.

They were both thankful when, not long after, a carload of ladies came into the store together. It kept David busy for nearly an hour. Patrick stayed in the office.

++++++

David paced the store while Patrick worked. He had tried to distract him, and all it did was make David even more turned on. Serious, studious, hard-working Patrick did it for David. And he was a week out from the last time he got off, and it was killing him watching Patrick work.

He had upset Patrick. David realized, now, what he did was wrong. In the moment, David was lost in his own self-imposed depression and didn’t see his actions for what they were. Completely selfish.

It had been a new experience for him, having someone want him so much he received daily reminders of that need. The gifts; they were nice. The food, the treats; they told him how much Patrick knew him and how much Patrick wanted to take care of him. The songs; well, they were amazing and he would never tire of hearing Patrick sing just for him. But, the notes. The hand-written notes made David feel valued.

David thought about Patrick. He knew he needed to do something for him to show him at least a fraction of what David felt. _I could buy him a present. But, what?_

As David wracked his brain, he realized that he didn’t often hear Patrick talk about things he wish he had. He didn’t say things like, “That looks like a good book, I wish I had it.” He just either went to the library and checked it out or bought it. He didn’t say, “I wish I had this or that.” He usually just either purchased what he wanted or saved for a purchase if it was something more expensive. David hadn’t appreciated until this moment that Patrick didn’t _ever_ ask him for _anything_. David filed that knowledge away. It may be something he needed to ask Patrick about.

_He’s right. I owe him an olive branch._

Then, he remembered the _one thing_ that Patrick has asked for. And, it dawned on David what he needed to do.  

_Shit._

David knew what Patrick wanted.

He couldn’t go into the office to get a shot of whiskey. Patrick was back there. So, he did the next best thing. He went to the cooler where they kept the wine, picked one that had a screw top (because the corkscrew was in the office), and he went into the restroom and downed a half bottle of red.

As he sat on the stool drinking, he looked around the restroom. He raised his eyebrows. _This place is fucking spotless!_

++++++

Still a little frustrated. Still _very_ relieved, Patrick balanced out the register. He appreciated that David had kept his distance. But, it was later than they typically close up. He had thought David would come into the office. He didn’t. It appeared that they were both hiding from the other.

Patrick wasn’t sure where their conversation would start, but it needed to. It was going to be big, and he was full of apprehension about it, and he figured David was as well. He decided he needed to make this happen.

He took a deep breath and left the office. It was already getting dark outside. _How late is it?_

He went to the front door and locked it. Turned the closed sign to face out.

“OK, David. Well, I’m going to go to dinner. And, if you wanted to…join me…and pay for it, that could be a start.”

David walked away from Patrick and moved a chair out from the wall.

“Maybe I could do that. Uhhh.. I just think… I have something… to do first…” David pointed at the chair and walked away. “So…”

Patrick watched him walk away and moved to sit in the chair. “What is this?” He asked.

“Consider this my olive branch.” David said, arms open wide.

David went back through the door to the storage room where they kept the Bluetooth speaker. He stood there for a moment. Patrick didn’t take his eyes off of him.

Patrick felt his stomach do a flip-flop.

[And then, Patrick heard it. The first two beats of the song.](https://youtu.be/FqDZOekUDzE) And… he knew.

And his heart flew into his throat and then down to his stomach. He knew what was about to happen.

++++++

Patrick finally came out of the office. David wasn’t drunk, but the wine had taken the edge off.

Patrick was going to give him shit until he gave him an olive branch, or seven. It may as well start with a big one.

He pulled the chair away from the wall and pointed to it. He went back to start the music. He had butterflies. He took a deep breath. He hit play.

He turned and they made eye contact. David was overwhelmed. With what emotion, he couldn’t say. It all happened too fast. What he did know was that the feeling he had was so strong he had to shut his eyes and break eye contact with Patrick for a moment to get a hold of himself.

He willed himself to think of that day that Patrick saw him. That day before there was furniture in the store. That day that he knew he was on the precipice of something big. That day after he had spent the most exciting day of his life, up to that point; because, he had spent it on a road trip with a new guy in his life. He recalled that feeling of exhilaration of the anticipation of things yet to come. That is who Patrick saw dance that day. That is who Patrick wanted to dance for him now.

So, David threw off whatever weight that was holding him down. The weight of the past week. The weight of the worry of what would come in the following days.

Then, when he opened his eyes and saw the look in Patrick’s eyes. Saw him sitting calmly, hands in his lap. He knew that Patrick was happy in that moment.

And so… David danced.

He danced with abandon.

He danced with abandon because that was something Patrick had asked for. And that was something David could give him.

++++++

Patrick sat. Hands in his lap.  Eyes on David. When David turned and they made eye contact. The slightest grin crossed his face. He knew that David had fought doing this. He also knew that David knew how badly Patrick had wanted it.

He knew if David was about to dance for him, he truly felt bad about stringing Patrick along all week.

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

As David began to dance and lip-sync, Patrick couldn’t help but feel joy wash over him. He tried to keep it low key. He kept his grin small. He wanted to cheer. He never broke eye contact.

_You come to me, come to me wild and wired_

David danced close to his face, teasing him; but, not kissing him.

_Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need_  

David pointed his hand at Patrick. Patrick felt a wave of desire wash over him, his head slightly moved with it, and his dick sprung to life.

_Give me a life time of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

Patrick watched the man that he loved tease him. Dance for him. He knew how uncomfortable David was, yet he danced for Patrick anyway.

_Mm, and it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe_  

He teased David. “You know people can see you, right?”

David completely lost himself in the chorus, because the words meant something to him.

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
Better than anyone, anyone I ever met_

Patrick watched him. He knew what David was thinking when he sang those words. He shook his head as he thought about David telling him those words when they were joined together, naked, in bed. Patrick regretted any pain he ever caused him.

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say_  

David began to ham it up. He danced around Patrick. Patrick chuckled.

_Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead_

Patrick laughed.

David backed up and came at Patrick again. And Patrick enjoyed every moment.

_Each time you leave me I start losing control_  
You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
I can feel you even when I'm alone  


David fell to his knees at Patrick’s feet. And threw his body back as he lip-synced the last words.

_Oh, baby, don't let go_

Patrick threw his hands in the hair, laughing with joy. David grinning up at him.

As the music drew to a close, David stood. He turned to walk back to the storage room, to the Bluetooth speaker.

Patrick jumped up and grabbed David’s arm and pulled him toward him. He wrapped him in his arms. “Oh my god. Thank you, David!”

Patrick put both hands on each side of David’s face. He was hot, he was sweating – who wouldn’t be in a leather sweater in August. He pulled him toward him and planted a kiss squarely on his mouth. It was quick, it was firm. A solid, lips only kiss.

He dropped his hands and they pulled back from one another, each taking a step back. Eyes locked. David breathing heavily, inhaling air as best he could.

There was a pause.

And then David took a step forward and raised his right hand. It came to rest on Patrick’s cheek and wrapped around to the back of his neck. Patrick took a half step forward. David did the same. As David pulled him near, he tilted Patrick’s head back just slightly. Patrick’s mouth parted with the movement.

They paused. Eyes searching each other’s.

Patrick felt his heart leap out of his chest. He waited for David to make the move. To pull him in the rest of the way. Patrick’s eyes shifted from David’s eyes to his mouth, then back to his eyes.

The wait lasted an eternity. It was electric.

And he saw it. David moved so slightly that if Patrick hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have seen it. But Patrick _was_ paying attention because he saw everything about David Rose. He saw everything, even the things David didn’t want him to see. And when he saw the movement, he instinctually moved too. Just a tiny movement. _Oh My God. Finally, he’s coming back to me_.

And then he saw David move in and Patrick leaned his body in and met him half way. This man. This beautiful, talented, generous man was holding Patrick’s face in his hand. His big, strong, gorgeous hand.

Patrick first felt his lips. They were firm, but gentle. And then he felt the stubble on his face as he pressed against Patrick. He smelled his glorious fragrance. Patrick’s body sprang to life.

David kissed Patrick.

++++++ 

They stood there, bodies pressed together, arms clinging to one another, lips locked in a longing, sensual, reuniting kiss that lasted only a moment but signified the start of a lifetime. Patrick bursting with joy. David crippled with fear. Clutching on to hope, strength, and – for at least one of them – love.

They moved into a hug and Patrick buried his face in David’s neck. The store silent. They breathed each other in. It felt good to be close. Touching. Again. Finally.

David was the first to speak. “I think we’re providing a show to passersby.”

They both turned toward the window. There, staring at them, was Rolland, Jocelyn, Bob, and Gwen. All four stood, blatantly watching them. They, as if it were choreographed, all raised a hand and waved with smiles at David and Patrick.

Patrick laughed. He waved back. He felt himself being pulled. David had grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the office. Once there, David pulled the curtain shut. He pushed Patrick against the wall and lowered his mouth to his. Their tongues probed and became reacquainted with the hot wet mouth of the other.

The sound Patrick made was something between a moan and a whimper. The feeling of being back in David’s arms was intense; more than he could stand.

David, hearing Patrick’s sounds, knew that Patrick wanted this. His fingers found the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. He unbuttoned the first button and Patrick’s hands flew up to rest on David’s. “David. No.”

David stopped. He pulled back. Eyes searching Patrick’s. “What’s wrong?” He smiled as he looked at his Patrick. Lips swollen and pink. Face flushed. Eyes dark and hooded. “Patrick?”

“Babe let’s sit down.” He pulled David behind him to sit on the couch.

“O’Kay.” David said. “The couch is good.” He reached his hand up to Patrick’s face to pull him in for another kiss.

Patrick pulled back.

David shook his head, squinted his eyes. “Patrick? What is it?”

“David. We can’t.” Patrick said. “Not right now.”

David sat back on the couch. Rested his head against the back. “I’m going to need you to talk me through what is happening right now.” He ran his hand through his hair. Then, he pressed his palm to his crotch and adjusted himself.

“David. We have to talk first.”

“Tonight? It’s late.” David protested.

“No. Not tonight. You’re right. It’s late and there’s too much to talk about.”

“God, Patrick. I want you. It’s been a week and it is about to kill me.”

“I know. Me too. I mean… that dance. Oh my god, David.”

“So.. let’s just…do…some…” David flirted. He let his fingers walk up Patrick’s chest and over his shoulder.

“No. No, David. If we do that, we won’t talk. And if we don’t talk, we’ll be back to where we started.”

David groaned and dramatically flopped over on his side.

Patrick got up and retrieved water bottles out of the refrigerator. He handed one to David.

“Ok. What do you want to happen here? What do we do?” David sat up. Annoyed. Frustrated. Knowing Patrick was right.

“We have to sit and talk, David. I don’t know. But we can’t act like none of this happened.”

“Fine.” David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Where?”

“Ummm. I don’t know. Here? My place? I mean… is there a place at the motel.”  
  
“Oh M’GOD, NO. Not at the motel. NEVER at the motel.”

“Ok. So, at my place we run the chance of Ray listening in. Or, _worse_ , walking in.”

“Let’s go away. Let’s get a room.” David suggested.

“David. I’d like to. I think that makes sense. But… I can’t.”

“Why not?” David shook his head.

“I can’t afford it. My account is low, and todays’ check has to pay my bills.”

“I can afford it. I’ll pay for it.”

“David, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“I didn’t hear you ask me to do that. I offered to do it.” David pushed back.

“David.” Patrick stood and pushed his hands down deep into his pockets. He walked over to the desk and stood with his back to David.

David moved to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s chest and Patrick leaned back into him.

“Sweetie. We have a long and difficult discussion ahead of us. It’s important to you that we talk.” Patrick shot David a look, so he corrected himself. “OK. It’s important to US that we talk. Let’s go away for a couple of days... We need the _privacy_.” He kissed Patrick’s neck just below his ear like Patrick likes.

“David, we have a lot to talk about before I’m going to be ready to have sex.”

“Did you hear me say that we need to go away to have sex? I said we need privacy because we have a difficult discussion ahead of us.” David covered for himself quite nicely. He knew he wasn’t fooling Patrick. David just wanted the makeup sex. He’d talk if they must.

“I’m uncomfortable with you paying. But I just don’t have enough money to do that… not right now.”

“Because you bought me gifts every day for a week. Some that you had _no business_ spending money on.” He held up his hand and pointed at his bracelet, “Thankyouverymuch,” he murmured.

David continued. “I don’t have any living expenses to speak of. My account is doing well. Let me do this. Consider it another olive branch.”

Patrick sighed. “We have to talk. It would be so nice to take our time and relax in privacy.”

“I’ll make some reservations. We can leave after we close here at noon tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked.

“I’ll even talk with Alexis to see if she can cover Monday so we don’t have to rush back.”

Patrick turned so he was facing David. He pressed his face to David’s neck. He reached up and kissed him along his jaw. David dropped his chin and met Patrick’s lips with a tenderness that pulled at his heart.

“Now… take me home.” David said.

“David…” Patrick hesitated.

“I mean to the motel. I know… I know… we have to talk first.” David smacked Patrick in the ass and walked over to retrieve his bag. The bag that he had packed, hoping to spend the night with Patrick. It could wait. _They_ could wait.

++++++

They kissed in the car as though they might never see one another again. They pulled away, knowing that they had to.

Patrick waited until David was safely in his room before he pulled out of the parking lot.

David stood at the window and watched his tail lights until they disappeared.

“Ummm… Hello?” His sister said behind him.

He sat on her bed and rested his hand on her foot. “It’s good. We’re good.”

“David!” She slapped her hands on the bed. “Finally!”

“Will you help me? I want us to go away. Can you do the store all by yourself on Monday if we decide to stay that long?”

“Of course. Yeah, David.” She said quickly.

“Thank you, Alexis.” He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

She did her double eye-blink and made an OK sign with her hand.

David smiled at her, grabbed a few articles of clothing and his phone, and headed toward the bathroom.

He turned. “Alexis?”

“Yeah?”

“What if we needed you for Tuesday as well?”

“You got it, David.” She said.

After a shower, where he spent an extra amount of time finally…FINALLY…giving his cock some much-needed attention, he sat in the restroom and searched for the right place for them to stay. He pulled out his debit card and made the reservation.

 

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘David.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘I miss you.’

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘Me, too.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘I’ve made Reservations.’

‘Saturday and Sunday nights’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

‘OK.’

_You (11:19 pm):_

‘Alexis will do the store on Monday’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

‘OK.’

 

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (11:20 pm):_

‘Yes?’

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘I put a tentative reservation for Monday night also. Alexis can do Tuesday. If we end up needing a longer stay.’

 

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

‘That’s a lot of money, David.”

 

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘Patrick. Let me.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘OK.’

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘You might want to bring something to swim in.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘OK.’

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘And maybe those mountaineering shoes that you have.’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘OK.’

‘Anything else?’

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘Guitar?’

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘If you bring the glasses.’

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji* *Winking face emoji*

‘Ok.’

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘Close at noon. Leave after?’

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘Yes. Can I come get your car in the morning and run a few errands with it?’

 

_Patrick (11:25 pm):_

‘Sure.”

 

_You (11:25 pm):_

‘You’re being very agreeable.’

 

_Patrick (11:25 pm):_

‘Do I have a choice?’ *Winking face emoji*

_You (11:26 pm):_

‘You ok doing store without me in the morning?’

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘Knowing we’re going away together will make it easily done.’

_You (11:26 pm):_

‘It was harder than I thought being there this week – without you.’

 

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘I know. A lot of memories.’

_You (11:27 pm):_

‘You’re going to make us talk through all of it, aren’t you?’

 

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘As much as we can.’

 

_You (11:27 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (11:28 pm):_

‘David’

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘Only for you.’

 

_Patrick (11:28 pm):_

‘I know. Thank you, David.”

 

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t made it to the other side.’

 

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘We will.’

‘Babe. I loved the dance. Thank you.’

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘Now, maybe you’ll lay off of me about that one.’

 

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘may need an encore performance.’

*Clapping hands emoji**Clapping hands emoji**Clapping hands emoji*

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘I am not even’ *Raised hand emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘Think you’ll sleep tonight?’

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Not sure. You?’

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘Might have a real night’s sleep for the first time in a week.’

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

 

_Patrick (11:31 pm):_

‘I can’t wait to see you.’

 

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:31 pm):_

‘Good night, babe.’

 

David rolled over and shut his eyes and tried to sleep. He couldn’t he was excited that they were going to go away. He was excited for the place he had reserved for them and hoped that it would be all they needed for a few days away from all of it.

His phone vibrated, he reached for it.

 

_Patrick (12:03 am):_

‘FYI. I put a bunch of pillows in my bed to form a version of you that I spoon. I’m ready to have you back in my arms.’

 

_You (12:03 am):_

*Smiling face with smiling eyes emoji* *Hugging face emoji* *Heart eyes emoji* *Two men holding hands emoji* *Face throwing kiss emoji* *Eggplant emoji* *OK hand sign emoji* *Left pointing backhand index emoji* *Sleeping face emoji*

 

_Patrick (12:03 am):_

‘Good night, my crazy boyfriend.’ *Face throwing kiss emoji*

 

 

 


	26. Weekend of Healing: Part 1 of 4 - Making Up is Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick need to have a serious talk. David plans (and pays for) a weekend away where they can have privacy to hash out everything. (The first of 4 chapters).
> 
> *************See Warning in Notes**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********warning***********  
> Serious arguing. Physical space breached. Slight physical aggression. (Shoving)
> 
> A note about not tagging: I chose to NOT tag the whole work because of the warning of a few chapters. So I will post warnings on chapters like this one. If romantic partners breaching each other's physicals space (Touching face while arguing; shoving when arguing) is a trigger for you, I urge you to not read this chapter. If you want a summary, leave a note below and one can be posted in comments. 
> 
> ***************************
> 
> Another note: This chapter is slightly over 9000 words. I originally was going to make it two chapters. But given the last few chapters were pretty angsty, the soft landing at the end of this was not separated out to a different chapter. This is part 1 of 4 total chapters on their weekend away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> +++++++++

 

++++++

(Saturday)

 

The store was busy, and Patrick was thrilled. Busy meant it was going to go fast _and_ they were going to make good money on a half day of work. Saturday mornings seemed to bring out the road-trippers. Word had gotten out and people were coming from several towns over and shopping on Saturday morning and then having lunch at the café. It was a win for the town, and it was a win for the store.

While he rang up a couple who had purchased several hundred dollars’ worth of baskets, David came into the store. He stood in the doorway and smiled gently at Patrick. He quickly took in the number of customers and immediately went to work, greeting them and helping them find what they were looking for.

When the crowd thinned a bit, David moved near the register and gave Patrick a brief, chaste kiss on the cheek. “Hi…” he breathed.

Over the past week when they were apart, Patrick had desperately missed his morning greetings with David. “Hi…” He smiled at his boyfriend; his body instantly responding to the light touch of him.

“Do you think I could take your car to run a few errands for the trip? Or do you need me to help here?”

“That’s fine.” Patrick said. “Take your time. I’m going to do a deposit when I close, there’s a lot of money coming in today and I don’t want it here in the store over the weekend.”

Patrick handed over his keys. “Do you need money?” He said out of habit.

“Stop.” David rolled his eyes. “I got it.” He leaned over and kissed Patrick, this time on the mouth. Patrick’s heart beat a little harder in his chest.

++++++

They were finally ready to be on their way. David had run errands to get a few things he wanted to take with them for the weekend. Patrick had driven them by the bank to put the deposit bag in the drop box. David had picked up drinks for the trip and a sandwich for them to share to tide them over. Patrick was confused about the sharing of a sandwich.

“Half a sandwich enough for you?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t want to fill up.” David buckled his seat belt.

“We could have just eaten in Elmdale.” Patrick said as he put the car in gear and headed North. 

“Sweetie. No. We aren’t going to Elmdale. Turn around. We’re headed South.” David said.

They weren’t even out of Schitt’s Creek, yet. Patrick pulled over to the side of the road. He shifted in his seat to turn sideways. “Where are we going, David.”

“We’re going to drive South, Patrick. Put the car in gear and drive. We can talk on the way.” David knew he was challenging Patrick’s desire to be in control. He wondered if maybe he should have talked things through with him before they left the store.

Patrick put the car in gear and began to drive. Curiosity was overwhelming him. “The nearest town going south is Pineburg.”

“Yes. It is.” David nodded.

“The only place I know of there to stay is…”

David cut him off. “Pine Valley Lodge.”

“David.” Patrick took his foot off the accelerator and looked at David out of the corner of his eye.

“Patrick, if you keep doing this we’re never going to get there.”

“David, it’s expensive.” Patrick said. He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

“Well, in relation to… say the Rosebud… yes it is. But in the scheme of all places one could stay… it’s pretty moderately priced.”

“I don’t like you paying…” Patrick began. He put the car in park and put on his hazard lights.

David shook his head. “Ok. Out with it. What is your problem with me paying? Do you have some gender-role thing you’re playing out in your mind? If so, I’d like to remind you that we’re both men, here. We can both pay.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…”

Patrick stopped. He didn’t say more.

“Just say it. For fuck’s sake, we’re going to be having plenty of difficult conversations this weekend, we might as well start with this one.” David said.

“You told me once that people… in your past… used you. They were around because you paid for things… for them.”

“Yeah. I did. That was _my_ choice. I _knew_ they were there because of my money.”

“I don’t ever want you to think that I…”

“OK. Can we just stop right there?” David cut him off. “Patrick, first of all, if I had all the money that I use to have, I would WANT to spend it on you.” David reached over and settled his hand on Patrick’s thigh. He took a deep breath to help calm his voice.

“Second, any money I have right now is because of you. You helped me with the store, you helped make it a success. The money I have put away from the store is directly linked to you.”

“…but…” Patrick tried to interject.

David kept talking. “Third, since we’ve known each other, since before we were even together, you have paid for virtually every meal, every movie, every… _thing_ that has come our way. I understand _why_ , but seriously Patrick it doesn’t make sense for you to do it. You’re the one with rent. You’re the one with student loans. You’re the one with car expenses.”

Patrick interrupted his rant. “You have expenses, too.”

“Sweaters, eye cream, hair stylist, and eyebrow shaping. Nothing like yours.” David minimized his expenses.

“David. You know that I know you bought your family’s car. And I know you put money in a family account for them.” Patrick said. “I do the books. Remember?”

“M’Kay. But I’m good. Look…” David held up his phone to show Patrick his bank account balance. “That’s not savings. I put half of every paycheck in savings, before I do anything else… since the store opened. After the family expenses, the rest goes into this account where I buy everything I feel like I need. This is how much is in there. I can afford to pay for this weekend.”

Patrick relaxed a little. “OK. But…”

“And, Sweetie, I know you’re not with me because of my big balance. You’re with me because of my big…”

“David.” Patrick blushed. He put the car in gear, checked his mirrors for traffic and pulled back out on the highway.

They drove in silence.

“Sooo… can we count this as one difficult conversation had?”  
  
“Sure, David.”

“Does that mean we get to make out a little when we get to where we’re going? Maybe touch privates?” David teased.

“Oh god, David.” Patrick laughed. “Where’s that sandwich. Let’s have some food.”

David opened the take out container with the sandwich and potato chips. He handed Patrick his half of the sandwich. He fed him potato chips, one-at-a-time as they drove down the highway.

++++++ 

David had the seat tilted back. It had been such a long week of little to no sleep that his body was finally responding to being relaxed. As Mariah’s songs washed over him, he let his eyes shut. Patrick reached over to hold his hand.

“I missed you.” David mumbled.

“I missed you, too, David.” Patrick said.

“Can I sleep?” David asked, squeezing Patrick’s hand.

“Sleep. I’m good.” Patrick drove, holding David’s hand. From time-to-time, his thumb rubbed David’s hand. Patrick remembered those first few times, before they were a couple, when they held hands while he drove.

He listened to David’s breathing.

He worried about the conversations they would have over the course of the next few days. He hoped they made it through to the other side.

++++++

“So… tell me about the songs.” David said.

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked.

“How did you choose the songs you sang for me?”

“I just … chose them. They seemed appropriate to me. There were some I wanted to sing that were … a bit much, so I didn’t sing those.”

“Did you used to sing them to her?”

“No.”

“Did you used to sing to her?”

“I sang _with_ her. We sang some duets. Hanging around campfires with friends.”

“Open mic nights?”

“No. I have always done mic nights solo.”

“Did you sing songs to her at open mic nights?”

“I have. But nothing that I’ve sung for you.”

“M’Kay.”

++++++ 

He waited in the car while David checked in. He took the time to check his phone. He had felt the vibrations while he drove; several texts had come in. He was curious to know what they were.

_Terri (1:27 pm):_

‘Amy says you’re going away. Take it slow, kid. Make him talk. Make him listen.’

_Alexis Rose (1:32 pm):_

‘Thank you, Button, for getting him out of here. A whole weekend with the room to myself!’ *OK hand sign emoji* *Face blowing kisses emoji*

 

_Alexis Rose (1:32 pm):_

‘You forgot your 50 pack of condoms. Looks like you’re out of luck!’

*Eggplant emoji* *Face with no good gesture emoji* *Rolling on the floor laughing emoji*

 

_Alexis Rose (1:33 pm):_

‘OOPS! Sorry, Button. That text was meant for David.’

 

_Ray Butani (1:55 pm):_

‘Patrick. I can’t find the contract on the Sampson’s house.’

 

_Ray Butani (1:57 pm):_

‘Never mind. It was on my desk. Sorry.’

 

_Ray Butani (1:58 pm):_

‘Enjoy your weekend.’

‘Tell David I said Hi’

 

_Stevie Budd (2:11 pm):_

‘I didn’t tell him about what happened in the Rachel conversation. Don’t let him tell you I did. He may try to get out of THE TALK.’

++++++

Patrick popped the trunk while David went to unlock the door, he looked around at the scenery. David had reserved one of the cabins tucked away from the rest of the hotel grounds. Walking paths would make it easy to get to the larger building and all the amenities the property had to offer. But this small place they would call home for the next few days looked fantastic and relatively isolated. A front porch with two rockers faced a meadow that was lined with trees.

When inside, he took it in. A cozy sitting area with a fireplace, a small kitchen beside a small table and chairs. He took their bags into the bedroom. A king-size bed on a wrought iron bed frame, with what looked to be a dozen fluffy pillows, another small sitting area, a television. He stepped in the bathroom and shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised. A large soaker tub, a large shower with 5 shower heads. This was not a mid-priced place; David was splurging.

Patrick walked out of the restroom to find David by the bed doing a bedbug check.

“David!” Patrick scolded him.

“I told you I check every time.” David said.

Patrick shook his head. He left him to it and went out to the car to get his guitar and whatever else David had in the trunk. 

++++++

Patrick sat on the couch watching David. David paced aimlessly. Hands bouncing off his thighs. His chin up. Exhaling.

“David, what’s on your mind?” Patrick started the ball rolling.

“Just thinking about what I don’t want to talk about.”

“Tell me.” Patrick stood, hands jammed down in his pockets, and walked over to him.

“Honestly, we don’t have to. Stevie told me she was with you through all of it… so…” David tried.

Patrick pulled out his phone. He looked at David who looked back at him. Patrick grinned and looked down at his phone. “So, when we were on our way up here, I got a text from Stevie. She said – and I quote - ‘I didn’t tell him about what happened in the Rachel conversation. Don’t let him tell you I did. He may try to get out of THE TALK.’ So, you don’t get out of the conversation, David.”

David pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. His eyes shifted to the side. “M’Kay. It’s just… this is such a nice place…Mr. Brewer.” He put his fingers on Patrick’s chest and let them walk up to his shoulders.

Patrick chuckled. “Why, Mrs. Robinson, I believe you’re trying to seduce me.”

“I’m trying. Get out of here with your old movie references.”

“Who are you kidding.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David. “You love old movie references.”

“I do.” David grinned.

Patrick let the silence fall before he started to talk.

“Can we start with your anger at me? When I left you in your room, you were upset but not _that_ mad. When you opened your door to me later, you were pissed. You cussed at me and told me to leave you the fuck alone.”

“I know. I’m not mad anymore. It’s ok.” David waved his hands in the air and went into the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine.

Patrick sat down on the couch. “What happened in that time – the time between when we first talked to when you told me to leave?”

David poured the wine, and then drank the entire glass he poured. He poured himself a second glass. Patrick watched him with interest.

“I think I want to sit outside for a while.” David went outside, onto the front porch and sat in a rocker. Patrick followed him. Patrick sat.

“David.”

David tossed back his second glass of wine and sat the empty glass down on the table beside the rocker. He took a deep breath.

“I saw you. I was watching. I saw you, Patrick.”

“OK…Saw…?”

“I watched you by the car with her. I saw you kiss.”

“OK. Yeah… we were saying goodbye. She kissed…”  
  
“NO.” David stood as he cut off Patrick. He stood over Patrick. “YOU kissed HER.”

David was so close that when Patrick stood, they were inches apart. 

“David,” Patrick said quietly. “David you’ve told me you’ve kissed… like… a thousand people. I didn’t think me kissing her would mean that much to you.”

“Me kissing someone…I don’t know or …who I’m … umm…not in a committed relationship with is not the same thing, Patrick.” David said in a voice that he tried to control.

Patrick paused. “But…”

“What you did wasn’t just a kiss.” David interrupted. His voice loud.

Patrick remained quiet. He didn’t step back. Their bodies still only inches apart.

“You had your foreheads together like you had a secret. She touched you. Like this.” He ran his hands up and down the blue sleeves of Patrick’s arms.

“She did.” Patrick nodded.

“And then you hugged.” David lifted his right hand and put it on Patrick’s cheek, he wrapped his fingers around to the back of Patrick’s neck. “And then, you held her like this. You pulled her in. YOU kissed HER.”

“I did. We were saying goodbye.”

“Did you need to dig your hands in her hair to say goodbye?”

“I …”

“Did you need your tongue to say goodbye?”

“David.”

David turned and picked up his glass and went back inside to the cabin’s kitchen. He poured another glass of wine. He drank it.

Patrick stood just inside the door.

David looked at Patrick from across the room. “You told her you loved her.” He said.

Patrick walked to the kitchen. He put his elbows on the counter and leaned on it, letting his head fall between his arms. “I do love her.” He said, facing the countertop. “She’s been a special person in my life.”

“It was just hard to hear you say those words to her. When…” David stopped himself.

Patrick moved around the counter and stood by David. “David. You know… I …”   
  
“No. Stop.” David said. “Don’t even. Not now. I am not going to hear that for the first time, in an argument.”

“David. I was going to say, You know I can love her and not be IN LOVE with her. She was my best friend for 12 years.”

David put his hand back on Patrick’s face. “Then, she touched you here.” He gently ran his thumb along Patrick’s lower lip. Patrick pulled away from David’s touch.

“She did.” Patrick whispered.

“These… these are my lips.” David ran his thumb over Patrick’s lower lip again, still gently, carefully. “She touched them.” David whispered. He leaned close. So close that Patrick thought David was coming in for a kiss. “Mine.”

Patrick shook his head, “I’m sorry, David. It’s something she’s always done.”

“You do that to me.” David said.  

“No. No I don’t. I do this.” Patrick ran his thumb over David’s chin. Then he ran his fingers over David’s upper lip. “I touch the stubble on your face. I… I really like the stubble on your face. You know that. I have since we first kissed.” Patrick had a hold on each of David’s arms.

Silence.

Patrick watched David’s face. David looked in Patrick’s eyes. David’s breathing became shallow. He averted his eyes.

“David. What? Tell me.”

The only sound in the room was David’s shallow breathing.

“David?” Patrick’s hands gently squeezed David’s upper arms.

“You blushed.” David whispered.

“What?”

Suddenly David pushed his palms against Patrick’s chest. He pushed him away. “You blushed.” He pushed his palms against his chest again and shoved him further away. Angry, he loudly said. “You fucking blushed.”

David turned and left the kitchen. Left the cabin. He headed down the stairs to walk off the porch. He stopped three stairs down. He stood. He wanted to leave and walk down the path to somewhere. Anywhere. But knew he had to stay. Knew he had to see this conversation through.   
  
David sat down on the step. He put his thumbs to his eyebrows. Elbows on his knees. He willed the tears to stay inside his tear ducts. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Patrick stood in the kitchen and thought about what had just happened. He understood David being angry that he kissed Rachel. Patrick knew when he kissed her that the kiss was more of a kiss than it should have been. It just sort of happened, and he and Rachel both knew it was a goodbye kiss. Upon reflection he wondered if he kissed her the way he did so he could prove to himself, and maybe to her, that his body did not react to kissing her.

But to see David this upset over Patrick blushing was confusing. David knew that Patrick blushed. He teased him about it. Patrick couldn’t control it any more than he could control the sun setting at night.

Patrick poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it. He poured another glass and then refilled David’s wine glass. He took them both to the porch. He sat down on the top step, behind David. His feet resting on the stair above the one where David sat. He reached over David’s shoulder, silently offering him a fresh glass of wine.

David took it. “Thank you.” He whispered. He sipped the wine. Sat the glass down beside him.

Patrick rested his left hand on David’s left shoulder. David raised his hand up and patted Patrick’s hand. David leaned back and rested against Patrick’s shins. His head rested against Patrick’s knees.

Then, David told Patrick what he’d been thinking since he saw them. “All this time…ummm… when you blushed… I thought you were blushing because of me. Because you like me. You like what I do to you.”

“I do. I do blush because of that, David. But, you know I can’t control my blushing. Right? It has been a problem my whole life.” Patrick said.

“I know that,… logically.” He drank the rest of his wine and sat his glass down again. “But… it was as hard to see that reaction as it was to see you kiss her, Patrick. That look you gave her? You looked up at her? You turned that shade you turn when we talk dirty. That’s the look you give me.”

“Are you talking about just before she left to go pack? At the end of our conversation?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah.” David leaned forward. Elbows on his knees. Moving away from Patrick’s touch.

“Babe. Did you hear what she said to me? You said you heard what we said to each other. Did you hear that?”

“No. Her back was to me. You were facing her.”

“She kissed me another time.” Patrick said.  
  
“I saw. That’s when you dug your hands in her hair.”

“I know…and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

“Then that’s when you gave her a look like you were planning something scandalous and you blushed.” David said.

“Yeah. So, after she kissed me, David, she told me that she hoped I was better at giving blow jobs than I was at …”

David sat up.

Patrick paused.

“What? Patrick what did she say?” David turned to sit sideways on the stair.

“I don’t want to say. It’s embarrassing.”

David turned to face Patrick, sitting on his knees on the stairs. His hands on Patrick’s knees. “She embarrassed you? What did she say? Tell me.”

Then, Patrick blushed. His head was bowed down, but he looked up at David with those big brown eyes. “She hoped I was better at giving blow jobs than I was at …eating…pussy.”

A wide, toothy grin crossed David’s face as he watched Patrick’s cheeks turn pink, and he choked back a sob when he watched Patrick’s neck and ears turn red.

“And,” Patrick added, the pink deepening to red on his neck and ears, “And… all I thought was how you’ve taught me to give head because you’re so good at it…” Patrick’s shoulder’s slumped like he was admitting a terrible secret.

David brought his hand to his mouth as his eyes began to well with tears. “Patrick.” David said as he leaned forward between Patrick’s knees and wrapped his arms around him. Into Patrick’s neck David said, “You blushed because she talked about sex. She talked about blow jobs and pussy! And you thought about us sucking each other off!” David began to kiss Patrick’s neck, his cheek, his ear, his forehead.

“David.” Patrick tried to talk. He was startled by David’s sudden reaction. David’s mouth was on his, kissing him. Pulling him close. Patrick gave in and let David kiss him, deeply, passionately. Then David was back planting kisses randomly across his face.   
  
Patrick pulled back. “I need you to explain just a little bit here.”

“Patrick. I thought she said something to you about … I don’t know. I don’t know what I thought, but I thought you were blushing at the thought of doing something with her. The kiss, or something else. I didn’t know where you two had been. What you two had done. I thought you might have had sex or something.”

“Oh my GOD, David! NO! No. We didn’t have sex. Stevie was with us…. I mean…if Stevie wasn’t, I still wouldn’t have had sex with her. Why would you think I’d have sex with her?” Patrick downed his whiskey and stood.

David also stood. “I don’t know. I only know I saw you kiss her the way you did. And, then… when you blushed. You blush at me like that when we are…” David followed Patrick back into the house.

They put their glasses on the counter in the kitchen.

“So, Stevie was in the room _the whole time_ with you?”

“Yes. I thought you knew that. She was supposed to tell you.”

“I knew she was there for a conversation, but I didn’t realize she was there for the whole thing.”

“Yes. The whole thing, David. I made sure of it. I wanted you to have someone you trusted present the entire time so you could know anything you wanted to know.” Patrick explained.

“And when you were saying goodbye outside of my room?”

“She stood by your window. You didn’t see her?” Patrick’s voice raised with incredulity.

“I wasn’t looking for her. I was watching you.” David said, shaking his head.

“So, you were only mad about my blushing?”

David Rambled. “Ummm… to be honest, I thought you might have had sex. And… I didn’t like watching you kissing. But… ummm… yeahhh. The blushing. I thought it meant you had sex or were going to go have sex. That… was what …upset me…so...”

David moved close to Patrick. He faced him. He rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. They looked each other in the eyes. David gave Patrick that off-center, crooked flirty smile.

“So… can we put that part of the day away? Are we clear on what happened?” Patrick asked in a low, husky voice.

“I … I think so.” David said. “I still didn’t like the kiss.”

“But can you get past it?” Patrick asked. “I mean… I _felt nothing_. I don’t know if I did it to prove to myself that I’d feel nothing. But… I literally?” Patrick moved his hand in a circular motion over his crotch, “Literally felt nothing. Do you think you can get past it?”

“I think so.” David pulled Patrick toward him. “If you kiss me like you mean it…and you make _me_ feel … something.” He said in a low voice.

Patrick’s eyes closed and he shook his head as he moaned. His fists each grabbed a handful of David’s sweater and he pulled him in. He pushed David against the kitchen counter and their mouths met one another in a deep kiss. Their tongues played like two old friends who had longed for each other.

They heard a knock at the screen door. A cough. “Room service…I have dinner.”

Patrick jumped back and walked briskly to the door. “Hey. Hi.” He opened the door for the man who brought in a tray.

“I just need to set up. I will only be a minute. I have more outside.”

“Want help?” Patrick offered.

“No, Sir. I have it. I will be only a moment.”

Patrick went in search of David who had left the kitchen. When he went into the bedroom, he saw the bathroom door closed. He went back out to the front room.

He watched the guy put a table cloth over the table. Set out full service for two. He opened a bottle of wine and put it in an ice bucket he retrieved from the kitchen. He pulled two candle sticks and candles from a drawer and lit them. This was a full-on romantic dinner for two. Patrick sat down on the couch and checked email on his phone. Anything to look busy.

David came out from the bedroom and handed the man some money. “Thanks so much. Looks great,” he breathed, hoping the man would leave quickly.

“Just a little instruction before I leave. Please don’t put any of this outside. You know… bears. Just give us a call and we’ll come get it. Or, if you need privacy and you’re ok leaving it here, we can clear it when we bring breakfast in the morning.”

David held the door open for him. “M’Kay. Thanks.”

After he left, David shut the screen door and the main door, and locked it. “Sorry about that,” he said.

Patrick just looked at him and smiled. His face and neck were still pink.

++++++ 

They sat down to eat. “Want music?” David asked.

“Sure.” Patrick poured wine.

David picked a generic play list. It was nice. “Not our list?” Patrick asked.

“Umm… I thought something different. Is this alright?”

“Sure.” Patrick sat.

They were quiet as they ate. Patrick knew it would be up to him to break the silence. “So… about earlier. Are we OK? Is it… OK?”

David gave an exaggerated nod. “M’Hmm. Yup.”

“David?”

“Umm. I’m… fine… with all of… THAT.” He made a big circular motion with his hand in the direction of the porch.

“But…?” Patrick added.

“But… I guess I want to know the story. Is it OK with you that I want to know the story?”

“You mean you want to know about me and Rachel?”

David shook his head and gave far too much of his focus to his salad.

“Yeah. Yes. Of course, David. I really want to tell you the story.” Patrick said.

“O’Kay. So…tell me.” David said. Though inside he was thinking _, I have no desire to hear this story I am only asking you because Stevie said I need to tell you I want to hear it._

And, so, Patrick talked. He talked about meeting her during their senior year of high school at an event where his all boy’s school gathered with the local girls’ school. They dated. She came to his games and cheered for him. They didn’t do much more than kiss for a long time, until after senior prom when Rachel put her hands down his pants and gave him his first hand job. He didn’t touch her until one day when she grabbed his hand and shoved it under her shirt.

He told David how once they were in college, she wanted to have sex. They did other things, but he wasn’t ready. They broke up over it. Then one night when they saw each other in a bar, and danced, they got back together. He told her that he had sex with a woman when they were broken up and so Rachel then said they needed to start having sex.

“Wait. Woah.” David said. He dropped his knife and fork and sat back in his chair, hands in the air. “Patrick. Woah. Your first time wasn’t with Rachel?”

Patrick put his head down. “No.”

“I’m going to need more information.” David prodded.

“Ummm… I’d like to put that off a bit. Can we? Can I just tell the Rachel story for now?”

“M’Kay. We can put a pin in it, but we’re taking that pin out before this weekend is over.”

Patrick smiled. “Deal.”

So, he went back to talking about Rachel. How they loved to go to the flea market. How they loved to cook together. How she liked a good road trip.

“I mean… who doesn’t love a good road trip?” David interjected. “Also, now I know why you’re such a good companion when we travel. She trained you well.”

Patrick smiled.

“Wait. Did you play bingo with her in the car?”

Patrick chuckled. “No. We mostly sang while we drove. I looked that game up just for you, David.”

David kicked him under the table. “M’Kay. Umm… You cooked with her.”

“Yup.”

“…and you’ve never cooked with me… so…” David said with a smile.

“We can fix that.” Patrick said, lifting his chin in a little upward flirtatious nod.

He talked, again, about how things were never right. Sex would sometimes happen successfully, sometimes not. But it never happened because he wanted it. More pressure on the relationship would make him less connected, then he’d break up. Then they’d go a few weeks broken up and run into each other. Then they’d eventually get back together.

“Then at one point, when we got back together, I just felt like if we are getting together, we need to get married. So… I proposed. I think I was trying to tell myself that I needed to just jump in.”

“What did your parents say?” David wondered out loud.

“Mom was elated. She loves Rachel.”

“I have my work cut out for me.” David said.

“Um… yeah, I suppose.” Patrick smiled, nodding his head.

“Your dad?” David asked.

“Dad pulled me aside. He was concerned.”

“Why?” David asked.

“All the breakups. He said that if it wasn’t right, it wasn’t right and I shouldn’t force it.”

“Sweetie, what was the reason for the last break?”

“My birthday.”

David’s head jerked back in surprise. His eyebrows knitted together. “So, I was right. There is a story about your birthday being just before I met you.”

“I turned 30.”

“Did you have a party? Was it a surprise party? Did it turn out bad?” David asked, leaning in.

“No. No, I’ve never had a surprise party. It was just the two of us. A quiet dinner at her place. Nothing big. It was fine. She was talking about the wedding. Then she started talking about kids, and I kind of freaked out inside.”

“You _like_ kids.”

“I do.”

“So?”

“I thought if we had kids, I’d be stuck forever. I always thought that if I needed to go, I could go. The introduction of kids in the discussion changed it, I guess. I mean… not that I’d leave a marriage. But people do… leave marriages. But… you don’t…I mean… You don’t leave kids, David.”

David looked into Patrick’s big, brown eyes at that statement. It took him a moment to form his next question.

“When…How… did you break up?” David realized he _did_ want to know these details. He did want to know Patrick’s story.

Patrick explained that the day after his birthday he told Rachel that he wanted to break off their engagement. He asked her to keep the ring to do with what she wanted. He packed the things he had kept at her apartment and went home to his Parents’ house. He knew he needed to leave town so he wouldn’t fall back into the same routine of getting back together with her. 

He put in his notice at his job. He did a web search for new jobs that were a few hundred miles away from home. He found the one that Ray had posted. They had a skype interview. Ray had a room for rent, which made the decision easier because he didn’t have to search for an apartment. He packed up and drove to Schitt’s Creek a week later.

“And you were in town for how long before we met?” David asked.

“A week.”

Silence. They’d finished dinner, or what they were interested in eating. But they stayed at the table while they talked.

“They say timing is everything.” David eventually said.

Patrick reached over and tucked his hand into David’s. “I’ve thought a lot about how things lined up. I feel lucky they did. I mean, if you had wanted the store two weeks earlier, I wouldn’t have been there to take that place-holder ticket you gave me.”

David nodded his head. “B-13.”

Patrick grinned. “B-13.”

They sat quietly, fingers softly touching.

“Want to go sit on the porch?” Patrick asked.

“No. Bugs.”

“Want to get ready for bed and sit in the other room?”

“Yes. I very much want to do that.”

“You want to go first? I’ll pick up out here.” Patrick said.

David went off to enjoy the 5 headed shower. Patrick got lost in his thoughts while he cleaned up the dinner table and stacked everything on the trays the guy left for them. He grabbed a couple of waters out of the refrigerator, shut out all the lights, double checked the front door lock, and went into the bedroom.   
  
David came out of the bathroom. White t-shirt, black pants. Hair damp. Patrick swatted his ass as he walked by him to take his turn at the shower.

David sat on the couch in the bedroom suite. He toyed with his phone, but thought about what Patrick said. It was the thought of children that made him realize he needed to leave. They’d never talked about kids. Hell, they’d never talked about commitment. He wondered what plans this boyfriend of his had rolling around in his brain. _Best not to ask right now._ He thought.

And, then, David got lost in a sea of thoughts about Patrick being a father. Holding a baby and feeding it, changing it. Taking a kid to the first day of school. Teaching a kid to play baseball. Going to games. Talking to his kid about life, work, love. Patrick would be an amazing father.

“You’re lost in thought.” Patrick said. He came out of the bathroom. Blue cotton pajama pants on. White t-shirt. David grinned at him. He didn’t often get to see Patrick in pajamas.

Patrick sat down on the couch. Patted his lap. David kicked his feet up on Patrick’s lap. “You have lotion?” He asked.

David got up and dug in one of his bags. He brought back a bottle of body milk and handed it to Patrick with a grin. “It’s milk. For my body.” He said, doing a little wiggle with his body.

Patrick chuckled. He blushed. David noticed. He sat back down and put his feet back up on Patrick’s lap.

“So, I feel like you owe me a bit more story to balance my 10 years of story.” He said.

“There were some gaps in there, Mr. Brewer. I think there were some dalliances, including your first, that you didn’t tell me about.”

“Yeah. I can tell you those later.” Patrick said.

“I’m not going to go through 10 years of people.” David said.

“How ‘bout the last four people? Let’s just talk about the last four.” Patrick suggested. “Just go backward.”

“What constitutes one. Sex? Attempt? What?” David asked.

“You define it.” Patrick poured a small amount of body milk in his hands – _because a little goes a long way_ – and started rubbing. He knew if he rubbed David’s feet and legs, he’d talk longer.

“Well, there was the Random.” He started.

“You mean Peter?” Patrick asked with a grin as he pointed to himself, teasing David.

“That was _not a random_ , and no, I am not counting Peter. Nor am I counting you. I’m going to start before you.”

David went into more detail about something he’d already told him with scant detail. “When you were away, that week when you went to your parents’ house. Stevie and I went to look for Randoms.”   
  
“Yeah. I remember. You told me you _almost_ …” Patrick said.

“Right. I had a major crush on you, Patrick. I didn’t know your preferences. I made an assumption that you later proved was wrong….thankyouverymuch by the way for that…I am _very glad_ I was wrong. Anyway, I was looking to wipe you out of my brain. Stevie and I were at the bar. There was a guy that Stevie said had been eyeing me all night. When she pointed him out… I was … well…Anyway…I gave him a sign to meet me in the restroom.”

“What? What aren’t you telling me?” Patrick rubbed up David’s calf muscle. David reached down and pulled his pant legs up over his knees.

David threw caution to the wind. If he was going to do this, he was going to go all-in with the honesty. “He looked like you. Patrick. Blue button up shirt. Short brown hair. Jeans.”

“Ohhhhh.” Patrick grinned. “You really… _liked me_. You wanted to… _kiss me_.” He played the game from the Sandra Bullock movie. 

“Hush. Anyway, we met up in the bathroom. We kissed. It was…not good. So, … “

“So, you left?” Patrick innocently asked.

“I mean…eventually.” David said as he rolled his eyes. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down, stifling a grin.

“More information please.” Patrick said. He moved his hands to rub David’s knees. David loved having his knees rubbed.

“I… he… started to give me a blow job. THEN I stopped it.”

Patrick’s eyes grew large. “You mean you finished and then you stopped it.”

“No. No. I stopped mid-blow job.”

“That bad?”

“No… No it was pretty good.”

“So why’d you…?”

“I made the mistake of looking down. I looked down and saw his head, his blue shirt. I realized he wasn’t you and… I didn’t want to do it...so I took my dick out of his mouth.”

“Well, _that’s_ the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me.” Patrick said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

David laughed. “Stop it. That was a really big thing for me to realize. And the fact that I stopped it rather than just… finish… Well.. it’s a really big deal to me.”

“Alright. I’ll give you that. Was he mad?”

“I don’t know. I think so? Because he cussed. But Stevie got me out of there. I did see him later, though.”

“Shit. Where?”

“The same bar. A week or so later, when you and I were dancing. He came over to talk to us.”  
  
“Oh my god. I remember him. Oh shit. OK.”

“So… there’s my story.” David went to move his feet off Patrick’s lap.

“Oh no. You have three more. Start talking so we can go to sleep.” He continued to rub David’s feet and legs.

David let out a huge sigh.

“Sebastien.” He said.

“Ohhhhh… Sebasssstien.” Patrick drew out his name, grinned, and shook his head.

“You know more about him than anyone. No real reason to talk about it.” David said.

“I want to know what you did.” Patrick said impulsively. If they were going to lay it all out, he wanted to know everything to give his imagination a rest.

“You told me back then that you never wanted to talk about him again.” David said.

“I didn’t… back then. But now that we’re doing this full disclosure thing…”

“I fucked him.” David cut Patrick off by blurting out the truth.

Patrick’s hands froze. His eyes grew large. He leaned forward. “What?!”

“You heard me.”

Patrick shook his head. “When you talked about him, you said he always insisted on topping.”

“I took a little control that night. Told him if we were going to do it, it had to be my way. Also…Patrick… we didn’t kiss.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He tried. I wouldn’t let him.”

“Umm… what…” Patrick shrugged his shoulders. “What direction…”   
  
David wiggled his feet to get Patrick’s hands moving again. “All fours, facing away. It was a means to an end, Patrick. To get mom’s pictures back.”

“Oh.”

David could tell Patrick’s mind was picturing it, so he decided to add the rest of the truth. “Umm… since we’re truth-telling?”  
  
Patrick looked up and met David’s eyes.

“I shut my eyes and imagined what it would be like to fuck you. I imagined he was you.” David watched the expressions that crossed Patrick’s face. He felt Patrick’s hands squeeze his feet.

“David…” Patrick started to speak but stopped.

“Patrick?”

“I cried that night. Because I knew what you were doing…and I wished… I wished you were doing it to me.”

“I’m sorry.” David said.

“It’s in the past.” Patrick whispered. “Let’s keep going.”

“There’s …one more thing.” David hesitantly added. He didn’t ever want to regret not telling Patrick everything.

“Jesus. About Sebastien?”

“He texted.”

Patrick’s hands stilled on David’s feet. His eyes shifted to look at David. “When?”

“When mom died. I mean… when the internet said mom died.”

“I _knew_ it.” Patrick said under his breath. Teeth tightly clenched together.

“Stevie went through my phone. It was one she spotted and saved for me to see. I told her to save it.”

“Do you still have it?” Patrick asked.

“No. We deleted it that day.”

“And… it said..?” Patrick prompted David.

“Something like Rest in Peace Moira. David, if the funeral is in town, hit me up and I’ll let you fuck me again.”

“What the hell?” Patrick responded. “Who _the fuck_ sends a message like that when they think your mom died?”

David bristled at Patrick using the word _Fuck._ Patrick doesn’t typically use the word outside of the bedroom. David could tell just talking about Sebastien made Patrick angry.

“Turns out,” David said, “virtually everyone in my contact list who I knew before coming to town.”

“Did you… I mean…It’s ok if you did. But, did you text back?” Patrick asked.

“No.”

Silence. They both took deep breaths.

“Let’s keep going. Who’s next?”

David shook his head. He dropped his feet to the floor. “Nope. No. This has been enough.” 

“Two more David.” Patrick lifted his feet to David’s lap. He rolled up the legs on his pajamas. “I believe we’re at Jake. Unless I’m missing someone.”

David put body milk in his hands and started in on Patrick’s feet. He plowed through and shot out the details quickly. “Met him at a town gathering. Made out behind the barn. Didn’t know he also made out with Stevie. Had him over for sex in my room and when he came out of the shower my mom showed up. Then my dad. Then Alexis. So, they all found us in my room with only a towel around his waist.”

“Oh god.”

“And THAT is why WE _never_ have sex in my room at the motel.” David said with a grin.

Patrick chuckled. “Fair enough. So how did the throuple start?”

“No No. We were _never_ a throuple. The same day the family saw us, I went to talk to Stevie and he was with her. He went directly from my bed to see her. That’s how I found out he was seeing her, too.”

“You never really explained why you didn’t break up with him when you found out.” Patrick said.

“Truth telling?”

“Of course.”

“The sex was _very good_ and I had experienced a serious dry spell.”

“I see.” Patrick grinned and nodded.

“But the moment he proposed a threesome with her, I stopped. I _thought_ she did also… which clearly she didn’t…because…well… ‘pony’.” David made a face of disgust.

“Yeah. We’ve talked through enough of that. I don’t need to know more.”

Patrick heard David say, “Thank god,” under his breath.

Then, David asked, “Sweetie. Can we go to bed? I want to lay down. I can sleep on the couch if you want, but I’m ready to lay down.”

“David, just get in bed.” They both went to the bed and pulled back the covers. They got in. It was a huge bed and they both lay down with what seemed to be miles of bed between them. Patrick shut out the lights.

It was quiet.

David sighed.

“You want to know about Stevie.”

“I’m sorry, but I do, David. I think I need to, so I know … you know?”

David took a deep breath.

“She was here. My only friend when we got here. It was a bad time. It was bad, Patrick. Sometime I will talk to you about it. It was terrible. Disorienting. Traumatic. She grounded me."

“She _is_ you. You know that, right?”

“I do. Yup.” David said.

“She was hung over from a party for a dead guy.”

Patrick’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared through the dark at the ceiling. He decided to not interrupt to ask more about that statement.

“We found some pot. We smoked it. Her cousin came back to the motel and we had to get out of the room, so we went to the adjoining room. Where we keep our extra clothes.”

“What?”

“Another explanation for another time.”

“OK.”

David continued. “We were high. We were laughing. And next thing I know we were kissing. And then we moved to the bed – a satin covered heart shaped thing, I might add. Tacky as hell.”

“What?”

“Another time, Patrick.”

“OK.”

“We were new here. I was lonely. She was the only person I connected with. We did it a few times. We thought we’d do the whole friends-with-benefits thing.”

“How did that work out?”

“Poorly. I do not recommend it.” David said quickly.

“She fell in love with you.” Patrick said.

“How do you know that.” David said.

“Because she’s still in love with you.” Patrick said.

“No. No no. No, she’s not in love with me.” He rolled over on his side and faced Patrick. He couldn’t see his face, but saw the outline of his body in the dark room.

“Yes. She was in love with you then. She may have accepted you’re not in love with her, but she is still in love with you. On some level anyway.”

“What makes you say that?” David asked.

“Well, first of all, I see how she watches you. But also, a conversation we had. The other day. She told me to fight for you, no matter how hard you tried to pull away. She told me to listen to her because she knew what she was talking about. She told me that I shouldn’t let you dictate whether or not I talk with you. She was very emotional. Like she had regrets that she didn’t fight for you.”

David sat up and crossed his legs underneath himself. He sighed.

“It’s probably my biggest regret, Patrick.” David said quietly.  
  
Patrick sat up. He was troubled by what David was saying. “Tell me what you mean.”

“I regret having sex with her. I nearly ruined our friendship, and I kind of did a damage to it that will always be there.”

Patrick sat quietly. He retrieved his water bottle off the bedside table and took a drink. He offered his bottle to David, who did the same.

“I knew it wouldn’t be long term. She saw it as something that could be. I shouldn’t have gone back after the first time. That was my fault. I asked her to do it a second time… and a third time. If I hadn’t…”

“She could have said no.”

“I knew she wouldn’t.”

“Well… I mean… you’re really good. Who can honestly say no to David Rose?” Patrick teased him with a smile and put his hand on David’s knee.

David rolled his eyes at Patrick. “I thought she was over it, Patrick. I really did.”

Patrick didn’t know what to say. He reached out a hand to David, who took it quickly. 

“You can’t help it if she still loves you.” Patrick offered.

“I just feel guilty.” David said.

“I know that feeling.” Patrick said. “Come on. Lie down.”

David laid down, there was less space between them. Their hands found each other.

Patrick rolled over onto his side and he scooched closer to David. He reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.” David turned his head to kiss Patrick. His lips grazed Patrick’s. He lay his head back on the pillow.

And, then…He felt Patrick lean up on his elbow and bend over David for a fuller, deeper kiss. His tongue invited itself into David’s mouth and toyed with David’s. David made a slow, low moaning sound deep in his chest. He shifted his position to get his arm under and around Patrick.

Patrick shifted, then, and crawled on top of David, whose legs parted to allow his boyfriend to lay more comfortably on top of him.

Patrick’s mouth moved to David’s jawline, his neck. He kissed. He bit. He licked.

“I missed you, Mr. Brewer. Oh my god, I missed you.” David breathily said the words he’d been holding in. His arms encircling Patrick, inviting him to rest his body’s weight on David.

“I thought you’d never let me touch you again, David. You were so mad. I’m so sorry.” Patrick said.

David wrapped his legs around Patrick, who had begun to rock his body, pressing their hips together.

“Patrick. Fuck me. Please?” David begged, even though he knew Patrick would not be ready and would not give in to his request for sex.

“I can’t, David. I…I know it’s stupid. I’m not ready. We’re not ready.”

“O’Kay. O’Kay, sweetie. Do we need to stop, or can we…” David tried hard not to buck his hips toward Patrick as he reveled at the feeling of their cocks lining up together with only light fabric separating them.

“We can do this, can’t we? Is this ok? Is it enough for now? Our 7th inning stretch?”  Patrick asked, never stopping the rhythmic rocking that felt so good.

“Patrick. I want you. I want you in my life.” David’s feet pulled toward him, pushing Patrick further onto him. “You can do anything you want to me.”

“David. Please don’t ever lock me out again. I … I thought I’d never have you again. I’m so sorry.” He rocked and pressed his cock against David’s.

“No more apologies. We’re good, Sweetie. We’ll figure this out. We’re good. God we need to figure this out soon. I fucking need you in me.” David’s fingers dug into Patrick’s back.

Patrick pressed into him. Their pants were damp from their leaking cocks. 

_God it felt so good._

David sat up and pushed Patrick up off him. Patrick looked startled. He sat up on his knees between David’s legs. David reached over and pulled off Patrick’s t-shirt and flung it across the bed. He then reached down and pulled his off and sent it to join Patrick’s.

Patrick grinned and looked at David’s chest the way a starving man looks at a plate of food. He put his hands on David’s shoulder’s and pushed him back onto the bed, and then Patrick tumbled on top of him. Face nuzzling David’s hairy chest. His tongue reached out to lick a nipple. Then he flattened his mouth against David and sucked on him. David let out a sound that encouraged Patrick to continue sucking this tender part of him.

David’s hands joined his feet in pressing on Patrick’s ass so that he was grinding with full force onto David.

“I’m never going to leave you, you know.” Patrick panted into David’s ear.

“You better fucking not. Because I’m in this, Patrick. I’m in this for the long haul.” David’s fingers dug into Patrick’s ass.

The words were the only thing Patrick needed to drive him over the edge. He called out David’s name, loudly, knowing he could. Knowing David needed to hear it as much as he needed to say it.

As David felt the dampness grow between them and he heard Patrick call his name, he chased him through the waves that shook his body. His mouth started to clamp down on himself and he let out a moan that came from deep within. He began to chant quietly, “Patrick. Sweet Patrick. My Patrick. My Patrick.”

After he collapsed onto David. He nuzzled his face into David’s chest. Then he put his hands on each side of David and lifted his upper body so he could look David in the eye. “You mean everything to me, David Rose."

David reached his hands up to Patrick’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. David said, “Put your weight back on me, Mr. Brewer. I need to feel you. All of you. Please.”

Patrick laid back down on David. They lay there for some time. Then he rolled off of David. They lay, side by side, on their backs. Looking up in to the dark room.

Then David sat up. “I think I need to go change my pants so I can sleep well in some dry underwear.”

“Sorry about that.” Patrick said. He, also, sat up on his side of the bed.

“Don’t be sorry. It was great. We needed that.”

“Did you bring enough pairs of underwear?” Patrick asked, honestly.

“What are you talking about? I brought _all_ my underwear.” David said sarcastically as he walked around to Patrick’s side of the bed.

“I know you, Patrick Brewer.”

David turned to look at Patrick.

“You’re going to make me dampen a lot of pairs of underwear before you finally _put it in me_.” And when he said those final four words, he smiled that lop-sided smile, made a fist with one hand, and slapped the end of it with the palm of his other hand.

And then Patrick blushed and smacked him in the face with a pillow.

 

 

(End part 1 of 4)

 


	27. Weekend of Healing: Part 2 of 4 - Making Up is Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's Sunday of their time away. They each discuss losing their virginity. And, they discover that once the stories are told, they each have a new perspective of their first time. They share an intimate moment. 
> 
> (The second of 4 chapters). 
> 
> **************SEE WARNING BELOW*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************warning***************  
> Discussions of sex without consent. (Drunk during sexual encounter)
> 
> A note about not tagging: I chose to NOT tag the whole work because of the warning of a few chapters. So, this is one of the chapters that gets a warning. Discussion of a sexual encounter while intoxicated, thus no consent given. If this situation is a trigger for you, I urge you to not read this chapter. If you want a generic summary without the above-mentioned information, leave a note below and one can be posted in comments. 
> 
> ********************************************  
> Another note.  
> **SpOiLeR aLeRt FoR ThIs ChApTeR**  
> This chapter's foundation was written a couple of months ago. Imagine my surprise when I watched the Ellen show and heard Dan Levy's discussion of a soaker tub, a shower, and passing out. I left it all in here as I wrote it. He didn't actually pass out in my tale, but that may be because Patrick was with him. I guess our note to Dan would be - Don't soak and shower alone. *Toothy grin emoji*
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> +++++++++++++++++

++++++

(Sunday)

 

“Patrick. Patrick.” He was deep in sleep. He woke up to find David’s face beside him in the dark room. “Patrick. Wake up.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Patrick raised up on an elbow and faced David.

“Nothing. I was just awake and…” David ran a hand up under Patrick’s shirt.

“David. It’s the middle of the night.” He rolled onto his back. One arm up over his eyes.

“It’s only 1:00. Can I…?” His hand slid down over Patrick’s thin cotton pajama pants. Patrick’s body immediately responded.

“Why are you asking? I thought we decided a long time ago we don’t have to ask.” Patrick murmured.

“I didn’t want to make an assumption. It’s been quite a week.”

Patrick rolled over on his side to face him. “For the record?” He picked up David’s hand and put David’s finger to Patrick’s lips, “Yours.” And then he moved David’s hand to Patrick’s chest, “Yours.” And then he moved David’s hand back to where he had been rubbing him on his crotch. “Yours.”  
  
David growled.

“I may not be ready to fuck right now, but you know you can touch me, Babe.”

David crawled on top of Patrick. He kissed Patrick’s lips. “Mine.” He said.

“Yours.” Patrick smiled.

David began to rock his hips against Patrick. Patrick raised his knees and wrapped his legs around David.

“You made a pillow version of me?” David asked.

“It was a sad representation, but it was something to hold on to.”

“I slept all day and stayed up all night. I almost turned into a vampire.” He made a face like a vampire and buried his face in Patrick’s neck and bit him.

Patrick chuckled. “I listened to your voice mails.”

“The ones from the beginning?” he continued to roll his hips, rubbing himself on Patrick, reveling in the feeling of Patrick’s hard cock under him.

“All of them. But, yeah, those. All of them. From ‘Hi, David. It’s Patrick.’ Up to the most recent.” Patrick put his hands under David’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.

“You still have all of them?” David asked.

“I will never get rid of them.” Patrick pulled David down so he could kiss his chest.

“I listened to you sing. Like… a lot.” David arched his back while Patrick ran his hands up his chest.

“You like the songs?”

“Oh yes. Very much. Are there more?” David asked.

“Yup. Wasn’t sure how long you were going to lock me out.”

“Will you sing them for me?”

“Not now. I’m a little busy. My horny boyfriend woke me up to have a 7th inning stretch.” He reached his hands under David’s pants and dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass.

++++++

“David…. Babe…” David was being shaken. He opened one eye and saw Patrick leaning over him. “David, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back.”

“Mmmm.” David made a sound and pointed to his lips. Patrick gave him a kiss. David rolled over and went back to sleep.

David slept the restful sleep of a man who had his first sexual release in over a week and he was finally relaxed and without worry.

Patrick put on his hat, put his earbuds in, and grabbed his sunglasses and headed out. He ran the path around the property and enjoyed the morning air. He thought about the previous day and felt a renewed sense of hope for their relationship. Hey knew that their relationship was still very tender. He knew they probably had a lot more to discuss. But he felt good about their ability to talk through what had previously been bottled up. Yes. He felt hope.

++++++

David woke to find that he felt rested for the first time in over a week. He stretched and lay still, looking up at the ceiling. He heard music softly playing. It wasn’t a play list. It was the guitar. Patrick was playing.

He went into the bathroom, emptied his bladder, splashed water on his face, and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He made his way, barefoot, into the kitchen. On the table sat a carafe each of coffee and juice along with a basket of blueberry muffins, just what he had ordered. He poured himself a coffee and grabbed a muffin and quietly went to stand in the doorway.

He looked out the screen door and saw Patrick. He had on his athletic shorts and a white t-shirt. He had on sunglasses and his Bob’s Garage baseball hat was on his head backwards. _My own_ _Sporty Spice_. He sat on one of the steps going off the porch, his back to the door. He had an empty cup and a plate with an empty muffin wrapper beside him.

He played the guitar well. His fingers picked the notes. He quietly sang words and sometimes hummed instead of sang. He was playing one of the songs that he had recorded and texted David earlier in the week.

David’s heart swelled as he watched this private moment between Patrick and his guitar. He was relaxed, as he leaned against the railing of the steps. David quietly took a picture of him.

As he finished the song he was working on, David stepped out onto the porch.  
  
“That was beautiful…. Hi…” He smiled at Patrick as he sat down in a rocker.

Patrick, surprised by the sound of David opening the screen door, turned around quickly. “Hi…. Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Good.” David said. “Don’t let me stop you…” He waved his hand at the guitar. “I just came out to enjoy the entertainment while I ate breakfast.” He grinned at Patrick.

“Nah… I’m good. Just messing around.” Patrick said.  
  
“Play me something, Patrick. Please.” David asked.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Our song. Please?”

“I don’t know, David.”

“Please.”

Patrick turned, then. He faced away from David and began to play. The initial notes were familiar to David by now. The notes that sounded a little like a heartbeat to him.

Then Patrick sang softly. He sang the song slower than he had before.

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

David sat his coffee and muffin down and stood up.

_You come to me, come to me… wild and …wired_

He walked over where Patrick sat.

 _Oh,…(Patrick paused) you come to me,… give me everything… I need_  

Patrick felt him. He felt David settle in on the top step behind him. One of David’s legs on each side of Patrick. He pressed his chest against Patrick’s back. He worked his hands around Patrick’s waist. Patrick lifted his elbows and made room for David’s arms.

He played it slowly. He sang it softly.

David noticed he paused a lot. He missed some words.

_Just as long …here in your arms… I could be in no better place_

David felt Patrick lean his weight back against him. He slowly worked his way through the song. He turned his head so he could kiss David on the cheek.

 _You're … the best, better than …all the rest_ __  
Better than anyone, anyone I ever …met  
I'm stuck on your heart,…hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart…

Patrick stopped playing. He sat quietly. David squeezed him and kissed his neck.

_…I would rather be dead_

_Each time…_

He paused. David pressed his cheek to Patrick’s back.

_… you leave me… I start losing…_

He paused again. He leaned forward and played a few more notes.

_… control_

_You're walking … with my heart ……my …soul_

His voice cracked

_I can… feel you…    …. when I'm… alone…_

His voice trailed off. He leaned back into David. “I think I need to stop.”

David kissed his neck just below his ear. “It takes on a whole new meaning, doesn’t it?”

They sat there, David wrapping Patrick in a hug, Patrick’s eyes closed. “It was just a hard week. I’m so sorry, David.”

“Shhhh. Stop. It’s ok. We’re good. No more apologizing.”

“Thank you for this weekend.” Patrick whispered. “I can’t imagine getting through all this back home.”

“We have more to talk about, don’t we.” David stated, rather than asked.

“I guess so. But it feels like the worst part is over.” Patrick said.

“Want to go inside for round three?” David grinned into Patrick’s neck.

“No, Babe. I want to stay right here. Hold me a little longer, David.” Patrick leaned against David. Eyes closed. Tears drying on his face. 

++++++

Patrick sat in the bed, reading a book. David’s head was in his lap while he watched a cooking show on television.

“Look, Patrick. She’s folding in the flour.”

“Mmm-Hmmm.”

“I know how to do that.” David said.

“That’s good.”

“Hey.” David poked at Patrick’s book. “I’m taking to you.”

Patrick replaced his bookmark and sat his book aside. “What’s up?”

“You said you cooked. You and…”

“Rachel. You can say her name.” Patrick said.

“Why haven’t you cooked for me? I mean… _Ray_ has cooked for me.” David teased. He rolled over on his back, head still in Patrick’s lap.

Patrick looked down at David. He rested his hand on David’s chest. “Well, Ray has a special relationship with you. I don’t want to get in the middle of that.”

“Seriously. Why haven’t you cooked for me?”

“Honestly?” Patrick asked, scrunching up his face.

“I think we’ve declared this the weekend of honesty, have we not?”

“I thought it was probably a little too domestic for you. It already felt like a lot when you’d come over and we’d have dinner with Ray. I kind of thought me cooking for the two of us might be too much for you.” Patrick sat it all out for David to digest.

David sat up. “Are you scared of me?”

“Hell no. I’m not scared of you. You’re a wuss and I could take you down, Rose.” Patrick said, poking David in the side and the stomach.

David swatted his hands away. “You know what I’m asking.”

“OK. Yeah. A little. I’m afraid, sometimes, that if I make a sudden movement, I’m going to scare you away from our relationship. Sometimes…” He paused.

David rolled his hand in front of him as if to say _hurry up_. “Sometimes…. What?”

“Sometimes you get a look in your eyes like you are a frightened animal and if I’m not careful I’ll scare you away. So, I joke with you. Or, I talk calmly to you. Or, I avoid talking about some things…”

“Hmmmm.” David didn’t say anything, but made a sound. He put his head back in Patrick’s lap.

“What?” Patrick asked. 

“Same.”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel the same about you sometimes.” David said

“Hmmmm.” Patrick said.

“Yeah.”

++++++ 

Room service came with lunch. They decided to eat on the porch, so a make-shift table and chairs was set up for them.

“Did you order all of our meals before we got here?” Patrick asked.

“The first couple of days. I thought we might not want to make decisions in the moment.” David said.

“That was very thoughtful. This looks delicious.” Patrick said, eyeing the chicken salad sandwiches, chips, and fruit.

“Yes, it does.” David said. He poured the ice tea.

“So… what is our topic of conversation, now?” Patrick asked.

“Well…there’s been something on my mind since last night I want to ask you about.”

It had honestly taken David by surprise that he was finding himself curious and willing to ask questions about Patrick’s past. He had thought, on their way to the lodge, that he would have to just deal with Patrick’s desire to talk about it. It did not dawn on him that he’d be curious. But his curiosity along with his trust that they could talk through it all was growing.

“Ask.” Patrick invited him in.

“Your first time.  I’m shocked it wasn’t with …”

“Rachel. You can say her name.”

“I am shocked it wasn’t with Rachel.” David admitted.

“Do you want to tell me about _your_ first time?” Patrick countered.

“Male or female?” David said with a grin.

“Can I hear them both?”

“Female. Winter formal. Junior year. 16 years old. Her name was Tiffany. She wore one of those corset style dresses.” David’s hands made a motion toward his back.

Patrick shrugged as though he had no idea what David was talking about. “Were you…like… going out, or like just…”

“No. We weren’t anything. She asked me to go. I said yes. I didn’t really know her all that well beforehand. I mean, we had some classes together.”

“Where did you…” Patrick made the sign. Hand slapping against the end of his fist.

“In a room at the hotel where the dance was. We all got rooms. There were some parties. We went back to my room.”

“Your parents let you have a room?”

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “My parents weren’t even in the country. Doubt they knew. If they knew they wouldn’t have cared, so long as I didn’t get her pregnant. All the kids had a room. Some shared, I don’t like to share rooms.”

“So…” Patrick tried to get him back on track.

“It was over fast. I mean, my first time. I didn’t know what I was doing. I never asked if it was her first time. Given what we did, if it wasn’t her first, it was nearly her first.”

“Did you see her after that?”

“I mean… at school. But not to have sex. It was sweet. She was nice. But it was just what you do after a formal dance, I suppose.”

“And… the guy?”

“That was different.”

“How so?”

“It wasn’t a one-time thing.”

“Oh. So, a relationship?” Patrick had no reason to be jealous, yet he fought the feeling.

“Not sure it would constitute as that. He was at the house to tutor Alexis. He went to an area public school. It was later the same year. I was 16 …17 when we actually fucked.”

“How long were you together?”

“We weren’t _together_. He used to come tutor her, and I thought he was cute. His name was Enrique. I would hang around to listen to him talk. I loved his accent. One day Alexis didn’t come home for her session, so I asked him to help me.”

“What did he tutor?”

“Math. I guess I like guys who can do numbers.” David kicked Patrick under the table. Patrick blushed.

“So…. Enrique?”

“He tutored me. He put his hand on my thigh. I invited him up to my room. He kissed me. My first… with a guy.” David looked off into the distance.

Patrick quietly watched him and let him have this moment to think about his first experience. As David looked out over the meadow in front of the cabin, his fingers brushed his lips. He shut his eyes.

They sat for a moment in silence. Patrick knew that David was thinking about a very sweet time in his life. He wanted him to have that moment. But at the same time, Patrick felt a little jealous. Not only of Enrique who got to be the first boy to kiss David, but he was also a little jealous of David, for knowing at 16 that he wanted to kiss another boy.

Patrick decided to break the silence. “Did you know you liked guys before that?”

“Oh, I had crushes. But never acted on it.”

“So… good kiss, then.” Patrick said, still trying to pull David back to the present.

“It was a good kiss.”

“But we’re talking about your first time, not your first kiss. So…”

“Whenever Alexis didn’t show up, or when she had to cut a session short, he’d come up to my room. He’d go over homework with me, and then we’d make out. One day, he unzipped my pants. He gave me a blow job. I learned to go down on him. He let me…practice.”

“What was his last name?”

“I don’t remember. I don’t know if I ever knew, to be honest.”

“How old was he?”

“He was a senior in high school, a year older. It was all very innocent. He was nice. He was…he lived in an area that was rough. Our chauffer picked him up from school and took him home after the tutoring sessions.”

“So, did you have …” Patrick hit his palm against the end of his fist.

David smiled and shook his head. Patrick was never going to stop using that sign for sex.  “Yeah. In my room. He had condoms and lube in his back pack. He fucked me. It was scary… and painful… and glorious. And he was beautiful and kind.”

“You liked him.”

“A lot.” David nodded. “He was _very sweet_.” David smiled and shook his head when he talked. “We were so young.” David was looking off in the distance with a dreamy look on his face.

“What ever happened to him?” Patrick asked quietly.

David came back to the present. His face changed. He raised his chin, shook his head. “I have no idea. The end of the school year came, my parents stopped having him come tutor Alexis because it was summer time. I never saw him again.”

“David.” Patrick said. He reached over and tucked his hand under David’s. “I’m sorry. That’s sad.”

“It’s fine. I mean… we weren’t a couple or anything.” Nostalgia completely gone from his voice.

“David. I think you had a significant relationship that ended without closure.” Patrick reflected.

David waved his hand as if to dismiss what Patrick was saying. “I think he was a kid who was getting paid to tutor my sister and he ended up getting to have fun with me in the process. He didn’t contact me later.”

“How do you know he didn’t try?” Patrick asked.

David tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “I’m not sure I ever thought about that. But, I guess, ultimately it doesn’t matter.”

“If you say so.” Patrick responded. Though the story he had just heard told him a little about David Rose’s first foray into sex and shed a little light onto the way he’d spend his next 15 years. Patrick couldn’t help but wonder what David’s life would have been like had he been allowed to have a relationship with young Enrique.

“Your turn.” David said. “I need to hear why your first time wasn’t with Rachel.”

“Very good!” Patrick grinned. “You said her name. Look at you go!”  
  
Patrick stood and picked up his tea. “Let’s pick up our lunch stuff. Let’s clean up.”

“No.” David interjected. “We can go inside if you want, but you’re not getting out of the talk by cleaning up. They’re coming back to pick this stuff up for us.”

Patrick knew he was going to have to have the conversation. He went inside, sat his tea down on the kitchen counter and leaned against it. He sighed heavily.

“Rachel and I did a lot of things that technically count as sexual experiences. I mean… we had orgasms and … stuff. I count that as her being my first… technically.”

“I’m not talking about technically. I want to know about your first time having sex. You know… intercourse.” David said. He leaned over the kitchen counter. He challenged Patrick. “You said it was not with Rachel. I want to know about that.”

“Nothing really to say. Was broken up for the first time from Rachel. In college. I was at a bar. Got drunk. It happened in the back seat of my car.”

“What was her name?” David asked. He rounded the kitchen counter to stand beside Patrick.

“I don’t know.” Patrick said quietly. He crossed his arms. He shook his head.

“You mean, you don’t remember?”

There was a pause. Then Patrick quietly answered. “No. I didn’t ask. She didn’t tell me.”

“Holy fuck... Patrick Brewer! Your first time was with a random?!” David nearly squealed. His hand flew to his mouth and he rose up on his tiptoes.

Patrick raised his eyebrows. Gave David a small grin that was not a smile. He dug his hands into his pants and left the kitchen.

David’s joy quickly left him. He watched Patrick go. Then he followed him.

Patrick went into the bedroom and changed clothes. He pulled off his shorts and pulled on his jeans, and socks.

The two were quiet.

“I’m going to go for a walk, I think. There are some trails that go up a little bit onto the mountain. Want to go for a hike?”

David leaned in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Patrick.”

“I think it will be nice. Want to go?” Patrick turned his head to look at him.

“No, I don’t want to go for a hike. Patrick. What are you not telling me?” 

“What do you mean?” He put on one of the atrocious hiking shoes. Then he grabbed the other.

“O’Kay, Sweetie. I want you to take a moment and recognize that you are avoiding telling me something and you’re about to run away.” David sat down by Patrick and took the shoe out of his hands. “Go back and start from where you and Rachel had broken up. Why did you break up?”

“David.” Patrick said. In a slightly irritated voice.

“Patrick.” David said to him in a stern voice.

“OK. Fine.” Then Patrick told him the story in a rush of words.

“She had been pressuring me to have intercourse. I didn’t want to have it. I mean… we were doing other things. Using our hands on each other. She gave me blow jobs. Well… at the time I _thought_ she was giving me blow jobs. I’ve since learned what I was getting was nowhere near a blow job… you’ve completely redefined those for me.”  
  
“Thankyouverymuch.” David said in a low rush. “But don’t side track this… keep going.”

“I didn’t want to have intercourse with her. Had zero desire. I came up with all sorts of reasons why… all of which were ridiculous, I now know.”

“So,… this person at the bar?”

“I was drunk. She was there.”

“Was _she_ drunk?” David asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I was _really_ drunk. We danced. I was… I had a…” Patrick’s hand made a circular motion in front of his crotch.

“Your dick was hard.” David supplied.

“Yeah. She asked me to go to my car. We made out beside my car. Then I opened the car and we got in the back. I thought I was going to get a blow job, because if I were with Rachel that is what would have happened.”

“What _did_ happen?” David leaned forward. His brow furrowed. 

“I don’t know really. She unzipped my pants and was giving me a hand job. Then before I knew it, she was on me…straddling me. I was…IN…her, David. Just… in. She had on one of those tops that go across the front with little straps on the shoulders. She pulled it down under her boobs. They flopped in my face. She kissed me. It was ok, different than Rachel. Not…better. She tasted like vodka.”

“Did you use protection?”

“No. She was on me before I realized what we were doing. Not that I would have had anything. I had no interest in having…intercourse. I had nothing on me. I wouldn’t have had her in my car had I known… But she just got on me. And then, I came really quickly, once I was… in her. I mean…it did feel good. And then she was off of me and she went back into the bar. I stayed out in the back seat of my car. I’m not sure. I don’t … really remember. I might have passed out.”

Patrick was quiet. He was staring at the floor. He absentmindedly rubbed his thighs.

David watched his face. He made sure to not touch him, but he wanted to wrap an arm around him.

“Patrick.” David said in a tone that matched the serious look on his face.

Patrick shook his head.

“I know. It’s embarrassing. It’s terrible I did that to her.” He looked up at David. He had a worried look on his face.

“Patrick. Did you give her _consent_?” David asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Patrick. Did you give her consent to get on you?”

“I’m a guy. I had a hard on. I think it was implied.”  
  
“Was it, though?” David tilted his head as he looked at Patrick. “Guys are allowed to say no. Even if they have a hard on.”

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it. I worried a lot that we didn’t use a condom. I got checked twice, once immediately following and another six months later. All came back clean. I didn’t know her…so I didn’t know where she was to follow up to make sure she wasn’t pregnant. That still bothers me.”

“Patrick. Did you ever think about … you didn’t give her consent, Sweetie.”

“Well… I didn’t say, ‘No’.” Patrick said.

“But you were _drunk_. Did you say, ‘Yes?’ Have you ever thought about that?”

“No. I thought more about the fact that it wasn’t Rachel. That it was someone I didn’t even know her name. Couldn’t have picked her out of a crowded room a week later. I felt like I did something really wrong.”

“It seems to me it was _she_ who did something wrong.” David offered. “I’m sorry that was your first time.”

“I feel bad for her.” Patrick said.

“Well, I highly doubt it was _her_ first time.” David said with a grin.

They sat in the quiet.

“So, what about Rachel?” David asked.

“Well… like a week later, we got back together. I told her everything. She said that if we got back together, we needed to start having …intercourse. So… we did.”

“How was _that_?”

“You know how THAT was.” Patrick bit at David. “It was a constant struggle for the next 8 years.”

Silence.

Patrick took his second hiking shoe out of David’s hand. He worked to calm his voice. “Now, I’d like to go for a hike. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” He leaned over and put the shoe on.

“No.” David finally reached out to touch Patrick. He put his hand on Patrick’s back and rubbed him. “I’m going give you some alone time. I’ll stay here. Maybe take a nap. Maybe soak in that fantastic tub. Not sure.”

Patrick stood. He stomped his feet a little to make sure his feet felt right in his ridiculous hiking shoes.

David stood. He was barefoot. With Patrick in his boots and David barefoot they were almost the same height. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. “Thank you for telling me your story.” He leaned in to kiss Patrick. He wanted to wrap his whole body around Patrick.

David knew what he heard. He knew that Patrick was not embellishing. He heard Patrick say that his first time having intercourse, he was violated. David was protectively angry. But if Patrick refused to acknowledge the experience for what it was, there was not much David could do about it.

Patrick gave David a peck on the lips and a quick hug. He swatted David’s ass and said, “Ok. I’m headed out. I’ll be back … An hour? Maybe two?”

“O’Kay.” David said, maybe a little too loudly and a little too cheerfully; because he was shocked that Patrick had the response he had to their conversation.

He followed Patrick through the house and watched him step off the porch and walk down the walking path. He watched him until he disappeared into the trees.

And David knew. He knew he was watching Patrick run away from a difficult conversation. And he knew what Patrick would be thinking about during his hike.

++++++

As Patrick walked the trail, he thought about their conversation. His first time having intercourse had always haunted him. Not for the reason David suggested, but because it was disrespectful to Rachel. It was disrespectful to the woman he was with. It was just not who his father raised him to be. He had always been embarrassed about it. Only Rachel had ever known about the experience. He never told any of his friends, who had all assumed he and Rachel had been having sex since high school.

He thought back to that night. He wasn’t sure what the experience was, other than a night that he would regret his whole life. He was always thankful, as he looked back, that he didn’t get a disease. And, he assumed, he didn’t make her pregnant. Though, there really was no way of truly knowing that, since he had no clue who she was. He didn’t even remember what she looked like. He wouldn’t know her if he saw her.

Then, this thought made him think of David. And David’s randoms. And what kind of experiences David had in his mind that left him feeling regretful. He understood why David didn’t want to, as he called it “List their dead.”

Patrick walked and thought for a long while. Until he realized he needed to turn around. Because as beautiful as his surroundings were, he no longer wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He wanted to be with David.

++++++ 

After Patrick left, David went to the kitchen to pour himself some wine. He was glad when he packed for the trip he put several bottles into the car. He also pulled out the box of crackers. He needed something crunchy and salty while he ruminated.

He stood in the kitchen thinking about their conversation. No wonder Patrick was so cautious when they first got together…and now, when they were making up. He doesn’t want to rush into a position that is going to leave him more vulnerable.

David moved to the sitting area. He laid back on the couch and thought about his boyfriend.

David knew Patrick. He was carrying around guilt over that experience and not viewing it at all as though he were a victim. Which he very well may have been.

He thought back to the first night they had intercourse. He recalled the panic in Patrick’s voice as he told him to stop. He remembered Patrick’s immediate reaction to David pulling out. He had curled up in the fetal position and pushed David away. He had fought with David. His reaction made a lot more sense to David, now.

David’s mind then drifted to his own first time experiences that he disclosed today. He had never really thought about what he had with Enrique and how it was probably his first real relationship. If so, that was probably the longest relationship he had. It was nearly a semester long. David figured he’d just keep that little piece of information to himself.They didn’t actually date, but they did lay in bed and talk a lot with each other about life, school, family. Honestly, that was all…relationship stuff.

Enrique had been such a sweet, kind, serious boy. David wondered if he was able to go to college and …do… he wasn’t sure. He didn’t remember what Enrique had wanted to do.

He stood up. He shook it off. He needed a change in scenery.

He decided to try out the soaker tub in the bathroom. It had been years since he relaxed in a tub that covered more than his ass and legs. That damn tub at the motel should be called a wash basin for all it covered if you sat in it.

He was going to use product he brought from the store for the bubble bath, but thought he would check out the complimentary options first. He was thrilled to find a lovely rosemary and mint bubble bath. He poured far too much of it into the stream of hot water he ran in the tub.

David chose the meditation music play list and put his phone on the counter away from the tub. He stripped down and slid in. _Fuck me. This feels like heaven._

The tub filled. The suds were thick. David allowed himself to float. He rolled over onto his stomach. He floated on his back. He lay on his side. To move freely in a tub and still be completely surrounded by the hot water felt deliciously decadent. He thought about how he used to take it for granted before they moved to Schitt’s Creek.

He lay with his head resting on a towel, the rest of his body submerged when he heard Patrick enter the cabin. He stayed quietly resting in the tub. He heard him walk into the bedroom and heard his feet stop walking. David opened one eye.

Patrick stood, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. Watching David. _Oh my god. A bath._

“Hi…” David said quietly. Trying to not move a muscle.

“Hi…” Patrick said. Looking at a tub full of bubbles with only David’s head showing.

“I really want to take your picture right now.” Patrick said with a grin.

“Ok.” David agreed. He kept his eyes closed.

Patrick took a picture.

“I have to go to the restroom. You OK if I do that?”

“Please say you don’t have to go number 2.” David murmured.

Patrick chuckled. “No. Just number 1.”

“M’Kay.” David said quietly. Not moving.

Patrick stood in the doorway and took his hiking shoes off. He knew David would think it gross to walk across the bathroom floor with them on, given he’d been part way up the mountain in them.”

He went into the water closet and emptied his bladder. He went to the sink and washed his hands. He leaned against the counter; arms crossed over his chest. Watching David.

“David.”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I…wash your hair?”

One of David’s eyes popped back open and found Patrick. His cock twitched in the hot water. He gave Patrick a lopsided grin. He nodded slightly. “Mmm-Hmmm.”

Patrick walked over to the bathtub and knelt at the end. This tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran over his lips. David submerged his body to make his hair wet. He reached for the shampoo and conditioner and handed them to Patrick. Patrick handed him the hand towel that had hung on the wall behind him. David blotted his face dry. He gave the towel back to Patrick. He settled back into the position he had been in a moment before.

Patrick dipped his hand into the bathtub to get it wet. He poured a small amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath, smelling the fragrance of the shampoo. He rubbed his hands together and then settled them onto David’s head.

David let out a long, low moan and his entire body responded to Patrick touching his scalp while he lay naked in the tub. He rested his head in Patrick’s hands.

Patrick slowly ran his fingers through David’s hair. His finger tips massaged David’s scalp. He softly ran his fingers along the hairline around David’s face, behind his ears, onto his heck. He used his fingernails, what there was of them, to scratch David’s head. He seemed to like it. He leaned into Patrick’s touch.

Patrick rested David’s head on the towel on the back of the tub. He played with David’s hair. He gave him a mohawk. He gave him a comb-over. He made him a unicorn. He chuckled. He played with David’s hair, he listened to the meditation music, he inhaled the fragrance of the shampoo. Neither man spoke a word.

David didn’t want him to stop. It was the most he’d been touched in over a week and it felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. David loved being touched, anywhere really, by Patrick. And he loved having his hair washed.

Patrick patted David’s shoulder. “Ok. Get it wet, rinse off. I’ll do a second round.”

David submerged into the tub again and ran his hands through his hair under water. He came back out, soap streaming down his face. Patrick laughed. He handed David the hand towel. David dried his face and lay back again.

Patrick used a little less soap the second time, but it created more suds. David leaned into his touch. Patrick let his soapy hands run down David’s neck and onto his chest. He soaped up David’s chest hair. He let his fingertips run over David’s nipples. He tweaked them with his fingers. It took David’s breath.

Patrick moved back up to David’s hair and scrubbed and massaged him again. “Your beautiful hair is probably going to get dried out from all these suds.” Patrick said. David’s taught him a thing or two about the importance of good hair care.

“That’s what deep conditioner is for.” David said. He submerged in the bath water again. He ran his hands through his hair. When he emerged, Patrick chuckled at the water streaming down his face. He wiped his face with the towel. He reached over and kissed him.  

“Here.” David reached for the deep conditioner. Patrick held out his hand and David squeezed out a generous sized dollop. He turned back around and rested his head on the back of the tub.

Again, Patrick rubbed his hands together. He ran his hands through David’s hair. _Yes_. He thought. This is David’s fragrance. This is what he smells like. Patrick’s body responded. His dick pressed against the snugness of his jeans.

“Patrick.” David breathed.

Patrick leaned forward and said, “David.” In David’s ear.

“Thank you. This feels so good.” David said quietly. He wondered if Patrick saw that his hand was rubbing his cock under the sudsy water.

Patrick dug his fingers deep into David’s hair. He pressed his lips against David’s ear and quietly said, “I’m… gonna… get in the shower. If you want to join me… to…umm… rinse this out with fresh water…that would be OK with me.”

Patrick took his hand out of David’s hair and stood. He pulled his t-shirt off. He unzipped his jeans and pealed them down his body. He pulled his socks off. He walked over to the shower and reached in to turn on the water. He turned on the levers to ensure water came from each of the shower heads. He pushed his underwear down. He looked over his shoulder at David and then he stepped in.

The whispered invitation nearly made David come. He sat up and watched Patrick take his clothes off. Watched him turn the shower on. Then, he watched him look over his shoulder and blush. _Fuck._

Patrick picked up the bar of soap to wash himself. His back was to the shower door. He felt the cool rush of air when it opened and David stepped in. David brought with him the shampoo and he raised his hands to Patrick’s head and Patrick stood still. He felt David standing behind him. Felt his fingers massage Patrick’s scalp. Felt his fingernails scratch him. Felt his fingers draw around the hairline, behind his ears, down his neck. Felt his fingers dance on the back of his head. Patrick let his head roll back.  

David reached around Patrick for the bar of soap, taking it out of Patrick’s hands. While he did so, Patrick felt David’s dick pressed against his ass. With his hands still around Patrick, he soaped up his hands, handed the bar back to Patrick and ran his hands down Patrick’s back from his shoulders to just above his ass.

He ran his hands up and down his back, up and down the sides of his abdomen. He reached for the bar again, soaped up his hands again and encircled Parick’s left arm with both of his hands. He ran his hands up and down Patrick’s arm. He turned Patrick and did the same thing to his right arm. Then he turned Patrick so his back was to David again. More soap, more suds. David ran his soapy hands over Patrick’s ass, he ran his fingers between the top part of his crack. He hesitated waiting for Patrick to protest. He did not. David let his fingers slide down further. His soapy hand circled Patrick’s hole.

Patrick turned to face David. Both men’s cocks throbbing and aching for touch.

David took the bar of soap again. Once his hands were full of suds he ran them over Patrick’s chest, down his abdomen, but stopping short of touching him where he wanted touched the most.

David pressed his hands against Patrick’s chest to urge him to step back a step so that water from the shower head above them would wash down on him. Patrick held his head back and felt the hot water wash away the suds. Wash away the worry.

Patrick took a half step forward and dropped to his knees. He looked up at David through wet lashes. He wrapped his hands around David to pull him close and he brought David’s cock into his mouth.

“Patrick.” David said on an exhale. He gasped as Patrick drew him deep into his mouth. Flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock and began a deep sucking that felt powerful and tender all at once.

David reached down and rested his hand on Patrick’s cheek, feeling his jaw as it opened and closed, working David’s cock. “Oh Jesus. Patrick. I can’t. I can’t stand up. I have to sit. Oh my god.”

Patrick pulled off of him and let David move to the built-in bench behind him. He sat down. “Patrick.” He breathed.

“You OK?” Patrick asked. Patrick moved on his knees to kneel between David’s legs.

“Patrick, that can’t feel good on your knees.”

“Are you OK?” Patrick asked again.

“Yes.”  
  
Patrick took a hold of David’s cock and pulled it toward his mouth and resumed sucking him. He pulled off of him and licked him, from base to tip. He looked at David who shook his head and pulled his lips between his teeth and bit down. Patrick sucked the precum off the head of his cock. He dipped his tongue into his slit. David’s head fell back and he moaned. He breathed in the moist steam of the shower.

Patrick opened his mouth and pulled David in again. Deep inside his mouth. Sucking. Bobbing. Sucking.

David’s hands were holding Patrick. One hand on his cheek. He found that he was fascinated with the movement of Patrick’s jaw. The other hand was in Patrick’s wet hair. Soap still lathering in it. David’s fingers worked his scalp. Lathered his hair. Scratched him.

David had longed for this mouth on him for a week that felt as long as a lifetime. He knew that if Patrick was doing this with him that he was doing it as an act of contrition. He was offering another olive branch. He was offering him a commitment. He was moving forward and he was looking at a future.

David knew, in this moment, that things were going to be OK between them. More than ok. They were starting a new chapter. A fresh start.

“Patrick.” David warned him just before his body tensed. The hot water beat down on them as he called Patrick’s name, over and over. As Patrick swallowed what his body gave him. Patrick’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as he could as he sucked and swallowed.

Patrick pulled off of him and rested his head in David’s lap.

“Sweetie, stand up. Come on, Your knees.” David said.

“Hmmm-mm.”

“Patrick. Come on.” David stood. He offered a hand down to Patrick.

Patrick slowly stood. He stared at David’s chest. He touched him, he wrapped one hand around David’s waist. He pressed his cock against David.

“Sweetie. What can I do? What do you want to do?” David asked.

“I want to fuck you, Babe. But I can’t. I’m not ready. I’m sorry.” Patrick said.

“It’s ok. Whatever you want. We can wait.”

“Can I just… Can I touch myself?” Patrick asked quietly.

“Of course. Do you want me to leave the shower?”

“No. Please. Stay.” He mumbled. His mouth sought David’s. David let Patrick control the kiss, though he instinctually wanted to use his tongue to explore every part of it. He tasted himself there.

Patrick soaped his hands and let one drop to his cock. He handed the bar of soap to David. Patrick turned and leaned his back against David who automatically moved to wrap his arms around Patrick.

“Help me, David. Touch me, please.” Patrick whispered.

“David soaped his hands. He moved his left hand to Patrick’s cock. There it met Patrick’s right hand. They interlocked fingers under his cock, their thumbs settling side by side on top of him. David followed Patrick’s pace. 

David dropped the soap and let his right hand slide down Patrick’s crack and cradle the base of his ass. His soapy finger slid around his hole. Patrick arched his back and spread is legs further apart.

Patrick leaned back against David. He let out a guttural grown as he felt David slide his finger inside him. And then his body began to shudder. His knees became week and he dropped back toward David who brought his right hand around Patrick’s waist and held him up. “I got you. I got you.” David said.

After he came, Patrick turned to look at David. Their faces mere inches apart. Both breathing heavily. David moved first, he came in for a kiss. A deep kiss that brought with it a million words. Words that have been said, words that were not yet said. Words that hadn’t yet been invented.

Patrick knew in that moment that they would be Ok. He knew that they’d work through the guilt, the secrets, the hopes. He knew they’d get there. And he knew it was the start of the rest of his life with this man. This beautiful, generous man who was so full of life.  Sweet David Rose.

 

 

(End Part 2 of 4)

 

 

 

 


	28. Weekend of Healing: Part 3 of 4 - Making Up is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick venture outside of the cabin to have dinner. They find some live music and enjoy a walk down memory lane while they share a dance. David seduces Patrick. Daniel visits Peter. They enjoy a trip to the pool. And they indulge a fantasy of David's. 
> 
> (The third of 4 chapters) ******************** SEE WARNING BELOW**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****************WARNING****************  
> A note about not tagging. I chose to NOT tag the whole work because of the warning of a few chapters. This is one of the chapters that gets a warning. 
> 
> This work contains a sexual act with an agreed upon situation. USE OF SAFE WORD. Thus, during one of the scenes (the last one), it is agreed upon between two consenting adults that all words are consenting words (even the word no). There is an agreed upon safe word that, if used, would mean no. Also, in the scene, there is some use of an infantilized phrase. (Naughty boy). This is not intended to indicate any underlying meaning. It is just the use of a word. 
> 
> If non-consenting words used as consenting words or infantilized language triggers you in any way, please do not read this chapter. 
> 
> Should you choose to read this work, the scene described above is at the very end. It will be demarcated with a line of asterisks like so*****************************************. The reader should be able to read up to that point and still get a solid gist of the chapter (which is over 7,000 words prior to the scene). 
> 
> I want to add - for anyone concerned. I do not intend to go further down this rabbit hole. This is about as far as I will go. As the creator of this work, at this point of the weekend, I believe David deserves a little fun, and Patrick is all in. ALL IN. *Winking face emoji*
> 
> ***********END OF WARNING*****************
> 
> My last comment before you read is this. You all are blowing up Facebook in this new group. *Hugging face emoji*  
> Deanna, thanks for including my work among those you enjoy. (You started with mine? Get out of here!) I'm honored to be among some really great works being discussed. *Blushing face emoji*

++++++

(Sunday Night)

 

 

They sat at a table in a dark corner of the restaurant. Their first meal out of the cabin. It was Sunday night, there weren’t many people there. The wait staff gave them privacy. It was clear to anyone who saw them that they were lost in each other.

They shared a quiet conversation that was peppered with giggles, serious whispers, and quiet eye contact. Feet and legs nearly intertwined under the table. Hands occasionally touching on top of the table.

When dessert came, one thick slice of a chocolate cake concoction with two forks, Patrick took one bite. Then put some on his fork and offered it to David, who leaned across the table to accept it. Patrick sat back and sipped on his whiskey as he watched David savor every bite of the cake. He watched him close his eyes when he put a bite into his mouth. Watched him lick his lips when chocolate sauce dripped.

Patrick’s felt the now-familiar tug in his lower abdomen, felt his body respond to the simplest movements of David. He chastised himself. _Keep it together, Brewer. You can do this. You need to be strong and talk through it all._

As they prepared to leave, the waiter told them that there was live music just starting in the lounge on the other side of the building. David’s eyes grew large and his mouth formed an “Oh.” He looked at Patrick who laughed at his reaction. “David. Do you want to go dance?”

David nodded his head with exaggeration. “Yes, Mr. Brewer. Let’s dance.”

David pranced behind Patrick as they made their way out of the restaurant.

In the bar, they found themselves a place to sit in the corner of a sitting area with a couch and pillows. There were about 15 other couples there in the dimly-lit room. Two singers with acoustic guitars sang covers of popular songs. David ordered drinks for them and sat back to enjoy the music.

Patrick excused himself to the restroom. With the door locked, he leaned his back against the wall and pressed his palm to the front of his pants that were becoming unbearably tight against the throbbing of his growing dick. _Just be patient. You have to be sure you’re ready._

Patrick went to the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He wet a paper towel and ran it over the back of his neck. He wet it again and held it behind his ears. He needed to cool down.

When he felt composed enough, he opened the door and went back to the bar to join David.

++++++

With Patrick in the restroom, David took a moment to check in with Alexis.

 

 _You (_ _8:49 pm_ _):_

‘Just checking in.’

 

_Alexis (8:49 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji* ‘OMG David. How is it going?’

 

_You (8:49 pm):_

‘Good. Everything set for you to do store tomorrow? You ok?’

 

_Alexis (8:49 pm):_

*OK hand sign emoji*

 

_You (8:50 pm):_

‘What if we stayed an extra night? Could you do Tuesday if we are back by Tuesday before closing?’

 

_Alexis (8:50 pm):_

*The Office ‘Yup’ GIF*

 

_You (8:50 pm):_

*Napoleon Dynamite ‘Yes’ GIF*

‘Thank you.’

‘And thanks for using GIFs, P won’t let me.’

 

_Alexis (8:51 pm):_

‘But will P let you…’ *Right pointing backhand index emoji* *OK hand sign emoji* ‘?’

_You (8:51 pm):_

‘I don’t…’ *Right pointing backhand index emoji* *OK hand sign emoji* ‘and tell.’

‘…but not yet.’

 

_Alexis (8:51 pm):_

‘Give my Button time.’

 

_You (8:52 pm):_

‘I will. He’s here. Gotta go.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

‘Thanks Alexis.’

 

_Alexis (8:52 pm):_

*Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

“So, they sound good.” Patrick said with a smile as he settled in beside David.

David, sitting half on his knees on the couch, wrapped one arm around the back of the couch and settled his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

David leaned forward to reach his wine glass. Patrick handed it to him. Patrick picked up his whiskey and took a sip.

“I texted Alexis. I told her we were not coming home tomorrow. Is that ok?” David asked.

“David. If you wanted to stay here for the rest of our lives, I’m not sure I’d fight you on it.” Patrick said. His finger traced an invisible design on David’s knee.

“I just thought we could use another day.”

“Another night?” Patrick teased as he leaned against David and put his feet up on the low table in front of them.

David leaned in to Patrick’s ear. “Maybe.” He said in a low voice.

 _Fuck me_. Patrick thought as his jeans again became far too snug.

They listened to the music. They relaxed.  
  
“They’re good.” Patrick said quietly. His eyes were closed. His head rested on David’s shoulder. He let the music wash over him. Hearing good music soothed him. Hearing it with a cocktail in his hand, in a dark room, and David by his side was salve for his soul.

“I suppose. They’re no Patrick Brewer. I mean… that man can bring the dead back to life with his voice.”

Patrick needed to feel his body pressed against this man, this boyfriend of his. His body was demanding it. He finished his drink. He leaned forward and put his glass on the table. He turned to David and uttered in a low, serious voice, “Let’s Dance.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” David said, shaking his head coyly, lips curled into an innocent grin.

Patrick led them to the dance floor, David holding his hand following behind him. On the dance floor, they settled into the embrace that has been theirs since their first dance. David’s arms around Patrick’s shoulders. Hands rubbing Patrick’s upper back. Patrick’s hands settled on David’s waist. They moved around and pressed against the small of David’s back.

Patrick’s head tilted slightly up so he was tucked into the side of David’s neck. He gave him several little kisses there. David tilted his head to allow Patrick more access. David loved when Patrick kissed his neck, especially when they danced.

David lowered his head to talk quietly, in a low voice, into Patrick’s ear. “Remember our first dances?”

“Always.” Patrick murmured.

“What do you remember most?” David asked him in his ear.

“Too many to name.” Patrick said.

“Please, Mr. Brewer. Humor me.” David was on a mission. All it would take to get there is to be sure Patrick was in the right mindset. He needed to feel safe. David understood that now more than ever.

“I remember how good you smelled.” Patrick pressed his head against David’s. He inhaled. “You always do. I love how your hair has a smell. And your chest has a smell. And your skin…” Patrick pressed his face to David’s neck again and inhaled. “I wanted to move my head just slightly so I could do this,” he kissed him. “I was too afraid.”

“Mr. Brewer….”

“I remember how my hand felt the small of your back. And I had wanted to touch you but didn’t know how. So, I let my hand rub circles…right here.”

“I remember liking that a lot.” David said in his ear.

“I wanted to touch your skin… like this.” Patrick’s finger crept under David’s sweater and rubbed the skin of David’s lower back. “I was too afraid.”

 

“Patrick…” David exhaled his name.

They danced. Their bodies responded. Their hold tightened. Their dicks responded.

Patrick kept talking into David’s ear.

“I remember feeling you pressed against me. Hard, like you are now. I knew I was, too. It felt scandalous, but somehow OK because we were on the dark, crowded dance floor and one or both of us was drunk. Maybe, I thought, you just had a hard on for some other reason and you didn’t know I was feeling it. All I know is that I wanted to press harder against you.” Patrick pressed himself against David’s erection. “But… I was too afraid.”

David leaned in to kiss Patrick. He kept it as clean as he could. If they were alone, he’d have gotten on his knees at that confession from Patrick.

They resumed their dance. Patrick tucked into David’s neck. Arms wrapped around one another. Drowsy from the lust pulsing through them.

The song ended and another started. Before long, they heard the first strains of a familiar song. David stopped swaying as he realized “Girl Crush” was being sung.

David pulled back.

“Did you do this?” He asked. His voice changed from sultry to salty.

“Do what?” Patrick shook his head. He was confused. He raised his head slightly to look up at David.  
  
“Did you ask for this song?” David’s irritation was showing.

“No. Happy coincidence.” Patrick smiled.

“Not happy. I don’t want to hear it. I officially ban it from our lists.”

“What?”

“I decided it’s not funny. I don’t like it.” David said indignantly.

“Stop it. It was a joke song that first night. It’s a joke song now.”

David raised a hand and touched two fingers to Patrick’s lips. “Mine.”

“Yes, yours. So, get over it and enjoy this song for what it represents from our first time. Your humor and this song got me out of my funk that time. It represents the start of something for us. So, put it back in the rotation.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pulled him in. While the sexy beat of this song of theirs played, they began to dance again. They danced without speaking for a moment, and then David interrupted their dancing, again.

“It can come back into rotation under one condition.” David looked at Patrick and his slight grin told Patrick all he needed to know.

“David Rose.” Patrick said.

“Hmmm?” David arched one eyebrow and gave Patrick a knowing and expectant look.

“You big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

++++++ 

They quickly hustled up the stairs of the cabin. While Patrick unlocked the door, David turned in circles and swatted at the bugs. “Hurry. God damn it Patrick. Hurry. BUGS!” He screamed. Patrick laughed.

Once inside, they stood. Stood by the closed cabin door. Breathing heavily. Smiles on their faces.

David pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m going to go… Um…make myself pretty.”

Patrick grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. “Do that” he said in a low, sultry voice. And he kissed him firmly before letting him go.

David grinned and headed toward the bedroom. Pranced, really. He pranced toward the bedroom. “Be patient. It’s going to be a minute,” he called over his shoulder.

Patrick locked the cabin door, went to the kitchen and poured them drinks. He went into the bedroom and sat on the couch. He took off his shoes and socks. He knew better than to take off any of his own clothes. He opened up his phone and found their play list.

He sipped his whiskey and waited.

Eventually, the bathroom door opened.

There he stood.

Leaning in the doorway.

Patrick leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, and took in the sight. Let his eyes wander up and down this beautiful boyfriend of his.

Long legs crossed at the ankles.

Snug, black boxer briefs.

Black leather jacket.

Arms crossed over his chest.

Hair mussed.

And glasses.

“Hey.” He said, raising his chin in greeting.

Patrick leaned back on the couch, hands locked together behind his head. He took a ragged breath. He licked his lips. “Hey there. It’s been a while.”

“I can’t stay long, but thought I’d pop by to say hi.” David said. He pulled the glasses down and peered over them at Patrick. “Looking good, Peter.”

“How about you come over here and do a little spin for me. Let me see you all the way around.” Patrick teased.

David strutted across the room as though he were walking the cat walk. Mid-way, he spun. Slid the leather jacket off his shoulders and down his arm. He flung it casually with one finger over his shoulder. His eyes zeroed in on Patrick’s. He pursed his lips.

Patrick chuckled.

When he neared the couch, he reached down to pick up the wine glass. He took a drink and returned he glass and moved to straddle Patrick. He settled on his knees, on either side of Patrick, and wiggled his ass as he sat down on Patrick’s lap.

Patrick moaned as his cock pressed against the denim that held him in.

Music played. Their music played.

David moved his hand to bring his leather jacket off his shoulder and sit it beside them on the couch. “What’s your pleasure, Peter.”

“I’m going to need you to unbutton my shirt, Daniel.”

David unbuttoned one of the buttons on the crisp blue shirt of his boyfriend.

“I don’t know why. But those glasses….” Patrick shook his head. He made another sound. Not quite a moan. Not quite a growl.

“E equals m c squared.” David said with a grin. Another button undone.

Patrick laughed.

David quietly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons.

“The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the square of its opposite sides.” David said and wiggled his glasses.

“My god! He’s a genius!” Patrick grinned.

He slid his finger just inside of the front waist of David’s briefs. His finger brushed the head of David’s cock. David gasped from the unexpected contact.

Patrick’s jaw clenched.

“We have Enrique to thank. He taught me a thing or two.” David said as he unbuckled Patrick’s belt and pulled it with a sssswoosh from his belt loops.

Patrick reached up to David’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Before their lips met, he said, “Oh. I think I have Enrique to thank for teaching you a lot of things.”

David stood and held out a hand. Patrick took it and stood. David went to work taking Patrick’s jeans off of him. He sighed when his cock was released from the pressure of his pants.  
  
In their underwear they made their way over to the bed. Patrick reached up, his hands on the glasses. “Bye Daniel. I’m going to need to be with David now.”

He put the glasses on the bedside table.

“Where are the condoms?” He asked in a low tone.

“Drawer. I put them there when I … when I unpacked.”  
  
Patrick grinned at him, “Ever the optimist.”

“I know you, Mr. Brewer. I know to be patient. You like your boundaries, but when you feel safe you come out to play. No matter how patient you want to be, your farmer dick likes me…wants me.”

“He does. He missed you.”

“I’m going to need you to let him fuck me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick kissed David and pushed him back on the bed, legs hanging off the side. Patrick’s body tucked between his legs. Patrick put his fingers inside the waistband of his black boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs. Patrick pushed down his own briefs.

He stood between David’s legs and stared down at him. He was beautiful. He looked at his firm cock begging for attention, his hips rocking. His chest with dark hair, nipples peeking out. He watched his chest rapidly rise and fall with the quick breaths he was taking. His stubbled chin and lip, his mouth curled into a knowing smile. His eyes dancing.

Patrick put the condom on himself. David raised one leg up onto Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick pulled David’s cock into his mouth while his lubed hand made its way to its goal. He circled and toyed with David’s hole.

“You do what you want to, Sweetie. But I already did a little of that for you. I’m ready.” David said with a wicked smile. “I’m ready when you are. I need you.”

Patrick shook his head and gave a small smile to David. “David.”

“Please, Mr. Brewer.” David’s knowing smile drove Patrick wild.

Patrick stood between his legs. He wrapped one hand around the ankle that lay resting on his shoulder. He lined his cock up to David’s hole. “You’re so fucking beautiful, David.”

And he pushed himself in. He slid slowly through the first rings of muscle, and kept his eyes on David as he felt his cock become enveloped in the warm heat of David.

He watched David close his eyes and sigh.

In that moment, David was happier than he’d ever remembered being. There was a time a week ago that he was certain he’d never be with Patrick again. And through some difficult couple of days, they had made their way back to one another. Not in a flirtatious, silly, experimental way. But in a serious connectiveness, of body and mind.

David opened his eyes and looked at Patrick. “Welcome home, Mr. Brewer,” he said through a grin.

Patrick pulled out slightly and pushed in quickly. He listened to the sound David made. He felt David buck against him. And he began to move. David raised his other leg to Patrick’s other shoulder and Patrick grabbed him around the waist.

“Oh. Yes. Mr. Brewer. Yes.”

Though he started slowly. He didn’t take his eyes off David’s face. He knew how lucky he was. It was only a week ago that Patrick was weeping and losing sleep because he thought that David was going to lock him out forever. But now they seemed good. Great even. Like they were headed somewhere. Headed somewhere together. Patrick was soon moving fast. Hard.

“You know what I like Mr. Brewer. What I need.”

“Mine.” Patrick said. He wrapped one of his hands around David’s cock.

“Yours.” David said. He reached his hand down to join Patrick’s.

Patrick let go of David’s dick to reach under him and up to his shoulders. He leaned in, David folded under him, allowing him full access to him. Patrick was buried deep and pushing to be deeper.

Their faces inches apart. Patrick’s eyes were shut. The intensity was too much. He was pushing hard and fast. The only sound in the room was flesh hitting flesh. Two men panting.

He heard David say his name. He opened his eyes to look at David.

“Mine.” David said.

“Yours.” Patrick said.

And then they came. One after the other. They tensed, they shook, they released. They were with the person they each longed to hold. They were with the person they’d hold for the rest of their lives.

++++++

While David waited on the bed, Patrick drew a bath for them. Hot water, bubbles. Patrick went to the kitchen. He retrieved the bottle of Prosecco that David had brought. It had been waiting in the refrigerator. When he returned to the bathroom, David was already submerged in the tub.  
  
“Prosecco? Not Zhampagne? Pretty fancy.” Patrick asked.

“I thought we might like something nicer.” David said.

“Seems like you brought this for some sort of celebration. Was this what we were waiting for?” Patrick asked with a knowing smirk.

David pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down, as though he was caught.

“Do you know how cute you look?” David teased, avoiding the question.

“Where do I sit here?” Patrick had never taken a bath with someone before and, though the tub was huge, he wasn’t sure where he belonged.

“Behind me, please. I feel like I need to be spooned.”

Patrick crawled in behind him. He sighed as he felt the hot water wash over him. David handed him the glass of bubbly goodness and then leaned back into his arms.

“This feels really nice, David. I see why you like it.”

“Mmm-Hmm.” David rested his head against Patrick’s.

“So. You good?” Patrick asked him, talking quietly into his ear.

“So good. You?” David responded.

“I am. I feel like we’re in some far-away place. Thank you, David.” Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

David rolled his head back so he could reach up and kiss Patrick on the cheek. “I’m so happy we are here. We needed this time.”

Patrick wrapped his legs around David and hooked them at his ankles. David rested his hand on Patrick’s feet.

“We’re going to be ok. Right, Mr. Brewer?”

“We’re going to be great, David.”

++++++

(Monday)

 

Patrick didn’t go for a run. He didn’t go for a hike. Though he’d typically want to be out there, enjoying the beautiful scenery, exercising his body and his mind, he couldn’t bear to be that far away from David.

He’d let the guy in when he brought room service. Fruit, yogurt, a plate of bacon, blueberry muffins. He smiled at the seemingly random, yet very specific menu David had chosen. He took the food into the bedroom and put the tray on the end of the bed. He poured himself a hot tea and settled in to read his book while David continued to sleep.

He woke to the smell of bacon. 

“Mmmmm.” He said as he rolled over and opened an eye. He stretched an arm over his head. “What’s happening here?”

“I waited for you, but your bacon is smelling pretty good. I almost ate it.”

David sat up and leaned over for a closed mouth kiss. Because…morning breath. His hair was standing up, his eyebrows were out of control.

“You have grumpy eyebrows.” Patrick laughed. He reached up to try to smooth them out.

“That’s what happens when you wash my hair and so much soap gets in my face. When you conditioned my hair, I didn’t make sure to put some on my eyebrows.”

“You condition your eyebrows?” Patrick asked. Storing the information away for a good amount of teasing later.

“Look at them.” David pointed at them. “You think I could control them any other way?”

“Well, they’re scaring me. Go do something about them. And maybe about that breath.” Patrick teased while he dug into his yogurt and fruit.

David grinned. “Be right back.” He walked across the bedroom in only his black boxer-briefs and disappeared into the bathroom.

Patrick watched him the whole way. “You have a nice ass.”

David peeked his head around the bathroom door to look back at him. “Thank you, Mr. Brewer. Yours isn’t so bad, either.” He winked, then turned and disappeared.

“You know,” Patrick called after him. “You haven’t shaved since we’ve been here. I’m digging this beard you’re growing.”

“Don’t get used to it. It is going to be gone before we leave.” He called back from the bathroom.

“Does it have to be? Can we keep it for a while?” Patrick asked.

“I have an image to uphold and having a Mutt Schitt beard is not on brand for me.” David came out of the bathroom, hair and eyebrows back in place.

“Well, you could groom it nicer than he does.” Patrick teased. He pulled back the comforter to let David craw in. He pulled the breakfast try closer to them and poured David a glass of juice.

They sat, eating. Teasing. Kissing.

“What’s the plan for the day?” Patrick asked.

“We should go to the pool for a while. Shame to not use it.”

“What else?”

“I should check in with the outside world. Alexis. Stevie.” David said.

“Do we have to?”

“Patrick, I’d think you’d be the one who wanted to start thinking about reality.”

“The last week of reality was enough for me. Thanks.” Patrick said. He put his empty cup on the bedside table. He laid back down and pulled the covers up over himself.

David got out of bed, moved the tray off the bed and then crawled back in. He big-spooned Patrick.

“You alright, there, Mr. Brewer?” He asked.

“I’m good. Just want time to stand still.” He rolled back so that he was leaning on David. They lay together, arms intertwined, in the morning hours, drifting in and out of sleep. Touching. Talking. Enjoying the intimacy provided by being completely alone with no schedule and no worries.

++++++

“Come on. Let’s go.” Patrick called from the kitchen. He was wearing his light blue swimming trunks. White t-shirt. Bob’s Garage hat on backwards.

They’d had lunch after a morning of cat naps and blow jobs.

“I just… you need to know that I haven’t gone swimming in years. These are all I have.” David called from the bedroom.

“David. Just….” And then Patrick saw him.

David came out of the bedroom. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of snug swim trunks. [They were a bright lime green and had different colored sea turtles on them](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/1236558?country=USA&rffrid=sem.Google.n=g.cid=1775457530.aid=68571461665.k=.mty=.d=c.adp=1o4.cr=343482238549.tid=pla-590138142124.pid=1236558000005.ppid=590138142124.lpm=9024238.adty=pla.prl=en&utm_content=1236558000005&utm_term=590138142124.%5Bvalue%5D.&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIv8jyysnq4gIV3LjACh34-gBvEAkYBCABEgL2hvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds).

“Well. I can see why you were wanting to make a grand entrance in those.” He said sarcastically. “Those are….”

David did a little twirl and a curtsey. “I know. Not on brand…for me. They were from a pool party that was a fund raiser for the New York Aquarium. Eight years ago. Eight. The only swim trunks that somehow made the move with me.” David put on his white sunglasses.

“They’re …. Cute.” Patrick said. “Cute little turtles.”

“Well, if we were at home, I’d not wear them. But nobody knows me here. Let’s go get in the water so I don’t blind you with these.”

“Ok, Turtle.” Patrick said with a grin.

“Oh, you are not even going there.” David held up a hand.

David grabbed the sunscreen he had brought. Patrick grabbed his book. They decided to leave their phones in the cabin. It was David’s idea. No photos. Patrick agreed.

Patrick swatted his ass. “Let’s go, Turtle.”

David groaned.

They walked, hand-in-hand, to the pool.

David was thrilled they were the only ones there. They sat on a lounge chair, putting sunscreen on each other’s shoulders, necks, arms. Patrick sat back on his chair and opened up his book. He was facing the pool. David laid, face down, on his chair. His head close to the pool, and near Patrick’s feet.

They soaked up the warmth of the sun. Patrick was sure to stay in the shade. David let the sun beat down on him. They listened to the music that played over the speaker.

When the staff person made her rounds, Patrick ordered an ice tea and David ordered a lemonade.

David rolled over onto his back. He realized if he turned his head slightly, he could watch Patrick read. When Patrick read, his face was serious. David enjoyed serious Patrick. He was drawn to him.

A young couple arrived and settled in across the pool. They had two small children with them. They had floaties, towels, drinks, toys. They were a flurry of activity. While he listened to the commotion they caused, David didn’t move. He had one eye open behind his dark glasses, and he was watching Patrick.

Though Patrick held his book in front of him, his eyes were on the family. He watched them. Watched the dad jump in the water. Watched the mom sit on the side of the pool. Watched the children jump into the water into their father’s arms. Watched the little girl sit on her dad’s shoulders. Watched the dad toss his son into the air and laugh as his son splashed down into the water.

David watched Patrick smile and chuckle at the antics of the kids, the reaction of the parents.

Still not moving. Still with only one eye open. David said, “You want kids.”

“I do.”

“You’ll make a good dad.”

Patrick turned away from the family he’d been watching and he looked at David and smiled.  “You think?”

“I’m certain.” Then David rolled over on his stomach and turned his face away from Patrick. Not because it was time for his back to get sun, but because he didn’t want to delve deeper into that conversation on this perfect day.

After the family left and the pool was theirs alone, David stood and held out a hand to Patrick. Patrick reached for David’s hand and got up to join him. They both sat on the side of the pool, dangling their feet in the cool water.

Patrick was the first in, it was cool and it felt good after they had sat in the sun for so long. He submersed his whole body and kicked off the side. He swam across to the other side and then back. David eased himself in. When Patrick neared him, David held up his hand. “No splashing. No chlorine in my hair. It will dry it out.”

“Ok.” Patrick reached for him. David moved toward him. He let Patrick pick him up. He faced Patrick, wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist. Held on to Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick walked backward through the pool, carrying David. Their faces close together. They kissed. They talked. They let the cool water lift their bodies, surround them.

“What did you do all week?” David asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what did you do to keep busy?”

“I worked a couple of days. Did inventory. Organized the back office. Cleaned the bathroom about six times.”

“I noticed that. Thank you. Very shiny.” David said. He moved his arms to wrap under Patrick’s. “I mean what did you do when you weren’t at the store.”

“Played my guitar. Recorded a few songs for you.”

“You said you had more.”

“I do.”

“Will you play them for me?”

“If you want. They were sad songs. I could find happier ones.”

“Any song is good. I like to hear you sing.”

Patrick stopped moving and David kissed him.

“Who did you talk to?” David asked.

“Stevie came by the first day, Saturday. The day it rained.”

“How was that?”

“It was a rough day. It was good to talk with her. She told me it would be a mistake to give you space. I told you that part.”

“Yeah. Who else.” 

“Terri. On Sunday. Met her for lunch in Cedar Grove.”

“How was that?”

“She surprised me a little.”

“How so?”

“She was really helpful. We talked quite a bit. She … I don’t know…it was good.”

“You know she’s a therapist, right?” David asked.

Patrick pulled his head back and knitted his eyebrows together. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“You told me Amy was a social worker, you didn’t tell me Terri…”

“Yeah. She works with traumatized teenagers.”

“David. I thought she was a goat farmer.”

“She is. But she also is a therapist.”

“Well a lot more makes sense now.” Patrick shook his head and thought back to their conversation.  

“Who else?”

“Alexis. She worked at the store some, we talked. We also came across one other when we were running one day.”

They changed positions. David stood in the pool and Patrick wrapped his legs around David. David moved around the pool. Water swirling around them.

“How’s my friend, Ray?” David asked, genuinely interested.

“Surprisingly quiet. Supportive. He had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the kitchen the night I got back from the barbecue. He had to hold me up.”

“You were _that_ upset?”

“David.” Patrick said, in an almost scolding tone. He pulled his head back to look in David’s eyes.

“You’re right. That was a dumb question.” David said. “How about your parents. Did you tell them?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. Didn’t tell them. Mom Face-timed me one day. She ran into Rachel. She told me about it.”

David moved them to the other side of the pool and turned them in a circle. Water swirling.

“How about you, David. Who did you talk to?”

“Stevie. Alexis. Amy.”

“Did Amy tell you what Terri and I talked about?”

“No. It was frustrating. She said Terri told her it was private. Other than telling her you were upset; she didn’t tell her details.”

“She told me anything she told Amy would get back to you, so she asked me what I wanted her to share. I told her it didn’t matter to me.”

“She likes you. She told Amy early on that she thinks you’re a good guy. She must have wanted to protect your conversation.”

“Maybe.” Patrick was still wrapping his mind around Terri being a therapist.

They were quiet for a moment while David walked around the pool with Patrick wrapped around him.

“How about your parents. Did they weigh in?” Patrick was curious to know how much damage control he’d have to do to get back into the Rose’s good graces.

“You know, Dad’s pretty clueless about it all. He was concerned about the business. Or, at least that’s how he framed it, so…”

“Your mom?” Patrick asked.

“She was quiet for several days. She stayed away from me. But then the day we got back from the spa she talked to me about it.” David looked away from Patrick.

Patrick unhooked himself from around David and stood in front of him. He watched his face and waited until David looked him in the eye.

“And?”

David leaned back and did a little backstroke swim away from Patrick and then turned to swim over to the side. He put his forearms on the side of the pool. He rested his head on his arms.

Patrick swam over to stand beside him. “David? Is she angry?”

“No.”

“What did she say?”

“She…. Um…” David turned to face Patrick. He put one arm around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick picked him up. One arm around David’s back, one arm under his knees. Cradling him. He began to walk backward through the water again. The two of them floating in the water.

“She said that you are a good man…that you are… ummm…. You are like _my dad_. And that kind of a man is hard to find.”

“Really?” Patrick asked with a grin. Not hiding his shock. “She didn’t say a word to me at the barbecue…you know… after. I tried to talk with her but she wouldn’t even look at me.”

“Yeah. I heard.”

“Your mom tell you that?”

“No. Alexis. She filled me in. I think Mom was just trying to figure it all out. She can be very dramatic and say things she later regrets. But sometimes… sometimes she surprises.”

“Did she say anything else?”

“Yes.” David nodded his head. Slowly. Exaggeratedly.

“She told me that I’d had days off to wallow in it, and maybe I needed to let you have time off. That night I texted you to tell you I’d take the store the next day.”

“David. I’m not sure what was worse. Being in the store without you, or being at home knowing you were at the store without me.”

“I would agree with you. Only when I was at home, I was sleeping so I escaped some.” David said.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Patrick said quietly.

They both sat in their own thoughts.

David broke the silence. “It wasn’t easy, but if it landed us here, now? I guess…I guess I’m ok with it all.”

“Me too.”  Patrick leaned in for a kiss. David moved to face Patrick, wrap his body around Patrick again. Patrick held David up by his ass. He turned and spinned with David in his arms. Floating in the water.

 

++++++

*********************************************************************************

++++++

 

David stared up at the ceiling. It had been a great day. The lazy morning, the afternoon at the pool. They had dinner at the resort’s restaurant again. They went back to the cabin to dance, where they played their entire play list and made out.

He waited in bed for Patrick who said he needed some time. David smiled a wicked smile. He knew what that meant. Patrick was in getting ready. David had wanted to bury himself deep in Patrick for days. He was finally going to get to.

He thought he might be depressed tonight, knowing that their vacation would soon be over. He wasn’t. He was excited for what they’d do when they went home. David was excited for their future. He was lost in thoughts about what they might do next week, next month, next year…

He heard the bathroom door open. He turned over on his side, propped up on his elbow.

Patrick stood in the doorway, towel wrapped low on his waist.

“All taken care of?” David asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Patrick said seriously. He nodded his head. 

David growled. He sat up. _Sir?_ David’s cock responded the moment he heard it.

“I’m going to need you to come over here and say that again.” David moved to the side of the bed.

Patrick met David there. He tilted his head down and looked up through his lashes at David. He started to blush. “I said…Yes, Sir.”

“Lights on or off, Patrick?” David asked in a serious tone.

“Whatever you’d like… Sir. You’re the…the boss.” Patrick was understanding what David wanted.

David turned off the lamp beside the bed. The last light that was on in the cabin. The room was dark. The only light was moonlight coming in the windows. He thought Patrick might be a little more comfortable and less shy if he was in a darkened room.

“Come here.” David said gently.

David reached for Patrick and pulled him close. David wanted to explore this little opportunity, but he didn’t want to scare Patrick or make him uncomfortable. To date, their role-playing didn’t always end successfully.

“Take your towel off.” He said gently.

“Yes, sir.” Patrick dropped the towel.

“I’m going to need you to listen to me very carefully.” David said in a low voice next to Patrick’s ear.

“Ok.” Patrick froze. His dick twitched.

“I want to role-play a little. Can we?” David whispered.

“Yes, please.” Patrick whispered on an exhalation.

David pulled Patrick close. “If we do anything you don’t like you just say the word.”

“Ok.” Patrick whispered. “What word?”

“Apothecary.”

“Ok.”

“Say it now.”

“Apothecary.” Patrick whispered.

“So, we can do things here. You can say Yes and you can say No, but I’m not stopping until I hear it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Patrick breathed. His cock was throbbing.

“Say it.” David said.

“Ap..Apothecary.” Patrick stumbled.

“OK?” David asked.

“Yes…. Yes, sir.”

“No doesn’t mean no right now. It all means yes. Except for one word. What is the word that means no, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded. “Apothecary. Means No. Everything else means yes. I got it.” He grinned into David’s neck.

“Are you sure this is ok?” David asked.

“You’re the boss.” Patrick kissed his neck. “Show me, David.”

“Get up on the bed.” David said. He swatted Patrick’s bare ass.

While Patrick got into bed, David retrieved his bag.

With only a small amount of light coming into the room from outside, Patrick wasn’t sure what David was doing. He saw him come close to the bed and stand beside it. 

“Up on your knees, Patrick.”

Patrick sat up on his knees.

“I didn’t hear you.”  
  
“Yes… Yes Sir.”

“You’ve been a bad boy.”

“Yes. I have.”

“I think you deserve a spanking. Do you think you deserve a spanking?”

“No, sir. I do not.”

David, behind Patrick, grinned. “You think you get to do what you did and not have a punishment?”

Patrick was afraid to answer. He bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to mess up their role-play. He was turned on. “No, Sir.”

“Get on all fours, Patrick.”

Patrick leaned over so his hands joined his knees in holding him up. “Like this, sir?”

David used his palm to smack Patrick’s ass. “That’s one. How many do you need?” 

“Whatever you think is best, sir.” Patrick quickly responded. He was surprised at how turned on he was.

David smacked Patrick’s ass again. “That’s two.”

“Harder, please. Sir. I deserve worse.” Patrick said quietly. He lowered his head to rest on a pillow, causing his back to arch and his ass to raise up.

 _Fuck._ David’s cock twitched.

David swatted him one more time.

“Thank you, Sir. I think I’m learning my lesson.”  Patrick said.

“Have you had enough?” David asked in a serious tone.

“No, Sir.”

David swatted him again, harder. Patrick grunted.

“Enough?”

“No, Sir. I’ve been bad.”

David swatted him one more time. He didn’t have it in him to do it again. He looked at Patrick’s perfectly round ass with the moonlight shining on him. David put one hand on each side of Patrick’s ass. He leaned over and kissed him. Gently, sweetly.

Patrick arched his back further, raising his backside. He felt David spread him open.

“Please, Sir.” Patrick pushed toward David. David’s tongue circled Patrick.

“Is this what you wanted?” David asked.

“If you think I deserve it, Sir.”

 _Fuck he’s perfect._ David thought.

“I don’t think you deserve it …yet.”

“Tell me what to do, Sir. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Lay on your back, young man.”

Patrick lay on his back.

“Give me your hands.”

“Yes sir.”

David took a strip of baby-blue silk ribbon out of his bag. He put the end of it in one of Patrick’s hands. Patrick held on to it. David wrapped the fabric around Patrick’s wrist. Then he pulled the fabric through one of the bars on the wrought iron headboard. Then he brought the ribbon back down to Patrick’s other hand where he wrapped it around his wrist and put the other end in Patrick’s hand.

David looked Patrick in the eyes. He paused for a moment. He smiled at him. He gently kissed Patrick on the nose.

Patrick reached up for a kiss and David backed away.

“Do you think I’m going to kiss that mouth?”

“Please, Sir?”

“That’s a sloppy mouth. I don’t kiss sloppy mouths.”

Patrick grinned. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Do you think that’s funny?”

“No Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“I’m going to give you a hickey, Patrick.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m going to put that hickey where anyone who sees you will see it. Do you think that’s an appropriate punishment?”

“No, Sir. I don’t. Please sir, don’t do it.”

“I’m going to do it.” 

“I understand. Sir. If you think I need it. But please don’t.” Patrick turned his head to give David access to his neck.

David began to bite and suck on the side of Patrick’s neck. He knew he would leave a nice round circle of a bruise. He knew that bruise would be seen tomorrow by anyone who talked to Patrick.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” David asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me.”

“You are marking me. So, everyone knows that I’m taken.”

“This is my neck.”

“Yes, Sir. Yours.”

And then David worked his way down Patrick’s body. He bit a trail down him. Leaving hickeys down Patrick’s chest. He stopped at his right nipple.

He hesitated. Patrick saw David hesitate.

“Sir?” Patrick said. “I’ve been a bad. I accept my punishment. Any punishment you want to give me.”

David looked up at Patrick who was looking down at him. David pulled his nipple into his mouth and bit down. Hard.

Patrick yelped.

David jerked up and looked at him.

Patrick shook his head. “Sorry, Sir. I liked that more than I should have.”

David grinned and went in for more. Patrick writhed under him. He moaned loudly. He tugged at his silk restraint, pulled on the headboard.

David moved to Patrick’s other nipple. His sweet body was going to be bruised tomorrow. But David kept biting, sucking. Biting harder. Patrick kept writhing and uttering, “Yes, sir.” “You’re the boss.” “Whatever you want, Sir.”

David licked, and bit his hips. He rubbed the rough stubble on his face along the sensitive skin of Patrick’s inner thighs. Patrick turned his hips, an instinctual movement to try to bring David’s attention to his cock.

“Are you trying to get me to put your cock in my mouth? David asked.

“I apologize sir.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to do what you think I deserve, Sir.” Patrick answered.

 _Fuck_ he was doing this perfectly.

David ducked his head down and pulled him into his mouth. Patrick made a sound as though he was being soothed. The sound he made when he slid into the hot tub of water earlier in the day.

He pulled at his silk restraint again.

“Fuck, David.”

David pulled off him and grinned.

“Do you need a break?” David asked.

“No sir.”

“Do you want to remove the restraints, Patrick?”

“If I’m going to be on all fours for you, Sir. I think you might need to let me out of them.”

“All fours. Are you teasing me, young man?”

“No sir.”

David was back working on Patrick’s nipple. Biting. Sucking. Leaving little bruises all around it.

“Do you want me to fuck you from behind?”

“No sir.”  Patrick grinned at him.

When David leaned forward to begin to unwrap the silk restraint, his dick brushed Patrick’s face. Patrick moved his head and opened his mouth. When one hand was free of its restraint, he used it to direct David’s cock into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around to David’s ass and pushed him forward.

David stopped what he was doing and reveled in the feeling. He rolled his hips, pushing into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick let go of the silk restraint he had been holding in his other hand and he unwrapped himself and moved that hand around David to join his other.

David’s head rolled back. His eyes closed. He moaned.

He pulled back, pulled out of Patrick’s grasp.

“Did I tell you that you could do that?”

“No, Sir. I was greedy. I’m sorry.”

“Up on your knees young man."

They both sat on their knees, facing one another. Their dicks standing at full attention, each begging for attention. Neither getting it.

“I’m going to fuck you.” David said.

“Yes, Please sir.”

“Get in the position you think you deserve.”

“Yes, Sir.” Patrick said as he got on all fours. He lowered his head so that his back was arched and his ass was presented to David. An olive branch.

David reached for the condoms.

“Sir?”

“Patrick?”

“I don’t deserve to be prepped. I deserve to feel this all day tomorrow.”

David grinned. “I’ll decide what you need.”

David bent down and took him in his mouth again. He licked his hole. He penetrated it with his tongue. He licked down his taint and pulled his balls into his mouth. Then back up his taint to his hole.

“Does this feel good to you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You like it when I lick you?”

“Yes, Sir. I enjoy it.”

“Tell me what I’m doing to you. I want to hear you say it.” David was nearly ready to come. But he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to force Patrick to talk dirty.

Patrick paused.

David imagined if he could see Patrick’s face it would be redder than it’s ever been.

“You’re licking my hole, Sir. You’re sticking your tongue in me. And I like it.”

“Why do you like it.”

“I like it because nobody has ever done that to me before. I like it because it is … unspeakable. It’s …naughty. I’m naughty, Sir.”

“You _are_ naughty. What do we need to do about that?”

“I probably deserve another spanking, Sir.”

David swatted Patrick.

“Harder, please, Sir.”

David swatted him harder. “What else am I going to do to you, Patrick.”

David slid a lubed finger into him and began to work him open.

“You’re going to fuck me, Sir. You’re going to put your big dick in me and fuck me. Hard, sir, because that’s the way you like it. And you’re the boss.”

“Is there anything else you need to tell me.” He had two fingers in and was scissoring his fingers to open him.

“It’s yours sir. My… hole is yours. You’re the…the only person whose…ever been there.”

“Mine.” David said possessively.

“Yours.”

“Patrick, you’ve done well. I’m going to fuck you now. If you want to lay on your back, you can.” David sat back, giving him the chance to choose his position. Knowing that when they’ve tried it in this position before, Patrick didn’t like it.

Patrick didn’t budge. He remained on all fours.

“Sir. I’m ready for whatever you have to give me. Please, though, whatever you do. Don’t spank me anymore. Don’t bite me. Please don’t touch my dick.”

David was not going to last much longer. Patrick and this role play was driving him _fucking_ crazy.

“I’ll do what I want, Patrick. And you’ll like it.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Patrick said.

David lined up his cock and was prepared to stop at any time. He was ready to hear the safe word, knowing that Patrick may not want to follow through with this position.

He pushed in, pulled partially out, pushed in again. Slow at first. Waiting to hear the safe word.

In one quick move, Patrick pushed himself backward, forcing David inside of him. “Harder Sir. Fuck me, please. Harder.”

David’s eyes rolled and he moaned loudly.

David reached around Patrick with one hand and used it to prop himself slightly above Patrick. His other hand wrapped around Patrick’s waist and grasped Patrick’s cock. He sucked and bit his back. Leaving marks on his shoulders.

“God David. Fuck me.” Patrick pushed back against David again.

“Patrick.” David breathed into his neck. He pounded Patrick, and Patrick pushed into him on every thrust.

“Fuck, David. Fuck!”

Patrick’s back arched up. Out of his throat escaped a loud noise that bounced somewhere between a roar and a moan. He his body jerked and convulsed and he shot a thick ribbon of cum that hit his chest and abdomen. David’s hands were covered.

And then David was up on his knees, hands on Patrick’s waist pulling him backward. David was pounding into him. Skin slapping skin.

“Mine. You’re fucking MINE.” David said. “Fuck, Patrick.”

And then David followed Patrick over the edge. He stiffened. He arched backward, letting his head fall back. He moaned loud and long and ended with a prolonged “Patrrrrrick.”

They collapsed then. Onto the bed. Patrick lay flat on the bed. David laying half on him, still inside. Both of them gasping for breath. Covered in sweat. Parts of them covered in cum.

David moved slightly. “I need to pull out. Hold still.”

“Apothecary.” Patrick said.

“What?” David lifted his head.  
  
“Apothecary. No. Stay in for a minute. Don’t move.”

David giggled. “You’re not supposed to use the safe word _when it’s over_.”

“You said Apothecary meant No. I’m not ready for it to be over. So, Apothecary.”

David started to laugh. The kind of laugh that Patrick had only witnessed a few times. The kind where he had tears coming out of his eyes.

David held on to the base of the condom and pulled out. He took the condom off and tied it. Dropped it into the trash bin. David couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh my god, Patrick. You make me laugh.”

“What? I think I was using it right.” Then they were both laughing.

David stood. “Come on, you dirty boy. We’re going to shower before we go to sleep.”

“Apothecary!” Patrick said, crawling out of bed. “Seriously, I don’t want this to be over yet, David. Apothecary!”

David laughed as he pulled Patrick to the shower.

++++++ 

  
They lay in bed, fresh from the shower. Nude. Under the sheet. Patrick was the big spoon. He let his hand slide up and down David’s side, from knee to shoulder. He peppered his back with kisses.

“I left a lot of marks on you, Sweetie.”

“You did.” Patrick said.

“Are you ok?” David rolled slightly back to press some of his weight onto Patrick.

“I’m so good. I’m so happy, David.”

“That was our first successful role play.” David said.

“The others were good.” Patrick said.

“The others didn’t quite make it too far.” David said.

“Hey. David.”

“Hey. Patrick.” David teased.

“I know you are going to want to shave tomorrow before we go home.”

“Yeah.”

“I want to be part of it. Please don’t do it while I sleep or something.”

“Ok.” David smiled.

“Thank you for tonight.” Patrick said.

“Oh, no. Sweetie. I need to thank you. You were perfect. That was… I mean… so….”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah…It was good.”

“I give you. For your Emmy consideration. Patrick Brewer. As Naughty Boy.” David grinned. He reached his hand behind him to smack Patrick’s hip.

“I’d like to thank everyone who helped me get to this point. Particularly the man with the giant dick and an ego to match. The man who has a crazy Mary-Poppins-like bag full of god knows what. The man who dominated me with a silk strap and very poor knot tying skills.”

“Hey! I was giving you an out.”

“I know. I’m teasing. I appreciated that. By the way…” 

“Yes?” David asked.

“Was that ribbon blue?”

David grinned into the dark room. “Just for you, Mr. Brewer.”

David reached a hand up to touch Patrick’s face. “Let’s go to sleep, Mr. Brewer. Hold me close.”

“I’ve got you, David.” He pulled his knees up to tuck behind David’s. He wrapped his arm tightly around David’s abdomen and he rested his hand on Patrick’s chest. “This is so much better than my pillows.”

David reached a hand up and patted Patrick’s cheek.

“This was a good day.” David said.

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Patrick said.

“I’ve liked being here, but I’m ready to get back to our store.”

“Me too.”

“Keep me close, Mr. Brewer. Don’t let go.”

“I am, David. I said I’ve got you.”

“I mean when we get home.”

Patrick smiled into David’s back. “Always.”

 

(End part 3 of 4)


	29. Weekend of Healing: Part 4 of 4 – Making Up and Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick wrap up their last day at the cabin. They make their way back to Schitt's Creek. They land softly and sweetly. They look forward to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two songs in this chapter.  
> The first song contains a *******TRIGGER WARNING********* because it is sung by an actor who (in real life) took his own life after pleading guilty to federal charges (Not going to write it all here). I chose this recording for two reasons. One, It was the shortest version of the song I could find online. Two, his voice is closer to Patrick's than the original artist's voice. If you don't want to hear Puck from Glee sing, Skip this video. 
> 
> No other warning for this chapter. It is just a nice, soft landing. 
> 
> For those reading in real time (as I post). I will only be posting this one chapter this week. This coming weekend, when I would typically post, there will be a special event on this site. A OPEN FIC NIGHT. Looks like they plan to have a significant number of new works (did I read 60?). Our friend Fanfic_or_bust has put in a lot of work in co-organizing it. And many, many authors (and artists) have worked hard on it. So I will be joining all of you in reading the work of others. 
> 
> The next chapter (episode 4.10 baby sprinkle) will be posted a week from now. 
> 
> Thank you for your excitement over this weekend away that David and Patrick had. I'm glad you have liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope Part 4 of 4 lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> Finally: Dearests in the bookclub --This week we have learned (1) always turn off the wireless on your phone (2) It has been an unproductive week at work for some (3) everyone is having a damn good time in a safe environment. Your strings of comments are great. Great recommendations, I read a few stories I hadn't yet read and I wouldn't have had they not been discussed. Keep making those recommendations and get others' work out there! 
> 
> Happy Pride Everyone!

++++++

(Tuesday)

As he made his way down the trail toward the cabin he looked out over the crest and took a deep breath. It was beautiful. He loved being outdoors and he loved the early morning hours. Seeing the pink sky as the sun made its way into the day always filled him with hope and energy.

He had David back. All was right with his world. He snapped some pictures of the beautiful scenery, of the sky. He wanted to remember this moment. For David, he took a selfie with the beautiful sunrise behind him. He would send it later. It was too early to wake him.

He continued walking and thought about the last few days. They had some conversations that were not easy, but they were not insurmountable. He chastised himself for not having them sooner. Had he mustered the courage to talk with David about Rachel months ago, they might never have had to go through the week-long breakup.

But he also acknowledged that maybe they needed it. Maybe they needed the argument, the breakup, and the difficult conversation to get to the other side. He felt like their relationship was stronger than it ever had been and could, quite possibly, go the distance. He was in love with David Rose and he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

++++++

David woke up to the sound of knocking at the cabin door. He waited a moment for Patrick to get it, but then remembered Patrick had shook him awake in the god-awful darkness of morning to tell him he was going for a sunrise hike.

He stumbled out of bed, pulled on his black sleep pants, grabbed his white t-shirt, and made his way to the door. Breakfast had arrived. He had forgotten he had requested a 6:30 am delivery. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

“Actually…. Umm..” David rubbed his eyes. “Can we set it up on the porch? I think we’ll eat out there this morning.”

While the breakfast table was being set, he went to the restroom to attempt to make himself presentable for breakfast. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had 5 days of growth on his face and was in full-on Mutt Schitt mode. _The joy of being the hirsute son of Johnny Rose._

He scratched his cheek. He wanted to shave it off, but had promised Patrick he’d wait. He brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face, ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He went out to the porch to wait for Patrick.

As he sat in the rocker sipping his coffee he thought about the last week and a half. Those days apart were rough. David realized he created the distance between them. Had he just talked through it all with Patrick in the motel room after the barbecue, it wouldn’t have dragged out into the week that it was.

He also acknowledged he could have, at any time, cut their time apart short had he said the word. But there was something about the time they spent apart that let him know how much Patrick valued him. David had not been wooed before. Other than people trying to get near him because of what he could do for them with his money, his gallery, his connections, there was never anyone who showered him with loving actions all in an effort to gain his affections.

But he also knew that the time away from Patrick did something to David. He’d had breakups before, and he’d been depressed about breakups before. But he’d never felt the full-on emotional devastation that he felt when he thought his relationship with Patrick might be ending.

He had fought talking. Fought telling Patrick about his past. He had worried far too often that telling him about anything in his past would make him less appealing to Patrick. He reflected over the conversations they’d had in the last few days. If they made it through those, they might make it through more.

They were a couple. David saw that, now. A real couple. Not a couple of guys who were biding their time until they broke up. This was a thing. This was a _real thing_. And, David was excited. He’d never had anything like this before, and he was committed to making sure it worked. He was ready to see where it headed.

++++++

Patrick saw him sitting on the porch. It was not even 7:00 am yet, and David was out of bed. He was in the rocking chair, sun glasses on, head leaning back. Patrick wasn’t sure if he was asleep or just relaxed. He walked up the steps to the cabin quietly.

“There’s my man with his fancy hiking shoes.” David said with a grin.

“You’re awake.” Patrick gave him a quick kiss before he sat in the other chair and reached for the juice that was on the table between them.

“Don’t want to waste a moment of the few hours we have left here. I can sleep in the car later.” David took the lid off the plate in front of him. He had ordered eggs, potatoes, bacon for both of them.

“Hope your food didn’t get cold waiting. You could have started.” Patrick took the lid off his plate and dug in.

“It’s fine. I wanted to eat with you.” David’s bare foot rubbed Patrick’s leg under the table. “How was your hike?”

“Good…. Here.” Patrick picked up his phone and sent the selfie he took to David.

“Mmmm. Thankyouverymuch. I’m going to add that to my collection.”

“We don’t have to check out of here for 4 or 5 hours. What do you want to do this morning?”

“Five and a half.”

“Oh.” Patrick said with a smile.

“I thought if you were up to a snuggle in bed we could do that. Maybe a bath. I need to shave this thing.” He scratched his chin.

“Can we have the snuggle in bed _before_ we shave that?” Patrick asked. Blushing.

“Anything you want, Mr. Brewer. I do have a new massage oil I want us to try. Trying to figure out if I want to carry it at the store.”

“That sounds good.” Patrick suddenly had no interest in the food in front of him.

David looked at him with a grin. “So…”

“…I’m not that hungry right now…” Patrick cut him off.

David stood. “Maybe bring the tray in. You know… bears…”

“Got the tray.” Patrick said.

David held the door for him and they went inside.

++++++ 

David dug through his bag and handed a naked Patrick a bottle of massage oil. “It’s Ylang Ylang.”

“It’s ya-what ya-what?” Patrick teased.

“Ylang Ylang.” David waved him off. “It’s an oil made from a flower. Anyway… lay down. I’ll massage you.”

“No. Babe. I’m going to massage you. Come on. Pants off.”

David smiled. He smiled that smile that Patrick loved. That off-center little mouth wrapped up in a bow that told Patrick he was happy.

David dropped his underwear, kissed Patrick’s cheek, and pounced on the bed. He laid down on his stomach, pillows under his chest. Head resting on his forearms that were tucked under him.

“A little goes a long way.” David warned.

“I think I learned that from the body milk.” Patrick teased. “Remember when we first started carrying it, you always put too much on your hands?”

“Sweetie. I did that on purpose.”

“You… What? Why?” Patrick asked.

“So, I could touch you. My god you’re innocent.” David said.

Patrick chuckled. “Honestly. I didn’t know. When I first used it…you know the gift you gave me? When I used it …by myself…I got too much of it at first.”

“Patrick. When you told me on that text that you’d finally used it. God. I had to go take a second shower.” David said. His dick twitched just thinking about it.

“OK, Do I pour this stuff on my hands first, or on you?” Patrick brought them back to the present.

“Whatever you …. Ohhhhhhh.” David said. He raised his head. He was interrupted mid-sentence by the feeling of oil dripping down the middle of his back.

Patrick sat the bottle on the bedside table and straddled David, sitting down just below his ass on his upper thighs. He ran his hands through the oil that was puddling at the base of David’s spine. He flattened his hands out and rubbed them up David’s back.

“David, you flirted with me then. Why didn’t you act on it?”

“Patrick. That feels wonderful.” David said.

“Pressure ok? More? Less?”

“It’s good.” David said on an exhale. He dropped his head to relax. 

“David. Why did you wait so long?” Patrick persisted.

“I…Umm… I didn’t know what your preferences were.”

“Yeah. I can see where having a hard dick pressed against you on the dance floor would be an unclear message.” Patrick said sarcastically.

“So, why didn’t _you_ act on it first?” David asked.

Patrick’s hands rubbed high on David’s back, which meant he was leaning down onto him. His dick pressed against David’s ass. He rubbed his shoulders, his neck. “Is it OK if it gets in your hair back here? Since we’re bathing later?”

“Anywhere you want to put it is fine with me.” David said.

They were quiet.

“Patrick?” David pushed.

“David, I have never once been the one to make the first move. I didn’t…I don’t know how. And…I _really_ didn’t know how to initiate anything with… a guy. You are…umm…you’re a lot of personality in one person. I was afraid I might have misread… or had a one-sided crush… or, I don’t know. I was afraid.”  
  
He ran his thumbs up David’s neck to his hair line and back down. He worked his hands around to massage the sides of his neck. His shoulders. He pulled David’s arms out from under his head and brought them to his sides and he rubbed them.

He worked low on David’s back. His thumbs working his lower back and upper glute muscles. He focused on that area for a long time while he thought.

David moaned.

“What made you kiss me when you did?” Patrick asked quietly.

“The receipt.” David said.

“I’m going to need more information than that.”

“Patrick. You know I was attracted to you from the beginning. Like…that first time you were in the office helping me with my business plan.”

“Yeah. You’ve told me that. You just never really talked about why you waited.”

“I thought you were straight. I’ve had straight guys before give me signs that they were interested and when I acted on them, they didn’t want it. I thought you maybe… at most…was curious and wanted to experiment. You were my business partner. I didn’t want to fuck that up, in _any_ way. …Especially not for just a connection that would alleviate curiosity.”

He worked his way down David’s body. He scooted further down and sat on his knees while his hands worked David’s glutes and the back of his thighs.

“There were so many times I wanted to kiss you.” Patrick said.

“Same.” David said. 

“Well… thank you for finally doing it.” Patrick said with a grin.

“Thank you for asking me out on my birthday. And thank you for giving me a gift that signaled to me that you had feelings for me.” David said.

Patrick ran his hands up and down David’s back again.

“Patrick. Please lay on top of me. Let me feel your weight on me.”

He ran his hands up David’s back again. He spread out over David and rested some of his weight on him, but kept some of his weight on his forearms which held him up.

David’s head turned to the side. “All of your weight, Patrick. I want to feel the pressure of all of you.”

Patrick rested on David. He held his hands to the side, ready to push up at the slightest indication of discomfort from David. Both men were lost in their thoughts as Patrick lay on top of him.

After a moment, he sat back up.

“Want to roll over, Babe?” Patrick patted David on the ass. “Want anything on the front?”

“Oh, Mr. Brewer. I want everything on the front.” David said with a grin.

Patrick got off of David to give him the space to roll over. David spread his legs and held up his arms. He made the “Gimme” sign with his hands. With a big smile, Patrick crawled between David’s legs and rested his body on top of him, again. They gazed into one another’s eyes.  
  
They met in a kiss. Gentle. Soft. David pulled Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Patrick’s tongue made its way into David’s mouth. Patrick was fascinated with the near beard David had developed. He hadn’t shaved since the day before they had gotten back together, the day before David danced for him in the store. So he had about six days of growth going and it was sexy as hell. Patrick rubbed his cheek against David. He moaned.

“I want to touch it. But I don’t want to get your face all oily.” Patrick mumbled. He was straddling David, sitting low on his groin, resting his upper body on David’s.

“Oil is fine.” David whispered. “I just can’t believe you like it. It’s… my beard is… _a lot_.”

“It is a lot. I like it.” Patrick touched it. Fingers tracing the edges. Fingernails digging in and scratching his face.

David leaned into the scratch. “That feels good.” He reached up to run his hand down Patrick’s back. His hands cupped Patrick’s ass. David kissed his neck gently where he had left a bruise just the night before.

“I want to ride you, David. I want to look at you like this while you fuck me.”

“Can you reach the condoms and lube?” David asked.

Patrick reached in the drawer. He pulled out a condom. “Can I use this?” Pointing to the massage oil.

“Not with a condom. No oil. Breaks the condom down. This public service announcement brought to you by the safe sex council.” David smiled.

Patrick put lube on David’s hand and raised himself slightly so David could start working on him. He leaned down and kissed David. Rubbed his face against David’s. Patrick was helpless against the beard.

He leaned over and whispered in his ear. “So… how long are we going to keep using condoms, David?

David’s hand paused its movement. David’s whole body stilled.

Patrick pulled back and raised himself up on his hands to look at David. David averted his eyes.

“Sorry. David. I shouldn’t have asked that in the middle of this. It was an inappropriate time to…”

“For as long as we have sex. Patrick. We will use condoms for as long as we fuck each other.” David cut him off with a serious tone that was just this shy of harsh.

“OK. OK. Yes.” Patrick leaned down and kissed David. Rubbed a hand along his unshaven cheek. “It’s safe. It’s what we do. I’m sorry I brought it up. Its good, David. We’re good.” Patrick kissed him. Nuzzled him. He rocked on him.

Patrick soothed him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered in his ear. He kissed him below his ear. He moved to his mouth and tenderly reminded David that they were good.

Soon, David was moving again. His hand working Patrick open. His cock grew hard again between them.

Patrick sat up and opened the condom and rolled it onto David.

Patrick raised up and David held his cock. He took the lube from Patrick and lubed himself for entry. Patrick lined himself up. He looked down into David’s eyes. He knew David would want to watch his face as he accepted David in him while in this position. Patrick also knew he was blushing. How could he not be?

Patrick loved how David filled him up. But when he was in this position, David went into him deeper than in any other. It was a glorious feeling. He wondered, for a split second what he would have thought a year ago had someone told him what he’d be doing in this moment.

“Where are you, Sweetie. Come back to me.” David said. His hands that had rested on Patrick’s thighs moved to touch his shoulders and pull him down. “You stopped moving. What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, David. My mind just took a trip.” Patrick started moving again. Up and down. “Just thinking about how far we’ve come. How far I’ve…”

“Thinking about how shocked Patrick from our first time would be. Shocked at how adept you’ve become. Look at you go.” David teased him. 

++++++

Patrick rested on his side while David went to get a washcloth for him. Having delivered it with a kiss, David went to the kitchen to get the uneaten breakfast from earlier.

They sat on the bed picking through the muffins and sipping the orange juice. 

“Did we accomplish all you’d hoped?” David asked him.

“You mean, just now? Because… yeah, I think we both accomplished…” Patrick teased.

“You know what I mean. This weekend. Did we do what you wanted?” David asked.

“We did. How about you?”

“Yes. And then some. It was better than I thought it would be.” David admitted.

“Any worries about going back to the real world?” Patrick asked.

“I’m looking forward to it. You know….” Then he shook his head. Waved his hand. “Never mind.”

“David?”

“It’s nothing.” David said.

“You don’t get to start something like that and not finish it.” Patrick said. “We’re not doing that anymore. We agreed.”

David popped a piece of muffin in his mouth and chewed. He held up a finger. Pointed to his mouth.

“Stop it. You talk with food in your mouth all the time. You’re stalling.”

David swallowed. He took a drink of his juice. He got up and moved the breakfast tray to the couch. He came back to the bed, crawled in and backed up to Patrick. Patrick spooned him.

“I was going to say… before.. like…before we moved to town? I took a lot of vacations. Like … _big ones_ to really great places. I’d stay for weeks.”

“That must have been something.” Patrick didn’t know what else to say. He squeezed David.

“But I hated when they were over. I hated going back home.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t like home.”

“Oh. That stinks.” Patrick said.

“Yeah… but… now…”

Patrick waited and didn’t say anything. He waited for David to find his words.

“Now, I like home. You know, I don’t love the motel… I mean… like a _million people_ have walked on that carpeting. But I like knowing that I can check in with Alexis. That she’ll be there. I like knowing my parents are around. I love…I mean I _really love_ our store.”

Patrick smiled broadly. He kissed David’s shoulder. He squeezed him. Patrick loved when he referred to it as “Our store.”

David continued. “I like that we have a routine. I don’t mind the town. I mean… Darlene’s cousin is an asshole. Gwen is kind of freaky. I still think Ivan has something to hide… But, I mean Ray, Ronnie, Twyla… overall they’re all fine. They’re… neighbors. Friends.”

Patrick chuckled at David’s observations.

David kept talking. “And… Stevie. And, you. I mean…When this vacation is over, the only thing I’ll be leaving behind is a really great soaker tub and room service. I can live without those two things.”

“So, you’re saying, going home is good.” Patrick said.

David rolled over to face Patrick. “This time? Here?” David waved his hand to indicate the whole cabin. “This has been _good_ , Patrick. I’m _very thankful_ that we did it and we came out on this side of it so good. But…the _really good_ stuff? That happens back at home. The day-to-day? The things that make us …who we are? That’s back there. I’m ready to go back to it.”

Patrick grinned and shook his head.

“What?” David asked.

“David Rose. You surprise me every day that we’re together.”

++++++ 

Patrick sat in his underwear on the counter, back to the mirror. Legs crossed under him. Guitar in his lap. He picked random notes, strummed some cords. Background music for the idle conversation.

David stood in his underwear, face lathered.

“So…you’re saying… you want me to only shave part of it?”

“Yeah. A goatee. I want to see it.”

“I’m not wearing a goatee, Patrick. That’s just… not on brand for me?”

“I don’t mean to wear. I mean just to see. If it looks good, I want a picture of it. Then you can shave it off.”

David shook his head, rolled his eyes. “M’Kay.”

“And, then after that, shave the bottom and leave a mustache.”

“Eww. Patrick.”

“Just to see it. Then you can shave it off.”

David again lifted his chin, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. “The things I do for you.”

“Wait.” Patrick said. He held up his phone again.

“How many do you need?” David held up his hand in front of the phone.

“I just want one with all this lather. Please.” Patrick said.

David turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. After Patrick took the picture, he showed David for approval. This was their standard routine before Patrick could save a picture to his files. David leaned in and stole a kiss from Patrick, leaving him with lather across his chin and upper lip.

“Hey! Stop!” Patrick protested.

David tossed him a towel. “Sing to me while I shave, Mr. Brewer.”

“I don’t know. David. I can’t think of a song.”

“Sing me one that didn’t make the cut last week.”

“God no. They’re too sad. I don’t want to bring this party down.”

“Ok. Then sing me a song you sing when nobody is listening. Just something fun.”

“Hmmm.” Patrick strummed a little on his guitar. “Ok. Got one. This is one I sometimes play just for fun. Never thought I’d sing it for you, but here it goes.”

He started to play. He stopped. “OK. I changed the chorus a bit. You’ll know it. You can sing it with me if you want.”

“I don’t sing. Unless I’m drunk and at karaoke. You know this about me.”

“You’ll sing part of this one. Trust me. You won’t be able to stop yourself.”

[He began to strum:](https://youtu.be/7V2twKkI-cs)

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong_

David stopped after one swipe of his razor. He bobbed his head and smiled at Patrick. He took another swipe with his razor.

 

 _Was in the spring_  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along

He moved the razor to his neck and took a swipe. Then he stopped shaving. He started swaying.

 

_Hands, touching hands  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you_

_Sweet David Rose …_ David flashed him a broad grin.

 _“ **Ba-Ba-Ba”**_ They both sang in unison.

_Good times never seemed so good_

**_“So good! So good! So Good!_ ”** They sang together.

_I've been inclined_

_**“Ba-Ba-Ba!”**_ they both sang.

_To believe they never would_

By now, David had dropped his razor in the sink and was dancing in the bathroom. Patrick just sang the chorus again. He loved that David was singing with him. And… _my god_ … he was dancing.

_Oh…Sweet David Rose_

_**“Ba-Ba-Ba”**_ They both sang in unison.

 _Good times never seemed so good_

_**“So good! So good! So Good!”**_ They sang together.

_Oh…I’ve been inclined_

_**“Ba-Ba-Ba!”**_ they sang.

_To believe they never would  
Oh no, no_

 

They both laughed. “Patrick! I loved it.” David said. He leaned in for another foamy kiss.

“I thought you might.” Patrick said.

David picked up his razor, rinsed it and resumed his shaving. Patrick sat back, wiped the foam from his chin, and watched.

When David was relatively satisfied, he sighed. “Ok. Let me rinse, you can see me with this silly goatee.”

Patrick got his phone ready.

++++++ 

Patrick decided that soaking in the bathtub was his new favorite activity. He’d never been much for being in a bathtub, but David nestled between his legs and hot water surrounding them was a pretty good feeling. He also learned over the past few days that he really liked washing David’s hair. And, David loved having his hair washed.

“So, tell me again about this play list we’re listening to?” Patrick asked.

“It’s just a random list on the site. Why? Don’t you like it?” David responded.

“It’s fine. Just wondered why you haven’t played our list this weekend. Wanting to find new songs?”

“Here. Use this loofah on my back.” David was clearly changing the subject.

Patrick took the loofah and sat it on the side of the tub. He wrapped his hands around David, splayed his hands across David’s chest. He waited.

“M’Kay… I erased it.” David said.

“There it is.” Patrick said.

David rotated in the tub to face Patrick. He slid his legs up over Patrick’s and around him. Hugging him with his legs. “I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s OK, David.”

“It was an act of depression. I just got rid of it.”

“It’s OK, Babe.” Patrick pulled him closer. He kissed David. A sweet, peck of a kiss, at first. It grew deeper. And longer. And soon they were holding on, kissing, touching each other. Stroking each other.

“We’ve got to get out of this tub.” Patrick said.

“Why?” David asked.

“Because I need to fuck you.”

David’s eyes grew large. “Well, let’s get the fuck out of here then.”  
  
David got out first, dripping wet and headed to the bedroom. He was the first to reach the condom box and lube. Patrick chased him to the bed.

++++++

Patrick sat on the couch in the bedroom. He tied his shoes. He put his elbows on his knees and looked up at David.

David sat on the edge of the bed. He had just finished tying his shoes. He tucked his feet under himself. Wrapped his arms around himself. Patrick knew what this pose meant.

“Babe. Help me with my sleeves?” Patrick stood and walked over to the bed. He held out his arm. He has always known how to distract David. How to pull him out of a mood.

David took a hold of the cuff on Patrick’s right arm and folded it back, rolling up his sleeve. He did it slowly, methodically. This wasn’t the first time he’d helped Patrick with this task. Once it was done, he moved to the left arm.

“You know, Patrick. One of the things about you that attracted me are these forearms.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm-Hmm. They’re… very strong. Sexy.”

He held each of Patrick’s hands in his. He looked up at Patrick. Patrick could see that his eyes were red, threatening to tear up. David lowered his head.

Patrick leaned down. He put his hand under David’s chin and tilted his head up. They shared a sweet kiss.

David sat up on his knees.

“You know, David? One of the things about you that attracted me?” Patrick asked.

David coyly averted his eyes to the side. “No. What?”

Patrick waited until David looked him in the eyes. Then, Patrick grinned broadly and said quietly on an exhale, “You’re really _fucking_ pretty.”

David’s grin matched Patrick’s in size. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him.

He crawled off the bed. “Take me home, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick swatted David’s ass as he followed him out of the bedroom.

++++++ 

Patrick packed the last of their bags into the trunk of the car.

“Come on. Let’s take a selfie with the cabin in the background.” David said.

Patrick stood at his shoulder and David held the camera up. Selfie taken.

He opened the passenger door for David. David looked up at the cabin. Patrick tucked in behind him and wrapped his arms around David’s chest. He rested his cheek against David’s back.

“It was a good weekend. Right?” David said patting Patrick’s hands that rested on his chest.

“David. You did a good job planning it. Thank you for all you did for us. This weekend saved us.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms so he could look at him. He blinked rapidly. “We’ll do it again?”

“Of course, we will. Only less arguing and history lessons and more of what we did the last couple of days.” Patrick offered.

“Kiss me, Mr. Brewer.”

++++++

David had wanted to nap on the drive home, but he couldn’t sleep. He, instead, had his seat leaned back and he watched Patrick. Hands at 10 and 2. Eyes on the road. Finger beating with the time of the music playing.

David shifted and pulled his seat upright.

“So, when are you going to cook for me?” David asked.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Not likely.” David quipped. Lest anyone forget, food is important to David Rose. Knowing his boyfriend cooked for another and never for him would not do.

“I think the goal is that we cook together, not me cook for you.”

“I could cook enchiladas for _you_. I know how.”

“That sounds good.”

“When?”

“Any time, really. Seems like the last few weeks, Ray has been gone Monday nights. Not that we have to wait until he’s gone.”

“What does he do on Monday nights?”

“I don’t know. Rotary? Strip club? Who knows. For as much as he talks, he is pretty tight lipped about his Mondays away.”

“Maybe he’s sneaking off with Gwen on Mondays.”

“Oh my god, David. I can’t…” Patrick shook his head.

“Ok. Ok. Well let’s have Monday night dinners. If Ray’s around, that’s fine. He’s cooked plenty of meals for me. We’ll cook together. You’ll teach me stuff. I’ll get mom’s enchilada recipe and we can make it sometime.”

“Whatever you want, David.” Patrick leaned over to share a kiss.

++++++ 

They stopped at the motel first. It was shortly after 2:00. His mom was at council.

Patrick opened up the trunk and retrieved David’s bags. David took them into his room. Patrick took his position, leaning against the car.

Stevie came out of the motel office. “Hey.”

“Hi, Stevie.” Patrick smiled.

“All good?”

“Yup. He’ll want to be the one to tell you about it, though.” Patrick dug his hands into his pockets.

“Did he try to get out of it?”

“He did great. Your text helped me. Thanks.”

“I think we’re going to go out Friday night. Alexis is feeling a little overworked.”

“It’s only Tuesday.”

“Well she’s acting like it’s the longest work week of her life. It, quite possibly, is.”

Patrick chuckled. “Ok. I’ll run it by David, but I’m guessing he’ll be fine with it. We’re headed that way to check on her.”

“He doing ok?”

“I think so.”

“Good. I don’t need another week of that shit.”

“None of us do.” Patrick stood up and walked around to the passenger side of the car when he saw David come out of his room. He opened the door for him.

David stood still by the car. “Hi” He said to Stevie.

“Hey.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” David grinned at her.

“Get the hell out of here.” She said before she turned and went back into the office.

++++++ 

“Oh my goodness! David! Patrick! Look at the two of you!” Ray opened the door and clapped his hands as he spoke.

He embraced Patrick, who gave him a one-handed pat on the back while he carried in his bag. “Hi, Ray. We’re just here for a bit to drop my stuff off.”

“Hi, David! Hi!” Ray grabbed David’s upper arms and pulled him in for a hug.

“Oh! Ok!” David said as he let himself be hugged. He, also, gave Ray a one-handed pat on the back. He carried Patrick’s guitar in his other hand. “Hi, Ray. Hi.”

“We’re just getting these bags upstairs before running by the store.” Patrick said.

“Oh, Patrick! We have so much to catch up on!” Ray said excitedly.  
  
“Ok. Just give us a second. Ok?” Patrick asked.

David was already half-way up the stairs. Patrick headed that way.

“No problem! We’ll talk later. After work!” Ray said with excitement.

Up in the bedroom, David pounced. He pushed Patrick against the closed door.

“David. Not here right now? He’s really going to be up here any second. Until I sit and talk to him for a couple of hours he won’t sit still. I promise.” Patrick urged David to stop kissing his neck like that. Because. It. Felt. So. Good.

“M’Kay.” David rolled his eyes and pushed off of the wall.

++++++ 

They pulled up in front of the store. David sat back and smiled. Patrick reached over and held his hand.

“I don’t know what it’s like to have a kid?” David said. “But I feel like I’ve left my baby with a nanny and I’m coming home to it.”

Patrick chuckled. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

They sat in silence.

“Let’s go pay the babysitter.” Patrick said.

They entered the store to find Alexis standing with a cluster of ladies in the back of the store. She was explaining T-zones and the difference between Tea-tree oil and goat’s milk products and what different skin types need. When she saw them enter, she gave them a big smile and double blinked her eyes.

They both moved to the office and tried not to call attention to themselves.

They stood just inside the office, near the framed receipt and B-13 ticket. David leaned against the wall. Patrick pressed against him. He leaned up and said quietly in his ear. “Welcome home, David.” He wrapped his arms up around David’s neck. They shared a quiet moment back in their space before heading out into the store to relieve Alexis.

David went to the register to ring up the customers who had selected their products. Patrick went to the storage room to get what he needed to restock shelves.

When all of the ladies had checked out, Alexis went into the office. David and Patrick followed her.

“Ummm….so, yesterday’s deposit is in the safe. I felt like you’d want to check it before it went to the bank. I knew you were coming this afternoon so I did not do the floors… you can do that, David. And, … Thank you for trusting me.” She said. She picked her purse up and let it fall to the crook of her elbow. She put her floppy hat on her head and picked up her sunglasses.

“I expect us all to go out Friday night and have some fun. Drinks will be on you.” She poked David in the chest as she walked past him. “I’ll talk with you tonight. I want to hear all about it."

Then she stopped in front of Patrick. “Welcome home, Button.” She kissed his cheek and booped his nose.

And then she was gone.

++++++ 

Patrick crossed the street back to the store. He had gone over to get dinner. They decided that they would have dinner in the office before going to their respective homes. Patrick wanted to spend time looking over the books, David wanted to stare at Patrick while he went over the books. So, Patrick had ordered them food and ran over to get it while David closed out the register.

When he entered the store, he heard David talking to someone in the office.

“Hey! David?” Patrick called.

“I’m in here! Talking to your mom!”

Patrick slowly walked toward the office. He peeked his head through the doorway. He saw David, on the couch, talking to Patrick’s mom on Facetime.

“Patrick. You left your phone here and it rang. I saw it was your mom so I picked it up. Come say hi.”  
  
“Hello, Dear!” Marcy Brewer said, smiling into the phone.

“Hi! Hi, Mom!” Patrick said. He put the food on the table. He went over to sit on the couch beside David.

++++++

Patrick had gone to pick up dinner and David was running the day’s receipts on the register. He heard Patrick’s phone ring. He looked around for it. He found it on the desk in the office. He noticed it was Patrick’s mom. He decided to answer it.

“Hi! Hi Mrs. Brewer!” He said into the camera.

“Oh Hi David! How are you?” She asked with a smile.

“I’m really good. Patrick’s not here. He ran across the street to get dinner. He should be back any minute.”  
  
“Are you boys eating at the store tonight?”

“Yeah. We just wanted to catch up with some things and thought we’d eat here while we worked. He should be back any time now.”

“David are you feeling better? I heard you were not well last week.”

“I’m much better, Mrs. Brewer. Thank you.”

“I hope Patrick didn’t come down with it. I know when we talked last week and he was at home, he looked like he didn’t feel well.”

“I think he’s feeling better now.” David assured her.

“Well, I hadn’t talked with him for a few days. I just wanted to check in. How have you boys been?”

“Much better, thanks. We had a good time. Very relaxing.”

“Good time, Dear?”

“Yes. Up at the cabin." 

“Oh. You went on a vacation?”

“Umm…” David realized he was telling her something she didn’t know. “No. Just a weekend. A little resting after a really busy time here.”

“That’s good. Did you have to shut the store?”

“No. My sister, Alexis, works for us part time. She watched it.”

“That’s nice. Someone you can trust.”

“Yeah.” David nodded his head.

“Hey! David?” Patrick called.

“Mrs. Brewer. I hear Patrick.” He told her.

“I’m in here! Talking to your mom!” He called over his shoulder.

David watched Patrick come into the office. David felt guilty for touching his phone. “Patrick. You left your phone here and it rang. I saw it was your mom so I picked it up. Come say hi.”  
  
“Hello, dear!” Patrick’s mom said to him.

“Hi! Hi, Mom!” Patrick said. He put the food on the table. He went over to sit on the couch beside David.

“I’m going to give you two a moment.” David said, handing the phone to Patrick, but staying in view. He put his hand on Patrick’s knee and said, “Mrs. Brewer it was so nice to talk with you. Patrick, I’m just going to go finish with the register.” And then he was up off the couch and Patrick was alone with his mom in the office.

“Tell me about the cabin.” His mom said.

“The cabin?” 

“David said you two went away for the weekend. Did you get some hiking in?”

“Yeah. Yup. Hiking. Running. We swam a little.”

“I hope you got some naps in.”

Patrick choked. He coughed.

“Honey? Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, Mom. Good. I’m good. Sorry. Yes. Got some naps in. Did some reading. It was a very restful few days. Much needed.”

“That’s good. It looks like David is shutting up shop behind you. You should probably go help, huh?”

David had brought the register drawer and receipts to the desk and sat there waiting for Patrick.

“Ok, Mom.”

“It was so good to talk with you. You look so much better than the last time I saw you. The time off must have been what you needed. Put that zing right back in you.”

Patrick heard David giggle. He shot David a glance.

Patrick smiled. “Yup. Sure did.”

“I’m glad. You seem happier.”

Patrick smiled broadly. “I am, Mom. Thanks. Listen, I gotta go.”

“Ok. I love you. Tell David I said good bye.”  
  
“Here, you tell him.” Patrick turned his phone so that his mom could see David at the desk.  
  
“Bye, Mrs. Brewer!” He waved.  
  
“Good bye! Good night, Boys.”

And then she hung up.

David stood and walked toward Patrick.

“Someone put the _zing_ right up _in you_.” David shimmied his shoulders.

Patrick blushed. Shook his head. He moved to the table and unpacked the takeout containers.

“I mean, how did that _zing_ feel when it was _up in you_?” David’s poked Patrick’s ass with his finger.

Patrick, red eared, ignored him. He sat down and started to eat.

“So, when you’ve had the _zing_ up in you, are you then obligated to put the _zing_ right _up in_ someone else?”

Patrick put his fork down. “David.”

++++++

David had talked all about the weekend, or as much as he had wanted to share, with Alexis. He listened to her tell him all about her two days running the store. He thanked her. She went to sleep, exhausted. He doodled some thoughts in his journal while he waited for Patrick to check in.

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘OMG that took forever.’

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

‘I told you he would need to talk.’

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘What could he possibly say that took three hours?’

*Alarm clock emoji* *Impatient smiley face emoji* *Sleeping face emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:17 pm):_

‘Do you really want to know?’

 

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘Not really.”

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘Ok, then.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘I miss you.’

 

_Patrick (11:18 pm):_

‘Same.’

_You (11:18 pm):_

‘You’re going to need to make a pillow version of me, again.’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

*Patrick sent David a selfie of him beside the line of pillows beside him in bed*

‘Already done.’

_You (11:19 pm):_

“Thank you for that.’

‘Poor Patrick has a bed large enough to fit himself and a row of pillows to hug.’

‘P.S. you’re going to catch a cold sleeping alone in just your underwear.’

 

_Patrick (11:19 pm):_

*Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:20 pm):_

‘Can I sleep in tomorrow?’

 

_Patrick (11:20 pm):_

‘Of course, Turtle.’

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘Patrick. We are not doing Turtle.’

 

_Patrick (11:21 pm):_

*Turtle emoji*

 

_You (11:21 pm):_

‘I’m ignoring that.’

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

‘David. I’m so happy.’

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘Same.’ *Smiling face with smiling eyes emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:22 pm):_

*Red heart emoji*

_You (11:22 pm):_

‘Guess I need to let you get sleep.’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘I’ll talk to you all night if you want to.’

 

_You (11:23 pm):_

‘Did you take a shower?’

 

_Patrick (11:23 pm):_

‘I did.’

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘What memory?’

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘Blue ribbon.’

 

_You (11:24 pm):_

‘Only for you’ *Blue heart emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:24 pm):_

‘I know. Thank you for that.’

‘How about you?’

_You (11:25 pm):_

‘Dancing.’

‘Bathtub’

‘Blue ribbon’

‘Making up – in every room of the cabin’

 

_Patrick (11:25 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji*

‘That’s a lot of memories for one shower.’

_You (11:25 pm):_

‘Kept getting distracted.’

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘By what?’

 

_You (11:26 pm):_

‘For starters, there was a moth in the bathroom.’

 

_Patrick (11:26 pm):_

‘How did you survive to tell the tale?’

_You (11:27 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_You (11:27 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (11:27 pm):_

‘Stevie and Alexis want to go out on Friday.’

_You (11:28 pm):_

‘OK. Dancing?’

 

_Patrick (11:28 pm):_

‘Yup.’

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘I’m never opposed to getting drunk and dancing.’

‘Do I get to spend the night with Mr. Brewer?’

 

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘Of course.’

 

_You (11:29 pm):_

‘That’s a long time to wait.’

 

_Patrick (11:29 pm):_

‘I feel a little like I’m in rehab after a binge.’

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Same’

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘Tell me what you need/want.’

 

_You (11:30 pm):_

‘Other than you?’

 

_Patrick (11:30 pm):_

‘What do you want from me? To keep us close.’

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘Sing to me, Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:31 pm):_

‘OK.’

_You (11:31 pm):_

‘During that week? The notes and the videos of you singing gave me life.’

 

_Patrick (11:32 pm):_

‘I have a couple more.’

_You (11:32 pm):_

‘What are you waiting for?’

_Patrick (11:32 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_You (11:32 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:33 pm):_

‘I don’t want us to end this day sad.’

 

_You (11:33 pm):_

‘Send one to me.’

 

David noticed the text bubble start. Stop. Start again. Patrick was struggling with what to write.

 

_Patrick (11:33 pm):_

‘Ok. I recorded one early in the week, when I thought it maybe wasn’t going to last as long as it did. I think I can send that one to you.’

_You (11:33 pm):_

‘Patrick. Send it to me.’

 

_Patrick (11:34 pm):_

‘OK. Here.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded the week prior*

 

David put his head phones on and laid down in bed. He pressed play.

There was Patrick. In the corner chair in his room. Guitar on his lap.

“David. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do to make it better, but if we talk, maybe we can work through it. I thought a lot about you today and I just wanted to sing this song for you.”

[Patrick began to strum on his guitar.](https://youtu.be/F1Gw9ONIS4w)

He finds it hard to trust someone  
He's heard the words 'cause they've all been sung  
He's the boy in the corner  
He's the boy nobody loved

But I can't, I can't, can't stop thinking about you everyday  
And you can't, you can't, you can't listen to what people say  
They don't know you Babe  
Don't know that you're amazing  
But I'm here to stay  
I'm here to stay  
Yeah

When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

He stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile then put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

'Cause he's the boy that I never had  
He's the heart that I wanted bad  
The song I heard on the radio  
That made me stop and think of him

And I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate anymore  
And I need, I need, need to show him what his heart is for  
It's been mistreated badly  
Now his world has started  
Falling apart  
Falling apart

When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

He stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile then put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

You need to know, that somebody's there, all the time  
I'd wait in line and I hope it's yours  
I can't walk away 'til your heart knows  
That it's beautiful oh I hope you know  
It's beautiful

When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

He stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile then put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

 

Patrick stopped playing.

“David. You know I’m the only one who can make this right. Let me talk with you. Let me sit with you. Let me explain. Please.”

David hit play again and watched the video again.

++++++ 

Patrick lay in bed in his dark room waiting for David to text back. His phone vibrated. David was calling him.

 

“Hi.” Patrick said in a low, quiet tone.

“It was beautiful.” David whispered.

“You ok?”

“Yes. Alexis is asleep. I don’t want to get out of bed because I want you to talk me to sleep.” David whispered.

“Ok. I’ll do that.” Patrick rolled over and hugged his pillow David.

“Wish I was with you.” David breathed into the phone.

“It’s hard being apart tonight.”

“The song helps.”

“David. Thank you for our weekend away. It was…”

“Just pretentious enough?” David teased.

“Would we call it pretentious, or… timeless?” Patrick played the game.

“I’m glad it was...” David paused. “Thank you for making me talk.”

“David. We fixed us. That’s a big deal.”

“I know.” David was still whispering.

“We’re going to be good.”

“I know.”

“We’re going to go out on Friday.”

“Yes.”

“That means we get to dance. On a dark dance floor.”

“Yes, Mr. Brewer.”

“And then I’ll bring you here to spend the night with me.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“You sleep in tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Want me to sing you to sleep.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Good night, Turtle.”

Patrick heard David make a chuckling sound.

Patrick began to sing quietly into the phone. He sang the words he knew David wanted to hear. Although he sang the whole song, he was certain that David was asleep before the chorus even hit.”

 

“I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire  
You come to me, come to me wild and wired  
Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need

Give me a life time of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak the language of love like you know what it means….”

 

 

(End Part 4 of 4)

 

 


	30. Where do I put this Fucking thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick settle back into their routine. They take Alexis out for her promised night on the town. David draws the short straw and Patrick over-indulges. David gets roped into hosting a shower. Patrick follows through on a date that didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during, and after 4.10. 
> 
> No warnings, unless you have an issue with drunken Patrick. And if you do, just turn away now. 
> 
> +++++
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1\. Happy Anniversary DP. I hope to god you are reading this long after your anniversary is over. *Red heart emoji* *Hugging face emoji*
> 
> 2\. To Fan-fic-or-Bust and Partner (Forgive me for not remembering exact name) - OFN was outstanding. To the many authors (most of whom I have yet had the chance to read) - OMG you are amazing. I found myself being very thankful that I'd already completed my season 4 chapters (and only need to do edits). Because in reading your work, I felt I lost myself and MY David and My Patrick. It's going to take me a minute to get them back. And, though all of the work that I have read was great - And, again, I read maybe 10 total, I have so much more to read - I just want to say to whomever wrote "Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart." Kuddos. Your David and your Patrick. OMG. The angst. The callbacks to the dialogue from the show. The love. OMG. I really loved this work. It stuck in my heart. 
> 
> 3\. To the friends in the book club. We saw a friend reconnect with a lost relationship. We saw a marriage gain a spark. We saw another friend confess a very private issue. We saw (for a moment) silk/lace pic of what Patrick may have wore behind the curtain. You have offered music lists. Fucking-spread sheets! And so many recommendations and love for the authors. "WELL DONE, YOU!" **in my best Moira voice.
> 
> One more thing. I've spent some time with Terri and Amy (the goat farmers/body milk producers) while I was not working on David and Patrick this week. I'm going to post their story soon - maybe next week. It won't interfere with my David and Patrick stuff. It won't be in the SC fandom (Obviously). But a couple of you have asked, so I thought I'd give an update. 
> 
> Sorry I posted this so late (I believe we're calling it "stupid o'clock in the morning?")
> 
> Also - an apology to Heather. When you get to the part I'm apologizing for, you'll understand. And you, of all people, will see it. I know it's disappointing, but sometimes things don't work out as Patrick plans.

 ++++++

Patrick and David were settling back into their routine, after their healing weekend. The first day, they stayed near each other, touching, kissing, talking quietly. The second, they began to do some of their typical tasks and took turns watching the store while the other worked in the office. Patrick dug into the books and payroll. David settled onto the couch and made calls to update vendors.

A mere three days later, they were back to business as usual.

“Thank you. I’m so happy you stopped by!” David told the couple as they left with their three bags of purchases. He held the door for them as they left. David was always thrilled when people made big purchases.

“Patrick. Where are you?”

“In here!” Patrick called from the back corner of the store.

David followed his voice to the back room - to the restroom. He stood in the door and cocked his head to the side, a smirk crossing his face. “That’s quite a pose.”

Patrick was on his hands and knees under the sink, with his ass pointed at the door. He was grunting.

“I’m…. I’m trying to get this … water… turned…. OFF! Damnit.” He sat up and hit his head on the bottom of the sink basin. He put his hand to the back of his head. He took a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sink’s leaking again. Tryin’ to fix it. The valves under here are stuck.” He mumbled. He moved to get off his knees and sat on the floor. His hand, holding some sort of tool, flopped in his lap. The tool tumbled to the floor with a clang.

David grinned at him and wondered if this was what Patrick looked like when he was frustrated as a little boy. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him.

“Damnit David.” Patrick said impatiently.

“I can’t help it. You look cute.”

“Well, I don’t feel cute. I feel inept.”

“Can’t you just watch some YouTube videos? See what they say to do?”

Patrick held up his phone and pointed to it; indicating that he had, in fact, done just that.

“Do you want my help? Or do you want me to leave you alone?” David asked kneeling down beside Patrick. He kissed the back of Patrick’s head where he bumped it.

“Kiss me again. And then leave me alone.” Patrick said.

David kissed him on his forehead, because where else do you kiss a frustrated, pouting child? “You can do this, Sweetie. You can do anything. You just have to think it through.”

David stood up and patted his head and left him to it.

++++++

Marcy was making bread when she received the text. She wiped her hands on her apron and picked up her phone.

 

_David Rose (11:29 am):_

‘Your son. The plumber.’

*David attached the picture he took of Patrick pouting on the bathroom floor*

Marcy smiled as she looked at the picture.

_You (11:30 am):_

‘Oh. I’ve seen THAT look before!’

 

_David Rose (11:30 am):_

‘I figured you had.’

 

_You (11:30 am):_

‘Is he going to get it fixed?’

 

_David Rose (11:30 am):_

‘or die trying’

_You (11:31 am):_

‘Stubborn like his father!’

 

_David Rose (11:31 am):_

‘It’s proven to be helpful.’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (11:31 am):_

‘ALMOST always’ *Red heart emoji*

 

_David Rose (11:32 am):_

‘Have a good day, Mrs. Brewer.’

_You (11:32 am):_

‘Thank you, Dear. You, too!’ 

++++++

They walked to the café for lunch, because Patrick needed to “Get the heck away from that blasted sink.”

It was Fiesta Friday and David ordered a serious amount of food and declared that since Patrick worked so hard, he _would_ share his nachos. While they ate, Ronnie and Bob came in to the café. They stopped by the table to talk with David and Patrick.

Patrick took the opportunity to pick Ronnie’s brain.

“Hey Ronnie. I’m tryin’ to fix a leak under the bathroom sink over at the store. The gasket isn’t stripped. Any ideas what I might do to figure out the problem?”

“Yeah. Call a professional.” Ronnie drawled.

“I’d kinda like to do it myself. I can be handy with tools.” Patrick said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t sound too handy if you’re asking me for help.” Ronnie said as she languidly looked across the restaurant and waved at a table of ladies who are part of her entrepreneurial group.

“Well. I like to fix my own stuff if I can.” Patrick said.

“Yeah.” Ronnie shot him a look. “Maybe I’ll start making my own hand lotion.” She turned and walked off to talk to her friends.

David’s mouth made an *OHHH* and he breathed in quickly. “Oh! Burn, Patrick.”

“What the..?” Patrick’s voice trailed off. “What did _I_ do?”

David shook his head and put his hands over his mouth. “I don’t know. But, Patrick. Seriously. You _do not_ want to get on Ronnie’s bad side. You better be nice to her.”

“David. I didn’t _do_ anything!” Patrick protested.

David pulled his mouth into a shape only David could make, and he scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows. “Well you must have done something, because I’ve never seen Ronnie be more…. RONNIE than she was just now.”

They headed back to the store. David’s arm through Patrick’s as they walked. He tried to sooth Patrick’s sour mood; it had not been his best day. First, the sink needed fixed. Then, Patrick couldn’t figure it out. On top of that he bumped his head.

They were now at a point where Patrick was frustrated that Ronnie was mad at him. People didn’t just get mad at Patrick Brewer. People actually _liked_ Patrick. It didn’t set well with Patrick when he was on someone’s bad side.  
  
“How about this. If you fix the sink before we close, I will give you a special gift before we pick everyone up for our night out.” David teased him.

“Umm.. what kind of gift?” Patrick asked.

“Wink. Wink.” David said, actually saying the words wink wink.

“How about you give me that gift now and then I will have the energy to do the job.” Patrick countered.

“Because I know you, Patrick. You like to have a nap after. I need you on your game with that sink.” David swatted Patrick’s ass.

“Seriously? It is _you_ who needs to nap after. I always feel like I could conquer the world after.” Patrick raised his hands above his head and danced like Rocky topping the steps in the movie.

David raised his chin, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Patrick unlocked the store, turned the “Closed” sign to “Open,” and held the door open for David.

Once inside, David turned the lock on the door and moved the “Open” sign back to “Closed.” Patrick raised his eyebrows and grinned. Eyes wide.

David looked at Patrick and twisted his mouth into that little sideways bow. “OK. Mr. Brewer. If it will help you conquer the world…”

++++++

Four of them were in Patrick’s car on the way to Elmdale.

“I’m surprised Twyla isn’t with us tonight.” Patrick said to nobody in particular.

“Umm… something about her cousin’s boss’s something-or-other...” Alexis trailed off while she absently looked out the window. Her mind was preoccupied with the Single’s Fest coming up. She needed it to go well.

As she stared out the window she said, “That’s the place Ted’s cousin works. The Man Hole.”

“Who works where, now?” David twisted in his seat to look at his sister.

“David.” Patrick shot him a look.

“Ted’s cousin. He works at the strip club.”

“Does this cousin look like Ted?” David grinned.

“Ummm. I guess. He’s got longer hair.”

“I’m listening.” David said.

“David.” Patrick butted in.

Alexis continued to look out the window, only half paying attention to the conversation.

“Sooo…. What does he do there? Is he a DJ… or bouncer… or…” David put his chin in his hand; elbow resting on the console.

“David.” Patrick elbowed him and knocked his arm off the console.

“Just curious.” David mumbled. He shot a sideways glance to Patrick and saw him grinning.

++++++

They found a corner booth in the bar and ordered a round. They drew straws at the restaurant earlier in the evening and David drew the short one. He didn’t drink throughout dinner and the rest of them were already several drinks in.

“Patrick?…. Mr. Brewer? How about we swap and you be designated driver tonight?” He slid his hand high on Patrick’s thigh, teasing him. “I will make it worth your while later.” He kissed Patrick just below the ear.

“Oh, I think either way you’ll make it worth my while. I’ve had a day, David. I’m going to drink the whiskey. I’m going to drink _all the whiskey_.”

“M’Kay. Fine.” David said. He rolled his eyes. “You all have your fun. I will endure. _For. Your. Safety_. Once again I will go without so you can enjoy yourselves.”

Stevie raised her glass to him. “You’re so _generous_. Thank you, David, for making the ultimate sacrifice.”

David watched his sister all through dinner and now at the bar going through her phone. “Alexis. Work can wait. Put it away.”

“Just had a few more volunteers sign up on the site. I need to figure out where I’m going to assign them.”

“Put it down. Come on.” David stood and took his sister’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Patrick and Stevie sat across from each other, each facing out with their legs stretched out along the booth seat.

“So, the time away worked.” Stevie said.

Patrick lifted his glass and held it until she clinked his. “Yup.”

“Did you tell him?” Stevie asked.

“Tell him what?”

“That you love him.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Can’t yet.”

The waitress brought them another round. Patrick quickly shot back his drink and exchanged his empty glass for a fresh one.

Stevie pulled back her chin and shook her head. “Can’t?”

“Stevie, I can’t tell him when we’re in a fight. I don’t want to make it a part of making up. And, I won’t do it when we’re…” He hit the end of his fist with the palm of his other hand.

“Eww.” Stevie made a face of disgust. “But you do love him.” She said as a statement and not really a question.

“Yup. But I want to tell him as part of just … general life. I don’t want it attached to a particular situation. I don’t want him to think I’m saying it to get a point across or win an argument or get him to forgive me. Does that make sense?”

“Yup.”

“Plus. I just don’t know that he’s ready to hear it.”

“I have a feeling he’s never going to be ready to hear it, until he hears it. Then… he’ll be ready.”

Patrick held up his glass for another clink to Stevie’s.

“I’m going to go make the rounds. See who’s here.” She swallowed back her drink and stumbled out of the booth.

Patrick sat at the booth alone. He drank and watched David and Alexis dance. Song after song.

Patrick leaned back in the booth, head against the wall. Eyes closed. He didn’t get drunk often, he usually was in control of himself and his surroundings. He was the one who took care of the group. Tonight, he struggled at first with feeling selfish that he was making David be the one to take care of everyone. He poured back another one and got the attention of their server to order more.

Had it only been a week? A week ago, he and David were sitting at the cabin having the first of some very difficult discussions? Discussions that were painful, but healing? The whiskey was hitting him. He felt foggy. Started to get numb. It felt great.

Patrick flipped through the pictures on his phone. David sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, sunglasses on. David laying on the couch in the front sitting area, asleep. A selfie of the two of them, lying in bed with their heads sunken into the fluffy pillows, taken from above. David standing in the doorway of the bedroom in little green swim trunks with colorful turtles on them. David’s face, one eye closed and one eye open, as he looked at him while they were naked in bed. David with his mouth wrapped around a blueberry muffin while they ate breakfast on the front porch. David, with the bottom half of his face lathered with shaving cream, with one eyebrow raised. A selfie they took by the car with the cabin in the background.

“Whatcha doing?” David danced toward him, shoulders shimmying, interrupting Patrick’s thoughts.

“Just thinkin bout lasss weekend.” Patrick slurred.

“Oh, are you, now. What about it?” David asked.

“Lotssa sex. Lotssa fucking.” Patrick said. He wiggled his eyebrows.

David grinned. He slowly nodded his head. When Patrick got drunk, he _got drunk_. David was suddenly no longer sorry he drew the short straw. He slid into the booth beside Patrick.

“Talk dirty to me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick nuzzled up to him and kissed his neck, his ear. He breathed into David’s ear, “I rreally wanna go round the corner with you rright now. I want your cock in my mouth.” Patrick said.

“Well, Patrick. We’re not at _that_ bar tonight. I don’t know that there’s a safe place outside to visit.”

“Whaatss the rrestrooom like here?”

“Oh. I think we can make that work. Come on.” David stood and Patrick slid out of the booth. Patrick was too drunk to lead. David led the way, with his hand behind his back. Patrick held on to it with both hands and followed.

There were four unisex bathrooms, single rooms. A small line formed, and they waited. Patrick wrapped his arms around David and pressed his cheek to David’s back and his hard-on to David’s ass. David held on to his hands to keep them from drifting below David’s waist.  
  
When a room opened, David moved toward it and Patrick followed. Once inside, Patrick pushed David against the wall and he dropped to his knees. “Oh. Patrick. It’s nasty down there.”

“Don’t care. Help me undo pants. Skirrrts in the way.” Patrick pawed at the fabric that wrapped around David’s front. Pawed at it like a cat pawing at a curtain.

“Here. Let’s just…” David lifted the fabric exposing his zipper. Patrick unzipped him and freed his cock.

“Hello, old friend.” Patrick smiled. “I missssed you.” He gently kissed the head of David’s cock.

“Who you calling old?” David teased.

There was a knock at the door.

“Hold on! We’re busy!” Patrick called. He turned back to give his attention to David’s firm dick. “I love this fucking thing.” He said and opened his mouth wide and went for it.

“Patrick. Don’t yell at people in the hallway. Shhhh…Ohhhh.” The chastising David started to give him was cut off by the warm wet feeling of Patrick’s mouth surrounding him.

David leaned against the wall. One of Patrick’s hands wrapped around him and kneaded his ass. The other gripped tightly at the base of his cock while Patrick devoured him.

David didn’t always experience a drunk Patrick while he was sober. He sometimes forgot how good Patrick was when he was drunk, with all his inhibitions gone. He didn’t worry about anything. David put a hand on each side of Patrick’s face and began to help move him. David thrust and Patrick moaned. “God Patrick. Fuck, you feel so good.”

There was another knock at the door.

Before David could stop him, Patrick popped off of David’s cock and barked, “Tryin ta give a blow job in here!”

“Ohh-Kay.” David said. Shaking his head. “Patrick you can’t….Ohhh shit.” Patrick’s mouth was back on David and he was sucking harder and pulling David deeper in his mouth. Patrick was a man on a mission and he was going to do this.

David rolled his head back and let Patrick take control. And, fuck, it felt good to have drunk Patrick with no inhibitions sucking his cock like it was a race that he was determined to win.

And, win he did.

Completely drained, of stress, of energy, of cum, David walked back to the booth with his hand behind his back, Patrick holding on to him with both hands. Alexis and Stevie had returned to have another round of drinks. Alexis was buried in her phone.

Patrick picked up the water that had been delivered for David and drank half of it.

“Lexis. Dance?” Patrick slurred.

“Button! Of course, I will dance with you!”

On the dance floor, though the song was a fast one, Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Patrick tucked into her and rested his face against hers, like he does when he dances with David. They slow danced while the crowd around them jumped and clapped and waved their arms.

“Patrick. Are you OK?” She asked him in his ear because the music was so loud, he would not have heard her otherwise.

“I’m good. I love your brother.”

“That’s good to know.”

“I jussst think if you love sommmeone, you need to tell ‘em.” Patrick said.

“Have you told him?”

“Not yet.”

“Best not tell him tonight while you’re drunk, though.” Alexis encouraged.

“No. I have not told him for a long time. I can hold it longer.”

“That’s a good idea, Button. Wait until you’re sober.”

“Not sure how much longer I can hold it.”

“Mmm-hmm. Mm-Hmm.” Alexis made a noise of agreement, lost in her own thoughts.

“Excuse me. I would like to dance with my boyfriend.” David tapped on his sister’s shoulder.

Patrick rolled out of Alexis’s arms and into David’s. His drunken body fluid and malleable like it would never be when he is sober. He nuzzled David’s neck, his left hand wrapped around David and his right hand rubbed David’s chest. “Soffft, soffft sweaterrr.” Patrick said.

“It is.” David smiled into Patrick’s ear.

“I love…your sssoft sssoft ssweaterrsss.”

“Thank you.”

Patrick pulled David’s mouth into a kiss. A sloppy, wet, drunk kiss.

“What were you two talking about?” David said.

Patrick put his mouth to David’s ear and said, “Jussst sstuff.” He pulled David’s earlobe into his mouth. He kissed David’s neck just under his ear. God. David loved that and Patrick knew it.

“What stuff?” David asked.

“Sssshhhh. Babe. It’s a secret. I can’t tell you yet, but I will. Issa good one.”

[While they danced, the song started.](https://youtu.be/JYZMT8otKdI)

“Awww. Davvvid! You do this?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, I did.”

Patrick peppered David’s face with a bunch of little kisses.

“Dance with me, Babe.” Patrick slurred.

“We are dancing, Patrick.”

“Thank you for putting it back in rotation.” He said in David’s ear.

“You were pretty adamant about that.” David grinned.

“You fucked me after this song.”

“I did.”  
  
Patrick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He slid one hand under the back of David’s sweater so his hand could touch the flesh there. He pressed his firm cock against David’s hip and felt David’s against his hip. He reached up to give David the neck kisses he loved.

David lowered his arms from Patrick’s shoulders to around his body. The movement pressed Patrick’s arms close to his sides, locking him in David’s embrace. David drove them on the floor. He swayed them to the beat of the music. Patrick was rarely this easy to move. He was almost a rag doll in David’s arms. David loved it.

“I missed sleeping with you this week.” Patrick told him.

“Me, too.”

“We brroke up.” Patrick said.

Patrick moved his hands and wrapped them up around David’s neck. They swayed slowly to the song.

“We kind of did.”

“But we fixed it.” Patrick kissed his neck.

“We did.”

“Because you love me.” Patrick said.

“Did I say that? Or…”

“No. ‘cause you’re not ready.”

Patrick had no idea that the music had changed and the crowd was bouncing to the thump-thumping of an up-tempo song. David had slowly moved them off the dance floor. He had moved him to a corner away from the speakers so they could hear each other better. David continued to sway with Patrick in his arms. Patrick was being talkative and David liked it.

“I think you have a song or two you recorded for me that you still haven’t shared.” David mentioned again. He’d been asking Patrick to see them all week.

“No, David. No. Too sad.”

“Ok. Patrick. What makes you happy?”

“Being shorter than you.”

“Oh?”

“Also, you have a big dick.”

“I do.”

“Mine’s not small.” Patrick nuzzled and kissed David’s neck, jaw, ear.

“No. It’s definitely not small.”

“Yours is bigger.” Patrick grinned at him.

“Maybe.” David gave him the sideways grin, his lips tied up in a little bow.

“More than maybe.” Patrick said into David’s mouth when David kissed him.

“I like when you taste like whiskey, Mr. Brewer.” David said in his ear.

“I like when you taste like my cum, David.” Patrick said.

David growled in his year. “Patrick.”

“Yes, Sir?” Patrick moved his hands from around David’s neck to lower on his body. One hand rested on David’s ass. The other wiggled under the front of David’s sweater and into the waist of his jeans.

“Patrick. Stop. Not in my pants.” Sober David was having trouble keeping his drunk boyfriend in check.

“Imma need to fuck you, David. Imma fuck you so hard. Feel that?” Patrick pressed his hard-on against David’s hip. “Always hard for you. Imma fuck you in the ass.”

“Such a romantic.” David feigned sarcasm. Inside he was delighted at this filthy mouthed, drunken boyfriend of his.

++++++

They deposited Alexis at the hotel and Stevie at her apartment. They were parked outside of Ray and Patrick’s house. Patrick pawed at the skirt on David’s pants, again.

“Get this fuckin thing outta my way.” Patrick slurred.

“Let’s go inside, Patrick. We’ll take it off.”

Patrick opened his door and crawled out of the car. Literally. He got on his hands and knees on the grass.

“This is not a good look on you.” David stood above him and grinned.

Patrick rolled onto his back, arms sprawled out. He laughed.

“Oh. David. I feel so good.”

“You need to get yourself together because I deserve a reward for tonight. I’m going to go make myself presentable.”

Patrick reached up. “Help me up, Babe. Sorry. Sorry.”

David helped him up and they made their way into the house.

David went upstairs. Patrick went to the kitchen to get water.

“You’re home!” Ray came into the kitchen.

“Ray!!!” Patrick held his arms wide open and gave Ray a bear hug.

“Oh, my! I smell a lot of whiskey!” Ray said.

Patrick kissed Ray on the cheek. “You’re a good friend, Ray. I love you, Man!”

“Well, Thank you! I love you, too Patrick!” Ray was all smiles.

“See? Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t that hard!” Patrick was still holding on to Ray.

Ray smiled at Patrick and matched his enthusiasm. “No. It isn’t!” Ray patted Patrick’s back.

Patrick released Ray from his hug. “I’m going to go upstairs and fffuck my boyfriend, Ray. Don’t open my goddamn door.” He smiled and tapped Ray on the arm with a bottle of water and left the kitchen.

++++++ 

He sat in his bedroom untying his shoes, when David came in fresh from the shower. He looked up through hooded eyes.

“Sobering up?” David asked with a grin and he moved toward him.

Patrick pulled the towel off his hips and David stood between Patrick’s legs. Naked. Patrick nuzzled the area above his dick, where the soft fuzz of his stomach hair tickled Patrick’s lips.

“I can’t get enough of you, David Rrrose. The more I have, the more I want.”

“I feel the same way about ice cream.” David teased.

Patrick stood and grabbed David in a rough embrace. He pushed him against the bedroom wall and buried his face in David’s neck. He kissed him. He bit him. He said quietly in David’s ear. “I need to go shower.”  
  
“No. Mr. Brewer. I like the way you smell right now. Please don’t go. I’ve been waiting all night for drunk Patrick to take me.”

“Imma fuck you so hard. Juss like you like it.”

“Yes, please, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick pulled David to the bed. He reached for David’s right hand, which David gave him willingly. He pulled off the rings and sat them on the bedside table. “Do you want to undress me, Mr. Rose?”

“No. Patrick. Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot.”

“I believe there was talk of a strip club tonight. I’m thinking I am needing to see a show, Mr. Brewer.” David sat, naked, on the side of the bed. He opened his phone to their playlist and started with Girl Crush.

He tucked his feet up under himself. He leaned back on his two hands. His firm cock ready for what it had been waiting for.

His eyes traveled up and down the body of his boyfriend. There was a time when he looked at Patrick he saw merely a business major who wore mid-range denim. Now when he looked at him, he still saw that…but he saw so much more.

His boyfriend. His serious, hard-working, generous boyfriend who wore a sensible, business-appropriate shirt almost every day. Jeans that hugged his ass and cupped his manhood. Whether he was in an outfit like this or his sporty spice outfit, Patrick was beautiful.

Patrick started with his belt. Slowly, he unbuckled it and then held onto the buckle and watched David’s face. In a quick harsh move, he pulled the belt out of the beltloop. And, then, because he was drunk, didn’t hold on to it. It flew at David, who held his hands up to keep from being hit in the face with it.

“Oh M’God!” David squealed in shock. “I can’t believe I caught that.” David added more to himself than to Patrick.

“Oh, sorry, David. Sorry.” Patrick went over to him.

“That was smooth, Mr. Brewer. _Very sexy_.” He said sarcastically.  

“I’m sorry." 

“OK, sweetie. Let me help you.” David stood and unbuttoned Patrick’s pants and pulled them down. Then he unbuttoned his shirt.

Patrick’s head rested against David’s shoulder.

“Dammit, Patrick. You’re going to sleep, aren’t you?”  
  
“No. Imma fuck my boyfriend tonight.” Patrick’s body went limp against David’s.

“Get in bed. I’m going to shut out the light.” David took care of the room, got into bed and snuggled up to Patrick. Who had immediately gone to sleep.

“Fucking short straw.” David mumbled and rolled over so his back was to Patrick. He reached over and pulled Patrick’s arm, encouraging him to get on his side. “The least you can do is be the fucking big spoon.”

++++++ 

“David. I can’t.”  
  
“Patrick. It’s 8:30. The store opens in a half hour. Get up.”

“I can’t. It hurts too bad.”

“OK. I’m going. But I’m taking your car and you better be there before we close at noon. Also, you better stop by the post office. We’re expecting a shipment of eye cream and I don’t want it sitting there over the weekend.”

“K.”

“Repeat it back to me Patrick.”

Patrick repeated it back. David pulled down his new white “Wild Aloof Rebel” sweatshirt and headed out of Patrick’s bedroom, down Ray’s stairs, and to the store. Thank god it was Saturday and would be a short day. He could go home and nap this afternoon.

++++++

David hung up the phone and wrote down the price.

 

_You (11:30 am):_

‘Are you coming? Where are you?’

 

_Patrick (11:30 am):_

‘Almost there.’

_You (11:31 am):_

‘How close? Stuff is happening?’

 

_Patrick (11:31 am):_

‘Two blocks. What stuff?’

 

_You (11:31 am):_

‘Tell you when you get here.’

 

He picked up the phone to make another call about this _fucking_ shower.

++++++ 

He sat on the couch with his feet tucked under him while Patrick balanced the register.

“How do I get myself into situations like these? I’ve never thrown a baby shower.” He held his fingers to his eyebrows.

Patrick put everything away and went to sit by David. He sat at the end of the couch and patted his chest. David scooted over and rested his back against Patrick. His head lulled back.

“First, can I tell you that I love your new shirt, David?” He kissed his cheek.

David shut his eyes. “Mmmm.”

“You’re my Wild. Aloof. Rebel.” He kissed David’s cheek again.

“Mmmm.”

“I think we have plenty of time if you want to take a nap. I’m sorry I was here late. Thank you for letting me sleep in today.” Patrick continued.

“Mmm-Hmm.” David’s hands rubbed Patrick’s thighs.

“I’m also sorry I fell asleep on you last night after you drew the short straw.”

David shook his head. “Mmmmm.”

“Do you want me to make it up to you now or later?”

“Shhh. Just hold me for a while. Let me nap in your arms for 20 minutes or so. Then wake me up. I have work to do.”

“OK.” Patrick sat quietly.

“I think maybe,” David flipped a hand in front of himself, “Maybe I’ll rest better if you talk quietly in my ear. So…keep going….”

“OK..” Patrick said.

“Last night when we were at the bar, I looked through my pictures. I like looking at pictures of you, and of us. I have so many pictures David. From our first road trip up to us at the cabin. We have so many memories. Remember when…”

And David drifted into a nap listening to Patrick talk about his favorite memories of their time together.

++++++

“I’d say that was a success.” Patrick said. He handed David a glass of wine. They were in the kitchen at Ray’s. Patrick pulled out the fixings for a sandwich.

“I don’t know why she asked me for help if she already had plans to decorate. Did you see the banner she made out of paper plates? Who does that?” David was still processing.

“It doesn’t matter. Let it go. She had a great time, David. That’s all that matters.” Patrick said. Making a sandwich for them.

“Seriously, Patrick. Where do I put this fucking thing?” David pointed to the end of the table where a piñata of a creepy baby sat as though it was going to crawl across the table at them.

“I still don’t know why you brought it with us.” Patrick said. He cut the sandwich in half.

“Because if I’d have left it, someone in the Schitt household would have beaten it. And that’s just…” David had no ending for the sentence.

“So, do we just put it in the dumpster? Do we set it on fire? Do we take a knife and cut it into pieces? I mean none of these options seem appropriate.” Patrick said as he handed David half of the sandwich he made.

“You’re not going to have a drink?” David asked.

“Sticking to water tonight. Thanks. I need to be alert. I have some make-up work to do tonight.” He winked at David.

Up in Patrick’s room, they stood in each other’s arms, swaying to the music of their play list. “You know, David, I had made some plans for us this afternoon and evening, but we didn’t get to them because of the shower. Maybe we can do it tomorrow.”  
  
“What kind of plans, Mr. Brewer?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, remember a couple of weeks ago, I had tickets for a special event. We never got to it.” Patrick peppered David’s neck and jawline with kisses.

“Ummm… I don’t mean to open up old wounds, but one of the things I grieved the week we were apart was that I missed it.”

“The Julia Stiles-a-thon.” Patrick nuzzled his neck.

“Yes. It was a tragic collateral loss when we went through our, shall we say, dark period.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Patrick pulled back and grinned at David.

“By the way, this is the longest zipper I’ve ever seen.” Patrick said, unzipping the outfit David wore to the baby shower.

“Yes. Yes that’s what we’re calling it, and yes it is a long zipper.” David turned and slid the jacket off. Patrick folded it neatly and draped it over the back of the chair.

“Anyway,” Patrick said nuzzling David’s neck and running his hands over David’s chest. “I looked up the movies they played and I downloaded them. They’re on my iPad. I had thought we’d spend the afternoon today in bed and watch them. But, you were a little busy planning Jocelyn’s thing.”

David’s eyes brightened. “So. Are you telling me tomorrow I do not have to get out of bed and I can stay here and watch a whole day’s worth of Julia’s movies? The movies of my youth?”

“I am telling you that.”

“Mr. Brewer??

“Yes, David.”

“I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even a little bit.” David pulled Patrick into his arms.

Patrick just looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t understand what that means.”  
  
David shook his head and flapped his hands. “Never mind. It’s a quote. You need to see it.”                  

“OK.” Patrick’s eyes drifted from David’s eyes to his mouth. “I’ll see it.”

Patrick moved in to meet David half way for a kiss that would start their night. Deep, probing, wet. Gentle. They connected again, as they always did, when they came together. Dancing. Kissing.

As much as David enjoyed a malleable, Drunken Patrick, he enjoyed In-Control Patrick, also.

David unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt, but left it on. He worked to open his pants and slid them off his muscled legs. Patrick adeptly found the ties, the buttons, the zippers that held David together. When he was sober, he knew how to work David’s attire. All while nipping at his neck, breathing into his ear, and whispering sweet nothings. David loved the sweet nothings.

_So hot. Sexy. Make me hard. Soft hands. Big dick. Make me crazy._

He pushed David onto the bed and settled between his legs. Capturing leaking cocks, side by side, between the two of them, Patrick rocked his body on top of David. David wrapped his legs around him. Patrick’s lubed hand prepared him while he continued to talk quietly into his ear.

“Please, Mr. Brewer.” David begged.  
  
Patrick pulled back and rolled on a condom. He looked at David and smiled. “Your choice David.”

David grinned and rolled over. Up on his knees, ass in the air, his head down on his forearms, resting on a pillow.

“Fuck me, Patrick.”

Patrick did not hesitate.

He gave him everything he wanted.

  
++++++

 

Patrick brought a tray up to the bedroom. David sat up in bed and clapped his hands. “Mr. Brewer. Breakfast in bed after that night last night. You certainly made up for me drawing the short straw.”

“Did you pick the movie?” Patrick sat the tray down on the bed and climbed under the comforter.

“Yup. We’re starting with the quote you didn’t know last night and working our way through them.

It wasn’t necessarily what Patrick wanted to watch when there were baseball games on ESPN, but he wanted to do this for David. He knew that David would love watching the movies, and David loved sharing movies with Patrick the same way Patrick loved sharing his baseball games with David.

They ate and watched the movie together. David laughed. He got teary eyed. He felt all the emotions.

When they settled into their second movie, Patrick scooted down in the bed and nudged David’s arm out of the way so he could lay his head on David’s chest. David rested his arm around Patrick.

Patrick’s hand that wasn’t under him began to roam and play. Hand under David’s t-shirt. Fingers through the hair on David’s chest. Circling David’s nipples. Sliding under David’s waistband.

“What are you doing? Pay attention.” David asked.

“My hand’s bored.” Patrick teased.

“Bored?”

“I mean, if we were watching baseball, by now we’d have a 7th inning stretch.” Patrick nuzzled David’s chest and his hands slid under the waistband of his pants.

“There’s no 7th inning stretch in movies.” David said wryly.

“But there IS a pause button.” Patrick said.

“What do you want to do?”  
  
“I’m ok, David, if you want to keep watching. I’ll just be down here…”

“M’Kay.” David did not hit pause on the movie, but he sat the iPad on the beside table. The movie continued to play.

David rolled Patrick onto his back and snuggled himself in between Patrick’s legs. Their thin sleep pants still on. Patrick shirtless. David sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Mmmm.” Patrick made a sound and he reached for David. His hands smoothing over David’s chest and abdomen. Down his arms.

Their lips locked. Patrick raised his knees and locked his ankles around David’s ass. And they rocked. They enjoyed their 7th inning stretch.

 

 

 


	31. Damn It, David!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have their second Monday night of home cooking. David has a truth-telling moment with Patrick about an experience he had at the store. (Ray makes a brief appearance). Patrick makes plans for the conference he has to attend in Thornbridge the following week. A group text with Terri, Amy, David, and Patrick contains far too many GIFS and causes embarrassment and giggles. David talks Patrick into sending him the unsent song from their "Dark Period."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Sandy. Settle down. Here it is. ( I am teasing. I know you are not pressuring me. My timelines are Tuesday and Friday/Saturday unless I tell you otherwise). *Winking face emoji*
> 
> Takes place between 4.10 and 4.11.  
> This chapter was written to set up future chapters. Nothing groundbreaking. The group text (my first foray into that madness) was fun to write. And, as for the song, David needed to know how deep/dark it was getting for Patrick. He hadn't told him yet, and it's now safe for him to do so. 
> 
> Given my pure love of Schitt's Creek GIFs, it was hard to do a whole text string of GIFs that do not contain any of our beloved characters. And, though I don't typically write based off what I see in the book club, I did choose a few of your favorite non-SC GIFs for this chapter. 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter and it's many GIFs to a couple of you whose non-SC GIFs are on point - you know who you are. I threw that Pam from the Office and Blanch from The Golden Girls in there just for you two. *Winking face emoji*
> 
> And, as for Terri and Amy. Their story will be posted within the next couple of weeks. But they're still hanging out here in my version of David and Patrick's story. 
> 
> A final note: Though they ended taping yesterday, we have a whole year in front of us. We have exciting episodes to look forward to. We have (for sure) a lot of press and postings and live events from them. And, you KNOW it is going to be an amazing final season! We are going to enjoy this ride for another year. 
> 
> And, we have fan fics & each other! 
> 
> Read on, fellow Carnies. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes you giggle at least once.

++++++

“So, what exactly is this recipe?” David stood over the pan that cooked the ground beef. He used the tool Patrick gave him and broke up the meat the way Patrick told him.

He wore an apron that Patrick had found at a store in Elmdale. Patrick presented it to him on their first night of cooking Monday meals together. It had the words “Master Baster” scrawled across the bib and David rolled his eyes when Patrick gave it to him with a grin. David secretly loved it.

“It’s that hamburger casserole that you found on Pinterest. You sent it to me a last week.” Patrick dumped the pasta into the boiling water.

David had something on his mind he needed to tell Patrick. He’d been stewing all day. He was worried about how to tell him, because David felt stupid about it. He had an experience at the store and David felt like Patrick needed to know about it.

“So, I need a truth-telling moment.” David broached the subject in a way they’d started doing since the weekend of truth.

“OK?” Patrick said with curiosity in his voice. He looked at the floor.

“Something… weird?... happened today when you were taking the deliveries to the post office.” David hyper focused on moving the ground beef around in the pan.

“What?”

“A guy came in.” David started slowly.

“Ok…. What guy?” Patrick’s mind was racing.

“Oh… just…a guy.”

Patrick stood back. Jammed his hands into his pockets. He didn’t like where this was going. “Huh.”

“No. No, no. no.” David waved his hands dismissively. “Not like that. I mean… _maybe_ like that. I don’t know.” He didn’t want to make Patrick jealous because there was literally nothing to be jealous over.

“David.” Patrick sat down at the table. “You’re going to have to tell me more than what you’re telling me. I really feel like I need some details here. What happened?”

“Just a guy. He came into the store. He looked around. He pulled out his camera. He took some pictures.”

“Did he ask for permission?” Patrick asked. He stood back up.

_Now he’s standing. Why did I even tell him? He’s going to get upset._

David kept going. “No. And, then at one point when he was taking pictures…I swear… I’m not making this up… he took a picture of me.” _I promised to tell the truth. I promised to tell the truth._

“Are you sure? That seems odd.” Patrick tried to be rational but his rational side was not winning.

“I know. I didn’t actually see him take a picture of me, but I felt like he was acting like he was taking a picture of the wall display and he got me in it.”

“Why would he take a picture of the wall display? Or you for that matter?” Patrick’s voice was starting to show his growing anger.

“I don’t know. It was weird.” David maintained a calm voice. 

“What did he look like?”

“Dark hair. My build, I guess.” David wasn’t exactly sure.

“Did he buy anything?”  
  
“No. Just came in and took some pictures and left. He looked at me… _a lot_. And, I’m not just saying that because I think people look at me.”

“Why didn’t you tell him to leave?” Patrick’s voice was insistent.

“I don’t know. It just kind of happened and then it was over.” David started to feel defensive.

“Why didn’t you make him leave? Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Patrick was no longer filtering his emotions. He was frustrated that he was just now hearing about this. He was fearful that someone could have done something to David. And, he was unnerved by the story David was telling him. And all of it came out as anger at David.

David turned away from the stove to face Patrick. He pulled his chin back and shot daggers with his eyes at Patrick. “You know, what, Patrick? I am trying to have a truth-telling moment with you and you are biting my head off. If you want me to be honest with you and tell you things then you need let me do that in a safe space. _(He used his hands to make big circles in front of himself)._ I don’t need this attitude from you. I was creeped out by it. I was embarrassed that I didn’t know how to handle it. I don’t need this.”

David turned his back to Patrick and gave his attention to the meat.

Patrick moved to stand behind David. He touched David’s shoulder and he flinched, pulling away from Patrick.

“David.” Patrick said. “Sorry.”

He put his hand on David’s lower back. When David didn’t move away from him, he slid his hand around him. David leaned back into Patrick. He wrapped both of his arms around him and pressed his cheek to David’s back. Patrick didn’t like the feeling he had that someone had come into their store and taken pictures. He particularly didn’t like that he took pictures of David. It felt invasive.

“I’m sorry, David. I don’t mean to sound angry. I’m not angry at you. I’m mad at myself. I shouldn’t have left the store.”

“Why shouldn’t you leave the store? Do you think I can’t take care of myself?”

“Well, a guy came in and took pictures. It just seems really intrusive, David. I don’t like that.”

“I didn’t either. Don’t punish me because I didn’t think to tell him to leave until it was over. It was just…not a normal thing. I didn’t know what to do.”

“If he comes in again, can you tell him to leave?”

There was silence.

The timer went off. Patrick drained the pasta. For the next several minutes he worked with David to combine the ingredients in the pot and then dumped it all in a casserole dish to put in the oven.

“Let’s put extra cheese on top.” David said.

Patrick grinned and handed him more cheese.

“Yes. If he comes in again, Patrick, I’ll tell him to leave.” David leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Patrick’s.

++++++

“That was very good, you two! Thank you for inviting me to dinner!” Ray was happy to have had a meal with David and Patrick. “I am happy to wash dishes if you want. Since you cooked!”

“No, Ray.” David said. “We’ll do it. Thank you, though.”

“OK. I’m going to go watch television. Feel free to join me if you want, David!” Ray left to watch the latest reality show set on his DVR.

“It’s been a long day. You take me home when we’re done?” David asked.

Patrick pulled David in for a long embrace. “Of course, I will.” He peppered David’s jawline and neck with little kisses and sweet nothings.

 _You worked hard today._ Kiss. _Must have been scary._ Kiss. _I’m so sorry._ Kiss. _Probably just thought you were cute._ Kiss. _You made a good dinner tonight._ Kiss. _I love cooking with you._ Kiss. _You make me so happy._

Eventually they pulled apart and finished their clean up duties, but they kept coming back to each other for a touch, a kiss. David put the leftover food in the containers that Patrick had set out. This was their second Monday night meal after having come back from their weekend away. He knew what his role was in clean up. It was all very domestic. If he were being honest, he did not mind it in the slightest.

“So, did you contact Terri and Amy?” David asked.

“Not yet.”

“The conference is next week. If you want to get on their calendar to visit, you should let them know. They may have plans.”

“Yeah. I’ll text Terri tonight.”

“Just do a group text. We can all talk.”

“David.” Patrick paused the dish washing to look at his boyfriend. “You know I hate group texts. They’re a madhouse. If I put you and Amy in on the text, Terri and I won’t get a word in.”

“What’s wrong with that?” David teased.

“What’s wrong with that is that it will be a string of nothing but GIFs and Memes and emojis.”

David grinned broadly. “I know that’s what makes them so fun.”

++++++ 

After Patrick took David home, he settled into bed. ESPN muted on the television. He started the group text.

 ** Start of Group Text: TM, AM, T ** _ (Turtle) _ ** , PB **

_You (8:30 pm):_

‘Hi Terri & Amy.’

‘I’m going to be in Thornbridge for a conference next week. Wondered if you wanted to get together.’

 

_Amy Morgan (8:30 pm):_

‘OMG Yes!'

*GIF of Carlton from Fresh Prince Dancing*

 

_Turtle (8:30 pm):_

‘Don’t get your hopes too high. I won’t be with him.’

*GIF of Michael Scott from The Office ‘I’m dead inside.’*

_Terri Morgan (8:30 pm):_

‘Happy to see you, Patrick.’

 

_Amy Morgan (8:30 pm):_

*GIF of dog shaking its head ‘Really’*

‘Damn. That sucks.’

‘No offense Patrick’

_You (8:30 pm):_

‘Thanks Terri. Same.’

‘None taken, I guess, Amy.’

 

_Turtle (8:30 pm):_

‘Miss you, Amy.’

*GIF of JD from Scrubs ‘Miss you so much it hurts sometimes.’*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:31 pm):_

‘I miss you like Leslie misses Ann, David!’

*GIF of Leslie Knope ‘Ann, you beautiful tropical fish.’*

++++++

Patrick started a one-on-one text with Terri. They needed to talk away from the GIFs.

** Start of Text: TM, PB **

_You (8:31 pm):_

‘They’re going to kill us with GIFs’

 

_Terri Morgan (8:31 pm):_

‘You and I made our choices, now we have to live with them.’ *Winking face emoji*

‘What days will you be here?’

 

_You (8:31 pm):_

‘Conference Wednesday & Thursday. Probably staying there Tuesday night. Headed home Thursday after conference’

 

_Terri Morgan (8:31 pm)_

‘What conference?’

 

_You (8:31 pm)_

‘It’s for the grants that we have for the store. Requirement of grantees.’

_Terri Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘Want to stay with us?’

 

_You (8:32 pm):_

‘I’ve got reservations at Thornbridge Suites.’

_Terri Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘If you change your mind, you’re welcome to stay. At least come out for dinner, one or both nights.’

 

_You (8:32 pm):_

‘Maybe get my hands dirty with some chores? I’m going to hate sitting all day.’

 

_Terri Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘Sounds great’

‘Ride horses if you want’

 

_You (8:32 pm):_

‘OK. Thanks.’

‘Terri, Thanks.’

 

_Terri Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘For what?’

 

_You (8:33 pm):_

‘Our talk. I took your advice.’

_Terri Morgan (8:33 pm):_

‘Glad it helped. I hear you two are good.’

 

_You (8:33 pm):_

‘Yup.’

‘Should we rejoin the other text group?’

 

_Terri Morgan (8:33 pm):_

‘Please don’t make me’

 

_You (8:33 pm):_

*Face with tears of joy emoji*

‘Talk to you next week.’

 

++++++

Patrick and Terri rejoined the group text with Amy and David. They had to catch up to where the conversation had moved.

 ** Group Text: TM, AM, T ** _ (Turtle) _ ** , PB **

_Turtle (8:30 pm):_

‘Miss you, Amy.’

*GIF of JD from Scrubs ‘Miss you so much it hurts sometimes.’*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:31 pm):_

‘I miss you like Leslie misses Ann, David!’

*GIF of Leslie Knope ‘Ann, you beautiful tropical fish.’*

 

_Turtle (8:31 pm):_

‘We need to talk about your contract renewal.’

*Gif of RuPaul ‘MMMMMKAY?’*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:31 pm):_

*GIF of man tossing glitter ‘YES GIRL!’*

‘Excited about expansion’

 

_Turtle (8:32 pm):_

‘We’re putting that body milk online this quarter!’

*GIF Kip from Napoleon Dynamite ‘Yes!’*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘Where did our Debbie Downers run off to?’

*GIF of Debbie Downer from SNL*

*GIF of woman searching with binoculars*

 

_Turtle (8:32 pm):_

‘With their love of GIFs you know they started their own text’

*Gif of Momma June giving a thumbs down and blowing a raspberry. *

 

_Amy Morgan (8:32 pm):_

*GIF of Pam from the Office ‘Yup.’*

_Turtle (8:32 pm):_

*GIF if Ross from Friends banging his fists together*

_Amy Morgan (8:32 pm):_

‘OMG. David.’

‘Did I ever tell you about us and Friends?’

‘Monica and Rachel? Phoebe?’

 

_Turtle (8:33 pm):_

‘Do tell!’

*GIF of John Stewart resting his chin in his hands in anticipation of a story*

 

_Terri Morgan (8:34 pm):_

‘Amy, that’s a private story.’ *Stop sign emoji*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:34 pm):_

‘Sorry, Love.’

*GIF of Joey from Friends doing air quotes ‘I’m sorry.’*

_Turtle (8:34 pm):_

*GIF of Barney from How I Met Your Mother ‘I GOTS TO KNOW!’*

 

_You (8:34 pm):_

‘David. Terri said it was private.’

 

_Turtle (8:34 pm):_

*GIF of Gilly from SNL ‘Sorry!’*

 

_Terri Morgan (8:34 pm):_

‘I’m out in the barn. Need to lock it up for the night. See you next week, Patrick. Bring some work clothes.’

‘Please, Amy. Stop texting.’

 

_You (8:35 pm):_

‘Thanks. Good night, everyone.’

 

_Turtle (8:35 pm):_

‘Night’

*GIF of Arianna Grande blowing a kiss.*

 

_Amy Morgan (8:35 pm):_

‘Good night!!!!’

*GIF of Michelle Tanner from Full house blowing a kiss*

++++++

Patrick opened up his text string with David.

 ** Start of Text: T ** _ (Turtle) _ ** , PB **

_You (8:35 pm):_

‘Night, Boyfriend.’

 

_Turtle (8:36 pm):_

‘What did Terri say?’

 

_You (8:36 pm):_

‘She invited me to stay with them.’

 

_Turtle (8:36 pm):_

‘That’s great!’

 

_You (8:36 pm):_

‘I’m not going to stay with them. But will go eat with them. Do some chores. Maybe ride horses.’

 

_Turtle (8:37 pm):_

‘Why wouldn’t you stay with them? It would save you money.’

 

_You (8:37 pm):_

‘It’s rude’

 

_Turtle (8:37 pm):_

‘She offered.’

 

_You (8:37 pm):_

‘Let’s talk about it tomorrow.’

 

_Turtle (8:37 pm):_

‘Good night, Mr. Brewer. Sorry about all the GIFs’

*Face blowing kisses emoji*

 

_You (8:38 pm):_

‘Good night David.’ *Blue heart emoji*

++++++

Amy texted Terri.

** Start of Text: TM, AM**

_You (8:55 pm):_

‘Are you coming to bed any time soon?’

‘Sorry about all the GIFs’

 

_Terri (8:56 pm):_

‘Just locked the barn.’

‘never understood the appeal of GIFs’

 

_You (8:56 pm):_

‘Did you invite him to stay with us?’

 

_Terri (8:56 pm):_

‘yup’

 

_You (8:56 pm):_

‘Good. Think $$ tight for them ATM’

 

_Terri (8:57 pm):_

‘ATM?’

 

_You (8:57 pm):_

‘At the moment.’ *Face with rolling eyes emoji*

 

_Terri (8:57 pm):_

‘Said he wouldn’t be staying. We can feed him.’

 

_You (8:58 pm):_

‘I’ll talk to David. He’ll work on him.’

 

_Terri (8:58 pm):_

‘K. Headed to house. Up in sec.’

 

_You (8:58 pm):_

‘Good. Momma needs some lovin.’

*GIF of Jess from New Girl wiggling her glasses ‘Rrow Rrow, Woooh-ahhh.’*

_Terri (8:59 pm):_

‘Amy.’

 

_You (8:59 pm):_

‘Sorry…not sorry.’

++++++

Patrick felt his phone vibrate. It was not David texting him. His text indicator drew his attention to the larger group text change. He quickly caught up.

 ** Group Text: TM, AM, T ** _ (Turtle **)** _ ** , PB **

_Amy Morgan (_ _9:01 pm_ _):_

‘Tell Patrick to stay with us. It will save him tons of money.’

 

_Turtle (9:01 pm):_

‘On it.’

‘If he rides a horse, for fuck’s sake send me a pic.’ *Smiling face with heart eyes*

 

_Amy Morgan (9:01 pm)_

‘On it.’

 

_Turtle (9:01 pm)_

‘Amy?’

 

_Amy Morgan (9:01 pm):_

‘Yeah?’

 

_Turtle (9:01 pm):_

‘Friends? Monica and Rachel?’

 

 _Amy Morgan (_ _9:02_ _pm):_

‘She named my boobies.’

 

_Turtle (9:02 pm):_

*GIF of Andy from Parks and Rec making an astonished face at the camera* ‘And…Phoebe????’

 

_Amy Morgan (9:02 pm):_

‘Oh. I think you know what she named Phoebe!’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (9:02):_

‘Just a reminder that you two are having this conversation on our group text.’

 

_Terri Morgan (9:02 pm):_

‘Damn it, Amy’

 

_Turtle (9:02 pm):_

‘I’ve never been happier’

*GIF of Rachel and Phoebe from Friends jumping up and down clapping.’

 

_Amy Morgan (9:03 pm):_

‘Sorry, Love.’

_You (9:03):_

‘Say good night, David.’

 

_Terri Morgan (9:03 pm):_

‘Amy. Seriously.’

 

_Turtle (9:03 pm):_

‘Good night.’

 

_Amy Morgan (9:04 pm):_

‘Good night, Farmer Patrick.’ *Farmer emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

 

Turtle (9:04 pm):

*GIF of Blanche from The Golden Girls squirting herself with a mister.*

 

_You (9:04):_

‘Damn it, David!!!!!”

 

_Turtle (9:04 pm):_

*GIF of Gilly from SNL ‘Sorry!’*

 

_Terri Morgan (9:04 pm):_

‘Stop. Please.’

‘No more GIFs. No more emojis. No more private stories. Please.’

 

_Amy Morgan (9:04 pm):_

‘Good night.’ *Face with tears of joy emoji* *Rolling on floor laughing emoji* *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_You (9:05):_

‘Good night.’

 

_Turtle (9:05 pm):_

‘Good night.’ *Smiling face with three hearts emoji*

 

_Terri Morgan (9:05 pm):_

‘Ok. Good night.’

++++++ 

“Damn it, Amy.” Terri called upstairs as she locked the front door and set the alarm. She pulled off her boots and left them at the front door.

Terri rarely got angry at her, but she really went too far. 

“What are you doing telling them that? It’s bad enough you tell David everything, but to do it on a group text? What the hell?” She called as she stomped up the stairs and headed to their bedroom. Shutting all the lights off along the way.

She charged through the bedroom door ready to argue. She immediately stopped in her tracks.

The overhead lights were off. Their song was playing quietly. Soft light from the bedside lamp cast a glow over Amy. Sitting on the middle of the bed among their too many pillows. Wearing that cute little pink gingham nighty that Terri loved to take off of her. Terri stifled a grin.

“Amy.” Was all that Terri could say. After all these years, Amy still took her breath away.

“Sorry, Love.” Amy said smiling. “I guess I’ve been naughty.” She got up on her knees and turned her back to Amy. “Please don’t spank me.” She wiggled her rear end.

Terri made a sound. Something between a groan and a growl. “Damn it. Amy.”

++++++

Patrick was not happy.

** Text: DR, PB **

_You (9:05 pm):_

‘David! DAMNIT!’

 

_Turtle (9:05 pm):_

‘What?’

 

_You (9:05 pm):_

‘Why did you tell her that?’

 

_Turtle (9:05 pm):_

‘It was a long time ago.’

 

_You (9:06 pm):_

‘And, I’m never going to be able to watch Friends again.’

 

_Turtle (9:06 pm):_

‘Be honest. It’s not like we watch it now. There are shows on Netflix that are far superior.’ *Winking face emoji*

 

_You (9:06 pm):_

‘I’m going to sleep now.’

 

_Turtle (9:06 pm):_

‘You should stay with them’

 

_You (9:07 pm):_

‘We’ll talk about it tomorrow.’

 

_Turtle (9:07 pm):_

‘Think of it this way. If you stay with them, you save your money for a hotel stay where I can be with you.’

 

_You (9:07 pm):_

‘I didn’t think of it that way.’

 

_Turtle (9:07 pm):_

‘Makes sense. Right?’

 

_You (9:08 pm):_

‘Yeah. I’ll talk to Terri tomorrow.’

‘You think they’re really OK if I stay there?’

 

_Turtle (9:08 pm):_

‘When do you know Terri to say something she doesn’t mean?’

 

_You (9:08 pm):_

‘True.’

 

_Turtle (9:08 pm):_

‘I mean it. If you ride a horse, I want a pic this time.’

 

_You (9:09 pm):_

‘Seriously?’

_Turtle (9:09 pm):_

‘You.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘Look.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘Hot.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘On.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘A.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘Horse.’ *Clapping hands emoji*

 

_You (9:09 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Turtle (9:10 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (9:10 pm):_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_Turtle (9:10 pm):_

‘Patrick. Send me the sad song.’

 

_You (9:10 pm):_

‘David. I said no. Stop asking me.’

 

_Turtle (9:11 pm):_

‘You know I have to try again. Send me the sad song you never sent me’

_You (9:11 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_Turtle (9:11 pm):_

‘Patrick. I’m going to keep asking until I hear it.’

 

_You (9:12 pm):_

‘It was going to be the last song I ever sent. It’s all too sad.’

 

_Turtle (9:12 pm):_

‘I know. And we’re good now, so I won’t worry. Send it to me.’

 

_You (9:12 pm):_

‘I should have deleted it. I think I kept it to remind myself how bad it got.’

_Turtle (9:13 pm):_

‘I know. It got bad.’

‘Patrick. Send it to me.’

 

_You (9:13 pm):_

‘I’m so glad we’re good now.’

_Turtle (9:13 pm):_

‘Me too. So good.’

Patrick. Send it.’

 

_You (9:13 pm):_

‘OK. Here. I’m warning you. I was in a bad place.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded, but never sent, on the last night of their ‘Dark Period’*

++++++

 

_Patrick (9:13 pm):_

‘OK. Here. I’m warning you. I was in a bad place.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded, but never sent, on the last night of their ‘Dark Period’*

 

David put on his headphones and laid back in bed. He pressed play. The first thing he noticed is how exhausted Patrick looked. A stark contrast to the Patrick who had delivered him to his door a couple of hours prior.

“David. I have another song for you. This is the last one. I can’t do this anymore David. If we can’t talk, then we need to stop. Dissolve… dissolve the …dissolve the partnership. I don’t know what you want from me. This is my last attempt… I don’t know what else to do. Maybe this song will reach you when the others haven’t.”

[Patrick began to strum his guitar and he sang.](https://youtu.be/207X6DTY4LY)

There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe

And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason,

(I don't wanna fight no more)  
(I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)   
  
(Just a little closer now)   
(Come a little closer now)  
(I need you to hold me tonight)

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

++++++ 

_Patrick (9:13 pm):_

‘OK. Here. I’m warning you. I was in a bad place.’

*Patrick sent David a video of a song he recorded at the end of their ‘Dark Period’*

 

In the darkness of his bedroom, Patrick laid on his side, spooning pillow David. He waited. He worried _. I shouldn’t have sent it._

His phone vibrated. David was calling.

“Hi.” Patrick said.

“When did you record it.” David whispered into his phone. He was still laying in his bed.

“I told you it was bad, David. That’s why I didn’t send it.”

“When did you record it, Patrick?”

“I recorded it to send to you that Thursday night. The night before you came back. But at the last minute decided to send you the other video instead.”

“The video where you didn’t sing but just told me to come to work and whatever I wanted with our relationship was fine.”

“Right.” Patrick said.

“That video. When you said ‘Whatever was fine,’ did you mean it? Would you have been fine either way?” David asked.

“I would have done anything to be near you. Even if it was just working beside you.” Patrick said.

“But would you have been _fine_? If I would have said just work and no personal relationship?” David asked.

“No.”

“This one, the one you just sent, proposed breaking up the partnership.” David said bluntly.

“It did.”

“Did you mean it?” David asked.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to give me a chance to…”

“Did you want to break up the partnersh…?” David asked.

“Not in a million years.” Patrick cut him off.

“Why did you say it?”

 

Another pause.

 

“Patrick? Why?” David was whispering.

“It was a dark time. I thought you were telling me we were done. I was lost, trying to figure out what to do, Babe.”

 

Another pause.

 

Patrick continued. “I didn’t send it. I gave another attempt at anything before we got to splitting the partnership. So, that night I made a different video, the one I sent – where I asked you to just come to the store and we’d do whatever you wanted.”

“I’m glad you sent the other one and not this one.” David said quickly.

“Me, too.”

“You look terrible in it.”

“I felt terrible. We were broken. I was broken.”

“But, we fixed it.” David said, turning the conversation to a positive place.

“Yes, we did.”

“It was a good song choice. I like the words. You sounded great. But I like what it says. It is beautiful.” There was a smile in David's voice.

“You’re beautiful, David. Inside and out.”

“Thank you for … I’m glad we fixed it.” David worked to find the right words.

“Me too.”

  

Another pause.

 

“Patrick?”

“David.”

“Please don’t ever stop singing to me.”

“I won’t.”

 

Anther Pause.

 

“David?”

“Patrick.”

“Don’t ever stop dancing for me.”

“I won’t.”

 

Another pause.

 

“I’m glad we cook together now.” David said 

“Me too.”

“What are we going to have next week?”

“Whatever you want, David.”

“I’ll look through my Pinterest tomorrow.”

“Well, we have a whole week to decide.”

“But then I won’t see you for several days.” David said.

“I know.”

“I haven’t been a full day without seeing you since our ‘Dark Period’. And this is going to be almost three full days.”

“Are you going to survive?’ Patrick teased.

“Uncertain.”

“We can text. We can Face-time.”

“OK. I’m also jealous you get to see Terri and Amy.” David said.

“You mean Amy.”

“Yes”

“Well, maybe we can do a weekend road trip so you can see her soon.”

“You’re going to blush the whole time you’re there. Monica and Rachel will be all you think about.”

“Damn it. David.”

“You’re going to have to work hard to not think about it.” David teased.

“Stop it.”

“Ok. Good night, Patrick.”

“See you tomorrow, Babe.”

David giggled. “Phoebe.”

“David.”

“Sorry.”

“Good night, David.”

“Good night… Farmer Patrick.” He giggled again.

“Damn it. David.”

 

 

 

 

 


	32. P + D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, with a little help from some friends, plans a special celebration for Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.10 and 4.11. 
> 
> Several notes tonight, so either skip them or settle in. 
> 
> Apologies to my readers who do not live in the States. There's cooking in this chapter which means there is mention of teaspoons and tablespoons. (Unit of measurement when baking here). 
> 
> This chapter calls back to several seeds (Easter Eggs) I first planted in LOL:Part 1 and early in LOL:Part 2. One of you called one of them out way back then and, thankfully, dropped it when I asked you to SHHH. I looked back, but couldn't find where it was in the comments. Anyway, thank you to that person for holding the thought. As for the other seeds, nobody ever mentioned before, so I'm hoping you are surprised at them. I've been sitting on them for a long time. 
> 
> Also, Heather. You got where I was going when I don't think anyone else did. (You'll see it when you read it). 
> 
> I love this song by Ben Platt (the whole album is nice and angsty). I also love the video. So after you read, it's worth the watch. One could imagine David and Patrick in the video, I think. 
> 
> ++++  
> Kudos to Drishiti for agreeing to help Deanna tame the carnies.  
> Deanna: I need help  
> Drishiti: *GIF of Pam from the Office 'Yup'*  
> Everyone else: Here's more pictures of Dan.  
> Deanna & Drishiti: Let's remind you all of the rules... AGAIN. 
> 
> Ladies...carnies are gonna be carnies. *Shoulder shrug emoji*  
> ++++
> 
> Enjoyed seeing the explosion of love when wildxwired came out to the group. You all are so loving. I join you in your excitement. I, too, LOVE their work.  
> Thank you for allowing me (and other authors) to maintain an anonymous status. We each have reasons for connecting our real name to our work or not. Thank you for understanding my decision, and not pressing or playing a guessing game on the group wall. You make it a safe place.  
> To Meredith - (for your research) I am a member of the community. *Winking face emoji*  
> ++++
> 
> Given that it is a holiday weekend coming up - at this time I do not plan to post this weekend. It could happen, but please don't count on it. Plan on Tuesday of next week. If it appeases you at all, this piece of work was nearly 8,800 words long. (Thanks for understanding)
> 
> ++++
> 
> Friend DisgruntledPelican posted her first story. Check out "Um, David" if you haven't already.  
> "Well done, You!" (In my best Moira voice).
> 
> ++++
> 
> Love you all. Enjoy.

++++++

David sat on the couch with his journal. He made calls to vendors and discussed with them the upcoming renewals of their contracts. Most had made 6 month initial agreements. It was time to re-evaluate whether or not contracts would be renewed, percentage of profit shared, and total units committed.

David had kept track of everything in his journal. He knew that the journal drove Patrick a little crazy, because computerized lists – more specifically Excel Spreadsheets – would track things “with far better efficiency” according to Patrick. But David insisted that it was far more efficient to track things in a way that he understood and valued. And if there were bullet lists, dream boards, and doodles in the margins – then, it was better for David.  

He looked at the calendar on his phone. He looked back at his first journal. He knew the date was coming. He’d been thinking about what he wanted to do in honor of the day. He’d been thinking about it for a long time. There was a bullet list, a doodle page, and a journal entry dedicated to it.

++++++

Marcy was in the garden. She pulled off her gardening gloves and sat back to check her phone when it dinged.

 

_David Rose (11:29 am):_

‘Good morning, Mrs. Brewer. I’m wondering if you can help me with something.’

_You (11:30 am):_

‘Hi David. How can I help you?’

 

_David Rose (11:30 am):_

‘German chocolate cake?’

 

_You (11:30 am):_

‘What about it?’

 

_David Rose (11:30 am):_

‘Can you share your recipe and teach me how to make it?’

_You (11:31 am):_

‘Is someone having a birthday?’

 

_David Rose (11:31 am):_

‘Kind of. The store is going to turn 6 months old soon.’

 

David didn’t tell her the exact truth.

 

_You (11:31 am):_

‘Congratulations!’

 

_David Rose (11:32 am):_

‘Patrick told me once that your German chocolate cake was his favorite. I thought I might try to make it for him as a thank you.’

_You (11:32 am):_

‘That’s lovely. Of course, I’ll share it with you. I’ll text it to you when I’m back at the house.’

 

_David Rose (11:32 am):_

‘Thank you.’

‘If I have trouble understanding it….?’

_You (11:32 am):_

‘Just call and I’ll talk you through it.’

 

_David Rose (11:33 am):_

‘Thank you, Mrs. Brewer.’

‘Also. This is a surprise for him.’

 

_You (11:33 am):_

‘I’ll keep your secret.’

 

_David Rose (11:33 am):_

‘Have a good day.’

_You (11:33 am):_

‘You too, Dear.’

 

_You (1:01 pm):_

‘Here you go, David. One picture is the recipe. The other picture is a list of everything from equipment to ingredients you will need to have on hand.’

*Marcy sent a picture of her recipe card*

*Marcy sent a picture of the list of ingredients and equipment she wrote out by hand*

 

_David Rose (1:01 pm):_

‘Thank you very much!’ *Red heart emoji*

 

_You (1:01 pm):_

‘Keep me posted!’

 

_David Rose (1:02 pm):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

++++++ 

You (1:45 pm):

‘Ray, do you think I could use your kitchen to bake something on Friday?’

 

Ray (1:48 pm):

‘Of course, David!’

 

You (1:48 pm):

‘I can buy the ingredients, but do you have these other things on the list? Like the cake pans and stuff?’

*David sent Ray the picture that Patrick’s mom sent him*

++++++

On Wednesday, they sat in the office eating lunch. Patrick brought leftovers from Monday night’s dinner. The hamburger casserole was actually pretty good.

“Patrick. I’m going to need to take Friday off. Is that ok?”

“Umm. Yeah. It’s fine. What’s up?”

“Just have some things I need to take care of.” David was purposefully vague.

“Like, vendor stuff? Or…”

“No. Just things.” He didn’t want to lie.

Patrick thought about it. He did the math in his head. He didn’t think it was testing day, yet. He worried something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, David?”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong Patrick.” David reached across the table and squeezed Patrick’s hand. “I just need the time off.”

“OK. Alright. Sure, that’s fine. You’d tell me if something was wrong.” Patrick was quick to worry about David.

“I would. I’ll tell you about it all later, just not right now. OK?”

“Yup.” Patrick nodded his head and focused his attention on his lunch. He was frustrated, but David was asking him for time. He’d give it to him.

++++++

Patrick put the deposit in the safe. More than a day had passed since David told him he’d be taking Friday off, and Patrick couldn’t stop worrying.

David had been sitting on the couch, sipping a wine, while he watched him balance the register. He loved watching him do that. Patrick had been quiet all day. David knew he was worrying, but he couldn’t help it if he wanted to successfully surprise him.

Patrick poured himself a whiskey and sat by David. Propped his feet on the coffee table.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Patrick asked.

“I promised Alexis I’d take her to Elmdale.” David said.

“OK. We can do that.”

“Umm… no.” David made a face. Pulled his mouth in a frown. “I promised her that she and I would go to dinner.” David said.

Patrick nodded his head. “Oh.” He almost whispered as he looked at David through his big brown eyes.

David felt guilty.

“I will see you tomorrow night? Is that alright?” David asked.

“Kinda feeling like something is up, David. Have I done something wrong?” Patrick asked.

David sat his wine glass down and looked at Patrick. He smiled.

“No. Mr. Brewer. Everything is great.”

“If I’m being honest, it doesn’t feel like it, David.”

David scooted off the couch and moved, on his knees, between Patrick’s knees. “Sweetie. Look at me.” He waited until Patrick’s eyes connected with his own. “Nothing is wrong. I just need some time with my sister and to do some personal errands. I will tell you all about it later. Ok?”

David did not break eye contact with Patrick while he unbuckled Patrick’s belt.

“David. Don’t.” Patrick gently nudged David’s hands.

David’s hands moved off Patrick’s belt to run up and down his strong thighs. “Patrick. Let me. Let me show you it’s all ok.”

“David.” Patrick downed his whiskey, put his glass on the table, and sat forward. He perched himself on the edge of the couch.

David leaned up and kissed him on the neck, just under the ear. “Mr. Brewer,” he whispered in Patrick’s ear. “Sit back and let me at you. Please.”

Patrick leaned down and kissed David. He held David’s head in his hands. He pulled him close. The kiss was firm, commanding, deep. Patrick needed him to know that he wanted some control.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong. Right? Truth telling, David.” Patrick reminded him.

“Of course, Patrick. There is _nothing_ wrong.”

Patrick pulled him in again. An almost harsh, strong kiss. He pulled back, lips swollen, David grinned at him. He ran his hands up and down Patrick’s thighs. His right hand dipping in to rub his inner-thigh. “Mr. Brewer, Please?”

“I’m OK, David. You don’t have to.”

“Don’t have to? Do you even know me? I want to. _All the fucking time_.”

Patrick grinned.

David again reached for Patrick’s jeans and worked to pull them off. Patrick raised his hips to help him toward the endeavor.

“Mmmmm. Patrick. I’m going to miss this next week when you’re gone.” David nuzzled his face along Patrick’s inner thigh. He knew Patrick liked the feel of his stubble there. And he loved the feel of Patrick’s skin, and he couldn’t get enough of Patrick’s thick legs.

David took his time. He inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of Patrick. He tasted him. Licked him. Gave him tiny kisses. He teased him. He petted him.

He had a quiet conversation with dick. _“He worries too much. He needs to relax. Let’s work together to get him to stop worrying.”_

“David.” Patrick stopped the conversation.

David traced patterns with his fingers along Patrick’s veins. He gave him little kisses along the shaft of his velvety cock. He stopped from time to time to look at Patrick. To smile at him. To get a wink from him. To reach up to give his lips a kiss.

And as he drove Patrick more and more crazy, he watched his beautiful farmer dick grow more aroused. Watched it move, almost begging for attention. Watched it offer up that warm, salty nectar he loved to taste.

He watched Patrick watch him put his mouth over his dick and pull him in. Then, he found Patrick’s hands and put them on his head. He let Patrick know that he could have control if he wanted it. Patrick ran both his hands through David’s hair.

Then, though one hand remained in David’s hair to play with it, the other hand moved to pet David’s arm, his back, his cheek.

Patrick gave control to David. He leaned back, shut his eyes, and enjoyed the ride.

++++++

David loaded the Rose Family vehicle with everything he and Alexis had purchased the night before. Then, he headed to Ray’s house when he knew that Patrick had already left to open the store.

At Ray’s he took everything he needed into the kitchen.

 

_You (8:40 am):_

‘Good morning, Patrick. Checking in.’

‘Hope you have a good day.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

++++++ 

Patrick started his day at the café. He ordered breakfast and a hot tea. He sat at the counter and ate. He read the three-day-old paper that someone had left there.

He went to the store and began to set up for the day. He was not looking forward to working without David. He knew that David would be doing this alone for three days the following week, but for some reason it seemed worse for him. Because when Patrick was gone, David would know where he was and why. Patrick continued to worry.

 

_Turtle (8:40 am):_

‘Good morning, Patrick. Checking in.’

‘Hope you have a good day.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

 

_You (8:40 am):_

‘Good morning, sleepy head. You getting ready to head out?’

 

_Turtle (8:40 am):_

‘On my way. See you tonight.’ *Face blowing kisses emoji*

 

_You (8:40 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

It was going to be a long, damn day.

++++++

David stood in Ray’s kitchen and surveyed the ingredients and the equipment. He had everything he needed from the recipe. He decided he better play it safe. He called her on Face-time.

First, when she answered her camera was covered by her hand. She said “Hello? Hello? Clint, what is happening on this. Help me.” And then she hung up.

It made David laugh. He sat down and tried again.

This time, when she answered, her face was on camera and she was smiling.

“Hi David! Hello there! Are you ready to make the cake?”

“Hi, Mrs. Brewer. Ray and I have everything on the list. I think I’m ready to start. Do I just follow the list of instructions you gave me?”

“Yes. The recipe dear. Just follow it.”

“Alright! I will report back.” David said.

He hung up and got to work. He began by measuring the dry ingredients. Wait. What is a tsp?

“Ray? Ray?” David called.

Ray peeked his head into the doorway of the kitchen. “Yes, David?”

“What’s a tsp.”

“Tablespoon?” Ray said. “I’m not certain, David.”

“M’Kay.” David was frustrated that he had a question on only his second ingredient.

He called Mrs. Brewer again.

“Hi David.” She said with a smile.

“I’m sorry to bother you again.”

“That’s OK Dear. What seems to be the problem?”

“What is a tsp?”

“That’s a teaspoon. Look on your measuring spoons. Look for a lower case t. The upper case T is a Tablespoon. That’s TBS.”

“Oh! Thank you!” David moved to hang up.

“David. Why don’t we just keep this communication open and I’ll sit here and have my morning tea and you mix it up and I’ll answer any questions you have.”

And, then, David had his first on-line baking lesson from Marcy Brewer.

As he reached across the mixing bowl for the salt, Marcy leaned in and squinted at the camera.

“David?”

“Yes, Mrs. Brewer?” David said as he poured the salt he’d measured into the bowl.

“What does your apron say?”

_Shit. Fuck._

David stepped out of frame and took the apron off and turned it around so the font was hidden. “Oh, its nothing. Tell me, what does it mean to grease and flour the pan?”

They chatted while he cooked.

David told her about the hamburger casserole. How they shared it with Ray and by all accounts it was tasty.

“Oh yes. I know how to fold in the flour. I do this…right?”

“Yes, the conference is a requirement for the grants we have for the store. Better he go, than me. As you probably know, I make the creative decisions for the store and he handles…all the… business…stuff.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

++++++ 

David sat and looked at the cake. It was a little lopsided. But it did look like a cake. The frosting was…he wasn’t sure. It looked lumpy. He pointed his phone at it.

“Are you sure that looks right?” He asked.

“Yes, David. It looks right. You did everything on the recipe. It should be right.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Brewer, for your help.” He turned the phone back to his face.

“Hope you all have a lovely celebration tonight! I’m sure glad he has you!” She said before hanging up.

David looked at the cake. He beamed. He was proud. _I made that!_

He turned to survey the kitchen. It was a mess. It was going to take forever to clean up. He pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and started in. Putting ingredients away. Doing dishes, wiping down the counter. Putting the whole kitchen back in order. Once it was, he put the cake down into a deep, narrow packing box that he had brought with him from the store. Then, he took it with him to the car.

++++++

Patrick had been busy most of the morning. There was a steady stream of customers. He busied himself with doing both his and David’s chores. He tried to not bug David, but by mid-day, his resolved crumbled.

 

_You (12:19 pm):_

‘How are you doing, David?’

 

_Turtle (12:19 pm):_

‘I’m good. See you tonight.’

 

_You (12:19 pm):_

‘My place? 7?’

 

_Turtle (12:19 pm):_

‘Sure. Later.’

 

Patrick shook his head at the brevity of the texts. No GIFs. Not even an emoji. David was hiding something and Patrick didn’t like it.

++++++

David was mostly done. He let himself take a nap. He rarely had the luxury of doing that, particularly on a work week day. He set his alarm for 3 and laid down. He was thankful that Alexis was off working on her plans for Singles Week. His mom was at Council. His dad was… well, somewhere.

 

_Patrick (1:31 pm):_

‘Missing you.’

 

David grinned at the text, but didn’t respond.

 

_Patrick (2:11 pm):_

‘Hope all is well.’

 

David’s heart pounded, thinking about his plans for the night. He was excited. He was nervous. Patrick had surprised him plenty of times. He realized he must have been completely oblivious to be blind-sided each and every time. Patrick was far more observant and it was going to be hard to surprise him.

He napped between texts. Patrick did not like feeling like he was not the one in control. David was really taking him out of his comfort zone.

David got up, took a shower, and got ready for the evening. He loaded the car and waited. The plan was for Alexis to meet him at the store and then she would bring the car back to the motel.

 

_You (4:45 pm):_

‘Whatever you do – DO NOT go to the store or anywhere near it until I text you.’

 

_Alexis (4:45 pm):_

*OK hand sign emoji* *Smiling face with sunglasses emoji*

‘Hiding at the counter at the café.’

_You (4:45 pm):_

*Astonished face emoji*

‘Alexis. That is literally across the street from the store.’

 

_Alexis (4:45 pm):_

‘Hiding in plain sight.’

*GIF of person peeking around a door*

 

David rolled his eyes. _It will be a fucking miracle if I pull this off._

++++++

David drove slowly down the street to make sure if Patrick was still there that he wouldn’t see him. He waited a few blocks away for the text he was anticipating.

 

_Ray (5:15 pm):_

‘The eagle has landed.’

 

David chuckled at Ray’s text.

 

_You (5:15 pm):_

‘Thanks, Ray!’

 

_Ray (5:15 pm):_

*GIF of the Target Lady from SNL Raising her hands with excitement*

 

David rolled his eyes. _Oh, Ray._

Now that he knew Patrick was safely at home, he could get started. He felt butterflies hit his stomach. He was excited. He was nervous. He felt like a school boy. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them.

He texted Alexis who had been hiding out in the café. She came over and helped him carry everything into the store. Then she swatted him on the chest and left with the Rose Family vehicle.

David locked the front door. He went into the storage room and dug for the box that held the strings of lights. The lights that Patrick had hung around the stage on Open Mic Night. He took them to the office and strung them, as best he could, along the wall. The wall for the framed mementos.

He dug under the cash counter and pulled out the hammer and a nail. He added a nail to the wall.

He put the box with the cake on the table. He put the bag with the gift on the table. He made sure the Bluetooth speaker was charged. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest. 

Then, he texted Patrick.

 

_You (6:02 pm):_

‘Patrick. I need you to come to the store.’

++++++

When he arrived home, he took a beer upstairs and sat down on the bed. Kicked his feet up. He turned on ESPN and absently stared at the screen while they rambled on about some game or another.

He had a couple of hours to relax before David came over. He drifted into a little nap. His phone vibrated and woke him.

 

_Turtle (6:02 pm):_

‘Patrick. I need you to come to the store.’

 

_You (6:02 pm):_

‘What’s wrong? Aren’t you coming here?’

 

_Turtle (6:02 pm):_

‘Come to the store now, please. Now.’

 

Patrick’s stomach turned over. Something must be terribly wrong.

 

_You (6:02 pm):_

‘On my way.’

 

_Turtle (6:03 pm):_

‘Be safe. But PLEASE hurry.’

 

Patrick left his television on, his beer on his bedside table, and he took the stairs two at a time. As he blew past Ray, Ray smiled and said, “Bye!”

Patrick ran to his car. What could be happening. Was that guy there? That guy who took David’s picture? Did he get tested and something is wrong? A million things ran through Patrick’s mind as he jumped in his car and headed to the Apothecary.

++++++ 

David’s stomach was in knots. He had everything set and he was nervous. He’d not done anything like this for Patrick before. He wanted it to go well. He wanted Patrick to be pleased. He sat on the couch while he waited. Tucked his feet up under himself. Wrapped his arms around himself in a hug. He took a deep breath. He waited.

++++++

When he pulled up to the store, the lights were off inside.

The front door was locked. He unlocked it and stepped inside.

“David?” he called. He stood still.

“I’m in here. Lock the door.” David called from the office.

Patrick locked the front door. “What’s going on? What’s the matter?” He called to David.

“Just lock the door and come in here.” David said insistently.

Patrick walked quickly toward the office. He swiftly pushed the curtain back and stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

“Hi.” David said. Softly. He smiled. He stood by the couch.

He was panting from running, from anxiety. His wide eyes looked around the room. He noticed the lights were off, except for a couple of strings of lights that hung on the walls. He noticed a box and a gift bag on the table. He noticed David, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs.

“What’s going on?” Patrick asked quickly. He tried to catch his breath, but he seemed to be losing it for a whole other reason.

“Everything’s OK.” David said with a smile. He seemed to be having a little trouble breathing, too.

 

Silence.

 

“OK.” Patrick said. Hands on his waist. He was gasping for breath. “David. What’s going on?”

“Well, Patrick.” David walked over to him and took a hold of one of his hands. He pulled Patrick away from the doorway. He pulled the curtain closed.

“I don’t know if you know this or not, but today is a special day.”

Patrick felt like he couldn’t breathe. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened his calendar and checked the date.

“David. I don’t…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

David pulled Patrick over to the table and sat him down on a chair.

“Just take a deep breath, Patrick.”

 

David waited while Patrick inhaled. Exhaled.

 

Patrick looked at his phone again, checking the date. He put his phone on the table. David sat beside him and faced him.

With a slight smile, David said slowly, “It’s a special anniversary for us. Six months to be exact.”

“David. No. I mean, not quite. We have our five-month anniversary next week.” Patrick said quickly.

David smiled. “Ummm. Patrick. That’s _our_ anniversary?” He waved his hand back and forth between the two of them. “Yes. That’s next week. Five months.”

“Right.” Patrick said. He shook his head. He was having trouble getting a real breath. Something was happening here and he wasn’t tracking what it was.

“Patrick. Today is the sixth month anniversary of us deciding to be partners.” David moved his hand in a big circle to indicate the store.

 

Patrick took a ragged breath.

 

David continued. “I just wanted us to take time and celebrate this milestone.”

“David.” Patrick breathed out. He had no idea what to say. He was completely taken by surprise.

“Take a deep breath, Patrick.” David breathed with him. In. Out. In. Out.

When he felt like Patrick was on a more even footing, David continued.

“So, I have three things for you. I’m not sure what order to go in. So, you choose where we start. Box or bag.” David did his best Vanna White pose as he smiled and waved his hand between the big brown packing box that had clearly at one point held bottles of some product or another and the gift bag on the table.

“Ummm.” Patrick shook his head. “I don’t know. Box, I guess.” His breathing was under control, but his brain was having trouble keeping up with this surprise he was experiencing.

David got up and moved the box close to Patrick. “Ok. You have to be careful. Just open up the flaps and look in. Then we can take it out.”

“What is it?” Patrick asked before he looked.

“You have to look, Patrick.” David grinned. He put his hands up to his smiling mouth. He was very excited.

Patrick stood and pulled back the top flaps of the box and peered inside. He looked at David and then looked back in the box. Then he looked back at David.

“Take it out!” David flapped his hands in front of himself.

“David. Is that what I think it is?” He reached into the box and held onto the plate that held the German chocolate cake.

“That depends. What do you think it is?”

 

Patrick put the plate on the table.

 

“David. Is my mom here?” Patrick looked around the room.

“No.” David shook his head.

“David?”

“I made it for you, Patrick.” David crossed his arms in front of himself and tucked his hands under his armpits. “I asked your mom for the recipe. She helped me. It’s…”

“It’s the German chocolate cake my mom makes!” Patrick said. His voice caught in his throat. He coughed to cover the sound.

“Do you want a piece?” David asked.

“Hell, Yes! Yes! I want a piece!” A large grin crossed his face.

David retrieved two plates, two forks, and a knife. He handed Patrick the knife. Patrick went to cut the cake and his hand shook. He shook his head and sat down. He handed the knife to David.

“David. You do it.” He said. He coughed again to cover the emotion that was coming out in his voice.

David smiled and cut two pieces of cake and put them on the plates. He sat down beside Patrick.

Patrick started to dig into the cake with his fork when David said, “Oh! Wait! Wait!”

Patrick put his fork down. “What?”

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small jug of milk. “Your mom said you like to drink milk with it.” He retrieved two mugs and brought them to the table.

“David.” He realized he wasn’t saying anything that was more than just saying David’s name.

David poured the milk and then picked up his fork. “Are you ready?” David asked with anticipation.

Patrick took the first bite. He paused as he tasted the flavors on his tongue. He sat back in his chair. He put his hands in his lap. He shut his eyes.

 

“David.”

 

“Is it bad?” David asked. “Did I mess something up?”

“David. It tastes just like my mom’s.” Patrick’s voice cracked again. “It’s delicious.”

“Good!” David clapped his hands. He couldn’t believe it tasted right. “I mean… I feel like that needs to be celebrated!” David said with excitement.

“Yeah, it does!” Patrick stood and pulled David into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around David’s waist and kissed him on his neck. “Thank you, David. Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Brewer.” He couldn’t believe how tight Patrick was holding him.

“Patrick?” David said after a long moment of hugging. “Want to eat the cake now?”

Patrick laughed, emotion rising in his chest. He pulled away and sat down. “Let’s eat the cake.”

They sat and ate. David told Patrick that he’d made it at Ray’s. Told him that he face-timed Patrick’s mom who talked him through the recipe.

David watched Patrick eat the cake and drink his milk. He watched him smile. He watched him lick the fork. He wondered to himself if this was what Patrick looked like as a little boy at his birthday parties.

Patrick ate his favorite cake from his childhood and drank his milk. He wished he could have watched David make the cake. He must have made a mess in the kitchen. He felt his heart pound for the man who did this for him.

When they’d finished their cake and milk, and their conversation died down, David said, “Ok. So, next would be the bag, I suppose.”

 

“David.”

 

Patrick saw the bag. He knew the bag. He didn’t know that David had kept it.

“So, this bag is special and I saved it.” David said. “Not because I’m cheap, but because of what originally came in it.”

“I know, David.” Patrick took the blue bag from David. It was the same bag that Patrick had given David for his birthday nearly five months prior.

Patrick’s heart pounded. “David. I still don’t… This isn’t the anniversary of the opening of the store.”

“I know.”

“It’s not the anniversary of when we signed the papers.”

“I know. Patrick just trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Then, open the gift, Patrick.”

He put his hand into the gift bag and felt a frame. He paused. He slowly pulled it out and turned it over to see what David had framed for him.

 

His heart stopped. He froze.

 

He looked at David.

 

Silence.

 

David looked at Patrick and he tucked his lips into his mouth and bit down.

 

Silence.

 

Patrick’s eyes grew wet. A tear dropped down his face.

David’s eyes grew wet. He blinked so he wouldn’t cry.

David broke the silence. “So, six months ago tonight… we sat together at your desk at Ray’s. You asked if you would be my employee … or my partner. And… ummm… I told you …that I would want to weigh…”

“…the benefits against the disadvantages.” Patrick broke in. He looked from David’s eyes to the framed gift back to David’s eyes.

“So, my chart-making boyfriend, you drew a chart on a piece of paper.”

“David, I spent a lot of hours wondering what you wrote on it.”

“Well, now you have it.” David said quietly.

“This is what you did that night? Six months ago? On _that night_ you wrote _THIS_?”

David raised his chin and rolled his eyes. He shook his head. “Yes.”

Patrick looked at the framed gift. He didn’t try to stop the tears that fell. “And this one. This is the text we shared while we watched television with Ray.”

 

David nodded slowly. “Yes.”

 

“And you’re giving this to me to put on our wall, here.” Patrick said. He swiped his hand under his nose because it was dripping.

David got up and brought the box of tissues from the desk to the table where they sat.

“For our wall of mementos.” David said. “I felt like… it should join the other two.”

 

David waited.

 

Patrick put the frame on the table and plucked two tissues out of the box. He wiped his eyes. He blew his nose.

He picked the frame up, again. He ran his fingers over it.

They sat in silence as Patrick looked at the contents of the black frame. It was an 8 ½ x 10. It contained a black mat. The black mat had two cut outs side by side when you held the frame horizontally.

In the smaller cutout, on the right side of the frame was a screen shot of the text they shared the night the decision was made.

_You (9:20 pm):_

‘Patrick’

_Patrick (9:20 pm):_

‘David’

 

_You (9:20 pm):_

‘Partner’

_Patrick (9:20 pm):_

*Praise hands emoji*

 

On the left-hand side of the frame was a piece of paper. Patrick touched the frame and sat silently while he remembered that night.

 

***  
Patrick pulled out a piece of paper and drew a chart. He made a _PLUS_ column and a _MINUS_ column. Then he made two rows: _Employee_ and _Partner_. He said, “If we partner, I will help you in any way I can; and we would share, financially, in the successes and the losses of the business. If I am an employee, I will help you in any way I can, and the financial successes and losses will be all yours, but I will help you through them. I’m truly good with whichever decision you make, David. I believe in you and this business.”

Then he handed his pen to David, stood up, and finished off his beer. David stared at the paper, pen in hand. Patrick patted David’s shoulder, picked up David’s empty wine glass and took it and his empty beer bottle to the kitchen, leaving David alone to think.

Patrick remembered sitting with Ray in the kitchen and waiting for David. He remembered when David didn’t come out that Ray and Patrick went to get David.

He remembered watching David stand and fold the piece of paper and shove it into his pocket.

***

 

And now, as Patrick looked at what David had written on the paper, he simply could not believe it.

More tears escaped Patrick’s damp eyes. He looked at David.

“David. Are you being honest? Is this really the paper from that night?”

“Yes. Patrick. Yes.” David nodded. “Can’t you tell? Look, that’s _your_ writing. _You_ made the chart and left me to complete it.”

Patrick looked down at the frame and up and David. He sat the frame on the table. He stood and pulled David to him. He kissed him. He held David’s face in both of his hands and he kissed him with more depth and love than he’d ever kissed him. He kissed his cheeks. He kissed his mouth. Pulled him in for a hug and he tucked his face into David’s neck. He did not try to stop the sob that escaped his throat. He cried.

David blinked back tears. He had no idea that Patrick would be this emotional over the gift. He knew he would like it, but he had no idea _this_ would happen. David wondered if he was crying because it was a surprise or because of what he wrote on it.

They held each other until Patrick calmed. He shook his head. He gave a breathy laugh. “I’m sorry. I … I’m so surprised. I’m overwhelmed, David.” He plucked a couple more tissues from the box and wiped his eyes. He blew his nose. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why are you sorry! You like the gift. I’m very glad.” David said.

Patrick sat back down and took a deep breath. He couldn’t stop looking at the frame.

“Do you want something to drink? I bought some Zhampagne.” David smiled.

“Sure. Sure, David.” Patrick took a deep breath. He continued to stare at the paper in the frame. His hands shook.

David opened up the bottle, popped the cork. Poured them each a cup.

They sat back in their chairs at the table.

“I put a nail up there. Want me to hang it?” David said.

“Yeah. I do.” Patrick smiled.

David hung the frame. It hung beside the framed receipt, and under the B13 certificate. “There we go. How does that look?”

“It’s amazing, David. I just can’t believe…”

“I think we’re starting a tradition. Our wall of mementos...” David smiled.

“David, thank you. This was great. Thank you so...”

“We’re not quite done.” David interrupted Patrick.

“You said three things. Cake, frame, Zhampagne?” Patrick asked.

“Song. I didn’t count the Zhampagne.”

 

“Song?”

 

“Song.” David smiled. Music meant something to Patrick. He couldn’t plan a celebration without a song.

“David.”  
  
“Well, you have always chosen songs that have meaning for us. You sing to me. Don’t worry. I won’t force you to listen to me sing.”

Patrick laughed.

“I just have a song that I want to add to our play list. I spent some time trying to find one that, if I could sing well, I would sing the whole thing to you.”

“David.” Patrick reached his hand out for David. David held Patrick’s hand in both of his. He pulled Patrick’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“You’re very special to me, Mr. Brewer. I’m so glad you agreed to run this business with me.”

“I know that, David. You didn’t have to do this to tell me that. I know. I know how you feel about me.”

“But this is a special day for us. I need to tell you… I _want_ …to tell you what you…mean to me. So,… I want to play you a song.”

“OK.” Patrick breathed out the word.

“Come sit with me on the couch?” David asked.

“Sure.” Patrick’s heart beat loudly. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He sang songs to David all the time, played him songs that they added to their list. He couldn’t think of a time that David gave Patrick a song. Patrick realized he was nervous for David. Maybe this was how David felt on Open Mic Night.

They sat on the couch facing each other. David had his legs tucked under himself. He pulled out his phone and made sure the Bluetooth speaker on the coffee table was on.

[He pressed play.](https://youtu.be/UCKbw9OJIcg)

As the song started. David looked down at his lap. He couldn’t bring himself to look Patrick in the eyes. Their hearts beat loudly in their chests.

 

 _Most days I wake up with a pit in my chest_  
_There are thoughts that I can't put to rest_  
 _There's a worry that I can't place_

Patrick reached out to hold David’s hand. He kept his eyes on David’s face, so when he chose to look up, he’d know Patrick was there. Ready.

 _Most nights, I am restless and quiet won’t come_  
_So I lay there and wait for the sun_  
 _There’s a trouble that won’t show its face_

David looked up at Patrick. And, softly, so that Patrick could barely hear him, but his saw his lips move, David sang the next lines.

_“You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice”_

David’s eyes grew wet. Only he didn’t blink away the tears. He let them fall.

_“Darling, only you can ease my mind”_

Patrick reached over to David’s face and wiped a tear off his cheek.

_“Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind”_

David stopped saying the words, because he was overcome with emotion. His mouth moved. His voice did not come out.  
  
_When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
 _Darling, only you can ease my mind_

“Help me, Patrick. I can’t do this.” David said quietly.

Patrick stood up and held out his hand. David stood. Patrick pulled him into a dance.

 _I'll admit, for a moment I felt so afraid_  
_Just to show you the mess that I made_  
 _There are pieces I usually hide_

They fit together like puzzle pieces. Patrick tucked into David’s neck. David held Patrick tightly.

Their hands tucked into the spaces they always tuck. They swayed. Patrick kissed David’s neck.

_But when you collect me with your steady hand_   
_With a language that I understand_   
_I feel put back together inside_

He heard David sing the words again. Softly. Carefully. He sang.

Patrick shut his eyes and smiled as he listened to David sing to him. A chill ran down his back.

_“You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice”_

_“Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind_ _”  
_

Patrick looked up at him. “David.” David smiled at him. He put his hand on David’s cheek, damp with tears.

 _Oh help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_  
_When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
 _Darling, only you can ease my mind_

They swayed. They danced. They stared into each other’s eyes.

Patrick held David’s gaze for as long as he could look at him.

Then David had to close his eyes and then look away.

Patrick let him.

  
_Darling, only you can ease my mind_  
 _Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_

David sang again.

  
_“When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_   
_Darling, only you can ease my mind”_

 

They continued to sway. The music ended. Patrick reached up. Reached his arms around David’s neck. He pulled him down to him. He kissed his cheeks, damp and salty from his tears. “David. Oh my god. David.”

They embraced. David gained control of himself. He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Patrick released his neck and moved his hands to wrap them around his waist again. He hugged David tightly. “Can we play it again?” Patrick asked.

David laughed. He shook his head. He fluttered his eyelids. “I already have it set to play in a loop. I know you.”

Patrick laughed. “It is a beautiful song, David. I just… I’m so overwhelmed by this.”

 

The song started again.

“Good. You needed to have an overwhelming moment. You do it to me all the time.”

“Not all the time.”

“No. Just monthly, and when I least expect it.”

“Well, I didn’t expect this. I didn’t know you kept track.”

“I kept track of this.”

“Kiss me, David.” Patrick grinned at him.

David knew this game. He bent down and kissed Patrick on the forehead.

“Kiss me, David.”

David kissed Patrick on the cheek.

“No, Kiss me. David.”

David gave him a peck on the mouth.

“Kiss me like you mean it, David.”

And David kissed him. Like he meant it. Because he meant it.

And then, they danced. Patrick’s arms around David’s waist. One hand tucked under his sweater and into the waistband of his jeans. The other rubbing his lower back. Patrick’s face buried in David’s neck. Kisses. Nuzzling. Inhaling him. David’s arms around Patrick’s broad shoulders. His hand rubbing his upper back. Alternating from stretching his neck to give Patrick room to kiss and nuzzle, and pressing in against him. Hips aligned so that they felt the firmness of the other.

And when the chorus came, David quietly sang the words into Patrick’s ear.

And Patrick loved every moment.

++++++ 

They sat at the table and ate their second piece of cake. Patrick ran a finger along the base of the cake, along the plate. Then he put his finger in his mouth.

“Stop that.” David swatted at his arm.

“It tastes so good, David. It’s been years since I’ve had this cake. You did a great job.”

He ran his finger along the cake again. David pulled Patrick’s hand toward his mouth. Patrick stuck his finger out at David. David pulled Patrick’s finger into his mouth. He sucked the sweet German chocolate frosting off it. He wiggled his eyebrows at Patrick.

Patrick grinned at him.

“Play the song again.” Patrick said.

“We’ve played it, like, a dozen times already.” David feigned a protest.

“I know. Let’s play it more. Let’s dance.” Patrick stood and held out a hand.

“We’ve already danced.” David fluttered his eyes.

“Let’s dance more.”

“Fine.” David stood and tugged his sweater down. He gave Patrick the grin. Lopsided with his lips all tied in a little bow. He hit “play” on his phone.

[The music started again.](https://youtu.be/UCKbw9OJIcg)

Patrick’s buried his face in David’s neck. “Thank you for tonight, David.” He kissed him in that spot David loved.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Brewer.” He said into Patrick’s ear.

They swayed. Patrick ran his hands up and down David’s back. One hand eventually tucking into the back of the waist of David’s pants.

They’d listened to it enough that Patrick knew most of the words by now. But he didn’t sing them. He knew if he started singing, David would stop. And he wanted to hear David sing it. He grinned into David’s neck as he listened to him quietly sing the words. He kissed him. On the neck. Along his jaw. Under his ear.

He turned his head away from David’s neck. He wanted to look at the frame again. He looked at it hanging on the wall.

The chart he drew for David six months ago.

The chart he’d always wondered about, but never asked about.

The chart that David had stuffed into his jeans pocket that night.

The chart David saved for the last six months.

The chart that Patrick had drawn and explained to David.

The chart that had two columns. At the top of one column was a PLUS sign. At the top of the second column was a MINUS sign.

The chart that had two rows. At the edge of the first row was the word EMPLOYEE. At the edge of the second row was the word PARTNER.

All of the boxes, except one, was blank.

 

The only box that had anything in it was the one that fell under the PLUS sign and beside the word PARTNER.

 

In that box, David had drawn a **heart**.

 

A heart that filled the box.

 

He had clearly drawn over the heart multiple times. **The lines were thick and dug into the paper**.

 

In the heart, also with thick lines, David had simply written:

 

 

 

**P + D**

++++++ 

Patrick held his hand behind him as he walked up the stairs.

David had a hold of him and was not about to let go. He followed him. He would follow him anywhere. Through fire. To the ends of the earth.

As Patrick ascending the stairs with his boyfriend trailing behind him, he decided. He decided he was going to tell him he loved him. It would be wrong to not. After all David did for him tonight, he needed to hear Patrick say it.

When they got to Patrick’s room, David was pulled into another embrace.

“You want to get ready first?” Patrick asked him.

“Umm… Patrick. Can we just…” David faltered.

“David?” He pulled back to look into his eyes.

David averted his eyes and wouldn’t look at Patrick. He fussed with his bag. He pulled his sweater down around his hips. 

“David.” Patrick moved away from him. Gave him space.

“I just… Can we maybe just sleep?” David asked.

“Sure… If that’s what you want, David.” This was something new. Patrick wasn’t sure where it came from. “That’s fine David. Do you want to use the restroom before I go in there? Or do you want time here and I’ll go?”

“You go.” David sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Patrick pulled out a drawer and retrieved a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a fresh t-shirt. He eyed David and then left the room.

If you’d have asked Patrick while he was in the restroom to be honest, he’d have told you that when he returned to his room, he expected David to be gone. There was something on his face. He was experiencing an internal battle of some sort. It was written all over his face.

He slowly exited the bathroom and saw Ray standing in the doorway of his bedroom talking. He was talking with David.

“I’m so glad he liked it!” Ray said. “You did a nice job!”

“We brought the rest of it home. It’s downstairs in the refrigerator. Help yourself.” David told Ray.

Ray turned and saw Patrick. “Oh! Patrick! We were just talking about the cake. I’m gad you liked it! David worked hard on it this morning.”

“Yeah. It was great. Thanks, Ray.” Patrick smiled.

They stood awkwardly in silence.

“Well. Good night!” Ray said. He went down the hall to his own room.

Patrick stood in the doorway. He eyed David who had changed into a pair of soft pants and a white t-shirt that said “Yes, Please” on it.

Patrick indicated with his thumb over his shoulder. “Bathroom’s free.”

“M’Kay.” David said quietly. He stood. He pulled the small toiletries pouch out of his bag. He skirted past Patrick and out the bedroom door.

David had left his phone in the room. The song was playing on it. Again? Still? Patrick wasn’t sure if they ever actually turned it off.

He sat on the side of the bed. He thought about the last week after coming home from the cabin. David had opened up. Opened up more than Patrick ever would have imagined.

He remembered the conversation as he spooned David at the cabin:

_“I’ve liked being here, but I’m ready to get back to our store.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Keep me close, Mr. Brewer. Don’t let go.”_

_“I am, David. I said I’ve got you.”_

_“I mean when we get home.”_

 

He remembered how when they’d been out last weekend, he drunkenly told David _“Because you love me.”_

And David didn’t deny it.

 

He remembered what David told him before they watched the movie. And he remembered what the line meant in the movie:

_I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even a little bit._

 

And he thought about the celebration David threw tonight for him in the office of the store.

The cake. Food. Food means everything to David. He chose a cake that Patrick had told him held great meaning to him. He made it himself.

The chart, with the heart and “P + D.” David had written that six months ago. _Six months._

 

The song. David softly singing into Patrick’s ear.

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

 

Patrick put it all together in his mind. He knew what David was telling him. He wasn’t sure if David _knew_ what he was telling him. But, he knew that David was having a lot of feelings. He also knew that when David had a lot of feelings, he became overwhelmed.

Patrick quickly moved to David’s phone. He turned the song off. David would need silence to settle his brain.

He turned off the lights in his room. David needed darkness to calm.

He pulled back the covers.

He went downstairs to get water. On his way up the stairs he saw David go into the bedroom. He paused. He took a breath. _No sudden movements. No pronouncements. Not tonight._

He found David sitting on the bed. His feet tucked under him. His arms wrapped around him. He thought about all the times he’d seen him sit like this. From the second time they met, and David sat like this, Patrick knew what it meant.

Patrick held back a smile when he realized. _He’s tucked in like a turtle._

“Thought I’d get us some water.” Patrick said. “You want?” He held out a bottle at arm’s length.

David reached for the bottle. Opened it. Drank.

“You know, David. I’m a little nervous about next week.” Patrick moved backward and leaned against the bedroom door as he shut it. Patrick was a master at distracting David when he was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Nervous about what?”

“Being at Terri and Amy’s without you.” Patrick stood by the door. _No sudden movements._

“Why?” David sighed. 

“Well, Amy and you are usually the life of the party. If we leave it to Terri and me, we are going to have a very quiet few days.” Patrick moved closer and leaned against the dresser.

David smiled. “You two are a lot alike.”

“I can’t believe you told Amy what you call my dick.” Patrick sat down beside him on the bed.

“They don’t care.” David said.

“I think they have far more to be embarrassed about. I mean… television characters?” Patrick held back the blanket to let David crawl into bed. David handed Patrick his water bottle.

“I’m sure it has some sort of special meaning.” David scooted over.

Patrick sat on the side of the bed, facing away from David, and guzzled half his water. David ran his hand along Patrick’s back. Patrick grinned into the dark room.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you’ve been in my phone again.” Patrick said quietly. A grin in his voice.

“You noticed that, did you?” He tugged on Patrick’s shirt.

“I thought you said I couldn’t call you that.” Patrick rolled into bed and pulled the cover up over them.

“If you ever call me that in front of another living soul, I will revoke all privileges.” David held back his smile.

“Why are you giving me permission?” Patrick pulled David up against him. Patrick was the big spoon.

“You wanted a name nobody ever called me. You found one. Just … _don’t_ over use it.” David hooked his hands up over Patrick’s forearms.

Patrick grinned broadly. He kissed the back of his neck.

“You sure you just want to sleep?”

“It’s been an emotional night. I think I just need to be held. Is that ok?”

“It’s great. You OK?”

“I am.” David turned so that Patrick could kiss his cheek.

David squeezed his forearms tightly. “Happy Anniversary, Patrick.”

“Thank you, David. I loved all of it.”

“Six months, Patrick.”

“I know. It’s a big deal.”

David rotated onto his back and looked up at Patrick. “It is, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

David reached up with both hands and pulled Patrick’s face to his for a kiss. Gentle. Just lips. Sweet. Like their first.

Patrick pulled back and looked at David. Drowsy eyes. A smile curled on his soft lips. Patrick ran his fingers along his jaw line, his thumb along his chin. Felt that dark, night-time stubble. Another gentle kiss.

Then David rolled back onto his side and wiggled back into place.

 

He sighed.

 

“Good night, Mr. Brewer.” His hands again wrapped around Patrick’s forearms.

“Good night, Turtle.”

And David smiled into the darkness as he drifted off to sleep, safe in Patrick’s arms.

 

 


	33. 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night. The night after David surprised Patrick with the 6 month anniversary of the decision to be partners. Patrick gives David the space he needs. An encounter in the middle of the night leads to comfort and humor. David takes an internal walk down memory lane and feels the need to connect with Patrick; he needs to be closer to him. Patrick realizes David is finally moving forward. Ray checks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4.10 and 4.11. 
> 
> A few notes:  
> You know me by now. I needed a follow up to that last chapter, which was a look at what happened without digging deep into the thoughts behind the emotion of it. This chapter is intended to help us look deeply into David's emotions as he processes the events of that night. I am working him to be ready for the conversation we all know he will have with Ted. Because I never believed that that was just an ah-ha moment (Though maybe it was). In my mind, it was a slow dawning that happened over a lot of experiences that drove David to open in that moment of realization. 
> 
> Also, I had a decision to make toward the end of this chapter. I couldn't make it. For weeks I've gone back and forth about how to present it, and I can't decide. So, in order for it to post tonight, I'm including both. I think you'll recognize it when you see it. I put the words both D + P said in individual paragraphs. But then I wrote them as I wanted them to be said - a kind of back and forth of sweet nothings. Read them whichever way you choose. If you care to let me know which way spoke to you, I'd be interested in knowing. I know which one I like best. 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> I would like to give a big *GIF of Forrest Gump waving from the boat* to Miriam. I see you and would never, intentionally, leave you out. 
> 
> "Apologies" to Gretchen who was ready for the *Farmer emoji* *Eggplant emoji* tonight. Patrick goes to the farm in the next chapter. *Winking face emoji*
> 
> I join all of you in your enjoyment of the addition of David to the carnies. That post of his (with a new coworker in a button down) - and the shenanigans that followed did to me what it did to you all. It made my day. The part that made me crack up:  
> Heather: I seriously don't think I've laughed this hard in years. So thank you!  
> Audra: Yes thank you David for making this happen for us.  
> Sandy: Because we've never done this before...with a guy.  
> You all are ON FIRE. The memes, the GIFs, the lines from the show. The whole thing was hilarious. David - you fit right in! 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> Thank you to Kasey, Drishti, and Deanna for organizing the Book Club reads. I am, as always, honored and humbled that you started with my work. I re-read my work along with you all and followed along with your discussion. It has been great fun for me. I am very excited to participate in the reads of work that belong to other authors. There's some really good work out there! (Chapters and stand-alone works). You all are going to keep our minds busy while we wait for Season 6 to air. 
> 
> ++++++  
> I need to take a moment with Kate. That model of the store that you created blew me away!!! OMG!  
> First, the back hall area (Restroom, storage area, etc) was EXACTLY as I pictured - as was that side/back door that exits out by Moira's Rose's Garden. When I saw your rendition, I was like "YES YES YES!"  
> I was fascinated by the slant to the attached room (where I have the office). Didn't know there was a slant. In my mind, that whole building there is the office, thus the HUGE office I had in my mind. Though your rendition doesn't look like what is in my head, I can totally buy yours. However, I have always had the desk kind of free standing in the middle of the room, facing the doorway/curtain to the cash counter. Also, so one can sit there and still look at the couch. Because, after all, when Patrick asks David if he's hungry... that's where he's sitting. (I do LOVE the little safe you have there by the desk. Made me smile). The kitchenette, the table, all of it, so great.  
> I always just figure people will picture what they picture, no matter how I have it in my mind. Love the visual you have provided. Thank you for all that extra work!  
> ++++++  
> Finally, re: moving forward. I have a few chapters to post before LOL: Part 2 ends. We may see only weekly posts for this series, only because I am very sad to see it wrap up. I'm lingering over these chapters and fine tuning them and having emotions over them. I don't want this season to end. But it will. 
> 
> I will also be starting to post LOL: Goat Farmers very soon. Most of you may not be drawn to it, but you know what I do. I write for my brain and if you want to follow along you can. 
> 
> I have started writing a small series of chapters that will fall between 04.12 and the Christmas Episode. They will be a bridge to season 5 and will tie up some seedlings that were planted earlier that I wanted to hold off writing until after the "I LOVE YOUs" happened. But they certainly would be fine happening before Season 5.
> 
> After that, we'll see if I have a Season 5 in me. I don't know why I wouldn't.

++++++

In that time, in the middle of the night. When you don’t know if it’s really late, or too early to be morning, Patrick awoke. Eyes wide open. He had to pee. He eased himself to the side of the bed and finished off the water in his bottle on the bedside table. He thought about their night. He thought about the work David did to surprise him. The cake. He baked a cake. _He called my mom and she helped him bake a cake. For me._

He thought about the partner decision chart. He thought about how that piece of paper had wandered in and out of his thoughts over the course of the last six months. He wondered where David had kept it. He wondered how long it had taken David to plan last night.

And then he thought again about the cake baking. He could only imagine what the kitchen looked like when David was done. And he wished he could have been there. To watch David and his mom conspiring online as they made a cake.

Then he thought about the song. The song hadn’t really left his head.

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

He loved that David searched for and found a song that said what he felt. He could picture David critically listening to lyrics to find just the right song. And, _my god_ , it touched Patrick’s heart to hear David softy sing the words to him.

Patrick liked to plan grand gestures. He liked to plan little gestures. He liked to do for David. Period. Big or small. He felt like David’s life was spent doing for others, and since they’d been together, he felt it was his personal mission to make David Rose feel valued and cared for in their relationship. Cherished. Needed.

And, though David often did little things for Patrick – He’d do the afternoon coffee runs, do an extra chore at the store, offer to be the one to take the bank deposit – It wasn’t until after their fight that David had done significant things to show his appreciation for Patrick. Going way out of his comfort zone to dance for Patrick. Insisting they go away to the cabin and then planning the whole weekend and paying for it when Patrick couldn’t afford it. And, then last night. _Last night._

Patrick leaned over and put his elbows on his knees. He hoped David didn’t feel like he had to do things like last night to keep Patrick happy. Honestly, it was the little things that meant the most to him. He thought that last night had taken a lot out of David. Emotionally. Physically. He worried that if David thought he had to do those big grand gestures all the time that it might hurt them, in the long run.

He sighed heavily. He wiped his hands over his face and stood up. He would have to talk with David about it, he decided. He needed to make sure that it didn’t weigh David down.

He slowly and quietly walked out of the darkened bedroom and down the hall to the restroom to empty his bladder.

++++++

He felt the bed move. It woke him. He was, in general, a light sleeper. Unless there were substances involved that would help him pass out, help shut his brain off. If he was lucky, if the room was quiet enough and dark enough, if he was content and happy, then he could sleep deeply. But in general sleep was light and the slightest buzz of Alexis’s phone, or an intrusion from his father would wake him. And yesterday had been a sensitive day. So, it was a sensitive night for him. He felt Patrick move. He was awake.

He lay still on his side, facing Patrick. He watched him. Patrick sat on the side of the bed with his back to David. He sat there for what seemed like a long while. David wondered what he was thinking. David thought about the night they had just had. He thought it went well.

He was glad the cake tasted good. He was surprised at how emotional Patrick was over the partnership paper. He guessed he just assumed Patrick would think it sweet that he kept it. David probably wouldn’t have been surprised to find Patrick with tears in his eyes. But he cried. Like… had to blow his nose cry.

David wasn’t judging by any means. David got as emotional during the song. He’d heard the song a lot. David had listened to it almost on a loop for about a week, once he had selected it. But in all the times he listened to it, he had never teared up over it.

He had not found a song that was more perfect for how he felt about Patrick. How Patrick soothed him when he needed soothed. Patrick had been soothing him from the second day they knew each other. That day they wrote the business plan.

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

David supposed that hearing the words while looking at Patrick was what caused the tears. It was just an emotionally charged night. First, Patrick dealt with the shock of being surprised. Then, Patrick was overcome by the gifts. Then, David brought the song out to him. David rolled his eyes at himself. _I fucking sang to him. That’s so dumb._

But, yet, Patrick liked the song. He wanted to dance to it over and over. He asked David to sing it to him again. He wanted to hear the words come from David. He recalled that Patrick didn’t sing it back to him. He stayed quiet and listened to David. Patrick liked it. It meant something to Patrick. The whole night did. And that was important to David, because he had wanted to do something for Patrick that matched the gestures Patrick had given to him over the past months.

He didn’t want to ever feel like he owed Patrick another olive branch. He didn’t want to feel like he let Patrick down. Not that Patrick kept track. He knew he didn’t. But Patrick was special. Patrick did so much for David. Every day of their relationship. Even during their “Dark Period.” And David didn’t ever want to forget that. No one had ever done for David what Patrick did. He didn’t want to take him for granted. He didn’t want to disappoint Patrick. Ever.

David reached out to touch him on the back. Let him know he was there and awake.

Just has he reached out, Patrick stood. David’s hand missed him. And then, Patrick left the room.

David decided to follow him. He quickly got up and went after him.

++++++ 

He opened the door. Patrick stood at the toilet and was just starting to pee. Patrick turned to him with a small, sleepy smile. _He’s cute when he’s sleepy,_ David thought.

David stood beside him and began to go.

“Hashtag relationship goals.” Patrick said. Eyes half shut but a small grin on his face. He wouldn’t tell David, but Patrick loved that moment. When David came into the bathroom and peed with him. They’d reached a level of comfort that made Patrick happy. Domesticity.

“The romance is alive and well.” David said. He rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t cross streams with me.”

“That joke is far too old.” David said. “And in poor taste.” He added for good measure.

Patrick tucked in and washed his hands. Mainly because David was there and would chastise him if he didn’t. He waited by the door for David.

After David washed his hands, he cupped water into his hands and drank a few swallows of cool water. He rubbed his damp fingers on his eyes and dried his hands.

They stood in the bathroom for a moment. Both bleary eyed. Patrick leaned into David for a sleepy hug. David patted his back.  

Patrick held out a hand and David took it. They walked back to the bedroom. Patrick leading the way, David trailing behind him. Still holding his hand.

In the room, David closed the door. Patrick walked toward the bed, and David’s hand squeezed on his and pulled him back.

They met in the middle of the bedroom floor. Stood facing one another.

“Patrick.” He whispered. His voice low.

“David?” Patrick looked up at him. First at his eyes, then at his mouth. Back to his eyes. David needed to be the one to make the first move. But, _god_ , Patrick had been hungry all night.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” David said quietly.

Patrick moved in, then. Wrapped his arms around David’s waist. Tucked into his neck in that place full of comfort and warmth. “You OK?”

“Yes. It’s just…” His big hands slowly rubbed Patrick’s back. He leaned his cheek against Patrick’s forehead.

Patrick waited for David to speak. He didn’t need Patrick to prompt him. Patrick knew that. He just needed a moment to find his words.

“It’s just that there was a lot of emotion tonight.” David said.

“That’s true.” Patrick agreed. He rubbed David’s lower back over his t-shirt. He wanted to kiss his neck, but thought better of it until David finished what he needed to say.

“And, that was…umm… good. Wouldn’t you say?” David asked.

“Yes.” Patrick squeezed him tightly. Pressed himself into David.

David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and gently pushed him back away from him so there were a few inches of space between them. So he could look Patrick in the eyes.

“So… when we got back here…I guess…umm… I guess I just needed to feel those feelings for a bit.” He made a move with his hands in front of his body. “It was a lot.”

“Do you mean _a lot_ in a _bad_ way?” Patrick asked.

“No. No, not bad. Just… _a lot_.” He said again moving his hands in front of his body.

“Are you saying you need to talk about it?” Patrick asked.

“I’m not sure… Do you feel like _you_ need to?” David asked.

“I could.”

“Like a truth-telling talk?” David scrunched his face up into a look that showed that he was not necessarily wanting to have a deep conversation at 3:00 in the morning.

Patrick pulled him back into his arms and squeezed him.

“David.” He kissed him on the neck. “You did such a great job planning last night.” He kissed him just below the ear. “Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before.” He nuzzled his face in David’s neck and tucked his hands just inside the back waistband of his pants. “I felt very special and appreciated. Nobody has ever made me feel that good.”

David looked down at Patrick There was a long pause. Looking into each other’s eyes. And they kissed.

There are kisses that are good.

Kisses that start a dating relationship.

Kisses that you have when you greet a loved one you haven’t seen after being separated for a time.

Kisses that show appreciation.

Kisses that help you make up after an argument.

Kisses that start a sexual act.

And then, there are kisses like the one they shared.

A kiss that starts as a kiss, but ends by connecting your soul to another living being.

It started as a sweet peck. And then a second, longer kiss. And then their mouths parted and fit together to create a warm welcoming connection. There was no rush. There was no end goal in mind. There was suction. There was tongue. There was breathing. There were pauses and there were frantic movements to be closer to one another.

Hands moved, first Patrick’s from David’s waist to his chest. His fists grabbed on to David’s t-shirt. Then David’s hands moved, first one then the other, to Patrick’s face. He pulled him in. He couldn’t pull him close enough. Then Patrick’s hands. One to David’s wrist. Holding on tightly. The other to the back of David’s head, pulling him closer. If closer was possible.

At 3:00 am on a Saturday morning, after an emotionally draining night, they stood in Patrick’s bedroom and connected in a way they had not previously. All the kisses. All the sex. The walks. The road trips, the texts. The work. The talking. The cooking. The songs. The cabin adventures. All of it came out in this kiss. Sensitive. Warm. Lingering. Connecting the two men like they hadn’t felt before.

David didn’t have words. He didn’t know the words, yet. He felt the feelings as only David could. He felt the feelings that swirled around in his head and in his body. The feelings in his soul. The feelings in every fiber of his being. Feelings from the tips of his toes to the top of his scalp. Feelings that beat loudly in his chest. He couldn’t put them to words. Because he didn’t have the words. Or, maybe, he had too many words. There… just weren’t words. But he could tell Patrick with a kiss.  

Patrick felt the feelings. He knew the words to put to the feelings. He was madly, passionately, fiercely, deeply in love with this man. With David Rose. And, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with David at his side. There was nobody else in his world who could do this to his heart …and his mind… and his body…and his soul. Only David. But he knew he couldn’t verbalize it to him, yet. Not with how vulnerable David was last night…right now. But he could tell David with a kiss.

Patrick waited for David to make the next move. He didn’t know what David wanted, and Patrick was fine doing whatever David wanted. So, he waited. While they kissed, David’s hands lowered to Patrick’s pajama bottoms. He pushed them down. Patrick moved his hands to help him. Patrick pulled the front of his waistband out over his erection, David pushed them down over his ass. His pajamas fell at a puddle at his feet.

Lips still connected; David pulled on the back of his own pants. Patrick moved his hands to the front of David’s pants and pulled on them, being sure to remove them carefully. He kept his hands to himself. He wanted to wrap them around his cock. David helped push them down until they fell at David’s feet. He kicked them off of his legs.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck and pulled him down. God, he loved to kiss David. David’s tongue slid into Patrick’s mouth and Patrick welcomed it. Their hips came together, pressed together. The movement pulled Patrick out of the moment and he realized how they were dressed.

Patrick began to giggle. He giggled into David’s mouth.

“What.” David whispered. His lips still on Patrick’s. “What? Patrick.” He sounded annoyed.

Patrick giggled more. “We’re standing here like a couple of Pooh Bears with hard-ons.”

“What’s a Pooh Bear?” David didn’t think this was funny.

“It’s the bear that wears a shirt and no pants.” Patrick said, giggling.

Patrick didn’t always get the giggles. But, David knew when Patrick had the giggles, it wasn’t easily stopped. And that made David stifle his laughter. He secretly liked Patrick’s uncontrolled giggles.

“Then take your shirt off. God.” David tried to be serious.

They took their shirts off and stood giggling like it wasn’t 3:00 in the morning and they hadn’t just had the most soul-searching kiss of their relationship.

Patrick looked up at him and giggled again. David smiled and ran his thumb over Patrick’s chin. He tilted Patrick’s head up and kissed him sweetly.

Patrick moved back into his embrace. One arm wrapped around him, one arm on his chest. Patrick would always opt for feeling his bare chest if he had a chance. He ran his fingertips through the hair there. Patrick loved this masculine chest. He would never get enough of it. He moved his finger to circle a nipple. Then back to the chest hair he adored.

David had one arm around his shoulder and another wrapped low on his waist so he could let his hand roam around his lower back and squeeze his ass. He had always enjoyed Patrick’s ass. From their early days he liked to look at him as he walked away in his tight jeans. But when he learned how it looked naked, he was sold. That curve at the base of his spine that gave him a sexy roundness. _Mmmm_. David squeezed him.

Skin touching skin. They didn’t move to the bed. They stood there and snuggled. Hands gently caressing. They kissed. They held one another. Patrick resting against his chest. His head resting on Patrick’s. And they both became drowsy. Leaning in to one another. Hands became still. Just standing.  
  
“Should we get back in bed?” Patrick asked him.

“Mmmmm. I’m tired.” David said.

“I know, David. Let’s get back into bed.” Patrick held back the blankets and David crawled in. Patrick followed suit.

Patrick lay on his back and David curled up under his arm and faced him. He wrapped one hand around Patrick’s chest. He draped one leg over Patrick’s. Patrick quickly fell back to sleep.

David lay awake. His head on Patrick’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Listening to his rhythmic breathing. He slowly pet Patrick’s chest.  
  
His mind wouldn’t shut off. He thought back to the first day. The interactions. The road trips. The store. Their conversations. The first kiss. Conversations he had with Stevie and his family. He thought about their relationship…

***

“Hi David, it’s Patrick….”

“Patrick… I don’t know what to do. I know what I want it to be. I just don’t know how to get it there... I need help, Patrick. Do you think you can help me?”

“I don’t see how they can get confused, Patrick. It’s MILK… For your BODY.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

‘Ran clear out of town, huh?’

“Just dropping off your business license and, uh, activating my allergies…”

“How about I go get us something to drink at the café? Would that be a good pick me up? Maybe get you something to eat?”

“He’s a business major that wears straight-legged mid-range denim. He’s not into me.”

“I’m not here… for your sister.” 

“Ohhh… I’m gonna get the money.”

“Ok. Um… So… do you see this as you being an employee? Or you being a partner?”

“How would you see it, David? I think that is completely your decision.”

“No randoms.”

‘I don’t ever want to talk about him or last night again’

“Yes… He’s _Bill Gates_.”

“I think if we’re gonna go big, let’s go big.”

“If they like each other, what’s wrong with them kissing. _It’s nice_ , David. Be happy for them.”

“This space… this office… this will always be private space. Just you and me in here. No public. No customers. Friends and family… only if _you want_. But this will be _our private space_. _Always_.”

‘Someday, I’m going to figure out why you did this.’

“I watched a lot of YouTube tutorials….”

“Open the doors…. Softly.”

“You feel like a road trip?”

“If there’s something you’re bothered over; you’d let me know. Right? You wouldn’t perseverate on it.”

“I forgot to get a copy of the first receipt. _Fuck_. Patrick.”

“When we see something from our card, we mark it off. The first one to get BINGO gets a special prize.”

“My father taught me to help my neighbor. No money is needed for that.”

“I didn’t really ask you, Patrick. I may have told you that I didn’t want to ask my dad. But I didn’t ask you to help me. You just offered to help me.”

          “David.”

          “I didn’t. I mean, I _really_ appreciate that you offered. And I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t offer. But I didn’t ask you.”

          “DAVID.”

“Well, the prize was supposed to be ice cream and this is the last chance to get it before getting home. Want some anyway?”

“I’m kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday.”

“Welcome, Stevie. I... I…I’m sorry. If I’d have known you were coming, I’d have had them set … uh… three places.”

“I think I’m crashing a date.”

“Oh it’s just … the uh… the receipt… from our first sale …at the store.”

“I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David.”

“Uhh. I’ve never done that before… with a guy.”

“Thank you…for… making that happen for us.”

‘David. Was it just a kiss?’

          ‘Do you want it to be just a kiss?’

          ‘No.’

“All I know is that Patrick is a sweet little button face, David? So don’t. Mess. This. Up.”

“I’m just watching you because I can now. I don’t have to hide that I am watching you.”

“Please. David. Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it.”

“I know that Nighttime Patrick feels good right now? I mean… _this_ …feels _really_ good. But we need to listen to Morning Patrick. Morning Patrick is smart and sensible and aware of what we need, what … _he needs_.”

“ _Oh god_. You went online and you fell in a porn hole.”

“I just was thinking I wanted to be with _you_ …and, you know… kiss you and touch you…have sex and… stuff… but I didn’t think about the mechanics of it all. It was just an emotional reaction when I realized it.”

“The first time I watched you eat one of those, you about made me explode in my pants.”

“Getting ready for the seventh inning stretch.”

          “What the fuck is the seventh inning stretch?”

          “It’s when we go upstairs to my room and forget about the game.”

“David, you know you could go home if you want. I can take care of the store today.”

“It feels good with you wrapped around me like this. It feels like I’m right where I belong.”

“I’m going to unbutton your shirt, unless you stop me.”

“I just went to get tested. No biggie. If we’re going to do what I want us to start doing, I want to be sure it’s all good.”

“Ok. David. Butterflies. I don’t know any other grown man who says they have butterflies. But if you say that’s what I had, then yes. I had butterflies.”

“And when I thought things through, I realized how much I wanted you. I realized all my life I was not seeing who I really am. I realized I’m gay, David. And I realized I wanted you. And I made the decision to come back to Schitt’s Creek and find a way to work myself into your world so I could be with you. And _I think_ THAT song, David, helped make it all happen.”

“The problem, Patrick, is that I’m not sure how I’m ever going to keep my mouth off of this spectacular beast.”

“I’m going to need you to mind your own business for a moment. I need to introduce myself to my new friend.”

“This was _Jake_? The furniture maker, Jake? The Jake that Jamie had asked you about? The Jake that I asked you about on our first road trip?”

“But, given that we only have the apartment for one night. Maybe, it’s best if we… lock that box up for now.”

“When I touch you, you will be the first … guy… I’ve ever touched. No matter what happens, ever, I will remember this moment… for the rest of my life.”

“Never where people can see it, David. That’s just in poor taste.”

‘David. Did you change your name in my contacts again?’

“You did a nice thing today, David. It was generous and thoughtful.”

‘Happy Monthiversary, David.’

“She’s an artist David. My numbers and straight talk will lose her. She needs your vision.”

“It’s ok, David. That’s what happens. The mamma will take care of it.”

 

“David. Stop. DAVID. STOP.”

 

“I don’t need your help. I’m a grown man.”

          “I’m trying to be Florence-Fucking-Nightingale and tend to your god-damned asshole. This hot washcloth will help you relax. Would you stop being a fucker about it? Let me do this. I know what I’m doing. Stop being so full of yourself.”

 

“I’m not going to let you be mean to me Patrick.”

“Then, Goose. You big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day – In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away – In your heart I see the start of every night and every day – In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away – In your heart…_

Patrick. Sitting on a horse. Patrick riding a horse like he knew what he was doing. Sitting tall and comfortably. On. A. Fucking. Horse.

“Phones are private spaces. I’ve been telling you that.”

“David. You’re not stupid. You’ve had a rough day. Let me look.”

“I’m going to fuck you. David Rose.”

“I’m not leaving you, David. I’m here to stay. I’m. Not. Leaving.”

“You know, David. One of these days, you’re going to dance for me to this song.”

“I’m a Brewer man. A Brewer man never owns too many blue shirts.”

“My boyfriend doesn’t like the shoes, so I’m going to take the shoes off.”

“I wish there was something I could call you that nobody else has ever called you.”

“Hey, Toby. This is my boyfriend David. David, this is Toby.”

“Well, I told him that I didn’t understand last night that he was asking me out. And that I wasn’t interested in going out, because I’m in … I’m… we’re… monogamous.”

“It’s the second month anniversary of when you first kissed me.”

“You may not want to celebrate it, David. But I think it’s worth celebrating.”

“Patrick Brewer. You listen to me. You are going to sit in that chair that lady brought over. You are going to drink this water. And you are going to stay right here. These families trust you with their children and they cannot see you lose your shit because you are having a moment where you want to run. All you did was get sick. As far as they know you just don’t feel well. Now, Sit. The Fuck. Down.”

“I’m worried someone from your past who really meant something to you will use this as an opportunity to get close to you again.”

“You look nice, Patrick.”

          “David. Is this the shirt?”

“So, I may not have remembered what I wore. But I will never forget what you wore…David. You turned my world upside-down on that day. My life was never the same after you gave me this.”

 

“Are you hungry, David?”

 

“I want to make you happy, David. That’s all I ever want.”

“David. Seriously? We’re talking about Patrick.”

          “Yes. And?”

          “Have you EVER known Patrick to do something he wasn’t good at?”

“David. I tease you sometimes, because I can. I’m sorry if I went too far. I sometimes forget that you don’t see yourself the way I see you. You’re a strong, intelligent, amazing man who teaches me very day how to be a better person.”

“Alright. Umm. I would like to dedicate this song... to… uh… a very special someone in my life. David Rose. There he is. Right there. That’s him. Can’t miss him.”

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire…_

“Happy third month anniversary, David.”

“Would you erase them all, if you could. The memories of them all?”

          “David… I…I couldn’t erase you. The good memories are too good to erase.”

“I’m Peter.”

“David. I think you need to face it. I have one fantasy out there that would be pretty easy for you to fulfill…”

“Seriously, David. Thank you so much. Without you carrying the lion’s share of the load at work, I wouldn’t have been able to do this. I had a lot of fun.”

“Listen. I get it. He’s _amazing_ and you’ve liked him from the start. I know you want to get to him. But he’s been pretty clear with you that we’re monogamous...”

          “Monogamy is overrated. If you don’t allow room for fun, someone is going to go behind the other’s back.”

          “Toby, he has no _fucking_ clue what ‘Play’ means. He’s got it in his mind that you want to get together for a night of Pictionary or Trivial Pursuit.”

 

“He _sees_ you. For _all_ that you are.”

 

“You know… umm… this wasn’t actually the first time I’ve been put to work by the Rose Family. My first job in high school was actually at… a Rose Video.”

“Wait. _Patrick_ is your fiancé?”

“David I’ve spent most of my life… not knowing what _right_ was supposed to feel like… and then I met _you_. And everything changed. _You_ make me feel right, David.”

“It’s just that _my_ truth…is that I am… _damaged_ goods… and _this_ … has really…. messed things up for me. And… it think… I need some time… with it.”

“On the darkest and stormiest of days, one can only hope to find the bright promise of Spring. You are my Spring, David. Without you, every day is stormy. Please talk to me. Let me make this right. – P.”

‘I’ll always come back, David.’

          ‘It’s not about you coming back. It’s about you running.’

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

“My point is… he’s dealt with a lot. He’s rolled with a lot in order to be with you. You can work through this.”

 _I won't give up on us_  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

“Well… Son…I don’t know for sure. I just know that your mother and I think he’s a nice young man and you need to talk with him. If for no other reason, you own a business together. It’s not good business to do what you’re doing.”

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

“He’s a man of substance, David. Like your father. They don’t come around every day.”

“I don’t have a right to ask you to trust me, David. But I’m asking anyway. Trust me to know that we can talk through what we need to and move forward. Please. Let’s start.”

“I’m sorry. Were you holding back on talking to me because you were getting _gifts_?”

          “You know what? I feel like now, maybe, I deserve an olive branch or two?”

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire…_

“I’m uncomfortable with you paying. But I just don’t have enough money to do that… not right now.”

          “You told me once that people… in your past… used you. They were around because you paid for things… for them.”

“I do love her. She’s been a special person in my life.”

“I thought you’d never let me touch you again, David. You were so mad. I’m so sorry.”

“You mean everything to me, David Rose.”

“Sometimes you get a look in your eyes like you are a frightened animal and if I’m not careful I’ll scare you away. So, I joke with you. Or, I talk calmly to you. Or, I avoid talking about some things…”

“Can I…wash your hair?”

          “I’m… gonna… get in the shower. If you want to join me…”

“I wanted to touch your skin… like this. But, I was too afraid.”

_I’ve got a girl crush…_

          “Get over it and enjoy this song for what it represents from our first time. Your humor and this song got me out of my funk that time. It represents the start of something for us. So, put it back in the rotation.”

“I know you, Mr. Brewer. I know to be patient. You like your boundaries, but when you feel safe you come out to play. No matter how patient you want to be, your farmer dick likes me…wants me.”

          “He does. He missed you.”

 

“Mine.”

          “Yours.”

 

“You have grumpy eyebrows.”

“Well. I can see why you were wanting to make a grand entrance in those. Those are….Cute little turtles.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

_Blue Ribbon._

          “Apothecary.”

 

“Can we have the snuggle in bed _before_ we shave that?”

“David, I have never once been the one to make the first move. I didn’t…I don’t know how. And…I _really_ didn’t know how to initiate anything with… a guy. You are…umm…you’re a lot of personality in one person. I was afraid I might have misread… or had a one-sided crush… or, I don’t know. I was afraid.”

“So… how long are we going to keep using condoms, David?”

“I’ve liked being here, but I’m ready to get back to our store.”

          “Me too.”

          “Keep me close, Mr. Brewer. Don’t let go.”

          “I am, David. I said I’ve got you.”

          “I mean when we get home.”

 

_Sweet David Rose_

_Good times never seemed so good_

 

“You’re really _fucking_ pretty.”

 

“David. You did a good job planning it. Thank you for all you did for us. This weekend saved us.”

 _When you lose your way and the fight is gone_  
Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable

“Good night, Turtle.”

“Help me undo pants. Skirrrts in the way.”

          “Hello, old friend. I missssed you.”

          “Tryin ta give a blow job in here!”

“I love…your sssoft sssoft ssweaterrsss.”

“Because you love me.”

“I can’t get enough of you, David Rrrose. The more I have, the more I want.”

“Last night when we were at the bar, I looked through my pictures. I like looking at pictures of you, and of us. I have so many pictures David. From our first road trip up to us at the cabin. We have so many memories. Remember when…”

“David. I have another song for you. This is the last one. I can’t do this anymore David. If we can’t talk, then we need to stop. Dissolve… dissolve the …dissolve the partnership. I don’t know what you want from me. This is my last attempt… I don’t know what else to do. Maybe this song will reach you when the others haven’t.”

 _I'd climb every mountain_  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

“I would have done anything to be near you. Even if it was just working beside you.”

“I felt terrible. We were broken. I was broken.”

          “But, we fixed it.”

          “Yes, we did.”

“Good night… Farmer Patrick.”

          “Damnit it. David.”

“David. What’s going on?”

          “Well, Patrick. I don’t know if you know this or not, but today is a special day.”

“Hell, Yes! Yes! I want a piece!”

         “David. It tastes just like my mom’s.”

“This is what you did that night? Six months ago? On _that night_ you wrote _THIS_?”

“You’re very special to me, Mr. Brewer. I’m so glad you agreed to run this business with me.”

          “I know that, David. You didn’t have to do this to tell me that. I know. I know how you feel about me.”

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice_

_Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind_

 

“Thank you, David. I loved all of it.”

          “Six months, Patrick.”

          “I know. It’s a big deal.”

          “It is, isn’t it?”

          “It is.”

***

With tears in his eyes David lay there with his head on Patrick’s chest. Listening to his heart beat. Listening to his rhythmic breathing. He thought about the whole thing. From the moment the met. The past six months. Patrick.

He moved, then. He needed to be closer to him. Closer. Closer. 

++++++

It was a wonderful feeling. He was being awoke to the feeling of David laying on top of him. Rocking on top of him. Once he was aware of what was happening, Patrick automatically, without thought, pulled his legs up and wrapped them around David. David was kissing him on his neck. Breathing in his ear. It felt so good to have David’s weight pressing down on him.

Patrick wrapped his hands under David’s arms and up around his back. He hugged him with his legs and his arms. Tightly. He let David rock them. He moved his hands down David’s back to his ass. He pushed his hips more firmly into his own. He rocked with him. Their cocks lined up side by side pushed between them.

They’d done this before. When they were newly together, they did this often. It was still in the middle of the night. Surely not an hour after they were both awake. Patrick knew. Something had happened. There was something happening with David. And it wasn’t bad. David needed connection. Touch. And Patrick was all in. He wrapped his limbs tightly around David.

Patrick held him as David pressed into Patrick and whispered into his ear. _Patrick. Mine. So Special. Mr. Brewer. Sexy. My Partner. Need you. Trust you. Stay with me. Monogamous._ _So happy. Everything to me. Patrick._

Patrick whispered back to him. Answered each of David’s words. And he kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek. _David. Yours. So smart. My Turtle. Your body. Six months. Want you. Keep you safe. I’m here, always. Only you. So giving. Anything for you. David._

_***_

_Patrick_

_….David_

_Mine_

_….Yours_

_So Special_

_….So Smart_

_Mr. Brewer_

_….My Turtle_

_Sexy_

_….Your Body_

_My Partner_

_….Six months_

_Need You_

_….Want You_

_Trust You_

_….Keep you safe_

_Stay with me_

_….I’m here, always_

_Monogamous_

_….Only you_

_So Happy_

_….So Giving_

_Everything to me_

_….Anything for you_

_Patrick_

_….David_

_***_

And, quietly they came. One after the other. Bodies stiff. Clinging tightly to each other. Whispering their names into each other’s ears.

After their body’s calmed, David wordlessly rolled off of him and Patrick reached down to the floor to pick up his t-shirt. He wiped and cleaned David and then himself.

David lay down on his back and Patrick curled up next to him. Head on David’s shoulder. Arm draped across David’s chest. He draped one leg over David’s. He listened to David’s heartbeat. He listened to David’s rhythmic breathing.

They fell back to sleep.

And, this time…David slept. Deeply.

++++++

The sun peeked through the closed curtains in Patrick’s room. He stole a glance at his phone. It was 8:30. Yes, their Saturday hours were supposed to start at 9:00. Patrick didn’t care. He was naked and in bed with David and the store could wait. David slept soundly under Patrick. His head still lay on David’s chest and his leg still draped over David’s.

He thought about that moment in the middle of the night. Something happened. Something emotional. David was moving forward. He was getting there. Patrick could tell. He need only be patient. And if there was one thing Patrick could be, it was patient. He loved this man beside him. He would wait for him. Until the end of time. But something in him knew, the wait was almost over.

Patrick smiled at the thought. He smiled at the next steps. Yes. There would be next steps. He was already picturing their future.

Responsibility marched through his brain and he knew the store needed opened. He needed to get them both moving and out of bed. He knew the one way to wake David up that would keep David from being grumpy.  
  
Patrick pulled the sheet up over his head and he slid down David’s body and positioned himself between David’s legs.

He remembered how in their early days, he would do this to get used to having a cock in his mouth. David flaccid. Sleeping.

He rubbed his cheek along David’s lower abdomen. The soft fuzzy hair there, some of his favorite on David. He gave him tiny kisses and watched his dick begin to move. A twitch. It grew a little.  
  
Patrick moved his mouth lower. He slid his hand along David’s inner thigh. Back and forth. His dick moved again. It wanted Patrick’s mouth. Patrick gave it what it wanted.

Patrick pulled him in and began to suck in earnest. Then, as he grew, Patrick’s hand joined his mouth in satisfying David.

David woke in his favorite way. _God. Patrick was good at this._

He reached a hand under the sheet to pet his head. Let him know he was awake and fully participating, not that he couldn’t tell. Patrick reached a hand up to intertwine with David’s.

“Good morning, Mr. Brewer.” David said in his deep morning voice.

Patrick grinned under the sheet.

David looked down. The sheet over Patrick’s head moved in the rhythm. He laid his head back, eyes closed, feeling the moment.

“Good Morning, Boys!!!!!!!!” Ray threw open the door with a cheerful greeting.

 

Patrick froze.

 

David’s eyes flew open and he turned to the door. He pulled the sheet up over his chest.

 

“Good morning, Ray.” David said.

“Oh. Hi David. I’m making eggs. What kind do you want?”

“Whatever you make is fine, Ray.” David said.

“Where’s Patrick? He wasn’t in the bathroom.”

“Ummm…” David wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer the question.

“Whatever you make is fine, Ray.” Patrick said from under the sheet.

“Oh! OHHH!!!! Sorry, Patrick! Sorry David!” Ray said. He stood frozen.

“Shut the goddamned door, Ray.” Patrick said. Still under the sheet.

“Yes. Right. I’m going to shut the door now.” Ray backed out of the door and shut it. Then he opened it back up and said, “Sorry.” And closed the door.

 

And then, Patrick got the giggles. Again.

 

 

 


	34. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes to Thornbridge to attend a conference that is required because of the grants they received that made it possible for Patrick to join David in working at the store six months prior. He stays with Terri and Amy, their friends the goat farmers who make the body milk for the Apothecary. While Patrick is away, he and his friend Terri spend a lot of time together while David's friend, Amy, sends him photographic evidence of Patrick's hotness. David stays in Schitt's Creek and takes care of the store. There, he develops a rash and has a moment of panic about what might have caused it. When Patrick returns to Schitt's Creek, he takes care of David in more than one way and then he assures Alexis that everything is going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++  
> Takes place before, during, and after 4.11.  
> ++++++
> 
> I want to thank Kate. I didn't expect you to move the desk in your model of the store. But you did! And I took a screen shot! And now THIS is how I picture the back office. (Even though it isn't the layout I originally intended, my mind has shifted and it is now in my head.) You are so talented and generous. Thank you. 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> For those of you who like the texting. If you haven't yet read "Patrick, It's David" by thesummerstars, I encourage you to try it. This author has managed to build the story around the episodes with very little words - and it is humorous and interesting. I love it and look forward to every new chapter (now that I've caught up). 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> Gretchen. There's one line in a text in here that you're going to love. *winking face emoji*
> 
> ++++++
> 
> Deanna and Drishti, I don't know why you have agreed to be the leaders of that group, but thank you. Last week was rough. I saw. You are kind to all, generous of your time, and patient. Thank you for all you do to keep the group a safe place. And for keeping the continued focus on the fiction work. 
> 
> Also, I love that the focus on the group reading will now shift to other works in this fandom. There are so many good works (Single and chapters). I'm thrilled you are moving focus to others. I will be excited to join in those conversations.
> 
> And, I adore the mood boards for existing works. So creative. Lauren, love them! Kasey, I see your skills! Molly, those tattoos! Love them. Thanks for sharing those!  
> ++++++
> 
> OK, friends. So here is the trip to the goat farm. I had to pack a lot in here - a lot to tie up before the last chapter hits. This chapter is long (10,734) and should have been cut into two chapters, but I am publishing as one long chapter. Next chapter coincides with 04.12 and will wrap up LOL:Part 2. Will plan to post it next week (Tuesday). (Goat Farming Edition will post on Friday/Saturday). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 ++++++

They ate lunch quietly.

David tried hard to not be sad. Patrick was leaving today and would be gone for two more days. He picked at his re-heated spinach-stuffed chicken breast with mushroom wild rice on the side. “I liked last week’s casserole better.”

David was never one to pout, but Patrick noted that this was pretty close to a pout.

“Chicken is good for you.” Patrick responded.

“I know. It’s more about the side, though? It needs something… like a cheesy rice or a creamy pasta dish.”

“You can pick next week’s meal.” Patrick downed his water. _David wasn’t wrong_ , Patrick thought. The chicken was dry. The wild rice was tasteless. But the calorie and carb counts were low and it was a healthier choice than last week’s hamburger casserole with extra cheese. He also thought that nothing would taste good today. Neither of them wanted Patrick to go to the conference.

“You have everything packed?” David asked.

“In my car.”

“I want to go with you.”

“You can’t.” Patrick told him for the third time that day. “But we’ll talk every night and you can text me as much as you want.

“I wish I could see Amy.”

“So… are you sad that you’re not going to see me? OR… sad that you’re not going to see her?”

David quickly changed the subject. “Our five-month anniversary is this weekend.”

“It is.” Patrick took the bait.

“Are we celebrating on Thursday or Friday?”  
  
“The day is Thursday, but we can celebrate it whichever day you’d like, David.”  
  
“What do you have planned?” David asked.

“What do _I_ have planned? You’re making an assumption that I have planned something?” Patrick asked.

“You have something planned.”

“Honestly, I don’t, David. Don’t get your hopes up. Maybe we can go out to dinner and a movie?” 

“M’Kay.” David grinned.

“David. Just…eat your dry chicken and bring your hopes down a few notches.”

++++++ 

_Alexis Rose (2:03 pm)_

‘Hi Button. Singles week next week!!!!!!’

‘Are you still good to host the open mic night next Wednesday night?’

*GIF of Tom Cruise in Risky Business in pink shirt and tighty whiteys with mic in hand*

 

_You (2:03 pm)_

‘Yup. Don’t need that GIF, though.’

 

_Alexis Rose (2:03 pm)_

*GIF of Pooh Bear and Piglet saying ‘OK!’*

 

Patrick hesitated. He looked at the GIF.

“DAMNIT DAVID!” He called out from the office to David who was in the store.

 

_You (2:04 pm)_

‘Alexis! Why did you send that GIF?’

 

_Alexis Rose (2:04 pm)_

*GIF of little blonde girl with pigtails shrugging her shoulders*

 

_You (2:04 pm)_

‘I have to go. Talk to you later about details for mic night.’

 

“Damn it, David!” Patrick stood from the desk and stomped out into the store.

David was in the back corner, helping two ladies look through the alpaca throws. He shot Patrick a look that chastised him for his loud cursing.

Patrick rolled his eyes at him and left the store to go to the café.

++++++ 

His suitcase, his portfolio, and his ice tea from the café in the car, Patrick stood in the doorway of the store.

“I have to go, David.” He called.

“Just a sec!” David called back from the office. “I have something for you!”

David came out of the office with a small brown gift bag with a black bow on it. He handed it to Patrick. “For your trip.”

“Awww. Thank you, David. That’s very sweet of you. Doesn’t make up for you telling Alexis about Pooh Bear, but it is nice.”

David waved him over, encouraging him to stand closer. “Give me kisses.” He put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick wrapped his arms around him and gave him kisses along his neck, jaw, temple, and cheek. And told him sweet nothings, just like David liked.

 _I’m going to miss you_. Kiss. _Won’t be the same without you_. Kiss. _I’ll sing all of our songs in the car._ Kiss. _Thank you for holding down the fort_. Kiss. _It will be Thursday night before you know it._ Kiss. _Five months, David._ Kiss.

“M’Kay. You’ll drive safely. No texting while driving.”

“Yes, David.”

“And you’ll check in every time you make a stop.”

“Yes, David.”

“And you will have a good time with Amy. … Well and Terri… But… Amy.”

“Yes, I will.

“And don’t forget to have her sign the renewal agreement. Hers expires… like… next week.”

“I know. I won’t forget.”

“And you promise to make sure there is photographic evidence if you get on a horse.”

“Yup.”

“And we will Facetime every night.”

“For sure.”

“And text all day long.”

“Well… I’ll be in a conference.”

“We will text when time allows.” David nodded and corrected himself. He tightly held Patrick.

“That sounds good.”

Silence.

“You have to let me go, David.”

“M’Kay.” David leaned down for a kiss. A real kiss. To tell his boyfriend he was going to miss him terribly.

++++++

Patrick waved at David and put his car in gear to head to Thornbridge. He turned on the music set to their playlist which started where it all began.

_I call you when I need you, my heart’s on fire..._

He opened the gift bag and dumped it on the passenger seat. A bag of red licorice and a half dozen suckers fell out. He grinned and popped a sucker into his mouth.

++++++

David hung up the phone. He had called one of his newer vendors. They made a nice organic massage oil. He and Patrick had sampled it on their weekend at the cabin and started carrying it at the store in multiple fragrances and flavors. David decided to triple their regular order for next week. The singles were coming. And if there was one thing David knew, it was the mating rituals of single people.

He made other calls and ordered extra of other items. A few extra small scented candles. More incense. More than double the organic, water-based lubricant. Extra breath mints. More wine. And, then, he made a note to buy some boxes of condoms to have behind the counter just in case someone asks about them. He didn’t want the singles to need them and not have them. Safety. First.

++++++ 

He closed the store and went into the office. He started their playlist. Again. He poured himself a glass of wine. He sat down to balance the register.

His phone vibrated. Patrick was calling.

He answered it and put it on speaker phone. “Hi.”

“Hi. I am pulling up their driveway.”

“You were supposed to text when you stopped along the way.”

“David. I didn’t stop.”

“My god. You drove _straight through_?” David asked.

“It’s a two-hour drive, David.”

“I know! You didn’t have to _stop_?”

“You kept me in snacks. I was fine. What are you doing?” Patrick changed the subject.

“Balancing.”

“I’ll talk to you tonight at bedtime?”

“Or before if you want.” David offered quickly.

“I miss you, David.”

He took a deep breath. “Me too.”

“Road trip wasn’t the same without you.” Patrick admitted.

David grinned. “Good.”

++++++ 

He got out of the car and was greeted by Amy who bounded off the porch, their dog trailing behind her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. “We’ve got your room all set up. We’re so excited you are staying with us!”

Terri sauntered over from the barn. “Hey.” She greeted him.

Patrick looked at Terri and smiled. He held out his arms. “Hi, Friend.” And they hugged. A long hug with big pats on the back. Patrick would forever be thankful for the talk they shared during his and David’s “Dark Period.” He believed her advice helped to save them.

“Go change. I have some chores for you before dinner.” Terri said.

“Terri.” Amy chastised her.

“Yup. Looking forward to it. I’ve packed some old jeans. Be out in a bit.” Patrick said with a smile.

Amy took him to the guest room on the main floor. So both he and they would have privacy, their master bedroom was upstairs. She showed him the bathroom, towels, whatever he’d need to be comfortable. She left him. He changed into his old, faded, torn jeans and tied his work boots. He put on an old t-shirt. He headed to the barn.

She gave him a shovel and pointed at the stall. This was not his first time mucking out stalls. He got to work in one stall while she milked the goats in another.

“So, how long have you guys been together now, Patrick?” Terri asked him, as she always did. Their little joke.

“Five months this week, Terri. Six months since we started working together.”

“Called it.” She gave him a small grin.

“I know you did. You never told me how.” Patrick continued to work. His back to Terri.

“He purposely poured out too much of that lotion. He wanted to put it on you. He knew what he was doing.”

“That just means he liked me. How did you know that I…”

“I watched your face. First you had a look of shock. Then… your face changed. You liked it. It was uncomfortable to watch. That’s why I got you the hell out of there.” Terri laughed.

While they worked, they talked. Talked about the goats. Talked about the field of lavender. At one point, Amy came outside with cups of ice tea. While Patrick drank his tea, Amy took a picture of him. “Amy. Jesus. Leave him alone.” Terri said.

Patrick went back to work, mucking the next stall. Amy snuck into the barn without him seeing and snapped another shot of him, while he bent over. When he heard her, he turned around, put the handle of the shovel on the ground and held it by his side. He smiled at her. He knew David would get the picture.

++++++

David sat on his bed. Snacking on a cinnamon bun. Sipping a little vodka. Television on for noise. Alexis was out with their mom checking on one of the venues for Singles’ Week.

His phone vibrated.

 

_Amy (6:11 pm)_

*Picture of the back of Patrick in faded, torn jeans using a shovel in the barn*

*Picture of a sweaty Patrick drinking from a cup*

*Picture of Patrick’s ass in faded, torn jeans*

*Picture of Patrick standing with a shovel in his hands smiling at the camera*

 

_You (6:11 pm)_

‘These.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘Are.’ *Clapping hands emoji’ ‘Everything!’ *Clapping hands emoji*

_Amy (6:11 pm)_

‘I’m a woman on a mission. If I can’t have you here, I can at least be your eyes.’

 

_You (6:11 pm)_

*GIF of Elf yelling “I LOVE YOUUUUU!’*

 

_Amy (6:12 pm)_

‘What the hell is he packing?’

*Picture that had been cropped and showed only Patrick’s crotch in faded, torn jeans*

 

_You (6:12 pm)_

‘I told you!!!’ *Farmer emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

++++++ 

Terri and Patrick sat in front of the television. Beer in hand. Watching the baseball game.

Amy walked through the room and “stealthily” snapped another picture.

“Does she think I don’t know what she’s doing?” Patrick asked quietly, eyes never leaving the television.

“It doesn’t matter if she thinks you know or not. She going to keep doing it. Just ignore her. How’s the store doing?”

“Doing good.”

“She said David wants to put her product online?”

“Yeah. When we started offering some of the products online, we didn’t do the body milk because we always sell out in the store, and we figured it would go faster online. I guess they’ve talked about what it would take to do it. It would take more stock and we didn’t want to put pressure on the two of you.”

“Not sure what she’s going to do. She’s pretty busy just doing what she is now.” Terri said.

“Do you want it to not go online?” Patrick didn’t want he and David to force anything.

“Not my decision, Patrick. She knows what she’s doing. We have the goat’s milk. If she feels like she can make the lotion and keep up, that’s her call.”

They sat in silence. Watching the game.

“Do you want to talk about the weekend you guys had at the cabin?” Terri asked him.

“We talked through some really rough stuff. But we came out of it better than ever. Thanks for the advice.” Patrick tipped his beer bottle over to her. She clinked it with hers.

“Talking like that can be hard.” She said.

“It was.” He said.

She gave him space to talk. He remained quiet.

“Place nice?” She asked.

“Fantastic.” He said.

“Mmmmm.” She made a noise of approval.

More silence. Just watching the game.

“So…when we met in Cedar Grove?” It had been bugging him for a while; he had to ask.

“Yeah?” Terri knew where this was going.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” She asked.

“You’re a therapist.”

“I am. Here in town. I work with kids.”  
  
“I know. David told me.”

Silence. They watched the game.

“You do more than that.” Patrick said.

“Sometimes.”

“I googled you.” Patrick said.

“Jesus. Patrick.”

“I know the other work you do. That’s...”

“I don’t talk about it.” She cut him off.

“OK.” Patrick said.

“Ever.” Terri said.

“OK.”

“Did she tell him about it?” Terri asked. Wondering how much Amy told David.

“No. He didn’t know a thing about it. I told him not to bring it up to her.” Patrick said.

“But you’re bringing it up to me”

“Well… Just… Man, Terri. That’s big.”

“Let’s just watch the game, Patrick.”

 

Silence.

 

“So…. farmer dick? Really?” Terri laughed and nudged him in the shoulder.

Patrick blushed.

“Phoebe?” He asked.

“What!?!” Terri exclaimed. “She was my favorite!”

++++++

_Amy (8:53 pm)_

‘Why do they love sports so much?’

*Picture of Terri and Patrick sitting on the couch with feet on coffee table and beers in hands staring at the television*

 

_You (8:53 pm)_

‘Who knows. But at least we have the 7th inning stretch’

*GIF of baseball-headed mascot humping*

 

_Amy (8:53 pm)_

‘What the hell is a 7th inning stretch?’

 

_You (8:53 pm)_

‘Maybe it’s just something we do?’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

++++++ 

Terri shut the television off and grabbed the empty beer bottles. Patrick picked up the empty plates of snacks. They headed to the kitchen.

Terri put the plates in the dishwasher. Patrick filled a glass of water to take to his room.

“Hey Patrick?” Amy came into the kitchen.

“Yeah?” He asked with a smile having no idea what question was coming next.

“What’s a 7th inning stretch?”

Patrick looked at the floor and blushed. He shook his head.

“Damnit David.” He said under his breath.

++++++

After he showered, he sat in bed and dialed David. He called him on Facetime.

David answered and his face appeared on the screen.

“Hi!” David smiled and waved.

“Hi.” Patrick leaned back against the headboard. “You told her about the 7th inning stretch, David?”

David made a face. “Is that… not… a thing?”

“It’s a thing _for_ _us_.” Patrick said.

“Sorry?” David scrunched up his face.

“Please stop telling people our private stuff. I’ve kept my deal about my nickname for you.”

“OK. I’ll try to do better.”

“That’s all I ask.”  Patrick said.

“How are they? Everybody good?” David changed the topic of conversation.

“Yup. How are things there?”

“Alexis is on a high because Ted is coming over tomorrow to go over dog pictures for the pet adoptions. So, she’s in good spirits. Mom is in a bit of a snit because she has jury duty tomorrow.”

“Oh, Man! I have _always_ wanted to do jury duty.” Patrick said. He shook his head and pressed his lips together. He was jealous.

David raised his chin, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. “Of course, you have.”

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing.” David smiled.

Patrick watched him. Patrick smiled. _He really is very good looking._ He took a screen shot of David smiling back at him.

“What?” David asked him.

“What do you mean, What?” Patrick grinned.

“What are you doing? You’re doing something.”  
  
“I just took a screen shot of your gorgeous face.” Patrick said.

“You could have let me get ready.” David complained.

“OK. Get ready. One. Two. Three.” Patrick said.

David put the back of his hand under his chin, grinned, and shrugged his shoulders.

Patrick took another screen shot. “OK. Got it.” He laughed. “ _Fucking_ Pretty.” He said.

“Thankyouverymuch. So….Mr. Brewer… I received some very nice photographic evidence of _you_ working in a _barn_ tonight.” David teased.

“Did you? I had no idea there were photos being taken of me.” Patrick said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you ever wear those faded, torn jeans around me? They’re HOT. I mean…HOT, Patrick.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked.

“Hot. Hot ass.” David confirmed.

Patrick blushed.

“They’re not very professional.” Patrick was serious.

“And the jeans you wear to the store are?” David teased him.

“Is my boyfriend calling me out on appropriate attire in the work place? Because I seem to recall some torn jeans and some questionable phrases on sweatshirts.”

“M’Kay. What time does the conference start tomorrow?” David changed the subject.

“8:00 am.”

“Do NOT text me until you’re in the second session.”

“But you’re going to open the store at 9, right?”

“Sure…let’s say I’m going to open the store at 9.”

“David.” Patrick scolded him before it was even morning.

“Patrick.” David mimicked his tone.

Patrick smiled at him.

“How’s the guest room?” David asked.

“It’s nice. They have some dried lavender in here. Smells good. They have some product out for me to use. I’m downstairs. They’re upstairs. So, it’s pretty private.”

“Amy says she’s glad you’re there. You’re breaking the tension. They’ve been arguing. She won’t tell me why.”

“I can’t tell. They seem fine.” Patrick said.

“Well, they probably know how to put it away when company is around. What did you eat for dinner?”

“Amy grilled hamburgers.” Patrick said.

“Oh my god. Were there sides?”

“So many sides.” Patrick teased.

“Stop it.”

“Seriously. It was good. I thought about you the whole time I ate. You’d have loved it.”

David sighed. “Now I’m jealous for a whole other reason.”

“I’m getting drowsy, Babe. I think I need to turn in.”

“M’Kay.”

“Is anyone in the room with you?” Patrick asked.

“No.” David wiggled his eyebrows.

Patrick dropped his voice and quietly said, “I miss you, Turtle.”

David smiled. “I miss you too, Pooh.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “NO! David. NO! You are not going to call me that.”

“I think I might have to if I get that kind of reaction.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Patrick hung up the phone.

 

 _Turtle (_ _10_ _:16 pm)_

‘Patrick I’m sorry. Call me back. I wanted to talk dirty to you.”

 

_You (10:16 pm)_

‘Nope. Moment has passed.’

 

_Turtle (10:16 pm)_

‘But I’ve been looking at this all night’

*Picture of Patrick bending over and working with a shovel in the barn*

 

_You (10:16 pm)_

‘How many pictures did she send you?’

 

_Turtle (10:17 pm)_

‘Barely enough to sustain me.’

‘Talk dirty to me. I’m finally alone in my room.’

 

_You (10:17 pm)_

‘You like those jeans?’

 

_Turtle (10:17 pm)_

‘Oh. Mr. Brewer. How is it I’ve never seen them? They’re so faded and torn up.’

*GIF of George Michael’s ass wiggling in faded Jeans*

 

_You (10:17 pm)_

‘I try to wear my nice jeans in front of you. I try to look nice for you.’

 

_Turtle (10:18 pm)_

‘You’re the sweetest man in all the land.’ *Smiling face with three hearts emoji*

 

_You (10:18 pm)_

‘You just moved from being turned on to thinking I’m sweet and precious.’

 

_Turtle (10:18 pm)_

*GIF of Pam from the office saying ‘YUP’*

 

_You (10:18 pm)_

‘I’ll wear the jeans for you if you want.’

 

_Turtle (10:19 pm)_

‘Just for me. Not for everyone else. You have an image to uphold around here.’

 

_You (10:19 pm)_

‘I’ll wear them just for you and then you can take them off me.’

 

_Turtle (10:19 pm)_

‘I’m listening…’

*Picture that had been cropped and showed only Patrick’s crotch in faded, torn jeans*

 

_You (10:19 pm)_

‘I have body milk.’

 

_Turtle (10:20 pm)_

‘I have a little bottle of lube secretly tucked under my pillow.’

 

_You (10:20 pm)_

‘What are we waiting for?’

 

_Turtle (10:20 pm)_

‘I want to hear your voice.’

 

Patrick called David. It made David smile that it didn’t take much to get Patrick back on track.

“There you are.” David said in a low voice. Phone tucked under his ear. Blankets pulled up over his head.

“How much time do we have?” Patrick asked.

“Probably not long.”

“I sucked on a sucker on my way here today and thought about how I watched you do that the first time and almost came in my pants.’ Patrick said.

“Did it make you hard when you thought of it?”

“David. I get hard… _every time…_ I think of you.” Patrick said slowly, in a low voice.

“Touch yourself, Patrick.” David whispered.

“I am.”

“Me too.” David said in a hushed voice.

They listened to each other breathing.

“Our first kiss.” Patrick said.

“Our first time in the office on the couch. I held you and made you come.” David said.

“First… first time I touched your dick.” Patrick said.

“You singing… to me.” David began to breathe heavier.

“Watching you …dance…just for me.” Patrick whispered.

“Waking up with your mouth on my cock.” David said.

“Wash … washing your hair.” Patrick’s breath caught in his throat. “You coming up out of that bathwater with the suds washing over your beautiful face.”

“Your legs…on my shoulders and me pushing into you.” David whispered.

“Leather jacket.”

“Unbuttoning your shirt.”

“Tie me up with a blue ribbon.” Patrick breathed.

“You liked that. Didn’t you, Patrick?” David’s voice was deep.

“I like when you spank me.”

“You fucking me.” David said

“I like to fuck you, David. I really like to fuck you.” Patrick said.

“You’re so good at fucking me, Mr. Brewer.” David said in a low voice.

“You taught me how to do it. You’re a good teacher… Sir.”

“Fuck. Patrick.”

They listened to each other. Listened as each other made those noises they knew so well. Both trying to be as quiet as they could. They heard the moans. The breathing. The whispering of curse words and sweet nothings mingled together. And they came. Over the phone. In separate beds. In different towns.

When they’d calmed. Patrick spoke first. “You OK?” He didn’t know why he felt the need to check on David. Of course he was OK.

“MmmHmm.” He just made the sound.

“Tired now?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Sleep well, Turtle.”

“You too, Pooh.”

“David. Damnit. No.”

David laughed.

Patrick hung up on him.

 

_Turtle (10:36 pm)_

‘Sorry. Good night, boyfriend.’

 

_You (10:36 pm)_

‘Good night.’

 

_Turtle (10:36 pm)_

*GIF of Pooh Bear rolling over in bed ‘Sleep Well.’*

 

_You (10:36 pm)_

*GIF of Jim from the office ‘I just want it to stop.’*

 

_Turtle (10:37 pm)_

‘OMG I got a GIF out of you!!!! My evil plan is working!’

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

 

_You (10:37 pm)_

‘Good night, David.’

 

_Turtle (10:37 pm)_

‘Have a good day tomorrow.’ *Face throwing kisses emoji*

 

_You (10:37 pm)_

‘You too, Babe.’

++++++ 

Patrick signed in at the registration table and made his way to the first session of the morning. He tried to not roll his eyes. They had to go around the room and talk about the grant they each received and how it was being utilized to enhance community connectivity. His part was easy. David’s vision was well-executed by now and they were doing everything they said they’d do on the grant. The hard part was being forced to listen to everyone else’s information. It was painful. And, Patrick did not care. He was here only because it was a requirement for the grants they’d received.

Throughout the morning the phone in his pocket vibrated. He knew David was texting him all the thoughts he was having every moment he was having them. Each time his phone vibrated it made him smile. He thought about David. He thought about the last few days. They were in a really good place. _My god, I’m happy_.

They had to break into groups of three and do some sort of goal-setting activity. He met a couple of people who worked in neighboring communities. This activity was probably supposed to help with networking. Patrick could network with the best of them, but these little forced triads were annoying.

He excused himself because he was “receiving a very important call.”

He went to the hallway and checked his texts.

 

_Turtle (8:30 am)_

‘Just had the most annoying convo with Dad. He is angry that the products came in a week later than he’d hoped. I told him to cancel the fucking order and we don’t need his business. I don’t know why I let you talk me into supplying the motel with product. It’s not on brand for us, Patrick.’

 

_Turtle (9:03 am)_

‘Just opened the store. I’d say the day is off to a great start!’

‘Before you say anything about me being late, there was literally nobody here waiting for me, so I’m sure nobody noticed or cared that I’ve opened 3 minutes late.’

 

_Turtle (9:21 am)_

‘I’d like to note that it isn’t even 9:30 am, and I’ve already sold 2 hand-woven baskets, 1 bath salt, 6 candles, and A FUCKING ALPACA THROW! I can sell anything!’

_Turtle (9:33 am)_

‘My face has been itchy this morning.’

Don’t know why I’m texting you that. But if you were here, I’d tell you. So, I’m texting you.’

‘My face is itchy.’

 

_Turtle (10:01 am)_

‘OK. Don’t panic. There’s a problem. I’m going to handle it.’

 

_Turtle (10:09 am)_

‘Fuck. Patrick! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’

‘Dad said we could be sued for retail negligence? What the fuck? Can we???’

 

_Turtle (10:14 am)_

‘OK. So here’s the thing. I have a rash on my face. Stevie has a rash on both of her arms. We both have used Brenda’s lotion. Stevie used the stuff we sold to the motel. I used the face cream. The new batch of face cream. I’ve already sold like half the stock OF THE FUCKING FACE CREAM.’

 

_Turtle (10:17 am)_

‘Patrick. I look like the fucking Phantom of the Opera. This is not good.’

 

_Turtle (10:31 am)_

‘OK. I just need to think this through. I’m not going to call you. I know your phone is off and you’ll get this and call me when you can. Fuck. I’ve been using this face cream for 3 months and it’s been fine.’

 

_Turtle (11:01 am)_

‘OK. I guess I’m going to call Brenda. I’m going to call and ask her what the fuck is happening with this batch of lotion.’

 

_Turtle (11:11 am)_

‘Damm it. I’m afraid to call her.’

 

_Turtle (11:23 am)_

‘Patrick what do I do about the jars of this stuff I sold?!?! I can’t remember who all I sold them to!!!’

‘I know Gwen got one.’

‘That one Jazzagal who sings soprano, I don’t remember her name. The one with the curly hair. What’s her name?’

‘I think Twyla’s mom got one.’

‘Fuck. How am I going to figure out the other people?’

 

_Turtle (11:33 am)_

‘Ok. I’m just going to call Brenda. I’m going to find out what the fuck happened on her end.’

 

_Turtle (11:51 am)_

‘FUCK. OMG, Patrick. FUCK! It was not the lotion. I repeat. IT WAS NOT THE LOTION. Thank god.’ *Person raising both hands in celebration emoji* *Person with folded hands emoji*

‘OMG. My Dad. I’m so FUCKING angry at him right now!!!!!’ *Angry face emoji* *Middle finger emoji* *Serious face with symbols covering mouth emoji*

Patrick scrolled through and read all of the texts before he called David.

“Hi.” David answered. He was out of breath.

“David.” Patrick said calmly. “You want to fill me in on what happened this morning?”

“I have poison oak. A rash on my face.’ His voice was high and loud. Patrick could tell he was still upset. He imagined David sitting on the couch with his feet tucked under himself.

“How did that happen?” Patrick maintained a calm, rational voice.

“They started putting fresh flowers out at the motel. They were so pretty. I smelled them.”

“How does that put poison oak on your face?”

“To save money, Dad picked the flowers. He apparently doesn’t know poison oak from general, attractive greenery.”

“Oh, David.”

“Since Stevie also has it, on her arms, Dad jumped to the conclusion that it was our product.” David was starting to breath easier now that he was talking to Patrick.

“And Brenda?” Patrick asked.

“She’s pissed, but she’ll get over it. She was offended. I was kind of rude to her.” David admitted.

“You need to make it right, David.”

“I will. I’ll check in with her in a little bit when we’re both calmer.” David said.

“You OK? You went through a lot this morning.” Patrick’s worry will always be about David first. Store second.

“I’m Ok.”

“For the record. If it _was_ the cream, you did the right thing calling her. It was the right thing starting to make a list of who bought it. You did everything right.”

“Thank you.”

“You didn’t need me at all. You knew what to do.” Patrick told him.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

“I have to get back. We are doing some sort of lunch together.”

“Alright.”

“I’m sorry you have poison oak, David. That really stinks.”

He heard David sigh.

“I’ll talk with you later?” Patrick prompted.

“Yes. Bye, Patrick.”

++++++ 

The afternoon activity had grantees from neighboring communities broken into pairs. Patrick was paired with a guy from Elmdale.

“Hi Patrick. I’m Jackson.”

His grant was around agricultural tourism. He has a venue on his farm where they have events. Parties. Weddings. They host photo shoots. They have a place for retreats for businesses.

Their activity was supposed to be to discuss what community partners they might have in common and identify ways in which they might partner in future endeavors.

Patrick had honestly had enough of the whole day. He was exhausted and he was worried about David.

“This is all just bullshit. Isn’t it?” Jackson said.

“Agreed.” Patrick grinned and nodded.

“It’s not like I can buy fancy products from you to use at work. I got a barn. People use it. That’s about it.” Jackson kicked back in his chair.

Patrick leaned back in his chair and made small talk with Jackson until the end of the day.

++++++

He called David on his way to Terri and Amy’s. David checked in about the day. It had rained on and off. The humidity was irritating to his poison oak. He had cleared things up with Brenda. He had called the Elmdale florist and ordered her a nice bouquet of flowers to be delivered as an apology. Patrick praised him, again, for knowing what to do and how to do it.

Patrick encouraged him to not dismiss his father’s business so quickly. “Take your time in thinking about it. An account is an account. If you’re that upset about it, maybe we just cut back on the discount you offer.” Patrick suggested. “And, remember. The account is not just with your dad. It’s with Stevie, too.”

David sighed. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

“Always?” Patrick teased.

“M’Kay. Not _always_.”

Patrick got out of the car at Terri and Amy’s. The dog wiggled her way over to greet him and he leaned down to pet her. But he didn’t see either of his hosts. He went to the house so he could change into his old clothes.

He let himself into the house. They had told him yesterday “No knocking. Just go in.” So, he did.

They were in the kitchen. They were arguing. Voices raised in anger.

Patrick froze.

He wasn’t sure if he should back out the door, walk through to his room, or stand there.

“Damn it, Amy. No. Please don’t.”

“I’m going to. You can’t stop me. I want this.”

“I know you want it. But it’s not fair to them. You can’t do this.”

“I’m going to ask, Terri. Whether you like it or not.”

“Amy. So help me. I’m not going to let you do this to them. I have never drawn a line in the sand with you. I love you. You know all I want is to make you happy. But, you cannot do this. I won’t let you.”

Patrick shut the door. He shut the door hard so they’d hear him. They stopped talking. He walked briskly across the living room and down the hall to his room.

 

_You (5:32 pm)_

‘Shit David. You’re right. They were fighting when I got home.’

 

_Turtle (5:32 pm)_

‘What about? Was it bad?’

 

_You (5:32 pm)_

‘Don’t know. Couldn’t tell. They stopped when they heard me.’

 

_Turtle (5:32 pm)_

‘OMG I hope they don’t break up.’

 

_You (5:33 pm)_

‘Me too.’

++++++ 

Patrick was overly noisy when he exited his room. Shut his door extra firmly. Stomped his booted feet on the ground outside of his room.

“It’s ok, Patrick. Terri’s outside. We’re not arguing.” Amy leaned against the wall in the hallway.

“Sorry about that, Amy.”

“She’s saddling up the horses. Says she needs to check fencing.” Amy had clearly been crying.

Patrick was uncomfortable.

“I’ll just go…” Patrick scooted past her and out the front door. He pulled on his ball cap and headed out to the barn.

++++++

Terri was waiting outside the barn. She was on one horse. She held the reins of the other.  
  
Patrick walked over to her and wordlessly took the reins. He put his left foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up. As he did so, he caught sight of Amy on the porch with her phone.

“Seriously?” Patrick asked. Of all times for Amy to be taking a picture.

“Don’t even get me started.” Terri said.

They rode quietly. Patrick followed Terri out to the field. Where they both knew the fences did _not_ need examined.

“You need to talk about it?” He finally asked.

“Nope.”

“Is it about the body milk? Because we don’t have to sell it on line. It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” He said.

She chuckled. “No. It’s not about the body milk.”

“Seems like something is going on. I can keep it to myself if it would help to talk…” Patrick tried to help.

“Listen. Patrick. Trust me when I say, I’m working really hard to keep you out of this conversation right now.” Terri said to him.

“OK.” Patrick said quietly.

They rode in silence for about an hour. The wind blew. They stopped from time to time just to look across the land. Patrick pet his horse. He loved the way horses smelled. He loved smelling the fresh air. Loved feeling it blow across his skin.

“You guys going to be OK?” Patrick asked her.

“I don’t know, Patrick. I sure hope so.” Terri said.

++++++ 

_Amy (6:03 pm)_

*Video of Patrick swinging himself up on a horse*

*Picture of Patrick in faded, torn jeans; t-shirt; and ballcap sitting on top of horse*

*Picture of the Patrick on horse riding away from the camera*

 

_You (6:03 pm)_

‘There he is.’

*GIF of Jess from New Girl saying ‘I want him. I want him bad.’*

 

_Amy (6:03 pm)_

‘Have a good night.’

 

_You (6:03 pm)_

‘You OK?’

 

_Amy (6:04 pm)_

‘I will be’

 

_You (6:04 pm)_

‘You need to talk?’

 

_Amy (6:04 pm)_

‘I can’t. I promised I’d keep it between us for now. Thanks.’

 

_You (6:04 pm)_

‘Red heart emoji*

++++++ 

He was miserable. His face itched and he missed Patrick and he was frustrated for how he overreacted with Brenda. It was just an ass of a day.

The knock at the door annoyed him because he was laying in his darkened room watching the video of Patrick getting on the horse. He was trying to sulk and wanted to just be alone.

The knock persisted. He answered it.

In front of him stood Stevie. She had with her a box of pizza, a bucket of chicken, and a bag of weed.

“God bless you, Stevie Budd.” He said.

“Go steal some of your dad’s beer.”

He did. He stole all of it. _Because, fuck him_. And then he followed her to the love room.

There, they sat in the middle of the red bed. She lit the joint and took the first drag. Then passed it off to him.

“Oh my god, Stevie. What a day.” He took a drag and held it for as long as he could.

“How did the lady take it? What was her name?” Stevie asked.

“Brenda. Brenda was OK. A little angry, but glad it wasn’t her product. She’ll get over it. We’re good to her.”

They smoked.

They ate.

They smoked.

They drank beer.

They ate.

They smoked.

The skin on his face started to feel like it was no longer there. Finally.

“How did the surprise for Patrick go?” She asked on an exhale.

“So good, Stevie. I made him cry.”

“…and that’s good?” She asked.

He took a drag. Exhale.

“Yup. I wish I had that cake here. That was really good cake.” He said.

They sat in silence.

“Look. He’s on a horse tonight.” David showed her the video of Patrick getting on a horse.

“Yup.” Stevie looked at the video. He didn’t see her roll her eyes.

More silence. Another drag. Exhale. Share.

“How about you? How’s it going with Jake?” David asked.

“Oh, I think that’s fizzling out. I think he’s got his eye on singles’ week.”

“I’m… sorry?” David wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Nah. It’s good. I have my eye on singles’ week, too.”

She lit a second one. Inhaled deeply. Passed it over to him.

He took a drag and passed it back.

David ate another piece of pizza. He drank a beer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a good long while. Sitting in silence was something they could easily do.

David lay on his back looking up at his reflection in the mirror. “I’m hideous with this rash. At least you can hide yours with your shirt.” He touched his fingertips to the side of his face.

“Wait…. Here.” She retrieved a black sleep mask out of the drawer of the bedside table. She moved to put it around his head.

“Ewww. Stevie.” He pulled away from her.

“Stop it. It’s mine. I keep it in here for when I sneak in for naps.” She put it around his head, positioning it to cover the right side of his face. “There. How’s that?”

He looked up at his reflection and he no longer saw the rash. It was covered.

“Oh my god. So much better. Thank you, Stevie. I love you.” He said. His whole body was limp.

She held the joint up to his mouth to let him take a final drag before she snuffed it out and put it on the table. She laid down beside him. She put her head on his belly. They both looked up at themselves in the mirror.

“I love you too, David.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” He said.

“Sorry?” She asked.

“Sorry for fucking you like I did when you love me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Stevie knew she was high, but she could normally follow his ramblings.

“We fucked.”

“I know. I was there.” She said dryly.

“I shouldn’t have made you do it more.” David said.

“You didn’t make me do anything.” She rolled over on her side and looked at him. Her head still on his belly.

“But the second…and the third times…”

“My choice. We’ve talked about this, David. Jesus.”

“But you were in love with me.” He said seriously.

“Was I?” She asked.

“Weren’t you?” He lifted his head to look at her and then realized his head was really heavy. He flopped it back down on the bed and chose, instead, to look her reflection in the overhead mirror.

“No. David. You were the first person with a real personality that I understood. Ever. In the history of this town. I was drawn to you.” She said. Waving her arms in the air.

“Oh my god. Stevie. That’s why I liked you, too.” He said.

“I guess maybe I fell for you, but I don’t think it was _love_. I mean, you have a hot body. And…you’re _really good_ at eating pussy. I mean… realllllly good.” She said with big eyes and a smirk.

David watched himself in the mirror as he smiled broadly. “Like how good?”

“Like better than Jake at celebrating my body good.” She said dryly.

“Jake’s… pretty good. Who the fuck am I kidding?… Jake’s… _very_ good.” He laughed.

“Damn straight he’s good.”

“But not straight. Jake’s definitely not straight.” He said.

“Yeah. No. Not straight.” She laughed.

“So… you weren’t in love with me, Stevie?”

“If I’m honest, I had feelings. Not love. I was moonstruck. You were the first good thing in a long time. A. Long. Time. I was horny and you were really good.” She moved so her face was near his. She put her elbows on the bed and put her chin in her hands. “I mean… _really fucking good_.”

“Yeah. You’ve said. For the record. You were really good, too. That first night in here? I mean… that was _fucking hot_.”

“Agreed.” She rolled onto her back and looked up at their reflection.

“So, if you weren’t in love with me back then, then you’re not in love with me now?”

“Jesus, David.”

“Just asking.” He said.

“I’m not in love with you.”

“Patrick told me about the talk you had. When we were in our Dark Period.”

“So?”

“He said you were really emotional. He said you wished you wouldn’t have let me push you away.”

She crawled off of the bed and found the beer. She opened one up and sat on the floor beside the bed, leaned back against it. She drank the beer.

They sat in silence.

“When you two started working together, I was jealous that you had a new friend. Then I met him. He was cool. I figured out pretty early that he was into you. I was happy for you. Then, I got jealous again because I didn’t get to see you as much. But then we got better about our regular dinner dates and I was fine.” She waved her hands in the air, “I’m fine.”

“O’Kay.”

“David. You’re my best friend. But, sharing you is not easy. I don’t want to lose you. But, I like Patrick and if I have to share you, I’m glad it’s with him.” She said.

“But what about what you told him?”

“I told him to not let you dictate whether or not he talked to you. And that you may not respond to him, but he shouldn’t let up. He should keep trying. Because if he didn’t, you’d think he wouldn’t want a relationship.”

“Because that’s what happened to us.” David said. He sat up and took the beer from her hand and finished it. He handed her back the empty bottle. She stared at it and tossed it on the floor. She reached for another one.

“Yup.” She said.

“And you were upset not because you love me, but because…”

“Because I almost lost our friendship. And I could see you pulling the same goddamned shit with him that you pulled with me. And I didn’t want to see you lose Patrick.”

He sat on the side of the bed. She leaned her head on his knee. He patted her head.

“Thank you for helping us save it.” He said quietly.

“I will always help you save it.” She said.

They sat in silence.

“He’s the best thing that ever happened to you; you dumbass.” She said.

“You have such a way with words, Stevie.”

“I’m horny as _fuck_.” She said.

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” He stood. He still had the sleep mask covering the right side of his face. He turned in a circle, looking for the door.

“Yeah. I’m calling Jake.” She reached for her phone.

++++++ 

After dinner they sat on the front porch. Bottle of whiskey between them on a table. They sipped whiskey. They rocked in the rocking chairs. The dog sat on Patrick’s lap.

“I miss having a dog around.” Patrick said absently.

“You have a dog growing up?”

“Yeah. Always.”

Amy had come out and snapped some pictures, but she was long gone. It was just the two of them.

“What do your folks think of David?” Terri asked him.

“I guess they like him well enough.” Patrick said.

“They Ok with everything?”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“I mean, I haven’t made any big announcement or anything.” Patrick said. He poured himself more whiskey.

“You’re five months in and you haven’t told your parents?” Terri asked him.

“We don’t do that kind of thing. We just … Brewers just…”

“Patrick. It’s OK. We don’t have to talk about it. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I mean… I’m not hiding anything, Terri. They know we went away to the cabin. I talk about David to them all the time. They talk with him on the phone. Mom and David talk all the time. Did I tell you that they had an online baking session and she taught David how to make a cake?”

“Yeah. You did. That’s great.” Terri nodded.

“Can’t I just live my life and let it all just happen?” He asked. He was trying to not sound defensive.

“Of course,” Terri knew he was being defensive. “You sure can.”

“What?”

“Patrick. What you’re talking about is _very personal_. You get to do what _you_ need to do to be comfortable. Nobody knows your parents and your relationship like you do. You know what’s best.”

They sat in silence.

“Sorry. It wasn’t my business to ask.” Terri said.

“It’s OK. It’s just… I think it’s OK this way.”

“Then that’s good.” Terri said.

More silence.

“Did you come out to your folks?” Patrick asked her. He continued to pet the dog. Sip the whiskey.

“Are you kidding? Look at me. I’ve looked like this my whole life.” She laughed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Patrick tried to play dumb.

“Imagine putting a prom dress on this.” Terri said, indicating with her hand her long, thin, athletic body.

“Terri.” Patrick said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Seriously, though. I was announcing as a child that I had girlfriends and I didn’t like boys. It was just a given. When I had my first girlfriend, I just brought her home and they just made the connection. No big announcements needed.” Terri said. “So, I get what you’re saying.”

More silence.

Terri changed the subject. “Tell me more about this cabin you went to. I might need a magical weekend of healing.”

++++++

After his shower, he dialed David for a Facetime chat.

David declined the call.

He dialed him again.

David declined again.

 

_Turtle (9:32 pm)_

‘I’m not letting you see my face.’

‘And I’m fucking high as a kite.’

 

_You (9:32 pm)_

‘David, I don’t care about a rash.’

‘How are you high?’

‘Never mind. Stevie.’

 

_Turtle (9:32 pm)_

‘I’m HIDEOUS.’

*GIF of Schmidt from New Girl gagging*

 

_You (9:33 pm)_

‘I’m sure it’s not that bad.’

 

Patrick dialed him on Facetime again.

David answered. He had something stuck to his face.

“David, what the hell?” Patrick asked.

He touched the black sleep mask with his fingertips. “Stevie gave it to me to cover up my rash. I told you I’m the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Why are you high?”

“Stevie brought it. And food. And it helps make the rash not hurt.”

“OK, David.”

“She doesn’t love me.” David said.

“Who doesn’t?” Patrick asked.

“Stevie. I was wrong. She doesn’t love me. At least…not in that way. I mean, we love each other. But not in that way.”

“OK, Babe.”

“Are they going to break up, Patrick?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what they’re arguing about. It’s not our business.” He said, even though he tried to get Terri to talk about it.

“My face is starting to itch again.”

“David. Do you have Calamine Lotion for it?”

“No. What’s that?”

“David do you not have anything to put on it?” Patrick asked him. He must be in misery.

“No.”

“I’ll bring some home tomorrow. We’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you.” Patrick promised.

“I wish you were here, Patrick. I don’t feel good.”

“Well you’re high. And I’m guessing drunk. And I’m guessing you over ate.”

“Yes. That’s correct.” David nodded his head.

“Lay down, David. No, don’t lay on the rash, lay on the other… there you go. OK. I’m going to hang up, but I’m going to call you back on the phone. I want you to answer. OK?”

“OK.” David said.

“Promise me you’ll answer.” Patrick said.

“OK.”

Patrick disconnected the Facetime call and called him on the phone.

“Hello?” David said.  
  
“It’s me.”

“Ohhhh… Patrick. Hi.” David smiled into the phone.

“Are you still laying down?”

“Yes.” David said.

“OK. Put the phone under your ear and shut your eyes.”

“OK.”  
  
And then Patrick sang to him. He sang to him what he knew he needed to hear to make him feel better while he fell to sleep.

 

 _I call you when I need you, my heart’s on fire_  
You come to me, come to me wild and wired  
Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need

_Give me a life time of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

_…_

++++++

They talked all the way through it over breakfast. Amy signed the agreement and gave it back to Patrick. He put it in his portfolio. They hugged. She hugged him for a long time. Longer than normal. He just patted her back and waited for her to be done. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She made him promise to bring David out to see her very soon. Then, he headed out to the car with his bag.

Terri was outside, having her coffee on the porch. She put her cup down and walked him to his car.

“Appreciate you letting me stay.” He said.

“Sorry if things got uncomfortable.” She said.

“Nah. I just hope you all are OK.” He said. “You know… if you need to talk, I’m just a phone call away. I mean it.” He realized he sounded full of hubris, offering to be an ear to a well-known therapist.

He opened his arms and they hugged. They stood for a good long while, hugging. She held him tightly. Then she slapped his back. “Thanks, Patrick. Next time bring David. You guys can stay here any time.”

“We may take you up on that.” He said.

“Just bring your work clothes.” Terri teased. “For the photo sessions.”

He loaded into his car and headed down the drive. He wasn’t looking forward to another day of meetings, but _was_ looking forward to the day being over so he could get home to David.

++++++

It had been a long day. His patience was growing thin as he thought of David, having to work at the store. David, miserable with the poison oak rash on his face. David, embarrassed that people could see his face looking like it did. Patrick hated wasting time at this blasted conference. But the grants had been good and he wanted them to continue. He needed to be present and participate. So he did.

In the last session of the day, he was back with Jackson. They were in a group with a woman named Shonda from Cedar Grove. She did interior design and used local textile companies to source her fabrics. He really wasn’t sure what he had in common with either, but the group did as they were instructed. They shared contact information before leaving. 

When he got in his car, he shot David a text.

 

_You (5:03 pm)_

‘In the car. I’m coming home.’

 

_Turtle (5:03 pm)_

‘Be very careful. And get here soon. I miss you.’

 

Patrick connected his phone to his car’s Bluetooth and played his music. Van Morrison’s “Into the Mystic” came on. A smile spread across his face. He shook his head.

Patrick sang as he drove.

 

_“…When that fog horn blows,_

_I will be coming home._

_And when that fog horn blows; I wanna hear it_

_I don’t have to fear it._

_And_

_I want rock your gypsy soul,_

_Just like way back in the days of old_

_And magnificently we will flow_

_Into the mystic…”_

 

Patrick popped a sucker into his mouth and drove home. To Schitt’s Creek. To David.

++++++ 

David answered the door. He hoped it was him. It was.

Patrick stood in the doorway with a bag from the Elmdale drug store in his hand.

David was so relieved when he saw him, he wanted to cry. But he didn’t. Instead, he stepped half behind the door, hiding the right side of his face. “Don’t look at me. I’m hideous.”

“Come on.” Patrick said.

Patrick shut the door. He took David by the hand and led him to the bathroom. He put the lid down on the stool. He reached over and shut the bathroom door.

“Sit down.” He said. He pushed on David’s shoulders.

David sat down.

“Where’s your family?” Patrick asked.

“They just left for dinner at the café. I didn’t want to be seen in public any more today.”

“David, thank you for working in the store when you didn’t feel good. I’m so sorry.” Patrick said.

He emptied the contents of the bag. First, he opened up a fresh bar of oatmeal soap. He ran it under water and brought it to a thick lather. Then he put the soapy lather on David’s face over his rashy area, but also over the rest of his face.

David closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. He tilted his face up, so Patrick had full access.

David was so happy that Patrick was back. David didn’t even question what he was doing. _Patrick will take care of me._

Patrick retrieved a fresh washcloth and ran it under cool water. He wiped the soap off David’s face. He rinsed the cloth and wiped David’s face again, taking care to only pat the area affected by the poison oak. Then he took a hand towel and patted it on David’s face. Patrick wished the towels had been nicer. Softer. For David’s sake.

He smiled as he looked down at David. Face tilted up. Eyes closed.

He kissed him sweetly on the lips that were curved into a tiny grin. Patrick loved those lips. They were perfect lips.

David pulled back. “Oh. Don’t do that, Patrick. You’ll get it.”

“You can’t spread it from person to person, David. You can only get it from the plant.” Patrick assured him.

“You’re so smart, Mr. Brewer.”

“Nah. I just Google things.” Patrick said.

Patrick opened the Calamine Lotion and the bag of cotton balls. He put a cotton ball to the lotion and then dabbed it first on David’s nose.

“Smelling flowers shouldn’t be so dangerous.” Patrick said gently. “I’m so sorry you had this happen." 

He tossed the cotton ball in the trash and got a fresh one. He wet it down with lotion and then dabbed it at David’s temple.

“It must have driven you crazy last night. I’m so sorry you didn’t have lotion to put on this terrible rash.” Patrick said.

He tossed the cotton ball in the trash and got a fresh one. He wet it down with lotion and then dabbed it on David’s cheek.

“It will take about 5 days for this to fully be gone. We’ll need to take really good care of it. I’ll help you.” Patrick said.

After he had sufficiently covered the rash, he tightened the lid on the lotion and put the bag of cotton balls and the lotion back in the bag. He put it on the back of the sink. He looked down at his boyfriend, who had half a face of a pink-ish lotion covered, rashy skin. His beautiful boyfriend who, no doubt, worried that he would not be pretty enough for Patrick.

Patrick leaned down and kissed the left side of David’s forehead.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick and pressed the non-rashy side of his face to Patrick’s blue cotton shirt.

“Happy Fifth Monthiversary, Turtle.” Patrick rubbed his shoulders.

“You’re the only present I need, Mr. Brewer. You. Here. Taking care of me. This is all I need.”

Patrick pulled David to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He positioned himself to David’s left side. He kissed his neck, his cheek. He moved him so that David leaned against the closed bathroom door. Patrick leaned over and checked the door to be sure it was locked.

Patrick nuzzled his neck while his hands unbuckled David’s pants.

“Mr. Brewer.”

“Are you telling me to stop?” He whispered in his ear.

“I don’t believe you’ve heard the name of our store come out of my mouth.” David said quietly with a knowing curve to his mouth.  
  
Patrick grinned into David’s neck. He kissed him there, again.  
  
He ran his hands up under David’s shirt. He pulled it over his head. He was careful to not let it touch is face and the Calamine Lotion. He folded it and draped it over the side of the tub.

He stood in front of David and ran his hands over his chest, then nuzzled him with his cheek. _God_ , he loved this chest. He loved rubbing his face on the hair there. “I’m so sorry you went through what you did, David. I’m sorry you were alone for it.” He whispered.

He kissed his chest. Kissed his neck.

“I’m glad you’re here now.” David said quietly. “I feel better just having you here.”

He ran his hands up and down David’s arms. He kissed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything planned for us tonight for our anniversary.” Patrick said, still quiet whispers. His hand slid into David’s pants.

“I only needed you to take care of me. Thank you, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick kissed him by his ear and whispered, “I will always take care of you, Turtle.” He wrapped his hand around the warm, velvety skin of his cock.

David leaned against the door. Let his head fall back. Relaxing.

Patrick kissed him as he moved down. Kissed his neck. His shoulder. He brushed his cheek on his chest. _God this chest_. His tongue found one nipple and worked it. Lapped it. Sucked it. Nipped at it. Then he moved to the other while his hands pushed David’s pants to the floor.

“Do you want to move? I want you to be comfortable.” Patrick asked him.

“I want to stand right here.” David whispered.

He dropped to his knees in front of David. He wrapped his hands around him and pulled him to his mouth. He licked him first. Licked the precum off the head of his cock and reveled at the taste. “You taste so good, David.”

“Mmmm.” David’s head leaned against the door. His eyes closed.

Patrick flicked his tongue into his slit to tease out more. He circled the head of his cock with his tongue. _God he loved David’s dick._

“Your dick is so big, David. Look how big and beautiful it is.”

“Mmmm.” David kept his eyes closed.

“David. Seriously. Look.” Patrick wanted his attention. He patted David’s hip with his hand.

David opened his eyes and looked down.

When he was looking, Patrick licked him. On the underside of his cock from the base to the head. And then, while making eye contact with David, he opened his mouth wide and pulled him in.

David’s head rolled back and rested on the door. He shut his eyes and moaned. He was so happy. So happy Patrick was back.

Patrick flattened his tongue along David’s cock and sucked him in as far as he could. His hand was wrapped around the base, covering as much of David as he could. He pulled nearly off and then sucked him back in again. David’s hips moved slightly, sharing with Patrick the rhythm he wanted and Patrick matched it. After five months, he knew David’s cues and how to satisfy him.

Patrick wrapped one hand around David and dug his fingers into David’s ass.

“Patrick.” David whispered as he came. Patrick pressed David forward. He sucked and swallowed him down.

He knew how sensitive David always is immediately after, he gently released him from his mouth. He pressed his cheek against his hip. They stayed there for only a brief moment before David dropped to his knees in front of the bathroom door. The two men faced each other on their knees.  
  
He pulled Patrick to him. Pulled him in for a desperate and tight hug.

“Thank you.” Kiss. “You take care of me.” Kiss. “I missed you, Mr. Brewer.” Kiss.

Patrick held on to him tightly. It’s what David needed. Tight.

When they’d calmed, Patrick helped him get up. He helped him get dressed. He encouraged him to get ready for bed. Go to the bathroom. Brush teeth. Patrick put another round of Calamine Lotion on his face.

He walked with him to his bed, and he pulled back the covers. David crawled under the covers.

David lay on his left side so his rash didn’t get on his pillow.

Patrick lay down on top of the covers. He was David’s big spoon.

They lay there quietly.

“Thank you, Pooh.” David said.

“David.” Patrick said quietly.

“Let me use it as a place holder. Just between us.” David requested.

“Alexis…”  
  
“I’ll tell her it was a joke and it’s over. That was a special night, Patrick. Let me use it.” David asked.

David didn’t go for pet names often. Patrick always reveled in his use of Mr. Brewer when he was feeling sexy. Or, on occasion, he’d call him sweetie when he wanted to be extra gentle with Patrick. But he never even tried out nick names on Patrick like Patrick tried on him. The fact that he found a nickname that he wanted to use was endearing to Patrick. So, he caved.

“A place holder. That you share with _nobody_. Just us.” Patrick whispered quietly in his ear.

“Same rules as Turtle.” David said with a smile.

“Deal.” Patrick wrapped his arm around David and grinned. He loved every moment of this plan.

David snuggled into Patrick and shut his eyes. His hands wrapped around Patrick’s forearm. He sighed deeply.

“Sing to me, Patrick. It makes me feel better.”

He sang quietly in his ear. Soon, David was asleep.

Patrick stayed. He continued to sing quietly. He continued to hold him tightly.

The door opened and Alexis came in. She looked at Patrick and gave him a small, tiny smile. Patrick saw that her smile did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were sad.

He got off of the bed. He walked over to her desk where she stood taking off her earrings.

“You OK, Alexis?” He asked.

“Not great. But I’ll get there.” She said.

“Stressed about Single’s Week?” He asked.

“Something like that.” She said.

“I’m going to go. I just got him to sleep.” Patrick said.

She walked him to the door.

“Welcome home, Button.” She said. She kissed his cheek.

He gave her a hug. She held on for a long time. He let her. He patted her back.

“It’s going to be OK.” He said.

“Is it?” She asked. Still holding him.

“It’s going to be amazing. I promise.”

 

 


	35. I love David Rose. And, David Rose loves me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Singles' Week. Tensions are high. David pitches in to help his sister. Patrick tells David something he's kept to himself for a long time. David has a difficult conversation with Ted, and then he comes to his own realization. David makes a declaration to Patrick. Business is good. Everyone is in love. The season ends on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 47th chapter about David and Patrick. How did that happen? I don’t know. What I do know is this - The iconic moments are hard to write. I’m not here for your sister. Hard. The first kiss. Hard. Open mic night. Hard. But nothing was as hard to write as the iconic moment that fell in this chapter. 
> 
> If I were truth-telling, I’d tell you I wrote far more chapters than I should have, because I was procrastinating and didn’t want to write this one. If I were truth-telling, I’d tell you that I was planning to skip the iconic telling of the I love yous. And just make this chapter talk about the before and the after. 
> 
> But I forced myself to write the during. That means that I did something I typically don’t like to do. I wrote through a couple of scenes of which you all know the words. And the faces. And the looks. Typically, I try not to make my readers sit through reading dialog they already know. I try to not make my readers sit through a description of what they have already seen. But in this instance, I thought it best to explore the inner-dialogue I imagine these men to have. And, so, you have to sit through the scenes again, and read the words here. 
> 
> Was it the right choice? I don’t know. But it’s the choice I made. 
> 
> Please note: There is another chapter that will post immediately after this one (on the same night) but it is not a “Chapter.” It is a special author’s note to read after you’re done with this, if you choose.
> 
> And finally:  
> ******************Warning******************  
> They both say I love you in this chapter. More than what is said on screen in the episode. They are going to declare their love for one another multiple times in this chapter and in chapters of Language of Love: Part 3. Though my David is not going to over-use it, he will not be stingy with it.
> 
> And - I realize many of you will hate me for what I’m about to say. 
> 
> They are going to MAKE LOVE. 
> 
> There. I said it. 
> 
> My David and Patrick have teased (Are you hungry, David?) and they’ve commanded (Yes, Sir.). They have “Fucked” and “Screwed” and “Sucked” and “Spanked.” Now, I just need them to “Make love.” They won’t say/do it often. But tonight… all protocol be damned, I’m having these guys use the phrase “Make love.” 
> 
> So, brace yourself, or skip it, or have a friend put their hand over your eyes while you breeze past it. But it’s happening, people. Let’s all just take a big deep breath and let me do this.
> 
> *Winking face emoji* *Tears with laughter emoji* *Red heart emoji*  
> ************ END OF WARNING *************
> 
> So, here it is. The final installment of Language of Love: Part 2.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I am very honored you've chosen to follow my work throughout these lengthy chapters.

 

 

++++++

David stood at his door and waved at Patrick as he drove away. The weekend was a good one. He spent all of it at Ray’s with Patrick.

First, on Friday, David stayed home. Patrick insisted. Patrick worked the store and told David to rest, stay out of the sun, keep his face clean and coated with Calamine Lotion. Patrick closed the store for an hour mid-day and brought David lunch. When he closed at the end of the day, he texted David to pack a bag and he picked him up on the way home.

They spent the weekend together. They watched movies and baseball and stayed inside out of the heat. Patrick tended to his poison oak which was all but gone by Sunday night. They snuggled. They had sex. They took naps. They talked. Patrick bought all of David’s favorite foods. Patrick played his guitar and sang for him. It was a good weekend.

Patrick apologized that there was no grand gesture or grand gift to celebrate their fifth monthiversary. David tried to assure him that the weekend together was perfect. David tried to assure him that he didn’t need a grand gesture at each monthiversary. If he were being honest, he was a little surprised that Patrick didn’t have something up his sleeve, but he was fine with it.

In the end, Patrick took care of him when he needed it. And, he had Patrick’s full attention all weekend – with the exception of during the baseball game, but he was used to that. And during the baseball game, David’s head lay on Patrick’s lap and Patrick played with his hair and let his hand roam around David’s body. So, ultimately, David liked their monthiversary just fine.

And, maybe, everything Patrick did for him to take care of him since returning from the conference _was_ a grand gesture.

David had a small gift for Patrick in his bag. But he ended up not giving it to him. He didn’t want him to feel bad. The gift could wait for another time.

He purposefully wanted to be home early for Alexis. The singles were coming the next day and he wanted to be there to help her, in case she was anxious. And she was.

When he went into their room, she was sitting in the middle of her bed. Papers strewn about her and she was flipping through something on her phone.

He sat his bag on the bed and sat down, facing her. “How are things going?” He asked her.

“David, I just can’t.”

“Can’t?”

“I fucked up, David. I just don’t know what to do.” Alexis said.

“Is it Mom? What did she do?”

“No, David. No. It’s not Mom. It’s me. I fucked up.”

“OK.” He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. What can I do to help?”

“You can’t help. It’s already done. I can’t fix it.”

“Are you sure? What event is it? Maybe if you talk through it.” He encouraged her.

“It’s not an event, David. It’s… arrrgh.” She made a noise and flopped backward onto her pillow. She put her hands over her face. She rolled over onto her side.

“What’s wrong, Alexis?” He moved to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

“You’ve been gone all weekend, David.” She slapped his knee.

“I was at Patrick’s.”

“I know.” She hit him again.

“Seriously. Alexis. What’s wrong?”

She sat up, then. They were inches apart. She looked down at her hands. She poked at her cuticles. “I did something stupid, David.”

“Did you sleep with Mutt again?”

“David!” She slapped him on the shoulder. “No, David. No.”

“Well, we saw him going into the café on Saturday morning. We wondered if he got in touch with you.”

“He did, but no. We didn’t do that. We _did_ have a talk, though. Last week.”

“OK?” David was growing tired of trying to draw out of her what she wanted to talk about. “M’Kay. I’m just going to sit here quietly and you’re going to tell me what happened, or I’m going to go get in the shower and go to bed.”

“Mmmmm. Ok. David. Last week. The day you got the poisoned face? Mutt came to the volunteer meeting. He said we could use the barn for our sloppy-joe eat-a-thon after the curling rink guy pulled out. Seriously. Why would he pull out at the last minute?”

“Alexis.” David rolled his hand in front of himself to indicate to her to keep talking.

She shook her hands in front of herself. “OK. So… when we were at the barn, Mutt was talking about speaking your truth and saying what you need to say. So… I did.” She nodded her head insistently.

“What does that mean?” David pulled his head back and shook his head. He was lost. “I don’t know what that means.”

“I told him I loved him.” She said.

“Mutt?” David screwed his face up into a question.

“No... _Ted._ I went to the clinic and I just … I just told him. I told him that I loved him.”

“Oh.” David said quietly. “Oh m’god. Alexis.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence.

He put his hand on her knee. “What did he say?”

“Ummm…. Nothing. I mean… I told him that I knew he was with Heather and I didn’t expect him to say anything. I told him I didn’t really have the right to tell him that. But I felt like I needed to just tell him.”

“And… he didn’t say _anything_? That must have been awkward.” David made a face like he ate something sour.

“He said he didn’t know what to say. I just…I had to tell him, David. I _needed_ to tell him.”

“Why?” David was confused and didn’t understand why she would put herself out there like that. He knew she loved Ted. But why tell him?

“Because… I…I think I held it in for too long. I felt like if I didn’t tell him, then he wouldn’t have all the information he needed to know to make decisions about his relationship. Mutt told me that saying something out loud – something that you’ve kept hidden – can be freeing. So…”

“So… you took advice from _Mutt Schitt_?” David asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

“What would you have me do, David. Keep it to myself?”

David nodded his head with exaggeration. “Yes. Yes I would have told you to keep it to yourself.”

“Why?”

David shook his head with as much exaggeration. “I don’t know. It’s just what I would tell you. I guess… self-preservation?”

“Well…” She took her brothers’ hands in hers and looked him in the eye. “Maybe, David, maybe self-preservation ** _is_** telling the person you love that you love them.”

Then Alexis said, “I need you to hug me.” She reached over, then, and hugged him. And he hugged her back.

“Tighter, David.” And he squeezed her tighter. They sat on her bed for a long while, holding each other in a tight hug.

Eventually, they pulled apart.

“O’Kay?” He asked her.

She nodded her head.

“I’m going to go shower. I need to put more lotion on my face.” He said. “Look. It’s almost gone.” He showed her the right side of his face.

“Yup. Looks good.” She said.

He gathered his things and walked to the bathroom, he stopped and turned to her. “Alexis?”

“Hmmm?”

“If you did this last week, why are you just telling me now? Why didn’t you tell me when it happened?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to tell you at all. I think you just caught me at a weak moment.”

“Oh. OK.”

“That, and you were a bit of a self-involved mess when you were the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Step in front of a train.” He said and shut the bathroom door.

++++++ 

He opened the store like any other day. He was, of course, first to arrive. David had texted that he’d be in later. Though, Patrick wasn’t sure why David felt the need to do that. Typically, David came in any time after 10. He did his morning chores and David’s. Swept the floors, cleaned the bathroom. In between he helped customers. The singles had started to arrive. They were coming into the store.

A few women came in, they smelled of cigarette smoke and had raspy voices. They bought incense and body milk. A few guys came in, one asked quietly about condoms. Patrick grinned and was glad David thought to stock them under the register. He quietly pointed out the lube on the other side of the store, the guy added that to his purchase.

When the store was cleared of customers again, he went back to his cleaning. Restocked shelves, dusted. He thought about single’s week. He offered up a thank you to the universe that he wasn’t single. He was very much part of a couple. He was happy and he and David had never been closer. He was in love with David Rose. He needed to find a way to tell him. He would for sure figure out a way. Because he wasn’t sure if he could hold it in much longer.

++++++

David had to go back to the room after he’d gotten part way to the store, because Alexis had texted him. She had forgotten to ask him to take the box of dog sweaters to Ted’s. He rolled his eyes. He had told her he would do anything. Anything to help her. Anything. So, he couldn’t say no. It was a stressful day for her, and he knew she was already fighting with their mother.

So, he turned around and trudged back to the motel. He texted Patrick to tell him he’d be late.

In their room, he looked for the box. _My god!_ It was huge! _I can’t carry THAT!_ He thought to himself. But upon picking it up, he realized it was more awkward than it was heavy. So, he picked it up and struggled to get it out the door. Then he was off, headed toward town.

As he walked, he replayed their conversation in his mind.

_…saying something out loud that you’ve kept hidden can be freeing…_

_…maybe self-preservation_ **is** _telling the person you love that you love them…_

He worried about Alexis. He worried she set herself up for heartache. Ted was a nice guy, but Ted was with another woman, and Ted was not the kind of guy to cheat … or do a throuple… or … well, was there another way out of this situation for her?

 _God,_ David did not want to take these sweaters to Ted’s. He did not want to have to talk with him about this very awkward situation.

Then his mind drifted, as it always did to Patrick. Patrick would do it for him. He’d go. Because Patrick always made things easier for David. He’d go and David wouldn’t have to. And Patrick could deal with the awkward. Patrick knew how to deal with awkward. Patrick knew how to deal with everything.

++++++

Patrick took in the information that David told him.

He paused.

“Wow… Well…good for her…it’s… it’s not easy putting yourself out there like that.” He said.

Patrick’s mind flashed back to what he said to Alexis when they were dancing at the bar a couple of weeks prior.

 _“I just think if you love someone, you need to tell them.”_ Patrick had told her when he was drunk. And, now he’s learning she had the strength to do it. _Good for her._

David was talking to him. Wanted him to take the box to Ted. There was no goddamned way. It was probably his fault that Alexis did this, told Ted. Patrick was not going to go there right now.

“I’m not taking the box for you David…” He told him.

But his brain couldn’t stop thinking it. _Alexis had the guts to do it. Alexis did it. Do it. Patrick Brewer, just do it._

“Then I guess I’ll just….take the box and go…then.” David said. Lingering. Hoping that Patrick would change his mind and do this for David. All along, Patrick had gone out of his way to do things for David. But, lately it seemed like everything he did was to make David’s life easier. Surely this would be one of those things. David _really_ didn’t want to go to Ted’s.

_Patrick Brewer. You’ve waited months to tell him this. You didn’t want to tell him in an argument, or after an argument. You didn’t want to tell him during sex, or after sex. You didn’t want to tell him when he was sad, or when he was celebrating. You wanted a day-to-day life moment. This is it. This is THAT moment. TELL HIM._

And he did.

He stepped forward and put his hands on David’s arms. He squeezed him. He looked into his eyes. “David… Listen to me. What you’re doing is very brave. Very generous. OK? And I don’t want to add any more stress to your day……. but I love you.”

There. He said it. He’d waited for months to say it. He worried about it being the right day, the right time of day, the right mood. And it never was. And so now. There. He said it. It’s done.

And, suddenly, Patrick had _never_ felt calmer in his entire life.

++++++

“David… Listen to me. What you’re doing is very brave. Very generous. OK? And I don’t want to add any more stress to your day……. but I love you.”

And there was a pause. It might have been the longest pause in the history of pauses.

David’s heart stopped. It literally stopped. He wasn’t sure why he was still standing after he heard it. He looked into Patrick’s eyes and wondered how Patrick wasn’t picking him up off the floor, or why Patrick wasn’t having to do CPR on him. Because he was dead. Literally dead.

_Is he teasing me? Is he just doing this to fuck with my day even more?_

He wasn’t sure how he found the words, but he did. Words to respond to him.

“Ok…ss ( _he worked to breathe_ )…So you just said that to me for the first time knowing that it would make my day ( _he gasped for breath_ )… more stressful.”

“That’s correct.” Patrick breathed out. David noted that Patrick sounded rational. Calm. David wasn’t sure how Patrick could sound so calm.

He averted his eyes to gather his strength before he looked back at Patrick. He began to ramble, throwing words out of his mouth quickly. “Because you know that I’ve never said that to anyone else, aside from my parents twice and one time…”

“At a Mariah Carey concert. I know. Yeah.” Patrick said slowly. He couldn’t believe how peaceful he felt.

And in his calmest voice he wanted to make sure David knew it was OK. There was no pressure. He slowly added, “And I don’t expect you to say it back to me right now. You… say it when you’re ready. It just felt right to me in the moment.”

David felt relief at what Patrick was telling him. Relief that he wasn’t going to be disappointed when David didn’t immediately share the same sentiment. He put his fingers to his mouth and smiled. Patrick was making this OK. He was making this safe for David to take his time. Patrick always made everything OK.

Patrick, feeling as calm as he was, felt the need to add one more thing to drive home how much he loved him. He wanted David to understand why he couldn’t hold the words any longer than he already had. There was only one way to say it that would make David truly understand why he couldn’t continue to keep the words to himself.

“You’re my Mariah Carey.”

++++++ 

He watched David back out of the store.

“That went well.” He quietly said to himself.

He reached for the massage oil and went back to work, stocking the shelves.

 _It’s ok. It’s fine. It’s out there now._ He told himself. He knew, deep down, that it would be OK. He knew, whether David told him or not, that David loved him. Since their time at the cabin, David showed him in any number of ways that he loved him. And Patrick meant it when he said David didn’t have to tell him now. He can tell him when he’s ready.

Patrick braced himself for the very real possibility that David might never be ready to say it. Patrick knew that if David ever did reach the point of wanting to tell him that he loved him, he might not be comfortable saying it more than once. Patrick figured he’d deal with that when it happened, but he prepared himself for each potential outcome. And, he figured, any response or non-response from David would be fine. Patrick would understand.

His only worry, really, was that David would freak out. He worried about the thing that always kept him from telling David before now. He worried that David would internalize the anxiety and shut down.

But he no longer worried that David would leave. He didn’t worry that David would push him away. He knew that David saw them as Patrick did. He knew they were a strong couple. Since their weekend away, he knew this without a doubt in his mind. And he knew David felt the same way.

His only worry was that David would get in his head with it and…well…turtle.

But he knew, deep down, that it would be fine.

And so, he waited. And he figured that wait would be a long one.

++++++

He made it out the door without completely making a fool of himself. He hoped Patrick wasn’t watching when he tripped as he stepped off the front step. He walked around the corner and when he was out of sight, he sat down on the edge of his mom’s flower garden. He put the box on the ground and he just sat.

_Ohmygod. Oh. M’god._

_He loves me._

_Of course, he loves me. I’ve always known he loves me._

_But he said it. He loves me._

_He said it. Oh. God._

He took a deep breath.

He exhaled.

He smiled.

He smiled that crooked smile, with his mouth all wrapped up in a little bow. If Patrick had seen him, he’d describe it as the David smile. The smile that lets Patrick know that David is pleased.

He picked up the box and made his way toward the veterinary clinic. He had to deliver these fucking dog sweaters to Ted. _Fuck._

Reality came crashing back around him. _Awkward and Cringe-y….here I come._

++++++

The awkward part came soon enough. The hug David gave him was one for the record books. After all, how do you greet someone who has been through what Ted has been through at the hands of your sister? How do you talk with someone when you know what David knew?

Ted told him he’d been expecting Alexis. That made sense. The awkwardness was clinging to them.

Then, Ted asked him if Alexis told him. He couldn’t lie to him.

Ted began to talk to David. To tell him what happened. Alexis had caught him off guard.

David tried to move the conversation so that he could get the hell out of there. Yes, that was an emotional depth that is out of character for Alexis, David agreed. _OK_. He made the move to leave. And then….

Ted told him he broke up with Heather.

David stopped in his tracks _._

_I can’t leave him like this. I can’t walk away from this. I need to stay. He needs someone to talk to. That look on his face. Fuck._

David sighed. He turned and walked over to where Ted sat, and he joined him.

As they talked, he wanted to be sure to honor where Ted had been. He understood the heartbreak his sister put Ted through. David knew heartbreak. David knew pain. He saw it in Ted. He saw it in his eyes. David knew that kind of pain.

Part of him told himself that it wasn’t his business. Part of him was hung up on the idea of even discussing feelings. It was not something he was a natural at doing; and it was remarkably uncomfortable. But ultimately, he saw a man in agony. He knew his sister was in pain. And David knew enough of the situation to know that they’d both benefit from him telling Ted what he knew.

And, that is why David put himself in the middle of it.

He wanted Ted to know the reality of things today. His sister loved him. It was true. She talked about Ted all the time. She had settled down. She wasn’t the person she was two and three years ago. So, he told him. He told him what he knew about Alexis and her feelings for Ted.

And while he told him, he thought about himself. And his own history. And he thought about how very lucky he was to have Patrick. He didn’t have to worry like Ted was worrying now about heartache and making the wrong decision. David didn’t have to worry, because Patrick was not going to hurt him. He knew for certain that Patrick would always take care of him.

“Umm.. but I think it’s important for us to remember that sometimes?…sometimes it _does_ work out. And,…um…even though... everything inside us is telling us to protect ourselves?...When you’ve got it…don’t let it go. Umm (he choked back an emotion that swelled in his throat)…And I’m telling you… that _you_ have got it…if you want it.”

While he talked, he thought of the love his sister had for Ted. He wanted her to be happy. He said the words _for her_. To help _her_ find her happiness.

But while he said the words, Patrick’s face was present in his mind. Those big brown eyes. That smile. Blushing cheeks. Patrick. Patrick Brewer. _Mine._

++++++

As he left the veterinary clinic, after having tossed the dog treat in the trash, after forcing Ted to get him some water to rinse out his mouth, he walked slowly back to the store. Slowly.

He paused when he neared a bench and he sat down.

Bleary eyed, he stared at his feet. He thought about Patrick. His mind took the same path it took the other night, as he lay in Patrick’s arms. He thought about their journey. He heard Patrick’s words in his mind. He saw Patrick’s face. He felt Patrick’s touch.

 

_“David Rose…you bought the general store.”_

_“I’m not here for your sister.”_

_“I’m kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday.”_

 

As David sat on the bench, he felt his heart pounding. He heard his heartbeat in his ears.

 

_“Thank you…for… making that happen for us.”_

_“It feels good with you wrapped around me like this. It feels like I’m right where I belong.”_

_“Well… today is a special day, David. Not sure if you know it or not.”_

 

His breath caught in his chest. Tears came to his eyes.

 

_“David. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”_

_“I want to make you happy, David. That’s all I ever want.”_

_“David I’ve spent most of my life… not knowing what right was supposed to feel like… and then I met you. And everything changed. You make me feel right, David.”_

 

David stood up.

 “I love him. I. Love. Him.” He said out loud to no one. “Oh… M’god… I. Love. Him.” He could barely breathe. He had just been hit by a ton of bricks.

 

_“I can’t get enough of you, David Rose. The more I have, the more I want.”_

_“I know that, David. You didn’t have to do this to tell me that. I know. I know how you feel about me.”_

 

He turned toward the store and began to walk. With determination in every step. He swiped the tear that escaped his eye.

 

_I love him. I love him. Oh m’god. I love him._

 

If David thought he could run and get there faster, he would have run. Run toward Patrick. He knew better. He walked quicker. He swung his arms. He breathed heavily.

He got to the side of the store. He took a moment. He sat. He sat on the edge of his mother’s garden. He put his hands on his knees. He needed to be calmer before he entered the store.

He took a deep breath.

He exhaled.

He smiled.

He smiled that crooked smile, with his mouth all wrapped up in a little bow. The smile that lets Patrick know that David is pleased.

He smiled because he knew. He had words for the feelings he’d been feeling.

He knew, without a doubt, that he loved Patrick Brewer.

++++++

Patrick rang up another customer in town for Singles’ Week. More massage oil. Another scented mini candle. Lip balm.

He saw David come toward the store. His heart skipped a beat. He told himself to keep cool. Be his normal self. David needed him to be calm and normal. _No sudden movements._

Patrick told him that he was right when he decided to order extra massage oils. He came around the register to greet him.  He told him about the massage oils they’ve already sold.

“How’d it go with Ted?” Patrick asked. He thought to himself, _Remain casual. Everything is normal._

He was cut short when David walked up to him and kissed him. Wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Patrick would never tire of kissing him. But he would always celebrate when David initiated it and held him tight like that.

When David pulled back, Patrick looked at him intently. He wanted to be sure David was alright. And then…

“I love you.” David said.

Tears in his eyes. He looked into Patrick’s for as long as he could; but soon, because he was overwhelmed, he had to shift his gaze. He looked up. He looked over. He took a moment before he felt he could look back into Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick flew to the moon. He wasn’t sure why he was still able to see David. Look in his eyes. Because he had left earth. He had flown through the ceiling of the Apothecary and flown up past the clouds and circled the moon. He saw the stars. He saw the galaxy. He was flying.

 

_He loves me. David Rose loves me._

 

He was so proud of David. So proud of him for mustering the courage. Patrick knew he loved him. He had known for some time. But David finding the words was… well… a big deal.

A smile crept onto his face and then he pulled it together. He didn’t want to over-react for David. He was clearly in an emotional state. David needed Patrick to be his calm, normal self. So, Patrick was himself. And he reminded David that he had promised to bring back a cup of tea.

++++++

After David left, Patrick spent about 30 seconds chastising himself for teasing David about the tea. But then he realized it was alright. That’s what they did. They teased. They bantered. They got along. They loved.

 

_David Rose said he loved me. Finally._

++++++

The store suddenly had a dozen people come in. They must have finished whatever activity they were doing at the café.

Patrick helped them and wondered where David was. Wondered what was taking him so long. Patrick hoped he was OK.

Patrick was standing with a group of young women who were looking at the body milk. He was opening the tester bottles to let them smell the different fragrances, when he saw David come in the store. He had two drinks in his hand. He smiled at Patrick from the front door and put the drinks under the register. He came over to where Patrick was and put his hand on Patrick’s lower back.

++++++

David witnessed Ted making a declaration to Alexis. He witnessed his sister get a grand gesture that she deserved. He was thrilled for her. He made eye contact with his mom who was smiling broadly. The music and the mayhem went on around them.

He kept his eye on his sister and saw her take hold of Ted’s hand and go to the back corner of the café. He wiped a tear from his eye. He was so happy for her. The singles participating in the game began to break off into pairs – most of them anyway. Probably seeing Alexis and Ted spurred some of them to make a move. A few moved to booths. Others left the café. Clearly the game did what it was supposed to do. Couples were forming.

He ordered tea for Patrick. Realizing he didn’t ask which kind he wanted, he ordered one hot and one ice tea. Then he headed back to the store. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Patrick.

_I love him._

When he entered the store, he saw Patrick busy with a group of women looking at lotions. David made eye contact with him and smiled. Then he put the drinks under the register and went over to him. He put his hand on Patrick’s lower back and said “What can I do to help here?” And then Patrick made a move to leave them to it.

David grabbed Patrick’s arm and his hand slid down to Patrick’s hand. He pulled Patrick back to him. If you asked Patrick to be honest, he’d tell you that single move warmed his heart and made his dick hard.

David casually talked with the young women while anchoring Patrick to him. They held hands. “I like the lavender mint, but if you don’t want the fragrance, the unscented is great. It’s what he uses.” He tilted his head toward Patrick. Patrick winked at David.

As the women tested the lotion, he turned to Patrick to say quietly, “Two types of tea under the register. I wasn’t thinking very straight and wasn’t sure which you wanted. I’ll take what you don’t want.”

“Thank you, David.” Patrick grinned. He kissed David on the cheek. He squeezed David’s hand before letting go of it and walking to the register.

They dealt with a rush of people for the rest of the afternoon. Patrick mostly stayed at the register, because David worked the floor better than Patrick ever could.

When Patrick wasn’t busy ringing up customers, he watched David. He was a site to behold. As always, he looked comfortable and in his element. He joked with people, he shook hands and introduced himself. He helped people with full hands carry their purchases to the register. He occasionally went to the back room to get more items when they ran low. He moved through the store with confidence. And he was beautiful.

From time-to-time, David would look over at Patrick. If Patrick was busy, he’d take a moment to just watch him. Patrick stayed right there, behind the counter. He greeted each person warmly. He would ask if they needed anything else – he was selling the hell out of the lip balm and breath mints. He commented on the good taste of the customers. As always, he did a lovely job. And he was so good looking.

In the rare moments when neither was in the middle of a conversation, and they both were able to take a breath, they’d make eye contact. A smile, a raised eyebrow, a wink – they served as little moments of communication saying: _this is good, we’re good, I love you._

When the last customer left well after their typical closing time, David stood at the door to be sure it was locked and the sign was turned to close. Patrick started to run the register for closing. They looked at each other across the room.

David leaned against the door and gave Patrick that grin he loved so much. Patrick let out a little nervous laugh; an expulsion of air, really. He looked down at the floor and blushed. David walked over to him. He clasped his hands in front of himself. A little nervous.

They met in front of the counter. Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head and looked up at David.

It was quiet. Neither was quite sure what to say.

“I watched something very interesting over at the café.” David broke the silence. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s that?” Patrick asked.

“Ted. He walked right into the café and sat down in front of Alexis and told her he is single and then he kissed her.”

Patrick smiled broadly. “Good for Ted.”

David slowly nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Did you have something to do with that?” Patrick asked.

David’s nod became more exaggerated. “Yeah…and he had something to do with … well… earlier.”

“So… it was a good talk?” Patrick took his hands out of his pockets and settled them low on David’s waist.

“I’d say it was good for all involved.” He rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and smiled.

“So, basically, I was right to not take the sweaters.” A smile crept across Patrick’s face.

“M’Kay. That’s what you took out of this story?” David raised his chin, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I mean… had I taken the sweaters Alexis and I would both be left hanging right now.” Patrick teased him.

David sighed and scooted around Patrick. He waved a hand in the air. “So, you’re going to take the credit for this.”

Patrick laughed. “If we’re being honest, we both know my great decision-making skills led us to this moment.”

David, his back to Patrick as he walked to the storage room, held up his hand and flipped off Patrick. All while he had a broad smile on his face that Patrick couldn’t see.

While Patrick balanced the register, David stocked the shelves. He was pleased at how much inventory was sold on the first day of Singles’ Week. He went to the office to gather the trash. He gave Patrick a kiss on the top of his head while he worked at the desk. David broke down the empty inventory boxes. He took them and the trash out to the dumpster.

David did a quick cleaning of the restroom. He ran the dust mop over the floor. He was anxious to see how much they brought in. When he was done with his tasks, he went in to check on Patrick who had just finished and was putting everything into the safe.

“How’d we do?” David asked.

“Wrote it on the paper on the desk.” Patrick said.

“Wow! This is great!” He said.

“Over half of that was from massage oils and scented candles. So… I guess it is _your_ decision-making skills that should be celebrated.” Patrick walked over to him and stood in front of David. Hands in his pockets. His face turned down toward the floor. Then he looked up through his lashes at David.

“You want to say it again, don’t you?” David asked.

“I do.” Patrick said.

“And you want me to say it again.”

“If you do” Patrick said.

“M’Kay.” David fluttered his eyelashes and stepped into Patrick’s arms.

Patrick kissed him. He nuzzled into his neck. He kissed his neck. He leaned up and into him. He put his mouth near David’s ear. As one hand wrapped around his waist, the other went up to the back of David’s head. His fingers slid into David’s hair. He said very slowly, in a low and quiet voice. “I’m deeply…passionately… in love with you, David Rose. I have been for a long time. Thank you… for letting me tell you. It feels _so good_ to tell you. I love you.”

David’s heart skipped a beat. He knew Patrick was telling the truth. His breath caught in his chest as he tried to breathe.

David pulled back so he could look at Patrick. He leaned back and perched on the side of the desk, so he was lower and could easily make eye-to-eye contact with Patrick. He pulled Patrick between his legs. David’s hands came to rest on Patrick’s waist.  
  
“Patrick, I think I’ve loved you for a long time, too. I just…I didn’t have the right words to identify the feelings I was having. But I know now. I love you, Patrick Brewer. I love you… like I’ve never loved another living soul. I…I love you more… than Mariah Carey.”

Patrick’s smile moved from his mouth to his eyes. His whole face smiled at David. David pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that was warm, and comfortable. Confident and languid. Patrick leaned into him and David kissed him the way he liked to be kissed.

++++++ 

Patrick locked the door to the store and David stood near.

“Patrick. I know it’s Monday and I don’t normally….”  
  
“Spend the night with me, David. Please.” Patrick cut him off.

David smiled. “I will need to go home and pack a bag.”

++++++ 

Patrick stood outside of his car, leaning on the hood, while David went inside to pack an overnight bag. As he waited, Alexis drove up in the Rose Family vehicle. She got out and went over to talk to Patrick.

“Hi there.” He said cheerily.

“Hi, Button.” She greeted him with a warm smile.

“How’d it go today?” He asked her.

“Really well. I don’t know if you know, Patrick. Last week, I told Ted I love him.”

“Wow. That’s a big deal.” Patrick said.

“Yeah. And today… well… today he told me… He. Loves. Me.” Alexis said and poked Patrick in the chest with each of her last three words.

Patrick smiled and nodded his head. “Alexis. That’s really wonderful. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Patrick. Anyway… So… umm… I guess I just want to say that if there’s something you want to say to David? You should just… you know… DO IT.” She accentuated her words with a nod of her head and her hands doing that thing Alexis does with her hands.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Alexis. Thanks.” Patrick knew that it was David’s news to share with his family.

As she walked toward her room, Patrick stopped her. “Alexis?”

“Yeah?” She turned.

“David’s in there. You might want to have a talk with him.”

She gave Patrick a look that questioned what he was talking about, but turned to go into the room.

Patrick continued to wait.

He heard a squeal. The door to their room opened and she burst out of it. She ran into Patrick’s arms.

++++++

They’d talked about going out to eat. It was, after all, a special occasion. And, no doubt, a date by which they’d be marking some sort of monthiversaries in the future. But it was a Monday and they’d previously planned to cook dinner at Ray’s. Patrick was surprised when he offered to take David out to someplace in Elmdale, that David replied, “I was looking forward to just cooking dinner and spending the night in.”

So, they did.

They sat at the kitchen table while they waited for the meatloaf to cook and the potatoes to boil. Patrick kept looking down at his new apron. David had decided to pull out the gift he had bought to give to Patrick for their fifth monthiversary. Today seemed like a good day to give it to him.

Now Patrick had his own apron. He laughed when David gave it to him. David thought of Patrick the moment he saw it when he looked online for one.  [“Grilling meat softly with his tongs.”](https://www.raygunsite.com/products/grilling-meat-softly-apron?variant=23130837811258&currency=USD&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIwK6U2qzF4wIVyrzACh3LWgj0EAQYAiABEgLp0vD_BwE)

“Where’s Ray?” David asked.

“At the singles’ event. Tonight’s the sloppy joe thing. Out at Mutt’s right?” Patrick said.

“You don’t expect him home any time soon?” David asked. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“David.”

David scooted off the chair and onto his knees. “We have time before things… start to boil or whatever?” One side of his mouth pulled back into a half smile.

“David.” Patrick shook his head.

David reached around Patrick and untied the apron and pulled it off over Patrick’s head. Then he unbuckled his belt and started to unfasten his jeans. “Mr. Brewer. I’m hungry. Let me have a little appetizer.”

“Little?” Patrick raised his hands in mock protest.

“OK. You know what I mean.” David rubbed his hands up and down Patrick’s thighs.

“David.” Patrick whispered. But he didn’t stop him.

David tugged on his jeans and Patrick lifted his hips so David could pull them down. “That’s a way, Mr. Brewer. Thank you.” He said.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me all day.” Patrick said quietly. His hand running through the thick hair on David’s head. “But I want us to… later…” He was having trouble forming words with David doing that thing with his tongue that drove him crazy.

David’s mouth released him with a POP. He looked up through his eyelashes. “Let me have a snack. It won’t change anything about later.” He turned his attention back to Patrick’s cock.

He started back with one long lick. From base to tip. And then slid his mouth over the tip for a little suck. Then another long lick. Patrick shook his head with a slight grin on his face.

David winked at him. He knew. David knew that every time he did that. Every single time. When David licked Patrick from the base of his dick to the tip, and he looked Patrick in the eye, Patrick flew back in his mind to that first road trip. That time he was in agony because he didn’t understand why he was responding as he was to David. David was teasing him now. Because he knew that Patrick was remembering what it felt like as he watched David eat that ice cream cone and nearly came in his pants.

“You’re such a tease, David Rose.”

David stopped what he was doing. “Would we say tease? Or just really good at knowing what you’re thinking?”

“OK. Yes. You’re right.” Patrick said in a low voice. Then he made a noise, low and guttural, as he watched David open his mouth and take him all the way in.

Patrick leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. David felt so good. His mouth was warm and welcoming. And strong. His tongue did things to Patrick. _God, like that. Just… like that._ He loved it when David pulled nearly off of him and then pushed down on him so that the tip of Patrick’s cock brushed the back of David’s throat. The suction he created was strong and pushed Patrick nearer the edge.

Patrick gave David the message he always gave him. Sweet, kind, generous Patrick gave him the message every time – hand on David’s cheek, hand grasping David’s arm. David closed his eyes at the sweetness of it. It was completely unnecessary because David knew all of his other signs, but David would never tell him that. He would be forever thankful that Patrick was so sweet to send the needless message.

++++++ 

On the same day that David Rose told Patrick Brewer that he loved him, they made their home cooked meal. They ate meatloaf (Marcy Brewer’s recipe), mashed potatoes, and green beans. The only dessert they could find were some semi-stale Oreos that Patrick found in the cupboard. And David had never been happier.

As they cleaned up the kitchen and David loaded the dishwasher, he thought about the moment they were in. Five years ago, if you’d have told him he’d eat meatloaf he helped cook on the day he said “I love you” for the first time, he’d have laughed you out of his gallery. But on this night, he could think of nothing more perfect.

Patrick patted his ass as David bent over the dishwasher. He swatted Patrick’s hand away. “Stop that. I’m working here.”

When Patrick was bent over to get a container to hold the leftover meatloaf, David tickled his ass. “Quit. David. You made me hit my head.”

When Patrick stood in front of the stove, wiping it down, David stood behind him. He pressed against him. Wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his hands into the front of Patrick’s jeans. “How, exactly, is this helping?” Patrick laughed.

When David was sitting in a chair, waiting for Patrick to finish drying his hands, Patrick sat down on David’s lap. “My boyfriend makes good meatloaf.” He said.

“It was so much better than last week’s dry chicken.” David pointed out.

“Hello, you guys!” Ray said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Ray!” Patrick said. He stood.

“Where have you been tonight?” David asked.

“I was at the sloppy joe eat-a-thon. What a hoot that was!”

“Did you meet anyone?” David asked.

“Oh yes. I met someone very lovely. We are going to meet and have lunch tomorrow at the café!” Ray said.

“Well… that’s great, Ray. Good for you.” Patrick gave him a gentle fist-nudge to the shoulder.

“Does this person have a name?” David asked him.

Ray told them and then turned with good night wishes and headed upstairs.

David and Patrick stood in the kitchen staring at each other. Patrick exhaled a little laugh.

Quietly David asked, “Do you suppose that’s Aaron with an A? Or Erin with an E?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine, Babe.” Patrick said with a smile.

“Well, good for him.” David said. “Let’s just hope that whoever it is can knock before they open doors around here.”

++++++

They stood just inside Patrick’s door, making out. David pulled away and declared, “I need to go make myself pretty.”

Patrick blushed. He always did when David talked about prepping himself for a night together.

“Unless you want me to…” Patrick offered.

Patrick peppered him with kisses.

“You can go get ready first if you want, but…umm… if we can I’d like it if you…” David didn’t understand why he was struggling to finding words.

“David Rose. Are you having trouble finding the words to say you want me to fuck you?”

David averted his eyes. “I am.”

“Well, this is new.” Patrick teased.

“Get out of here. Go do your thing so that I can get in the bathroom.” David moved to sit on the bed. There he watched Patrick gather a few things and leave the room. David untied his shoes and pulled them off. He opened his phone to their play list and sat his phone on the bedside table. He thought about the day. The “I love yous” and their impact on their relationship. _It doesn’t change anything. Does it?_

When Patrick returned to the room, he watched David leave. He sat on the chair in the corner and picked up his guitar. He played quietly and hummed a song. Then another. Then another. David seemed to be taking a little longer than he typically did. Patrick grinned. He knew. David was nervous. The thought made Patrick’s heart beat a little harder.

Eventually, David rounded the corner to Patrick’s bedroom and stood, leaning against the door frame. Patrick continued to play the song on his guitar. He made eye contact with David as he sang the words softly. He grinned through the words. Remembering what these words, in particular, meant to them.

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day_   
_In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away_   
_Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place_

David walked toward him and shimmied his shoulders. Patrick smiled at him and stopped playing. He put his guitar down and stood. He joined David and wrapped his arms around him. He tucked his face into David’s neck. Let his hands slide down over David’s ass. He squeezed him. David smelled so good.

David’s hands slid up and down Patrick’s arms, then one hand went into Patrick’s short hair and pushed his head into David’s neck for more kisses, while the other rubbed Patrick’s back. Having Patrick in his arms felt good. Always.

They were interrupted by Ray, who had stopped when he saw the door was open to say, “Good night David. Good night Patrick.” They pulled apart. Patrick walked over to the door.

“Good night, Ray.” They said in unison.

After Ray had stepped away, Patrick closed the door.

David moved to turn on the bedside light. Patrick turned off the overhead light. After all these months, they had their rituals. What they each did to get ready for bed. When Patrick moved to be near him, David held out his right hand. Patrick looked David in the eyes and pulled off the rings. One at a time. He put them on the bedside table. David pulled Patrick’s t-shirt off of him and tossed it on the floor by the bed. Patrick pulled David’s shirt off him and folded it and put it on the dresser.

Patrick took his time, then, with David’s chest. If you asked him, he’d say David’s chest was still his favorite part…besides…well…the obvious. And then, he'd blush.

He nuzzled David. He inhaled his scent. He touched him. He kissed him. The soft hair of his chest. The fuzzy hair of his abdomen. Patrick touched him, caressed him. He was lost in the moment. He ran his hands over the front of David’s pants and wrapped his hands around his firming cock.

David ran his hands inside of the back of Patrick’s pajama bottoms. His ass. David squeezed him there. If you asked David, he’d tell you his favorite part was Patrick’s ass….no, wait…maybe his arms…or, possibly his thick thighs…who are we kidding… it’s his farmer dick. Every time. His farmer dick. But the rest was pretty good, too.

“What are you smiling about?” Patrick asked him.

“Just trying to figure out what part of you is the best?” David said. He kissed Patrick below the ear. He tugged on Patrick’s earlobe with his teeth.

“And?” Patrick asked.

“I mean… if I can only pick one thing…?” David started to say.

“My smile. I’m certain it’s my smile.” Patrick teased.

“That’s it, Pooh. It’s your smile.”

Patrick pushed him backward. David plopped down onto the bed. Patrick gave a gentle push to his shoulders and David’ laid down on the bed. Patrick hooked his fingers on the waist of David’s pants and pulled them off. He stood and looked at David Rose. Naked in his bed. David sitting up resting his weight on his elbows. Cock firm and asking for attention. Six months ago, he was just discovering he wanted this. Five months ago, he needed it. Now? It was his. It was all his. And he was happy. Content. _Mine._

Patrick pushed his own pants off. He joined David in bed. He lay half on David and half on the bed. He nuzzled his neck and kissed him there. David’s head rolled to the side to allow him access. He gave David the little kisses he liked.

Then Patrick put his head in his hand, resting on his elbow while he watched David. Patrick’s hands drifted down and cupped David’s balls, massaged him. He let his fingers slide behind them to toy with his taint. And then further back. David lifted one of his knees, put his foot flat on the bed, giving Patrick more access. The tip of Patrick’s finger toyed with him, circled his hole. David lay back, eyes closed. His sweet lips in a tiny smile. He moaned.

Patrick couldn’t stop himself from capturing those lips in his mouth. The lips that held more of David’s personality than any of his other body parts. They held the snark, the humor, the seriousness, the disagreements, the love. Their every movement gave away what he was thinking. And right now, he could tell that David was satisfied. Happy.

He pulled David’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it. His tongue parted those lips so he could do to David’s mouth what he was preparing to do to his body. His tongue was gentle but held purpose. He slid in and toyed with David’s. David sucked on him and opened wider for more. He dragged his teeth along Patrick’s lower lip and then his tongue.

David reached for the lube and opened it. Patrick held out his right hand.

“Do you have a preference, David?” Patrick asked him in that slow, low tone he reserved for when they were in an intimate moment like this one.

David nodded his head and closed his eyes. Patrick saw his expression change. For a brief moment he worried about what he was seeing on David’s face. But then he let the worry go. He knew David would tell him.

His lubed hand stroked David’s cock. Slowly. He rested his head in the crook of David’s neck. His mouth near David’s ear. In a whisper he asked him. “It’s OK. Tell me, Turtle.”

David turned on his side, facing Patrick. So close their noses were nearly touching. He looked in his eyes for a moment and then averted them.

Patrick continued to stroke David’s cock. He gave him kisses.

 _Take your time._ Kiss. _It’s OK_. Kiss. _Whatever you want._ Kiss.

“Patrick…” David started. Patrick’s face still buried in his neck giving him kisses. “I want…”

He stopped. He felt stupid saying it. For years he made fun of people who said it. He would make fun of himself later if he said it. It was a ridiculous saying. An absurd notion. But...it was what he wanted. He couldn’t explain it if he tried.

Patrick pulled back and kissed him. He knew what David was having trouble saying. He took control. He moved to straddle David. Sit himself down on David’s upper thighs and he leaned his body down to lay on top of him. He put a hand on each side of David’s head and he lowered himself down for a kiss.

David’s hands instantly went to Patrick’s arms to feel them flex under his weight. _His arms. It’s definitely his arms._

Patrick pulled back and looked at David. “It might sound corny David. But I’m going to say it. I won’t say it a lot, I promise. But…tonight…I want to make love with you.”

Patrick’s heart swelled and he got butterflies as he watched David’s face twist into the little satisfied grin. His sideways smile with his lips all wrapped up in a bow.

“M'Kay...But just this once.” David added an eye roll to his smile. Then he added quietly into Patrick's ear, “Thank you, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick moved, then, between David’s legs. David wrapped his legs around Patrick. He continued to hold himself over David. David relishing the firmness of his arms. Patrick kissed him and then gave him the small kisses David loves. Along his jaw. Under his ear. On his neck.

 _I love you._ Kiss. _You’re so special._ Kiss. _I love you_.

Patrick moved down to his chest where he took his time. Kissing. Licking. Teasing David’s nipples. He nuzzled him. He inhaled him. He took pleasure in the feel of the masculinity of David’s hairy chest.

All the while, his lubed fingers teased David. Worked him open. His fingers moved to that spot that drove David wild. Patrick licked his cock, licked the juices that were leaking from him. He pulled him into his mouth and his tongue licked and sucked all the pre cum that David had to offer.  
  
He felt David’s hands on his face, pulling Patrick back up. Patrick listened to what David’s hands were asking and he moved back up David’s body and held himself over David again.

“Kiss me, Mr. Brewer.” David said. One of David’s hands running up and down Patrick’s strong arm. The other reaching between them to give attention to Patrick’s dick.  

Patrick kissed him again. David murmured against his lips, “I love you, Patrick. I _really_ love you.”

Their lips still kissing one another, Patrick whispered back. “Thank you, David. Thank you for telling me what you’ve been showing me for a long time. I love you.”  

And Patrick worked his way back down David and took his time showing him how much he loved him.

++++++

“Patrick! Are you coming?”

David stood at the bottom of the stairs at Ray’s. He had dropped Patrick off after work and had gone home to shower and change for the evenings’ festivities. It was Wednesday night, and they had to get to the Town Hall for the Open Mic event for Singles’ Week.

“I’m coming. Just have to tie my shoes!” He called down.

“Well hurry. We can’t be late. You’re the emcee!” David sat down and waited.

“OK! Give me a sec.” Patrick called.

David stood when he finally heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned and saw him. Patrick. Paused midway down the stairs. Eyes on David.

Patrick. In the jeans from the pictures on the farm. Faded Levi’s. Enough room in them to make you wonder what he was packing. Torn on one knee. A small cuff at the bottom fitted at the top of a pair of laced up work boots. A white t-shirt tucked in. _OK._ _We’ll need to work on that tuck_. An old, faded, blue button up shirt, unbuttoned. Rolled up sleeves.

David was silent for a moment. But his face betrayed him to Patrick. Patrick stood there, on the middle step. The step he stood on when he knew David watched him take his t-shirt off six months ago. He watched David’s eyes grow large. He watched David’s eyes rake up and down his body. Watched David’s eyes pause on his crotch, and his belt. He watched his mouth curl up in a little sideways smile.

“Well, if we were dressing down, I wish someone would have told me.” David said.

“I didn’t want to look too nice with all those singles there tonight.” Patrick came down a couple of stairs and paused. He was nervous; afraid that he looked ridiculous.

“I’m afraid, Mr. Brewer…” David moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m afraid that you, in this outfit, may pull attention away from some of the singles.”

“David. Seriously. Should I go change?” Patrick let his insecurities through the façade he had shown just a moment prior.

“You look fantastic. Let’s gooooo.” David said.

Patrick descended the rest of the stairs.

“Sweetie. You forgot your guitar.” David reminded him.

“Nope. Don’t need it.” Patrick walked to the front door and held it open for David.

“Oh. Umm…O’Kay. It’s just… I… I assumed you’d be singing.” David sounded disappointed.

“Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Patrick waved him through the door and swatted at David’s ass as he passed him. He smiled at David’s back as they walked off the porch.

++++++

David sat with Ted. Alexis worked the room with their mother. They encouraged people to go to the bar that was set up in the back corner.

Patrick had a clipboard and was working his way through the room, talking to who David assumed were the performers for the night. David was disappointed that Patrick wasn’t planning on performing. He did, however, look _hot_ and David couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  

“Fingers crossed for some good improve.” Ted leaned over to tell David.

David lifted his chin in a sort of nod. “Oh. Yes. MmmHmmm.” David said.

“Alexis told me about you and Patrick. Good job, Buddy.” Ted held up a hand for a high five.

David looked around the room nervously and patted his palm against Ted’s. “Thanks?” He said in an almost-question.

“Our conversation at the clinic helped me. I’m guessing it helped you, too?” Ted asked with a grin.

David gave him four quick little nods. “MmmmHmmm.”

Patrick was soon on the stage getting everyone’s attention. _Applause._

Patrick introduced the first act. A sub-group of the Jazzagals. The single ones. Patrick introduced them as “The Jazza-single-gals.” David rolled his eyes and grinned at him. They sang a rendition of _Stop in the Name of Love_.

One of Twyla’s cousins did a reading of Maya Angelou’s “Still I Rise,” which David found an odd choice for a Singles’ Week Open Mic Night.

Bob was back. Beat poetry apparently made him very happy.

On a break, Patrick met David in the back of the room. David gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m missing your voice tonight.”

“I think they’re doing great.” Patrick said. He patted David’s ass. Kissed him on the cheek.

Patrick gave everyone a three-minute warning to finish freshening their drinks an finding their seats.

Soon he introduced the teacher. The one who does a creepy ventriloquism act with a dummy that looked suspiciously like Roland. David tried not to make a face, but had to stifle a giggle when he caught Patrick’s eye from across the room. Patrick made that wide-eyed moon face that he makes when he’s shocked and appalled and knows he can’t say anything.

The next few acts were a blur. All David knows is that there was, in fact, improv. And, again, Twyla was involved.

Another break. David stood near the bar and sipped his wine. Patrick came to stand by him. He got a water to drink.

Ray came over to them to say hello.

“Ray, where’s your new friend?” David asked.

“It didn’t work out.” Ray said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ray.” Patrick said.

“That’s OK. It wasn’t meant to be.” Ray said. He dismissed himself and found a seat near Bob and Gwen.

Patrick had one hand over David’s shoulder while his chin rested on David’s other shoulder.

David turned his head and whispered so only Patrick could hear. “I guess we will continue to be in the dark about those preferences.”  

“Yup.” Patrick said. He kissed David’s shoulder.

“Honestly, it’s really none of our business.” David shook his head.

“Right.” Patrick kissed David’s cheek. “Almost done. Gotta wrap this night up!” And Patrick bounded back up to the stage.

David moved back to his chair beside Ted.

“Hey, everyone!” The crowd settled back in. _Applause._

“Did you all have a good night tonight?” _More applause._

“Let’s thank the committee that put week’s events together.” _Applause._

“And a special thank you to the co-chairs of the event – Mrs. Moira Rose and Ms. Alexis Rose.” He pointed to them where they stood at the side of the room.

David watched his mom wave off the applause and make a face like she was embarrassed for the attention. He rolled his eyes. Alexis stood beside her and did a little courtesy and waved.

“Way to go, Babe!” Ted yelled.

Alexis looked over at Ted and blew him a kiss.

“We just have one more song before we go.”

Patrick sat down at the piano and pulled the mic stand close to himself.

With a teasing smile on his face he said, “Alright. Ummm… I would like to dedicate this song… to…uh… a very special someone in my life. David Rose.”

David’s eyes grew large. His heart stopped. _Patrick is going to sing. He’s going to sing!_ That smile he makes crept onto his face as he made eye contact with Patrick.

“There he is. Right there. That’s him... Can’t miss him.” Patrick said, looking directly at David.

He’d not told David that he played the piano. His mom made him start taking lessons when he was 8. She had told his dad that Patrick could play sports if he spent as much time on the arts. So, his mom taught him to play. He played in church. He played in school. He played through high school. He played some in college at open mic nights.

He’d only told Mrs. Rose. When he knew where the Open Mic night would be held, he knew there was a piano in the room, over in the corner. He had arranged with Mrs. Rose to stop by Town Hall a few days a week on his lunch break or after work. David thought he was going for runs. Over the course of a few weeks his skills came back quickly.

[Patrick’s fingers hit the keys and he began to play. And then he began to sing](https://youtu.be/aYwMxD6jW1k). He had to keep his eyes on the keys so he wouldn’t mess up. It wasn’t as easy for him as playing the guitar. But he played it well. He’d practiced.

_You're a fallen star_   
_You're the getaway car_   
_You're the line in the sand_   
_When I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool_   
_On an August day_   
_And you're the perfect thing to say_

He looked at David and winked at him. He wanted to see his face.

 

_And you play it coy_   
_But it's kinda cute_   
_Oh when you smile at me_   
_You know exactly what you do_

 

David smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

_Baby don't pretend_   
_That you don't know it's true_   
_'Cause you can see it when I look at you_

David shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

 

_And in this crazy life_   
_And through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you_   
_You make me sing_   
_You're every line_   
_You're every word_   
_You're everything_

_You're a carousel_   
_You're a wishing well_   
_And you'll light me up_   
_When you ring my bell_

 

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows.

  
_You're a mystery_   
_You're from outer space_   
_You're every minute of my everyday_

His eyes were back on David. David locked eyes with him.

 

_And I can't believe that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

 

David smiled broadly at him.

  
_Whatever comes our way_   
_We'll see it through_   
_And you know that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life_   
_And through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you_   
_You make me sing_   
_You're every line_   
_You're every word_   
_You're everything_

_So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, laa_

_And in this crazy life_   
_And through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you_   
_You make me sing_   
_You're every line_   
_You're every word_   
_You're everything_

_You're every song_   
_And I sing along_   
_'Cause you're my everything_

_So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, laa_   
_So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, la, laa, la, la, laa_

 

David joined the others when they stood and applauded him. Of course, Patrick surprised him. Of course, he sang for him. And he loved every moment.

_I love Patrick Brewer. And, Patrick Brewer loves me._

 

Patrick looked out at David. Smiling and clapping. And he was happy. Happier than he’d ever been.

_I love David Rose. And, David Rose loves me._

 

 

 *** End of Language of Love: Part 2***


	36. Author's Note and Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve asked for my playlist.  
> Here it is, along with my thoughts about why it’s on the play list or why I used it (or didn’t use it) in my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add one final thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Here's the plan for future postings. I am going to take a break for a couple of weeks from posting about David and Patrick. I'm thinking 2 weeks, but it might be 3. 
> 
> Honestly, I just want to join you in reading for a while. I want to finish Undergrads, I want to read Rose Video (or whatever it's called) and I want to find out all about the Honeymoon one. I want to check in on some of those bigger works you all talk about, but I don't take the time to read because I'm writing every day. 
> 
> In 2-3 weeks I'll post again. I'm planning to post LOL: Part 3 which will be a series of chapters that fall between the end of Season 4 and the Christmas episode (Even though Christmas Episode is "Technically" Season 4. 
> 
> I want to take this break not just to read, but also because these chapters are only currently in skeletal form and not fleshed out. So I want to do them justice. Take some time with them. When I start posting, they will occur regularly (more than likely Tuesday nights). 
> 
> In the meantime, should you want to read about the goat farmers, Terri and Amy will be posted weekly on the Friday/Saturday timeline. 
> 
> As I've said before, I am not certain if I will write season 5, but I don't currently have plans to stop. 
> 
> The last thing I'd like to say is this. Be kind to one another. We are all here celebrating the work of Daniel Levy and this amazing cast, and the one message they've always provided to us is that "Kindness always winds and love is best served unconditionally." And I don't think he only meant this in context of romantic relationships. 
> 
> Let's be kind to one another. 
> 
> *Red heart emoji*

 

 

**I Am a Town – Mary Chapin Carpenter.**

I listened to this song on a loop when I wrote the very first chapter of LOL: Part 1. I lived, for many years, in a very small town. This song makes me think of that small town. It makes me think of Schitt’s Creek. It has a sad feel to it, with a bit of hope and love. It is a song on my list that I never wove into a chapter, and I won’t. I don’t feel like it fits their story. It just fits me and my history. It helped me write that very first chapter.

 

**Into The Mystic – Van Morrison**

Love this song from a lot of different places. I was listening to a station on Pandora (incidentally, _NOT_ where my writer ID originated) and this song came on while I was writing the chapter where Patrick goes home and realizes he has feelings for David. Thus the chapter was named “Into the Mystic” because it just felt right. I double checked the lyrics and was hit by the words “I don’t have to fear it.” Because I felt like My Patrick was not someone who was afraid of learning he had feelings for David. It felt natural and right and helped him feel like he was finally OK. Then, of course, “I want to rock your gypsy soul” lyrics stand out to me. Because I felt like when he was driving home to SC, Patrick would sing this song out loud thinking of David and he would want to ROCK DAVID’S SOUL. (and, oh boy would he!)

 

**Noah Reid’s Album**

You know I used “False Alarms” for the Sebastien chapter in LOL: Part 1. You die-hards know that song. The words “I wanna fall in love with you, but I don’t wanna fall in love with you if I’m going to fall apart with you” stand out to me. And “What would you pick if you had to choose between taking a risk and playing safe.” And “I don’t wanna play if I’m going to lose, and I don’t want to lose ‘cause I didn’t play.” And I felt like Patrick wanted so badly to make a move but didn’t know how. So, all he could do is be there for David. I love this song for their story.

I love many other songs from this album and some of them may surface in my writing in the future. But when we’re talking about my playlist, this whole album is a major part of it. I listen to it all the time. _ALL THE TIME_.

 

**Tennessee Whiskey – Chris Stapleton (Cover)**

Not a big country fan. (I do like _old good_ country. I’m not about the stuff that’s been on the radio the past 15-20 years; it’s fine, but not something I love). But I don’t see this cover of the song as “Country”- _per se_. I see it more bluesy. And, as I said in the notes for that chapter, I felt like it would be a song that David would know (from the Justin Timberlake performance) and he would think Patrick would like it. I don’t know that it would be in Patrick’s repertoire but if David paid to have it played, it will be a song Patrick will love until the end of time. And, as I’ve said, the beat of it gets me every time. It has a good groove. I listened to it on a loop when I wrote that chapter – and many of the chapters that came after when they contained sex scenes.

 

**Ho Hey – The Lumineers.**

If you follow ANY of the YouTube creations (the BRILLIANT YouTube creations!!!) you know this song from the great video posted about our guys there. I, like you, have watched that video too many times to count. So, this song easily made it to my play list. In the early days (before I saw this video), I wrote the Lumineers into their first road trip. I did not write what song, because I didn’t have one necessarily in mind. I just thought Patrick would probably listen to them. And, I like to listen to this song, because it makes me think of David and Patrick. I don’t ever plan to use it in a chapter. But I do like it.

 

**Mumford & Sons – I Will Wait**

Another group I had them listen to in the car. It was on their first road trip. But did not name the song. I listened to this song a lot while I wrote that chapter. I think the words “Now I’ll be bold – as well as strong – And use my head alongside my heart – so take my flesh – and fix my eyes – and teetered mind free from the lies” was a foreshadowing feeling for how Patrick would soon feel for David. For me he sings this song when he’s alone as he feels all the feels he begins to feel for David. Plus… I mean, the words “I will wait, I will wait for you” over and over? I can imagine Patrick saying he’d wait for the three words he’d waited for. I think he waited an entire season to hear them. I don’t plan to use this song in a chapter, but I think it is one Patrick listens to and sings to. And I listen to it also.

 

**Mumford & Sons – Guiding Light**

I have not used it yet, I feel like I might use in the future. Though I’m not positive where. Love this song. Even when there is no star in sight, you’ll always be my only guiding light.

 

**Girl Crush – Little Big Town**

The only female-voiced song I have written into the work. Honestly? It was mostly the beat of the song. I could listen to it over and over (and have). But I also used it as a song of foreshadowing. Because it was meant to be a joke song for them when they played it, then I had them use it to get Patrick back in the mood. But I knew the words of the song would come back to haunt David. That’s why I used it. The words of the song, when you listen to it? I mean… to me, it has David and Rachel written all over it.

 

**How Will I Know – Sam Smith**

This is a remake of a Whitney Houston song. A song that I think David would love as sung by Whitney, but Patrick would love as sung by Sam. I thought about using it in one of the songs Patrick sings for David, but I didn’t. “How will I know if you really love me.” It doesn’t actually fit for the story I’ve been telling up to now. And once they say the words, I don’t think Patrick would ever question if David means it. So, it doesn’t fit for them, then. But I do imagine Patrick singing this song in his room alone, long long long before they say the words. I love this version of the song. Whether or not I ever use it, it is on my play list and I listen to it while I write.

 

**Brighter Than Sunshine – Aqualung**

Like all of you, I added it to my play list after “Meet the Parents.” I plan to weave it into my work, as it seems to play a significant role in Season 5.

 

**Fix You – Coldplay**

_I never used this song in my work_ , _and I don’t think I ever will_. But it was an early contender for a song that Patrick would sing to David during their “Dark Period.” I looked at a lot of songs for that time. And I think this song would be so so so great, with one exception. _Patrick doesn’t think David needs fixing_. He doesn’t think David is broken, so he’d never sing that part to him. But oh, boy, I do think he’d say the following to him: “Tears streaming down your face – I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes.” It has all the angst, and I listened to it on a loop while I wrote those four really hard chapters of their Dark Period. But bottom line. David is not broken, so I couldn’t use this song.

 

**Collide – Howie Day**

How could I not use this song as the first attempt of Patrick to win David back?

I mean…

Guitar? *check*

Vocals at the same range as Patrick sings? *Check*

“Even the best fall down sometimes”??? *CHECK*

Every other lyric perfectly fits them??? *CHECK* *CHECK* *CHECK*

 

**I Won’t Give Up – Jason Mraz**

I struggled with this one because it talks a lot about love, and I think Patrick would maybe veer away from that. But I was drawn to the lyrics that say “And when you’re needing your space – to do some navigating – I’ll be here patiently waiting – to see what you find.” I think this summarizes what Patrick was trying to do during their “Dark Period.” At least it’s what he wanted to do. This isn’t my favorite song, but I think the words were perfect. And I think it is a song we could easily hear Patrick sing. So, it’s on my playlist.

 

**Need You Now – Lady Antibellum _(*as sung by Shane Filan)_**

I searched for a male-only vocal for this song, and I found Shane Filan’s version on YouTube. It is my favorite version of this song, because I can hear Patrick singing it. However, I couldn’t find it to purchase. So, I have the Lady Antebellum version on my play list. I have always found this song to be a song that is easily relatable. It was not hard to envision a torn-up Patrick at the end of his rope, singing this song.

 

**The Best -  Noah Reid**

I only have Noah’s version on my play list. Like all of you, I love it. I don’t have Tina’s version on my playlist.

 

_I do not have_ **Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond** on my play list.

The inclusion of the shortened version (as sung on Glee) into the story as just a sweet little diddy that would cause David to have joy enough to dance in the bathroom with shaving soap on his face while Patrick played. I love the idea of this sweet scene. As a side note, my S.O. and I sing this song all the time and I put S.O.’s name in the song instead of “Sweet Caroline” just as Patrick sang “Sweet David Rose.” Choosing this song as their little sing-a-long/dance number was just a personal choice for me. So, although this song (The full real version) is on ONE of my playlists, it is not on my D+P Playlist. The only reason I used the Glee version was that it was with an acoustic guitar, a vocal range like Patrick’s, and it was a shortened version.

 

**Unbreakable – Shane Filan**

Trust me. I looked EVERYWHERE for someone singing this with a “He” instead of “She” but I couldn’t. I love this song and think it is something Patrick would sing to David. I’m not going to list the lyrics that hit me here, because all of them do. ALL. OF. THEM.

 

**You Are The Reason – Calum Scott**

I mean. How could I not? I wanted to have Patrick, in the story, have a string of songs that he had on reserve. Because Patrick didn’t know how long the “Dark Period” would go on. And he, of course, has a deep list of songs. For this one, I wanted to wait to give to David until they were safe. Because I wanted David to know how close he was to losing Patrick. I love this song and the words. I can’t pick my favorite part of this song, or what stuck out to me. Just the whole damn song. It. Is. So. Good.

 

**If Our Love Is Wrong – Calum Scott**

I haven’t used this and won’t. But I love the song. It doesn’t go with my David and Patrick at all. I don’t even think it would fit with “Meet the Parents.” Because I don’t think it fits in SC. I don’t think it really belongs in the fandom. But I love the song. So it’s on my playlist.

 

**Ease My Mind – Ben Plat**

Because, of course it is.

 

**Everything – Michael Bublé**

I’ve been holding this song to wrap up the season. Because – of course Singles’ Week would have an Open Mic Night. And, of course, Alexis/Mrs. Rose would have Patrick host it. And, of course, he’d sing for David. I saw a clip of Noah playing piano once, and it has stuck with me ever since that he’d play and sing for David on the piano at my close of LOL: Part 2. This is a perfect up-tempo love song that I could see Patrick singing. And, for me, it lets me close out these many chapters on a high note of love.

 

++++++

 

I’ve had some other songs that have been added to my list over the past 6 – 8 weeks as I’ve worked on Terri and Amy’s story. They are female driven songs. But I’d like to save those until they appear in those chapters. If any of you feel like following their story you’ll learn those songs that speak to me as I post each chapter. Because music will play heavily into that work.

 

I do have them blended with my David and Patrick Songs on one playlist. But honestly, when I’m writing, I tend to find the one song that speaks to me for the chapter and I just play it on a loop.

 

And if all else fails… Tennessee Whiskey or Girl Crush is what plays. *Winking face emoji*

 

 

Hope this answers that lingering question about what is on my play list.

 


End file.
